Born To Endless Love
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: This fanfiction is a series of one-shots about Young Max Lightwood and growing up as a warlock in a Shadowhunter community.
1. Welcome home

**I fixed the Paragraph problem the best I could. I hope this is easier to read now. I have never been good with Paragraphs.**

Born to Endless Love

Chapter One: Welcome home

Magnus Pov- I unlocked the apartment door holding it open for Alec as he walked through it holding a baby carrier. Our son Max Lightwood was lying in the carrier looking around as he sucked on his little chubby fingers. "Home sweet home" Alec sighed setting the carrier on the couch and unhooking Max from it. He picked him up smiling sweetly at him "You happy to be home baby boy?"

I closed the front door and walked over to them "did you ever imagine that we'd be coming home with a baby?" Alec laughed slightly "never in my wildest dreams." He turned looking at me smiling happily "I'm so glad we kept him though. I can't imagine anyone else being better parents for him. He'll need you to teach him how to handle his magic."

I crossed my arms smiling "He'll need you too Alexander. He could still learn how to use a bow and arrow, you could teach him all the important things like reading and talking." Alec smiled thinking about that "That sounds amazing."

He looked down at Max with pure fatherly love in his eyes. I thought I knew all the sides of Alec. His tough side, his jealous side, his big brother side but this was different. There was a new tenderness to Alec that I absolutely adored more than any other quality.

"What is he going to call us" he asked moving into the kitchen to make Max a bottle. I shrugged following him "What do you think he should call us?" I took Max so Alec would have free hands to make the bottle "well he can't call us both dad. That will get confusing real fast."

Alec put the bottle in the microwave putting on his thinking face. He had a very adorable thinking face. "I guess we will let him decide when he's old enough to but until then I think you should be daddy." I blinked confused "Why am I daddy? Why don't you want to be daddy?"

Once the microwave sounded Alec took the bottle out and tested the warmth on his wrist. Alec was an expert at making the bottle perfect, I always seems to burn myself. "I wouldn't mind being daddy but I feel like the name makes more sense for you. We all know you're going to be the fun parent and I'm going to be the strict one."

I smiled "I would fight you on that but I won't be able to say no to this cute face." I held up Max making him giggle and flail his arms around. "Do you want to play games with daddy and learn the beauty of clothing and glitter?" Max giggled again but it wasn't funny to Alec "I for one don't want our child covered in glitter. That will take forever to get off his skin at bath time."

Magnus shrugged and handed Max back who practically snatched the bottle from Alec drinking it fast. Alec propped him up trying to get him to drink slower. "So you're daddy then, what should I be?" I thought about that for a moment "maybe dad or father."

Alec looked at Max thinking it over "Does father sound to strict?" I shook my head no "I don't think so. It just might take him a little while to learn is all." Alec shrugged walking out of the kitchen "He won't be talking for some time now. What he calls me is what he calls me."

He sat on the couch looking around at all the baby proofing Isabelle did while we were in Idris. All my potions that were onece sitting on tables and book shelves were now concealed in glass cases. My candles for demon summoning's were out of reach and my books lied in boxes where they can't fall on the baby. "You know my customers will be expecting magic not baby toys and bouncers."

Alec laughed slightly and took the bottle from Max, holding him over his shoulder so he could burp him. "Well your new job is stay at home dad. I won't be able to be here all the time and I would like to think I can go patrolling without worrying about our son getting eaten by a demon. You saw before how easily Chairman Meow walked into that pentagram. Max could crawl into one and that's it."

"Alexander, you really think I would so easily let our child be killed like that? What kind of man do you take me for?" Alec shrugged "You tend to be careless when you're deep in your work. I would feel better if my mother or Catarina watched Max while you have customers. You don't know who you can trust."

I snorted at the suggestion "What, are you going to ask Lilly to babysit for us?" He shrugged "not right away but maybe someday when he gets used to her and vice versa. We have those weekly meetings so they'll be seeing a lot of each other." I shook my head "I was joking Alec, we are not letting the head of the vampire clan watch our son. I have known her longer than you and I know she's trouble without Raphael to keep her tamed."

I glanced at him "Then again that's why she seems to like you so much." Alec looked at me before looking down at the baby who was falling asleep in his arms "I was thinking we should make Max's middle name Raphael." I was shocked at that "really?"

He nodded "The name Max is important to me and my family. The name Raphael is important to you. He died for you in Edom and I will never be able to thank him for saving your life. This seems to be the only way I can."

I leaned on the wall crossing my arms "Max Raphael Lightwood." I let it sink in for a moment before smiling slightly "yes… I would love that." Alec smiled standing up "great. Did you make up a nursery for Max in the room next to ours?" I nodded leading him to the room "I added my own Magic touch."

I opened the door letting Alec walk in before me and he looked around stunned. The walls were light blue with clouds spread all over. The clouds moved as if the wall was the real sky. There was an adorable dark brown crib properly made and the mobile above it were little chairman meows.

Alec touched on of the Chairman's before looking back at me smiling "I can't believe you did all this." Magnus smiled and flipped off the bedroom light making the day time walls turn to nighttime. Now clouds were replaced with stars. Alec smiled at the starlit room before laying Max down in the crib "This is amazing Magnus. You are such a great daddy."

I never thought I would hear those words but now that I have I loved the sound of it. 'Daddy' I was a daddy and I knew I would be a better one than my real father or stepfather. "Are you sure you aren't going to complain about how I 'stole' that crib or the pack and play?" Alec rolled his eyes but didn't seem to hate it none the less.

"I don't think I would be the best to go crib shopping. I would have no idea what to get and then my mom and Isabelle would want to come. That's a disaster I rather avoid." I nodded remembering how his family practically smothered us the moment we got Max.

"Yeah… I could go a long while without seeing your mother again but I know that will be a stretch. I've seen more of her this passed month then I have my entire life." Alec nodded looking into the crib at Max "it's strange isn't it? How this small amazing bundle of joy brought us all together at long last."

He looked at me again but now his smile was sad. "She said 'who could ever love it?' how could a mother be so cold and toward such an amazingly sweet boy?" I walked over to him leaning slightly on the crib watching Max sleep as well.

"Do you remember what I told you about my mother? The things I wrote about my parents in those journals?" Alec nodded before laying his head on my shoulder "I don't understand that either. I can't even begin to imagine a world without you Magnus. I would still be that awkward scared kid locking himself away in his closet and obsessing over someone I knew I never really romantically loved. You made me the person I am today and I'm so thankful for that."

I kissed the top of his head smiling "You've changed my life in so many ways too Alec. I never thought I would have this. I never in my wildest dreams imagined I could ever be this happy." Alec smiled before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed him back smiling and we looked into each other's eyes before looking back down at our precious sleeping child.

Alec reached into the crib stroking Max's head gently "Welcome home Max." I smiled at Alec before also looking at Max imagining the long life of happiness waiting before us. "Welcome home son."


	2. Terrible Twos

Chapter 2: Terrible twos

Alec Pov- I finished the paperwork Jace was supposed to be in charge of but skipped out on, before looking up at the clock seeing it was almost four. "You going to head out" Clary asked walking in with Simon. I looked at them smiling "I hope so, I missed enough of my sons second birthday. Where is my bum of a Parabatai?"

Clary sighed crossing her arms "he is afraid of what you will do to him for skipping out on his work." I rubbed my temples letting out a long sigh "tell me why I agreed to be his Parabatai again?" They both shrugged "You must have been drunk" Simon joked making me smile at him. He and I have gotten to be pretty close since we had that talk two years ago at the academy. He keeps trying to push his mundane movies on me but besides that he's a pretty cool guy.

"I would love to hunt him down and make him regret slacking but I have a son and boyfriend to get home to. Magnus will be furious if I miss all of Max's birthday." Clary smiled "his birthday party is tonight right? What time should we all come over?"

I thought about that for a moment. Magnus wouldn't have time to get ready while he had Max. Max always kept us on our toes and we could never leave him alone longer than a minute before he would run off and mess with something he wasn't supposed to. Once I got home and took over watching our adventures toddler Magnus would most likely take an hour and a half to get ready. Even if it was just a child's birthday party he figured he needed to look his best.

"Maybe around seven or eight" I finally answered still not completely sure. Simon sat on the desk "his first birthday party was like those parties you'd see for famous people who could afford to give one year olds parties that rival most adults." I sighed remembering Magnus suggesting a circus theme for Max's first birthday. Max loves elephants and (thanks to Magnus) glittering people so I thought it would be good. What I didn't expect was Magnus actually getting a circus to celebrate Max's birthday. He made a huge tent appear, got clowns and acrobats, and lastly a huge elephant that blew little Max's mind. He just stared at it wide eyed as if he never knew how big they really were.

"Yeah I told Magnus that we were just having a small get together with friends and family. Tessa and Jem are coming which he's excited about. Tessa is excited to see Max and Jem is excited to see Chairman." Clary smiled "lets' hope Magnus can do a small simple party." I nodded grabbing my bow and arrows off the desk "On that note I'm going home. See you tonight."

I left the institute and hurried back to my home needing to pull my baby boy close and give him lots of hugs. This was a thing between Max and I, I would come through the door and he would run (waddle) over to me and cling on to my legs laughing. I'd then pick him up and hug him super tight making him laugh more. The thought of Max's laugh mad me smile as I walked up the apartment steps.

I was only a few more feet away from my baby boy and my man. I quickly unlocked the door and the moment I opened it I was met by Magnus tackling me to the ground behind the couch. Coughing from getting the air knocked out of me I frowned at Magnus "by the angel Magnus." Magnus shushed me pressing his back again the back of the couch "We have a problem" he whispered.

I frowned sitting up "what do you mean? Where's Max?" I heard Max's little feet run into the room and I smiled standing up to go to him. Magnus grabbed my wrist pulling me back down and as he did purple fire shot over us.

I got wide eyed watching it vanish in midair "What…" Magnus looked at me, his eyes fully serious "Alexander Max learned how to use fire today… he hasn't learned control." I frowned "can't you stop him? He'll burn down the loft if he keeps it up." Magnus bit his lip thinking "You might be faster than me."

That made me frown more "What could I possibly do about our fire throwing child?" Magnus's own hands formed blue sparks and a purple jeweled necklace appeared in his hand "put this around his neck. It will limit his magic and since he only knows fire right now it will cut off his powers all together." I frowned taking the necklace "should we really limit him like that? It seems a little cruel." Magnus reached his hand over for he could run his fingers through my hair "believe me Alexander, this will help him."

I nodded clenching the necklace before getting ready to run. "He thinks we're playing a game with him. Once you get the necklace on him we will be able to talk to him about his magic." I glanced back at Magnus "he's only two years old. He doesn't understand magic."

Magnus stayed quiet knowing I was right. I took a deep breath before standing up quickly and running out from behind the couch. Max turned looking at me and he smiled his sweet innocent smile reaching his arms up for me. As he reached up though the purple flames escaped his fingers and came right for my face.

I quickly crouched and rolled dodging a few lines of flames before finally I got close enough to Max to slide the necklace around his neck. Once it was on it glowed purple for several minutes before losing its light and going back to normal. Magnus got up brushing dust off his pants before walking up to us "great job Alexander." I looked at him "can't he just take off the necklace?"

Max blinked looking down at the necklace and grabbed it trying to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. "For now only I can release his magic. We'll learn how to control it and over time he won't even need the necklace anymore." I nodded still not liking restricting our son but it seemed it was either that or get burned to death. "And so start the terrible twos" I sighed.


	3. Adventure of the Pillow Fort

Chapter 3: Adventures in the pillow fort.

Magnus Pov- My favorite nights are the ones where it's quiet and everything just seems to be in peace. This night in particular was a night of sitting on the couch with Alec reading under the dim light of an oil lamp. Alec didn't need to go patrolling tonight which meant he got to spend all his time with me and Max who was entertaining himself in his room.

"Do you think we should go check on him" Alec asked biting the bottom of his lip. Recently we had decided it would be best to take off Max's magic restrictions. Five was the time most Warlocks started getting used to having his powers. He needed to learn how to use them and he couldn't do that restricted.

"I think you worry too much Alexander. I'm surprised you don't have worry lines." Alec touched his face "I'm only twenty five, can you get worry lines at twenty five?" I smiled kissing him on the forehead "you don't have worry lines darling."

Alec wasn't one to care about outer beauty but I've noticed over the years that the older Alec got the more he seemed to care. I knew it was because he was getting older and I wasn't. I closed my book, putting it on the coffee table, before grabbing Alec's hands squeezing them tight "you don't need to worry darling. You are as beautiful as the day I met you and even when your hair turns white and you do end up with worry lines, cause let's face it your siblings make you worry way to much; you will still be the most gorgeous person I know."

Alec met my eyes before opening his mouth to speak. He didn't get a chance to talk though because Max came out of the room yelling excitedly "Daddy, father, come look at my fort." We both looked at him blinking. "Fort" Alec asked turning his head to the side confused.

Max bounced on the balls of his feet "I'm playing Shadowhunter and I made a fort out of pillows. Come look come look." He grabbed Alec's hand trying to pull him off the couch and Alec laughed standing up "fine we will see this amazing fort." I stood up shaking my head not able to fight a smile from spreading on my face. It was obvious that Max admired Alec but it was also adorable how he tries to be just like him.

He 'plays Shadowhunter' which is a fun game where Max pretends to be A Shadowhunter and he fights off evil. Half the time either Alec or I play the demon he must kill while the other dad is Max's Parabatai fighting alongside him. I always find it interesting when I'm playing the Parabatai. I'm a warlock not a Shadowhunter, even with the world and rules changing I still won't be able to be considered equal to them.

Max wasn't old enough to understand things like that though. He saw both his daddies the same, the people he loved above all else and knew they loved him. There was no equal and unequal in that boy's sweet little world.

We entered Max's room and like promised there was an interesting little fort on the floor made up of his pillow and blankets, Alec's and my bedding, and also some couch pillows. The fort was supported up by a long stick with one of Alec's sweaters tied to it to make it look like a flag. Max must have been using magic on his 'flag' because it was waving like it would in the wind. "How did you get our bedding without us noticing" Alec asked but it was obvious how.

When Alec and I get alone time we tend to get lost in each other. Max uses those moments to get into trouble or do secret stuff. I could just imagine little Max carrying our huge comforter out of our room and maybe falling over in the proses making him get tangled in the blanket. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Alec looked at the flag and sighed under his breath "That's my favorite sweater." I got a closer look at it and couldn't help but smile. It may have been Alec's favorite sweater but it was one that I absolutely hated. It was frayed, stained, and had so many holes it was practically revealing every part of Alec's body.

"I think it's in a better place now" I said patting Alec's shoulder and walking more into the room. Max's room had changed over the years. His once sky with clouds walls were now covered in runes made out of paint. He was obsessed with Shadowhunters the way some boys were obsessed with Batman. Alec was Max's Batman and it made Alec beam with pride, though he won't admit it.

"I love your fort Maxie really but…" I looked at the tiny fort that looked as though it was barely large enough to fit me let alone Alec and myself. "How about we play Shadowhunter in the living room" Alec suggested coming to the same conclusion as me. Max made a mad pouty face that made his cheeks puff out in the most adorable way. "I want to play Shadowhunter in my fort. Go in it pretty please."

Alec and I glanced at each other before I sighed and decided to give in first. I made my way to the fort and got on my hands and knees crawling inside. Once inside I looked up expecting my face to hit a blanket but I gasped loudly, shocked at all the space. The outside may have been small but the inside of the fort was huge, almost the size of an actual battle field.

Alec crawled in mumbling something under his breath and when he looked up his jaw fell open in shock. "How… how is it so large in here?" I looked around still a little shocked myself "Magic… though this takes a lot of control and talent." I couldn't help but feel some pride for my son. It had taken me some time to gain control of my powers. I'm sure Max will have his moments of trouble with it but it seems like he already has such great control.

Max crawled in and stood up smiling "let's play. I want daddy to be my Parabatai." I smiled at my son before standing up "we better go make a plan then to defeat the evil demon Alexander." Alec made his hands into claws and growled trying to look scary. I for one found it extremely adorable.

Max did a combo Laugh and scream before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Alec. We got a good distance away and ended up at another fort! A fort inside a fort! This one was actually small though. As we sat in it I had to hug my knees to fit.

"What's the plan oh great Shadowhunter." Max reached behind some pillows and pulled out his toy _Nerf_ bow and arrow he got for his birthday. He said it made him as cool as father. He put his back pack of toy arrows on before grabbing the bow.

"I'm father, you're uncle Jace." That made me lose my smile "I am?" he nodded "That's right." I pretended to stroke my imaginary thinking beard which always made Max laugh.

"I don't know Maxie. Uncle Jace's ego may not fit in this fort." This made Max laugh so hard he snorted. "Be uncle Jace daddy."

I smiled and walked out of the tiny fort, back on to the battle field. "I'm Jace Herondale and I'm going to go do something completely reckless and stupid that will get me in trouble there for making my brave and amazing Parabatai come to my rescue" I said in my best Jace voice. Max laughed before getting his bow and arrow ready getting in front of me "Don't worry Jace I got your back. Alec Lightwood is the greatest Shadowhunter in the world I can protect you."

I smiled watching Max as he maneuvered around the 'battle field' swiftly. Well, I assume it was supposed to be swift. He lost balance a couple times and almost fell over. "Come out demon" he yelled looking around. I looked around as well wondering where Alexander could be hiding.

Being an actual Shadowhunter Alec was always amazing at this game. He knew how to maneuver in ways that make him almost invisible and when he played the demon he was good at hiding. "This calls for a sight rune" Max announced before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a washable black marker. He scribbled a poorly drawn rune on his arm smiling. He thought he drawn the sight rune but in reality it was the silence rune.

Even so I wasn't going to crush his little spirt so I kept that information to myself. Alec must have heard him say sight rune because the moment Max stopped drawing Alec jumped out of hiding, giving Max the illusion that his sight rune indeed worked. Max pointed at Alec, his face full of determination "prepare to die at the hands of Alec Lightwood monster." Alec's lip curved up a bit into a small smile before he went back to being menacing.

"Come and get me if you think you can." Max looked at me "Jace you fight him. I'll go to higher ground and see if I can get a shot at him." He ran away before I could ask how the heck he could make 'higher ground' and I watched him go before looking back at Alec. Alec smirked, his eyebrow rising slightly "Jace huh?"

I shrugged smiling "The greatest Shadowhunter in the world Alec Lightwood was already taken. Those were Max's words not mine." Alec smiled "So you going to fight me 'Jace'?" I pulled out a toy seraph blade smirking at him "I'll take you done no problem."

I ran at him swinging the blade to slice at his chest but he just moved out of the way and crouched kicking me out from under my feet making me fall on my back. Alec got on top of me pinning me down smirking "That ego gets you in trouble 'Jace'." I laughed "I believe I already said it can't fit in this fort." Alec laughed shaking his head before leaning down and kissing me softly.

I kissed him back and smiled up at him "My, my, what would Clary say if she knew I was with you tonight?" Alec rolled his eyes smiling "shut up Magnus." I laughed shaking my head and Alec laughed to before something hit his back. He looked behind him to see that one of Max's toy arrows stuck to his back.

Gasping dramatically Alec grabbing his chest and fell on his side "Oh, you got me! It hurts so badly!" he fake cried. Max jumped down from his hill of pillows and ran to Alec pulling out a toy Seraph blade. "In the name of Alec Lightwood I shall punish you." I raised an eyebrow at that. Maybe I shouldn't let Max watch reruns of Sailor moon after all.

Max drove the blade down 'stabbing' Alec. Alec cried out in fake pain before closing his eyes and dying. Max cheered excitedly jumping up and down "yay I did it, I beat the demon." I nodded picking him up and spinning him "You're the greatest Shadowhunter ever!"

Alec sat up watching us and he smiled tenderly looking at Max. "You would make a fine Shadowhunter Max." I put Max down and he jumped into Alec's lap hugging him "Nothing like you father. You're the best ever."

Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Max, tears forming in his eyes but he didn't shed them. They were happy tears I was sure about that. "Now that you saved the world it's time for bed" Alec said smiling. Max pouted "but I'm not tired." Alec thought for a moment before smiling "I may have an idea."

Alec, had Max take down his fort and the three of us made one together that we were going to spend the night in. By time we finished Max was so tired that he fell asleep in Alec's arms seconds after laying down. Alec watched him sleep rubbing his head gently. "You were so worried that he wouldn't look up to you. Look at him now, he thinks you're amazing."

Alec smiled "for now at least. He'll get over the Shadowhunter thing and move on to something soon. Maybe he'll embrace his inner warlock and will pretend to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"He does that during lessons but unlike with you I'm pretty sure he's mocking me. Five year olds shouldn't be able to mock." Alec laughed at this and laid his head on my shoulder. "I want moments like these to last forever." He looked up at me "promise that when I die someday you two will always stay together. I need to know that my boys will be okay without me."

I cupped Alecs face in my hands, pressing my forehead to his. "Don't talk like that. We still have a long way to go before that day comes. Right now you're alive and I'll soak in every single moment I have with you. I love you Alexander." Alec smiled sweetly looking into my eyes "I love you."


	4. Grounded

Chapter 4: Grounded

Alec Pov- I stared down at six year old Max Lightwood wondering what I'm supposed to do. Magnus was away on business that would take all night and I had no way to contact him for advice. "You're being very quiet father" Max said looking up at me. I just kept staring not knowing what I should say.

I have to punish my son, something I have never had to do before and I didn't know how to go about it. I always told Magnus that I was the serious parent and would have to be bad cop but now that it was time I didn't know how to be. Max stared up at me with his cute blue face and dark puppy dog eyes.

He knew what he did was wrong and he knew he would get in trouble so he was trying to look cute. Normally that didn't work on me so I couldn't let it work now at all times. "Do you know what you did wrong Maxwell?" I asked using his full name for leverage.

He put his hands behind his back and looked down at his1111 toes mumbling something I couldn't hear. "What was that" I asked getting to his level. He looked up meeting my eyes frowning "I used Magic in a bad way." "What else" I asked trying not to lose my serious tone.

"I used magic to scare you father and it was wrong of me. Daddy says it's normal to scare people for Halloween so why was it so bad? You didn't get hurt." I pinched the rim of my nose cursing Magnus in my head.

The incident we were speaking of is that Max thought it would be funny to scare me for Halloween. By using his Magic he conjured up every breed of spider known to man including the poisonous ones and put them all over my room. They were everywhere; on my gear, in my sweaters, on Magnus's and my bed. They were even in our master bathroom webbing away to their hearts content.

"Did daddy tell you that I was afraid of spiders" I asked looking at Max again. He nodded his little head and smiled "He said to get a rubber spider and scare you but that's boring. Real spiders are more fun and they come in all kinds of colors. Some are even hairy."

I shuddered at the thought of the tarantula that was holding my bow and arrow hostage next to the bed keeping me from going patrolling like I was supposed to be doing right now. "Father really, really, really hates spiders Max. Besides that you shouldn't be using your magic recklessly like that and without daddy here to fix it. What if you couldn't undo the spell?"

He crossed his arms and pouted angrily "I did it though. I was able to make all the spiders go away." "What if you couldn't though? Some of those spiders were poisonous. They could have really hurt you."

Max frowned losing his angry pout "I'm sorry father." I nodded rubbing his arm "I know you are Max but you still have to be punished. You're grounded." He blinked confused by this "grounded?"

The most Max has ever had to do was sit in a time out chair and think about what he did wrong. If it wasn't for the actual dangers of his actions I would just put him in time out again but someone could have seriously been hurt. "Grounded. That means you'll sit in your room and do nothing till I say so."

Max got wide eyed "But father it's Halloween. It's the one night I can go out without a glamour. You can't ground me on my favorite day." Maia and Bat were supposed to take him and I really felt bad about this but I had to show him the seriousness of what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry Max but you have to spend Halloween in your room. Now go" I said pointing in the direction of his room. He glared at me clenching his little blue fists. "I wish daddy was here instead of you" he said before running to his room.

Those words hit me hard and I had to sit there for a moment to let them sink in. I was Max's hero. I was the one he looked up to yet he said such a thing. I stood up making my way to the couch and I curled up hugging my knees thinking.

There will be a time when I won't be here anymore and it's just Magnus and Max. I don't like thinking about things like that since worrying about Magnus's immortality got me in a lot of trouble last time. Still sometimes I couldn't help but see a future that I couldn't reach. How much longer will I be able to be Max's hero? Maybe he's already done with me.

I closed my eyes trying not to think like that. This is just part of young rebellion. When mom had to ground Isabelle she would always say hurtful things to her too. The thought of my mom gave me the idea to call her and ask her for advice.

I grabbed my cell dialing her number and putting it to my ear. "Hello Alexander. I'm surprised you're not doing that mundane holiday with Max and Magnus." "Magnus is away and I have patrolling with Jace. Besides Max is grounded."

There was silence before she said "was this the first one?" I nodded frowning "It didn't end very well either. He said he wishes Magnus was here instead of me. That really hurt to hear."

"It will hurt the first few times you hear it but soon you'll learn that they don't mean it." I groaned running my hand through my hair "There's going to be more?" She laughed "afraid so." I dropped my hand frowning "what if he really does hate me?"

"That little boy worships the ground you walk on Alexander. He could never hate you no matter how many times you ground him. Just go talk to him and make sure he understands what he did wrong. Since this is his first grounding its ok to go easy on him but make sure he knows it won't always be that way."

I thought about that for a moment before nodding "thanks for the advice mom." I could hear the smile in her voice "of course anything for my favorite boys." I smiled shaking my head "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." I hung up the phone before getting up and heading to Max's room.

"Max we need to have a talk" I said trying to open his door but couldn't get it to budge. I blinked confused before twisting the knob again frowning "Max open this door." There wasn't a lock on his door so he had to be using magic on it. "I don't wanna, go away" Max called through the wood.

I groaned in frustration running my hands through my hair. Out of all the nights my son could start getting an attitude it had to be when Magnus was away. "Max Raphael Lightwood open this door right now or I'll let myself in." "You can't do that you don't have magic" Max challenged.

"You want to bet? Acting out like this isn't helping your grounding. If anything it's making it worse so open up. I'm going to count to three."

There was silence on the other side of the door and no attempt to undo the spell. "One… two… don't make me get to three Max." "You can't get in so who cares if you do." My eyes widened at his words and I let out an agitated breath.

"Three" I said pulling out my stele and pressing it hard into the wood. The stele glided on the door until an unlock rune appeared in black ink. I shoved the stele back into my pocket before grabbing the knob and turning it, pushing the door open and entering the room. Max screamed when he seen the door opening and got on the floor crawling under his bed to hide from me.

"Max why are you acting this way? I'm supposed to be patrolling right now and uncle Jace won't be happy that I'm so late." There was nothing but silence under the bed meaning he wasn't going to answer. "Come on Max please talk to me" I asked getting on the floor and laying on my stomach so I could see him.

Max was curled up in a ball hugging his knees and looking at me. Tears were running down his cheeks making all the anger I had go flying out of me, now replaced with concern. "Max sweetie don't cry. Come here" I said softly, holding out my hand to take his.

He stayed where he was still hugging his knees "It's not fair" he said softly. I frowned "well Max you did a bad thing so you had to be punished." He shook his head no "that's not it. It's not fair you and daddy are always working."

I flinched shocked at what he said. "What?" Max let go of his knee and rubbed at his eyes with a navy hand "you and daddy work all the time. I don't see you anymore."

"Max you know daddy and I have very important jobs. We can't always be here but we do what we can. Daddy is here with you during the day and he teaches you magic." Max shook his head not saying anything else.

I sighed running my hand over my face "Max please come out from under there and talk to me about this." He stared at me for a moment before finally climbing out from under the bed. I sat up and pulled him into my lap holding him tight "Does my work bother you Max?" he shrugged laying his head on my chest "you're gone during the day and sometimes at night."

I rubbed his head frowning "I have to fight demons Max you know that." "But you and daddy are never here together anymore. You come he leaves then when he comes you leave." I opened my mouth going to deny that but it slowly dawned on me that he was right.

With all the stuff happening with the faeries I have been busy at the institute during the day then at night I have to patrol. Magnus has his High Warlock duties to and he fits his schedule around mine. We really haven't been alone together in the past couple months let alone spending time with Max. "By the angel" I said softly, really letting it sink in.

I met my sons eyes frowning "have you been lonely?" he glanced away not wanting me to see the answer in his eyes. The action gave me my answer though and I pulled out my phone sending a text to both Maia and Jace. Max looked at my phone "what're you doing?"

I put my phone down smiling "I told Maia to stay home and told Jace I couldn't make it. I'm spending Halloween with my son." Max gasped and smiled "really?" I nodded "You're still grounded from going out though so we'll be spending time inside."

Max wrapped his small arms around my neck hiding his face in my neck. "I just want to be with you father. I don't care where." I smiled wrapping my arms around him and getting up carrying him to the living room. I sat him on the kitchen counter before going into the refrigerator and pulling out stuff to make sundaes.

Max's face lit up seeing all the treats and once I scooped Ice cream into a bowls Max started piling stuff all over it. Usually Magnus was the Ice cream sundae expert. He knew how to put just the right amount of cookie crumbs and chocolate fudge on without it being too rich. I on the other hand ate just normal ice cream with no theatrics.

"I wish daddy was here to eat with us" Max said digging his spoon into his bowl and shoving ice cream into his mouth. As if by magic seconds later the front door opened and Magnus walked in shivering from the cold. "It's October and it feels like late November out there." "Daddy" Max cheered jumping off the counter and running to him.

My heart almost stopped as he jumped, the height being way too high for his little body but he ended up landing on his feet. Magnus got on his knees scooping Max into his arms "my little blue berry. I thought you were going out with Maia tonight." I couldn't help but smile at the nick name Magnus gave Max. I made me remember Max's first Halloween where Magnus actually dressed Max up as a blue berry.

"Father grounded me from going out tonight" Max said but didn't sound mad over it anymore. Magnus looked at me surprised "Grounded? Was this over the spider prank? It was just a rubber spider Alexander there's no need to be so harsh."

I picked up my bowl of ice cream walking into the living room "Max do you want to tell daddy what you did?" Max's happy face turned into a frown "Not really." "Max thought a rubber spider was boring so he summoned real spiders. Every spider known to man including the poisonous ones."

Magnus's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head "Maxwell Lightwood." "I didn't know it was so bad" Max said giving Magnus the same puppy dog eyes he tried to give me earlier. Unlike with me that look actually worked on Magnus. Magnus smiled and hugged him tighter "It was just an accident and no harm was done."

"Yes but a lot of harm could have been done if he couldn't undo the spell" I pointed out going back into the kitchen to get Magnus an ice cream. "He did fix it though and that's all that matters" Magnus said standing up, still holding Max. I shook my head sliding the bowl over to him "always so forgiving aren't you?" "Well of course, how can you stay mad at this cute face?"

He sat Max back on the counter and grabbed his bowl of ice cream "so I've never really been grounded before but I don't think Ice cream is considered punishment." Max smiled grabbing his little bowl "its Halloween daddy." "Yes and his full punishment will be carried out tomorrow. Tonight though we are all spending the night eating candy and spending time together."

Magnus looked at me confused "You're supposed to be patrolling right now Alec." I nodded "I am but I decided not to go." Magnus looked at Max confused before looking back at me. I gave Magnus a 'we'll talk about it later' look and he nodded before smiling at Max "well I think that sounds like a great idea."

A few hours later we were sitting by the fireplace, lit up with Magnus's signature blue flames. The light made shadows on Max's face as he slept in between us both and I rubbed his head watching him. "Someone's had a long night" Magnus said smiling down at Max. I nodded laying my head on Magnus's shoulder "he really wanted to spend the night with us."

I looked up at Magnus frowning "he misses us Magnus. He says we're never together anymore and he's right. You have your clients and I have my duties. We don't spend time together anymore."

Magnus frowned still looking at Max "I didn't think he was old enough to care about stuff like that. He's growing up so fast." I nodded "he is and if we keep doing what we're doing we will miss moments like these. This wonderful family memory almost didn't happen." Magnus nodded looking at me "we need to cut back on our work."

I nodded "I'll let Jace handle stuff during the day and I'll wait for Max to go to bed before patrolling." Magnus nodded "And I'll schedule my meetings better." I met his eyes "we need to make time for us also. You and I haven't had alone time in so long and I miss you too."

Magnus smiled before leaning in kissing me "I will always make time for you darling." I kissed him back smiling trying not to think about how stupid I was being before. Magnus, Max, and I only have so long to be together. I should be soaking in every moment I get.

"Should we put the little one to bed" Magnus asked pushing himself on his elbows. I shook my head no smiling "Let's stay here a bit longer. I want more time with our little guy." Magnus laid back down smiling and we both laid on our sides watching Max as he slept soundly.


	5. Not One of Us

**Okay we're finally getting into Max's Pov. I would like to point out a couple of things going on in this story.**

 **One: None of the things that will take place in the next book series applies here. It's being pretty much ignored.**

 **Two: Cassandra Clare said that Alec and Magnus will have another kid at some point. I want to focus on Max and I don't want to guess what gender or species the next kid will be then get it wrong. So in this story they only even have Max.**

 **Now I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do and I absolutely love love love getting reviews. It helps me write so don't be afraid of leaving me comments. I accept them all with open arms.**

Born to Endless Love Chapter Five: Not One of Us

Max age: Eight Alec age: Twenty Eight

Max Pov- I looked through a line of outfits spread out on my bed wondering what I should wear for such a special occasion. Both father and daddy have business in Idris so I finally get to go there with them. Daddy says that that's where they got me as a baby and I have always wanted to see it. Now father is finally letting me go and I was beyond excited.

"Ready to go my little blueberry" daddy asked walking into the room smiling. His smile turned into a confused frown when he seen I was still in my PJ's. "Why aren't you dressed Max? Father's on a tight schedule we need to go."

I held up a couple outfits frowning "daddy I don't know what to wear. What do you wear to Idris?" Daddy was wearing pretty silver shiny pants, a black shirt, and a silver jacket with a red scarf around his neck. Something told me that wasn't how I was supposed to dress.

"Maybe I should ask father" I said looking at the outfits frowning. Daddy looked offended before crossing his arms "your father wouldn't know style if it hit him on the head." Father walked up leaning on the door frame "I've gotten better, I limited my sweater collection." Daddy looked at him "the sweaters are still frayed and holy."

My daddy liked to make fun of fathers' sweaters but it was obvious he really loved them. Arguing about them just seemed to be something they liked to do. "It's a little chilly in Idris Max so you might want to wear a sweater" father said ignoring daddy's comment about his sweaters.

I nodded grabbing my favorite light blue sweater that compliments my navy skin "thanks father." He smiled winking at me before pulling Magnus out to let me get dressed. People liked to say that I'm a mixture of my parents. I loved bright colors and fashion like my daddy but I also like to wear sweaters and old jeans like father.

Since its early December I've been leaning more toward the sweaters. They're not old looking like fathers but he still likes when I wear them. Once I was finished getting dressed I skipped to the living room excited. "How many kids my age do you think I'll get to meet" I asked slipping into the coat that father was holding open for me.

He smiled helping me button up the coat "who knows. I don't want you wandering too far from grandpas' house while daddy and I are in our meeting. I think there's some kids that live in the houses close by but that's as far as you can go." I nodded and daddy started getting the portal ready "come on Alexander he's eight years old. I think he can handle walking around Alicante on his own."

Father stood up looking at him "he could wander into the woods and get lost or taken by faeries." "I'll be fine" I whined wishing father would stop treating me like a baby. Shadowhunters grew up fast as did warlocks yet my father treats me like I'm five. Being a Shadowhunter with a Downworlder husband and son made you a worry wort I guess.

"I don't want to hear another word about it. I'm letting you go outside and play so be happy you're even getting that." I pouted crossing my arms "no fair." Father wrapped my scarf around my neck before looking into my eyes frowning "Max please do what I say. Not every Shadowhunter is as nice as Uncle Jace and Aunt Isabelle."

Daddy watched father frowning before looking at me "He's right Max. Just stay close to Lightwood Manor alright?" I nodded still not happy but I wasn't going to argue. I didn't like making father worry.

Father kissed my forehead before standing up and grabbing my hand. He led me to the now finished portal "do you see where we're going?" I looked into the portal squinting and smiled seeing a pretty mermaid fountain "Yes father." Daddy smiled "this is your first time going through Portal so make sure you remember the rules we told you about."

I nodded smiling "keep the fountain in my mind as I go through and never let go of fathers' hand." Daddy nodded smiling "hurry now, we're late for the meeting." Father squeezed my hand and I squeezed his back before going through the portal, keeping the mermaid fountain in mind.

The feeling of portaling was like being pulled off the ground and thrown across a plane of water. The force of it almost made me let go of fathers' hand but I held on tight. When my feet touched the ground the force of it made me fall to my knees and gasp for air. Father looked down at me smiling "you did great Max."

I smiled up at him before getting back on my feet "that was a strange feeling." "You'll get used to it as you get older. Once you're sixteen I'll teach you how to make your own" daddy said once he was through the portal. I smiled excited "really?" He nodded "of course."

"You two are very late" a familiar voice said getting closer to us. I turned around and gasped excitedly seeing grandpa walking up to us. "Grandpa" I cheered running to him. He got to my level holding out his arms and once I got to him he gave me a big bear hug.

"I've missed you so much Max" he said squeezing me tighter. I laughed trying to pull away "grandpa that's too tight." He let me go skurfing my hair playfully. He looked up at father smiling "everyone's waiting for you two."

Father smiled "We had to wait for Max to be ready. It's nice to see you dad." Grandpa stood up patting father on the shoulder smiling "you as well son." He did the same thing to daddy welcoming him as well.

The whole patting on the shoulder thing always confused me. Both my dads' are always hugging me and kissing me. Every time father and grandpa see each other they don't hug at all, just pat each other on the shoulder. It makes me wonder if there will be a time when I'm too old for hugs and my dads' and I will have to pat each other on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you all be getting to the meeting" Aunt Isabelle's voice came from the door. I turned to her smiling but lost my smile when I noticed something different about her. She has been staying in Idris for half a year with Uncle Simon so it's been a while since I last seen her. Last time I seen her she was skinny and had pretty long black hair. Now her hair was cut and she hand a big bump for a belly.

"Aunt Isabelle what happened to you" I asked not able to look away from the bump. Father smiled looked at her "wow look at you. You look ready to pop." Aunt Isabelle glared at him "Are you calling me fat?" Father laughed shaking his head "Never Izzy."

I looked up at father frowning "What's going on with Aunt Isabelle?" Daddy grabbed my hand and put it to Aunt Isabelles' belly. I blinked confused on why this was being done then gasped when I felt something inside move. "It moved daddy" I said looking at him shocked.

Daddy smiled "She's having a baby Max. Before a baby is born they have to spend nine months in their mothers' belly." I looked at her belly again before looking back at him "do I have a mommy?" Both daddy and father frowned making me feel bad.

Was mommy something I wasn't supposed to ask about? I never really thought about her before. "We need to get to the meeting" Grandpa said looking at my parents. They nodded and Daddy kissed the top of my head "We'll talk about this later. Have fun with Aunt Isabelle."

The three of them walked away and I watched them before looking at Aunt Isabelle "did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to make them sad." Aunt Isabelle shook her head no rubbing my head "You asked nothing wrong. Come on lets head to the house."

I nodded grabbing her hand and following her to the house. Alicante was as pretty as Father explained it. The city was made up of little shops that all had snow on the roofs and on the sidewalks. "It's so quiet here" I said softly, thinking of the noise of New York.

Aunt Isabelle nodded looking around "Idris is a great place to come around winter time. Shadowhunters don't make a huge deal of Christmas but we still like the season." I smiled thinking about last Christmas when we went to London to spend the Holidays with Aunt Tessa and Uncle Jem. "I love Christmas."

She smiled walking up to a big house out of the city "I heard all the ways Magnus makes Christmas special for Alec. You're spending this year with Aline and Helen right?" I nodded smiled "I'm so excited, I haven't seen aunties for almost a year now. Father says they're not stuck in the snowy place anymore."

She nodded going inside with me and heading into the kitchen "They have been in exile for a long time now. The war with the ferries recently ended so they're free to come home." She grabbed a couple mugs "want some hot chocolate?" I shook my head no biting my lip.

"I know I just got here Aunt Izzy but is it okay if I go outside and Play? Father said it's okay as long as I stay close to the house." She thought for a few seconds before nodding "sure but be careful okay?" I nodded and turned running out of the house.

I've never really been able to make friends in New York. Sure I play with a couple mundane kids at the park close to home but that's not the same. I have to wear a glamour around those kids so they don't really know the real me. If I make a friend here I'll be able to be my true self.

I made my way down the street looking around for some kids my age. I smiled spotting three boys standing by a tree talking to each other. "You can do this Max" I couched myself catching my breath "just smile and be yourself." I shook off the nerves before walking up to them all.

Once I stopped next to them they all stopped talking and looked right at me not saying a word. I bit my lip wondering what I should say "um… Hi." The middle boy crossed his arms looking at me. He had hair as gold as uncle Jace's but his eyes were dark blue.

"Can we help you" he asked meanly. I was taken back by the tone of his voice but decided to continue anyway. "My name is Max Lightwood. I was hoping I could maybe hang with you."

They all looked at one another before looking back at me. A boy with Black hair and brown eyes was the next to speak. "You want to hang with us? But you're a Warlock."

I frowned "Does being a Warlock mean we can't be friends?" The third boy with chestnut brown hair and green eyes rubbed his chin thinking. "Lightwood… Lightwood…" He dropped his hand "you're the son of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane aren't you?" I nodded smiling hoping that changed their minds.

The blonde laughed slightly "your father is Alec Lightwood?" I nodded proudly "yep that's him." He looked at his friends "my father says that Alec Lightwood isn't a real Shadowhunter at all." That made me lose my smile "yes he is."

The black haired boy smirked leaning on the blonde "my father said the same thing. He said Alec Lightwood dirtied his family name and is a disgrace to all Shadowhunters." I backed up slightly feeling as though his words were an actual physical blow. "Why would he say such a thing?"

The brunette rolled his eyes "Isn't it obvious Warlock? It's because of you." I backed up a little more "Me? What did I do?"

The blonde smiled coldly before walking up to me getting in my face "Just think about it. Adopting a warlock is bad enough but he had the balls to give you his name. Giving a Downworlder a Shadowhunter name is just disrespectful to our kind." "I'm named after my uncle Max" I said softly.

Father said that my name was special, that my being named Max Lightwood was an honorable thing. Daddy said the same thing. He said that my being a Lightwood should be something I should always cherish. How could having fathers' last name ever be a bad thing?

"Then he disgrace's himself more by marrying another guy. Not any guy but a filthy Warlock" the blonde said. All three of them laughed and I frowned looking at them all "my daddy isn't filthy. You take that back."

"Can't take it back because it's true" The boy with black hair said before shoving me "you're filthy to. You have dirty demon blood in you." I shook my head "daddy says I have a soul." The same boy shoved me again into the blonde and the blonde shoved me into the brown haired boy laughing.

"Stop it" I whined as I was once again shoved to the black haired boy. I kept getting shoved back and forth by all of them and I was starting to get angry. "Why do you even think you have two daddies freak" the blonde asked smirking. "It's because your mommy didn't want you."

I looked at him frowning "That's not true." He looked me in the eye, his smirk getting larger "You sure that's not what happened? I heard your mother couldn't stand the sight of you and hired a warlock to send you to Idris." I covered my ears shutting my eyes tight "Please stop."

They laughed and started shoving me again "Your mommy didn't want you. She thought you were a freak and couldn't even look at you." I kept my ears covered and could feel the burn of tears in my eyes "stop it." They stopped shoving me and I stood in the middle of their small huddle still having my ears covered and eyes closed.

The blonde put his hands on his hips "What's the matter Downworlder? Can't take the truth?" I tried to keep myself from feeling rage but I could feel the hotness of it consuming my body. "Shut up" I muttered dropping my hands from my ears and looking down.

The Brunette chuckled "How pathetic. Are all Warlocks' this sensitive? He would have never made it as a Shadowhunter." The blonde shrugged "Who cares what kind of Shadowhunter he would have made. He's a Bastard demon child just like Magnus Bane."

I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood "keep my daddies name out of your mouth." "Or what? You going to curse me? Send me to another dimension? You don't scare me Warlock."

He stood up straighter crossing his arms and smirking "Just watch, when I'm old enough I'll have your dad's head on a spike." All the heat from my rage went from my body to my hand. I swiped my hand as hard as I could across the blondes face smacking him with all my might. The boy fell to the ground with a shrieking cry and he held his face screaming to the top of his lungs.

The other two boys fell to the ground next to him asking him what was wrong. I watched him roll around the ground holding his face in pain and I wondered how a Shadowhunter could be in such pain from a little smack. The black haired boy glared up at me "You monster! You burned him!"

I blinked confused before looking at my hand seeing it was surrounded in purple flames. I held my hand up in front of my face terrified, staring at the fire that wouldn't go out. "I… I didn't mean to… it was an accident." They helped the blonde to his feet before glaring at me "Stay away from us you freak."

They hurried the blonde to a house close by and I quickly ran back to the Lightwood house not knowing what to do. I just burned someone and the flame wouldn't go out on my hand. I always had perfect control of my magic so why was it doing this all of a sudden? Once I was inside I ran to the living room and Aunt Isabelle smiled going to say something but she lost the smile seeing my burning hand.

Uncle Simon was sitting next to her and he got up running over and getting to my level "Max what happened?" I backed up holding my hand away from him "I don't want to hurt you Uncle Simon." He frowned looking at my hand before looking at my face "What happened" He repeated.

The front door opened and my parents walked in "We're back Max." I turned facing them and they both froze seeing my hand on fire. "Max what happened" Father asked getting to my level. I tried to move away from him so not to burn him, but he just grabbed my arms pulling me closer.

Daddy used Magic to make a purple jewel necklace appear and he carefully put it around my neck. The moment he did the flames surrounding my hand vanished along with the heat of rage. I grabbed the necklace looking at it before looking at daddy "What is this?" "I made it years ago to control your powers. Now tell us what you did."

I frowned holding my hand close to my chest "you'll be angry with me." Father ran his hand through my hair "just tell us sweetheart." I met his eyes wondering if when I tell him those eyes full of fatherly love will look at me with hate. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when there was a loud knocking at the door.

Father sighed standing up and walking to the door. I followed him curious to who it could be and my stomach dropped seeing the blonde boy standing at the door with a man who must have been his father. The boy had his hand covering half his face glaring at me. "Can I help you Rosewood" father asked glancing at the blonde.

Mr. Rosewood glared at father "You're monster son needs to pay for what he did." "Excuse me" father yelled clenching his fists. Rosewood pulled the boys hand away from his face and everyone gasped seeing a large burn mark starting to blister across his face. Farther looked at the boy before looking at me with shock in his eyes "What did you do Max?"

I hugged myself not liking my father look at me like that. Daddy got in front of me glaring at Mr. Rosewood "What did your brat do to edge him on? Max wouldn't use Magic recklessly like that." "How dare you call my son a brat Downworlder" he yelled.

"You called my son a monster. My son is no monster I can assure you so what did your son do?" "He and his friends said they were minding their own business when this warlock kid walked up to them and started showing off magic trying to impress them. He made a mistake and burned my son's face."

I frowned looking at the blonde boy. That's not what happened at all and he knew it. He was out to make me look like the bad guy. I glanced away hugging myself tighter.

Maybe I was the bad guy. I let my rage get out of control and I used magic on someone. I should know better than to hit someone with or without fire. I was to blame for all this.

"There's no way Max would do that" father yelled coming to my defense. The blondes' words floated in my head. _"You're father isn't a real Shadowhunter. He's a disgrace because of you."_

I bit my lip again before looking up at him "that is what happened Father." He looked down at me before getting back down to my level and grabbing my arms "Max what are you talking about?" I glanced away not able to look him in the eye and lie. "I… I wanted them to like me so I thought I would show them some magic. I lost control and I accidently burned that boy."

Father was deathly quiet before he let me go and stood up looking back at Mr. Rosewood. "He's just a child. He doesn't know how to control his magic and he usually knows better." Mr. Rosewood glared "I don't care that he's a child. My son will be permanently burned for the rest of his life. That Downworlder doesn't belong here or among our kind."

Father met Mr. Rosewoods eyes intensely "It was an accident. My son isn't a monster and I refuse to have you talk to me like he is. I'll pay for whatever your son needs to heal but I won't let you talk down my family. Now get out" He said coldly before slamming the door shut.

I looked up at him wondering what I should say but was struck silent when my father turned and looked at me with angry eyes. They weren't hateful like I feared but they still hurt to see. "Maxwell Raphael Lightwood. Do you know how bad this is?"

I looked down at my feet nodding "yes Father." "Someone could have been killed Max. You can't be so reckless with your magic. That's the number one rule and you broke it."

I wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him all the horrible things those boys said and the rage that resulted from it. I deserved this though, I needed to be punished for what I did. "I'm sorry father."

I looked back up at him and he sighed rubbing his eyes "I know you are Max." He dropped his hand and looked at me sadly. "I'm just so disappointed in you." I frowned at him before looking over at Daddy.

Daddy was looking at me with his pursing stare that he used when he knew I was lying about something. He wasn't falling for this for a second but he wasn't saying anything about it either. "We have to do damage control. Go to your room" father said pointing to the stairs.

I nodded going up the stairs and walking to my room down the hall. Once I was there I plopped on my bed hiding my face in my pillow. I was so excited to come to Idris and make friends my age. I wanted to be myself but it seems being myself makes me a monster.

The door opened and I lifted my head to see who it was. Once I saw it was daddy I sighed and dropped my face back into my pillow. "I'm so sorry daddy." He didn't say a word as he walked to the bed and sat next to me.

"Have I ever told you about my mother and step father?" I blinked away tears that were stinging at my eyes before looking over at him "no." He helped me sit up before having me face him. "It's not a nice story. I'm warning you now okay?"

I nodded wiping my eyes and he started. "When I was ten years old my mother decided she couldn't live with me anymore. She ended up taking her life by hanging herself in our barn." The boys' words saying _your mother didn't want you_ came rushing into my head.

I looked away frowning and he continued. "My stepfather blamed me for it so one day he decided to try to kill me. He had me fetch water in the lake by our house. He snuck up behind me and tried to drown me."

I gasped looking back at him "Did he stop? Is that why you're alive today?" He shook his head "I was scared and angry. I just wanted to live and before I knew it my stepfather was burning to death."

"So you messed up to daddy" I asked shocked. He nodded looking at me seriously "I know you lied back there Max. Tell me what they did to make you lose control." I looked away "I deserved to take the blame daddy. I hurt him."

"You may have hurt him but it doesn't mean you let them lie about what happened. Now tell me the truth right now." I sighed closing my eyes. "They called you a filthy Downworlder and said father was a disgrace."

He frowned "That's nothing for you to worry about Max." I looked at him "how can I not worry daddy? I ruined fathers name, I dirtied it with my blood." He shook his head no "none of the Lightwoods see it that way."

I met daddy's eyes frowning "Maybe father doesn't really love us. Maybe he hates us like the rest of them." Daddy's cat eyes turned into scary slits showing what I said made him angry. "Don't ever say that about your father again!"

I flinched not used to daddy yelling at me. Father was usually the one who was hard on me while daddy was calm. Tears formed in my eyes before spilling down my cheeks "daddy… I don't want father to hate me." He frowned and pulled me into his arms hugging me tight "Father will never hate you. He loves you more than anything and anyone in the world."

I hugged him back closing my eyes tight sobbing into his shirt. "They said such mean things to me daddy. They called us filthy and shoved me like I was a rag doll. Why were they so mean?"

He tilted up my chin making me look at him "The world can be a cruel place Max. It takes people like your father to make it better. Not a lot of people are like him and I can't promise you that you won't meet any more mean people." I frowned "There's more?"

Daddy nodded "sadly so blueberry. I promise you though that if you follow your fathers' example and be kind you'll live a great life." I wiped my eyes before nodding "yes daddy." "What do you want me to tell father?"

I shook my head "don't tell him anything. I don't want those boys to get in trouble." Daddy blinked confused "but they did the bad thing. If you take the heap for this you'll get in trouble not them."

I thought about that for a moment before looking back at him "yes, but maybe my deed will make them change their opinions of us." Daddy frowned but nodded. "If that's really what you want Max." I nodded hugging him again "I love you daddy, I'm really sorry I let you down."

He rubbed my head "you could never let me down Max. I'll always be proud of you no matter what. Father is still proud of you to. Never think otherwise okay?"

I nodded letting him go "okay daddy." He kissed my forehead before getting up and walking out of the room. I watched him thinking of the talk we had before laying my head back on the pillow. I let my mind wander to the boy I burned for a moment before falling asleep.

Three days passed. The Clave was very angry about what happened and there were limits put on my magic. Whenever I come to Idris I have to be supervised when using magic and have to get permission before using it. I thought it was dumb but father says it could have been worse and I should be grateful.

He still thinks I was showing off my magic that day and I hope he always thinks that. I want those boys to look back and think about what I did for them. I'll always feel guilty for burning that boy but maybe one day I can make it up to him. I can only hope I guess.

"Ready to go Max" father asked holding open my coat for me. I nodded slipping my arms in before buttoning the coat up. He grabbed my hand walking down stairs with me and I looked around trying to sketch the manor into my mind. Who knows the next time I'll be here?

We left the manor and made our way to the accords hall where daddy needed to make the portal. Idris being as small as it is meant that word gets around fast. Everyone knew what supposedly happened and I could hear them whisper as we passed them. I was happy when we got to the hall, away from all of those people.

Daddy got started making the portal and looked around the hall wondering how long I'll be grounded to my room when I get home. My eyes stopped at one of the pillars where a patch of blonde hair was hiding. I blinked confused before my focus completely set on it. It was the boy I burned, he was hiding behind the pillar watching me.

I looked back at my parents seeing they weren't paying attention to me. I looked back at the blonde thinking before smiling slightly and waving at him. He flinched looking a little surprised before glaring and turning running out of the Accords Hall. I watched him frowning before turning back to my parents.

Daddy looked down at me smiling "ready to go home Blueberry?" I nodded grabbing fathers hand "Very." I closed my eyes imagining my warm safe home before stepping through the portal with Father leaving Idris behind.


	6. Who Could Love It?

**Hello everyone! I have for you another chapter of Max's life. I don't know how I feel about this chapter because to me it seems like it's all over the place but it's an important chapter to future events.**

 **I said in the summery of this story that we would see what it's like for Max to grow up in a Shadowhunting world. I fear I wasn't specific enough on how far I plan for this story to go. I am no where near done with this story. I want to touch on everything from going through puberty, to max falling in love for the first time, to the way he copes with his fathers death. Even after Alec dies someday (which makes me die myself inside) I will still be showing how Max and Magnus get along and how Max deals with immortality in the late future. Sometimes Magnus will be at his side and sometimes he won't but venturing out is all a part of growing up.**

 **PS. If you're wondering what sex I think Max is into, let's just say the apple doesn't fall far from the free willing bisexual tree lol.**

* * *

Born To Endless Love Chapter Six: Who Could Love It?

Max age: 9, Alec age: 29

Max Pov- "Why should I have to watch him" I asked glaring down at my one year old cousin Michael Lovelace-Lightwood. He was sitting at my feet playing with my shoe laces. "Because all the grownups have to go to a meeting and I'm trusting you to be a big boy and handle Michael" My father said grabbing some books. "I'm a grownup to I should get to go."

That made both my daddy and my Aunt Isabelle laugh. "Sorry blueberry you're not quite there yet. You're only nine years old." I crossed my arms pouting "that's practically grown up" I said making them laugh at me again.

Father got to my level putting his hands on my shoulders "Now listen to me son. You are the only one we can trust to watch Michael. It's a very important task that a grownup like you should be able to handle." I pouted "But father" I whined.

"Grownups don't whine Maxwell" father said standing up and going back to getting things ready. I sighed looking back down at Michael. Ever since I turned nine my father has been acting crazy protective. He never lets me do anything a mundane couldn't do which frankly is boring.

I haven't really used my magic since the day I burned that boy and I've been way too scared to try. It's been a year since it happened but I was still terrified of not being able to control myself. I have nightmares about that boy almost every night and sometimes the dreams get worse. Sometimes I dream that I killed my dad's or cousin.

There's two dreams I have though that are always the most terrifying. It's the same dream but involves two different people on different nights. I dream about the story father told me about how he killed his stepfather. In the dream I'm the boy getting drowned and the person drowning me is a beautiful women that I've never seen before.

Those ones are bad yes but the worst version is when it's my father drowning me. It's absurd to imagine my kind father who loves me more than anything drowning me in a lake but in this dream he's different. His eyes are always filled with the hate I fear will become real someday and his grip on me as he drowns me is so strong I can't even move. The worst parts of the dream though is when I burn him alive.

Like daddy the dream always ends with me burning someone to death. I feel bad when I kill the woman yeah but when I kill father I feel so cold inside I might just freeze over. Daddy assured me that they're just nightmares that have no meaning. When I asked him who he thinks the woman was he always changes the subject.

"Fine I'll stay here and watch Michael" I sighed crossing my arms. It was better than going with them and possibly needing to fight with magic if something went wrong. Father smiled and ran his fingers through my hair the way I liked. "See you really are growing up, it makes me a little sad."

"Not me" I said simply. "I can't wait until I'm older." There was a flicker of sadness in father's eyes and it made me stop talking. There was a subject daddy and I normally avoided around father and that was talk of getting older. I never really knew for sure why it was we avoided the subject, daddy just wouldn't talk about it.

Father stood up looking at daddy "let's go" he said before grabbing the books and walking out. I frowned watching him before looking at daddy and Aunt Isabelle "did I say something wrong?" Isabelle shrugged "He's just upset that he's turning thirty soon." Daddy elbowed her glaring and I blinked confused before looking up at him "What's bad about father being thirty. You're over four hundred years old… or was it eight hundred?"

Daddy looked down at me looking like he was thinking about saying something. "Max when I get home you and I need to have a talk." I frowned "Am I in trouble?" He shook his head no "It's not that… there's just been something we need to discuss."

I nodded frowning "if you say so daddy." He leaned down kissing the top of my head before leaving with Aunt Isabelle. I watched them wondering what it was he had to say to me. "Max" the little voice at my feet cooed happily.

Michael was one years old and could only say a hand full of words like horsey, kitty, and ball. Somehow my name was added into that list and he said it constantly all the time. It was a little annoying if I was being completely honest. Don't get me wrong I love my cousin but he's a little baby.

The accident that happened in Idris may have stopped me from using magic anymore but it didn't stop me from wanting to make friends my age. I have only one friend who's the same age as me and her name is Penelope. She's a mundane girl who lives down the street in another apartment. I have to wear my glamour around her, which was the only magic I felt comfortable doing, and I hid the real me from her.

"Max" Michael said again making me sigh and look back down at him "yes Michael." He stood up on his chubby legs and held his hand up to me "play." I smiled not able to deny how cute he was and I grabbed his hand leading him into the living room. "Okay, what do you want to play?"

I sat on the ground with him and he looked up at me before looking at the purple jeweled necklace around my neck. "Pretty" he said reaching up to grab it. I quickly put my hand over it and moved slightly away from him "no Michael this isn't a toy. Without this my powers will go crazy."

He blinked confused before getting up again and going to his pile of toys. I sighed with relief before looking at the jewel laying in my palm. Daddy said that it should be okay to take it off now but I'm too afraid. I used to have such great control of my magic but burning that boy really scared me. If I accidently hurt another person or worse… kill them.

I shook that thought out of my head before holding the jewel close to my heart. "Maybe one day I won't be afraid anymore" I said softly before dropping the jewel and going back over to Michael. He was playing with a stuffed horse which didn't surprise me much. Shadowhunters normally didn't play with a lot of none hunter toys but Uncle Simon made sure Michael was growing up knowing mundane culture.

It's not always a good thing. The other day he made father and I sit through the entire _Star Wars_ trilogy which I didn't really mind. Father on the other had was complaining every few minutes on how unrealistic everything is. Uncle Simon then made the point that if all the things they been through ever gotten turned into a book or a movie mundanes would say it's 'unrealistic' which made father be quiet.

"I played with stuffed animals and I'm still pretty strong" I told Michael watching him make the horse run around me. He giggled before getting up and running down the hall. I watched him wondering if I should follow him and I gasped when he went into daddy's magic room. I stood up running down the hall "Michael no, we're not allowed in there."

All of daddy's important magic stuff was in there. I'm not allowed to ever go in here unless there's an emergency. I stood at the door biting my lip nervously before pushing the door open more and peeking inside. The room was full of magic books and potions I've never seen before.

Michael was on the floor crying and I quickly ran to him sitting in front of him "are you okay Michael? What happened?" He put his hands on his head whimpering "Book." I looked in front of us and there was a white book sitting there.

"Did this fall on your head" I asked picking up the book. He nodded still crying quietly and I rubbed his head gently "You shouldn't have come running in here like that." I looked back at the book reading the title. "The Book of White."

I opened it looking through some pages and I gasped stopping on a really powerful fire spell for fighting demons. "This is the spell book grandma told me about" I said softly skimming the pages. Grandma once told me about a spell book that no warlock should ever have. She said its power was too great and the Clave should have it in safe keeping but it was missing.

"Why would daddy steal the book" I asked myself turning to a page that he had marked with a sticky note. The note had in neat writing For Alexander. I blinked at the note confused before looking at the spell itself. It was a youth spell.

I frowned confused before reading the description "This spell let's someone old be young again for one day." I looked back at the note clearly written in my daddy's hand writing. This spell was for father but why would he need a youth spell? Shadowhunters are immortal to… right?

There was a loud thud and I looked toward Michael seeing he knocked over a bunch of fathers' paperwork. "Michael look what you did" I said closing the book and going to the paperwork. I started gathering it up but stopped seeing a file with my name on it. I picked it up frowning seeing the full writing on the file said 'Max's Mom Info.'

The Shadowhunters taunts about my mother hating me and not being able to stand the sight of me floated to the surface of my mind. I never thought I would know the truth about her but all this time daddy was spying on her. "How did he even find her" I asked myself opening the file. The first thing I saw was a picture of a beautiful woman with skin as tan as my daddy's and hair as black as his as well.

I couldn't help but smile at her skin since when I used glamour my skin appeared to be like Daddy's. I always thought I was doing that on my own but maybe that's what I really would have looked like if I had been born mundane. I looked down at my hand frowning at its coloring. My dad's loved my blue skin and dark blue hair, they were always complimenting it but not everyone likes it.

I hear a lot of Shadowhunters say it makes me a monster. Father says it makes me special while daddy said it makes me part of his color group. That group was made up of him, Catarina, and his dead friend Ragnor. Auntie Catarina then pointed out that Daddy technically didn't count because his skin is mundane colored.

I looked back at the picture seeing the color of her eyes were blue just like mine. It may be a coincidence or maybe it was the one part of me that was human. I took out the picture looking through some more pictures of her. There was one of her kissing another tan man, one of the both of them holding two other children with normal skin, and then there was one of her sitting at the grave of a child.

I turned the last picture over and frowned seeing more of fathers hand writing. 'Mourning the 'death' of her first born, Aka Max.' I frowned looking at the parenthesis around death. "What does he mean by mourning my death? I didn't die."

I dropped the photo now looking through some paperwork saying where she lives and what she does for a living. There was info on her husband and children as well. "Why is daddy doing all this" I asked myself looking at the next paper. I blinked seeing a picture of a warlock with snake eyes and sharp teeth.

It couldn't have been one of daddy's friends, I've never met him before. I turned the photo around and there was more writing saying 'May have been the Warlock to send Max to Idris.' I gasped loudly remembering that boy say that my mother didn't want me so she hired a warlock to send me away. "It can't be true" I said shaking my head "I won't believe it."

I threw the picture aside reading a few more papers until finally I got to one last slip of paper. I pulled it out of the file with shaky hands as I read the words written in a handwriting I've never seen before. 'Who could love it?' I shook my head not wanting to believe what I was reading.

"This… this can't be right. I know she gave me up but she didn't hate me. Mommy's are supposed to love their kids." I grabbed the family photo of them, shaking more. She didn't give them away. She clearly loves them and it's because they aren't monsters.

I dropped the slip of paper, running my hands into my hair and clenching it tightly. The cold words spun around in my head over and over again. Who could love it, who could love it, who could love it? I clenched my eyes shut tight trying to hold back the tears stinging them "Who could love me?"

Both of m-y dad's faces flashes into my mind and my eyes shot open feeling calmness suddenly take over me. "My parents love me… they took me in and gave me a home. They never once looked at me like I was a monster." I looked back at the slip of paper that said such hateful words and I picked it up holding it tight in my hands.

"You asked who could love me… yet a part of you must have. You could have killed me but you gave me a chance at living." I closed my eyes "A part of you had to love me." I couldn't help but smile at the possibility of it. "Thank you… you sent me to the best family I could ever ask for."

I looked at the family picture of my birth family before looking up at my daddy's desk seeing a picture of daddy, father, and I playing in my pillow fort I made years ago. "My family is perfect to me and we're going to be together forever." If I stayed with my real family I might have had to live with them hating me all my life. If they did somehow learn to love me I would have had to watch them get old and die.

Not with my dad's though. We're all immortal and so is the rest of our family. We'll all be together forever. I wiped the tears off my face before looking around the room wondering what brought me in here in the first place.

I gasped remembering about Michael and I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I stood up frowning "Michael where are you? Call out to me" I said looking around the room. His shrieking cry came from the living room and my body tensed at the sound.

That wasn't a normal baby cry. That was the sound of a terrified child. I swallowed hard trying not to panic. Maybe it was nothing and he was over reacting.

The sound of things breaking in the living room proved that it definitely wasn't nothing. The thought of Michael being in real danger made my body move into action. I ran to the living room looking for Michael. I gasped loudly seeing a huge slimy demon standing in the middle of the room, his slim covered tentacle wrapped around Michael who was out cold.

'What if he's dead?'My mind screamed but I shook my head to snap out of it. I pointed a shaky hand at the demon "y-you better but down my cousin right now or else." _"Or else what demon child?"_ His voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

" _I can sense that all your magic is locked away in that little necklace. You can't remove it only the one who put it there can."_ I grabbed my necklace looking at the Jewel before looking back at him. "I… I can fight you without Magic."

That made the creature laugh. _"What could a puny child like you possibly do against a powerful demon like me?"_ I looked around for a weapon frowning seeing there was none nearby. The demon laughed again before lifting Michael up high into the air.

" _Watch helplessly as I eat this small child right in front of your eyes. You won't have to live with the guilt of not saving him for too long since I'll be eating you next."_ I watched Michael as the demon started lowering him closer to his mouth. "I have to save him" I whispered clenching tight onto my necklace.

My hand shook over the jewel and I closed my eyes trying to stop it. 'You need to do this Max. Don't fear your magic any longer. Become one with your power' my mind shouted.

The shaking stopped and I opened my eyes glaring fiercely at the demon. "Get your slimy tentacles off my cousin" I yelled taring the necklace off my neck. The demon hissed backing up with Michael still in his grasp. _"How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to take that necklace off."_

"It's supposed to help me control my magic. Well now I have and I'm no longer afraid to use it!" I crushed the jewel in my hand making a small purple flame wrap around my arm and then all around my body before sinking into my chest. I stretched out my hand and purple sparks appeared at my fingertips before a full on whip of flames appeared around my wrist.

The demon hissed before holding Michael up to drop him into its mouth. "I don't think so" I yelled flicking my wrist making the flame whip lash out. It sliced right through the demons tentacle that was holding Michael. Michael started falling but I quickly changed my whip into a harmless net and caught him.

I pulled him into my arms and held him close making sure he wasn't injured. He was still breathing which was a good sign. The demon pulled its sliced tentacle close hissing at me. _"You will pay for that demon child!"_

I laid Michael carefully on the couch before turning back to the monster. "Bring it on slim ball." He spit out a glob of slime at us and I quickly put up a force field to protect us. The slim slowly ate away at the shield like acid.

" _My whole body is made up of this slime. You can't touch me and I'm ready for your stupid whip tricks."_ He was right I couldn't get close to him without being burned by acid. I had to somehow fight him from where I'm standing.

I closed my eyes trying to think if daddy taught me any long distance spells. We were on healing and using fire I didn't get further than that. "Come on… there has to be something" I said softly, concentrating on a solution. That's when the spell from the white book appeared behind my lids.

I gasped opening my eyes fast. "That's it, that's the spell I need" I said looking at the demon. The demon laughed, his mouth oozing with slime. _"Whatever you try it won't be good enough."_

"It doesn't mean I shouldn't try" I said holding up my hand and reciting the spell. Sparks escaped my fingers before fire formed around my hand. The fire bent and twisted taking form before finally it was complete and there was a bow made of fire in my hand. This just made the demon laugh again _"That's what you made, a bow? You going to try to hit me with arrows?"_

I brought the bow down in front of me holding it out "you bet I will." I pulled the flaming string of the bow back making an arrow also made up of fire appear. _"What makes you think you can hit me"_ the demon mocked, smirking at me passed the slim. I smirked right back at him "You're forgetting something very important."

" _Oh? What's that"_ the demon asked sarcastically. I glared at him not losing my smirk "I'm Alec Lightwoods son." The demon laughed more _"What's so great about that?"_

"Isn't it obvious demon? It means like him, I never miss." At that moment I let the flaming arrow go and it sailed across the room and right into the demons chest. The demon screeched to the top of his lungs as the fire melted into his skin. Once the flame was completely inside the demon vanished in a puff of ash.

The bow in my hand vanished and I fell to my knees gasping for air. Using that spell took a lot of my energy. I looked back at Michael hoping by the angel he was okay and sighed with relief when he started to stir. He opened his eyes before looking at me tiredly "Max?"

I smiled picking him up and holding him close "I'm so glad you're okay." The front door burst open and I held him tighter ready to fight with little strength I had left if need be. My body relaxed when I saw it was our parents. Aunt Isabelle ran to us taking Michael out of my hands and father ran to me pulling me into his chest as tight as possible.

"Oh by the angel, Demons attacked the area and I thought you could have been killed. I lost my brother Max this young I can't lose you this young to. I can't ever lose my special boy" he cooed into my ear. I smiled feeling even more sure now that I was where I belonged.

"I'm okay father. The demon grabbed Michael and tried to eat him but I used magic to stop him." Daddy walked up looking shocked "but you can't take off the necklace on your own." I bit my lip and looked over at the crushed jewel on the floor.

"I took it off once I decided to become one with my magic. I needed to protect Michael so I did what I had to do. I made my flames into a whip then a bow and arrow. I shot the demon to death."

Father looked proud at that but daddy frowned "where did you learn to do that?" I bit my lip again. "Um well… Michael may have gotten into your magic room and I stumbled upon the Book of White." Father looked back at daddy shocked "You have the Book of White?"

Daddy ignored him looking straight at me "Is there anything else you looked at?" I nodded frowning "The file with all the info on my mother." Father didn't look surprised about that one. "Max I know that lady said and did some mean things but please don't think we don't love you" Father said moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I smiled at him "I know you all love me. I'm grateful that she gave me the chance to be loved by the two of you." I hugged him tight, wrapping my arms around his neck smiling "I never have to worry about you leaving me father. We'll be together forever."

His entire body stiffened and I frowned pulling back to look at him "What's wrong father" I asked looking at his face. He looked into my eyes, his face as pale as a ghost and he put his hand over his mouth before standing up and running to the bathroom. I stood up going to go after him but daddy grabbed my arm "Max it's time for you and I to have that talk." I looked back at him worriedly "but father is sick."

He pulled me to their bedroom before closing the door and walking over to the bed sitting down. I looked back at the door before going over to the bed "What's going on daddy?" He pulled me onto his lap frowning. "I don't know where to start" he said softly.

I frowned reaching up and touching his cheek "Tell me daddy." He let out a sigh before looking at me. "I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn't know when you would be old enough to understand." "Understand what daddy" I asked getting worried.

He ran his fingers through my hair like father did but it never felt as good as when father did it. "You and I are going to live for a very long time because we're Warlocks, we're immortal." I nodded "I know this already daddy." He closed his eyes "Have you noticed how Father, uncle Jace, aunt Izzy and all the other Shadowhunters have all been getting older?"

I thought about it for a moment and frowned noticing that father does look slightly different than he did last year. "Shadowhunters aren't Immortal Max… someday… someday father will have to leave us." I looked at him wide eyed before jumping off the bed "Are you saying fathers going to die?" "Not anytime soon but someday yes he will."

I shook my head not wanting to believe it. "You're lying. Why are you lying about such a horrible thing? Father won't like that you're telling such horrible lies." "It's not a lie Max" Fathers voice said from behind me.

I turned looking at him lean against the door. I hadn't heard him come into the room. "But we're supposed to be together forever." I could see pain and sadness flash in fathers eyes.

"You and Magnus will be together forever I promise you that." I shook my head, tears stinging at my eyes "No, it has to be all of us. You me and daddy that's how it always has to be." Daddy got off the bed and grabbed my arms forcing me to turn around to face him.

"Max this is hard on father and me to believe me. We have faced it and decided to live every day to the fullest. You have to do that too Max. Don't dwell on what will happen in the future. You have to enjoy what we all have now… because it won't always be here."

The tears fell down my face and I looked down "It's not fair." Father walked over to us and sat on the floor pulling me into his arms. "I know it's not fair Max. I wish I could stay with you forever but that's not a possibility. I'm a Shadowhunter and I have to stay a Shadowhunter till the every end."

I wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face in his shoulder "I love you so much father." He kissed the side of my head squeezing me tight "I love you to Max. Having you makes my life all worthwhile." I smiled not able to help it and I held onto him tighter carving my father's warmth into my memory.

* * *

 **Sorry if you guys thought that was a short chapter. It was an emotional roller coaster for poor Max but happier times are soon to come.**

 **Also I have a bunch of Malec Fanfiction from my deviantart page and I was wondering if I should upload them to this site? Most of them are finished and I'm very proud of them. I also have one-shots for Malec week that I could put here. I would love to hear your thoughts on wither or not you want to read my old stories. Love you all!**


	7. Growing Up Too Fast

**Okay so this is the start of getting into meeting Max's friends. The next few chapters are going to be dedicated to Max's friendships and growing up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to read what you think.**

 **I have info on my future stories down at the bottom. Thank you all for your feedback on that :)**

* * *

Born To Endless Love Chapter Seven: Growing Up Too Fast.

Max age: 10, Alec: 30

Magnus Pov- I watched Alexander pack a bag to go to Idris by himself. "I don't see why Max and I can't go with you." "Because Max isn't comfortable yet going back to Idris. He doesn't want to risk seeing the boy he burned or worse his father."

I rolled my eyes thinking about Gabriel Rosewood, the father of that little boy Max accidently burned three years ago. "Don't let that idiot give you a hard time while you're over there. We already did all we could to help his son heal he should lay off of us." "Yeah but I still feel bad for the kid. He's the only kid his age with a burn mark across his face."

"I think he deserved it" I said crossing my arms. "He and his friends tormented Max and forced him into defending himself." Alec sighed pulling his last sweater out of the closet and folding it. "I still don't like that Max lied to me about what happened. If he told me that the kids were saying bad things to him I would have defended him more."

I smiled getting behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist "He was hoping his action would change the boys thoughts on us. I can't help but wonder if it worked." Alec shrugged leaning into my chest "I guess we'll see in time." I kissed his cheek before letting him go "while you're out playing Shadowhunter I'll be spending quality time with my little man."

Alec put his folded sweater in his suitcase before shutting it. "actually you need to take Max to Penelope's birthday party in Central Park today." I frowned "do I have to stay there as well?" He nodded picking up his suitcase and heading to the living room "the party's only an hour long so there's no point in leaving."

I followed him pouting "but I hate having to sit with all the other moms and have them ask me stupid questions about why I decided to adopt a kid at such a young age and why I decided to marry a man so much older than me." The first time I met the moms of Max's friends I wasn't prepared. They showed up without warning and I didn't have time to put on a glamour so they all think I'm only nineteen years old. Alexander and I are the scandalous couple in the group because we're gay, we homeschool our kid, and worst of all they think Alec's a cradle robber.

The funny thing about that whole thing is that if anyone was a cradle robber it would be the eight hundred year old warlock. "At least they still like you. They smile and act nice but the moment I turn my back they whisper about me saying horrible things. One of them thought I was flirting with their teenage son" Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Let's hope Max meets some Downworlder friends soon" I sighed before walking to the wall to make a portal. Max came out of his room playing a handheld video game and barely paying attention as he went into the kitchen. I was sad to see my son start to tilt into the preteen stage always playing video games or spending time with Penelope. She was his only friend and yeah he hung out with her friends every once in a while but he wasn't really that close to them.

"Hey max, how about you come in here and say goodbye to father" I said before going back to making a portal. Max came out of the kitchen still playing his game but he stopped briefly to kiss Alec on the cheek. "Have a safe trip father. Come home safe."

Alec ran his hand through max's hair like he always did smiling. "you sure you don't want to come with me to Idris? I'm sure grandpa would love to see you." His entire body tensed at the question and he quickly shook his head no.

Alec frowned dropping his hand "maybe next time then. Have fun at your party Alright?" Max nodded before going back to playing his game while walking to his room. Alec watched him before looking back at me saying "maybe I shouldn't go."

"You have no choice Alexander. Just leave Max to me I'll make sure he's taken care of." Alec looked skeptical but didn't say another word about it. He kissed me touching my cheek.

"I love you Magnus. Stay out of trouble while I'm away." I smiled "dearest Alexander. What's the fun in getting into trouble without you here to scold me?"

That made Alec smile and he kissed me again before going through the portal. I watched him before stopping the portal and heading to Max's room. He was laying upside down on his bed still playing his game. "Want to talk about Idris?"

"There's nothing to talk about daddy" he said not looking at me. I frowned walking up and sitting on his bed. There are many things Max inherited between Alec and I. One of those things was not wanting to look weak.

Alec and I both have trouble admitting when something is bothering us. We are just now starting to be comfortable talking to each other about our problems. Now Max inherited the same problem and it seemed he didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

I told him many times that he can talk to me about anything but he always played it off like nothing was wrong. He needs an actual friend to spill his heart to which was hard to do when your best friend was mundane. He wants to tell her the truth but it breaks the law. He's also afraid of his only friend in the world calling him a monster.

"What did you get Penelope for her birthday" I asked changing the subject. He smiled now looking at me. "I got her this fancy tea set she wanted. She hates teas parties but she loves collecting tea sets for some reason."

"Did father buy this tea set or did you conger it up?" His sheepish smile said that he took it without paying. I looked around for Alexander out of habit before holding out my pinkie finger. "I won't tell father if you don't."

Alec was always complaining that my conjuring things out of thin air was a bad example for Max. He just didn't understand the temptations of using magic. Max smiled sitting up before wrapping his pinkie tight around mine. "deal."

I smiled standing up "we should head out or we'll be late." He nodded turning off his game before grabbing the present and leaving with me. "so who's all coming to this party" I asked hoping it wouldn't be any of the kids with annoying moms. Max thought for a moment "well Penelope invited Jessica, Amanda, and I think crystal to."

I cringed when he mentioned Crystal. Her mother was the worst out of all of them because she was a big Christian lady. She found every part of my and Alec's relationship sinful. It's a surprise that she even lets Crystal talk to Max let alone play with him.

We both put on a glamour before we got to the park. Penelope was surrounded by her group of friends all dressed in pink and frills. Max never minded Penelope's… unique sense of style. Most likely because he lived his life watching my fashion choices and sometimes had his own fashion sense. He being Penelope's only male friend did leave him out of a lot of things she and her friends did though.

"Max You're here" Penelope said excitedly before running over to him. Max smiled at her handing her the present "happy birthday Penelope." She smiled taking the present and her friends walked up looking at him. "You're so late max" Penelope's snobby friend Crystal complained.

Crystal was as bad as her mother which wasn't surprising since little girls seemed to pay close attention to the way their mothers acted. "actually Crystal we're on time. You were just early." She ignored me like her and her mother always did and I rolled my eyes before looking at Max.

"I'll be right over there on that bench okay Blueberry." The girls giggled at the nickname and Max blushed before glaring at me "dad stop calling me that baby name." I put my hand over my chest feeling like I was just shot. Baby name? Dad!?

"Dad? What about daddy?" Max rolled his eyes which just hurt more. Was my son already at that age where he found his parents annoying? It's way too soon!

"Let's go play" Max said walking away with the girls. I watched him walk away frowning before going over to the bench still stunned. I knew the day Max would stop calling me daddy would come someday but this is too sudden. He just called me daddy before we left.

"Let's play hide and seek" Penelope announced before pushing Amanda against Max. "You two are it." I couldn't help but smile when I seen Amanda blush and look away shyly. Amanda has had a small crush on Max for a little while now but sadly Max inherited Alec's obliviousness. I don`t think Amanda has ever caught his attention and I don't know if it was really just Oblivious or that he just wasn't into girls.

I frowned thinking hard about that for a moment. Max has seen his fair share of normal relationships with Jace and Clary as well as Isabelle and Simon. He knows it's okay to love the same sex but does he know that it's okay for him to like the opposite sex? Does he think it'll hurt Alec's and I's feelings if he does?

I was hoping I was just reading too much into it and it wasn't a real problem. "Do you see Amanda blushing over there" Penelope's mom asked smiling "how cute." I smiled thinking it was cute to but lost my smile when Crystals mom said "Come on Karin, you can't seriously be letting your daughter like him." Amanda's mom, Karin, looked at her frowning "It's just a harmless crush."

Crystals mother shook her head "he isn't capable of liking girls. He was raised to think differently." I glanced back at her glaring. Of course that is what she thought.

"That's just crazy Megan. Alec and Magnus aren't brainwashing their son. Even if Max chooses to be like them there's nothing wrong with that" Penelope's mom said coming to our defense like always. She was the only one of the moms who wasn't crazy.

"Donna you are too accepting. There's something strange about that boy I can just feel it. You should get Penelope away from him before It's too late." Donna rolled her eyes before going to get the birthday cake ready.

I watched her sighing before watching Max and Amanda try to find the other two. "I see what you meant about them talking about us behind our backs Alexander. I guess the Mundane world isn't as changed as I thought."

Max Pov- I walked around the park with Amanda trying to find Penelope and Crystal. I hated when Penelope put her friends on me like this. She knows I'm only comfortable around her so why does she always do this? "I hope they hid close by" Amanda said walking so close to me she was practically leaning on me.

I moved away from her but she always seemed to be right back next to me so I stopped trying. "Aren't we all a little old to be playing hide and seek" I asked looking around. Amanda shook her head no "I think we should play games like this while we're young enough to. Speaking of which why did you call Magnus dad instead of Daddy?"

I frowned shrugging "I don't know I just think it's time I stop acting like a baby. I'm afraid of a lot of things that are out of my control and I feel like If I'm older I'll be able to deal with those things better. Older kids don't use daddy or like being called blueberry." She looked at me "why does your dad call you blueberry?"

"Because my eyes are very blue" I lied, used to answering this question. Dad didn't know how to stop himself from saying the nickname around mundanes and it always confused people. They don't know that the real reason he calls me that is because of my navy skin and dark blue hair. I was lucky I had blue eyes to cover it up.

"I don't think we'll ever find them" Amanda whined making me roll my eyes. I know I'm always saying that I want to make friends my own age but most of the time I can't handle Penelope's friends. Penelope herself is bright, pretty, and is always up for a little adventure. Her friends though are kind of preppy and don't like hard work or getting dirty.

The one girl I absolutely can not deal with is Crystal. We have a sort of rivalry if that's what you want to call it. Before she met me Crystal was Penelope's best friend and they did everything together. Eventually though Penelope got tired of having tea parties all day and wanted some more adventure.

The day she and I met I was playing Shadowhunter in the park. She thought it looked fun and asked if she could play with me. Every time we played she was my parabatai and we would save the world from evil demons. She thought it was just a game but I always wanted to tell her it was real.

There're so many things I want to be able to tell my best friend but I would be breaking the law by telling her. I also don't want to take the chance of her hating me or thinking I'm some kind of monster. I feel like she wouldn't think that way but the fear that she would out weighed the feeling.

I sighed looking up at the branches of a tree and blinked seeing Penelope sitting on the branch smiling down at me. "found you Penny" I called up, using my special nick name for her. "Since when can you climb trees?" She laughed shrugging "since now I guess."

Amanda looked up and gasped loudly in my ear. "Penelope get down from there. You're going to get hurt." Penelope laughed before jumping down from the branch. She landed on her feet next to me before brushing dirt off her frilly skirt. "you worry too much Amanda."

"How about we split up and find Crystal? Penelope and I will go this way you go that way Amanda" I said before grabbing Penelope's arm and dragging her in the other direction. She laughed going with me before smirking slyly. "So how was your alone time with Amanda?"

I glanced at her, concerned by the smirk. "Not very eventful. Why do you ask?" She lost the smirk now looking disappointed "Maxwell Raphael Lightwood, are you really that dense?"

I frowned "why are you asking me that? Did I miss something?" It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Amanda thinks you're cute Max."

My eyes went wide in shock "what? Why would she think that?" She shrugged "I don't see it because you're like my brother but I guess the girls think you're cute. Mostly Amanda though."

I shook my head "gross I don't want to be called cute and have girls crushing on me." She smiled linking her arm with mine. "Why not? We're ten this is the time for us to start liking boys and girls isn't it?"

I shrugged "I don't know." She looked at me thinking before asking "do you like boys like your dad's?" I frowned at the question not really sure how to answer. "I don't know Penelope, I've never had a crush before so I don't know what I like."

"I over heard crystals mama saying that you aren't capable of liking girls because of your dads." I shrugged "maybe but we won't know till I actually like someone. My daddy- I mean dad likes both so maybe I will too. Ten is too young to care about this stuff."

She looked at me frowning "your dad looked hurt that you didn't call him daddy." I frowned looking around for Crystal. "I know but he treats me like a baby and I want to show him that I'm not one anymore." She shook her head "You could have eased him into it you know."

I shrugged sighing "can we change the subject please?" She watched me for a moment before looking around "I want to come over to your house soon and play with your daddy's glitter again." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'm sure he would love that. He still sulks about me not liking the stuff."

"Which makes you crazy! Glitter is maybe the greatest thing ever invented and I wish I could meet the person who did." I smiled remembering the story dad told me of Henry Branwell and how in invented glitter. "I'm sure he was a… interesting guy."

Penelope nodded looking around and she stopped suddenly, grabbing my arm. "Max we went too far. We went into the woods." I frowned looking around and like she said we were deep in the woods.

"We need to go back" I said grabbing her hand and heading the way we came. She stopped looking around smiling "maybe Crystal is hiding here." I rolled my eyes at that "like Crystal would ever come near the woods. These woods are dangerous we need to go back."

She pulled her hand away and walking in the other direction "oh come on Maxwell, you never turn your back on a chance for adventure." "Adventure isn't normally in the woods" I pointed out watching her. She ignored me waking further into the woods looking around. "Maybe I should go get my dad."

She looked back at me "I thought you wanted to act older." I frowned looking back at her "I do want to act older." She smiled putting her hands on her hips "well then you can't go running to your dad every time you're scared." I crossed my arms "I'm not scared" I mumbled.

She smiled "then lets' go exploring." I looked back in the direction we came again before sighing and following her further into the woods. "what are you going to do if we end up getting lost" I asked staying close to her incase I needed to protect her. "I never get lost Max, have a little faith."

I followed her looking around trying not to look as scared as I felt. Father always told me that I needed to be on my guard if I ever got lost in the woods. Demons liked to travel through the woods at night. We should be safe since it's day time but if we get so lost that we have to stay the night here I don't know what will happen.

"Max look over here" Penelope called running over to a big hole in the ground. I quickly ran to her and grabbed her arm keeping her a little ways away from the hole. "be careful Penny, you don't want to fall in." She leaned over the hole looking down at the blackness "do you think a goffer made it?"

"I hope so" I said thinking it could also be a demon nest. Father said there were some demons who hide underground until nightfall. Penelope smiled "I wish we could see the bottom." I shook my head before looking up at the sky. It was turning purple from sunset.

"It's going to get dark soon Penny. I'm sure our parents are worried sick." She looked up at the sky nodding "I guess you're right Max." I heard the sound of cracking making me frown and look down at our feet.

The ground was cracking by the hole at a fast pace and they spread passed us. The cracks then opened wide and we both started falling in. Penelope screamed reaching for my hand and I took it pulling her tightly into my arms to protect her from the fall. We hit a hard surface and a sharp pain spread through my head before everything went black.

Magnus Pov- Donna walked over to my bench and sat next to me sighing "I swear our kids can play for hours. I can't serve cake until Penelope and her friends come back." I nodded looking up at the purple sky. "It's getting a little late. They've been playing for a long time."

I haven't seen Max in the last half hour and a part of me wanted to panic and look for him. I can't risk embarrassing him more than I already have. He wants to be treated like an equal and who am I to take that away from him? "You look a little down" Donna said watching me.

I looked at her "Max doesn't want me to call him blueberry anymore and he called me dad instead of daddy." Donna whistled "that's harsh. I remember when my first born started doing that." I looked ahead frowning "I wish Alexander was here to help me cope."

I have become too dependent on Alexander whenever something goes wrong. I know someday he wont be here to make all my problems go away and relying on him so much is only setting me up for heart break. Alec was the only person I could trust to go to besides Catarina. "He's only at work for a few days right? I'm sure he can help you when he gets back."

I sighed again "I guess you're right." Donna smiled rubbing my back "kids are meant to grow up Magnus. There's only so long we get with them so you need to enjoy it when you can." I glanced at her thinking about that before nodding thinking she was right.

I may have all eternity with Max but it doesn't make it any less harder to watch him grow up. Someday he'll want to go out and explore the world without me. I won't always be there for him to guide him through life. I'm sure the idea of Max growing up was even harder on Alec.

"Donna! Magnus!" Crystals and Amanda ran up to us out of breath and looking distressed. I stood up frowning "what happened? Where are Penelope and Max?"

Amanda shook her head "we don't know. They partnered up to find Crystal and I went to find her on my own. We haven't seen them since. I think they went into the woods."

Donna frowned looking toward the woods "it's getting dark. They will get lost if they're in there for too long." I looked back at her "you keep an eye on these two. I'll go into the woods and search for them."

I ran into the woods before she could have a chance to protest. I would hope that Max would know better than to walk around the woods without Alec or I. Then again he's with Penelope and she always gets him to do what she wants. She reminded me a lot of Jace which wasn't always a good thing.

I cupped my hands around my mouth yelling "Max! Penelope!, are you here?" There was no reply making my heart drop to my stomach.

The sound of hissing surrounded me and I quickly lit my hand with fire looking around. Demons were surrounding me looking like they were ready to attack. "You better hope you haven't laid a hand on my son demons. You'll regret it."

One of them pounced to attack me but I threw the fire that was in my palm at it causing it to vanish in a cloud of ash. I looked at all the other demons glaring. "okay demons you want to dance? Let's dance."

Max Pov- "Max… Max please wake up" Penelope's voice penetrated the haze in my head. I groaned in pain, using my hands to push myself to sit up. "What happened" I asked opening my eyes to look around. Opening my eyes didn't help much since where ever we were was pitch black.

Penelope wrapped her arm around mine and I could feel her shaking. "Max, I'm scared. I want my mom." I rubbed her head "We'll be alright Penny."

I made her let go of me before standing up and looking up from where we fell. I could see the full moon high in the sky. "How long have we been out" I asked softly before looking around. Even with the moon light shining it was way to dark to see down here.

"what do we do Max" Penelope asked holding back tears. I couldn't see her face but I could tell by the quiver in her voice that she was about to start crying. "Looks like I have no choice" I said frowning. I looked toward Penelope "promise not to freak out okay?"

"Freak out about what?" she asked but I didn't answer her. I took deep breaths before making my hand light up with purple flames lighting up our surroundings. Penny gasped loudly covering her mouth with her hands. She didn't look scared but she was shocked.

"Max how are you doing that…" she stopped talking for a moment looking at me closely. "Are you… are you blue?" I frowned looking at my hand and sure enough it was navy blue. The glamour must have released when I hit my head.

I looked around for a couple sticks and when I spotted some I gathered them up and dropped my flame on them so it was like a purple camp fire. I hoped the purple flame was bright enough for dad to spot. I sat down looking across the fire at Penelope. "This is who I really am Penny, I'm Warlock."

She was silent for a long moment before shaking her head "wait a second, then you have magic?" I nodded "yes but sadly I don't know any levitation spells to get us out of here… are you freaked out?" I wouldn't be able to handle it if my best friend turned her back on me. All the worry of that drained out of me when she smiled brightly.

"Are you kidding Max? Who wouldn't want a magical friend? That blue looks awesome on you, why did you hide this from me all this time?" I sighed "It's against the law for me to tell you."

She blinked confused and I smiled "remember that game we always used to play?" She nodded "Shadowhunters right?" I nodded "well those demon fighters are real. In fact my father is one of them and he's in Idris right now."

She gasped excitedly "is your dad one to?" I shook my head no "he's a warlock just like me. He`s over eight hundred years old. I'm only ten but I'll be immortal to."

She clapped giggling "my best friends a warlock. I can't wait to tell Amanda and Crystal." I frowned grabbing her hand "no Penny you can't tell anyone ever. If anyone finds out I won't be able to be your friend anymore."

She frowned at this "but I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled and hugged her "I don't know what I would do without you either. You're my best and only friend." She let me go looking into my eyes "I swear I'll never tell anyone else who you are as long as I live."

I smiled a thanks to her before looking at the fire I made. "I don't know if this flame is large enough to signal my father. If I make it too big though it will cut off our oxygen." She frowned looking up at the sky "so what do we do?"

I stood up looking at the sky as well "I think I have a plan but it's kind of dangerous. There's a chance I will catch the woods on fire." Penelope stood up "well we need to do something. I don't like closed spaces."

I nodded opening my hand and making fire form around it until my flaming bow appeared. Penelope gasped watching me "what's that?" I smiled holding the bow out to her "it's my own personal weapon. Dad said I'm the only warlock he knows of who can make weapons with his fire."

She frowned "but you don't have an arrow to shoot." I smiled "I'm not going to use an arrow. I use my fire as arrows and I'm going to shoot my fire up into the air hoping my dad will see it and come." "Do you think that'll work" she asked looking worried.

I held up my bow, pulling back the flaming strings and making a fire arrow appear. "Like I said before, there's a possibility I could burn the forest down." She frowned sitting down and hugging her knees. "So we're doomed."

"Have a little faith Penny" I said before letting the arrow fly. It went high up in the air passed the trees and then dissolved from the moister in the air. I quickly shot two more hoping that this was working and each time they reached the sky and dissolved. "The good news is that they aren't catching on any trees. The bad news is I don't know if anyone can see them."

Penelope frowned "so we're giving up?" I looked back at her frowning before lifting my bow up high again and letting more arrows fly. "A Lightwood never gives up." I stopped shooting arrows waiting for some kind of signal that my fire was being seen.

When I was about to lose hope a line of blue flames spread across the sky showing that dad seen my signal. "See that up there Penny? That's my dad's fire, he seen my signal." She looked up at the bright blue in the sky. "How will he know where to find us?"

I bit my lip thinking about that before making my bow vanish. "I have an idea but I don't know if I can do it right. I have to reach a line of fire up high enough to connect with my dad's flame." I took a deep breath trying to focus my magic throughout my body before I lifted my hand again and let my fire fly up into the sky.

It stretched higher and higher until it tangled around my dad's blue flame. The moment they connected I felt relief and power enter my body. My dad told me about an ability warlocks had where they could join their magic together to fight as one. He said it was close to the binding rune he and father used the day they fought the war against Valentine.

"Dad knows where we are. He should be here to save us any moment now" I said looking at Penelope. She looked at me tears forming in her eyes "are you sure? I'm really scared Max."

I frowned getting to her level and putting my hands on her shoulders "Penny it's going to be okay." I wasn't used to seeing this side of Penelope. She always was a leader and she was so strong willed. I didn't think she was capable of being afraid of anything. I forgot she's only mundane.

She wrapped her arms around my neck crying into my shoulder and I rubbed her back frowning. "Don't worry Penny. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you." She just held on tighter not saying anything and I watched her before looking up at the opening of the hole.

My dad appeared at the top of it and his cat eyes shined in the dark. "Max how did you two get down there?" "The ground cracked and sent us down here. Can you get us out?"

He made a face at me as if asking 'who do you think you're talking to?' "Of course I can get you out of here." He said a spell sending blue sparks down the hole. Penelope watched in awe as she and I both glowed and started lifting into the air. Dad was using a levitation spell to get us out.

Once we were on the ground Penelope let me go and hugged my dad thanking him over and over again for his help. Dad patted her pack before looking at me. "You showed her everything?" I frowned nodding "I protected her from the fall and when I hit my head the glamour wore off."

He nodded "does she know the rules?" I nodded "I told her everything and she swears not to tell anyone." Penelope nodded looking at him "I swear I won't mention it to another soul. Please don't make me stop being friends with Max."

Dad smiled rubbing her head "You're Max's best friends there's no way I would even consider making you stop being there for him. Just make sure you keep your promise." She nodded looking up at him smiling "I won't ever break it I swear." He nodded smiling "Let's head back to the party, your mom is worried sick for you."

She let go of my dad before grabbing my hand and walking with me back to the park.

Magnus Pov- Max was quiet all the way back to the flat. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I didn't know if he would even tell me. He was set on not being treated like a child so was asking him what was wrong a bad thing? We got to the flat and he walked to the kitchen pulling a yogurt out of the refrigerator.

"So… do you want to talk about what happened today" I asked trying to be casual." Max looked at me sticking a spoonful of blueberry yogurt in his mouth. "what do you mean?" I shrugged "well your best friend found out about you today and you used magic you've never used before."

He slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth looking like he was thinking of saying something. "It felt amazing the way we bound our magic together like that dad. I felt like we became one person." I smiled sitting on the couch "in a way we did. Our magic channels connected and we drew strength from each other."

He smiled "it was really cool dad." I frowned hearing that dreaded word once again. "Can I ask you something Max?" He nodded walking up and sitting next to me on the couch "sure."

I looked at him "why dad all of a sudden? You called me daddy before we left so what changed in the time it took to walk to the park?" Max frowned and looked into his now empty cup of yogurt. "It's just… I'm ten years old and I still feel like I'm a child."

"Well if you want to be technical you still are a child Max. You're not grown up till you're eighteen." He looked over at me frowning "I'm weak dad." I frowned at that "what are you saying? You're one of the most talented warlocks I've ever seen and you're so young."

He shrugged looking forward. "I'm terrified still of Idris and everything that happened there. I can't even think of facing that boy without either freezing up or getting eaten away by guilt. I hurt him really bad and nothing I'll ever do will make up for it."

His hand was trembling and I put my own hand on top of his squeezing his tight. "Oh Maxwell, you can't spend your life regretting everything. Maybe that boy doesn't blame you anymore. Maybe he knows he was the one in the wrong."

Max looked at me sadly "do you really think so dad? I don't go a day without thinking about what I did and I feel like I won't ever live it down. I feel like I bring father down and make him the laughing stalk of the Shadow hunting world." I frowned running my hand through his hair "Oh Max that's not true."

He moved his head out of my grasp, only liking when Alec rubbed his head. "I just feel like I'm stuck in place. Penelope knowing who I am makes me feel great. The fear of her rejecting me is gone but I have so many fears that're holding me down."

"Your father and I are nothing but proud of you. We will never think otherwise and I think you should stop being so hard on yourself. Penelope loves you for who you are, that should be proof enough that not everyone sees you as a nuisance." He thought about that for a moment before nodding "you're right."

He stood up looking at me "does it bother you that I want to call you dad now instead of daddy?" there was a small pinch in my heart for the part of me that didn't want him to grow up. I was so focused on Alec growing older that I was blind Max's growth. He's becoming a young man and he has so much of Alec in him.

I smiled at my son "you can call me anything you want Max. I'll love you no matter what." Max smiled and hugged me "I love you too dad. Thanks for talking to me about this."

I hugged him tight never wanting to let him go. My baby was growing up, Alec was growing up too and I was stuck in the middle. Max will know the feeling someday but for now he needs to feel the joy of growing older. "Of course Max. Anything for my young man."

* * *

 **Did you like it? I hope so :) You all said you wanted me to upload my old stories so that's what I'm going to do. Here is the summery for the first story I'll be uploading.**

 **In The Arms Of an Angel:** **Magnus Bane was just a normal Nineteen year old living his life. With his parents always looking down on him he's about ready to give up on his life. One day he came across an old church that caught on fire in 1989. It was said priests took teenagers there and sacrificed them to the angels to stay in gods good favor during the time of the Salem witch trials. No one can go into the church today but Magnus goes in anyway. He soon finds a teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes, and Angel wings?! The boy knows nothing of his past only that his name is Alexander and that he has been trapped in the church for a long time. Now Magnus has to help Alec find out the truth about his past before the past comes back to haunt them both.**

 **I will upload two chapters of this story every Monday and Friday and after that I'll upload the squeal In The Arms of A Warlock.**


	8. Young Love In The Moonlight

**Okay I have to point something out about my reviews. All my reviewers are amazing but something San said just made me roll on the floor laughing. She said "Crystal can go home and take her mother with her" I completely agree San but sadly she's in this chapter also. This may be the last time I use her for a long while though so we can rejoice in that.**

 **We're introducing someone I have been excited about for a long while now and I hope you all like him.**

 **Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to read your thoughts.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Eight: Young Love In The Moonlight.

Max Age: 11, Alec Age: 31

Max Pov- I stood outside of Penelope's middle school looking around at all the kids coming out and laughing with their friends. It was days like these that make me wonder what it would be like to go to school. Dad teaches me everything I need to know wither it be Mundane history or mathematics so there's no reason for me to go. Even so it would be nice to spend the day with Penelope and other kids my age.

I was here now waiting for Penelope like I did every Friday. Friday was 'Max and Penny's Super Night of Fun.' She's of course the one who named it that not me. I loved our Friday nights but I hated waiting for her to get out of school since she always takes forever.

"Quinton please wait" I heard Penelope's voice coming from the school doors. I looked up from the side walk watching a boy with dark brown hair and tan skin walk out. Penny walked out after him grabbing his arm to stop him. "Quinton please, talk to me. You've been acting so strange lately. Tell me what's wrong."

He pulled away from her grasp before glaring back at her "leave me alone Penelope. It's none of your business" he yelled before dashing off. Penny stared after him frowning and I ran up to her. "What was that all about?"

She sighed running her hand through her hair looking defeated. "That's my friend Quinton. He's usually super sweet but lately he's been snapping and a little cranky. I asked him what his problem is but he won't tell me."

I looked in the direction he went before looking at her "maybe it's a family issue." She shrugged starting to walk "he said it's not my business so I'll stay out of it." I raised an eyebrow at that "you never stay out of anyone's problems." She looked at me as if I insulted her but she couldn't deny it was true.

She frowned looking ahead as we walked to my apartment. "I just want to know what is going on with him. How could someone change so much in such a short amount of time?" I grabbed her hand squeezing it "some people just do."

She glanced at me before looking ahead again thinking. A lightbulb went on in my head and I stopped in my tracks holding her hand tight enough to stop her too. "Wait, can it be you have a crush on this boy?" Her face got super red before she turned and punched me in the arm with her free fist. "Why would I have a crush on such a stubborn boy?"

I smiled "by the angel you do have a crush on him. I can't believe you actually have a crush on someone." She put her hand over my mouth to shut me up. "Can you be any louder? If someone hears you It'll ruin my street cred."

I rolled my eyes pulling her hand away from my face "you have no street cred darling." She crossed her arms. "What if I do like him? Is that a crime to like a boy?"

I shook my head no smiling "my little penny is growing up." She huffed before turning and starting to walk again. "Says the boy who has never had a crush on anyone." I followed her again taking her book bag from her so I could carry it.

"I have all the time in the world to develop crushes and fall in love. My dad has had many loves but none of them compare to my father. How do I even know if the love of my life is even born yet?" She shook her head "It's still weird for me to think that you'll still be alive in a thousand years or so."

I shrugged frowning "I feel bad because I'm excited about all the adventures I'll have someday but at the same time I'll lose everyone I love. My father, my aunts and uncles, you." She frowned and grabbed my hand again squeezing it. "I wish we could be friends forever."

I looked at her frowning "we will be friends forever Penny. I'll never forget you even in a thousand years." She shrugged "you can't guarantee that." I watched her frowning before turning the subject back to Quinton. "I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Yeah there's no way that's happening. He obviously doesn't like me so I'll just leave it." I looked at her "One thing my father has taught me is you should never waste time." "Crystals having a party tonight and you're going to come with me" she said ignoring what I said.

I frowned at this "I hate crystal I don't want to hang out with her. Besides, it's 'Max and Penny's Super Night of Fun' remember?" She sighed "I know it is but I promised her I would come to this party and I don't want to go alone. I don't get along with those girls as much as I used to."

I sighed feeling guilty since her not getting along with them was mostly my fault. Amanda no longer has a crush on me, thank Raziel but now she joined Crystal in the 'I Hate Max Lightwood Club'. They want Penny to be part of it too but she said she would never turn her back on me. They bug her a lot about being friends with me.

"If you don't get along with them then why are you going to Crystal's party? I'm sure she won't be happy if you bring me." She shrugged smiling "maybe I just like creating drama. Quinton was also invited."

I stopped in tracks and looked at her shocked "I see your game." She looked at me batting her eyes innocently "whatever do you mean Maxwell?" I crossed my arms "you want me there for Crystal will be distracted by me and you can focus on Quinton. Oh let me guess, she also has a thing for this guy."

She laughed hitting me on the back "Max Lightwood, where do you come up with these silly ideas?" I glared at her "silly idea my butt. I'm completely right aren't I?" She stopped laughing at me and simply said "what if you are?"

"Why would I sacrifice myself to the wrath of Amanda and Crystal just so you can flirt?" She smiled "because you promised as my best friend you would do anything to make me happy." I bit my lip cursing myself for making such a promise. "Are parents going to be there" I asked in defeat.

She squealed before hugging me tight "oh thank you, thank you, thank you Max. Yes, Crystals parents will be there of course. The party is until pretty late because we're all watching the full moon at the end tonight." I thought about it seeing there was no way out of it. If there were parents, then my parents wouldn't object.

"Are you a hundred percent sure this Quinton guy will even come to the party? He didn't seem to be in the partying mood." She nodded "he will definitely come I swear." I sighed shaking my head "then I guess that's what we're doing tonight."

She smiled and hugged me tight again before kissing my cheek "You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have." I nodded "yeah I know and you're lucky I am." She smiled at me happily before turning and running home to go get ready for the party. I watched her sighing before heading home needing to get dads advice about how to deal with this night.

When I walked through the front door I was met with the horror of seeing my parents making out on the couch. I screamed covering my eyes "please stop." My father's face got red and he quickly stood up and fixed his shirt that was pushed half way up his back. Dad, having no shame like always, looked disappointed and sat up running his hand through his hair.

"I thought you were spending the day at Penny's" he said looking over at me. I peeked through my fingers to make sure they were decent before slowly dropping them. "Change of plans. She wants us to go to Crystals party tonight."

Both my dads' groaned at the mention of Crystal and I nodded "yeah I know but I have no choice." Father walked into the kitchen, his face still a little flushed. "I thought Penelope wasn't spending time with her anymore." I shrugged "It's an on again off again relationship I guess."

I walked up to dad but didn't sit on the couch since seeing my parents making out on it didn't make me feel comfortable sitting on it. "I need some advice. Have you ever been to a party you didn't want to go to?" He nodded "oh yeah plenty of times. The trick is to act like you're having a good time."

"That won't be easy when Crystal and Amanda will be screaming my ear off most of the time." Dad put his hand on my shoulder smiling "I'll tell you a secret about girls Max. There's no way to avoid a woman's scorn. There are ways to endure it though."

"I'm listening" I said watching him. He smiled "There's a spell that makes certain people muted when they talk to you. They can hear themselves talking but you won't hear a thing they say. You just have to make sure to nod a lot so they think you're listening."

I frowned "but that sounds rude." He shrugged "those girls are rude to you so you should be rude back." I glanced away thinking about that "the last time I reacted to someone being mean to me I burned someone. I have learned just to endure it."

Dad frowned at me but didn't say anything about it. Instead he simply shrugged "Do what you want Maxwell." Father walked out of the kitchen and crossed his arms looking at dad. "Do you ever use that mute spell on me Magnus?"

Dad winced as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He then recovered by smiling at father saying "noooo, I would never do that to you Alexander." Father watched him thinking before smirking and walking to his room "On second thought, I think I will go patrolling tonight." Dad stood up "but It's our date night Alexander."

Father came out of the room dressed in gear, he was very good at changing fast. He grabbed his bow and arrows before looking at dad "What was that Magnus? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Dad sighed "Alexander come on I've only done it twice."

Father walked to the door pretending not to hear him and he walked out closing the door behind him. Dad watched the door stunned and I looked at him "see, it's rude and hurts people's feelings. Have fun making it up to him" I said going to my room to change my clothes.

I showed up at Penelope's house around eight O clock and we both walked a couple blocks to Crystals house. I pretty much moped in silence the whole way there. Penny looked at me "are you sulking because you're being forced to come with me or are you still sore from seeing your parents make out?" I shuddered and shook my head "I walked in on something worse once so making out is no big deal. I'm mostly upset about this party."

She linked her arm with mine looking ahead like she was lost in thought. "Thank you for doing this for me Max. I want Quinton to like me and be able to trust me with what's been bothering him lately. I can't do that with Crystal in the way."

I nodded "I understand that but what makes you think I can distract Crystal and Amanda? They don't like me so I'm sure they will yell at me and move on." Penny shook her head thinking "no… honestly Max I think Amanda still has a crush on you. I think Crystal does too and that's why she is so mean to you."

I looked at her beyond shocked "Oh please be joking. Tell me you're joking so I can laugh about this." She shook her head no "sorry friend I can't say that. I really think it's the truth."

I groaned running my hand over my face. "Now I really don't want to go to this party. Crystal liking me is not something I have ever or would ever want in a thousand years. I think I'm going to be physically ill."

Penny shook her head stopping in front of Crystals house "oh it's not that bad. Use their secret crush on you as a way to keep them away from Quinton and I." I shook my head feeling like I heard her wrong "are you telling me to flirt with them?" She smiled nodding "that's exactly what I'm telling you to do."

I was completely stunned. "I don't know how to flirt and even if I did I wouldn't want to flirt with them." She batted her eyes at me again. "You said you would do anything to make me happy."

I frowned crossing my arms "you're not being fair here Penny." She pouted "oh come on Max it's just flirting. It's not like you have to kiss anyone or ask them out on a date. I just need an hour alone with Quinton."

I let out a long irritated sigh before dropping my arms in defeat "fine let's get this night over with then." She smiled happily and walked into the house with me. We walked through the house and went straight to the back yard since that's where the party was taking place. Her house was close to the park so her back yard was connected to the forest area close by.

Crystal smiled seeing Penelope but her smile turned to a scowl when her eyes moved onto me. "Why is he here? I didn't invite him." Penny smiled "you know I never go anywhere without Max."

I bit my lip wondering how I should start flirting with her. I had no idea what to do or what to say. I closed my eyes wondering what my dad would do in this kind of situation. A memory from a year ago came to me of my parents fighting.

I think it was something small, most likely about uncle Jace. Dad said something that made father really mad, kind of like he did today. Father was furious but the second dad flashed him a smile fathers anger melted away. Was a smile really all it took?

I opened my eyes looking at Crystal who had her arms crossed as she glared at me. She seemed to be waiting for me to say something so I took a page from my dad's playbook and smiled at her the way he smiled at father. "I really wanted to see you Crystal" I said still smiling. Her face turned a light pink the way father's does sometimes.

Penny smiled and snuck away in the time Crystal was stunned silent. When she came to she shook her head and crossed her arms again "why would you want to see me?" That was a very good question that I didn't have an answer for. "Oh well, I haven't seen you in a while and I missed you."

I felt bad lying to her but it's not like it mattered. Penny couldn't have been right about Crystal having a crush on me. The girls heart was as cold as ice. She looked shocked again by what I said "you missed me?"

I nodded smiling at her again "would you like to get some punch and catch up?" I was expecting her to laugh in my face and walk away but another blush appeared on her cheeks instead. "Oh um well… I don't see why not." I was completely stunned as we walked over to the punch bowl together.

She poured both of us a cup and I watched her closely to make sure she didn't poison it. She handed me my cup before sipping her own avoiding eye contact with me. This is not how I imagined this night going at all. Could Crystal really have a crush on me?

Somehow that thought felt worse than walking in on my parents. "How's homeschool" Crystal asked making conversation. I blinked at her surprised she wasn't being her rude self. "Um, okay I guess."

She looked into her cup looking irritated. "You would be smarter if you actually went to school you know." I rolled my eyes at the comment. Now this was the Crystal I was used to.

"I think I'm pretty smart even if I'm homeschooled. My dad teaches me lots of stuff as does my father." She shrugged "you have no friends though. Don't you worry you'll be corrupted by your parents?"

I glared at her "what do you mean by that?" She met my eyes "my mom says you're doomed to turn out just like them. You can't love girls and you won't go to heaven." I rolled my eyes at this "my parents aren't damned Crystal and neither am I."

My dad liked to think he was damned since his real father is after his life force but he isn't damned for who he loves. Father is part angel so there's no way he's damned. All these mundanes didn't understand the meaning on the word. "My family is fine the way it is."

She leaned on the punch table. "Don't you worry about being gay? Not being able to have a wife and kids of your own?" I frowned thinking that it won't be possible wither I choose to be gay or not. Dad told me warlocks can't have kids.

"I could always adopt like my dad's did" I said halfheartedly. She shook her head "What about your real mother? Do you know where she is or what happened to her? Did she die, or did she give you up?"

"That's none of your business" I snapped making her back away slightly from me. "Calm down weirdo I was just asking a simple question." I looked into my cup frowning "things with my mother is anything but simple." She blinked confused and I shook my head "just forget about it."

I looked at her again "am I the only one who wants to slow down and be a kid? Everyone is always talking about love and the future but we're only eleven. We have time to figure all this out. I have time."

I used to be so focused on growing up and being treated like an adult. A part of me still wanted that sure but I also wanted time so slow down. All these people will grow old and start families, they will have happy lives. I will have eternity but not everyone has that.

My hands started shaking when I thought about my father. The idea of losing him someday still chilled me to the bone. I don't think I'll ever be able to cope with the idea of it. Losing father, losing Penny, so many people are going to be out of my reach someday.

"Whoa Max you're shaking, what's up with you" Crystal asked, her voice actually sounding concerned. I forced the shaking to stop before looking at her frowning. "sorry, was thinking about something I shouldn't be."

She blinked confused and I shook my head "it's nothing Crystal just forget about it." I remembered that I was supposed to be flirting with her so I forced a smile. "So where's Amanda?" She watched me for a moment before looking around and pointing behind me.

I looked behind me and Amanda was talking to a young man giggling. So much for her still having a crush on me. This relieved me and I looked back at Crystal wondering if Penny was also wrong about her. "Anyone you want to be talking to at this party?"

She shrugged looking up at the sky. "I invited everyone in my class to this party but I don't really consider myself close to any of them. I'm sure they all came just because it's a night party." It was true that you didn't see a lot of eleven year olds going to parties at night.

I looked up at the sky too and I smiled seeing it was a full moon tonight. I have always loved the beauty of the full moon. Werewolves had trouble during it but even they thought it was stunning. There was just something magical about it I suppose.

Screaming came from the other end of the yard making Crystal and I both look toward it. A wolf about the size of a German shepherd was growling and snarling at the other kids. It may have looked like a dog to everyone else but I knew it was a werewolf. One of the kids here were Lycanthropes, a werewolf and this was obviously their first transformation.

It growled at some kids and everyone ran inside screaming. Crystal went with them trying to pull me with her but I pulled away from her when I noticed Penelope wasn't running. In fact, she was going toward it. Crystal gave up on pulling me in, going inside and I ran to Penelope getting in front of her.

"What are you doing? This is a werewolf if you get bitten you'll turn into one as well." Penny looked at me looking panicked and worried. "Max, Max that's Quinton."

I frowned looking back at the wolf. "That's Quinton?" I thought about the way he was treating her today. He was angry telling her to leave him alone. She said herself his attitude changed suddenly.

"Penelope you have to go inside where it's safe. I'll have Quinton chase me into the woods and I'll try to get him to change back. I can't concentrate on that if you're out here." She looked at me tears in her eyes "I don't want to leave him alone."

I sighed looking back over at Quinton. "I'm here with him. He needs to be calmed down and then I need to make sure he understands what's happening to him. You being there will make him feel stressed so please go inside."

She looked between us obviously torn between helping him and doing what I said. Finally, she turned and ran inside closing the sliding door and locking it. I watched her before looking at Quinton who was crouched down snarling at me. "Come and get me puppy" I said before turning and running into the woods.

Quinton howled before running after me. He was very fast; I could feel him on my heels as we ran to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Once we were there I turned around letting my glamour fall revealing my true self to him. I was hoping this may help him in a way to see someone else who wasn't normal.

He hesitated for a moment looking me over before he went back to growling. Prowling closer to tackle me and bite my throat out. I thought back to the story my father told me about his and dad's first date. He said they had to stop an out of control werewolf and dad used his magic to confuse her then calm her once father had her tied up.

I didn't have any rope with me so holding him down was out of the question. Using my magic to calm him down seemed to be the only solution. I entwined my fingers focusing my magic to my hands before stretching my hands out making a web of purple magic appear between my fingers. Quinton backed up afraid of the magic and I used that as my chance to trap him.

I forced the web I created to spread out and capture Quinton. He snarled and bucked around trying to get out of the trap but my magic was too strong. "Quinton you need to calm down. Penelope is worried sick about you. She likes you so you need to come back to her."

He stopped thrashing and looked at me intensely. I met his eyes sternly "you like her too right? I know you were trying to push her away to protect her but you don't have to do that. Penny knows about our world and she isn't afraid of you. I can help you if you'd just give me the chance."

His shoulders relaxed looking at me and I closed my eyes sending calming magic through the web so it would seep into his skin and help calm him enough to turn back. When I opened my eyes again a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting in the net looking at his hands. I sighed with relief before making the web vanish and walking up to him. He looked up at me frowning "did I hurt anyone?"

I shook my head sitting on my knees in front of him. "You didn't hurt anyone. Not a single bite or scratch." Tears formed in his eyes and he rubbed at his eyes trying to get them to leave. He obviously didn't like crying in front of other people.

"Did… did you mean what you said" he asked softly. I turned my head to the side confused "about what?" He made eye contact with me "about Penelope liking me." I blinked before smiling "she's crazy about you."

He closed his eyes "and you don't think my being a monster will change that?" I frowned putting my hand on his shoulder. "You aren't a monster Quinton. You're a Downworlder but that doesn't make you a monster."

"I'm not human anymore. How can I possibly be with Penelope? She deserves better than me." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close and hugging him.

"You don't have to be afraid of that or anything else. Penelope hasn't turned her back on me so I know she won't do it to you either. You're not alone in this okay? You have me to talk to and I can also introduce you to my aunt Maia the leader of the wolf pack of this city."

He listened to me talk staying completely still as I hugged him. "Penelope's my only friend. She was going to help me make some friends but now I can't." I smiled "you still can be friends with Mundanes you just can't tell them who you are."

"What if they find out somehow" he asked shakenly. I held him tighter "I'll be your friend then. I also have been searching for friends who will understand me. Like you so far all I have is Penelope. I feel like you and I would get along great though."

He glanced at me "you want to be my friend? Even after everything I tried to do to you?" I smiled "everyone deserves a second chance." He let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes and hugging me back tightly.

I smiled more and held him tighter "I'm Max Lightwood, son of the high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane and Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood." Quinton pulled away from the hug looking at me surprised. "There's more than werewolves out there?" I nodded gesturing at my blue skin "I'm a warlock like my dad."

He looked over my skin and smiled "your skin is awesome." I laughed "that's what Penelope said when she found out about it." I stood up looking at the time "the party will be ending soon. I'm sure everyone thought a wild dog came in through the woods."

Quinton stood up looking down at his scraps of clothes he was wearing. "I can't go back to the party looking like this." I looked him over thinking he was right before pulling out my phone telling Penelope to meet us in a few minutes at my house. After that was settled I grabbed Quinton's hand, glamouring us and leading him out of the woods and to my house.

I led him up the steps of the flat before unlocking the door and going inside with him hoping my parents weren't doing anything embarrassing. Dad was sitting on the couch reading meaning father was still out punishing him. Dad looked up from his book looking like he was going to say something but stopped once he seen Quinton. "Dad this is Quinton, he transformed for the first time tonight."

He stood up, dropping the book and he walked up to us. "You stopped him by yourself?" I nodded looking up at him "I did what you did when you and father stopped a wolf on your first date." He looked shocked that I even remembered that story since I was so young when they told it to me.

I smiled grabbing Quinton's hand again "he's my new friend so I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of him." Dad watched me before looking at Quinton smiling "it's very nice to meet one of Max's friends." Quinton looked up at dad nodding "it's nice to meet you too." I smiled at him before pulling him to my room to look for new clothes.

I looked through my closet wondering what I had that would fit him. He was a good few inches taller than me so most of my clothes might not fit him. I pulled out an outfit aunt Isabelle got me that I still had to grow into and I handed it to him "this good?" He nodded taking it and starting to change.

While he changed I snapped my fingers making three cups of hot chocolate appear. Quinton looked shocked that I could do that with my magic and I smiled at him. "That's nothing, you should see me fight with it." I handed him his mug before putting Penelope's on the little table by my bed.

He looked at Penelope's mug thinking before looking at me. "Is Penelope coming here" he asked sitting on my bed. I changed out of my uncomfortable button up shirt into my favorite blue sweater before sitting next to him and sipping my drink. "Yeah she should be here soon. I told her to give us a few minutes to talk."

Quinton looked into his mug frowning at his reflection in the drink. "What should I do now Max? I'm not human anymore so what do I do about my family and school?" I frowned looking at him "they don't have to know about it."

He looked at me still frowning "what if I get angry and transform again? Or what if I can't control my temper and go off on my parents or someone at school?" I put my hand on his forearm meeting his eyes "I'm going to have you meet Aunt Maia. She's an amazing pack leader and she'll know how to train you."

He watched me for a moment before sipping at his hot chocolate. I watched him frowning then looked at my bedroom door as Penelope walked in looking immediately at Quinton. "Are you okay" she asked walking up to him. He looked up at her "I should be the one asking you that."

She shook her head reaching down and grabbing one of his hands "I'm completely fine. I'm just glad you're okay." He watched her before looking at me smiling slightly "my new friend Max helped me out." I smiled back at him before going back to drinking my coco.

Penny looked between us before smiling sweetly "you two are friends?" I'm sure it was a relief to her. The boy she liked and her best friend being close was something I'm sure she was hoping for. "You should have introduced us sooner Penelope. This guy is awesome" Quinton said making me look at him shocked.

No one's ever called me that before and it felt weird to hear. I smiled thinking about all the adventures Quinton and I might have together. I love Penelope but she's a girl and I have always wanted a male friend. The closest I had was my cousins Michael and JJ. They were only Three and one so they didn't really count.

Now I had my first ever real male friend and he was also a Downworlder. I've finally have the friend I've always wanted. Penelope smiled grabbing her mug and she turned back looking at us. "Looks like the three of us are going to be super close from now on."

Quinton and I both looked back at each other and smiled before smiling at her. "It looks that way" Quinton agreed. She held out her mug "a toast to new friends." We both laughed at her and I shook my head before we all clinked mugs in toast.

"Do you think we'll make any more friends" penny asked looking at me. I thought about that for a moment and for some reason the boy I burned came to my mind. Why was I thinking of him now of all times? "Who can say" I said softly before finishing off my drink.

They both looked at me confused and I just shrugged smiling slightly before looking out my bedroom window looking up at the full moon. Maybe I'll make some new friends and maybe I won't. I have some friends and for now that'll have to be enough. It's more than enough.

* * *

 **Did you all like Quinton? I for one love him and am excited to see how close he and Max might get through out the years. Two more chapters about Max making friends and then I'll be focusing a lot on family and love. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. The Return of The Pillow Fort!

**This chapter should be renamed from 'The Return of The Pillow Fort', to 'BAGGAGE!' All of Max's baggage with Shadowhunters is finally seeping out of the poor guy. He just might crack.**

 **Okay I know I said there would be two more friendship chapters then I would move on to some family but I felt like a family chapter was needed and it actually helped me tie it together with the next chapter which will be another friendship chapter.**

 **I feel like I should point out that Max and Quinton like to playfully argue. At the beginning they kind of sound rude to each other but it's all in good fun.**

 **This chapter is about character development for Alec and Max's relationship along with Max's relationship with his cousins Michael and JJ. I for one think JJ is adorable and I played a drinking game (with juice) of how many times I wrote his name. Let's just say I would be wasted if it was alcohol.**

 **On that charming note, please read, review and enjoy. Love you All :)**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Nine: Double Trouble, the return of the pillow fort!

Max Age: 13; Alec Age: 33

Max Pov- "Are you sure you want to do this with me guys? It could be dangerous." I asked looking at my two best friends sitting on my bedroom floor eating popcorn. Penelope looked over at me like I said something stupid "Max, we're offering to help you baby sit your cousins how is that dangerous?"

I shook my head "they're not just any kind of kids Penny. They're Shadowhunters and they tend to get into a lot of trouble." I never forgot that day the demon showed up while I was watching Michael. He would have been eaten if I didn't save him.

Quinton flipped through one of dads' magazines not even bothering to look at me. "We can handle two little Shadowhunters. How different can it be from regular babysitting?" "Very different" I yelled looking down at him.

Penny leaned on Quinton's shoulder smiling up at me "don't worry Max. Everything will be fine." There was a knock on my bedroom door before father walked in "Max, Michael and JJ are here. We're all going to be heading out."

I crossed my arms watching him "why must dad go patrolling with you tonight? I don't want to be left with these two evil demons." "Michael and JJ are your cousins Max, don't talk about them like that. We need your dads' magical help so you have to watch the kids."

I let out a long agitated sigh and Quinton stood up rolling up the magazine before hitting me on the head with it "be respectful to your father Max." I grabbed my head glaring at him "stay out of this mutt." Quinton ignored me smiling at my father like a happy puppy "did I do good Alec?" Father smiled patting the top of Quinton's head; I swear I could see his dog ears perk and his tail wagging happily.

"You did great Quin, keep my boy in line okay?" He nodded excitedly and I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight the smile coming on my face. I don't know if it's because he's part angel or if he's a warrior but both Quinton and Penny admire my father a lot. Quin was blown away by my father the moment he met him and I still don't understand why.

"I for one can't wait to meet these kids. If their offspring of Isabelle and Jace then they must be beautiful" Penelope said standing up. They were beautiful. Even at Five and three years old you could already tell by looking at them who their parents are. I bet they'll be handsome when they are my age.

Michael looks a lot more like uncle Simon then he does aunt Isabelle but that doesn't make him any less stunning than her. He has his mom's bone structure and her piercing brown eyes. As for JJ, well it's pretty much what his name implies. Jace Jr. had golden blonde hair and golden skin like his fathers but his eyes were as green as his mothers.

People look at Michael and JJ and know who they are. They say things like 'that's definitely a Lightwood' or 'That boy's going to grow up to be another charming Herondale.' I looked down at my blue hand frowning. They were the kids who belonged and I was called 'that warlock child'.

My family makes me feel like I'm one of them and I would never belittle that but I still feel like I'm an outsider. It's intimidating trying to compete with angels and I don't know how much longer I can pretend like it doesn't bother me. I don't want to end up envying my cousins someday.

"Max are you alright" father asked watching me frowning. I glanced up at him before forcing a smile on my face. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go out to the living room." He watched me frowning for a few minutes before nodded and leading us to the living room.

JJ was sitting on the floor by his father's feet playing with the old toy soldier that used to belong to uncle Max. He was one of those kids who were quiet most of the time which was the only thing not like his father. Michael was clinging to his mom hiding his face in her hip. "I don't want you to go mama, stay here."

Aunt Isabelle peeled her son off of her before getting to his level "we all need to be on this patrol tonight. You'll have fun with your cousin Max." Michael shook his head before hugging her frowning. He just turned five and was at that stage when you wanted your parents with you constantly.

Seeing him act like that made me think of when I just turned five and I hid my father's weapons all the time so he wouldn't be able to leave. Little did I know that he just had to go to the institute to get new weapons so my efforts were pointless. Even so, father would pretend like he couldn't go since he couldn't find his weapons and then he would spend the entire day with me.

I glanced over at my father frowning. We don't spend a lot a time together anymore and I never get to see him in action. It's hard to see why everyone admires him so much. All I see is my plain father who; besides his age, is always the same.

Aunt Isabelle managed to get Michael off her again and they all headed out. I watched fathers back as he walked out closing the door behind him. "You were staring at him pretty intensely Max. Something wrong" Penelope asked watching me. I shook my head looking at her "just thinking about something it's no big deal."

She nodded before turning to the little boys smiling "These are some of the cutest little boys I have ever seen." She crouched down, hugging her knees and she smiled at JJ who looked up at her silently. "Hello there, I'm Penelope but you can call me Penny. What's your name?"

JJ just stared with a blank expression not saying a word and I crossed my arms. "JJ don't be rude, talk when you're being spoken to." Whoever said that this kid was going to grow up to be 'another charming Herondale' must be blind. He's a total odd ball and will defiantly be the black sheep of the family.

He stared a bit longer before silently mumbling "I'm JJ." Penny gushed before hugging him tight to her chest. "He is sooooo cute!" "I don't know if I would call it cute" I said watching them.

Quinton watched them also before looking at me. "You said these kids can be a handful? This little guy seems so chill." I shook my head "you couldn't be more wrong Quin. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

JJ may be a silent mellow person but that doesn't mean he doesn't get into trouble. That is at least when he's together with Michael. Our parents liked to say that Michael and JJ are like father and uncle Jace. Michael is loud and adventurous, always getting himself and JJ in trouble while JJ is calm and level headed like father.

It's not surprising Michael came out the way he did because; well just look at his mom. JJ on the other hand was a mystery to everyone. Father didn't think JJ was like him. He says if anything he's like uncle Max which always makes everyone look sad.

Michael stood up, no longer looking sad that his mommy left him. Now he looked determined which was never a good sign. "Come on JJ, let's explore the house. I bet we can find all kinds of fun spells from uncle Magnus."

"You will do no such thing" I said looking down at him. He whined loudly "but it's so boring around here. I wanna do something magical and fun." Quinton looked at me "why don't you do magic for them Max? You've been studying a lot so I bet you have some fun things to show us."

Michael crossed his arms "Max's magic is boring. Nothing like Uncle Magnus." I dropped to the floor and grabbed Michael around the neck, putting him in a headlock. "You wanna say that again you little brat?"

Michael struggled to get out of my grasp. "I will say it again. Max's magic is boring. Boring, boring, boring."

"And you're a brat. A brat, brat, brat" I said making the headlock tighter. Penny shook her head watching us "I see how the two of you are related." Michael and I both looked up at her saying together "we are nothing alike!" We fought a little longer before JJ's soft voice broke through our loud arguing saying "I want to build a pillow fort."

Everyone stared at him shocked that he actually said that much and Michael got out of my grasp smiling. "JJ wants to make a pillow fort so we need to make one. Fetch us pillows and blankets Max." "I'm not your servant you know" I said snapping my fingers and making lots of pillows and blankets appear.

Penelope laughed "You're not their servant but you did what they said without a second thought." I frowned thinking she was right and I cursed myself for being so obedient to children. JJ stood up wandering over to the pillows thinking before getting to work. Quinton looked over at Michael "shouldn't we start helping him?"

Michael shook his head no "he may only be three years old but JJ has artistic vision. If we tried to help we would just be getting in his way." Penny frowned "but he's too little to be making this by himself. Where's the fun in doing it by yourself?"

I thought back to when I was JJ's age. It's all pretty much a blur but I think I can remember making a fort of my own. I long forgot how I did it or what we played in it but dad took pictures of us laying in a tiny fort so I know it happened. "I made a fort at his age so he should be alright to do it."

We all sat on the floor watching JJ work. He kept arranging and rearranging pillows and blankets with a very determined look on his face. Three year olds shouldn't be able to look that determined but I heard this is the age where imagination runs wild. Once he was finished he backed up observing his work.

It was a little fort with a couple blankets held up by sticks and a pillow wall formed around it. It was really cute but there was no way we would all fit in it. Michael ran to the fort looking it over before hugging JJ smiling "you did so good JJ." JJ just stood still letting Michael hug him and once he let go Michael ran into the fort looking around.

"You all have to come in and see the awesome work JJ did" he said excitedly. Quinton looked at me whispering "we can't all fit in there." "We have to try" Penelope said before happily going to the fort and crawling inside. Quinton and I looked at each other before shrugging and crawling into the fort as well.

It was incredibly crowded and everyone was bumping elbows. Michael crawled out of the fort and grabbed JJ's hand pulling him inside. "This is your pillow fort silly you come in too." We all looked around not really knowing what to do next "there's nothing we can really do in here now is there" Quinton asked shifting his elbow out of Penny's side.

I concentrated hard on my own pillow fort. I think father said I used magic to make it more fun but how? What did I do? I closed my eyes trying to remember and a large battle field of pillows appeared behind my eyelids.

I opened my eyes looking at everyone. That field was my imagination come to life, I used magic to do it and I could do it now even better than before. I glanced at JJ thinking for a moment. This wasn't my imagination we were meant to be creating. It was JJ's and he should be able to control it.

I made a necklace kind of like the one dad made for me appear and I transferred some of my magic to it. I put it around JJ's neck smiling. "Here JJ, imagine whatever you want and my magic will make it come true. It will only work while you're inside this fort."

JJ held the Jewel of the necklace in his hand and seconds later the small tiny fort turned into a whole new world. It wasn't a battle field like mine. It was a city with buildings and streets all made out of pillows. It felt like it went on for miles.

"This is absolutely amazing JJ" Michael said looking around excitedly. I smirked at him "you know it wouldn't be possible without my magic. Guess I have fun magic after all." Michael looked at me like I said something stupid "it may be your magic but JJ's the one making it fun."

I swear I could feel the vane in my forehead burst at that moment. This kid was really pushing all of the wrong buttons with me. "How about we play hide and seek" Penny suggested making Michael and JJ look up at her confused. "What's that" Michael asked.

With all the mundane things Michael knows about I'm shocked hide and seek isn't one of them. "It's a game when some people go hide and some other people try to find them" Quinton explained. "I think we should be in small teams." I frowned "but we don't have enough people to make it even."

Penelope smiled wrapping an arm around JJ and another around Quinton "We will hide, you two seek." Michael got wide eyed before shaking his head no "I wanna be with JJ. JJ and I have to stay together." Penny looked at him "but one of you should hide and the other seek so you learn the fun of the game."

Michael looked nervous which really wasn't anything like him. I patted his head "my friends will take great care of JJ. You and I need to go count so we can find them." Michael hesitated for a long moment before nodding and walking away with me.

Penny and Quinton each grabbed one of JJ's hands going with him to hide somewhere. Michael and I went inside one of the pillow buildings and sat on the floor to count. Michael hugged his knees frowning and I looked over at him "why does it bother you not being with JJ?" He hugged his knees tighter "your friends might say something to hurt his feelings."

I glared at him "my friends would never do that. Why would you think they would?" He shrugged closing his eyes "because everyone else does. Not our family but everyone outside looks down on him."

I rolled my eyes at this "oh please if anyone gets looked down on it's me. You and JJ are actual family so everyone loves and respects you. I'm just a Downworlder who invaded." He shook his head "we aren't respected at all."

I watched him a little shocked. "Well it may just seem that way because you're children and they look down on children." He shook his head hiding his face in his knees "I overheard some of the adults talking about JJ. They said if it wasn't for his looks they wouldn't believe he's a real Herondale."

I rubbed the back of my head thinking "yeah well they're right. He doesn't act like past Herondale's." Michael looked up at me frowning "They say that there's something wrong with him. That if he doesn't grow out of this phase then he will be an embarrassment to his family and maybe even end up like Sebastian Morgenstern."

I frowned thinking that was harsh to say about a little kid. Michael closed his eyes "I don't see what the big deal is. I love JJ he's my best friend. I don't see anything wrong with him."

I looked at Michael thinking before patting his head. "That just might be enough to make JJ like himself a little more." He looked at me wide eyed "really? You think I can really help?"

I smiled nodding "You already seem to be helping him. You protect him from all those things people say right?" He nodded "I do, I don't want him to ever have to hear mean things adults say." He looked down "adults are so mean sometimes."

I watched him thinking before smiling "then lets' not become adults. We may grow older but we have to remember these feelings we have as children. If we don't let life's problems take over us, then we won't turn into mean adults." He looked at me "can we really do that?"

I nodded standing up "of course we can. It may get hard at times but if we don't lose sight of what we want then it will be easy." He nodded smiling before standing up "let's go find them now." I grabbed his hand walking out of the pillow building with him.

I looked around thinking back to something Michael said. He said 'we aren't respected at all'. Does that mean they say bad things about him too? I glanced down at him wondering if I should ask.

"Hey… Michael, you said 'we' don't get respect. Does that mean people say mean things about you too?" Michael stayed quiet, squeezing my hand. "What is it that people say" I asked frowning down at him.

"It's mostly other kids but they say I'm a mundane." I blinked confused "but you're not one so why do they say that?" "It's because I was raised to like mundane things that normal Shadowhunters don't normally care for. They say I'm a mundane playing Shadowhunter and I'll never be considered a real one."

I frowned thinking back to the three Shadowhunter boys who bullied me. "Why are Shadowhunter kids so mean? I don't understand what their problem is." "Daddy says it's the way their parents raise them to think" he said softly.

Him saying that made me think of the boy I burned and his father. Mr. Rosewood was a tough looking man and his son seemed silent and scared in his presence. The boy who was smirking at me and saying horrible things was scared being with his father. How did I not realize this before?

Almost every word out of the boys' mouth started with 'My father says' which means it's his father who put the idea in his head that my parents and I were bad. In the end it really does round back to horrible adults. I thought about my father and the way so many young people seem to admire him yet all the adults look down on him. What did father do for the new generation that makes him worth being idolized?

"I wonder if I'll ever understand adults" I said mostly to myself. Michael looked up at me not saying anything and I shook my head smiling. "Let's just drop this and try to find the others shall we?" He nodded and walked with me looking around.

"You seem to be super close with JJ, where would he hide?" He shrugged thinking about it. "I don't really know. Maybe somewhere small."

"Penelope likes to hide in high places." I looked up at the hundreds of building surrounding us and sighed. "We should have set limits to where we can go." "Are we going to have to check every one of these buildings" Michael asked frowning.

"If it gets to the point where we can't find them I can just track the necklace I made JJ. They should all be hiding somewhere together so a small space may not be worth looking for." He nodded and we started searching building after building. It was going to be a long night I could tell.

"Soooo" I said, no longer able to push down my curiosity. "Do you know what made JJ become so strange? He was pretty normal last year right?" Michael looked at me "you don't know?"

I shook my head no and he frowned "JJ is… special I guess. Not a lot of people know about it but he can do things not a lot of Shadowhunters can do." I blinked confused "like what?" "He can see ghosts, even the ones that don't want to be seen."

That was very weird but it couldn't be that uncommon right? "Does he talk to these ghosts?" He nodded "He says he sees the same people a lot. Uncle Max, Michael Wayland, Jonathan Morgenstern."

I was shocked by that "he talks to Sebastian?" He shook his head no "JJ calls him uncle Jonathan and says he's very nice. Aunt Clary says it's the Jonathan who never got a chance to live. Tessa told us that Will Herondale had the same power as JJ so it's a Herondale thing."

"Well if it's a Herondale thing then why do people think it's so weird?" Michael bit his lip "It's not really that part that people think is strange. He knows how to speak a little in the demon language, he understands what demons that don't speak English are saying. Jem says that since both his parents have strong angel blood that make the angel side of JJ very strong. Angels I guess can speak demon languages."

I was completely shocked by this. I can't even speak demon yet, it's very hard and dad said it takes many, many years of practice. Yet a three-year-old can so easily do it? He really must have special genetics.

"I think it's cool that JJ can speak to demons. It will come in handy when we are old enough to patrol and start hunting" Michael said smiling. I watched Michael thinking for a moment before smiling at him. "You're an awesome cousin Michael."

He looked at me surprised "why do you say that?" I shrugged going back to searching for the others. "You protect JJ and keep him safe from bad things. That's an awesome thing to do."

Michael shrugged "I learned from the best." I looked at him confused "the best? Who?" He looked up at me "I learned from you."

I was beyond surprised now. "Me? What did I do to make me the best?" Michael rolled his eyes "you saved my life remember?"

I nodded "of course I remember but you don't. You were out cold and only one years old there's no way you remember that." He shrugged "I don't have to remember it to know it happened. You saved me from being eaten by a demon so now it's my turn to save JJ. In a way by saving me you're also saving JJ."

I scratched the back of my head frowning "you're reading way too much into it Michael." He shook his head no "just think about it. If I died my parents would have lost a child and JJ wouldn't have any friends. He would hear all the things people say about him and who knows, maybe one day he would have taken his own life. Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary would have then also lost a child."

I frowned "you're making it sound like this family wouldn't survive without me." He shrugged "maybe it's not that extreme but my point is you're important to this family. You keep saying things like 'I'm the warlock who invaded'. Maybe others see it that way but your family will never think of you as anything but family."

I hugged myself frowning "You're too young to know things like that. Someday our family will see I don't belong. They'll see that all the other Shadowhunters are right about me." Michael watched me frowning "Do you think they're right about JJ and I? Do you think I'm a mundane playing Shadowhunter and JJ will end up like Sebastian?"

I looked at him shocked he would even ask such a ridiculous question "of course I don't think they're right. Why would you ask me something like that?" He grabbed my hand "If they're wrong about us, then that means they're wrong about you too." I watched him feeling tears stinging my eyes.

I blinked them away before patting Michaels' head smiling "when did you become so wise?" He crossed his arms smirking "I'm five years old, that's when you're at your wisest." "No it's not. You're just a little brat" I said ruffling his hair.

He laughed shoving my hand away "we should really try to find JJ and the others now." I nodded looking out the window "we really should." "I could help you with that" I voice said from behind us. We both turned around and a little boy was standing there smiling at us.

He couldn't have been more than nine years old and he had brown scruffy hair, brown eyes and thick black glasses. Michael looked at him blinking "who are you?" "I can help you find JJ" he said smiling, not answering Michaels question. Michael and I looked at each other confused and the boy walked out of the building wanting us to follow.

"Should we really follow him" Michael asked looking up at me. I shrugged "I don't see why not. He may be one of JJ's imaginary friends." Michael shrugged before grabbing my hand as we followed the boy.

The nine-year-old walked down the pillow street not bothering to look in the buildings he was passing. "What if we passed them" Michael whispered, reading my mind. The boy looked back at us smiling "don't worry, we didn't pass them yet." I watched the boy thinking before activating my tracking spell on the necklace I made, just to be safe.

It seemed the boy knew where he was going. He turned everywhere the tracking spell said to turn and eventually we ended up in front of an institute made out of pillows. "Oh wow" Michael awed looking up at it. I nodded just as stunned as he was.

"JJ has an amazing imagination" I said as the three of us walked inside the institute. The little boy led us to a giant pillow that was acting as the elevator. "Sit on it and it'll take us up" he said climbing onto it. Michael and I did as he said and sure enough the pillow started going up to the second floor.

Once we got to the second floor the boy jumped off the pillow and ran toward the library. We followed him and once the doors opened we were met with Penny, Quinton and JJ sitting on the floor reading a children's book. Penny looked up at us "what took you two so long to find us?" I crossed my arms irritably "you're the one who went so far away."

Michael ran to JJ and fell on his knees in front of him pulling him into a tight hug. "Yay we found you. Are you okay? Did they say anything mean to you?"

Penny and Quinton looked offended "why would we be mean to him?" "Sorry, he's very protective of him" I said sitting by them. JJ looked at Michael "they were nice" he said softly making Michaels tense body relax "I'm glad. We couldn't find you but then your friend came and helped us out."

JJ looked over at the boy "that's uncle Max" he said plainly. Michael's and my eyeballs practically popped out of our head. "Did you say uncle Max" we both asked together. JJ nodded and uncle Max walked up to us smiling "this fort is really impressive."

I just sat there staring at him. I didn't know what I should say or do. What do you say to the dead Shadowhunter uncle you're named after? What if he doesn't like that a Downworlder had his name?

I felt a warm gentle hand on mine and I hadn't noticed uncle Max was now in front of me looking down at me. "I'm happy that I finally get to speak with you. Could we maybe go somewhere private to talk?" I just nodded now too nervous to actually speak and I got up walking out of the room with him.

We went into the next room and he walked over to a couch sitting down. I hesitated before sitting next to him putting my hands in my lap. Silence stretched out between us which didn't make me feel any better. "I'm really sorry" I said deciding to be the first to speak.

He looked up at me "sorry about what?" I looked down at him frowning "When someone takes your name it's supposed to be a special thing. Instead a warlock has your name. You must be disgusted."

He frowned before reaching up and touching my cheek "that's not true at all. I wouldn't want anyone else to bare my name. You make my big brother really happy so if you having my name makes him even more happy then I'm honored." Tears stung at my eyes again but this time I didn't blink them away.

I moved my cheek away from Max's touch frowning. "I feel like I'm going to be swallowed up by the Shadowhunter world. What if one-day father doesn't love me anymore and he regrets giving me your name?" I closed my eyes tight trying not to turn into a wailing mess of tears.

It was my biggest fear ever, my father hating me or regretting raising me. I don't want him ever to hurt because of me. I don't deserve to have him in my life because all I do is drag him down. I can't even figure out what It is that's so admirable about him and that's sad coming from your son.

"Max, you need to stop thinking about stuff like that. Alec loves you. Once my brother loves someone he will never ever stop. He loves so deep and it pains me that I didn't see it before."

I looked down at him confused "what do you mean by that?" Uncle Max frowned looking down "Alec was always so… responsible. He was pretty much like my dad and I loved that but it wasn't exciting or fun. Isabelle and Jace were those things and I was so amazed by them I didn't really take time to see what Alec had to offer. I was a kid and was so naïve."

He leaned back on the couch looking at the ceiling "I never got to meet your dad. I heard about him once from Alec and Isabelle talking about him but that was it. I died not knowing that my brother was in love or that he loved men in general. I know those things now though and for years I have been watching him get happier and happier."

"I know Alec regrets things about me too. He regrets not being more fun and not bonding with me the way Jace and Isabelle did. I regret that too but I never not liked having my brother around. He did more than enough for me just by giving his precious child my name."

"But I'm just a warlock. A Shadowhunter should have gotten your name. It's thanks to me that your name is now muddy." Max shook his head "it's not muddy at all."

He smiled at me touching my hand again "I know what it's like to be looked down on by Shadowhunters. I was a silent kid who liked to read more than learn about demon hunting. I would have made a terrible Shadowhunter and everyone knows it. A lot of adults said so behind my back and even my parents predicted it would be like that. In a way, I guess I'm happy I didn't have to prove them right."

"But grandma and Grandpa are so accepting and kind. Why would they say their own son would be a terrible Shadowhunter?" This made uncle Max laugh a little. "Trust me, they weren't always so accepting. Just ask grandpa how he felt when Alec and Magnus got together."

I watched him frowning "you really have been watching them all this time haven't you?" He nodded jumping off the couch. "I really have. I hear them every time they look up at the sky and talk to me."

"Why are you hanging around JJ for? Don't you want to move on and rest in peace?" He smiled "being with my family is my peace. As for JJ, he's a lot like me so I'm helping him deal with everyone around him. He loves Michael but he needs more than just him as a friend. I'm being that for him as long as he needs me."

"Wow, you're way cooler than uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy." That statement made Max laugh again "I don't think that's possible." I meant what I said though. Jace and Isabelle were amazing and always helped us out but Max is choosing us over heaven.

When I look at uncle Max I see my father. Maybe it's because; in a way, my father raised Max. Love, devotion, loyalty. It makes me see, even if it's just a tiny bit, what there is to admire about my father.

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me? You want me to stop doubting my father's love?" He looked at me frowning "you hold your father at arm's length Max. You can't do that; it'll just make you regret the time you did have with him once he's gone."

I flinched at his words before looking away "we don't talk about that." "I know you don't. You, Alec, and Magnus all tiptoe over the subject but that's not healthy. Someday Alec will be gone and choosing to ignore that fact will just make it harder on you and Magnus when he is."

I covered my ears, closing my eyes tightly. "Please stop. I don't want to talk about it okay? I'll stop pushing him away I swear so please don't make me talk about this."

He looked up at me frowning before walking to the door "I should get back to the others. I'll give you a moment alone." He walked out closing the door and the moment he was gone I collapsed on my knees. I clenched my hands shut tightly, feeling tear drops falling on my knuckles.

"Please… don't go. Don't ever go…" I whispered before clenching my teeth shut trying to stop crying. I know I'm wasting the time I have with my father. He didn't have to tell me what I already know is true.

I keep saying I'm afraid he'll hate me and regret me but it's all a lie. I know father would never willingly leave me I know it deep in my heart. Someday he will go away though and I don't know if I can handle it. It's easier to let the fear make a rift between us in hopes that when he does leave it won't hurt as much.

Such a foolish thought. Of course it'll hurt. It'll be like a hole being carved into my heart wither I spend every waking moment with my father or if I went the rest of his life never speaking to him again. Pushing him away is hopeless and impossible.

The door opened again and both Quinton and Penelope walked over to me. They silently sat down on the floor and Penelope wrapped her arms around me pulling me close. "Your Uncle said you might need us so we're here." I wrapped my arms around her waist, crying silently and Quinton put his hand on my back rubbing it gently.

I stayed like that for a few minutes before composing myself and sitting up wiping my eyes. "Why did this night turn out like this? It's too much for me to deal with." Penny looked at her watch "It's almost the time your parents said they would be back. Maybe we should shut down the fort."

I nodded and flicked my hand making JJ's magic necklace vanish along with the super fort city. We were all huddled up again in the little tent and Michael looked around before looking at me and frowning "Max why were you crying?" I smiled at him patting his head "it was nothing."

I looked around for uncle Max but he wasn't there anymore. Since the magic wore off that means us being able to see him wore off too. I glanced over at JJ wondering if he could still see him or not. "I want hot chocolate" Michael announced getting out of the fort.

I raised an eyebrow at that "it's the middle of the summer and you want hot chocolate? It's official, JJ isn't the weird one you are." He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine back at him making Penny laugh and stand up "let's go make hot chocolate then." Michael cheered running out of the fort and everyone followed him to the kitchen.

A half an hour later all of our parents walked in all looking exhausted from their night of patrolling. "How did it go" Penelope asked looking over their torn dirty gear. "I rather not talk about it right now. In fact, I would like Jace to get out of my house as fast as possible for I don't kill him myself" father sighed crossing his arms.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at whatever it could have been that uncle Jace did this time. "Well how rude. Is that any way to treat your Parabatai" uncle Jace asked; looking wounded by fathers' words. "Get out" father hissed making uncle Jace back away.

I smiled watching them before offering to go find JJ and leaving the room. In the middle of making hot chocolate JJ wandered off and Michael told us not to bother him so we didn't go looking. He ended up being in one of the spare rooms where dad keeps all of his none magical books. JJ was sitting in the middle of the floor holding the book _Tale of Two Cities_.

"Is this a good one" JJ asked not looking up. I was going to answer him but a silent voice seemed to already answer. He looked next to him smiling slightly "would you read it to me later uncle Max?" I stared watching JJ interact with someone only he could see. How weird his ability must look to everyone else?

I wish I could see spirits like JJ can. Maybe if I could see ghosts the idea of father being gone someday wouldn't be so hard to swallow. I would be able to see and talk to him whenever I wanted. I shook the thoughts of father dying out of my head and smiled at JJ.

"JJ your parents are here." He looked up at me a little surprised since he didn't notice me standing there all this time. He hugged the book to his chest and I smiled at him "you can take that with you if you want. It belonged to Will Herondale."

He stood up still staring at me. "Did you see me talking to myself?" I smiled "you were talking to uncle Max right? He seems like a pretty cool guy huh?"

He nodded looking nervous that I was going to say something mean about his power. It seems Michael wasn't able to keep him completely oblivious to all the things people say. I patted his head smiling "you are an amazing little boy JJ." His eyes widened "really?"

I nodded "those powers will come in handy someday. They make you special and you should never feel inferior because of them." He glanced away looking like he was thinking before he slowly walked over to me and hugged my leg. "thanks Max" he said softly.

I smiled down at him before going out to the living room with him. I watched Michael and JJ leave with their parents before thanking Penelope and Quinton and sending them on their way too. "Did you and the kids have fun" dad asked sitting on the couch tiredly. I shrugged "we made a little pillow fort, nothing too exciting."

I glanced over at father who was pulling off his gear vest mumbling things like "why is it only ever slightly extinct? Can't they every just actually be extinct? Is that too much to ask for?" I smiled watching him before walking up and hugging him from behind "welcome home father."

He looked back at me with wide eyes "um… great to be home. What's the hug about?" I shrugged but didn't let him go "I'm just happy to see you is all. Can I start going with you to the Institute more often?"

I could hear a small gasp escape his mouth and he looked at dad. Dad watched us also looking shocked. "Um, of course you can Max. You never seemed interested in it before."

I smiled hugging him tighter "I just want to get to know my amazing father better." Father smiled turning in my arms and he hugged me back tightly "I missed coming home to your hugs." I smiled laying my head on his chest closing my eyes. "I want hugs too" Dad cheered before jumping at us, hugging us so hard we all fell to the ground.

We all cracked up laughing and we all stayed like that for a while. Laying on the floor talking about the patrol and fathers rant on why not enough 'extinct' demons are extinct.

* * *

 **Silly Lightwoods, the floor is probably dirty why you laying on it? XD Did you all like Michael and JJ? I like to think the loudest he will talk is an adorable mumble and his face expression is always blank most of the time. If you watch MLP I guess you could say he's the human version of Maud Pie lol. Did not mean to make that happen but hey, she's awesome too.**


	10. Unlikely Friends

**Okay, so If you read my story The Challenge you already know that I had this chapter done days ago but then all but the first paragraph got deleted. It was five a.m and I thought I saved it but I didn't. After crying my eyes out for hours and grieving the lose of all the raw emotion I put into the chapter I finally rewrote it. This wasn't easy since every time I started it I would get sad but I hope you all like it.**

 **Thanks to all of you who sent your kind words about the chapter and told me you would wait for a great result. I hope I made it worth your wait.**

 **SAN: Last night as you commented on the challenge and asked me how BTEL was doing I was working on this chapter. Seeing you suddenly ask me about it made me happy and it helped me finish it so thank you for thinking about me :)**

 **All my readers helped me out and you all are amazing so thank you.**

 **Note: There's a new character named Dantes, it's pronounced like Don-tez. Sometimes it confuses people.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Ten: Unlikely friends

Max Age: 14, Alec Age: 34

Max Pov- I got ready to go to the institute with my father trying to figure out why father pretty much told me I was going instead of giving me a choice. He said today was going to be a special day for the institute and I should be there to see it. I asked for more details but he just told me to get ready and walked out. I just can't figure out what it could be.

"It's not anyone's birthday and it's not any Shadowhunter holidays. Raziel, I can't figure it out" I whined, never liking being in the dark. This was just cruelty on my father's part. Angel knows he hates being surprised but it's alright for him to spring things onto me all of a sudden.

My dad walked into the room smiling but it fell when he seen I was still in my Pajamas. "How come every time your father wants you to go somewhere I always walk in on you still in your pajamas?" I looked at him frowning "Dad do you know why father wants me to go to the institute with him?" His smiled returned showing that he did indeed know why I must go.

I pouted and batted my blue eyes at him going to use every trick in my book to make him talk. "What's the surprise daddy?" Dad laughed "calling me daddy won't get you anywhere. Hurry up and get dressed your father and you need to get going."

He walked out shutting the door behind him and I stared at that door shocked. Daddy didn't work? This is something serious if calling him daddy didn't work. This was going to be something they both know I would run from if I knew what it was.

"Calm down Max, you can do this. It's your father you're talking about here. He's the gentle caring one who never puts you in situations you can't handle. Just get dressed and leave."

I went into my walk in closet skimming through my options of the day. My fashion sense has… improved if that's really the word I want to use. I have always had my own sense of style but spending so much time with my dad kind of influenced me. I've started using the extension name Lightwood Bane, so why not add more of a Bane flare to everything I wear?

I changed into my favorite black skinny jeans, my favorite blue T-shirt with the words 'I'm Feeling Blue' written on it, and a nice black dress shirt unbuttoned and left open. I completed the look with my favorite gray sparkly boots (sadly my dad's love of glitter finally rubbed off on me), my favorite gray beanie, and I applied a light touch of black eyeliner so my blue eyes popped. Eyeliner is the only makeup I like as of late and it's the only thing father will let me wear. He thinks I'm too young for makeup which I kind of agree with.

I moved over to my full length mirror making sure I looked perfect before heading into the living room. Father looked at me scaling my outfit before a small smile appeared on his face "You look more and more like your dad every day." I rolled my eyes smiling "well you wouldn't tell me what to expect so I just dressed the way I wanted to." Dad smiled wrapping his arm across my shoulders and kissing my forehead "I think you look great blueberry."

I looked down "you don't think the shirt is a bit out of place for a Shadowhunter event?" Dad looked at my shirt smiling at the words "the play on words is nice." My 'I'm Feeling blue' shirt was a Christmas present from my uncle Simon as a pun on my blue skin. The joke was on him though because I absolutely adore this shirt and wear it whenever I can.

"You look great now let's head out. We have to catch the subway before it leaves the station." I crossed my arms "I want to know why you want me to go with you to the Institute." "Don't worry about it lets' just go" he said grabbing my arms and walking out of the flat with me.

We glamoured ourselves before walking to the subway station in silence. Once we were on the train we each took a seat and I looked at him "Why are you doing this to me? You don't let me keep secrets from you so why are you doing this?" Father shrugged looking ahead "maybe I think it's for your own good." I glared at him "well maybe I see an umbrella full of spiders in your future."

"Do it and you'll be grounded till you're twenty years old" he said simply. I looked away crossing my arms, knowing he was serious about that. Father doesn't make empty threats. "I don't like being in the dark father."

He glanced over at me before just looking ahead again keeping completely silent. Once we got to the right station we got off the train and once again walked in silence till we got to the institute. We got off the elevator and uncle Jace was standing there waiting for us.

"Alec you're late. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago to greet everyone." Father smiled "sorry but my son took forever to get dressed." Uncle Jace looked over at me and skimmed my outfit. "well, look who's spending too much time with Magnus."

I frowned looking down at my outfit again. I have my own distinct sense of style but I always thought it was inspired by both my parents. I always try to have a blend of old and new, dark and light, plain yet fun. So much of myself is a blend of my parents.

I crossed my arms looking away from him. "Excuse me for wanting to look fabulous" I said before frowning hearing myself. I really did sound like my dad just now. "I rest my case" uncle Jace said looking like he was trying not to laugh.

Father looked at me smiling "you should go to the library Max. I'll come get you if I need you." My jaw dropped. "You had me come here just so I could sit in the library and read?"

"Go, go, I'll come get you soon I swear." I rolled my eyes shaking my head before walking to the library. I really don't understand what's going on with him. If he wanted me to read, I could have just done it at home.

The library was my favorite room in the institute it's true but that's only because of the portal inside it. I tend to get in trouble a lot for messing with that portal but really how can I not? I can't make my own portal till I'm sixteen and that may be two years away but it felt like ten. The least they could do is allow me to practice with that one, but no.

I stopped in front of the library and laid my forehead on the door sighing. There's no way he had me come here just to sit in the library. He was planning something and I was positive now that it was something bad. Maybe the Clave will be testing me on my magic to see if I've gotten better control.

Whatever it is father said it would be for my own good. What could possibly happen today that could be for my own good? "Stop stressing out over this Max. You'll know everything soon enough" I told myself frowning.

I grabbed the doorknob going into the library sighing. "Oh, Max you're here" an unfamiliar voice came from the desk making me look toward it. My entire body froze as my eyes linked with the boy I burned years ago. He was taller than before but that wasn't the only thing different about him.

His muscles were toned and filled out yet he still looked slimmer than most Shadowhunters. His hair and skin were still golden, and his blue eyes seemed lighter now that they weren't shrouded in hate. My eyes moved over to the burn scar running over his left eye that ruined his otherwise perfect face. I was the one who made him imperfect.

He moved away from the desk stepping closer to me "Max, I really wanted to speak with you." Him getting closer made me switch out of my frozen state and I turned running out of the library. "Max wait" he yelled running after me but I didn't stop. I didn't want to ever have to face this.

I frowned thinking about my fathers' plan and I was hit with betrayal. He knew I didn't want to face this boy. He knows that I'm being eaten away with guilt and I never wanted to see this boy again. Why did he do this to me?!

I turned the corner hoping to get on the elevator but I ended up hitting a dead end instead. I cursed under my breath before turning to run in the other direction but it was too late. The boy I burned was standing there blocking my way. I backed up against the wall looking down and closing my eyes tight.

"Please, I'm so, so sorry about burning you. I got angry and I took it out on you. I gave you that scar and made your life painful so for that I'm so sorry." Silence. I waited for him to yell at me or make fun of me but all there was, was silence. I opened my eyes looking up and he was standing right in front of me with a look of sadness and guilt.

"No Max; I should be the one apologizing to you." My eyes widened in shock. "What?" He rubbed the back of his neck glancing away "I said somethings that were harsh and I pushed you into defending yourself."

I wanted to argue that I still shouldn't have acted out but I was so shocked by his words that I couldn't speak. He looked back at me frowning "my father told me all these things about you and your family. I believed these things because he's my father and I trusted him. You knocked some much needed sense into me though and your father helped me too."

Him mentioning my father made me the most shocked. "How did my father help you?" He bit his lip glancing away "could we maybe go to the library and talk instead of being out here out in the open?" "Afraid of being seen with a Warlock" I asked watching him.

His eyes got wide and he looked at me "no that's not it at all. I'm not ashamed of being seen with you. I just plan on talking about some personal stuff and I rather not do it in the hallway." I thought about that for a moment before nodding "let's go back to the library then."

He smiled at me holding out his hand "My name is Darius Rosewood. It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked at his hand hesitantly before giving him my hand and shaking his "I'm Max Lightwood Bane." Darius smiled more but lost his smile when a familiar voice coming down the hall said "well look what we have here."

He turned around looking at his two friends from before. They were walking up to us both smirking. They obviously didn't change since the last time I seen them. Darius got in front of me protecting me from them "Joseph, Gabriel."

The Dark haired boy, I'm guessing he's Gabriel; stopped in front of us still smirking. "Look what we have here" he repeated "The fag and the monster becoming buddies."

I frowned thinking about what he just said. I was obviously the monster right? That means the fag was… I gasped before looking at Darius shocked. The guy who smirked and told me my parents were shameful for being together was gay!?

He stared them down, not denying what they called him. "Max isn't a monster. Both those words are offensive. I apologized for the last time we seen Max and I think the two of you should apologize too."

They both busted out laughing and Joseph shook his head "Does sucking dick make you brain dead Darius? Why would we apologize when we didn't do anything wrong?" Darius clenched his fists and it shocked me to see him get so worked up over them hurting me. "Max is a person just like us, you need to apologize."

Gabriel walked around Darius looking like he was thinking about apologizing. He then smirked and grabbed me by my T-shirt slamming me against the wall hard. I closed my eyes from the pain and tried not to panic. Dad says that when I'm scared the best thing to do is to act like whatever scares you doesn't bother you. "You're wrinkling my shirt" I said carelessly, pissing Gabriel off more.

"Gabriel, let him go now or else" Darius yelled making the other boys laugh. "What have you been up to monster? Been burning any of your victims lately?" Joseph looked at Darius placing his index finger on a part of his burn under his eye. "How can you defend someone who caused you so much pain and suffering?"

Darius moved away from him glaring "I'm the one who made Max hurt me. Let him go." Gabriel looked back at me smirking "Have your parents regretted adopting you yet? Do you still wonder why mommy didn't want you and why you're all alone?"

I opened my eyes looking him in the eye trying to look like his words didn't faze me. I put on my best poker face before saying "I'll have you know that my dads' both love me a lot. My mother couldn't handle loving me but I have come to accept that. I'm far from alone because I have amazing friends and two cousins who I love with all my heart. What do you have?"

All three of them looked stunned but Gabriel's shock soon turned to fury and he slammed me against the wall again "watch your mouth warlock." Joseph crossed his arms smirking again "what are you going to do Warlock? You going to lose control and burn him like you did Darius?" I glanced at him keeping up my unfazed front.

"I have great control of my magic. In fact, I could make you both go completely insane if I wanted to. I won't do that though because despite what you say I'm not a monster. If you want to keep categorizing me as one, then that's your propagative but that doesn't mean I have to prove you right."

Gabriel glared intensely at me before finally letting go of my shirt. "This isn't over Warlock" he said before turning and walking away. Joseph glared at me a moment longer before going after his friend. Darius watched them before smiling at me "by the angel Max, that was amazing."

I took a couple steps away from the wall before leaning forward and resting my head on his chest feeling all the strength I had leave me. "I was terrified" I whispered trying to get my heart to stop racing. Darius rubbed my head smiling "well I wouldn't have guessed. You did great."

I caught my breath for a few more seconds before standing up straight and looking at him. "So… you're into guys?" He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head "um well I'm interested in one guy in particular. He's really nice, I'm sure he would like you."

I watched him thinking. "If you don't mind me asking; what does your father think about you being gay?" He sighed dropped his hand to his side "my father and I don't really see eye to eye. I don't want to be what he wants me to be and he doesn't like what I who I want to be. I'm moving here so we can have some time apart since he said he can't even look at me right now."

I frowned "I'm sorry you're going through such a hard time." He shrugged smiling lifting his arms up to stretch them "it's no big deal. I get to learn demon hunting from my hero so it'll be a lot of fun." I blinked confused "is Jace your hero?"

He looked at me in silence for a moment before lowering his arms "um no, Alec Lightwood is my hero." My eyes widened in shock "my father is your hero? Why would he be your hero?" Darius shrugged smiling "Alec Lightwood is every gay Shadowhunters hero."

I frowned beyond confused now "why? I can never figure out what it is that people admire about my father? Do they admire him just because he's a gay war hero?" Darius was next to look shocked "Max don't you know what your parents did for the Shadowhunter world?"

I shook my head no "they told me how they met but that's pretty much it. I spent a couple stupid years trying to avoid being close to my dad so I didn't ask him a lot of questions." Darius shook his head crossing his arms "that's a shame. You don't even know how amazing your father is."

I frowned looking down and Darius quickly put his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry Max. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. Let's go to the library and I'll tell you all the reasons why I respect your father." I glanced up at him thinking before nodding and walking with him back to the Library.

Once we got there we both took a seat and he smiled "wow where should I start?" I thought before saying "you can start by telling me what it was that my parents supposedly did for the Shadowhunter world." Darius's smiled grew "He kissed your dad in front of everyone in the Accords Hall." I shook my head in shock "that's why everyone admires him? Because he kissed my dad in public? He does that all the time."

"It wasn't always okay for us Shadowhunters to love who ever we wanted, being gay was illegal and most Nephilim hid it from the world. Your father kissing Magnus in front of everyone was him coming out. Him coming out caused a whole domino effect of gay Shadowhunters to come out as well." "My parents kissing did all that?"

He nodded "not just that. They were the first Shadowhunter/Downworlder couple to ever get married in gold. They pushed for the law to be changed that the Clave and any other Shadowhunter had to acknowledge them as a married couple. It's not just gays that they helped, they helped mixed couples as well. So many people admire them it's not just me."

I frowned thinking about all these people that looked up to my father. I couldn't figure out what there was to admire about him but it seemed total strangers could. They practically worshiped the ground my father walked on. I really am a horrible son for not knowing any of this stuff.

"May I ask you a question" Darius asked watching me. I looked at him and nodded "sure what is it?" He hesitated before asking "why did you spend years avoiding your father? Was it something I said?"

I shook my head no "oh no it wasn't anything you did." I frowned glancing away "I couldn't face the fact that he'll die and leave my dad and I someday." He frowned and reached over putting his hand on one of mine "that must be hard to think about." I nodded "yeah so I don't make a habit of thinking about it. I avoid it as much as I can."

He frowned "that's not good though right? Do you at least talk to your dad about it? I'm sure he would understand." I shook my head frowning "dad is worse than I am about bringing up the subject."

I slouched in my chair frowning "sometimes when father isn't paying attention dad will just watch him. He'll look happy but suddenly his eyes would get sad. I think he thinks about his life without father or is trying to make sure fathers image is burned into his memory. I don't want him to have to think about it because of me."

I didn't want to continue this conversation so I asked "what other reasons is my father your hero?" Darius looked hesitant on changing the subject at first then answered "well last time your dad was in Idris he gave me a pep talk into being okay with being gay. He told me I shouldn't be ashamed of who I love." I thought back to when father last went to Idris and got wide eyed "That was four years ago! You knew you were gay at ten years old?!"

He shrugged "like I said before I like one guy. If I didn't meet him I'm sure I wouldn't have noticed that soon." I frowned pulling my knees to my chest hugging them tight "I'm fourteen and I still don't know if I even like girls, boys or both. I've never had a crush on anyone, yet everyone around me seems to like someone."

"Max you're fourteen, you have so much time to get interested in someone. You have thousands of years so you shouldn't be stressed over it." I looked at him surprised by his understanding. "You've changed a lot since we last seen each other."

He smiled "well your father isn't my only hero. You are too." My jaw dropped "me?!" He laughed and shoved me slightly "yes you, silly you. You helped me see the error in the way my father was teaching me."

I closed my mouth looking at his burn mark frowning "how bad was it growing up with that scar?" He shrugged "it hurts sometimes but besides that it doesn't really bother me." I turned my head to the side curious. "What does your boyfriend think about the burn?"

He laughed nervously glancing away "um well, he's sort of a crush for now. I don't have the guts to ask him out just yet. As for the burn, he thinks it's cool and gives me character." He put his hand over his left eyes smiling sweetly "he's the one who made me comfortable with this burn."

I stared at him stunned by the sweetness of his smile and the fondness in his eyes. I've seen that look somewhere before. "Darius where are you" an almost musical male voice asked from the hallway. I looked at the door confused and Darius gasped excitedly before calling out "I'm in the library Dantes."

The door opened and a boy walked in looking at us "There you are Darius. You know I hate when you leave me alone with your awful friends. They say such horrible things to me" he said walking up to us. The closer he got to us the more stunned I got from looking at him.

He was stunning. His hair was the color of dark chocolate yet his skin was so pale it almost looked like snow. The features that stood out on him though were his dazzling violet eyes, and his slightly pointed ears that reminded me of aunt Helen's. "Part Fay" I whispered to myself.

Darius nodded smiling "Max this is Dantes Crossheart, he's part Faerie. His mother was a Faerie and his father is a Shadowhunter." Dantes looked at me smiling a smile that was so dazzling it was blinding. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet the famous Max Lightwood. Darius is always talking about you and your father."

I shook his hand smiling back "I've actually been going by Lightwood Bane now, I figured I should show who both my parents are." Dantes let go of my hand still smiling "well that's sweet of you to consider both your parents' feelings like that." He looked back at Darius "like I was saying when I walked in; you left me with your horrible friends." Darius sighed "they're not my friends anymore remember? They turned their backs on me when I decided to be myself."

Dantes nodded smiling up at him "well you still have me." The fondness in Darius's eyes heightened as he smiled down at Dantes. "I wouldn't ever want to lose you." Dantes glanced away, his pale face being colored in pink.

I looked between them finally remembering where I have seen that look Darius has in his eyes. That's the look of undying love my dad gives my father. Father gives dad the look right back. That must mean that Darius is madly in love with Dantes; and Dantes seems to be quite smitten with him as well.

"I came to find you because Isabelle Lightwood wanted us to meet her outside for she can start the tour of the institute." Darius nodded before looking at me "Dantes and I are both moving here so I hope we'll all become great friends." I nodded "I would like that a lot… maybe you could meet my friends. I'm sure they would like you."

He smiled "that sounds like fun. I would love to meet your friends… I'm sorry I was too stupid to realize how awesome a friend you would be." I smiled at him "how about we just start fresh from now on?" He nodded before walking away with Dantes.

I watched them before catching my breath; going through everything that just happened to me. Once I was done going through everything I stormed out of the library and went to the weapons room to find my father. This may have turned out well but he tricked me into a situation that could have backfired badly. He had no right to do what he did and he was going to hear it.

I slammed the weapons room door open making both father and uncle Jace looked at me confused. "Hello Max" father said raising an eyebrow in question. "Don't you 'hello Max me'. Uncle Jace out now" I said pointing to the door.

Father looked stunned in shock and uncle Jace laughed saying "ooooo, you're in trouble" before walking out. Once he was out I kicked the door shut before walking up to my father. "How could you trick me like that? You knew I didn't want to ever see Darius Rosewood again."

Father lost the shocked look and now just looked irritated, crossing his arms. "I did what I thought was best for you. I couldn't let you hide from your fears for the rest of your life. You needed to face Darius and he wanted to apologize to you as well."

I glared up at him "It was a dirty trick and you know it. I didn't want to see him and I thought you respected that." He raised an eyebrow in question again "and now that you have seen him again? How do you feel?"

I frowned losing some of my anger "the happiest I have felt in a long while. That's not the point though; the point is that this could have gone badly. This was the kind of trickery that I would expect from dad. You aren't supposed to be like dad; you're supposed to be the kind caring parent that doesn't force me into things."

He gave me one of his sweet fatherly smiles before running his hand through my hair "listen Max. I won't always be able to be that kind of parent for you. I don't want you to hide from your fears. I know how scary facing your fears can be, believe me but facing them could change your life or even the world."

I looked up at him meeting his eyes "like how you facing your fears changed the world for gay Shadowhunters and mixed couples?" He looked a little surprised that I knew about that but he nodded "that's right." "What would have happened if you didn't face your fears?" He rubbed his chin thinking about that.

"Well I guess I would have never come out, I would have never pursued your dad, and I would still have a crush on your uncle Jace. I wouldn't have kissed your dad in the Accords hall and the world would have never changed." I got wide eyed "you had a crush on uncle Jace?" He sighed crossing his arms "out of everything I said that's what you got out of it? Yes, I had a very, very, very stupid crush on Jace."

I hide my mouth under my hand not being able to stop myself from laughing. "What would that have been; Jalec?" Dad shook his head "by the angel please don't give us a couple name. It was a long time ago and it was stupid." I laughed again shaking my head "uncle Jace could have been daddy Jace."

Father rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder "the point is Max; I don't want you to hide from things that scare you. Life gets hard sometimes but we can't run away from it. We have to fight it head on no matter what okay?" I frowned nodding "yeah… I'm still mad at you."

He smiled at me before running his hand through my hair again. Father was really the only person I liked doing that. "Do you know what the best outcome of me facing my fears is?" I shook my head no "what?"

He smiled sweetly before kissing my forehead "If I never faced my fears I wouldn't have gotten the greatest son of all time." I looked up at him shocked and I could feel the burn of tears stinging at my eyes. I hugged my father around his waist hiding my face in his shirt. "I'm happy you faced your fears too… if you didn't I wouldn't have gotten the most amazing father in the world."

Father pressed his lips to the top of my head and I could feel him smiling against my scalp "thank you for saying that Max." I smiled closing my eyes enjoying my father's warmth. It was moments like these that makes me wish I could freeze time. I won't always have these moments so I have to treasure them forever and never forget them.

Father pulled his face away from me smiling "Come on, we should go home and celebrate you facing your fears." I smiled nodding but didn't let him go "can I hold onto you a little bit longer?" He nodded smiling moving his arm around my shoulders holding me close to him as we walked out of the weapons room and headed home.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. now it's time for me to rant a little because I feel like I should explain why losing the chapter bothered me the way it did. You all know I have been waiting for Max and Darius to become friends. I hinted at it in almost every chapter and I so excited for this chap. I squeeze every drop of my love into every one of these chapters for you all and I felt like since I was so excited I squeezed out even more love then usual. Then... it was gone. All that love and emotion between Darius and Max, Max and Alec, Darius and Dantes was just gone. It was like my heart vanished with it and I didn't think I would be able to put the amount of love I did before in. Well... I couldn't repeat the amount of love but all of your reviews and supportive words on the matter sure did help. I don't think I would have been able to do it without you guys so thank you so, so much. I love you guys and I swear to put in even more love into my next chapter :)**

 **NOTE: The next chapter is going to be all about Darius. I want to show just how Max and Alec saved his life so I thought I would focus a chap on how Darius lived his life up till now. It's another chapter I'm excited about so lets hope nothing happens to it.**

 **Sorry for the long rant guys, love you :)**


	11. Darius Rosewood

**I'm back everyone. I have internet back and just in time for my 21st birthday tomorrow. While I was away I started writing three chapters of Born to Endless Love. I was hoping to have all three finished by today but only one is finished. I hope you enjoy learning about Darius's past.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Eleven: Darius Rosewood

 **Age Five**

Darius Pov- I was only five years old when I learned that the world wasn't a nice place. Until that point I seen people as people. Everyone was a person and nothing was wrong with anyone. That all changed though the day I was almost killed by a demon.

I was sitting close to lake Lynn digging in the dirt with a stick when a large demon appeared behind me hissing. I was so terrified all I could do was stare up at it in horror. I thought for sure I would die but suddenly an arrow pierced through its chest making it screech in pain. It turned its back to me looking at who shot the arrow.

I looked too and gasped seeing a tall man maybe twenty-five years old. He had black scrappy hair and his eyes were blue and intense as he stared down the demon. The demon growled launching itself at the stranger. He lifted his bow again and shot three arrows one after another so fast I couldn't even see his hand move.

Each arrow hit the demon and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. It withered in pain for a few seconds before vanishing back to its own world. I watched where the demon once laid stunned before looking up at the man who was now standing in front of me. He got to my level smiling sweetly at me "you okay?"

I nodded numbly not able to look away from his pretty blue eyes. "glad to hear it" he said reaching out and running his hand through my hair. His hand was warm and the gesture was comforting. "Alexander Lightwood, take your hand off my son" I heard my father's voice yell from a distance.

The man, Alexander looked over at my father before standing up "you should watch your son more closely Gabriel. He was almost killed by a demon." I looked at Alexander smiling before looking at my father losing my smile. He was looking at the man with such hate in his eyes.

Father reached down grabbing my wrist and painfully pulling me to my feet and over to him. "Why were you touching my son? I won't allow your filthy hands to taint my son." I looked up at father confused before looking at Alexander who now look just as angry.

"Filthy" he asked coldly. My father stared him down "you use those hands of yours to touch disgusting warlocks." "My son and husband are not disgusting" he yelled making me flinch. He seemed like a guy who didn't usually yell.

"Oh please, do you know how much you have disgraced our kind? Having your horrid relationship with another man, a warlock no less. You dishonored your little brother by giving that warlock child his name, you made your family a laughingstock by giving it your last name. Then you marry your warlock and make it so everyone has to acknowledge it. I refuse to acknowledge that sinful marriage as anything than what it is, sinful."

I frowned looking up at my father. Why was he being so mean to the man who just saved my life? "Alec there you are" another voice said from behind us. I looked and gasped looking up at a shiny man with tan skin and pretty cat eyes. He was holding a boy my age in his arms with navy blue skin and dark blue hair.

"Speak of the devils" my father said turning to look at the shiny man. The man frowned looking at him "I beg your pardon?" Alec got in front of the shiny man and the boy, protecting them from my father. "You have no right to look down on my family Rosewood. Downworlders are just as good as Shadowhunters."

This made my father laugh "you're the only one who thinks that. You married a downworlder, adopted one, and you work with that Werewolf and Vampire to help more Downworlders. What example are you setting for the new generation? The kids who so blindly admire you, you're leading them into ruin."

"Alec is leading them into the future. There's nothing wrong with being in love with the same sex or liking Downworlders. The world is changing and Alec is the one leading that change" the shiny man said glaring at my father.

Alec shook his head before turning his back to us, taking the blue boy out of the mans arms and into his own. "Don't bother trying to convince him Magnus. He's not worth our time." He kissed the blue boys' forehead before looking down at me smiling "I'm glad you're safe. Be more careful okay?"

I nodded looking up at him and my father grabbed my wrist pulling me painfully away from them. We made it down the road and I tried to pull my arm away from him "daddy you're hurting me" I whined. He kept pulling not even hearing me. "What right does that faggot have to talk down to me" He asked himself angrily.

I looked up at him frowning "He saved my life daddy. He and the shiny man were really pretty." They were pretty. Alec had very nice blue eyes that were very calming to look at and Magnus shimmered in the sunlight from glitter.

My father stopped in his tracked before turning and smacking me across the face hard. My eyes widened in shock and I put my hand on my cheek feeling tears burn at my eyes. "Never say that again! Never call another man pretty or anything like that again!"

I shrunk back from him yelling at me "Why can't I?" His glare got darker and I covered my face in case he tried to hit me again. "Darius everything Alec Lightwood represents is wrong. Boys liking boys is wrong. Liking Downworlders is wrong. Alec Lightwood has never been and will never be a real Shadowhunter."

I frowned "but… but he saved my life." My dad got to my level grabbing me by the arms. He gave me a stern shake before looking me in the eye. "He was trying to trick you Darius. He wants to taint you and make you think the way he does. I won't allow it. I will never allow my son to become a faggot."

I didn't know what that word meant but it hurt to hear it. It sounded like a really bad word. "Don't worry daddy. I don't want to be like him. I want to be like daddy, just like daddy."

He lost his anger and smiled at me "that's my good boy. Never forget what you learned here today Darius. If you want to be a real Shadowhunter then you don't give into stupid sinful desires." I nodded and hugged him frowning "I promise daddy."

Later that night I snuck out of the house and made my way over to Lightwood Manor. I don't really know what drove me to go over there but I just couldn't stop myself. When I stopped in front of the house I noticed that only one light was on and It was in the living room. I made my way to the window and I piled up some logs before climbing them and looking through the window.

Inside Alec Lightwood was sitting on the floor with Magnus laying his head on his shoulder and laughing at something. Magnus smiled back at him and kissed him making me blush and look away for a moment. Dad said that kind of relationship was wrong yet they both looked so happy. "Father, Daddy look at me, look at me" a small voice cheered happily.

I looked back in the window as the little blue boy plopped into Alec's lap and held up a toy bow and arrow. "Look what uncle Jace got me. Now I'm a hero just like father." Alecs' face turned a shade of pink and he looked away "I'm no hero Max."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alecs' cheek "of course you are Alexander. Don't let people like Gabriel Rosewood make you think any different." Alec looked back at Magnus hesitantly before smiling again and kissing him softly "thank you Magnus." Magnus pressed his forehead to Alecs' looking into his eyes happily before looking back at Max who was trying to get their attention.

I climbed down from the logs and sat down hugging myself frowning. They all looked so happy together yet that was considered wrong? I thought about my own family and how sad and lonely it was. Mama left two years ago to be with a Downworlder. Daddy was always too busy to really spend any time with me.

I stood up frowning and started walking home clenching my fists. Was mom happy with the Downworlder the way Alec Lightwood was happy with Magnus? Did she have a Downworlder child that she considers her own? Does she love it more than me? She hasn't come home to see me since she left; she left me behind.

I stopped in front of my house clenching my fists so hard that they were shaking. "Downworlders took mama away. Downworlders are bad just like daddy said. Every single one of them are evil even Magnus and Max."

I refuse to like them. I refuse to consider Alec Lightwood as a Shadowhunter. I hate him and his happy family. It's because of him that my mom ran off to be with a filthy Downworlder.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped at them angrily before going inside. He may have saved my life but I'm not in debt to Alec Lightwood. I hate him. I hate him, his husband, even his son I hate them all and I will always hate them. Daddy was right they were all horrible and I will never be caught in their trap.

 **Age Eight**

I walked out of my house with my best friends Gabriel Penrose and Joseph Branwell going over to our tree we claimed as our hang out. There was nothing significant about this tree but it's where all three of us met so we always hang out and talk around it. Once we got to it I leaned on the trunk crossing my arms sighing "my dad is on a war path today." "How come" Joseph asked digging into a small bag of chips.

I rolled my eyes "Alec Lightwood is part of the Clave meeting today and he doesn't approve. Letting that fag into clave meetings is just unnecessary." Gabriel nodded "it's true. Everyone is gay now. Josephs' cousin asked me out the other day and I had to beat the shit out of him."

Joseph shook his head "we're all pretty ashamed of him. We don't know where him liking guys came from all of a sudden." "He just wants to copy Alec Lightwoods shitty example" I said thinking about how much Josephs cousin admires Alec.

"Well whatever it is it's…" Gabriel was starting to say but trailed off. I looked at him wondering why he stopped talking before looking ahead of me seeing a boy our age with navy skin and dark blue hair standing in front of us. He bit his lip nervously before saying "um… hi." I knew it was Max Lightwood but I decided to play dumb instead "Can we help you?"

He looked a little startled by my tone of voice but he still kept talking "My name is Max Lightwood. I was hoping I could maybe hang out with you." My friends and I all looked at each other not believing how pathetic he was. Gabriel was the next to speak to him "you want to hang with us? But you're a Warlock."

Max seemed confused by his words. "Does being a Warlock mean we can't be friends?" Joseph rubbed his chin wearing his pretend thinking face "Lightwood… Lightwood…" he dropped his hand pretending to just remember. "You're the son of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane aren't you?"

He smiled and nodded as if it was something to be proud of. Seeing him so happy made me pissed off so I laughed at him. "Your father is Alec Lightwood?" He nodded again still looking proud "Yep that's him."

I looked at my friends "my father says that Alec Lightwood isn't a real Shadowhunter at all." I wasn't saying anything my friends didn't already know but this finally seemed to get a reaction out of Max. He frowned saying "yes he is." Gabriel smirked leaning on me "my father said the same thing. He said Alec Lightwood dirtied his family name and is a disgrace to all Shadowhunters."

Max backed up frowning more "why would he say such a thing?" Joseph rolled his eyes "isn't it obvious warlock? It's because of you." He backed up a little more "me? What did I do?"

I walked up to Max getting in his face. "Just think about it. Adopting a warlock is bad enough but he had the balls to give you his name. Giving a Downworlder a Shadowhunter name is just disrespectful to our kind."

"I'm named after my uncle Max" he said softly. Father said that Max Lightwood was only nine when he died. He was killed by Sebastian by getting hit in the head with a hammer. The poor guy didn't get a chance to be a Shadowhunter and to make it worse a warlock has his name.

"Then he disgraces himself more by marrying another guy" I continued. "Not any guy but a filthy warlock." All three of us started laughing and Max looked at all of us shaking his head "my daddy isn't filthy. You take that back."

"Can't take it back because it's true" Gabriel said before shoving Max. "You're filthy too. You have dirty demon blood in you." Max shook his head again "daddy says I have a soul."

Gabriel shoved him again only this time he shoved him into me. I quickly shoved him into Joseph not wanting to be touched by such filthy vermin. "Stop it" Max whined as Joseph shoved him back to Gabriel. We all shoved him back and forth between the three of us.

"Why do you even think you have two daddies freak" I asked smirking. "It's because your mommy didn't want you." A pinch of guilt hit me after I said that but I ignored it. My mama left me, my mama didn't want me and it was all a Downworlders fault. He deserves this torture.

He looked at me frowning "that's not true." I looked him in the eye, intense angry blue meeting a scared blue. "You sure that's not what happened? I heard your mother couldn't stand the sight of you and hired a warlock to send you to Idris."

He covered his ears shutting his eyes tight "please stop." We all laughed going back to shoving him back and forth. "Your mommy didn't want you. She thought you were a freak and couldn't even look at you."

Tears were forming in his tightly shut eyes. "Stop it" he whined again. We stopped shoving him and I watched him cower pathetically in front of us. I put my hands on my hips "what's the matter Downworlder? Can't take the truth?"

His body stopped shaking as he muttered "shut up." His hands fell from his ears to his sides and he looked down. I couldn't see what face expression he was making behind his blue hair. Joseph chuckled "how pathetic. Are all warlocks this sensitive? He would have never made it as a Shadowhunter."

I shrugged "who cares what kind of Shadowhunter he would have made. He's a bastard demon child just like Magnus Bane." Max bit his lip hard "keep my daddies name out of your mouth."

"Or what" I scoffed. "You going to curse me? Send me to another dimension? You don't scare me Warlock."

I stood up straighter crossing my arms over my chest. "Just watch, when I'm old enough I'll have your dads' head on a spike." Max's entire body shook with rage before he looked up, tears in his eyes and he lifted his hand smacking me hard on the left side of my face.

I saw a flash of purple before the stinging sensation of burning engulfed my face. I screamed falling to the ground and putting my hand over my face. The contact of my hand on the burn made me cry out more in pain. It was pure agony, I felt like my skin would melt off my face.

Joseph and Gabriel fell to their knees looking me over and Gabriel gasped seeing my face before glaring up at Max. "You monster! You burned him!" I frowned feeling like I heard him wrong. What did he mean by he burned me?

Max looked at his hand and it was surrounded by purple flames. That must have been the purple flash I saw before the feeling of being on fire took over. "I… I didn't mean to… it was an accident." Joseph and Gabriel helped me to my feet both glaring at Max "stay away from us you freak" Gabe yelled before rushing me home.

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want my father to see me in this state. I'm so weak and stupid to allow a Downworlder to hurt me like this. What was I thinking?

We got into my house and they sat me on the couch before Joseph ran to get a wet cloth and Gabe ran to get my dad. I forced myself off the couch and walked over to the bathroom so I could look in the mirror. Once in front of the mirror I lowered my hand gasping when I saw my face. All across my eye was red and blistering as if I laid my face on a hot stove.

"What happened" my father yelled when he walked into the house and I quickly covered up my face again. I didn't want him to see. I didn't want him to think of me as weak for losing to that stupid Downworlder. He walked into the bathroom glaring at me "let me see it."

I shook my head backing away but he grabbed my wrist painfully and pulled me to him forcing my hand away from my face. His eyes widened as he took in the burn on my eye. "Who did this to you?" Gabriel walked up looking at my dad "we were just minding our own business when Max Lightwood came up and started showing off his magic. He lost control and burned Darius."

My father looked at him before looking back at me "is this true?" I looked up at him frowning before shaking my head no "this was my own fault father. I said mean things to Max and he hit me. He looked like he was shocked that he burned me so I think it was an accident."

Why was I making excuses for him? I hate him and his kind I should have let my father believe it was his fault. The accords made new rules about how we treat Downworlders. If they find out I got burned because I was being mean to Max, then I'll be the one who gets in trouble. I might not be allowed to become a Shadowhunter in two years.

My father looked me over, looking like he was thinking the same thing before he grabbed my arm and drug me out of the house. I quickly covered up my face again not wanting anyone else to see the burn. "Daddy where are we going" I asked but he didn't answer me. We stopped in front of Lightwood manor and my stomach dropped to my feet.

Father knocked harshly on the door and moments later Alec Lightwood answered. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but feel the same way I did that day he saved my life. His blue eyes were still stunning but now they were filled with fear and worry for his son. A part of me felt bad that I made him feel that way.

I looked passed Alec seeing Max looking at me and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him. "Can I help you Rosewood" Alec asked glancing back down at me. My father glared at him "your monster son needs to pay for what he did." "Excuse me" Alec asked now angry.

Father pulled my hand away from my face revealing the burn and Alec looked me over before looking over at Max shocked "what did you do Max?" Max hugged himself looking away and Magnus Bane got in front of him. "What did your brat do to edge him on? Max wouldn't use his magic recklessly like that."

My father was furious now. "How dare you call my son a brat Downworlder!" "You called my son a monster. My son is no monster I can assure you so what did your son do?"

My father's glare intensified "He and his friends were minding their own business when this warlock kid walked up to them and started showing off magic trying to impress them. He made a mistake and burned my sons' face." Max frowned looking at my father before looking back at me. I glanced away from him not able to look him in the eye.

I told father what really happened but he still lied about it. Max coming out and telling them what happened though will make an investigation start. I'm going to get in trouble and won't be able to become a Shadowhunter. It was all this warlocks fault.

"There's no way Max would do that" Alec Lightwood yelled, defending his child. "That is what happened father" Max's small voice came from inside. I looked back at him shocked and Alec looked shocked too before walking over to him and getting to his level, grabbing his arms. "Max, what are you talking about?"

Max glanced away and all I could do was stare at his stunned. Was he really taking the fall for all of this? I was the one that pushed him. I was the one who took it too far yet he was going to take all the blame. I should speak out and say that It was my fault but I can't go against what my father wants.

"I… I wanted them to like me so I thought I would show them some magic. I lost control and accidently burned that boy." The room got really quiet before Alec stood up and once again faced my father "he's just a child. He doesn't know how to control his magic and he usually knows better."

That bit of guilt started to eat away at me again. Alec was disappointed in his son all because of me. I shook the guilt off frowning. I shouldn't feel bad for them. They deserve to feel this way for being the way that they are.

My father glared at Alec "I don't care that he's a child. My son will be permanently burned for the rest of his life. That Downworlder doesn't belong here or among our kind." Alec met my father's intense gaze with an even more intense scary one.

"It was an accident. My son isn't a monster and I refuse to have you talk to me like he is. I'll pay for whatever your son needs to heal but I won't let you talk down my family. Now get out" he said coldly before slamming the door shut.

I stood there completely stunned at how scary and angry Alec looked. My only memories of him are when he saved my life and smiled at me. Also of him sitting with his family happily smiling at them. Having such a cold hateful stare seemed impossible for someone that gentle.

I looked up at my father frowning "Father, why did you lie?" He rolled his eyes starting to head home. "I'm not going to let that fagot and his herd of warlocks ruin your chances of being a Shadowhunter." The word 'fagot' made me flinch just like it did every time he said it. I don't really know why the word bothers me but I feel like I'm the one being attacked when he says it.

"How much trouble will Max be in" I asked looking back up at him. He walking into the house sighing "if I had my way I would make it so he could never step foot in Alicante again. Sadly, though I'm sure they'll just put magic limits and restrictions on him while he visits."

"Why do you think he took all the blame onto himself?" Father shrugged "Warlocks are stupid creatures. Lucky for us we can use their stupidity to our advantage."

A few days passed and as father said Max got magic restrictions put on him when he's in Alicante. It was time for Max to leave which I was happy about but for some reason I couldn't get the blue guy off my mind. He burned me, he made a fool of me, yet I feel like I wronged him somehow.

Who does he think he is making me feel like I was in the wrong? What right did he have sparing me from trouble and taking it all on himself? Did he think this would make me like him, make me want to be his friend? I don't want to be that freaks friend and I never will so his effort was useless.

I stood in front of the accords hall frowning up at it wondering why I haven't moved yet. I came here to give Max Lightwood a piece of my mind before he left but all I could do was stand at the door. What was wrong with me? What happened to all the rage I was ready to let loose?

Finally, I made my way inside but only ended up hiding behind a pillar watching as Magnus Bane started making a portal. I can't really talk to Max with his parents next to him. I didn't really think the one through. Max turned looking in my direction and our eyes met making me freeze for a moment.

He saw me so what was he going to do? Was he going to glare at me? Yell at me? Say I owe him for not ratting me out? He didn't do any of those things though, instead he smiled at me and waved.

My eyes widened in shock. He smiled and waved to me?! No anger what so ever? Just a smile and a friendly wave as if I was so easily forgiven?

I glared at him not able to help it and I ran out of the accords hall needing to escape the warm feeling digging its way into my chest. The jerk burned me yet seeing him smile at me, forgiving me made me feel more relieved than I have ever felt in my entire life. This wasn't fair. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way toward a warlock.

I stopped in front of my house catching my breath before sitting in my yard frowning. "Am I the one in the wrong" I asked myself softly. Father always told me that Alec and his family were bad. That Downworlders were bad but if that's so then why are they all so nice?

Alec was so sweet to me the day he saved my life. The way Magnus jumped to his sons' defense was something you'd expect from a great dad. Then there's Max who took all the blame onto himself just so I won't have to sacrifice my future.

People like that, people who love like that can't be bad. Love like that can't be wrong. I agreed with my father because I thought he was right but he's wrong. Everyone around me is wrong.

I felt tears sting at my eye, hurting some when they touched my burn. I wiped the tears away before putting my face in my hands crying. I'm the one who's wrong, I'm the one who doesn't understand. A family like that, love like that, it can't be wrong.

 **Age Ten**

I leaned on the tree by my house trying to ignore the fact that Joseph and Gabriel were just standing there looking at my burn. It's been two years since it happened yet all anyone ever does is stare at it. You would think they would be used to it by now.

"Do you two mind" I asked irritably. They both looked away awkwardly and I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms looking away. This burn mark is nothing but a bother to me. Everyone sees it and it's a constant reminder of how I got hurt by the warlock boy.

I don't blame Max for what happened because it was all my fault. Well, mine and my friends. They don't see anything wrong with what we did though and they think Max deserved what he got. They haven't changed at all since that day which really is such a shame.

My views on the Lightwoods and Downworlders changed but as far as my father or anyone else knew I still couldn't stand their guts. I put up a front for everyone so they will think I'm just like my father. In reality though I hate everything my father represents and I hate all the ways he tried to corrupt my mind.

"Um… excuse me" A soft voice said from in front of us. I looked ahead seeing a boy our age, slightly shorter than me standing there. He had dark brown hair and his skin seemed really pale. I couldn't see his eyes because he was looking down so much his hair went in his face. There was an unmistakable feature on him though, slightly pointed faerie ears.

"not again" Gabriel said crossing his arms looking at the boy. "How many filthy Downworlders are going to come up to us?" The boy frowned still looking down "I'm a Shadowhunter too. I was wondering if I could maybe hang out with you guys."

Joseph shook his head "it's that new kid that spent most of his life in Faerie. His mom is a Faerie but his father recently killed her and I guess is taking him in since it's his only child." Gabriel laughed "I heard his mother is really the Seelie Queen." The boy shook his head "The Seelie Queen is not my mother."

"Who cares who your mother is. You're still part Downworlder so that means you can't hang out with us" Gabriel said crossing his arms. He frowned "does being part fay mean we can't be friends?" I flinched hearing Max's voice in my head asking _'does being a Warlock mean we can't be friends?"_

"Of course that's what it means" Joseph said simply. "We don't want to associate with filth like you." I bit my lip thinking before leaning off the tree and standing up straight "you can hang out with me." Both Joseph and Gabe looked at me shocked "you're kidding right?"

I shook my head no "I'm serious. I want to be this kids friend." I looked at the boy and held out my hand to him smiling "my name is Darius Rosewood. It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked at my hand hesitantly before taking it and looking me in the eye.

I took in a sharp breath, his violet eyes making me feel like I was hit in the chest. Looking into his eyes made a pang I never felt before come into my heart. His pale cheeks turned pink as he shook my hand "I'm Dantes Crossheart." His voice sounded like beautiful bells and everything around him seemed to have color.

My palms started sweating and I pulled my hand out of his putting them in my pockets "um yes well… come on then. Let's go for a walk." I started walking but Joseph grabbed me by the shoulder "dude what are you doing?" I looked at him "I'm making a new friend" I said simply before walking away with Dantes.

I walked with him to Lake Lynn before sitting down in the grass with him "so… what was it like growing up in Faerie?" He shrugged playing with his hands nervously "time moves differently there so it takes some time to get used to the time here." I nodded "that would be a strange thing to have to get used to."

He nodded looking at me. He was staring at my face and I frowned not liking that he was looking at my burn. Why did everyone assume it was okay to stare at it? He kept staring and finally I got tired of it "stop staring at my burn mark" I yelled making him flinch away.

"Oh um… I'm sorry but I wasn't looking at your burn. I was looking at your eyes. They're a really pretty blue." I blushed now embarrassed for yelling at him like that.

"Sorry… a lot of people stare at it and I'm self-conscious about it." He nodded smiling sweetly at me as if I didn't just chew his head off. "I completely understand. People are always staring at my eyes and saying their hideous."

I gasped and without thinking blurted out "your eyes are beautiful!" Dantes's pale face turned pink and he looked away with a shy smile on his eyes. Everything he did was just adorable. He was simply stunning.

I frowned thinking about all these thoughts I'm associating with him. Beautiful, adorable, stunning. I shouldn't be thinking these things about a guy so why was I and why was my heart racing so fast? Dantes reached out touching my burn mark, his touch felt cool on the normally hot scar.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get this burn?" I frowned glancing away "I was horrible to a warlock and I made him mad enough to accidently burn me. It was all my fault yet he took the rap for it." He dropped his hand from my face "that was nice of him to take all the blame."

I shrugged "it only happened in the first place because I used to be such a jerk." I put my hand over the burn frowning "I deserve this though. This burn may be hideous but it's a reminder of who I don't want to be. I want to be better than who I used to be."

Dantes looked at me for a few seconds before grabbing my hand covering my eye. He reached his free hand up touching my cheek. "I think your burn is beautiful. It gives you character." I felt my face go hot against his cold palm "really?" He nodded smiling sweetly, his smile shined like stars "I can see that you are a different person now."

I looked into his gorgeous eyes loving every shade of purple that mixed in them. His eyes really were stunning. It reminded me of when I first seen Alec Lightwoods blue eyes. The thought of Alec Lightwood made me gasp and stand up "I'm going to be late" I said looking at the time.

Dantes got up looking confused and I smiled at him "I'm sorry Dantes but I have to go meet someone. Want to get together again tomorrow?" Dantes smiled and nodded "I'll be looking forward to it." I smiled at him, a part of me not wanting to leave him but I forced myself to turn away and run to Alicante.

I heard from my father that Alec Lightwood was scheduled to come to Idris today and I couldn't let him go home without talking to him. I needed to ask him about Max and tell him everything that really happened. I know it doesn't make a difference now but I still want him to know the truth.

I ran to the accords hall and stopped in front of it catching my breath as I waited for him to come out. I hope by the angel that I didn't miss him already. I got so distracted by Dantes that I completely lost track of time.

The door opened and I smiled bright seeing Alec Lightwood walk through it. He looked ahead and his face turned to a look of surprise as he saw me. "Darius Rosewood?" I nodded smiling more, not able to help it.

Once I let myself stop hating Alec my hatred soon turned to admiration. All of the things he's accomplished were amazing even if my father and all the other older Shadowhunters thought it was bad. My stomach went into knots at the thought of actually talking to my newly found hero. "Could we maybe… go somewhere to talk" I asked trying not to pass out.

Alec thought for a moment before smiling and nodding walking down the rest of the accord steps "of course. Let's go back to the Lightwood Manor." I nodded thankful that he understood how much trouble I would be getting in if my father caught me talking to him. We made our way to the house and once we were inside he made us some tea.

He handed me my tea before sitting across from me "what do you want to talk about Darius?" I bit my lip wondering where I should begin. "Um well… I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Alec blinked confused "Sorry? For what?"

"You saved my life and I repaid you by looking down on you and forcing Max into burning me. He wasn't showing off his magic, my friends and I were talking bad about you and Magnus. Max got upset and hit me losing control of his powers." Alec nodded "I already know."

I looked at him shocked "did Max tell you the truth?" Alec shook his head no "Max thinks I still don't know what really happened. Max told Magnus and even though Max begged him not to Magnus told me. I wanted to go to the Clave with the information but Max didn't want you and your friends to get in trouble."

I frowned looking down into my teacup "I'm so sorry that I caused you all so many problems. I really admired you the day you saved me. My father told me that I wasn't allowed to like you or your family. My… my mother left us for a downworlder and I guess I took my anger out on your family."

Alec frowned "sorry to hear about your mother." I shrugged "it's not like it's your fault she left. I don't know what even made me think it was your fault." It was Alecs' turn to look into his teacup frowning "well Darius, I know how it feels to want your fathers' approval."

I blinked confused "but you do have your fathers' approval." He shook his head "not always. My father hated the idea of me being gay and being with Magnus. It took him a long time to get used to the idea and it wasn't really till we got Max that my fathers' and my relationship got better."

I looked away blushing at the question I was dying to ask until finally I blurted out "how did you know you were gay?" Alec looked a little taken back by the question "well… I had a crush on my Parabatai for the longest time. That wasn't real love though it was just me playing it safe." "How did you feel when you met Magnus" I asked watching him.

He smiled making his face soften in a loving way. "We met at one of his parties. My siblings and I were on a mission and Magnus just started talking to me. I looked into his eyes and the world around me was suddenly full of color, and his voice sounded like music to my ears."

I blushed thinking about how when I looked into Dantes's eyes the world was more colorful and his voice sounded like music. "Is it wrong to think a guy is beautiful" I asked looking back at Alec. He shook his head "not at all, it's as normal as thinking a girl is beautiful." "My dad yelled at me years ago for saying you were pretty… and now I met a boy today who I can't get out of my head."

Alec smiled taking a sip of his tea "tell me about him." I bit my lip before I opened my mouth. A bunch of words all came out at once in a rush saying "his name is Dantes Crossheart and he's half faerie which means he's half Downworlder. He has amazing dark brown hair, smooth pale skin and the most amazing purple eyes I have ever seen. His voice sounds like bells ringing and when he looks at me my heart stops yet speeds up all at the same time."

Alec stayed silent for a moment, taking in everything I said before he smiled "sounds like you're in love." My entire body froze "you think I'm in love?" He shrugged "you're definitely showing signs of a crush." I frowned shaking my head "I can't be in love, he's a guy."

"Gender doesn't matter Darius. Love is love." I shook my head closing my eyes tight. "I can't like another guy. My father will hate me. He'll call me a fagot and strip me of my marks or worse. My father is the only family I have left I can't disappoint him."

Alec frowned before putting down his tea and reaching over, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know how scary it can be to lose your fathers respect. I had my siblings for support so I wasn't really in the same boat as you. I will tell you this though Darius. The longer you go through life pretending, the worst you're going to feel about yourself."

I looked up at him "what if I lose my dad?" He frowned running his hand through my hair. Somehow I could tell it was one of his fatherly gesturers. "If he rejects you then come to New York. You can live in the Institute and I'll personally train you myself."

I gasped not able to believe it "really?" He nodded smiling "really." I glanced away thinking before standing up "I'll think about it Mr. Lightwood." He smiled up at me "just call me Alec."

I nodded "okay Alec" I said before heading to the front door. I stopped for a moment before looking back at him "someday… someday I'm going to tell Max I'm sorry. Someday I'll make up for the terrible way I treated him." He nodded smiling "I'm sure Max would like that."

Darius Present time Pov- Four years passed before I finally got the guts to tell my father I was gay. Like I expected he called me horrible names and pretty much disowned me. He tried to get me stripped of my marks but thanks to the laws that Alec Lightwood helped make a Shadowhunter can't be stripped of their marks because of who they love. I lost the last of my family and all of my friends but I never really felt the loss.

Sure I missed my dad a lot but if he didn't love me for me then there was no reason to stay with him. As for Joseph and Gabriel, well they were never really my friends if they so easily turned on me like they did. I didn't need them though; I have a whole new group of friends who love spending time with me.

"Darius, stop daydreaming or we'll leave you behind. I won't hesitate to steal your boyfriend" my new friend Penelope yelled from across the park. "Like hell you will" I yelled back making her laugh. Dantes looked away blushing still not used to being called my boyfriend.

We have only been dating for about a week and the way it happened was very unexpected. Max had Dantes and I meet his friends Penelope and Quinton. Penelope had us all play a mundane game called 'truth or dare' where everyone sits in a circle and either tells a truth or does a dare someone tells them to do. I chose dare, not really thinking much of it and Penelope dared me to tell Dantes how I felt about him.

I almost ran away but instead decided to face my fears. I told Dantes that I was in love with him and after his face turned fifty shades of red he admitted to loving me too. We still haven't kissed or anything. We've been taking it nice and slow which drives Penelope crazy.

I ran over to Penelope and them and she held out an orange kitty to me "look what we found Darius." I blinked confused "yeah so." She rolled her eyes "isn't it cute" she asked practically shoving it in my face. I backed up a little "yeah but it doesn't need to be in my face space."

She pouted before showing it to Quinton "you like the kitty don't you Quin?" Quinton growled at the cat before turning his back to it crossing his arms "why are you touching that dirty thing?" I raised an eyebrow in question "isn't a werewolf not liking cats' kind of a cliché?" Max took the kitty from Penelope cradling it in his arms and rubbing its tummy "yeah that's what I think too."

Penelope smiled seeing it purr in Max's arms "it really likes you Max. You should take it home." Max shook his head "I'm pretty sure if I brought home another cat my father would kill me… and then Chairman meow will sit on my face and smother me in my sleep. He doesn't really like other animals."

Penelope pouted crossing her arms "I'm ashamed of all of you boys. This poor kitty is starving on the street and none of you will take it home." I crossed my arms "okay, why don't you take it home miss perfect?" She opened her mouth to give me a smug comeback before simply saying "I don't really want a cat."

"Then don't make us feel bad for not taking it" I yelled. Everyone started laughing and I shook my head wondering how I got involved with such weird friends. It was a huge jump from Joseph and Gabriel but it was also really nice. Max put the cat down before grabbing both Dantes and my arm pulling us over to a bakery across the street.

"You two have to try the baked goods here. You aren't a true New Yorker until you try the baked goods here." I wrinkled my nose slightly "I'm not much into sweets, how about you Dantes" I asked looking at him. He didn't answer me though because his face was pressed to the glass window looking over all the sweets on display.

"Looks like someone else doesn't share your opinion" Quinton said laughing. I smiled watching Dantes not able to ignore how adorable he was being. He was like a little kid. Max linked arms with Dantes going inside with him and I went to follow but Penelope got in front of the door "not so fast."

I looked at her confused "what?" Quinton also got in front of me "we have been waiting for a moment to talk to you without Max around." I frowned and nodded moving away from the door and leaning against the wall of the store "fine, let me have it."

Penelope stood in front of me crossing her arms "Max told us about what you did to him years ago. He may have forgiven you but as his best friends we need to know your intensions are in the right place." I frowned "I really want to be friends with Max. I was an idiot for not being his friend sooner."

Penelope's stare was intense "Max is our very best friend, if I never met him I would have just turned into another snobby girl." Quinton nodded "without Max I wouldn't have been able to accept being a werewolf. You're not the only one who got saved by Max, everyone who has ever met Max has someway been touch by his light. He may not see it that way but it's true."

I nodded "trust me I don't ever want to hurt Max ever again." "You better stay true to that Darius because once you become our friend you're always our friend. If you betray Max, he'll be crushed" Penelope said staring at me. I nodded "I understand."

Max opened the bakery door looking at us "come on guys what's taking you so long? Dantes and I are going to eat all these treats without you." Penelope smiled running to the door "I want one with sprinkles!" Quinton followed her shaking his head.

I stayed where I was watching them go inside and Max smiled at them before looking at me "you coming Darius?" I smiled and nodded walking up to him and going inside with him.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed learning more about Darius. My next two chapters are going to be really fun. The next chapter is in the point of view Chairman Meow, I noticed I haven't put him in the story yet so I made up for it by having chairman tell us what he thinks about Max. The chapter after that is a family vacation. Can you all guess where?**


	12. Vacation in Peru

**Here we are with the family vacation. The destination is Peru! They let Magnus back in... not the best idea. Was originally making a chairman Meow chapter to go before this one but that chapter hasn't really clicked with me yet so it's being held off.**

 **Hope you enjoy this vacation full of playful banter, touching moments, and shenanigans!**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twelve: Vacation in Peru

Max age: 15, Alec age: 35

Max Pov- I stood in the living room trying to have complete concentration. I recently learned levitation spells and was showing father my progress by moving a very priceless vase dad got in the 1800's. Father was sitting on the edge of the couch looking really paranoid that I would drop it. "Please don't drop it" he said watching it float in the air.

"I'm not going to drop it" I said rolling my eyes. I swiped my hand making it move faster and my father sat up looking like he was going to have a heart attack. "By the angel Max please don't drop it." "If I do dad can fix it" I sighed rolling my eyes once again.

"I dare you to roll your eyes at me one more time" he said not even looking away from the vase. Father was so observant that he didn't even have to be looking at me to know I was rolling my eyes. I sighed going back to putting all of my focus on the vase. I was just about to move it back onto the table when dad slammed the front door open yelling excitedly making me lose my concentration and lose hold of the vase.

Father quickly leaped into action diving onto the floor and catching the vase before it could hit the ground and shatter. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it" dad cheered excitedly before looking down just noticing father on the floor. "Why are you on the floor Alexander?" Dad blew some hair out of his face before saying "oh you know, just for the fun of it."

Dad shrugged before going back to jumping with excitement. "What has you so excited" I asked looking at a letter he had clenched in his hands. Father stood up putting the vase on the table "if he's this excited it can't be good." Dad held out the letter to father "The board of warlocks finally lifted my banishment from Peru!"

Father took the letter reading it over and his eyes widened "by the angel, they really did." I gasped excitedly "does this mean we get to go to Peru? Auntie Catarina has told me so much about your adventures there." Dad nodded smiling "yep, in fact we're going to go right now."

I cheered jumping up and down with dad but father crossed his arms. "I can't up and go to Peru Magnus I have responsibilities and there's no way I'm allowing you to go alone with Max." Dad and I both stopped jumping and both gave father pouty faces. I whined "But fatherrrr" as dad whined "but Alexanderrrr!"

"I'm sorry but there's just too much trouble for the two of you to get in. I won't allow it." Dad got on fathers left side while I got on his right and we each grabbed him by the shoulder shaking him back and forth. "Come on father it's Peru." "Yeah Alexander Peru."

He looked at each of us trying to look stern but it was obvious his wall was crumbling "I said no." Dad and I both smiled and we hugged father both saying "Peru, Peru, Peru!" We kept repeating it over and over again getting louder and louder before finally he had enough and father yelled "Fine we will go to Peru!"

Dad and I cheered before we fist bumped each other smirking "team warlock wins again" dad said smiling. I nodded now super excited. "I can't wait. I want to see the rain forest, the temples, do they still eat Guinee pigs' in Peru?" Dad shrugged "I haven't been there in years so I don't really know." I shrugged before running to my room going to go pack.

* * *

"Why did you make us take a plane instead of portaling" father asked stepping off the plane. A seven-hour flight was not doing him well and he did not like flying one bit. Dad shrugged smiling "flying to Peru was always a fun part of it." I smiled looking around the airport "I enjoyed flying, it was a lot of fun."

Father shook his head grabbing his bag "please let us portal on the way home?" Dad rolled his eyes smiling before kissing father briefly "yes darling, I won't make you get back onto the big mean air plane anymore." I laughed and father glared at him "no need for sarcasm Magnus."

He shrugged and grabbed fathers hand leading him out of the airport. I followed using my camera to take pictures of everything around me. Once we got out of the airport I gasped looking around at how beautiful Peru was. It was like standing in the middle of two time periods. There were tall sky scrapers and buildings to my right and old temples and beautiful old buildings to my left.

Dad looked at the city frowning at the skyscrapers "those weren't here the last time I visited." He looked around smiling "It doesn't look like Peru lost its history though." I looked around having so much I wanted to see all at once "what should we do first?" father looked at the time "we should start by going into town and finding our hotel room to put our stuff away."

Dad nodded in agreement and we headed into Lima to find our hotel. Dad put his arm around father smiling "just think Alexander; this could be the honeymoon we never got to have." I stuck my finger in my mouth gaging and father rolled his eyes at me before smiling at dad. "That sounds nice but I wouldn't bring our child on our honeymoon."

Dad smiled whispering into fathers' ear as they walked and father laughed shoving him slightly meaning dad said something I would have hated to overhear. Deciding to ignore them I looked around watching people as we walked passed them. I was used to people giving my parents strange looks when we walk by them. All the people in our neighborhood knows father as the older one while dads the young one so it gets us weird looks when they're in public together.

I looked at dad frowning, thinking I knew what he did. He must have glamoured himself to look as old as father. That way father could have fun without worrying about his age and everyone else wouldn't stare at them like something was wrong with them. It was a great plan but if father knew he was doing it he would feel awful.

"Max you're trailing behind" dad said looking back at me. I blinked just noticing that I was a good distance behind them. "Sorry" I said rushing to catch up to them. Dad smiled putting his free arm around me before starting to walk again.

The sound of music filled the streets and we all stopped, looking at where it was coming from. A man was standing in the street playing a small guitar like instrument that kind of looked like an ukulele but it was rounder like a loot. "Is that a charango" father asked making my entire body freeze up. Auntie Catarina told me about dad's attempts of playing the instrument.

Dad nodded smiling at the instrument "it is." The man playing stopped and held it out to my dad "would you like to try?" I tensed when he offered then relaxed when dad declined "I shouldn't." Father thought for a moment before looking at dad "I want to hear you play."

My eyes widened and I wanted to yell at him asking if he was crazy. Dad was terrible with the charango. He made people think a sea monster existed and the llamas also migrated even though they aren't a migrating animal. What could father possibly be thinking?

Dad thought for a moment before smiling and taking the instrument "well if you want me to play Alexander I can't refuse." He put down his suitcase before grabbing proper hold of the charango and starting to play. The sound coming from the instrument sounded like a cat was being murdered by a banshee.

I covered my ears along with a lot of other people, feeling like my ears were going to bleed at the sound. It hurt so bad to hear that I couldn't even open my eyes, I felt the full force of the song. I did force my eyes open though and looked over at father wondering what regrettable face he would be making.

Father wasn't making a regrettable face. In fact, he wasn't covering his ears at all. He was listening to dad his eyes shining in awe and he was practically swooning. Could he really think his playing sounded good?

Dad stopped playing and the man who handed him the charango quickly snatched it from him before he could try to play another song. I lowered my hands shaking my head and father clapped smiling "wow Magnus you were amazing." Dad smiled "Alec I know I suck; you don't have to put up an act." Father blinked confused "I'm not acting, I really liked it Magnus."

Dad blinked surprised before smiling happily and hugging father kissing him sweetly. "Thank you Alexander." Father smiled hugging him back and I watched them thinking. Not only did love make you blind but I guess it made you deaf too. Not just anybody could actually like that horrible sound.

Father let go of dad "let's get to the hotel" he said starting to walk again. I looked at dad still shocked at fathers' reaction "do you think he actually liked it?" Dad smiled "your father doesn't say things to spare my feelings. If he didn't like it, he would have told me so."

I watched him before looking after father "love sure is a powerful thing." Dad frowned "That sounded sweet but I'm pretty sure it was an insult on my playing." I nodded starting to walk again "that's exactly what it was." Dad stuck his tongue out at me before picking up his suitcase and catching up with father.

* * *

"I think the first thing I want to do is visit the rain forest. I've always wanted to see what kinds of creatures live there" I said looking through the guide I got from the airport. Dad crossed his arms "the fact that you even picked up that book insults me. If you want the best guide in Peru you're looking at him."

I looked at dad for a moment before looking at father saying "the guide book says that it's best to go to the rain forest around this time of year." "Don't ignore me" dad whined watching us. Father ran his hand through my hair smiling "now Max stop teasing your dad. He's excited about showing us around."

"Well in a way I'm not teasing. Dad may know how to get to the forest but I doubt he knows his way around it. I say we get an actual tour guide so we don't get lost." "What little faith you have in your dad. That settles it I will be our guide through the forest and prove you both wrong" dad said crossing his arms.

Father rubbed his eyes shaking his head "see what you started Max? Now he's going to be over confident and actually get us lost." Dad put his hands on his hips "you both seriously don't have any faith that I can get you through the rain forest without getting you hurt or lost?" Father stopped rubbing his eyes "well Magnus when we went to Egypt you did get us lost inside one of the pyramids."

"That doesn't count because it was very dark inside there. It's a very bright sunny day meaning we won't be lost. Now could you two please stop second guessing me and let me show you around here. Without a guide" he said the last thing in a 'this conversation is over' tone.

* * *

"I told you we would get lost" I said looking around the never ending trees and green. Dad was doing a great job at first. He led us deep into the forest knowing where all the best flowers were. He showed us where to find all the little lakes and creeks where pixies lived. He even made a boat appear so we could go down the river easily.

It all went downhill though when we decided to head back to the hotel to get some rest. Dad led the way just walking straight even though I could have sworn we made some twists and turns on the way here. He said the town would be just passed some trees but when we passed those trees we just ended up back where we were when we decided to go back to town.

"Dad my feet hurt" I complained, sitting on a big root sticking out of the ground. Dad sighed sitting next to me rubbing his own feet as well. "I could have sworn it was this way." Father watched us both smiling "see what I mean? You two would have gotten into so much trouble without me here to save you."

I watched as father walked over to a large tree, looking up. "This tree looks large enough to see the town. I'll climb it and see how much farther we have to go." He turned back looking at us seriously "you two stay here alright, Do. Not. Move."

He said the last part slowly as if we were little kids who needed scolded. Dad crossed his arms "honestly Alexander, I think we are capable of sitting still." I nodded also crossing my arms "yeah father we can handle sitting." Father raised an eyebrow at that statement before walking over to the tree, pulling out a seraph blade and calling an angels name.

He stabbed the blade into the tree to help him get a good grip of the trunk and he started climbing. Dad shook his head "what makes him think we can't sit still?" I looked at him "I know it's like he doesn't trust us to do the simplest thing. We can totally handle sitting here."

Dad looked around and smiled seeing a tree nearby had some fruit. "Have you ever tried passion fruit Max" he asked snapping his fingers and making some appear in our hands. I looked it over shaking my head before taking a big bite out of it. "This is good" I said smiling, taking another bite.

Dad nodded starting to eat his too. "They are good everywhere but the fresh fruit of Peru is definitely the best. I missed it." I looked at him confused "couldn't you just summon Peruvian fruit to the flat?"

He shook his head finishing his fruit "part of being banished from Peru is your magic gets blocked here as well." I frowned finishing my own "What did you do to get banished in the first place?" Dad thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. He didn't get to say anything though because we both heard heavy breathing from behind us, going down our necks.

We both looked back, freezing in place seeing a big monkey with broad shoulders and black hair. "Um… nice monkey" I said hesitantly making it hiss at me in return. Dad and I both stood up and quickly backed up to be a few feet away from the creature. "Oh no, the monkeys heard I was allowed in Peru and they come to seek their revenge from the last time I came to the forest" Dad said frantically.

I looked at him like he was crazy "it's been a good few decades I think that monkey that attacked you would be dead; and before you say it I highly doubt he told his children about you then they told their children so a whole decade of monkeys knew to come after you." Dad shrugged "it could have happened" he said before looking back at the monkey. "Last time my guide said that we have to be calm and show authority to monkeys. It thinks we're trying to take its mates."

I wrinkled my nose at that "I don't want to date a monkey." "Well my boy, he doesn't know that. Let's stay very still until your father comes back down and saves us from it." I glanced at him "why can't we just use magic to scare it off?" "Because using magic on a monkey is cruel."

"But father using a seraph blade to hurt it isn't" I asked wondering if shooting fire at it would scare it away or just cause a forest fire. It's very moist in the rain forest so maybe fire wouldn't really work. The monkey snarled again moving closer to us and I hid slightly behind dad "is it going to attack us?" Before dad could answer the monkey did just that; he jumped at us hissing and baring its teeth but before it could land on us we both turned and ran for our lives screaming.

I wasn't used to running and my lungs objected to the act but I didn't want to be killed by a monkey. "This is why I wanted a guide" I yelled looking over at my dad. Dad kept running alongside me occasionally looking back to see if the monkey was still after us; which it was. "I keep telling you that we don't need a guide; I have everything under control."

"We are running for our lives while being lost in the rain forest. You do not have this under control at all" I yelled looking at him. He looked at me going to argue back again but we both ended up tripping on a large root sticking out of the ground making us fall and tumble down a hill. We stopped rolling when we collided head first with the boat dad made earlier that day. "That hurt" I complained, rubbing my head before looking up at the hill.

The monkey looked down at us and did one more hiss before walking away proud to have defended his mates. "Well… at least we found the boat" dad said laughing awkwardly. I glared at him "you said you had everything under control. That wasn't under control."

Dad glared back at me "well if you didn't second guess me so much maybe I wouldn't have been so stubborn and we would have gotten a guide. That proves that this was your fault and not mine." "My fault" I yelled "I was just trying to do the smart thing but you of course never think about what could go wrong." We glared at each other for a few seconds before we lost our glares and busted out laughing at ourselves.

It wasn't normal for dad and I to argue like this and really there was no point in it. We were both wrong in this situation and I shouldn't have put dad down the way I did. Once we finished laughing dad wiped a tear from his eyes "I guess Alexander was right. We really do get into trouble when we're alone together."

I laughed nodding in agreement before frowning realizing something. "Um dad, what was the one thing father told us not to do?" Dad frowned realizing it too "move from that spot." I looked at him "and what did we do?"

Dad bit his lip looking up the hill "we moved. God we're going to get a lecture later aren't we?" I smiled nodding and leaned on the boat "guess all we can do is wait for father to get here." Dad nodded also leaning against the boat "it shouldn't take long."

I leaned my head back listening to the sounds of the forest "are we really this hopeless without father around?" "it would seem so yes" dad answered softly. I turned my head looking at him and frowned seeing that sad look he gets on his face when he thinks about father being gone. I reached over putting my hand on top of his "we better become less hopeless then… father won't be there forever."

Dads hand shook underneath mine but his face was now blank of any emotion. We didn't talk about this and a family vacation really wasn't the place to start but we can't put it off anymore. "Dad… maybe we should start talking to each other about this. If we don't then the day father dies will be too much of a shock for us. It'll be too much for you."

He just sat there not saying a word and I watched him sadly "daddy please… I don't want you to be hurt." He glanced at me silently until we heard fathers voice in the distance yell "I knew you two wouldn't be able to just sit there." Dad stood up putting on a cheerful smile as if nothing was wrong and he met father at the bottom of the hill "A huge howler monkey chased us." father crossed his arms "oh really because I saw no monkeys on my way here."

I watched them playful banter at each other and I wondered how much longer it would last. I wondered how hard dad will fall once it was all over. How hard I may fall as well. I shook my head of all these thoughts. This was a family vacation and that meant we were supposed to be having fun.

I climbed into the boat smiling "come on. The river should lead us to the town." Dad nodded grabbing fathers hand and leading him to the boat.

* * *

Alec Pov- I watched my two favorite boys sleep soundly in the big bed the three of us shared last night. The receptionist at the front desk of the hotel accidently gave our room away so they put us in a room with one bed, a small bathroom and a microwave. Like Max suggested the river did end up leading us back in town and once we got back to the hotel we all played cards and listened to fun stories about Magnus's time here in Peru. I already knew most of these stories but Max didn't and found them exciting.

I'm glad they seem to be on better terms then they were yesterday morning. It was strange seeing them bickering and second guessing each other. Normally they were always on the same side and always agreed on everything. They were fighting all day but something changed after I found them by the boat in the rain forest.

I don't know what they talked about but whatever it was it was really bothering Magnus. He was smiling, laughing, and having fun but I could tell that there was something digging at him under the surface. I chose to ignore it though since I didn't want to ruin the vacation by bringing up mysterious warlock conversations. Magnus rolled over to his side before opening his eyes and smiling sleepily up at me "when was the last time you woke up before me?"

I shrugged taking a sip of the dark coffee I just made. "I get up before you when I get called on missions." Magnus nodded rubbing his eyes cutely "yes but no one has called you for a mission so you being awake is strange." He looked out the window losing his smile "the sun isn't even up yet."

I ran my index finger around the rim of my coffee cup feeling a slight blush form on my face. I don't really blush or get as flustered as I used to but I still had my moments. "Well… I was hoping we would be able to go out and watch the sunrise together. Maybe get some time together before Max wakes up."

Magnus smiled sitting up in bed "you want to go watch the sunrise?" I nodded meeting his eyes "if you're up for it anyway. I understand if you want to sleep some more." Magnus rolled his eyes getting out of bed "I would love to watch the sunrise with you Alexander. Let's go by the water."

I smiled "great let's get dressed and hurry down to the lake" I said drinking the last of my coffee and going to get dressed. Magnus just simply snapped his fingers and was ready for the day. He only did that when he wanted to get out the door fast. I changed as quickly as I could, before walking with Magnus to the door "will Max be okay on his own?"

Magnus looked back at Max who was pretty much curled up in a cocoon of blankets. "I'm pretty sure he won't even notice we're gone. Come on Alexander before we're too late" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I smiled squeezing his hand as I walked with him.

When we got to the lake we both sat on the grass looking at the sky that was starting to turn a light shade of pink. "When was the last time we watched a sunrise" Magnus asked laying his head on my shoulder. I shrugged looking at him smiling "maybe when Max was six and we left him alone with Jace and Clary all night so we could have 'us time'." Magnus sucked in a pained breath "yeah we learned from that mistake not to leave Max alone with Jace for too long."

I rolled my eyes smiling "oh it wasn't that bad." Magnus sat up raising an eyebrow at me "he lost our son in the city since he thought playing hide and seek outside would be a fun game." I nodded "believe me I remember. I still say it was better than when Izzy made dinner for Max and he got food poisoning that lasted about a week."

Magnus wrinkled his nose "I forgot about that. I must have blocked it out of my memory." I nodded "yes you did because it was the day Max threw up on your favorite rainbow leather pants." He nodded "If I wasn't a warlock that would have been a disaster."

I laughed nodding and I looked at the water as the sun started rising, making the water sparkle beautifully. "This is beautiful" I said softly; reaching out and poking the water making ripples spread out on the lake. Magnus nodded looking up at the sky "I'm always going to remember sunrises and sunsets like this. Just you and I together watching the colors change."

I stared up at the sky for a moment before looking at him "what's been bothering you? You and Max never argue like you did yesterday and after we left the rain forest you seemed a little off." Magnus stayed quiet just staring at the sunset. I frowned touching his shoulder "Magnus you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

He nodded "of course I do Alexander… I just don't know how to go about talking about it. You know I'm not good at talking about my feelings." I nodded "I have the same problem. Can you try to talk to me though anyway?"

He sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly "that small window of time where you weren't with us Max and I realized just how hopeless we are without you. I was forced to think about the future… I hate thinking about that." I nodded grabbing his hand frowning "I know. I hate it too and I'm not the best at talking about it."

Magnus laid his head back on my shoulder "I just don't want to think about a life without you. Max thinks that we need to talk about it but I don't see why. I know what's coming so what's the point in thinking or talking about it?" I slid my free hand into his hair frowning "maybe Max needs to talk about it."

I know my not being immortal has caused Max a lot of pain. He spent years distancing himself from me and I felt like I didn't have the right to stop him. We both made bad choices and hurt each other in the process. Now we're getting to know each other all over again which is something we will never take for granted again.

I looked at Magnus deciding that I shouldn't push the issue. He has said over and over again through our years of being together that he wishes that he could take me to Peru. Now he got the chance to do just that and all he's done so far is think about things he doesn't want to. I stood up pulling him to his feet "we'll hold this conversation off for the next time. You always told me that if you could take me to Peru you had something you would want to show me."

Magnus nodded looking into my eyes "yes I do; how long do you think Max will be asleep?" I looked at the time seeing it was only eight in the morning. "I say we have a good hour or two. Why?"

Magnus's smile got wide as he pulled me over the side of a building. He let go of my hand before making a portal appear on the wall. I blinked confused "are we leaving Lima?" He nodded grabbing my hand again and pulling me through the portal.

I closed my eyes as we went through and when my feet hit the ground I opened them again looking around at where we were. I gasped looking around at a beautiful quiet town surrounded by mountains. I took a few steps ahead absorbing the peaceful silence around us. "Where are we" I asked softly, not wanting to speak too loud as if it would break the peace.

Magnus walked with me as we made our way down the street and to a beautiful garden. "This is the city of Moquegua. It's known as 'The Quiet Place'." I sat in front of a bed of flowers looking them over smiling "I see why it's called that. It's very quiet but I figured that was because it's early morning."

Magnus sat next to me smiling "it's always pretty quiet around here and it's one of the most beautiful cities in Peru." I looked at him confused "why did you want to show me this place?" He was quiet for a moment before standing up again "let's keep walking and I'll tell you." I nodded happily standing up and grabbing Magnus's hand again walking with him.

"Once when I was in the middle of heartbreak I drowned my sorrows in lots and lots of booze. As a result, I had a very drunken wild night." I nodded "Catarina mentioned something about you wanting to be a cactus and throwing needles at her and Ragnor Fell." He nodded "yes well before that I stole a magic carpet and kept saying that I wanted to go to Moquegua. I wanted to go to a quiet place."

I looked at him "from what I read in your journal you didn't make it here that night right?" He nodded "no I got hit over the head with a plate, thus ended my drunken adventure." "I'm confused though, why did you want to bring me to your quiet place?" Magnus frowned looking ahead "this isn't my quiet place Alec."

"Oh" I asked curious. He stopped walking, grabbing both my hands and looking into my eyes "my quiet place is you. My peace is you, Max, and surprisingly enough your family. I have been stumbling through my life with no stability what so ever."

"When we first met Alexander, it was far from quiet or calming. It was a huge world wind of stress and fear. We got over that though and have made each other so happy. The moment we got back together; the moment we were safe from my father and Edom was the moment I realized you were the peace I have been searching for."

"Then we got Max and the quiet was gone but the peace was not. I have never been so overflowing with love and happiness in all my life darling. You are my entire world, you and Max both. I know that… that when you're gone I'll have a part of you with me. The parts of yourself that I see in Max everyday will keep you alive to me."

He let out a shaky breath and I dropped one of his hands and reached up touching his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into the touch and he continued. "I just fear that it won't be enough. That not hearing your voice, seeing your smile, or kissing you every day will never be enough."

I closed my eyes listening to him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my forehead to his. "It's okay… it will all be okay." I opened my eyes looking into his worried cat ones. "I may not be where you can see me but I will be with you after I'm gone."

Magnus smiled sadly at me "are you seriously talking to be about life after death? I know ghosts Alexander; I know what happens when people have regrets." I kept looking into his eyes "there's no way I'll become a ghost. Living with you there's no way I would have a single regret."

"Good to know I make you that happy" Magnus said before moving back enough to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes again smiling "You say that I'm your quiet place. You're my quiet place as well Magnus. You're my Moquegua."

Magnus smiled shaking his head before kissing me softly "aku cinta kamu." I smiled happily against his lips "I love you too."

* * *

"This is not edible and I refuse to eat it" I said crossing my arms in objection. We were sitting in a small restaurant looking down at a delicacy Magnus called _cuy._ "Oh come on Alexander. It's just Guinee pig."

"I am actually excited for trying this. I feel like it'll be an enriching experience" Max said smiling down at his food. I looked at him shocked "this was someone's pet." "Now Alec, you don't know that for sure. This could have been a wild Guinee pig."

"There's no such thing" I said poking my food with my fork. Max and Magnus both shrugged and started eating as if they were eating chicken. "I can't believe you two left without me this morning. I wanted to see Moquegua too; Penny wanted me to take pictures of the gardens."

Magnus smiled "don't worry Blueberry we will go back before we go home. I want you to be able to experience the beauty of Peruvian culture. Not many boys your age get to do this." I nodded smiling "I like that we all get to make memories together in places like these. We should do family vacation every year."

Both Magnus and Max looked at me shocked and Magnus put his hand on my forehead, checking for fever. "Nope his head is at normal temperature." I rolled my eyes moving my head out of his grasp "is it so weird for me to want to see the world with my family?" "Yes" Max and Magnus answered together before all three of us started laughing.

Magnus Pov- We spent our next couple of days going to famous mundane tourist attractions in Peru. _Machu Picchu_ where we hiked up the _Inca Trail_ to get to it. _Sacred Valley_ where we got to see _Pisac, Ollantaytambo_ and _Incan Ruins_. The stone walls of _Saksaywaman._ Also the _Plaza Mayor Lima._

Alexander wanted to visit all of the churches and cathedrals to see what kind of history Shadowhunters have in Peru. We even went to the Peru Institute and met many Shadowhunters who already knew who we were. Many of said Shadowhunters have heard of my crimes in Peru and were very skeptical about allowing me to come back.

Max's choices of sightseeing were all the historical ones. He wanted to see the _Cathedral of Lima_ since it had a museum inside. He had us go to the _Museum of the Nation_ where we learned about the culture and old Architecture. _Torre Tagle Palace, Pikillaqta, Municipal Palace,_ even the _Real Felipe Fortress_. If it was historical Max wanted to go to it and in every place he would ask me if I was alive at the time and what I thought about it.

Most of the time I lie about my age and where and when I've been alive. I never lie to Max though. If I wasn't there I didn't make up some story to make him think I was, like I would have done with one of my friends. I just told him the truth that I was either not alive yet or was somewhere else.

He never seemed disappointed when I couldn't answer his questions and when I could answer them his face would light up in amazement. I feel like Max is so into history because he loves the idea that there was life before he was born. He's a true adventurer and I'm sure someday he and I will have many adventures together. I just hope that those days don't come anytime soon.

We portaled from place to place since all these places were all over Peru. Portaling that much can get very tiring so we all settled on going somewhere to relax. We were now at _La Punta District_ sitting on the beach and eating a nice picnic Max conjured up for us. I ate a ham salad sandwich looking around at all the different types of people sitting on the beach enjoying themselves.

"So max have you found any cute tourists yet?" Max's glamoured tan face turned a shade of red. "What? No why would I?"

I sighed shaking my head "This is the part of you that's too much like your father. You need to go out and spread your wings. When you're young and on Vacation you flirt. That's what vacation is for."

Max bit his lip looking around "I don't even know if I like boys or girls yet so how can I flirt if I don't know?" I sighed shaking my head "oh Max where did I go wrong? I taught you magic but I failed to teach you the beauty of love. You say you don't know what sex you're into because you never really flirt and find out. That's when you talk to both genders and test the waters a bit."

Alec looked at me before looking at Max "you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with Max. Don't listen to your dad." "He does need to listen to me. Max you're fifteen years old and all your friends are dating. You will feel left out if you continue being the single one."

Max looked at his sandwich thinking "well I do feel a little left out sometimes when Penny, Quinton, Darius and Dantes are all lovey dovey around each other. Well maybe not so much left out as I feel awkward." Alec sighed "I know the feeling. I spent most of my childhood watching Jace and Isabelle go on many random dates."

I smiled "I rest my case" I said before looking around. My gaze stopped at a young girl with white skin, brown long wavy hair, and pretty teal eyes. "I have a plan" I said standing up and pulling Max up with me. I pulled him over to a pom tree and had him lean against it "you stand right here and look attractive. I'll go bring that cute girl your way."

Max's eyes widened "you're going to do what now?" I winked "I'm teaching my boy how to flirt. Consider this school so there's no getting out of it." I walked away and walked straight to the pretty brunette girl dropping my aged glamour in the process so she wouldn't think I'm some old guy hitting on her.

She looked up from the magazine she was reading and once she saw my face a bright smile appeared on hers. "Do you speak English" I asked needing to make sure since Max couldn't speak Spanish. She nodded "I do speak English; is there something I can help you with?" I nodded pointing over at Max who was still standing by the tree looking nervous.

"That's my little brother over there. He's very sweet and wants to meet a girl but he has no experience flirting. I was hoping maybe if you thought he was cute you could go help him out." She watched him for a moment and nodded "he does look pretty cute."

I nodded "he's very sweet; it would be a shame if you didn't go talk to him." She thought for a few minutes before nodding, putting down her magazine and standing up "I think I will go speak with him." I smiled thanking her before running over to Alec and pulling him up and closer to where Max was standing. We hid behind a little shack holding surf boards, listening in on the conversation.

"Are you sure he's ready for this" Alec asked looking at me before looking back at Max. I smiled "he's my son which means there should be the ability to flirt somewhere in that blue body of his." The girl walked up to Max smiling a dazzling smile "hello." Max stood up straighter "oh um hi" he said stumbling on his words.

The girl smiled more seeming to love the shyness. "My name is Gracie Hanson. What's your name?" Max stuttered "Lightwood Max Bane, I mean Max Lightwood Bane."

I glanced at Alec "well we know he's definitely your son." Alec glared at me "what is that supposed to mean?" I ignored him going back to listening in on Max and Gracie. "Are you always this adorable when you speak, Max Lightwood Bane" Gracie asked not holding back on the flirting.

Max's blush grew and he looked like he wanted to run away from the conversation "No… well maybe… I don't really know how I sound when I'm talking." Gracie laughed shaking her head before putting her hand on Max's arm "you seem pretty fit. Do you work out?"

Max nodded watching her "I do twice a week when I go to work with my father." She seemed interested in that "where does your father work?" Max used the same story he told every mundane who asked what his father's job was "oh he's a personal trainer." "oh that explains why you and your brother are so attractive."

"Brother" Max asked confused. His eyes widened just hearing her other words "Attractive? Me?" She nodded batting her eyes at him "yes you silly."

"I can't tell if she's into him or if she just really likes flirting" Alec said watching her. He looked a little angry like he didn't like the way she was hanging all over his little boy. I smiled at Alec "I think she really likes him. Have a little faith."

Gracie wrapped her arm around Max's smiling up at him "there's a party on this beach tonight; do you want to go with me? It could be a date." Max lost his flustered look and now just looked uncomfortable making me frown. Why did he change so suddenly?

Max gently tore his arm away from her frowning "I'm sorry but I rather not." She blinked confused "why not?" Max rubbed the back of his head looking away from her "I'm not into parties and I'm actually going home tonight so I can't."

That was a flat out lie. We weren't going home tonight and Max absolutely loved parties. I'm sure he would have loved to go to his first beach party so why did he say no? Gracie stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking away as if she understood something I didn't.

I looked at Alec shocked "did you see that? She asked him on a date why did he turn her down?" Alec shrugged before getting out of hiding and putting his arm on Max's shoulder "are you okay?" Max nodded before looking at me as I walked up "sorry dad."

"I'm confused on why you told her no." He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets "I guess I wasn't that into her." I felt like that was a lie but I let it drop. "ready for round two?"

Alec looked at me "he just turned a girl down and you want him to flirt more?" I crossed my arms "he wasn't interested in this girl. Now we need so see how you feel about guys flirting with you. That's the ultimate test to know what you like."

Max thought about it for a moment before nodding "I want to see if I like guys flirting with me. If not, then I'll know I like girls." I nodded excitedly "exactly." I pushed Alec back over to our hiding place before looking around for a handsome young man.

My eyes stopped on a tall guy who was tan from being in the sun, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was shirtless and must have just got done with a run. "perfect" I said before making my way over to him. Step one was to see if he was even interested in guys.

I sat across from him on the bench he was sitting on and I flashed him a dazzling smile. It's been forever since I flirted with anyone but Alec so I may be a little rusty. He smiled back at me looking over me as if interested "hello." "Hello yourself; you single?"

This made his smile grow larger "why? You interested?" I smiled holding up my hand showing off my wedding band. "I'm happily married. Him on the other hand" he said pointing to Max "he is very single and very available."

He looked Max over for a moment before nodding "he's pretty hot." I just nodded not ever wanting to have to call my own son hot. "You should go talk to him." The guy nodded standing up and walking over to him.

I smiled getting up and going back to the shed to secretly watch with Alec. Alec looked over Max's potential date and he frowned "I don't like him." I smiled at Alec "oh come on Alexander he seems nice." He shook his head "boys like him only want one thing and he's not getting it from my baby."

I rolled my eyes before listening in on the conversation. He introduced himself as Jason and just like last time Max stumbled on his words. He was looking Jason up and down taking in his broad chest and strong looking shoulders. He was well built for only fifteen.

Jason put his hand on the truck of the tree Max was leaning on "do you maybe want to hang out tonight? Make it a date?" Once again Max got uncomfortable and shook his head "no thank you."

Alec was happy he said no but I was shocked. Max obviously was interested in him. He found him attractive so why wouldn't he want to go on a date with him? "I just don't understand" I said watching Jason walk away.

Max walked up to us sighing "well I liked both of them so now I'm even more confused about what I like more." I shook my head "you should have accepted one of their dates and maybe you would be less confused." Max glanced away "well… I don't want my first date to be with someone I won't ever see again. I imagined my first date as something more special than that."

I was completely stunned by that. I never really stopped to think why Max rejected them. Max looked at me looking worried "are you disappointed in me?" I smiled and hugged him "of course not little Blueberry. I'm proud of you for sticking to what you believe in."

Alec nodded rubbing Max's head "you are becoming such a great young man. We're very proud of you." Max smiled and he hugged us both in a group hug.

* * *

We spent our last day of vacation in Moquegua where Max took all kinds of pictures of the gardens and the temples. "This place is so quiet" Max said as I started making a portal to take us home. I nodded looking around for a moment "it's called The Quiet Place." Max looked back at me smiling "I wish we had a quiet place in the loud city of New York."

I looked over at Alec who was making sure we had all of our suitcases "we do have one." Max blinked confused before looking over at his father. Once he seemed to get what I meant he smiled nodding "now that you mention it, I guess we do." Alec walked up with all the suitcases sighing "I don't know about you two but I'm ready to head back home."

Max nodded smiling "Penny will want to hear about everything we did and seen while here." He looked up at me "thank you for showing us this piece of your past daddy. I had so much fun." I smiled and him and pulled him into a one arm hug "I have come to Peru many times but this will definitely be my favorite time."

Alec smiled kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand "shall we go home?" I nodded grabbing Max's other hand and the three of us went through the portal to our home in New York.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. When I first planned this chapter I was like "okay, its going to be a fun Malec family vacation and it will be cute, funny, and playful. Well I feel like it had some of that but it also went a more serious route. I have no control over where my stories go. I can't force things to be funny. If my brain goes a dramatic route then that's where it goes. I just go with the flow. I hope you all aren't disappointed.**


	13. The Secret Party

**Sorry this took so long guys. I had a little writers block but then all of a sudden inspiration struck. So much that I have the next four chapters of BTEL already outlined. The next four updates shouldn't take long at all.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Thirteen: The secret party

Max Age: 16, Alec Age: 36

Max Pov- "But you promised we would spend my birthday together" I said taking my father's sweater out of his overnight bag. He put some gear in before taking the sweater back and putting it back in. "I know we promised Max and I wish we could. This is a super important conclave meeting that can't be rescheduled. You can have a couple of your friends over and celebrate with them."

I rolled my eyes "I see why dad has to go since he's the representative for the warlocks but why do you have to go?" "Because as many Shadowhunters as possible need to be at this meeting. Darius and Dantes aren't old enough to go so you can invite them over." "Stop taking the conversation back to my friends; I want you and dad here."

Dad walked in also packing some stuff "Max we're letting you stay home by yourself for a whole night. Most kids your age would be excited about this." I looked at him "I would be excited about it if it was on any other day but my birthday." Father ran his hand through my hair smiling "come on Max you're sixteen now; try to at least act a little older."

I pouted childishly wanting to do the opposite of what he told me to do. Being sixteen didn't mean I couldn't be childish. "Dad was supposed to teach me how to do portals today." "I told you I would teach you portaling when you're sixteen not on your sixteenth birthday."

Father looked at the time "we need to get going Magnus or we'll be late." Dad nodded going to the living room to make a portal. Father grabbed both his and dads bags before following. I followed frowning "you two aren't listening to me."

"We are listening to you Blueberry, but we need to get going." The apartment buzzer went off and I sighed going over to it and just pushing the button to let whoever was at the door in. "You two are leaving me and you don't even care" I said trying to go for the guilt trip. Using gilt on my father usually worked but he pretty much ignored it now.

Dad finished the portal before looking at father "let's go." Father nodded before leaning down and kissing my cheek "be a good boy." I rolled my eyes "aren't I always good?" Dad nodded "yeah which is why we are trusting you to stay home alone."

The front door opened and Penelope walked in with Quinton, Darius and Dantes. "Let's get ready to celebrate." "Don't celebrate too hard" father said grabbing my dad's hand and going through the portal with him. Once the portal closed I rolled my eyes "why do stupid Clave meetings always come before me?"

"It's hard not to go to Clave meetings when you're so important to the fight" Darius said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him "then why aren't you and Dantes going?" "We are only sixteen we aren't old enough to attend meetings." Penny shoved Darius aside, getting in my face "so you're home alone all night long?"

I leaned back so she wasn't so close to my face "yeah what about it?" Her grin grew even wider which was not a good thing. "You know what this means don't you? You're sixteen today and your parents aren't here. We should throw a party!"

My eyes widened in shock "I can't do that. If my father found out I threw a party while he and dad were gone, he would kill me. They trust me to be responsible and not disrespect them." Penny rolled her eyes "You can't turn sixteen without a party."

I looked over at Quinton frowning "talk some sense into your girlfriend." Quin smiled "I think she's right Max. You have this entire flat to yourself you should take advantage of it." Darius crossed his arms "now listen here, you can't just talk Max into doing something he doesn't want to do. He could get in so much trouble."

Penelope put her arm around Darius, she had to step onto her tip toes to do it but she managed it. "This won't just be a party for Max. It can also be a 'welcome to the Mundane world' party for you and Dantes." Darius glared at her "we have lived here for two years already."

He looked over at Dantes "talk some sense into her." Dantes looked like he was thinking before he smiled sweetly "I want to attend a Mundane party. It sounds like fun." We lost Dantes and when we lose Dantes it means we also lose Darius. I was on my own.

"You're all forgetting one important thing. You are all the friends I have. Even if I wanted to throw a party I don't know people to invite." Penelope smiled holding out her phone "I can text everyone in school and they will be here in less than an hour."

I looked around at all my friends and it seemed I was out numbered. Sighing I flicked my hand and the flat became remodeled so the floor was a dance floor and there were flashing lights everywhere. Penelope cheered before sending a mass text to everyone in school. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

As Penelope predicted people came flocking in not even an hour after she texted. None of these people even knew me but they heard the word party and came running. Darius looked around the house frowning "this is a lot of people." I nodded frowning "I already counted more than fifty."

Penelope walked up smiling "there are over three hundred kids in my school." My eyes widened at that "are you saying there will be about three hundred people in my home?" She shrugged "it's a possibility." I looked over at Quinton "why did you let me listen to her?"

He smiled "oh come on Max. There will be so many people here I bet you will find one you like. Walk around and talk to some people. Test your flirting skills."

I rolled my eyes at this "I already 'tested my flirting skills' when I was in Peru last year." Penelope grabbed Quinton's arm pointing to the door "Quin look who actually showed up." We both looked toward the door where a girl was standing. She was very interesting that's for sure.

She was wearing a short black Victorian style dress, short heeled black boots, and lace fingerless gloves on her hands. Her hair fell in cascades of black curls down her back and shoulders. Her makeup was a blend of black and purples, including purple lipstick, which you would think would make her look creepy but she was pretty. "Who is she" I asked confused.

Quin looked at me "her name is Ebony, she's a strange goth girl in our school that not a lot of people get along with." Penelope nodded "everyone thinks she's strange because she believes in supernatural things. Vampires, werewolves, warlocks" she said that last thing smirking at me. "So she's the school outcast" I asked watching her walk into another room.

"I guess you could say that yes" Penny said looking around the room. I looked back at the door and was struck frozen by what I saw. There was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen standing there. She wore a gorgeous white dress that layered and flowed on its way down. Her hair was golden blonde like uncle Jace's and she had shining teal eyes.

"Who is that" I asked not able to look away from her. My entire body wanted to just walk up to her and talk to her. Penelope looked at her and her entire body stiffened "Max you like her?" I forced myself to look away from the blonde to look at my friend "yeah I think I do, why?"

"Max… that's Crystal." My eyes felt like they almost fell out of my head as they widened. "that's Crystal" I asked shocked. I looked back at her and crystals eye caught with mine before she smiled and made her way over to us. My heart raced as she got closer. This was Crystal, the girl who hated me and always tried to get Penny to leave me!

She stopped in front of me smiling a bright sweet smile that made my heart skip a beat. "Long time no see Max. I was shocked to hear that you were throwing a party." I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. At least when I flirted in Peru I stuttered a bit. I couldn't even speak now.

"it's Max's sixteenth birthday today" Penelope said sounding defensive. I glanced at her wondering why she was talking to her like that. Crystal looked at her before looking back at me smiling again "well then, you'll have to save a slow dance for me." She walked away and I watched her before looking at Penelope "why did you talk to her like that?"

She crossed her arms "Max are you forgetting who she is? She's the girl who has been nothing but rude to you for years. She tried to get me to stop being your friend remember?" I rolled my eyes "we were children back then. I'm sure we have both matured."

Quinton looked at her "it's true Crystal has changed a lot. She's student council president and is trying to make the school a lot greener. She's also trying to help the dog shelter downtown." Penelope rolled her eyes "oh so she's a saint now?"

I looked in the direction Crystal went in before looking back at her. "Penny, I've never had a crush on anyone before. She walked in and my heart literally stopped for a few seconds. That has to mean something right?"

She frowned searching my face "I don't think she's good for you Max." Quinton put his hand on her shoulder "that's not up to you Penny. It's up to Max. If he thinks he has feelings for Crystal, then I think he should explore them."

She looked back at him looking like she wanted to argue but she had nothing to argue with. Finally, she let out a long defeated sigh. "Fine you win. If you want to pursue Crystal, then I won't stop you. Just please be careful."

I nodded happy to get her blessing "thanks Penny." She nodded before pulling Quinton to go dance. I watched them before looking around for Darius and Dantes. I caught sight of Darius standing in a corner looking like he wanted to kill someone.

I rushed over to him frowning "what's the matter Darius?" He looked at me "some mundanes are going to get hurt if they don't get away from Dantes in three seconds." I looked across the room at the group of guys surrounding Dantes flirting and smiling with him. Dantes being Dantes, was just smiling and talking back to them being completely oblivious of the boys' true intentions.

"Oh… yeah try not to kill anyone. Why don't you just go take Dantes away from them?" Darius blushed and glanced away. The blush was hard to see in the dark lighting and flashy lights but I still saw it. "I don't want Dantes to think I'm some obsessive freak."

I smiled rubbing his shoulder "he won't think that. In fact, I bet he will find it handsome and hot." Darius raised an eyebrow at that "what would you know about 'handsome and hot' things? You've never had a boyfriend." "Nope but I have watched my parents flirt enough to know how it works."

Darius looked back at the group of guys thinking my advice over. I smiled and reached up moving his hair out of the way of his left eye where he had his burn. He liked to hide the burn behind his hair because he didn't like people staring at it. "What are you doing" he asked looking at me.

I made sure his hair would stay out of his eyes before smiling "you should show them your burn. They will feel more intimidated by you and think you're someone not to mess with. Besides, Dantes told me he thinks you're hot when your burn is showing." Darius took a deep breath before nodding and going to go get his man back. I watched him walk up to them before going to try to find Crystal again.

I found Crystal in the kitchen leaning on the counter getting herself some punch. I took a deep breath summoning all of my strength before walking up to her smiling. She looked at me and smiled back "you found me." I nodded "it wasn't too hard."

She looked around my kitchen "I've never been to your place before. This is a pretty cool flat." I looked around "I guess so. I've lived here all my life so I don't really know anything different."

She looked at me "this small flat is good for you now but I don't think it was good for you to grow up in such a small space." She would have been right if my family didn't have magic at their disposal. Anytime we would start to feel crowded dad would just make up more room. "I think growing up here was nice" I said shrugging.

She shrugged as well before smiling at me again "what have you been up to lately Max? Still homeschooled?" I nodded "my dad still teaches me." She thought for a moment before asking "are you going to go to college?"

I shook my head no "most likely not. I don't really have a career I'm interested in." I pretty much will have a set job working with dad to help his clients. I don't need a mundane degree.

"You should think more about your future Max. Adulthood will come out of nowhere." I nodded "I'll keep that in mind." She smiled putting down her cup "want to go dance?"

I nodded smiling happy she asked but I lost my smile when the sound of crashing came from the living room. "Oh dear, that didn't sound good" Crystal said looked toward the door. I sighed "I should go see what happened. I'll definitely come back and dance with you though."

She smiled winking at me before refilling her glass and walking out. I watched her frowning, hating that I missed my chance. She wanted to dance with me but now I had to deal with whatever these wild Mundanes were doing. I sighed before walking out of the room going to investigate the noise.

* * *

All hell started to break loose. Over two hundred people were in the flat and causing trouble everywhere I looked. Some guys were throwing my dad's priceless one of a kind, artifacts almost dropping them twice. My heart stopped when they finally hit the ground and smashed to a thousand pieces.

I grabbed my hair clenching it hard before running over to the broken glass and picking it up one piece at a time. It would be easier to pick it up with magic but I couldn't use my magic in front of Mundanes. These mundanes didn't even apologize for breaking it, they just laughed and moved on to their next fun activity. "Teenagers are so rude" I mumbled looking around to make sure no one was watching me.

Once the coast was clear I used magic to fix them as if they were never broken in the first place. "I need to put these somewhere safe" I said taking them to my dads' office. I made my way there and frowned seeing the office door was slightly open. "please don't let anyone be in there" I said rushing to the room.

If anyone would get into dads' magic stuff I would be in so much trouble. I opened the door and was surprised to see only one person was in there. It was the goth girl Ebony and she was holding a jar of frog eyes looking it over. "What are your parents doing with all this cool stuff" she asked not even looking at me.

I walked fully into the room putting the artifacts down on the desk. "My dad likes to collect weird things" I lied hoping she would buy it. She nodded putting the jar down before turning and holding her gloved hand out to me "my name is Ebony Carter. It's nice to meet you."

I grabbed her hand "I'm Max Lightwood-Bane, Penelope told me some stuff about you." She let go of my hand smiling slightly "everyone at school makes rumors about me. Which one were you told?" I frowned "Penny wouldn't do that to someone."

She shrugged "I guess we will see if that's true. What did she say?" I shrugged "She said that you wear a lot of black and are into supernatural creatures. Nothing bad."

She smiled "well yes all that actually is true. People think I'm strange because I believe in super natural beings and wear a lot of black. They don't really take the chance to know me so they make up rumors instead." I watched her thinking before asking "do you have the sight?"

She blinked confused "the sight?" I shrugged "I mean have you ever seen a vampire, werewolf or warlock?" Now she looked at me suspiciously "are you judging me?" I shook my head no "not at all I'm being completely serious. I'm into super natural stuff too as are my parents."

She looked around dads' office before looking back at me "I can see that. To answer your question no I have not seen any beings." "How do you know they exist then" I asked curious. She shrugged smiling slightly again "sometimes you just have to trust your instincts."

I smiled nodding "anything else I should know about you? Your favorite food? Your favorite color, though if I had to guess I would say it's black." She rolled her eyes "just because I like to wear black it doesn't mean It's my favorite color."

"Okay then what is it" I asked smiling slightly. She looked at me going to tell me but stopped when Darius barged into the room "Max, we have a huge problem." I frowned not wanting to deal with any more trouble "please tell me nothing else is broken." "I could but it would be a lie."

I sighed rubbing my temples "that's okay I'm sure it can be easily fixed." All I had to do was wave my hand after the party and every broken thing can be fixed or cleaned up. "Max you won't be able to 'fix' this. It's some things that are very important to your father."

My body stiffened in fear "please tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about." He bit his lip nodding and I ran passed him going to the scene of the crime. I was praying to Raziel that it really wasn't what I thought it was. My prayers went unanswered though because there laying on the ground snapped into pieces were my father's arrows.

"How did this happen" I asked looking at Darius. "Some kids got a hold of them and started shooting them around. When I told them to stop they just broke them." "Not all of them are broken" Dantes said walking up "one is lodged into the TV."

I looked over and screamed seeing an arrow sticking out of the now shattered TV screen. Penelope ran up to me looking at the TV before looking at me "Max stay calm." I slid my hands into my hair again gasping for air. My father's arrows were broken; my magic can't fix Nephilim weapons!

Darius put his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes "Max calm down. We can go to the institute and replace these arrows with new ones." I shook my head still clenching my hair "these are my father's special arrows. Dad got them for him on their wedding day and they're magically enchanted. That's magic way beyond my use."

Quinton picked up a broken end of one of the arrows "if they're enchanted how come they broke so easily?" "They're enchanted for demon hunting and Downworlders. They don't need protecting from Mundanes." I closed my eyes tight "fathers going to kill me."

Penelope grabbed my arms and shook me violently. For a little girl she sure was strong. "Max calm down. We will figure all this out but for now we need to get control of the party."

I looked around frowning seeing chaos everywhere. One group of boys were tarring my father's sweaters apart, letting the string unravel to nothing. Another group was throwing my dad's precious vase from the 1800's around like a football. Everywhere I looked everyone was doing something horrible.

I looked at Penelope "why did you invite these people?" She frowned looking at her phone "I sent out a max text but I must have accidently texted everyone in school including the bad kids." I threw my hands into the air "you think!?"

I shook my head "we need to get everyone to leave. Having this party was a bad idea." If I end the party, it means I won't be able to dance with Crystal but this needs to stop. "Go turn off the music" I told Quinton before stepping onto the coffee table.

Quinton turned off the music making everyone groan in protest. I held up my hands trying to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me! Everyone can I have your attention?"

I waited for everyone's eyes to be one me before speaking again. "Thank you all for coming but I need you all to leave now." They all booed me, not making any movements to leave. Penelope got up on the table with me "I'm sorry guys but this party is getting way out of control. You all need to leave."

One of the boys from the group ripping up fathers' sweaters walked up to the stereo and turned the music back on making everyone else cheer and go back to doing what they were doing. I watched them before looking at Penelope "what do we do now?" "I don't know" she said frowning. "Maybe you should use magic to make them leave."

"I can't use magic on mundanes. We need a plan and we need it now." I looked over at a group of girls dressed up in my dad's jackets and scarves. They were also wearing his makeup and throwing his glitter around.

"Plan now" I screamed looking at my friends frantically. They all thought for a few minutes until Darius spoke up. "We need to call someone and I know just who to call." I looked at him "who can we call? Everyone is in Idris and besides that they will definitely tell my parents about this party."

"Not everyone is in Idris" Dantes said thinking. "Isabelle Lightwood stayed behind to watch the institute and also to watch Michael and JJ." I nodded running to my room to call aunt Isabelle. If anyone could scare a group of kids out of a party that isn't supposed to be happening, it was her.

The phone rang for a few minutes before Michael answered it _"hello?"_ "Michael, it's Max; put aunt Isabelle on the phone okay?" _"Why should I"_ he asked smugly. Leave it to an eight-year-old to choose the wrong times to be annoying.

"Michael please; I need your moms help. It's an emergency." There was a moment of silence before I could hear little bare feet against cold floor running. Moments later aunt Isabelle asked _"what is it Max?"_

I clenched onto the phone tight "Aunt Isabelle, can I trust you to be my cool aunt right now and not the one that could possibly get me in trouble?" Another moment of silence passed before she asked _"what did you do Max?"_ "I got mad that father and dad left on my birthday so I threw a party I wasn't allowed to have. Penelope invited everyone from her school and a bunch of bad kids are tarring the flat apart."

" _Let me guess; they won't leave?"_ "No they won't and they are breaking all of my parents' stuff. They broke fathers' special arrows, tore apart his sweaters, broke dads' favorite vase, and worst of all they're wasting dads glitter."

" _That all is pretty serious. Okay I'll be there in a little bit with some new arrows. You call Catarina and have her come over. I will need her magic."_

I frowned "she'll tell dad what I did." _"I highly doubt she will Max. Now call her"_ she said before hanging up. I sighed hanging up before calling auntie Catarina.

" _What did you do Max"_ she asked in greeting. I blinked asking "what makes you think I did something?" Her voice was laced with amusement _"because you're like your dad. What is it you need from me at this late hour?"_

I bit my lip before explaining everything to her. _"I see, so Isabelle needs me to put the enchantment on the new arrows. Magnus will be able to tell it's not his magic you know."_ I frowned "I know but I need you to help me. Please auntie Catarina?"

She let out a deep sigh before nodding _"very well then, I'll be there shortly."_ I smiled thanking her before hanging up and heading back out to the living room. Somehow the chaos got even worse. The coffee table I was just standing on was now broken and all our framed family pictures were shattered on the floor.

"Max this is getting out of control" Darius said walking up to me. I looked at him "Aunt Isabelle is on her way so everything will be okay. If anyone can scare these people out it's her." He nodded pulling Dantes close, protecting him from grabby mundanes.

The door flew open and, there aunt Isabelle was in all her badass glory. Michael and JJ were next to her staying close to the wall to stay out of danger. Isabelle walked up to me looking around "you really stepped in it this time didn't you?" I rolled my eyes "yes I know I messed up; please help me."

She grabbed Michael and JJ pushing them into my arms "watch them I'll fix your mess." She walked away extending her arm and making her whip unravel. It was glamoured so the mundanes couldn't see it but I was confused on why she was using it. She can't whip the kids out of here.

She lifted her whip high and with a snap she lashed the whip at the stereo breaking it in half. I let out a cry and fell backwards feeling like I was going to pass out but Darius caught me. That was my dad's favorite stereo to use for his parties. Everyone groaned looking at the stereo before looking at aunt Isabelle immediately becoming quiet.

I wasn't surprised at how fast everyone went silent. Aunt Isabelle was a feisty dark goddess that you didn't want to mess with even at the age of thirty-three. "Now listen up! You all are going to get out of here now before I'm forced to call the cops. You don't want to make me angry!"

Everyone looked around at each other as if wondering if they should take their chances. They must have decided against it because everyone started to make their way to the door. I watched them all pile out sighing with relief. Crystal walked up to me and I stood up straight fixing my hair and shirt.

"We didn't get to dance together huh? We'll have to take a raincheck." She turned going to leave but I grabbed her hand stopping her. I did it without thinking and when she looked back at me I blanked out.

"Um… can I take you out on a date" I asked shocked that those words actually came out of my mouth. She smiled before nodding "of course you can." I smiled letting go of her hand "this weekend then?" She nodded smiling before turning and leaving.

I smiled watching her leave and a voice behind me said "you look oddly happy for someone who's home is in shambles." I turned around seeing Ebony there smiling slightly at me. I turned around smiling at her "I hope none of the party people gave you a hard time." She shrugged "those people always give me a hard time so it's nothing new."

She put her hand on my shoulder "I hope we see each other again." I nodded smiling "I would like that." She smiled before walking out of the house, shutting the door behind her. I watched her before turning around smiling "you guys see that? Crystal said she would go on a date with me."

I lost my smile seeing Penelope's deadly stare she was pointing in my direction. "I can't believe you asked out Crystal. Crystal, the girl who made our childhood a living hell!" I crossed my arms "she was not that bad Penelope. You need to give her a chance."

She put her hands on her hips looking outraged. "I see her every day Max and I know who she really is. Everyone thinks she changed and she's so nice now but they're wrong. She's nothing but a two faced bitch."

"There's no need for name calling" I said glaring at her. This was my first ever crush and she was treating it like hell was freezing over. Why couldn't she accept that Crystal changed? Quinton looked around the flat "um you guys. I think we have a bigger problem to be dealing with right now."

I nodded looking at aunt Isabelle "did you bring the new arrows?" She nodded handing them to me. "It was hard finding the kind Magnus got him, they're very rare but luckily the institute had some." I took them looking at the time "where is auntie Catarina?"

"I'm here" Catarina said walking into the flat. She took a moment to look at the damage of the party before looking at me. "I didn't think you had it in you to disobey your parents Maxwell." "Yeah and it's never happening again" I said handing her the arrows "please enchant these."

She took them looking them over before moving over to the kitchen table. "I'm telling you Max that Magnus will be able to feel my magic on these instead of his. He will know something happened." I followed her into the kitchen. "I'm not worried about dad finding out about the party, I'm worried about father finding out."

Aunt Isabelle sat at the kitchen table pulling JJ onto her lap "my brother isn't one for parties. He would have a heart attack if he saw the flat in this condition." I looked around the destroyed flat feeling just horrible. Everything my parents love and hold dear got broken or ruined.

It can all be easily fixed with magic but that's not the point. I broke my parents trust and acted out just because I was mad at them. I acted selfish and it blew up in my face. "I don't like seeing fathers face of disappointment" I said sitting at the table with them.

Michael looked around and aunt Isabelle looked at him. "Michael Jordan, Lovelace Lightwood; if you ever have a party behind my back I will skin you alive." Michael tensed up and nodded quickly "yes mama." "You going to threaten the other one" Catarina asked looking at JJ.

Isabelle shook her head "no because one, JJ is a sweet quiet boy, two I think Jace would just laugh if he threw a party, and three if JJ threw a party his parents might be happy that he did something rebellious." Catarina nodded "makes since. Jonathan and Clary are known for being rebellious and risk takers. Their child on the other hand doesn't really try to break the rules." Michael crossed his arms coming to JJ's defense like always "there is nothing wrong with not breaking the rules."

JJ looked up at aunt Isabelle "I ate a cookie before dinner when I wasn't supposed to." Izzy smiled rubbing her head "you, rebellious devil." I shook my head before looking back at Catarina "can we get back to the task at hand here?" She nodded and grabbed the arrows one by one putting the enchantment on them.

I watched her before getting up starting to use magic to fix everything that was broken or dirtied. Doing so took a lot of magic and by time I was done I was so strained that I couldn't hold up my glamour anymore and it fell. I ran a blue hand over my face before plopping onto the now clean couch. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"I'm sure you're not used to using that much magic" Catarina said setting my father's arrows back in their proper place. I nodded looking at all of my friends "it's pretty late. You can all stay the night if you want." Quinton shook his head "I can't I have pack stuff at dawn."

I looked at Darius and Dantes "what about you two?" Dantes shrugged "we will head back with Isabelle." I nodded and finally looked at Penelope who was pouting in a corner. "You going to keep ignoring me Penny?"

She looked over her shoulder at me "I have piano lessons in the morning so I can't stay." She grabbed her purse before linking her arm with Quinton "walk me home Quin." He nodded and they both headed to the door. I watched them and blinked when Penelope suddenly stopped.

She kept her back to me as she said "if you really like Crystal then I guess I can deal with that. I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt." She glanced back at me again before walking out with Quinton.

I said bye to everyone as they left and I walked around the flat making sure everything was in its place and fixed. I walked into dads' magic room since it was the last room to check and I made sure all the bottles were in the right places. There was a sticky note on the jar of frog eyes and when I pulled it off and read it I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face. The note said _'You walked away before I could tell you my favorite color. For that you now have to guess it. Good luck with that – Ebony.'_

I shook my head, taking the note to my room. I stuck it on the little lamp next to my bed before climbing under the covers. "Sixteen for one day and all this stuff happens." I closed my eyes thinking about the long day and a smile came to my face as I drifted off to sleep thinking of a special girl.

* * *

The next day father walked around the house as if looking for something. His scoping eyes made me feel super nervous but I kept on a poker face. "What are you doing father?" He shrugged "looking for proof that you did something you weren't supposed to yesterday."

I crossed my arms "how rude. You really don't trust me that much father?" Father looked around a little longer before looking at me "I didn't but it looks like my worries were for nothing. You did a great job taking care of the house Max."

I swallowed my shred of guilt begging to come up and tell him the truth "Thanks." Father smiled going into his and dads' room to unpack. I let out a sigh of relief before turning around running face first into dad. I looked up meeting his disapproving stare.

"How was Idris" I asked trying to fake a smile. "You had a party" he said simply. My poker face fell for a second but I quickly recovered. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Max. The feeling of your magic is all over this house. Especially on things that can be broken. Not to mention Catarina's magic is now on Alecs' arrows instead of my own."

I let out a defeated sigh as my shoulders fell. "It's true. I threw a party and it went way out of control. Almost everything was broken."

I looked up at him again "are you going to tell father about the party?" Dad looked around before whispering to me "what party?" I smiled at him "thanks." He moved into his magic room "oh don't you thank me just yet."

I followed him into the room and frowned when he grabbed three huge books off his shelf. He dropped them into my arms making me almost drop them because of how heavy they were. "Read all three of these books without magic. I want you to be done before dinner."

I looked at him shocked "by dinner? That's impossible." He shrugged walking passed me "guess you should start reading huh?" I let out a long agitated sigh before heading to my room wondering why my cool dad also had to be a hard dad.

* * *

 **Magnus will still punish you. Reading three huge books by dinner is still better than feeling Alecs' wrath. Max has a crush on Crystal! Did any of you see that coming? He also has a new friend. Max is going to be sixteen for the next three, maybe four chapters.**


	14. Is It Love Part One- Max's First Date

**It's time for Max's First date! If only it wasn't with Crystal. This part one of a three part joint chapter. Hope you enjoy and can't wait to hear your opinions.**

 **Also welcome to all my new readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for your support.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Fourteen: Is it Love Part 1- Max's Frist Date

Max Age: 16, Alec Age: 36

Max Pov- I held up two different shirts wondering which one I should wear. I have been sitting in my room for the last four hours trying to pick out the best outfit to wear for my first date. We were going to a nice restaurant but it wasn't too nice so some nice jeans and a button up shirt should be fine right? Maybe I should wear dressy pants.

My bedroom door opened and my dad walked in not even looking surprised "of course you're still picking out your clothes." I looked at dad frowning "dad I don't know what I should wear. What did you usually wear on dates?" "Nothing you would usually wear blueberry" he said looking at my options.

I sighed sitting on my bed "I'm so hopeless. I can't even figure out what to wear. How am I going to survive my first date?" Dad smiled grabbing a black button up shirt "come on Max you are putting too much pressure on yourself. Crystal is going on this date with you because she likes you so just be yourself."

I looked at him thinking. "Dad what do you think about me dating Crystal? I know you've never been her biggest fan." He shrugged not really giving me an answer "I think you should wear this black shirt with your nice jeans. It seems appropriate for where you're going."

I nodded taking the shirt "you never really answered me, dad." He looked at the time "oh look at that, Crystal will be here any minute so you should get changed quickly and put on a glamour." He walked out closing the door behind him and I watched him go confused. Was he avoiding my question?

I shrugged it off and got dressed in what my dad chose out for me. When I first told him and father that I was going out with crystal they both had a fit. Dad asked me what made me want to go out with her and I told him I didn't know how to describe it. Father said that since it's my first crush they will try to be polite.

I looked over my outfit in my full length mirror smiling before grabbing my favorite gray beanie putting it on my head. I was nervous and wearing the beanie made me feel better. The door buzzer sounded and I took some deep breaths before going to the living room. Crystal was standing in the living room looking just as beautiful as she did at the party.

She was wearing a pretty light pink dress with that was a little above her knee and she had parts of her hair braided and tied up in ribbon. The rest of her hair was left down slightly curled and hanging over her shoulders. "You look beautiful" I said smiling. She smiled back at me "you look pretty good yourself."

"Make sure you both be careful on your way to the restaurant okay" father said looking at us both. Crystal glanced at him not saying anything. She looked slightly uncomfortable "sure…" I looked at the time "we should go or we'll be late for our reservation." Father handed me money to pay for dinner and I thanked him before leaving with Crystal.

We made our way to the subway station and Crystal grabbed my hand smiling. The feeling of her hand in mine was nice and I entwined our fingers. "So Max, you said you were still homeschooled right?" I nodded "that's right."

She laid her head on my shoulder "you should stop being homeschooled and go to actual school. All your friends are there and we would be able to see each other all day. My father is the principal so I can even make it so we have the same schedule." I thought about that "I have always wanted to go to actual school. I guess if I went there I would be able to get to know Ebony better."

She looked up at me wrinkling her nose "why would you want to get to know her?" I shrugged "I like her, she's very interesting. She may wear a lot of black and talks about strange things but she's a mystery. I like mysteries."

Crystal shook her head looking forward "it's a good thing you know me Max. I can save you from making horrible choices like befriending Ebony Carter. Being friends with her would be social suicide." I frowned looking at her "she seemed cool to me."

"Well she's not" she said simply. "She's weird and does ridiculous stuff. She does art but it's super creepy. Stay far away from that goth freak."

I frowned and walking down the stairs into the subway station "I don't see the point in stopping homeschooling now" I said changing the subject back to school. "There's not many years of school left so there's really no point." I didn't want to learn from anyone else but dad. His lessons were always a blast and anyone else would just be boring.

We got on the train, standing close together since there were no seats left. "I heard you're the student council president and also work at the dog shelter downtown." She nodded sighing "none of that was my choice. My father wanted me on the council and as student council president I have to do charity work."

"I think charity work is nice. My father and I do a lot of charity work fixing up places around town." Father works a lot with the leaders of the wolf pack and vampire clan so him and I like to try to fix up places those kinds of Downworlders hang out. "It's just all so tiresome" Crystal sighed pulling a compact mirror out of his pocket and looking over her makeup.

The train stopped and we got off walking down the street to the restaurant "I've never been here before; is the food good?" She nodded stepping in front of me, blocking my way from the door "yeah but this is a really nice place. You have to dress the part to get in." I frowned looking down at my outfit "I thought this was dressing the part."

She looked me over some more thinking before buttoning my shirt up all the way and snatching the beanie off my head "this hat is a big no." I frowned at that, that was my lucky hat and it keeps me calm in stressful situations like this one. She put the hat in her purse before reaching up and fixing my hair smiling "there, you look very handsome now."

She grabbed my hand going inside and I followed her looking around. The place was huge on the inside and it had round tables with table cloths on them and candle lighting on each one. I looked up at the ceiling seeing there were also small chandeliers hanging down over some tables. "wow" I whispered, pulling the money father gave me out of my pocket and hoping it would be enough.

It didn't seem like it would be so I searched my other pocket hoping I would have some extra money I forgot to pull out. Instead of money I ended up pulling my dad's credit card out. When did he slip this into my pocket? "You okay Max" Crystal asked looking at me.

I nodded going to our table and pulling her chair out for her "I'm great." She smiled thanking me before sitting down in the chair. I pushed her in before sitting across from her smiling "what should we order?" She shrugged picking up her menu "I will most likely only get a small salad."

I frowned "A salad doesn't sound very filling." She shrugged again "I'm watching my figure." I shook my head looking over my menu. She wanted to come to this fancy place but only wanted a small salad? I guess it's a good thing though because the food here was super expensive.

"Seriously, Fifteen bucks for a stake? That's ridiculous." Crystal frowned "Max keep your voice down. If you insult anyone you'll get kicked out."

I raised an eyebrow at that "I'll get kicked out for being honest?" She sighed putting her menu down "I know fifteen dollars sounds like a lot to you but that's just because you're from a poor family. You'll get used to having nice things as long as you're with me." She says that yet I'm the one paying for this meal.

She thought I was poor for some reason. If anything I was richer than her between what my father gets paid for shadowhunting and dads pay for being the High Warlock. Ignoring her comments about my welfare I called over the waiter and he took our orders. As said before Crystal ordered a small salad which wasn't very expensive so I splurged on myself and got the stupid stake.

"So Crystal, do you have a lot of dating experience?" Crystal laughed "what is this a job interview?" I shook my head no "I'm just curious is all." She thought about it "well I think you may be boyfriend number… six?"

"Why say six like a question?" She shrugged taking a sip of the iced tea she ordered "I lost count so I'm not completely sure. What about you? How many girls have you been with?"

I bit my lip feeling like a total loser. She has dated enough to lose count and this is my first ever date. "Um well… you're actually my first date. I was waiting for someone special to have my first date with."

She blushed looking at me "you think I'm special enough to have your first date with?" I smiled nodding "yeah you are. You're beautiful, smart, and caring. That's all the things I've always wanted in a partner."

She smiled sweetly at me before reaching her hand across the table taking mine "you're so sweet Max. I'm honored to be your first date." I smiled back at her squeezing her hand. The waiter came with our food making us let go of each other's hands.

Crystal grabbed her fork digging into her salad "I guess we know you're not gay like your parents huh?" I took a bite of a piece of stake as she said this, catching me off guard and making me almost choke on it. I swallowed it before coughing slightly "um well yeah, about that…" Would telling her I'm bi ruin this date?

She watched me confused and I smiled choosing to change the subject "speaking of parents. What are your parents like?" She chewed on her salad thinking "well my dad is the principle of my school and my mom is a lawyer." So the mom was the bread winner? There's no way being a public school principle made her father a ton of money.

"Do you want to be a lawyer like your mother?" She shook her head no "I'm not really sure what I want to do yet. I have so many options for college to go to I don't know which one to choose. I still think it's crazy that you aren't going to go to college."

I shrugged "I don't really think I need college. Neither of my parents went to college and they're both pretty good off." Crystal shook her head "your parents aren't a good influence on you Max. What do they even do for a living?"

I shrugged eating more of my stake "my father is a personal trainer and my dad is a stay at home dad. He schools me and does some other small jobs on the side." "I noticed you look like you're in good shape. Is it because your fathers a personal trainer?"

I nodded though it wasn't fully the truth. The real reason I look so good is because I train with Darius and Dantes twice a week. Father says I need to train my body too and not just my magic and my mind. He was right, ever since I started training I've felt great.

"Can I ask you a question about your parents" Crystal asked, once again catching me off guard. "Sure what do you want to know?" "Doesn't it bother you that your father is practically a cradle robber? He's way older than your dad right?" I sighed wondering how to explain this.

I couldn't really tell her that in truth my dad is the cradle robber since he was almost five hundred years old and father is only thirty-six. We wouldn't have this problem if all of our neighborhood didn't see dad without an age glamour on. "Love is love, age and gender don't really matter to them. Believe me when I say that my dad has the spirit of a four-hundred-year old man."

She shrugged "what do their families think about them being together? I would guess that they're ashamed of them right? Do you even know all your family?" I wasn't liking these questions but I had to answer them or she might not like me.

"My father's family accepts him completely. I see them all the time and we are all really close. My dad doesn't have any family on his side. They all died when he was really young."

She frowned after hearing that "I'm sorry." I shrugged "it's in the past. My dad doesn't really like to talk about it so try not to bring it up to him." She nodded "I completely understand." I nodded smiling and finished eating, turning the conversation away from my parents.

After we got done eating I handed the waiter my dad's credit card. I'm glad dad considered where we were going because the money father gave me wouldn't have even covered Crystals salad. Once I got the card back I put it in my pocket and walked out of the restaurant with Crystal.

"Do you want to take a walk around Central Park" I asked grabbing her hand. She smiled nodded "I have to get home soon but yeah let's walk through the park." I nodded walking down the street with her and through the entrance of the park. It was almost sundown so the autumn trees were practically glowing from the rays of light hitting them.

"The park is beautiful this time of year" I said looking around smiling. Crystal shrugged "if you're into nature and all that stuff. I rarely ever come to the park. I don't like dirt."

"Penny and I used to come here all the time when we were little" I said smiling, looking over at the small bench where we met each other. "You both would play that stupid game what was it called? Shadowhunter? What was that even supposed to be anyway?"

I shrugged "it was a game where we hunted demons and protected humans from danger." "Sounds stupid if you ask me. There's no such things as demons or Shadowhunters." I shrugged "they could exist." She looked at me "don't talk like that; you're sounding like Ebony."

I nodded dropping the subject and just let Crystal talk. She was telling me about her work as student council president and about her friends. Every time I tried to comment on something she said she would cut me off as if she never heard me. Eventually I stopped trying to add to the conversation and just listened.

She stopped walking looking once her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket looking it over "oh my mom wants me to come home now." She looked up at me smiling "I had a great time with you Max." I smiled going to answer her but didn't get the chance because she leaned up and kissed me on the mouth.

I closed my eyes kissing her back, praying that I was doing it right or that she liked it. I defiantly liked it, that was for sure. Her lips were soft and tasted like bubblegum from her lip gloss. Kissing her made thousands of little butterflies' flutter around in my stomach.

She broke the kiss smiling before backing away from me "I'll see you soon Max. I'll be looking forward to our next date." I blushed, looking down at my hand to see she gave me back my beanie "does this mean you're my girlfriend?" She answered my question with a smile before turning and walking away.

I watched her until she was out of sight and the moment she was gone I threw my arms into the air catching my breath. I finally did it. I finally had a girlfriend. "Is this for real" I asked breathlessly before dropping my arms to my sides.

I smiled continuing to walk through the park. I unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt that Crystal buttoned and put my beanie back on my head where I liked it. Everything in the park seemed even brighter than usual and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of love.

I made my way to the pond wanting to sit by it and watch the sunset. I must not have been the only one wanting to do that because there sitting in the grace was a vision in black. A girl wearing a black corset top and a tulle skirt that feathered out all around her was sitting in the grass bent over a sketch pad. Her long black hair was up in a messy bun with a couple of navy blue chopsticks sticking out of it.

I smiled walking up and sitting down next to her "Hello Ebony." She looked up from her sketch pad in surprise and smiled seeing me "hello yourself Max." I looked over her makeup surprised at how simple it was compared to the party. She had a thick cat eye eyeliner applied, her lips were a light pink instead of the dark purple before, and she had in pretty contacts that made her eyes gold.

"You sure are an extraordinary person Ebony" I said thinking out loud. She blinked, her pale face a light shade of pink "you think so?" I nodded smiling "what are you doing alone in the park?" She shrugged smiling "I'm drawing the ducks in the pond."

I looked into the water and sure enough there were some ducks swimming in the pond. "My uncle Jace says to never trust a duck." "You shouldn't. The duck is one of the evilest creatures in the world. It's one of the reasons why they're one of my favorite animals."

I laughed shaking my head "Uncle Jace won't like you then. Can I see your drawing?" She pulled the sketch pad to her chest hiding her drawing from me "you'll think it's weird." I raised an eyebrow at her "you were looking over a jar of frog eyes at my house, do you really think a drawing will make me think you're weird if that didn't?"

She hesitated a little longer before handing the pad over to me "promise you won't laugh." I nodded taking the sketch pad and looking it over. There was an amazing drawing of a duck, it was almost life like. It was amazing but there was some added flare to it that made you know Ebony had drawn it.

The duck had a Mohawk on its head and a choker spiked necklace around its neck. I could help the laughter that busted out of me. I hugged my stomach from laughing so hard. Ebony frowned "you promised not to laugh" she said taking it back.

I smiled at her wiping a tear from my eyes "I'm not laughing because I'm making fun of it. I'm laughing at it because it's so obviously you. You see the world in an interesting wat Ebony and I love it." She watched me looking a little shocked before starting to put her things in her bag "well you would be the only one who does."

"I'm sure others like you they are just afraid of being made fun of for it." She stood up looking down at me "and you don't care about being made fun of?" I shook my head no, standing up "not at all." "Your girlfriend isn't my biggest fan you know" she said walking away.

I quickly followed her "yeah but maybe that's because she doesn't know you very well." She glanced at me "you don't know me very well you know. We have only met once." I nodded "true but I feel like I get you… like you and I are the same when it comes to being misunderstood."

She shrugged smiling "I kind of get that vibe from you too. You seem like a really sweet boy." I rubbed the back of my head "um yeah, I inherited my father's sweet and shy nature." "I would think your mother would be the sweet and shy one."

I frowned wondering if I should tell her I have two dads. It's rare to see someone not be bothered by the fact that I have two dads. Sometimes it's even a deal breaker for friendship. Ebony is different from them though so maybe she won't hate it.

"Actually I've never met my mother. I was adopted by two really great guys. They have raised me all my life and they're the best parents a kid could ask for." She gasped looking at me excitedly "you have gay parents?"

I was taken back by her reaction "um… well yeah. Alexander Lightwood, though he likes to be called Alec, and Magnus Lightwood Bane." "Can I meet them? You said your parents were into supernatural stuff like us. I feel like we would have so many cool things to talk about."

I shook my head "wait a minute I'm trying to wrap my head around this. You actually want to meet my parents? No one has ever asked to meet my parents before." "Well I want to meet them, they sound awesome and I'm a huge supporter of the LGBT community."

I smiled "wow really?" She nodded "my brother is gay so I had to be the support he needed. Our father flat out hates the idea so it would be nice for him to have some adults he can talk to. If I like your parents, I might have him meet them if that's alright."

I nodded "I don't see why it wouldn't be alright. My father is always helping young people who have trouble accepting being gay." Really he was always helping Shadowhunters like Darius but there can't be much of a difference between coming out as a gay Shadowhunter and coming out as a gay mundane. She smiled "great then I hope to meet them sometime soon."

I nodded "you can come over anytime. My parents are pretty welcoming so I'm sure they will love to have you over. I'm sure my dad will fawn over your fashion sense." Ebony smiled and did a twirl making her tulle skirt swirl out around her "I take pride in my fashion."

"I really like it. I might have to rethink my style if I want to be with Crystal. She didn't like my beanie or my shirt." Ebony rolled her eyes "you can do so much better then Crystal. I think you look awesome and you rock that beanie."

I laughed "thanks but she wouldn't agree with the opinion." Ebony stopped walking and grabbed my arm making me stop and look at her confused. "Max don't change yourself to make someone else happy. If they don't like you for you then they're not worth it. Why do you think I shamelessly dress like this? I want everyone to know what they're going to get from being with me."

"I won't change myself. I just might rethink my style a little bit but that's not changing myself." She sighed shaking her head before starting to walk again "poor Max Lightwood-Bane. So lost in his first love."

I ignored that following her to the park entrance. Telling her to meet my parents gave me a good idea to have Crystal have lunch with my parents. I need to see how well they all get along together and see if my parents like her. I hope they will see in her what I do.

Once we got to the entrance Ebony looked at me smiling "I'm heading the opposite way of your house. I guess this is where we leave each other." I nodded smiling at her "I hope to see you soon." She nodded and turned away walking down the street.

I watched her and frowned remembering something "Ebony" I yelled making her look back at me. "What's your favorite color?" She didn't get a chance to tell me last time we were together. She smiled "I thought I told you to guess."

"I'm a horrible guesser" I said honestly. She shook her head smiling "Fine I'll throw you a bone just this once. My favorite color is Navy blue" she said pointing to the chopsticks in her hair. For some reason my heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"Why navy blue? What's so special about that color?" She shrugged "When I was little I couldn't choose between loving purple or blue so I just mushed them together. It's a very beautiful color don't you think?

I frowned "actually I always found navy blue to be an incontinent color. It just stands out and doesn't belong with all the normal people… I mean colors" I said catching myself. Ebony was silent for a moment before saying "but that's what's so beautiful about it." I looked at her shocked and she smiled before turning and walking away from me.

I stood there still in shock that someone would say that about that color. Navy blue has always been a bothersome color for me. It's the true color of my skin and is the symbol of how I don't belong. I thought it was hideous but there a mundane thought it was beautiful.

I let that sink in for a moment before smiling and turning going home. Maybe being friends with Ebony Carter wouldn't be as bad as Crystal made it sound. Maybe; just maybe, I might have found another great friend.

* * *

 **Her favorite color is navy blue! the mystery has been solved. Maybe someone liking that color will make Max like himself better. Part Two will be up soon.**


	15. Is It Love Part Two- Lunch With Dads'

**I'm sorry this took so long everyone. I had a long two weeks. This chapter is pretty much filler but it shows how Alec and Magnus feel about Max dating Crystal.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter 15: Is It love Part 2- Lunch with dads

Max age: 16, Alec age: 36

Alec Pov- I watched Max as he ran around the room trying to make a bunch of different meals at once while also setting the table. "Max calm down it's just lunch." He looked at me shocked "it's not just lunch. It's lunch with Crystal."

"We have all met before Max so it's not like this is going to be some big deal." He rolled his eyes going back to moving around the room "Father this is a big deal. This is a lunch where my parents are getting to know my girlfriend. That sounds like a pretty big deal to me."

"Whatever you say son" I said before going into the living room where Magnus was sitting on the couch sulking. "Oh, what are you sulking about over here" I asked in a mocking voice. He glanced back at me "you know what I'm sulking about Alexander. I don't want to do this."

I rolled my eyes sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulders. "Oh come on Magnus. Having lunch with Crystal isn't the end of the world." "yes it is, I don't wanna do it."

I moved my hands to his face, cupping it making him look into my eyes. "Magnus this is Max's first girlfriend. He wants us to get along with her so that's what we will have to do. It may be burden on us but it's for our son. Don't you want to make Max happy?"

He nodded "of course I want to make Max happy. I also wish Max was dating a sweet young lady who wasn't obviously homophobic like her parents." "We have no control over what she thinks about us. We just have to be the bigger people and endure it for our son."

The door buzzer went off and Max ran out of the kitchen to answer it. He pushed the button letting her in before looking at us smiling "you two ready?" Magnus rolled his eyes but stood up faking a smile "yep." I stood up wrapping my arm around Magnus's "we're ready."

Max nodded before opening the door letting Crystal in "welcome to my home." She smiled at Max leaning in and kissing his cheek before walking into the flat "thank you so much for inviting me to lunch Max." He smiled "I wanted to give you and my parents time to know each other." Crystal turned looking at us before the fakest smile I have ever seen plastered across her face.

I've seen enough homophobic Shadowhunters to know what that smile meant. It was the 'I don't like that you're gay but I'm going to pretend like I don't mind' smile. Her mother would also give me that smile every time Max had a playdate with Penelope and her old friends. It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the homophobic tree.

Magnus put on his award winning fake smiled and grabbed crystals hand "it's a privilege to finally get to spend time with the girl who has captured our young Max's heart." She laughed awkwardly, pulling her hand away "yes it is great. Is lunch ready?" Max nodded grabbing her hand and going with her to the dining room.

Magnus looked at me still smiling but he was obviously not happy "I don't know if I can do this Alec." I rubbed his shoulder "it's just lunch. We can get through this okay?" He took a deep breath before heading to the dining room with me.

Max and Crystal were already sitting next to each other at the table and were staring into each other's eyes like love sick puppies. I watched them a moment before looking at Magnus "did we ever do that?" He shrugged "I think when we were alone." I shrugged and went to the kitchen grabbing the lunch and taking it to the table.

Max made a surprisingly good lunch for us. He made a big chicken salad which I thought wasn't really lunch, more of a side dish but he said it would be plenty for Crystal. Max served us all salad before going back to staring at Crystal smiling. Crystal glossed over her meal looking uninterested before pushing it slightly aside "So what should I call the two of you?"

Magnus and I both looked at each other confused before looking back at her "what do you mean?" She shrugged "with my past boyfriends I called their parents Mr. and Mrs., but since you're both guys I don't know really how to address you. Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane? Mr. A, and Mr. M?"

"You can call us Alec and Magnus" I said glancing at Magnus who didn't look satisfied with that. "Aren't you going to eat Crystal? Max worked very hard on this lunch." She looked over the salad "I only eat organic plants and I don't eat meat." Max frowned "I'm sorry, I should have asked you what you like to eat."

She smiled reaching over and touching his cheek "it's alright Maxie. You tried and that's all that matters." "How about you go get the desert then Max. Unless you don't like fruit" Magnus said looking at Crystal.

She looked over at him dropping her hand from Max's cheek "is it fresh fruit or is it from the store?" "It's actually fruit from all over the world. Magnus doesn't like store bought fruit." Crystal seemed confused by this "how do you get fruit from around the world?" "We get it shipped overnight" I said simply.

In truth Magnus just magic's up fruit from wherever he wants but that was information she didn't know about. "Well then yes I could love a fruit salad" she said smiling at Max. Max nodded getting up and going into the kitchen to make her one. Magnus seemed to use this as his chance to ask Crystal some questions.

"So Crystal, what made you change your mind about Max?" She shrugged leaning back in her chair "he grew up to be really cute, then again I guess he has always been cute." I was confused about this. "what didn't you like about him back then?"

She shrugged again saying "I was afraid he would turn out with you." I stared at her speechless not knowing what to say to this. "What do you mean 'like us'?" Magnus asked.

She shrugged "he didn't know wither he liked boys or girls when he was younger. My mother always said that since the two of you are gay he was going to be too. She was wrong though." So Max never told her that he was bi?

Max came out of the kitchen holding a little bowl of mixed fruits and he sat back next to Crystal putting the bowl in front of her. She smiled kissing his cheek before grabbing a spoon starting to eat it. Magnus stood up smiling at Max "can you excuse your father and I for a moment Max?" He nodded not looking away from Crystal.

I shook my head before standing up and following Magnus to our bedroom. Magnus closed the door before turning to me "she needs to go." "She's not so bad" I said though it took a lot for me to say it. My own voice sounded very unbelievable.

"Alexander come on. She is obviously homophobic, she only likes Max because of his looks, and she doesn't know he's bi. If Max ever reveals his true form to her she will run for the hills. She's not the right girl for him."

"I agree Magnus but there is nothing we can do. This is his first girlfriend, everything she does will look good to her. He's going to be blind to her flaws for a while. We just need to hope that when she does leave him he doesn't get too heart broken."

Magnus frowned at this "heart break is unavoidable Alec. Crystal is going to hurt Max at some point. When that does happen we will be here to pick up the pieces. We will help him get through it okay?"

I frowned but nodded "you're right." Magnus touched my cheek making me look up at him and he kissed my lips gently. "Let's get back out there" he said looking into my eyes. I searched his eyes before nodding and going back to the dining room with him.

Shockingly when we sat back at the table Max looked at us. He saw the look on my face and slightly lost his smile "what's the matter father?" I shook my head smiling again "it's nothing, just work stuff." He watched me for a moment and Crystal looked at us "what do you both think about Max going to college?"

Magnus and I both were taken aback by the question. "well… if it was something Max would want to do we wouldn't stop him" Magnus said shrugging. I wasn't really one to comment on things like mundane school. I didn't really know how it works or what it was really for.

"Well Max said he didn't want to go to college. Don't you think he should go to further his education? I mean it's bad enough he didn't go to a real school." I bit my lip glancing at Magnus, wondering how he would respond to that.

"I am very educated and am highly qualified to teach Max everything he needs to know. I know more than any teacher." Crystal raised an eyebrow at that "how could that possibly be? Did you go to college to be a teacher?"

He shook his head no "I never went to school either." Crystal laughed slightly at this "then how are you in any way qualified to teach him or anyone. How are you smarter than any teacher?" If she knew that Magnus has lived for hundreds of years I doubt she would be asking these stupid questions.

"Believe me Crystal Magnus is very smart. As college goes that's all up to what Max wants to do. Max doesn't need to have a college degree to be successful." Crystal looked at me before picking up her phone looking at it "oh my mom texted me, I have to go home."

Max frowned "already?" She nodded standing up and grabbing her purse "yeah sorry baby. My mom wants me to come home as soon as possible. I promised to help her after I was done with lunch.

She was obviously lying. I could tell with my Shadowhunter senses that her phone didn't ring or vibrate and it never even glowed. She was just trying to get out of here. "I'll walk you to the door then" Max said walking with her to the front door.

I watched them walk out before looking at Magnus mouthing to him 'thank the angel'. Magnus nodded using his finger as a gun and pretending to shoot himself in the head. I laughed silently before looking out of the room, toward the front door. Max leaned down kissing Crystal and it made a pit of sadness form in my stomach.

It hit me then that Max really wasn't my little boy anymore. He was growing up fast and soon he would be a grown man able to make his own choices and be his own person. I wondered for a moment if my own parents ever got this feeling while my siblings and I were growing up. Shadowhunters grow up fast so I guess they wouldn't normally be sad about it.

Magnus reached over grabbing my hand smiling at me. I looked at Magnus searching his eyes. Sometimes if I looked into Magnus's eyes long enough I could swear I could see all the history they have seen. Someday Max will have eyes like that. So young looking but have seen so much.

Magnus broke the eye contact with me and looked at the front door. "It was nice seeing you again Crystal" Magnus called out to her. She glanced back at us not saying anything before turning and walking out. Magnus raised an eyebrow before looking back at me "okay, rude." I nodded sighing "very."

Max ran back into the room looking exciting "okay, tell me what you think of her. She's amazing isn't she?" "She sure is something" Magnus said making tea appear in his hand. I could tell from the smell of it that the tea was mixed with scotch.

Max looked at me smiling, looking very hopeful "father what do you think of her? Tell me your complete honest opinion." I bit my lip "my opinion?" He nodded "that's right."

I rubbed the back of my head wondering if I really should tell him how I feel about Crystal. The girl was rude, homophobic, and as bad as her mother. There was no way she would ever accept Max's warlock side. Maybe if I told him all this now it would save him from heart break later.

"Well Max… I don't know if she is the best-" I got interrupted by the door buzzer going off. I frowned looking toward the front door before looking at Magnus "do you have any clients today?" He shook his head no "not today no." "It might be one of my friends" Max said going to check the buzzer.

He pushed the button asking "who's there?" "It's me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I didn't have your number so I couldn't really tell you I was coming" a female voice I have never heard before said.

I looked over at Magnus confused "do you know who that is?" He shook his head no putting his tea down and getting up to go into the living room. I followed him curious to who it could be. Max pushed the buzzer to let her in before looking at us "one of my friends really wanted to meet the two of you. Is it okay that she's here?"

I was shocked by this "someone wants me meet us?" He nodded "she said that her brother is gay and she was hoping the two of you would be able to help him. She wanted to get to know the two of you first." I looked at Magnus who just shrugged "I don't see anything wrong with it."

Max opened the front door and a lovely young lady walked in smiling at Max. She was… very different from any of Max's other friends. She was wearing black leggings with white bones on them to make it look like she had skeleton legs. She had on black shorts over them, and had on a black tang top with a navy blue scarf around her neck.

Her hair fell in waves of dark curls almost down to her waist and she had on a cute fedora with cat ears. Her makeup was the most interesting thing about her though. She had on black lipstick, dark navy eyeshadow, and glitter on her eyelids, under her eyes, and some on her cheeks. I looked over at Magnus and wasn't surprised to see him pretty much gawking over her style.

"Who is this delightfully dressed girl" Magnus asked with the biggest smile on his face. The girl smiled and curtsied slightly "my name is Ebony Carter. It is an honor to meet the both of you." I smiled loving her politeness "It's nice to meet you Ebony. I'm Alec and this is my husband Magnus."

She looked at the both of us looking like she was holding in excitement. "You two are very cute together. You seem like total opposites which only makes you seem like a better couple." "I never really thought of it like that" I said smiling at her.

I looked at Max "where did you meet this girl Max?" "We met at the party" Ebony said smiling. I blinked confused "party? What party?"

"Penelope's birthday party" Max said quickly before Ebony could answer. "When did Penny have a birthday party? Her birthday is still months away." "She had an early birthday party" Ebony said shrugging.

That did sound like something Penelope would do. She made everyone celebrate her birthday week once so celebrating early wasn't much of a stretch for her. "Well if you're friends with Penelope then you must be a great girl" Magnus said watching her. Ebony frowned and glanced away "well actually Penelope and I aren't friends."

"Then why were you at her party" I asked confused. "Everyone at school was invited so I thought I would check it out. I don't really have friends since everyone thinks I'm weird. Max is my only friend."

Max grabbed her hand making her look at him surprised. "I may be your only friend for now but soon I'm going to introduce you to my other friends. I'm determined to make you part of our group. I'm sure all of my friends will love you."

"I already love you" Magnus said smiling at her "your fashion sense is amazing." She smiled looking over her outfit "I went simple today. My favorite way to dress is a mix of modern and Victorian. I left out the Victorian today."

Magnus sighed "oh how I loved the Victorian fashion period. So many beautiful coats and hats. It's one of my favorite pastimes." "I never really met anyone else who appreciates it as much as I do" Ebony said looking surprised.

"Which really is a shame. Victorian clothing really was the height of fashion. Everything beforehand was boring and untasteful." Max looked at Ebony "my dad is really into fashion from other decades" he said hoping to explain why Magnus knew so much about it.

"I think that's awesome. I wish my dad understood the beauty of clothing" she sighed. "I don't think anyone can be as enthusiastic about it as Magnus" I said smiling. Magnus nodded "it's true I take it very seriously. Would you like to come see my Victorian clothes?"

She gasped "really? You'll really show me?" He nodded leading her to our bedroom. "I don't want to hear you bad mouthing my sweaters to her" I yelled after Magnus before looking back at Max. He was smiling watching Ebony go with his dad.

"Do you like this girl Max" I asked watching him. He nodded looking at me "she is a really good friend. She draws just like aunt Clary and isn't afraid to wear whatever she wants like dad. She would totally fit in with our family." I laughed nodding "we do seem to have a strange bunch in our family. I'm sure she would fit right in."

Ebony and Magnus came back to us after looking over all of Magnus's clothes or make up. By time they finished an hour passed. "We didn't really get to eat much of lunch" I said looking at our untouched salads on the table. "How about I start dinner?"

Max smiled "I want spaghetti for dinner." I nodded looking at Magnus "want to help me make it." Magnus nodded and smiled at Ebony "please join us for dinner dear. I would love to talk to you some more."

Ebony smiled "I would love to stay for dinner. I don't remember the last time I had spaghetti." Max smiled at her "my parents make the best spaghetti. Dad makes the sauce from scratch and he even grounds the meat himself."

"it may take an hour or so, so you two can go to the living room and talk while we cook." Max nodded going into the living room with Ebony and sitting on the couch with her. I watched them for a moment thinking before going into the kitchen with Magnus "she seems like a really sweet girl." Magnus nodded snapping his finger, making all the ingredients he needed appear "this dinner will defiantly be better than lunch was."

I grabbed a cutting board before laying it down and starting to chop some mushrooms. "Did they really meet at Penelope's party? I'm sure we would have heard about this party if it really happened and I don't remember hearing a thing about it." Magnus glanced at me before grabbing the meat putting it in a bowl and grounding it up with his hands "I may have kept something from you Alexander."

I looked at him for a moment before going back to cutting "what didn't you tell me?" "When we went to Idris for Max's sixteenth birthday he ended up throwing a huge party. It got so bad that a lot of our stuff got broken and Isabelle had to come chase everyone out. Your arrows were also broken and Catarina had to come put a new enchantment on them."

The knife in my hand came down hard on the mushroom cutting both it and the cutting board in half. "why was I kept in the dark about this?" Magnus looked at the cutting board before looking at me "Max tried to hide it from the both of us but I could sense a high level of magic that was left behind. I told him I wouldn't tell you but he was severely punished.

I frowned remembering a few weeks ago when Max was doing nothing but reading huge history and magic books. He sped through them in about two hours before starting a new one and getting it done in the same amount of time. "Was him reading all those books his punishment?" Magnus nodded going back to grounding the beef "that's right. He had to finish each book in less than three hours and I wanted thirty-eight books finished by a certain day and time."

I smiled not able to stop myself "wow Magnus, that's the first time you really ever punished him." The most Magnus would ever do when Max was in trouble was put him in a time out chair or send him to his room for an hour. I was always the one who had to give him the hard punishments. He nodded "I couldn't let him think he could just get away with trying to go against our backs."

I shrugged before holding up the cutting board "fix this please." Magnus smiled flicking his hand, fixing it. "This is the fourth time you broke that cutting board Alexander." I put it down going back to cutting mushrooms "it's your fault for always telling me bad news when we're cooking."

I peeked out into the living room and smiled seeing Max talking and laughing with Ebony. When he was around Crystal all he did was watch her and let her talk. With this girl though he is relaxed, he has full conversations, and she seems to listen to what he has to say. It made me wonder if Crystal actually listened to Max when he talks to her… if he even really talks to her.

I frowned looking at Magnus "Do you think we should really let Max keep seeing Crystal?" Magnus took the mushrooms with me dumping them into the bowl of meat before grabbing some sauce and pouring it in there as well. "We can keep having this conversation Alexander but it will always end the same. You can't shelter Max from things that might hurt him."

I nodded leaning on the counter "yeah I know but I just want him to be happy. He seems way happier in there with Ebony than he did at lunch with Crystal." Magnus shrugged handing me a box of noodles "distract yourself by making some noodles. Leave our boy alone."

"Magnus I'm serious though. Max is dating the wrong girl he shouldn't be dating Crystal. He should be dating Ebony. He obviously likes her."

Magnus smiled glancing at me "well he is your son after all. You know all about crushing on the wrong person. Have you forgotten about your crush on Jace?" I rolled my eyes "I try not to remember that but it seems to keep being brought up."

Magnus laughed shaking his head "I'm just teasing you Alec. You found out on your own that your crush on Jace was nothing and maybe Ebony will help Max find out the same about Crystal." I shrugged looking out at the living room at them.

After dinner was finished being made we all sat around the table. Ebony looked over dinner smiling "oh wow this smells amazing. Do you have a lot of experience cooking?" she asked looking at Magnus. He nodded "years of it."

I rolled my eyes at his joke that went over Ebony's head. She took a bite of the pasta and sighed happily "oh it's so nice to have a home cooked meal. My dad and brother don't even know how to turn on the oven." "If you don't mind me asking, where is your mother" I asked watching her.

She frowned slightly "oh um, after having my brother and I mom left. She didn't really want kids but my dad wanted us so she just left us all." Magnus frowned "that's horrible, I'm sorry that happened to you." I glanced over at Max who was frowning, most likely thinking about his real mother giving him up as well.

"I know how you feel. My mom didn't want me either" Max said to my surprise. I didn't think he was going to actually say anything about it to her. He doesn't talk about his mom to just anyone.

She looked at him and smiled slightly "once again you always seem to understand me Max." Max shrugged smiling slightly "that's what friends do." "Well you are welcome to come over and have a meal with us anytime you want Ebony" Magnus said looking at her. She looked at him and nodded "would it be okay if I bring my brother next time?"

I nodded "of course, Max said that you wanted us to help him with accepting his sexuality?" She nodded "well he accepts it, it's more being able to tell others about it." Magnus looked at me "that's all you dear." I rolled my eyes "yes because I'm the only one with coming out experience."

Luckily it wouldn't be hard to talk to this boy since I have had years of experience telling young Shadowhunters how to come out to their parents. Being gay and a Shadowhunter seems to be a lot harder than being Mundane and gay. "I'll gladly help him" I said smiling at her.

She bowed her head slightly to me "thank you so much Mr. Lightwood Bane." Magnus smiled "you can call us Alec and Magnus if you want. It will be a lot easier that way." Magnus was enthusiastic about her calling us by name but he hated the idea of Crystal doing it.

Max put a big meatball into his mouth and chewed it before looking at Ebony "are you busy in a few weeks? My friends and I are going to a fair in the park. You should come with us." She thought about it hesitating "I don't know; I've never been to a fair."

"Neither have my friends Darius or Dantes. You won't be the only one who's never been to one." She thought for a little bit longer "will Crystal be there?" He shook his head no "she said she had no place at a dirty carnival."

I rolled my eyes at that. "you know, because her and her family are so above it all." Max looked at me confused and I smiled "not that she's a bad girl or anything." Ebony looked at me before looking at Max "I'll go with you to the fair then."

Max watched me for a moment longer before looking at her smiling "great I know all my friends will love you." "I hope you're right" she sighed before going back to eating. Magnus and I looked at each other not surprised the Ebony didn't like Crystal either. It seemed to be the only person who did like her was Max.

After dinner Ebony walked to the door with us smiling "dinner really was amazing. Thank you so much for letting me stay." Magnus nodded "we hope to see you again soon." She nodded and hugged Max "I'll see you at the fair." Max nodded hugging her back and watching her go.

"I really like her" I said watching Max. Max nodded staying quiet making me frown "what's wrong Max?" He looked at me frowning "you don't like Crystal do you father?" I was shocked at the sudden question.

"What makes you think that Max?" He crossed his arms "you were standoffish around Crystal all day and I thought it was just something to do with work that was bothering. You were so nice and welcoming to Ebony so why didn't you act that way with Crystal?" I stood there in silence not knowing really what good thing I could say that wasn't a lie.

"Max… I don't think Crystal is good enough for you." This made Max glare at me "oh? And how many people told you that they thought dad wasn't good enough for you?" "that isn't the same thing Max. They said that out of spite, I'm saying it because I care about you."

He shook his head "you're just being judgmental. You're the last person I would think would act like this. You don't even know Crystal so you can't judge her." "Do you know her" I asked, my blue eyes meetings his.

He stayed silent not answering my question. He searched my eyes as if he could find a weakness in them to use to turn this conversation around. "… I wish you would just trust me" he said before turning and going to his room. I frowned going to go after him but Magnus grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"Nothing you say to him will help Alec. Crystal has him in too deep right now. I'm sure anyone who doesn't approve of her will make Max defensive. You have to just let the relationship play out."

I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly "I know you're right." Magnus nodded wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips to my forehead. "Being a father is a lot harder than you thought it would be huh?" I laughed slightly "I wish I would stop messing up so much."

Magnus hugged me tighter "no one is a perfect parent. Someday Max will see what you tried to do for him and he will be thankful. For now, though you're the guy who doesn't like his girlfriend. That will make you his enemy for a small amount of time." I sighed into Magnus's neck "It seems I'm always his enemy. When will it be your turn?"

"I have decades for it to be my turn sadly enough. I'm sure I will get it a lot more than you do." I shrugged looking up at him "if you tell him you don't like Crystal then we can both be the enemy together. You hate her a lot more than I do anyway."

"Sorry Alexander but I'm staying out of it all together. I'm not going to interfere." I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly "you're so much help." Magnus smiled "you're a Shadowhunter, I'm sure you've dealt with worse than a love sick child."

"I have dealt with a love sick child. Are you forgetting all I had to deal with when Jace thought Clary was his sister?" "I rather not remember" Magnus said going to clean off the table. I rolled my eyes watching him before looking toward Max's room frowning.

I wanted nothing more than to go into Max's room and talk to him about why I think the way I do but I know it won't do anything. He is deep in this crush and only heart break will bring him out of it. The last thing I want is for my baby boy to get hurt but Magnus is right. I need to stop sheltering him. I sighed before going to help Magnus clean up, trying not to change my mind about going to talk to Max.

* * *

 **Poor Alec always being the bad guy. I'm sure Max will respect his fathers opinion when he's more mature. The final part of 'Is it love' will be up a lot sooner than this chapter was up. I hope to hear what you all think of this chapter.**


	16. Is it Love Part Three-Easily heartbroken

**Oh wow I finished this really fast! I didn't think I would be finished this fast. Here is the last part of the 'Is It Love' chapters. Max will either be sixteen one more time next chapter or he will be seventeen. I still haven't figured it out yet.**

 **Edit: So my Dyslexia kicked in a lot last night and I accidentally switched around names and words. I fixed it the best I could but sorry if anyone got confused.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Sixteen: Is It Love part 3- The Heart That Easily Breaks

Max age: 16, Alec Age: 36

Darius Pov- I sat in the Bowling Alley inspecting the hideous shoes I was being forced to wear. I wasn't really into bowling myself but Dantes loved it so I really couldn't complain. It's cute seeing how excited he is after getting a strike or how pouty he gets from getting a gutter ball. "where is Max? He was supposed to be here by now. How are we supposed to start Super Fun Friday without him?" Penelope asked frowning.

Quinton looked at the watch on his wrist "maybe something Magical happened and that's what's keeping him held up." Dantes grabbed a shiny blue ball smiling "I'm sure he will be here soon. Look Darius, this ball is the same color as your eyes. I bet that means it's good luck." I smiled and kissed his cheek "that's sweet to say."

"Sorry I'm late" Max's voice came from behind us. "Well, it's about time. Where have you been…" Penelope trailed off looking at Max. I looked at her before turning to look at Max.

Standing there next to him, holding his hand and smiling was the girl Penny kept complaining about. Everyone stayed deadly quiet as we stared at him and Crystal. Max smiled looking at us all "why so quiet? It's alright that I brought my girlfriend right?"

Penelope opened her mouth, obviously wanting to scream but I quickly grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her. I leaned in whispering in her ear "This is Max's girlfriend so we need to at least try to make an effort." She looked back at me obviously not pleased but she knew I was right. She looked back at Max faking a smile "Of course it is okay for Crystal to be here. Why wouldn't I want her to be here for our Super Fun Friday tradition?"

Crystal looked around frowning slightly "you never told me we were going bowling Max." He smiled at her grabbing some bowling shoes and handing them to her "it was a surprise." Crystal held the shoes away from her as if there was garbage all over them "yeah… such a nice surprise." Dantes watched her before looking at me "she doesn't seem very nice."

"She's not" Crystal whispered glaring at Crystal. I shook my head looking at the both of them "let's be polite and courteous to her. Max supports our relationships so now we need to support his." "I would support anyone else being with Max" penny sighed walking over to the lanes.

We all gathered around the keypad to put in our names and Penelope made it so I would be the one to go first. "I hate going first" I sighed grabbing the green bowling ball I picked out when we got here. Dantes smiled "just think about it as hitting your target with your bow and arrow."

I smiled at him "I would love a kiss for good luck." Dantes glanced away blushing before quickly pecking me on the lips. I smiled at his adorable face before walking up to the lane concentrating on hitting all the pins. As I turned to go up to the lane I noticed that Crystal made a disgusted face after Dantes kissed me.

I glanced over at Penelope who must have seen it also because she was glaring daggers at Crystal. Choosing to ignore the look I looked ahead of me at the pins hoping by the angel that I don't make a fool of myself like last time when I threw the ball backwards. I rolled the ball watching it zoom down the lane and I smiled wide when all the pins fell. "That's my man" Dantes cheered smiling.

I turned around and bowed to them all before making my way back to my seat. "yes I know I'm amazing, you can all shower me with praise." Quinton laughed "you're starting to sound like Penny." Penelope stood up playfully punching me in the arm "don't get too full of yourself now."

She went to take her turn and I sat next to Dantes putting my arms around him. "That was really good Darius. You've approved a lot since the last time we came here" Max said smiling. "It was most likely just dumb luck. It's not like I practiced or anything."

Crystal looked around before looking at Max "do you make a habit out of going bowling?" Max shrugged "we do it maybe twice a month. We spend every Friday together doing all kinds of fun stuff." This made Crystal frown "you hang out every Friday?"

"That's right and we never miss it unless there's an emergency" Penelope said walking up. Her turn was over and now it was Quinton's turn. Crystal looked at Penny before looking at Max "what if I want a Friday just you and I alone?" "Then you will have to change it to Saturday because Super Fun Friday is mandatory" Penelope said simply.

It was true that the only way one of us can get out of Friday fun is patrolling, pack meetings, and magic stuff. Anything else doesn't really excuse us. "I don't really think that's fair to Max though" Crystal said crossing her arms. "If Max wants to spend Friday with his girlfriend I don't see the problem."

Max looked at the screen "oh would you look at that. It's your turn babe." Crystal looked at the screen before sighing and getting up, grabbing a pink ball and taking her turn. Max turned looking at us "what are you guys doing?"

Penelope frowned at him "what do you mean?" "You're being rude to Crystal. If she wants to spend some Fridays alone with me I don't see the problem with it." Penelope crossed her arms "the problem is that sure, it starts with maybe one or two Fridays. Before you know it you will be with her every Friday and then Super Fun Friday ceases to exist at all."

"That's being a little over dramatic don't you think" Max asked crossing his arms. I had to admit she did sound a little over dramatic but she wasn't wrong. I don't want to see Max become one of those guys who lets his girlfriend control what he does. He deserves so much better than that.

Crystal walked back up to us after her turn and sat down crossing her legs "I got a stupid spare." Max smiled at her putting his arm around her "you'll do better on your next turn dear." I watched them before looking at Dantes "it's your turn." Dantes smiled standing up and grabbing the lucky blue ball.

He stood in front of the lane wearing a face of total concentration. He was always super adorable when he concentrated like that. He took a deep breath before rolling the ball hoping to get a strike. The ball staggered to the left and right before it could hit a pin it fell into the gutter making Dantes's face fall into a pout.

"Try again baby" I called to him before looking back at Max. He and Crystal were leaning on each other smiling, talking to each other as if we weren't even here. I watched them before looking at Penelope who was rubbing her temples in frustration. I wonder how long she will last before she snaps.

"I got another gutter" Dantes said walking back over to us. I put my arm around him smiling "maybe next time." He nodded before looking at Max "it's your turn." Max nodded and kissed Crystals cheek before getting up and going to take his turn.

Crystal watched him before looking at Dantes and I "so… the two of you are a couple?" I nodded grabbing Dantes's hand "that's right." "I didn't think Max had any gay friends. I thought his parents were his only bad influences."

I blinked in confusion thinking I heard her wrong. She seriously didn't say that Alec and Magnus were bad influences on Max and so apparently are we. "Max's parents are far from bad influences" Quinton said crossing his arms. Penelope nodded in agreement "they are the nicest parents I have ever met."

"But they're both guys. You can't really give a child all they need without a mother figure there." "I grew up without my mother around" I said trying to defend Max though talking about my mother wasn't my favorite topic. "Yes and look at you. You're gay because your mother wasn't there to show you how nice it is to have a woman."

We all stared at her in shocked silence. I don't think any of us knew how to react to that. Max walked back up after his turn was over saying "how about I get us a pizza?" The alley was also joined by a pizza place so you could order and eat it here while you bowl.

"That sounds like a great idea Max thanks" Penny said smiling at him. Max smiled back before going to go get the pizza. Crystal watched him before looking at Dantes "can I ask you a question?" Dantes hesitated before nodding and she asked "what's up with your ears?"

"What about my ears" he asked touching them. She shrugged "they're kind of pointy. I've never seen anyone with ears like that. It's like a faerie or something." She wasn't far from the mark. Dantes's ears were pointy since he was part Fay.

"it's a birth defect" he said softly glancing away from her. "Another thing, your eyes are violet. No one has violet eyes it's just not natural. You're also very pale too."

"Are you done insulting my boyfriend" I asked getting irritated. She looked over at me "I was just asking him a question." "No you were saying hurtful things about the way he looks. That's all you ever do Crystal" Penelope said glaring at her.

She glared back at her "I do not make fun of people because of how they look." "Yes you do. You used to make fun of the way Max looked all the time." "That's only because I had a crush on him" she said glaring.

I sighed running my hand over my face and moving my hair out of my eyes. This was going to be a long night I could already tell. Crystal let out a loud gasp of horror and I dropped my hand looking at her. She was staring at me wide eyed with her hand over her mouth.

"What" I asked irritably. "What happened to your face?" I touched my face just realizing that moving my hair revealed my burn. I could always glamour it so mundanes couldn't see it but I thought that hiding it would belittle the lesson Max taught me by giving me this burn.

"I was in a house fire when I was younger" I lied watching her. Crystal looked over the burn not looking any less horrified. "It's just… how come you haven't gotten plastic surgery or something? That burn is hideous."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but Dantes stood up yelling "maybe you should just shut your mouth bitch!" I stared at him my mouth open and eyes wide in shock. Dantes wasn't one to curse or yell at people. I looked at Penelope and Quinton wondering if they were just as shocked as me. They were also sitting there eyes wide in shock.

"what's going on over here" Max asked crossing his arms. We all looked at him not seeing him there before. Crystal stood up and walked passed him running to the girls' bathroom. Max watched her frowning before glaring at Dantes "why did you call my girlfriend a bitch?"

Penelope stood up getting in front of Dantes "Max you didn't hear all the things Crystal was saying beforehand. She was insulting Dantes and then told Darius that he was hideous looking." "I don't care what she says about me but no one talks bad about Darius" Dantes said crossing his arms. "Dantes you look different from everyone else, why wouldn't Crystal have questions about that? As for Darius I'm sure the burn just scared her a bit."

"Max stop making excuses for her. She is two faced and is a completely different person when you aren't around. She was talking bad about your parents saying they weren't fit to raise you" Penelope said glaring at him.

"She wouldn't do that. All of you just want me to doubt her because you don't like her." "Why would we do that to you Max? We're your best friends we want to see you happy" Quinton said frowning.

"You aren't really being my friends now. From the moment I started dating Crystal all of you have done everything to talk me out of liking her. It's not working so you should just knock it off." Penelope shook her head "I have always been there for you Max; Crystal hasn't."

"Well you aren't being here for me now. You're my best friend so you should put aside your petty feelings for crystal and act like it." She glared at him "you did not just call me petty." "I think I did" Max said glaring back at her.

Quinton got in between them "how about we all go home for the night before someone says something they regret." Penelope crossed her arms "oh no if Max wants to throw names around than let him. Everyone here actually cares about you Max. Crystal doesn't care at all."

"let's just go" Dantes said changing back into his shoes. The rest of us started to change back as well and Max watched us "so you're all going to just walk away?" Dantes stood up looking at him "I'm not going to force myself to be friends with a rude mundane girl." He walked passed Max heading out of the bowling alley. Penny and Quinton followed him and Max watched them before looking back at me.

"Are you going to leave too" he asked crossing his arms. I frowned "Max maybe you should stop for a moment and listen to what we're saying. Crystal isn't right for you don't you see that? She talks horribly about your parents and your friends. Do you really want a girlfriend like that?"

Max frowned, losing some of his anger for a moment before he glared getting it all back in seconds. "You're just jealous." I raised an eyebrow at that "how am I jealous. Crystal isn't really my type."

"This has nothing to do with Crystal. The truth is that you are in love with me or something. I bet you don't even really like Dantes. You're just using him because you can't have me."

I stared at Max for a long moment before smacking him across the face. The force of the smack made Max's face turn away from me. He touched his aching cheek before looking at me with shocked wide eyes. I crossed my arms "You once smacked come sense into me. I'm returning the favor now."

Max dropped his hand frowning "Darius…" "You need to wake up Max. Do you really think Crystal will accept the real you? The downworlder with blue skin and hair? Do you think she will love that part of you?"

He glanced away "she could…" "Don't be a fool Max. We are your friends and we love you for who you are. You know deep down that she will never be able to do that. Maybe you should think about that."

I walked passed him and walked out of the bowling alley not looking back. Once I was outside I stopped and let out a long sigh not very happy with what I just did to my friend. "Are you okay" Dantes asked walking up to me. I shrugged "I hit Max which wasn't my proudest moment."

I looked at him "What happened to you in there? I've never seen you act like that before." Dantes glanced away frowning "Well… I love you so I don't want anyone to say hurtful things about you." My eyes widened "what did you just say?"

He stayed silent for a moment before looking at me again "I said I love you." I felt my face get hot as I stared at him. We've never said those words to each other before. I smiled sweetly at my boyfriend before cupping his face with my hands and kissing him tenderly.

He closed his eyes kissing me back before opening them again and looking into my eyes. I pressed my forehead to his smiling happily "I love you too Dantes." He smiled looking into my eyes "is it wrong to be this happy when we just had our first ever fight with our friend?" I shrugged grabbing his hands "maybe not but I can't really help it."

He looked at our hands "do you think Max hates us now?" I shook my head pulling him close and hugging him "of course not. Max isn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't let a little argument like this or a girl come between us."

"I hope you're right" he sighed laying his head on my shoulder. I let go of his hands before wrapping my arm around him "Let's head back to the Institute." He nodded and walked home with me smiling slightly and cuddling close to me as we went.

Max Pov- I walked out of the Bowling Alley with crystal lost in thought. I don't think I have ever fought that bad with Penelope. That was the first time Darius and I have ever fought at all. I can't believe I accused him of being in love with me.

"Are you okay Maxie" Crystal asked walking into the park with me. It was the dark of night but we liked to walk through the park and look up at the stars. "I feel guilty about yelling at my friends." "You shouldn't feel guilty Max. You were protecting your girlfriend just as you should."

I looked at her "yeah but Dantes was defending Darius. Dantes never yells at people so something had to tick him off." She shrugged "I made a small comment about his boyfriends burn mark but there was no need to be so defensive about it." "Darius's burn is actually a touchy subject."

She shrugged "let's stop talking about this. My family reunion is this weekend and I want you to be there. You'll have to dress nice and make sure you're at my house on time." I looked at her shocked "you want me to meet your whole family?"

She nodded smiling "I see us being together for a long time so why not? You want to meet my family right?" I nodded smiling "of course I want to meet your family." "Then it's settled, you will be there."

I nodded walking with her in silence thinking about some of the things Darius told me. He said that Crystal wouldn't be able to handle my Downworlder form. Maybe there was a chance that he was wrong. Maybe she could learn to love the real me.

Meeting her whole family is a big deal. Before this relationship becomes any more serious I need to find out if she truly loves me… all of me. I stopped us inside of a circle of light being made by the street lamp "we need to talk Crystal." She frowned looking at me "are you dumping me?"

I shook my head no "of course not. I have some things about me that I haven't told you about. You might not like me anymore after I tell you." Crystal frowned looking confused "what is it Max?"

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and letting my glamour fall revealing my real form to her. There was nothing but silence and because of this I just wanted to keep my eyes closed and hide. I forced my eyes open and looked at Crystal seeing her pale horrified face looking back at me. She pulled her hand out of mine backing up a little "what the hell are you?"

I frowned feeling my heart plunge down to my stomach. "You don't know it but there is a whole other world around you. There are Downworlders like me. Warlocks, werewolves', vampires."

"My father is a Shadowhunter and they protect the world from Demons. My dad and I are both warlocks. I am only sixteen but my dad is hundreds of years old." I swiped my hand showing her my purple magic "I can do magic of all kinds and that's what my dad has been teaching me all this time."

Crystal backed up more shaking her head in fear "you're a freak. What the hell are you? You're a monster." Every vile word that left her mouth felt like a stab in my chest. I shook my head no reaching out for her "crystal I'm still the same person I have always been. Nothing has to change."

"Everything is changing Max. What makes you think that I would even consider being with a creature like you? Just look at you. You're a monster, a devils' child who isn't supposed to be on this earth." Her words struck a deep cord making me think about my mother and how she also thought of me as a devil.

"Crystal please… I'm the same person. I just look different than you thought but nothing else is different." She shook her head "Never come near me again you freak" she yelled before turning and running toward the park exit.

I stood in place completely shocked about everything that just happened before my knees gave out on my and I fell on them. I stared ahead of me numbly before cursing and putting my face in my hands balling my eyes out. Why was I so stupid? I should have never told her the truth.

She was right about me. I'm a freak, a monster. My own mother knew what I was and she seemed to be right to give me away. No one could ever really love me the way I am now. What's the point of even trying to find love?

A shadow formed around me and I looked at it before looking up at who made the shadow. Tears trailed down my cheeks as Ebony Carter stared down at me frowning. She was wearing a long black dress and had a black lacy parasol open, holding it over her head. I wiped my eyes sniffing "what are you doing here Ebony?"

She shrugged getting to my level "I was taking a nightly stroll and I saw you sitting on the ground like this. What happened?" I wiped my eyes again as more silent tears fell "Crystal and I just broke up." "Is it because you have blue skin and hair" she asked softly.

I looked up at her stunned, forgetting I wasn't glamoured anymore; before glaring "are you going to call me a freak too? Go ahead give me your best shot. Call me a freak and a monster. I am fully aware of what I am."

She searched my face for a moment before smiling sweetly at me and reaching out, touching my cheek gently. "Don't you remember? I said that navy blue is my favorite color." I stared at her shocked, not knowing really how to reply to her words.

Instead of answering her I glanced up at her open parasol asking "why are you using a parasol in the middle of the night?" She shrugged smiling slightly "I didn't want to get moon burn." I blinked before busting out laughing shaking my head at her. I laughed for a short amount of time before my laughter turned into sobbing and I hid my face in my hands crying out "what's the matter with me?"

Ebony frowned before closing her parasol and putting it down. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight, rubbing the back of my head. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Max. You may not be human but you are far from a freak or a monster."

I cried into her shoulder clinging to her. "How could I have trusted Crystal over my friends? What the hell was I thinking?" "Love makes you blind sometimes. I'm sure your friends will all forgive you."

I shook my head no frowning "I can't face my friends after the horrible things I said to them. Especially Darius. I was so awful to him." Ebony rolled her eyes letting me go "oh suck it up and call them. The way you are always talking about them I know there is no way they will hold anything against you."

I thought that over before nodding standing up "you're right." She smiled getting up and grabbing her parasol, opening it up again and holding it over her head "of course I am." I smiled not really to resist it "thanks for making me feel better Ebony." She shrugged "being there for each other is what friends do… or at least that's what you said."

I nodded "it is what friends are for. I hate that I forgot that for a while." I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly "I don't just have to apologize to my friends I also have to say I'm sorry to my father. He was trying to warn me about Crystal but I didn't listen."

"Your father seems forgiving. I'm sure it won't be hard to apologize to him." I nodded starting to walk with Ebony to the park exit. I put my glamour on before we got to the gate and I turned looking at her "thank you Ebony."

She shook her head "I didn't do anything important." "You did and it means a lot to me. I'll never forget it." She smirked "you can pay me back by telling me everything about the supernatural world. I'll let you get away with keeping it a secret from me until now but I want to know everything."

I nodded smiling slightly "I'll make sure to tell you everything soon." She nodded smiling at me before saying her goodbyes and turning heading to her home. I watched her walk away till she was out of sight before sighing sadly and heading home myself.

When I got home I closed the door and leaned on it frowning, thinking about everything that happened tonight. Dad rushed out of the kitchen coming up to me smiling "so how did your first group date go?" I looked up at him trying to hold in my tears but I couldn't do it. Tears once again came streaming down my face and I quickly hugged dad hiding my face in his chest sobbing.

Dad frowned wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my head. "what happened blueberry?" I hid my face deeper in his chest "I showed Crystal my real form. She was terrified and called me horrible names like freak and monster. Daddy why am I such a freak?"

He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, my blue eyes meeting his fierce cat eyes. "Max you are not a freak or a monster. Never let anyone make you feel that way about yourself. You have so many people who love and care for you. They don't think you're a freak and their opinions are the ones that matters."

I looked up at him frowning before hiding my face back in his chest sobbing into his shirt. He kissed the top of my head before leading me to the couch, sitting with me and holding me in his arms as I cried. Father walked into the room putting down his cell phone before sitting on the couch next to me and also wrapping his arms around me.

I turned in his arms hiding my face in his chest now. "Father I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you about Crystal. I should have known you were right about her." Father shushed me rubbing my back "there's no need to apologize Max."

We laid on the couch together for a little while just the three of us. They let me cry on them and rubbed my head and back whispering soothing words to me. It was moments like these that I was most thankful for my parents. I loved them both so much and needed them both to help me thrive.

The front door of the flat flew open and I looked toward it shocked to see all my friends piling inside. "What are you all doing here" I asked looking at them all. "Why the hell do you think we're here idiot" Penelope yelled making me flinch away. "your father called us" Quinton said shrugging.

I looked at my father "really?" He nodded "I thought you would need my friends." I looked at Penelope again "why did you come? I was horrible to all of you so I don't deserve to have you all here to comfort me."

Dantes frowned "Max none of us are holding what happened against you. We all did and said things we regret. All has been forgiven and we're here to help you." "how about you all move to Max's room and we will bring you all tea" father suggested.

I looked at him before getting up and going to my room with my friends. We all piled onto my bed and I pulled a pillow into my lap hugging it. "I don't know what to say to make you all forgive me. Especially the two of you" I said looking at Darius and Penelope.

Penelope crossed her arms "I tried to warn you about Crystal but you just wouldn't listen." I nodded "yeah and I can tell you're still pissed at me." She looked at me "I'm not pissed at you at all. I'm mad at her for saying those horrible things to you."

Darius put his hand on my shoulder frowning "you know you aren't a monster or a freak right?" I frowned looking at the pillow in my lap "it's hard to not think that when so many people have told me so." "You are far from a monster or a freak Max. You are the most generous and kind person I have ever met" Quinton said smiling at me.

I looked at him before looking at Penelope again feeling more tears stinging at my eyes. "I feel like my heart has been torn out and thrown through a shredder." She frowned and wrapped her arms around me pulling me close. "Your friends are here for you now. It's okay to break down with us."

I closed my eyes, my lip quivering until finally I let myself cry in my best friends' arms. All my friends gathered around me and they all held me in a big group hug letting me cry and be supported by them for as long as I needed them.

* * *

 **So we are finally done with Crystal. In case you were wondering about Crystal now knowing about the shadow world Magnus finds her and erases her memory. Now that Crystals out of the way maybe Max will spend some more time with Ebony ;)**


	17. Operation Max and Ebony!

**Guys I am so happy because I was finally able to do two POV's that I have been wanting to do forever. Max is sixteen in this chapter again but it will most likely be the last time. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Seventeen: Operation Max and Ebony

Max Age: 16, Alec Age: 36

Penelope Pov- "Are you done packing yet" Max asked watching me try to choose one out of my ten bathing suits. "Max we are going to the Bahamas. I need to make sure everything I wear is perfect in case I meet any hot beach guys." Max raised an eyebrow at this "you know your boyfriend is going to be there right? Besides that, it's a private resort."

I nodded throwing the swimsuit I was looking at on my bed and grabbing another one "yes I know he will be there. I have to make sure to look great for him as well. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I don't want others to think I look hot. It's a look but don't touch situation."

"Right; well be careful how you dress around my parents. My dad may not care but if too much of your skin is showing I'm sure my father will cover you up with a blanket. You're like a daughter to him you know." I nodded not able to stop the smile from coming to my face "I know."

It was nice knowing that I have father figures with both Alec and Magnus. My father died when I was two so I never really got to know him. I never felt like I missed out on it though because I always had Alec and Magnus. Magnus would always have tea parties with me and play dress up. Alec would always pick me up when I had a scraped knee and he would hold me until I would stop crying.

Whenever I hear anyone say that they feel bad for Max because he has two dads and no mom I always yell at them. Alec and Magnus show so much love for Max that he doesn't need a mother. That near sighted thinking is just the worst.

"Darius and Dantes are coming too don't forget. You'll have a lot of guys there to protect you." I nodded sighing "yes I will be the only girl there as usual. We really need to meet another female friend."

Max glanced away "well about that…" I blinked confused "what is it?" He rubbed the back of his neck still avoiding eye contact with me "I may have invited another one of my friends to come with us. She said her father didn't mind so it sounds like she's coming." "Wait, we're portaling to the Bahamas so who else is there who knows about you being a warlock?"

He stayed silent for a moment before saying "Ebony Carter." I stared at him shocked "since when have you become friends with Ebony Carter?" He shrugged "we met at my birthday party and have been talking ever since. She was in the park after Crystal dumped me and she saw my real form. She wasn't afraid of me and she was actually excited about it."

"Well yeah she is all about super natural stuff. It's been six months since Crystal broke up with you yet you're just telling me about Ebony now? Why?" He shrugged frowning "I was going to bring her to the fair to meet all of you but I remembered how you all felt about me suddenly bringing Crystal and I didn't want you all to be mad at me again."

I shook my head "Max I was mad because it was Crystal not because you brought someone. You randomly brought Darius and Dantes around and it was the greatest thing you ever did. If there is a chance I can have a female friend in our group, I will take it." He looked confused "I thought you didn't like Ebony."

I crossed my arms "I never said I didn't like Ebony. All I said is that everyone at school thought she was strange. Our whole group of friends are strange though so she would definitely fit in. I can't wait to talk to her."

Max smiled, his blue cheeks flushing a little making them turn a shade of purple. That only happened when he was blushing. I smirked noticing this "Maxwell, Raphael Lightwood-Bane, why are you blushing right now?" "I'm not blushing" he protested but it only ended up making him blush more.

I squinted my eyes staring him down "Max, what aren't you telling me?" He rolled his eyes "oh come on Penny. We have a schedule to keep so hurry up and pack so we can head to my place." I sighed going back to packing "fine but I keep telling you, you should wear a glamour when you're at my house. My mom could walk in any moment."

He nodded swiping his hand making his blue skin turn to his normal tannish brown. I thanked him before going back to focusing on what dresses and swimsuits I should bring on the trip. "What kind of swimsuit do you think Ebony will wear" I asked glancing back at Max, catching him blush again. "I-I don't know."

I smirked looking back at him "why so flustered?" "I'm not flustered Penelope. Ebony wears a lot of black and she likes to use a parasol sometimes to avoid the sunlight… and occasionally moonlight." I blinked confused but he shook his head "never mind that; my point is she may not even wear a swimsuit."

"Do you want her to wear a swimsuit? Do you think she would look sexy" I asked; not letting it drop. "Penny!" He yelled flustered.

I giggled closing my go-away bag and picking it up "you're so cute Max. You're definitely Alec's son." He rolled his eyes again before taking my bag "can we please go now?" I nodded smiling "we may go and I'm done teasing you… for now."

When we got to the flat Alec was looking over a list of things we would need for the trip and Magnus was using magic to make the things he named off appear in the living room. Darius and Dantes were sitting on the floor looking over the magazine to the resort we were going to. "So we're having this whole resort to ourselves" Darius asked looking at Magnus.

Magnus nodded smiling "I got a great paycheck with my last client so I thought it would be fun to get a private resort." At first it was supposed to be just Max, Alec, and Magnus but since Max helped Magnus with the client; he was able to convince Magnus to let his friends come. Alec didn't know Max helped Magnus with the client so as far as he knew it was a spare of the moment thing. "My parents didn't want me to go but you were very convincing Magnus" Quinton said smiling.

"My dad can talk anyone into anything" Max said hugging his dad. "That's not always a thing to be proud of" Alec pointed out smiling. Magnus shrugged "Maybe not for you but I take pride in my social skills." Alec rolled his eyes before looking at Max "Is Ebony coming?"

Max nodded and I looked at them shocked. "wait, you two know about Ebony?" Magnus nodded "yeah we see her all the time. She's a wonderful girl."

"How come we've never heard of this Ebony girl" Dantes asked looking at Max. He shrugged "after all the stuff that happened with Crystal I thought that bringing in someone new all of a sudden wouldn't be the best idea." "Is she your girlfriend" Quinton asked walking up and putting his arm around me. I leaned into him smiling before looking at Max wanting to know the answer to that question.

Max was blushing again and he crossed his arms "no we are just really good friends." "If she's only a friend then it shouldn't have been such a big deal about you introducing her to us." "They really are just friends" Magnus sighed sounding disappointed. So Magnus wanted them to be more than friends? Interesting.

The buzzer went off and Max quickly pushed the button to let whoever it was in before anyone else could get to it. "That's Ebony. Please don't ask her any weird questions about dating or liking me. We are friends and nothing else you hear me?"

He was looking directly at me as he said this meaning he was mostly talking to me. I gasped putting my hand on my chest, looking shocked. "Are you saying I can't control myself around this girl?" "That is what I'm saying" he said simply.

He opened the front door when there was a knock on it and Ebony walked in smiling at Max. I was shocked to see her smile since she never really smiled at school. Max smiled back at her and he seemed genuinely happy to see her "I'm glad you made it Ebony."

"it took a lot of convincing for my dad to let me come but since my brother met your parents it helped." Magnus looked at her over his shoulder "Josh could have come if he wanted." She shook her head "he's spending winter break with his boyfriend. Thanks again for talking him into asking him out."

Alec smiled "Josh is really sweet and he seemed to really like the boy. I'm glad he took our advice." I glanced at Magnus and Alec wondering if they really liked this girl or if they were just being nice for Max. They seemed to really like her which was always a good sign.

I looked back at Ebony skimming her outfit with my eyes. She was dressed surprisingly simple today. Just black jeans, a sparkly black long sleeved top, and a navy blue long Victorian styled coat. I glanced down at her black knee-high boots then at her light purple lipstick and plum eyeshadow. All her curly black hair was tucked under a cute winter beanie.

Normally I wouldn't pay so close attention to another girls' fashion sense but it was actually very important. Max had his own sense of style and his girlfriend should be able to appreciate his style, and he appreciate hers. I glanced over at Max noticing that he hasn't taken his eye off of Ebony since she walked into the flat. If he didn't have a crush on her then he would have stopped watching her forever ago.

"Okay everyone is here and we have everything packed so come over here and make the portal Max" Magnus said grabbing the magazine from Darius and handing it to Max. Max took it looking at it for a long moment before taking a deep breath "Okay, let's do this."

He walked over to one of the walls and took another deep breath before lifting his hands covered in purple magic. A purple hole in the wall formed and you could see the beach on the other side of it. "You did great Max" Alec said rubbing Max's head. Magnus nodded "it seems so but I will go through it first just to make sure."

Magnus walked up to the portal sticking his head through it and after a few minutes he leaned back out of the portal. "Yep it's the right place. Great job Blueberry" he said smiling. Max smiled obviously excited about having his parents praise him.

Magnus swiped his hand making all of our stuff we were taking with us vanish and already be at the resort. "let's get going." Alec and Magnus went through first, then Darius and Dantes. Quinton reached for my hand to go through with me but I told him to go on ahead. I wanted to see how Ebony would handle the portal.

Max watched me confused before looking over at Ebony "you ready?" She hesitated looking at the portal. "I don't know… I've never done anything like this before." Max thought for a moment before reaching his hand out to her "take my hand. We will go through together."

I watched as Ebony put her hand in Max's. She didn't even hesitate for a moment, giving Max her full trust. I smiled watching them both before going through the portal by myself. Quinton looked at me when I came out on the other side "hey what were you doing back there?"

I smiled at him but didn't say anything since Max and Ebony walked through the portal still holding hands. Max let go of her hand the moment they got through the portal though making me frown. This boy didn't have a lot of game. "Well we're here. What should we do first" Alec asked looking at everyone.

"I want to go to the beach" I announced smiling. "I haven't been on a beach in years and I just can't wait." Darius nodded stretching his arms in the air "the closest I've been to a large form of water is Lake Lynn. I'm looking forward to seeing a real beach."

Alec nodded "well we can all go settle in and then you kids can head to the beach." Max looked at his dads "you aren't coming with us?" Magnus shrugged "you're all old enough to watch over yourselves." Max smiled happy about this and he looked at Ebony "let's all go get ready for the beach."

We all made our way to the resort house and I watched as Max and Ebony went into their separate rooms to get ready. The others went to do the same but I stopped them and pushed them into Quinton's room needing to talk. "What are you doing Penny" Darius asked crossing his arms. I looked out my door to make sure no one was around before closing it and looking at my friends "I'm recruiting you all for a mission."

Quinton smiled "A mission? We haven't had a mission in years." "What kind of mission? I thought we were here to relax" Dantes asked frowning.

I smiled at him "believe me this is a very important mission. Our poor little Max needs our help." "With what" Darius asked looking cautious. I rolled my eyes "getting him together with Ebony of course."

They all looked shocked. Well Dantes and Darius looked shocked. Quinton knows me too well so he wasn't even a little surprised. "Penelope Giselle Parson, are you suggesting we play matchmaker for Max?"

I nodded "come on guys you know how oblivious Max can be. Ebony obviously likes him and he obviously has the hots for her. He hasn't realized it yet but I can see it in the way he looks at her. It's the same way Darius and Dantes look at each other, or the way you look at me Quinton."

Quinton nodded "It's true that they like each other but maybe they should figure that out on their own." I rolled my eyes "Do you not remember our last mission?" He glanced at Darius and Dantes making Darius frown. "Why are you looking at us?"

Quinton rubbed the back of his neck looking guilty "how should I put this… well you see guys… the two of you were our last mission." Dantes blinked confused "how were we your mission?" I smiled "well the night we played truth or dare and you finally told each other that you liked each other wasn't really an accident. We tried all night to get one of you to tell the other that you liked them but nothing was working. So finally we used truth or dare to do it."

Darius frowned "so you all tricked us into confessing?" I shrugged "you were both so oblivious to each other's feelings so we had to do something. I'm sure the two of you would still be friend zoning each other if it wasn't for us." They looked at each other not being able to deny it.

"Now it is Max's turn. He likes Ebony and she obviously likes him so we need to get them together." Quinton nodded "I hate to say it but you're right. Max is too much like his father. He is oblivious to any kind of flirting anyone may send his way. We need to help him out."

Darius and Dantes nodded no longer fighting it. I smiled "great; you three go get ready for the beach. I'm sharing a room with Ebony so I will help her get ready and make sure she wears something cute. Once Max comes out of his room you three will take him to the beach ahead of us." The three of them nodded before we all went our separate ways.

I walked into my room, frowning when I saw Ebony was wearing a long black beach dress. It revealed her arms but the rest of her body was covered. "Ebony what are you doing? You should wear a swimsuit to the beach." She frowned slightly "I don't know; I don't like getting sun burn."

I nodded walking up to her "yeah I feel the same way but you're forgetting you have a warlock as a friend. He uses magic on me all the time to keep me from getting sunburn. I'm sure he would do the same thing for you." I looked at her arms "though if I were to be honest you might want to get a little sun. You're very pale."

She frowned looking at her arm "I don't own a swimsuit." I smiled grabbing my bag and opening it "lucky for you I brought over ten swimsuits. Is there a color you would like?" "Do you have one in black" she asked not surprising me one bit.

I looked through my suits frowning when I couldn't find one in black. "No sorry I don't have one in that color." She glanced away, a slight blush forming on her pale face "then… maybe navy blue?" That peeked my interest and I smiled "do you like navy blue Ebony?"

She shrugged still glancing away and blushing. "I have always loved the color but… I don't know lately I've liked it more than I did before." 'Maybe because it's Max's skin color' I wanted to ask but I kept quiet. "Right, well I just happen to have a navy blue bikini" I said pulling it out and handing it to her.

She took it looking it over. "I've never worn one of these before." I smiled pushing her into the joint bathroom for her to change. "well there is a first time for everything. You're super thin so I bet you will look great in it."

I quickly changed into my favorite pink bikini. The bottoms appeared to look like a ruffled skirt and the top was also ruffle around the chest area since I didn't really have the best sized bust. Ebony came out of the bathroom saying "isn't this too revealing?" I turned around looking at her and I was stunned by the sight of her.

She was wearing a very simple navy blue bikini but her body made it look far from simple. You would never know it under those black clothes but she has a perfect figure and her chest was a pretty good size as well. I looked at hers before looking down at mine frowning, starting to feel a little self-cautious. She intimidated me that's for sure but her having such a great body will help the mission loads.

"You look amazing Ebony" I said smiling walking over to a little vanity. "Come sit over here and I'll do your hair for you." She walked over sitting on the vanity bench before looking at me "you don't have to do my hair for me." I smiled grabbing her long black hair and starting to pull it up into a ponytail. "Are you kidding? I don't have any female friends and you have such long beautiful hair. I would love to do your hair for you."

She looked at me through the vanity mirror and smiled "I've never had a female friend before. Max was my first friend." I frowned thinking about Max when I first met him. He was always in the park playing all by himself. Finally, one day I played with him and my life changed forever.

How would have my life turned out if I didn't play with him that day? If I didn't meet Max maybe I would have turned out like Crystal. I would have been shallow, judgmental, and selfish. I would have never been able to help Quinton or be in love the way I was now.

The same goes for Quinton. If he had never met Max, he would have given in to the dark side of his werewolf instincts. Maybe he would have killed someone at that party that night. Hell, maybe he would have ended up killing me. He would have never met Maia to teach him how to control his anger and he would have never become one of the important members in her pack.

Quinton and I weren't the only ones saved by Max. If Darius never met Max, he would have continued to let his father feed him lies about Downworlders and the Lightwoods. He would have stayed the horrible person he was before he got burned and worst of all, he would have never accepted being Dantes's friend let alone his boyfriend.

Darius meeting Max benefited Dantes as well. Who knows what would have happened to the gay half Fay Shadowhunter if Darius didn't accept him right away and became his friend. That was Max's influence that allowed him to do that.

I looked down at Ebony wondering how much Max's friendship has touched her. How knowing Max at all has made her life better. "Hey Ebony… can I ask you a question about Max" I asked taking a ponytail and tying her hair up. She waited till I was done before she turned looking at me "sure."

I sat next to her on the bench "how has meeting Max changed your life? Max has this… well I guess you can call it 'magic' ability to save everyone he befriends. I would have turned out like Crystal if I didn't meet Max. What did he do for you?"

She looked at me for a moment before glancing away "well… like I said before I had no friends before Max. Everyone at school think I'm some kind of freak so they don't take the time to get to know me. Max actually took the time to get to know me. He loves my weird drawings and the way I dress. He and my brother get along which doesn't happen a lot when it comes to my brother. Both of our moms didn't want us so Max and I seem to bond over that."

I frowned "if you don't mind me asking, why did your mom leave?" She smiled sadly "I wish I could say it was like Max's story. That I was some kind of Downworlder and she couldn't handle that. I'm mundane just like you but my mother didn't want to be a parent. She wasn't ready for one kid and she ended up having twins. It broke her and she left."

I shook my head "I'm sorry that happened to you. My father died when I was two so I didn't really get to meet him either." "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he would have loved you" she said, a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her feeling a little guilty about writing her off all those years ago.

"I'm sorry I didn't become your friend sooner Ebony. I would be honored to be your friend now if you'll let me." Ebony searched my eyes for a moment before smiling and nodding "I would love us to be friends Penelope." I smiled and hugged her "you can call me Penny if you want. All my best friends do."

She nodded hugging me back "thanks Penny." I smiled squeezing her before letting her go and standing up "let's go. There are some men on the beach waiting for us." She nodded standing up smiling "let's go."

Quinton Pov- Max, Darius, Dantes and I all laid out some towels before sitting on them feeling the sun hit our skins. Because of my Hispanic blood I was already pretty tan so even if I wanted to get any tanner, it most likely won't happen. "Being half Fay sucks sometime" Dantes sighed "my skin is so pale it doesn't tan, just burns." Max smiled flicking his hand and making magic sink into Dantes's skin so it wouldn't burn.

Darius grabbed some lotion putting some in his hand and rubbing it on Dantes's back "you need sunblock just in case the magic doesn't work." Dantes raised an eyebrow at him "you just want an excuse to touch my bare skin." "Oh yes I do" Darius said making us all laugh. I stopped laughing shaking my head before looking at Max "so… Ebony."

He looked at me confused "what about Ebony?" "you know" Darius said leaning closer to him. "Do you like her?" "Of course I like her. We've become great friends."

All three of us sighed face palming ourselves. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Max asked frowning.

Dantes skootched closer to him putting his arm around his shoulders "listen sweetie we aren't talking friendship. We want to know if you have a crush on Ebony." Max frowned looking at him "why would I have a crush on Ebony? We're just friends that's it."

'I see, so he isn't aware of his obvious feelings' I thought to myself. "Don't you think she's cute" I asked picking his brain for details of how deep we have to dig passed his obliviousness. Knowing him it could be a very deep dig. "Well yeah she's beautiful but so is Penelope" he said shrugging.

Darius, Dantes and I all let out disappointed sighs, shaking our heads. Max really could be difficult to work with when it came to talking about love. "Max have you ever considered making Ebony your girlfriend?" He shook his head no "no because we're friends. I rather not ruin our friendship."

Darius looked at me "that wasn't a full no. He said he doesn't want to mess with the friendship meaning the thought of dating has had to cross his mind once or twice, even if he doesn't realize it." I nodded wondering what we could do to help his crush wake up from inside him.

Penelope dropped on her knees behind Max and covered his eyes with her hands smiling "guess who?" Max laughed "I know it's you Penny." She smiled "you got me. Hey stand up for a minute" she said standing up, not moving her hands away from his eyes.

Max got to his feet making Penelope have to stand a little on her tip toes to still be covering her eyes. Penelope and Max were the same height for a while but a couple weeks ago Max hit a growth spirt and now was a head taller than her. "Why are you still covering my eyes" he asked smiling. Penny made him face the house before dropping her hands.

Max looked ahead and his eyes widened as he saw Ebony walking up. I couldn't help but be shocked as well. The girl I have always seen wearing black dresses and makeup was now wearing a flattering navy blue bikini that showed off her body in the best of ways. I couldn't help but stare till I felt Penelope punch me in the arm.

I looked back at her seeing her standing next to me glaring at me. "I want Max to stare at her not you." I skimmed over her pink frilly swimsuit before smiling "okay then I will gladly stare at you." She blushed smiling slightly "shut up dork. We're in the middle of a mission here."

Ebony finally got to us sounding a little out of breath "Penelope why did you run ahead of me? I thought we were walking down here together." Penelope leaned in close to me whispering "honestly I was hoping she would run after me and Max would see that hot body of hers in motion." I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend before looking at Max for the first time since Ebony came on the beach.

He just stared at her wide eyed. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her or even stop long enough to blink. Ebony took noticed of this and glanced away blushing. "Um Max… why are you looking at me like that?" It was obvious to me that Ebony was ignoring looking at Max's bare chest. It was a pretty nice chest since he worked out with his father and stuff.

Max finally blinked and that seemed to break his spell. He shook his head "I'm sorry Ebony. You look amazing so I was just in awe of you." He smiled looking at her swimsuit "you're wearing navy blue." She nodded finally looking at him "it's my favorite color remember?"

Max smiled sweetly at her "of course I remember. I would never forget." Penelope practically punched me in the stomach as she tried to get my attention. "Oh look at that, the sun is setting. I think the two of us should take a romantic stroll along the shore and watch it" Penny said in the worst acting voice I have ever heard.

She glared at Darius who must have gotten her hint. "huh? Oh yeah. Dantes and I will also be going on a romantic stroll in the other direction. Just the two of us, no one else." I was proven wrong about who had the worst acting. Darius's was ten times worse than Penelope's.

Darius grabbed Dantes's hand and walked away on the left side of the shore. Penny grabbed my arm and pulled me away toward the right side of the shore causing Max and Ebony to stand alone watching us confused. "What are we doing" I asked looking back at them. Penny rolled her eyes "we're letting Max and Ebony have some alone time of course."

"I think they have had plenty of alone time together already in the last six months he's been hiding her from us. Them being alone hasn't worked yet so what makes you think it would work now?" She smirked up at me "because this time they are alone on a beach, watching a romantic sunset." She pulled me away from the shore and over to a huge bolder where Darius and Dantes were already waiting for us.

"Let me guess; we're all going to eavesdrop on them from behind this rock" I asked crossing my arms. Penelope nodded climbing up the rock and leaning in to hear. I shook my head watching her before also leaning in to listen to the conversation. At first they weren't saying or doing anything but standing awkwardly together.

Max looked at Ebony "do you want to walk around?" Ebony thought about it before sitting on one of the towels "I rather sit here and watch the sunset." Max nodded and sat next to her smiling "you look really good in that swimsuit. It's strange not seeing any black on you."

She frowned rubbing her arms "do you prefer me not wearing black?" Max quickly shook his head no before smiling "Ebony your style is a part of what makes you, you. I wouldn't change you for anything in the world. Would you ever want to change anything about me?" She shook her head no smiling "never."

Max smiled more before looking out at the sunset "I bet my parents are out somewhere watching this sunset. Whenever we are on vacation they always make it a tradition to watch the sunrise and sunset together." "That sounds so romantic… and tiring. I wouldn't want to get up that early to watch a sunrise."

Max laughed nodding "that's what I told them. I'm not much of a morning person so if the sun isn't up yet, I'm not up." "Seems we found yet another thing we have in common" Ebony said smiling at him. "I guess that's what makes us suck good friends" Max said smiling back at her.

Penelope groaned hitting her forehead on the rock. "Babe be careful doing that. You could hurt yourself" I sighed. She got down from the rock crossing her arms "you were right Quin. Leaving them alone won't do them any good."

She thought for a moment before smiling "new plan. We will talk them up to the other, forcing them to see the datable potential in each other." "How do we do that" Dantes asked looking confused. "I will talk to Ebony and point out some good things about Max. You all have to make Ebony look appealing to Max."

"By how he can never take his eyes off her I say he already finds her appealing" I pointed out. "He knows she's beautiful but he has friend goggles on. You need to rip off those goggles and replace them with love goggles." "Sounds simple enough but knowing Max he will make it far from simple" Darius sighed walking over to him.

We all followed and Max smiled when he saw us "wow that was a really short walk." Penelope smiled "I decided I wanted to take a walk with Ebony. It's not every day that I get a female friend to hang out with. I need to make sure she has the standards to be in our group."

Ebony stood up smiling "you really want me to be a part of your group." Penny nodded putting her arm around her and walking away. Max watched them before looking at us "thanks for being so accepting of Ebony guys. She really needs some friends and I knew you all would be perfect."

Darius shrugged "I love her already. Speaking of 'love' don't you just love the way she looks in that swimsuit?" Max raised an eyebrow at that question. "You've never been one to say things like that."

Darius shrugged smiling "I don't have to be straight to know when someone looks hot and Ebony defiantly looks hot." Dantes nodded smiling "she is lovely. I'm sure that if this wasn't a private beach guys would be all over her." I watched Darius and Dantes shocked at what they were doing.

They were playing mind games with Max. Sizing up how hot Ebony is and then awaking that protective jealous side of his brain. Maybe jealousy is the way to get through Max's thick skull. Penelope would be so proud to see what the two of them were doing.

"it's true, she is the hottest girl on this beach. I love Penelope but her body doesn't compare to Ebony." In all honesty I thought no one was more perfect than Penelope but it was all for the show. Max frowned looking irritated "can you all stop talking about Ebony as if she's a hunk of meat?"

Darius grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face Ebony and Penelope "just look at her Max. The way her pale skin shines in the sunset. The way her long black hair is held up in that cute ponytail. How that swimsuit hugs all the right places for she's still sexy but not in a slutty way."

Max's blue face turned a shade of purple showing he was blushing and his eyes darted around trying to look at anything but Ebony. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said stubbornly. "Then why are you avoiding looking at her" Dantes asked smiling. "I'm not avoiding anything" he said but was still not looking at her.

I went to argue that he was indeed avoiding looking at her but stopped when paper covered in fire appeared in front of us. "A fire message" Max said taking it and reading it over. "It's from father, he says that dinner is ready."

Magnus Pov- Alec set dinner on the counter looking it over smiling "okay it's done and a fire message has been sent to Max. They should be here soon." I wrapped my arms around Alecs' waist and laid my chin on his shoulder smiling "you did great darling. This looks and smells delicious."

Alec didn't make a habit of cooking dinner. He was good at it but since he was always busy he never really had the time. Today though he made a wonderful looking meatloaf, some homemade potatoes, and a salad. "One of these nights we need to have a romantic dinner just you and I" I said starting to kiss down Alecs neck.

"Magnus stop that; the kids will be here any minute" he said but still moved his neck to the side revealing more of it to me. I smiled kissing more of his neck "so what if they walk in. We're not doing anything bad and they're old enough to see us like this." "we'd be embarrassing Max."

I hugged Alec tighter around the waist, kissing his neck more and Alec laughed trying to push me away. "Magnus come on. I need to set the table." "Is this seriously what I'm walking in on right now" our sons disgusted voice asked from the front door.

We both looked and he was standing at the kitchen entrance with his friends wearing the same grossed out face he always wears when he sees his parents being romantic. Ebony however was standing next to him looking super excited to catch us in a romantic setting. I let go of Alec sighing, sad that my fun was over. Alec leaned into me whispering in my ear "we will continue this later" before grabbing the dinner and setting it on the table.

I smiled watching him before walking over to the kids "How was the beach" I asked looking over Ebony's swimsuit. It was strange to not see her in any black. "It was alright. We should all go change before sitting down to eat" Max said walking away and going to his room.

Ebony nodded going to her own room and I expected the others to follow but they just stood there as if waiting for Max and Ebony to be out of ear shot. Once both the doors to their rooms closed Penelope looked back at her friends looking mad. "So far todays mission is a complete failure." "We're trying everything we can but Max isn't letting himself think of Ebony as anything more than a friend" Darius said crossing his arms.

"You're all trying to get Max and Ebony to be a couple" Alec asked setting the table. "I'm sure it will happen at some point on its own. You all should trust Max more." I looked at him "look Alexander I know you want to have faith in our son but he's too much like you."

Alec crossed his arms frowning "what is that supposed to mean?" I ignored him looking back at the kids "so what have you done so far?" "We did everything. I made Ebony look hot, we left them alone to watch the sunset, and when that didn't work we separated them and tried to drill into their heads how hot the other one is. They are both too oblivious."

"that's all child's play. You need a real love expert to help you on this mission" I said smiling. Alec looked at me raising an eyebrow "and you're that love expert?" "Of course I am. I have years of flirting experience."

Alec shook his head "seriously guys you're wasting your time. I bet if you just let Max and Ebony move on their own they will eventually be together. They're most likely being oblivious on purpose because they aren't ready for that next step. I know all about pretending to be oblivious."

I blinked looking back at Alec confused "what do you mean by 'pretend to be oblivious'?" He just kept setting the table not answering me. I shook my head before looking back at the others "ignore him. You have me on your team now so by the end of tonight I swear Max and Ebony will be a couple.

The four kids cheered and Alec just shook his head "dinners ready." Max walked out of his room now wearing black sweat pants and unisex top. He was also wearing his favorite gray beanie even though it was almost eighty degrees. I smiled grabbing my son by the shoulders and leading him to the table "how was the beach son" I asked sitting him down in a chair.

He blinked confused before looking up at me "it was fine… what are you up to?" I smiled sitting down a chair away from him "I'm not up to anything." Everyone sat around the table making it so that the only seat left for Ebony was right next to Max. "You're all acting so strange today" Max said looking at us. Alec shook his head starting to make his plate "I'm not doing anything. Just staying out of it."

Ebony walked out of the room and we all looked at her as she walked up to the table. She was wearing a pretty black sundress that stopped a little above her knees and her hair was no longer in a ponytail but instead fell in cascades down her shoulders and back. I glanced over at Max who was just staring at her in awe. She sat next to Max smiling at him before looking at dinner "oh meatloaf, my favorite."

Alec smiled "your brother told me it was so I wanted to try to make it for you." She smiled a thankyou at him before starting to eat. "Oh wow it's delicious thank you." Max smiled watching her eat "so I finally know your favorite food?"

She looked back at him "this is my favorite dinner food. My favorite food of all time is beef jerky. It's a strange craving of mine." "Hey that's my favorite too" Quinton said and they both high fived each other from across the table. "Well no surprise it's your favorite food Quin, you are a werewolf after all" Darius said smiling.

Quinton crossed his arms "saying that all werewolves like beef jerky is just stereotypical nonsense. I know a lot of wolves that hate it." Ebony's eyes widened, as did her smile "you're a werewolf Quinton?" He smiled looking proud of himself "you bet I am. Once of the best."

Max looked at Ebony "you and Penelope are the only mundanes here. You know my father and I are warlocks but Darius and Dantes are Shadowhunters like my father. Dantes is also part faerie." Dantes nodded "yes but since I was born around the time of the Cold Peace it wasn't really a good time to be half. It was a good thing I lived in Faerie for the first half of my life."

Ebony looked at me "what's the Cold Peace?" "It's over now which is a great thing but to sum it up it was a stupid law that made it so neither Shadowhunters nor Downworlders could assist the Fay. One of our best friends got banished because of the Cold peace but she's home with her family at last." Max started eating "the Cold Peace ended when I was eight so it only lasted a few years."

Ebony nodded before looking at Alec "Shadowhunter law sounds so strict. What do they think about you surrounding yourself with Downworlders all the time?" Alec shrugged "I'm sure they don't like it but I really don't care what they think. I'm working with both the leaders of the New York werewolf pack and vampire clan to help Downworlders know that they have a place to go if they need help without having to worry about the law."

Ebony looked like she could talk about this stuff for hours but we were getting off topic. We're in the middle of a mission to get my son a girlfriend so we must get back on track. "So Ebony, have you ever had a boyfriend before" I asked trying to sound casual. Ebony shook her head no "Max was my first ever friend so you can guess how a boyfriend is out of the question."

I nodded "right but have you ever thought of getting a boyfriend? Maybe even dating one of your friends?" Max glared at me not being oblivious to my obvious questions. "You don't have to answer that question Ebony" he said not taking his glare off of me.

Ebony shrugged now looking at the food on her plate, blushing slightly. "Um… I guess maybe. I never really thought about boyfriends and stuff like that." "I'm sure there is a great man out there for you. Take Max for instance. The two of you are a great duo."

"Dad!" Max yelled before looking around "okay that's it. What are all of you trying to do?" Everyone stayed silent before Alec finally answered "well Max you see; your friends are on a mission." Max's eyes widened "you are seriously making Ebony and I being together your mission? We're not Dantes and Darius you know."

Alec held up his fork "in my defense I'm not part of any of this and I tried to tell them to leave it." I shook my head at Alec. He was one of the most loyal guys you can ever meet but if there was a chance his son would be mad at him he was always the first to jump ship.

"Ebony and I are just really good friends, nothing else. It would be like you trying to get Penelope and I together" Max said before looking at Ebony "tell them we're just friends." She nodded blushing hard "I never even thought about you as anything but my friend." He nodded standing up "see we both agree nothing is going to happen."

Penelope frowned "Max can't you see how perfect you two are for each other?" Max shook his head "Ebony and I are going to go for a walk. I want all of you to sit and think about what you did. Interfering in other people's lives is wrong and you should stop. Come on Ebony."

Max walked out of the kitchen and Ebony quickly got up following him. The room was very quiet, no one knowing really what to say. I glanced over at Alec noticing him smiling while he ate his dinner. "What are you smiling at?"

Alec glanced at me still smiling "I'm about to be the winner of this mission?" We all looked at him shocked and Penelope stood up slamming her hands on the table. "What do you mean you'll be the winner? You threw us under the bus!"

Alec glanced around at us all looking surprisingly smug. "All a part of the plan. You guys were pushing them when I kept telling you that wasn't the answer. By revealing what you were doing it planted little seeds in their head that will make them realize that they do like each other that way. In fact, I bet they will be together by time they come back therefore making me the winner of the mission." We all looked at each other shocked, wondering if he was right.

Max Pov- I walked out to the beach with Ebony shaking my head "I'm really sorry about my friends and my dad Ebony. They are all a bit crazy but I hope this didn't make you change your opinion of them." She shook her head smiling "I love your friends and your parents. It's an honor be considered part of that group. They all obviously love you Max."

I nodded climbing onto a big bolder before reaching down and grabbing Ebony's hand, pulling her up next to me. "Yeah I know they love me and I love them but sometimes they go a little overboard." "I wish I had friends that would do that for me" she said looking out at the rolling waves hitting the shore. I shrugged "in a way you do. They were trying to set you up with me just as much as they were trying to set me up with you."

"I do feel special knowing your friends trust me with your heart. I would never want to let them down by hurting you." I smiled at her "I don't think you could ever hurt me Ebony." She looked back at me meeting my eyes and she smiled "I'm glad you're my friend Max."

"I'm glad you're mine too. Can you believe they actually wanted us to become a couple?" Ebony laughed shaking her head "I know. What would even make them think that we would make a good couple? Just because we have a few things in common doesn't mean we should date."

I laughed nodding before looking down at our hands losing my smile. In the time we were laughing somehow our hands joined together and were now entwined. I looked back at her feeling my face flush "did you do that?" She shook her head blushing too "I thought you did it."

"Maybe we both did" I said looking at our hands thinking. Ebony watched our hands too before glancing away, not letting my hand go. "You know Max… I'm really surprised you don't have girls lining up to date you." I laughed at that looking out at the water "why would they?"

"Well because, you are kind, smart, handsome. I think any girl would be lucky to call you their boyfriend." I shrugged "The blue skin is kind of a turn off." She shook her head "I think your skin is lovely. I wish I had something special about me."

I frowned looking at her blurting out "everything about you is special. You're beautiful just the way you are. I've never seen a girl more beautiful than you." She looked into my eyes looking surprised "you really think so?"

I searched her eyes hearing my heart hammering in my ears. "yeah… yeah do think so. I have thought so since the moment I laid eyes on you." She searched my eyes too for a moment before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back not even going to fight it. The moment her lips touched mine I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. The sounds of the waves in the background sounded like music and it was all so magical. We broke the kiss at the same time looking into each other's eyes again.

"Ebony Carter… will you be my girlfriend" I asked in almost a whisper. It was as if I was afraid of talking too loud and shattering a dream. She smiled searching my eyes again and answered me by leaning in again and kissing me. I happily kissed her back wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

 **Max and Ebony, sitting in a tree (rock?) k.i.s.s.i.n.g! So they are finally dating yay.**

 **It finally hit me today just how long this story is going to be. I'm not even close to being done guys we are still in the beginning. I would say that when Alec dies is the half way point and even that won't be for a long while. I hope you all stick with me through out the journey and can ignore all the none canon this story has that Cassandra has been shoving in my face lately lol. Love you all and thank you for the support.**


	18. A Special Day for Malec

**I wanted to make a Malec chapter so I did. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Eighteen: A Special Day for Malec.

Max age: 17, Alec age: 37

Magnus Pov- "Explain to me again why I'm being shoved out of the house" Max asked watching as I threw an overnight bag full of clothes at his feet. "Because tonight's a special night for your father and I so you need to be out of the house." Max frowned thinking over what it could possibly be. "It's not yours or fathers' birthday."

I shook my head no walking around the flat and making sure everything was perfect. I had candles set up and lit to make the room look more romantic. I had containers full of Alec's favorite food, lamb from Taki's, sitting on the counter. I also had soft music playing in the background on an old fashioned record player.

"Today is your father's and my wedding anniversary so I'm planning this romantic night for us. You'll be staying at Quinton's tonight." Max leaned on the living room wall watching me double check all the things I just checked moments ago. "Oh that's right. What has it been, ten years?"

"Twelve years but who's counting" I said smiling at all of my work. I grabbed Max's overnight bag and shoved it into his arms before shoving him to the front door. "Your father will be here any minute so I need you to be gone." Max turned back to look at me once he was in the hallway "you know this isn't really a great way to treat your only son."

I blew him a kiss smiling saying "love you Blueberry" before slamming the door shut in his face. I may have been rude to my son by forcing him out of the house but I really couldn't help it. It's been so long since Alexander and I have had time alone together and our twelfth wedding anniversary seemed like the perfect chance.

I sat on the couch waiting for Alec to come home and I let that number sink into my head. Twelve years. Alec and I have been married for twelve wonderful years and I'm still not any less in love with him than I was the day we got married. It was hard to believe that we have been together in general for nineteen years.

Alec has come a long way from the shy, closeted boy that I met at Chairman Meows birthday party. He used to be so afraid, so unsure of himself but I helped him get over that. I got to watch him become a strong, proud happy man and I'm impressed every day with how much he's still growing.

There was a huge gap between eighteen-year-old Alec and Thirty-Seven-year-old Alec. I'm pretty sure if I went back in time and told young Alec who he would become, what an amazing father he would turn out to be, and all the things he would accomplish he wouldn't believe me. Hell, I don't really think my own past self would have believed it.

The part of me who doesn't ever want to lose Alec hated seeing how much of a man he has become. The older he gets the closer he is to being gone. Alec's age has never bothered me. He complains that he's getting old and he isn't as hot as he used to be but that's all nonsense to me. Alec may not be 'hot' (though to me he will always be hot and sexy) but he was definitely handsome. He was aging well and I feel like even when his hair turns white and there's wrinkles on his face I will still think he is drop dead gorgeous. Alec may age but his heart never will.

Anyway, those first five years were amazing once we got passed all of the hard times. I didn't think I could love Alec any more than I did back then but then we adopted Max. Seeing Alec be a father made me fall in love with him all over again. I knew that he was strong but watching him go all those years with Max pushing him aside, and just letting it roll off his back made me see just how strong Alec really is.

If the tables were switched and Max pushed me away, I don't think I would have been able to handle it. Not as good as Alec anyway. He wasn't always strong of course. There would be days where Alec would want to spend time with Max but Max would say he didn't want to and would go off with his friends. I found Alec crying in our bathroom more than one occasion on days like those.

I understand where Max was coming from. It's hard to give someone your heart when you know they will just leave you. I'm sure he thought that if he kept his distance from Alec, then when he died it wouldn't hurt so much. I don't know what happened to change Max's mind about that but one day he just stopped shutting Alec out and finally let him in.

Now Alec and Max do so many things together to make up for lost time. He goes with Alec to the institute and trains with him sometimes, they go out every other Sunday and eat at Taki's for lunch, Alec even started teaching Max how to shoot arrows for fun. Our family was a family at long last and nothing made me happier than seeing how happy it made Alec.

The front door opened and Alec walking through it sighing "by the angel today was a long day. Why do mermaids have to be so damn annoying?" I smiled pouring some wine into some wine glasses before standing up and walking over to him "mermaids tend to be that way. There's really nothing you can do."

I held out the wine glass to him and he took it, looking around the room smiling "what is all of this?" "Do you know how long we have been married Alexander" I asked smiling at him. A dazzling smile appeared on his face "twelve years today, but who's counting" he said, repeating the same thing I said to Max.

I smiled grabbing his free hand and leading him onto the couch "well in honor of this milestone I planned a romantic night for us." "Won't Max be home soon" he asked before taking a sip of his wine. I shook my head no heading to the kitchen to transfer the lamb from Taki's from their containers onto some plates. "He's staying the night at Quinton's so it's just you and me."

"Oh I like the sound of that" he said smiling, looking around at all the lit candles. He looked toward the record player as I sat next to him on the couch and put the plates down on our coffee table. "What music is this?" "It's one of my favorite soft jazz albums. I thought it would be perfect for setting the mood."

Alec smiled at that "are you trying to seduce me Magnus Bane?" I smiled back at him looking into his beautiful blue eyes "perhaps I am Alexander." He glanced around again "didn't you do the same thing for my nineteenth birthday? Candles, music, food?" I nodded happy he remembered "I did."

He smirked playfully "I've matured a lot since I was nineteen. It'll take a lot more than that to sweep me off my feet." I grabbed a fork scooping up some lamb before holding it to his mouth "we'll see about that." Alec looked down at the food before looking at me again "this is 'our' anniversary. I'm sure that means we are both supposed to be doing things for the other."

I shook my head, pressing the fork to his lips gently "just let me pamper my amazing husband." Alec's smile grew before he let me feed him the lamb. His lips closed around the fork and I laid the lamb on his tongue before slowly pulling the fork out of his mouth.

Alec chewed and moaned happily, laying his head slightly back in delight. "It's been awhile since I've eaten lamb at Taki's. We usually save it for special occasions." I got another fork full before feeding it to him again. "Well what occasion is more special than our anniversary?"

Alec pretended to think about it and I gently kicked his leg making him laugh. Once he was done laughing he laid his arm on the back of the couch, laying his head on said arm as he looked at me. "Has it really already been twelve years?" I nodded feeding him another fork full of lamb "hard to believe but yes it has been. Time flies by when you're so deeply in love."

Alec yanked the fork out of my hand before scooping up some lamb "it's my turn to feed you." I smiled letting him put the fork in my mouth and place the lamb on my tongue. "I believe I said I was pampering you Alexander. Not the other way around."

Alec smiled, waiting for me to swallow before moving closer to me practically being in my lap. Alec was taller than me now since he was older physically but he always managed to fit in my lap perfectly somehow. "Maybe I want to pamper you as well. We're both celebrating after all."

I smiled at him leaning my head forward so our foreheads were touching and our eyes were aligned. "God I love you Alexander. You're always keeping me in mind for everything you do. You don't have to do that today though. I want to make today all about you."

Alec pouted slightly, it was adorable but looked out of place on a thirty-seven-year-old. "Magnus this is 'our' wedding anniversary. That means we are both supposed to make each other happy." I smiled sweetly at him, reaching up and cupping his cheek in my palm. "You make me happy every day darling."

Alec leaned into my touch, kissing my palm while not taking his eyes off of me. My heart panged, a memory from way back in the past coming to mind. The night of Alec's and my first date. The date itself was extremely awkward but the make out session once we got back to the flat was amazing. I could remember a younger Alec straddling my hips and leaning into my touch, kissing my palm just like he is now.

I could feel a lump in my throat but I ignored it not going to let myself get emotional. That night was one of my most precious memories. Every moment with Alec was precious to me and I never wanted to take them for granted.

I took my hand off his cheek before grabbing the fork again going back to feeding him "I have all of tonight planned Alec. Please just let me take care of you." He chewed in silence, thinking that over before nodding "okay but can I at least give you your present?" That surprised me "you got me a present? We don't usually do presents."

Alec rolled his eyes at this "no, you always say we are never doing presents but then you always get me one anyway. I felt bad about it so I made sure to get you something this year." I smiled not even surprised. I swear he never stops thinking about me.

"You can't tell me you didn't get me a present" Alec said raising an eyebrow. I laughed shaking my head "you got me. I can't ever go without getting you gifts Alec." "Yeah I know which is why I got one for you too." He kissed my cheek before getting up and going into our bedroom.

I grabbed my plate of lamb starting to eat it as I waited. He came back a moment later sitting next to me now holding a brown box that would normally contain a watch. "You got me a watch" I asked staring at the box. Alec shook his head no smiling shyly. It's really been awhile since I've seen that shy smile and it was still as adorable as I remembered.

"I went to the shadow market and had this specially made." My eyes widened in shock " **You** went to the Shadow Market? You can't stand the Shadow Market." "Well it's shady and most of the venders are technically illegal but I chose to ignore that. I needed a warlocks help making this and Catarina couldn't do it." I shook my head "Catarina's magic is mostly healing based."

He nodded glancing away, still looking a little shy. "I don't know what you will think of this gift. I don't want to bring up hurtful thoughts but I thought… I thought this would be something of me to have when I'm gone." I lost my smile now looking at him sadly "Alec-" "I know Magnus but just hear me out okay?" I nodded and took the box from him when he handed it to me.

I took a calming breath looking at the box nervously. Alec and I didn't really talk much about what Max and I will do once he was gone. When the topic was brought up it always left me feeling cold and alone. That's the last thing I wanted to feel on such an important day.

"it's okay Magnus, open it" Alec said softly. I glanced up at him looking him in the eye before looking back at the box and opening it. I gasped at what I saw and covered my mouth. There was a beautiful pendent sitting in a bed of red velvet. The pendent was the stunning blue of Alec's eyes and it was hooked onto a shiny silver chain.

This time I didn't stop my emotions from taking over. Tears formed in my eyes as Alec pulled the pendent out and put it around my neck. "Do you remember when you saved me from drowning when we were on Valentines boat? How I held your hand and gave you my strength?" I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes "I remember. I remember it happening again when I was injured fighting Jonathan."

He nodded holding the pendent in his hand "I got a warlock to link this pendent and my soul together." My eyes widened as I stared at him. "Alec that could have been dangerous." He shrugged slightly, not looking away from the pendent. "This pendent gives you my strength. All you have to do is clench onto it and my strength will flow into you. Even when I'm dead you'll still get my strength through this."

The tears stung at my eyes again "Damn it Alec. You didn't have to do this." "Yes I did Magnus. I needed a part of me to be with you forever. This is as much for me as it is for you. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. Not even the end of my life."

I smiled at him cupping his face in my hands and pulling him close. I let our lips linger in front of each other, not quite touching yet. I breathed him in trying to keep his scent forever in my memory. "I don't deserve you Alexander" I whispered softly.

He shook his head no, our noses brushing slightly. "I don't believe that for an instant. You're the most deserving person I know. You deserve love and so much more Magnus."

I smiled brushing his cheek with the pad of my thumb before breaking the distance between us and kissing him. He closed his eyes kissing me back, his arms snaking around my waist pulling me closer. I kissed him softly, not letting it get any deeper than a soft brush of lips. I still had a lot of things planned for tonight and I didn't want to get carried away.

After kissing for a good five minutes I finally pulled away, smiling at him "I guess I should give you your present now." Alec smiled "I should have known this date wasn't the present." I shook my head no getting up and walking to my office.

I grabbed two papers looking them over before going back to Alec. I sat back on the couch smiling at him "my present isn't anything compared to yours but I hope you will still like it." Alec rolled his eyes at this "I love everything you do for me Magnus." I nodded handing him one of the papers.

He took it looking it over before looking at me shocked "are these my vows?" I nodded holding up my vows as well. "We never wrote them down though. We both spoke our vows from the heart." I smiled "I used magic to make the words appear on paper as we were saying them. I wanted to make sure we had them for we can look back on them."

Alec looked down at the paper again with the gentlest smile on his face "this is amazing Magnus. Thank you." "I figured we could say them to each other again." He looked up at me again looking confused "like renew our vows?" I shrugged "something like that yeah, only we don't have a witness."

He smiled again putting the paper down and grabbing both my hands. "I don't need that paper to repeat my vows to you. I never forgot a single word." I entwined our fingers, squeezing his hands. "Well it so happens that I know my vows by heart too."

"You go first since this is your gift to me" Alec said, looking excited. I was excited too. It's been a long time since we said these words to each other. I took a deep breath before looking into Alexanders eyes again. I swear I could spend the rest of eternity looking into those gorgeous baby blues.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I thought I was living a pretty fulfilling life before I met you. I had everything I thought I wanted. Money, friends, fame. It was all great but I was slowly starting to turn into a zombie. I lived every day in a fog, not caring what I was doing or who I was talking to. Then you walked into my party and I felt myself become alive again. You listened to me when I talked about my family, you laughed at my jokes. You may have been in hiding but your eyes conveyed how much you liked me."

"I saved your life and in doing so gained the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Being in a secret relationship was hard but I enjoyed every one of those secret moments. Our first date was a disaster and it kills me to know that I almost walked away from you. I'm glad I didn't do that. I would have missed out on a lifetime of happiness if I did. Then you grabbed me in front of everyone and kissed me in that accords hall. I was completely shocked by your moment of fearlessness but I always knew that you could be that strong. I was so proud of you in that moment."

I looked down at our joint hands frowning "when we broke up it was the hardest months of my life. I was mad at you for what you did but I quickly forgave you. In truth I was terrified about facing the unavoidable future ahead of us. It wasn't fair of me to hold back on telling you about my past and I know now that I would have again, regretted walking away from you. Once we got back together I felt like I could breathe again. We spent three amazing years together just us and I thought I couldn't get any happier. Then we adopted Max."

"You already gave me so many things I thought I would never have Alec. Undying love, happiness, a family I can call my own. I thought there was nothing else you could possibly give me but I was wrong. You gave me the chance to be a father. At first when you wanted to keep Max I thought my brain was going to melt. You wanted to keep a baby and I didn't have any experience with kids. The most I had was watching Clary grow up. I'm glad you convinced me to go on this adventure with you. I'm glad that we are able to raise such an amazing boy and watch him grow up right in front of our eyes."

Alec's smile widened, tears forming in his eyes. "You used to be afraid that you would be just another name in my story. I hope you still don't think that Alexander. You are so much more than just a man who is part of my life for a short time. You are the foundation of my entire world and I will never forget you. You're my heart, my soul, my entire existence and you will forever stay all those things. I love you so much Alexander and that will never change."

Alec blinked the tears out of his eyes smiling. It seemed my words had just as much of an effect now as it did then. "I forgot how happy those words made me feel" he said softly. I ran my thumb across his cheek brushing away the happy tears "it's your turn darling." Alec laughed slightly at this "I may need a moment to pull myself together."

I nodded grabbing his hands again waiting for him to be ready. He took a couple breaths, allowing the tears to run their course and once they were finished he met my eyes again. "Okay I'm ready." I nodded smiling "take your time if you need to." He squeezed my hands tightly, looking deep into my eyes.

"Magnus Bane, I have no idea what my life would be like if I never met you. I thought I knew who I was and what my place in the world was. I was the eldest son, the big brother, Jace's Parabatai. I was the protector who always followed the rules and did everything he was supposed to. I always knew I was different from other Shadowhunter boys. Young boys my age were all obsessing over girls but all I could think about is how beautiful those boys were. I was terrified and decided to form feelings for someone I didn't really love that way just to protect myself."

"The day I went to your party everything changed. I felt like I was sleeping my entire life and seeing your smiling face woke me up. When you saved my life from the demon I opened my eyes and thought I was in heaven because I was looking up at your beautiful face. I decided that day that I didn't want to pretend to be something I wasn't anymore. I wanted you and I was so happy that you wanted me too. It took me a little bit to be able to come out but I'm glad you pushed me to do it."

"Because of you Magnus I was able to break out of the mold I made for myself. Instead of following my siblings I became a leader. I'm able to help gay Shadowhunters accept themselves and also help families accept those Shadowhunters. I help Downworlders, something I never thought I would ever do but I love it. I get to make a difference in the Shadow world and it's all because of you."

"I was able to become a father to an amazing baby boy and it's all because of you. Before meeting you Magnus I would have never even considered raising a Downworlder child. You changed my views on so many things and you keep teaching me every single day. I want to stay with you for all my days and keep learning from you. I love you Magnus and I will love you for the rest of my days."

I smiled happily listening to his words. They were all true. I changed Alec's life just as much as he changed mine. We both brought out the best parts of ourselves with our love.

I pulled him into my arms holding him tightly "I love you so much Alec." He pressed his cheek to my chest smiling "I love you too Magnus." I cupped his face in my hand again bringing his face up to level with mine. He searched my eyes lovingly before leaning in kissing me tenderly.

I kissed him back briefly before pulling away looking into his eyes. I caressed his cheek with my thumb again before standing up walking over to the record player. Alec watched me curiously and smiled brightly when he heard what song I put on. "Is this the song we danced to at our wedding reception?"

I nodded bowing slightly, holding my hand out to him. "May I have this dance Mr. Lightwood Bane?" Alec laughed silently before putting his hand in mine "it would be my pleasure Mr. Lightwood Bane." I smiled pulling him to his feet and I led him to the middle of the living room.

He followed me and once we were in place he wrapped his arms around my neck looking into my eyes and starting to sway back and forth. I sway with him putting my forehead to his so I could get a closer look at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of looking into my eyes" Alec asked searching my eyes. I shook my head "never. I could look at your eyes forever. Do you ever get tired of looking in mine?" He shook his head no "your eyes are stunning and different. Mine are just a boring blue."

I raised an eyebrow at that "I thought you got over that phase of putting yourself down." He shrugged "stating facts isn't putting myself down." "Yes it is, especially since it isn't a fact. Your eyes are the most amazingly stunning things I have ever seen. Those baby blues are far from boring."

"Your opinion is biased" he said simply. I smiled rolling my eyes "you know how many guys I have to beat off with a stick when you walk by? Since you got out of your awkward phase you are a man magnet. That's mostly because of your blue eyes and dazzling smile."

Alec's eyebrows farrowed in confusion "when did other guys seem interested in me?" I smiled "like I said I had to beat them off with a stick. You never really saw them." He shrugged smiling "you're all I ever look at so even if another man flirted with me I wouldn't have noticed. My heart only belongs to you, our son, and my family."

I smiled putting my forehead to his again "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

The next morning, I cooked breakfast glancing back at Alec who was sitting at the kitchen Island watching me smiling. "Why so smiley" I asked though I already knew why. "Just thinking about the wonderful night we had last night." "It was wonderful wasn't it" I asked putting his omelet on a plate and putting it in front of him.

"What do you have planned for our twentieth wedding anniversary" He asked grabbing his fork and digging into the omelet. I smirked at him "you'll just have to wait to see now won't you?" Alec blinked "wait, do you seriously have something planned for our twentieth already?" I shook my head no "not yet but I have our forty-fifth anniversary all planned out."

Alec practically choked on his omelet. "Our forty-fifth? Magnus you can't be serious." I just smiled going back to cooking my omelet. "Magnus, don't go crazy okay? I'll be seventy then, I won't be able to do much you know." I smiled glancing back at him "oh I don't know about that." Alec watched me confused before shaking his head "you know what, I don't even want to know."

He went back to eating and I slid my omelet onto a plate before joining him over at the island. "I can't stop you from growing old Alec I know that. You don't want me to anyway so it's not an issue. I know you might have a hard time when you turn seventy so I have a present prepared that I have been keeping for a while."

Alec finished his omelet looking at me "how do you even know I will still be alive that long?" "Don't get yourself killed in battle and you will be" I said simply. "You're extremely healthy Alec so there's no way you'll die of sickness." I frowned looking down at the half eaten omelet on my plate "Can we change the subject now? You know I don't like talking about you dying."

He nodded rubbing my back "How about for our twentieth I plan the date and get to pamper you?" I smiled looking at him "that sounds amazing." He smiled kissing my cheek "good then I'll have Izzy help me plan it when the time comes. Speaking of planning, JJ's seventh birthday is this weekend and Isabelle wants your magical help decorating."

I sighed before taking a sip of my coffee "Right, right I almost forgot. Tell me again why Isabelle is throwing JJ's party and not his parents?" He shrugged "Clary vowed after helping Isabelle plan her wedding that she never wants to plan anything again. Jace can't be trusted with the responsibility of party planning."

"He can lead soldiers into war but he can't plan a seven year olds birthday party" I said thinking that over. Alec laughed "yeah that is a little weird but I was never good at throwing Max's birthday parties. I always left that up to you and my sister."

"Which is why Isabelle now assumes I will help her with every party she's in charge of. Simon's pretty good at planning things so I don't see why he can't help her." Alec rolled his eyes smiling "oh suck it up warlock. JJ's your nephew so you can do this for him."

"I can and will but I don't know where to start. The kid is so dull that he doesn't really have any likes or dislikes. It's hard to give him a theme when he doesn't show interest in anything." "Don't like Michael hear you call JJ dull. He'll bite your head off." "I think I can take on a nine-year-old" I mumbled but agreed that you didn't want to get Michael mad.

The front door opened and Alec smiled seeing Max "hey how was Quinton's?" He shrugged putting his overnight bag down on the couch. "It was alright. He was on the phone all night talking all mushy to Penelope so it could have gone better."

"Well I bet you were on your phone all night texting Ebony so you have no room to talk" Alec said, calling him out. The flush on Max's face proved that he hit the nail on the head. "Yeah but there is a difference between texting and talking on the phone." I shook my head "no these days there's really not."

"Enough about my night, how was yours" He asked smiling at Alec. Alec smiled looking back at me "it was perfect." I smiled back at him and Max reached over grabbing the pendent around my neck "What's this thing? It's really pretty." I casually pulled it away from him not wanting anyone else to touch my precious treasure. "It's a present from your father" is what I said and I left it at them.

Max shrugged before turning his attention to Alec asking him what I got him as a present. I watched them talk for a moment before looking down at the pendent around my neck. It might just be the most important thing I own besides my lightwood ring I have as my wedding band. I have to make sure nothing bad ever happens to it.

I could hear Alec's soft voice in my head saying _"Clench this pendent and it will give you my strength. Even when I'm dead it will give you my strength. Even when I'm dead…_

Those words made my blood run cold. I have to get used to the idea of Alec being gone someday. He doesn't want to be immortal and I can't make him immortal unless he becomes a vampire. Death is unavoidable and I will have to deal with it someday.

I just have to hope that It won't be until the far, far off future. I have to believe that Alec will make it to that fourth-fifth wedding anniversary. I have faith and for now that's enough.

* * *

 **Poor Magnus still trying to deal with the fact that Alec will die. I know you all want me to not kill Alec and believe me it kills me inside to haft to do it. That's the thing though, I have to do it. Alec dying is going to play a big role in both Max and Magnus's character development and in the way they live their lives after he's gone. Most of Max's character development is from Alec dying.**

 **The good news though is that we are far, far away from that sad time. I'm not even close to being half way done with this story. Alec won't die for a long while.**


	19. Downworlders Take the Night!

**Lost internet for four weeks but now I'm back. Time to see what really happened while Max was away at Quintons!**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Nineteen: Downworlders Take the Night!

Max age: 17, Alec age: 37

Max Pov- "Explain to me again why I'm being shoved out of my house" I asked watching as my dad threw my overnight bag at my feet. "Because tonight's a special night for your father and I so I need you to be out of the house." I frowned not able to remember what he was talking about. "It's not yours or father's birthday."

He shook his head checking over all his preparations. "Today is your fathers' and my wedding anniversary so I'm planning this romantic night for us. You'll be staying at Quinton's tonight." I leaned on the wall watching dad as he double checked everything even though he just got finished checking it. "Oh that's right. What has it been, ten years?"

"Twelve but who's counting" he said happily. I shook my head smiling at him thinking 'you apparently'. Dad grabbed my bag again and this time shoved it into my arms before grabbing me by the shoulders and shoving me to the door. "Your father will be here any moment so I want you gone."

I looked back at him once I was in the hallway. "you know; this isn't really a great way to treat your son." He blew me a kiss, happily saying he loves me before slamming the door shut in my face. I shook my head throwing my bag strap over my shoulder and heading down the stairs. It shouldn't be surprising that I was being kicked out like this. Every chance dad gets to be alone with father he will take it.

I walked out of the apartment heading to Quinton's house lost in thought. Has it really been twelve years since my parents got married? I was five when it happened and I barely remember any of it. The only memories I really had of the day is how happy everyone was. I was with father while he got ready and I remember him not being able to stop smiling. Aunt Isabelle was all over him making sure everything was perfect and uncle Jace was by his side saying encouraging words since he was already married to aunt Clary and knew what it was like to get married.

I was the ring bearer for the wedding which I remember not liking wearing my tux. It choked me and was very uncomfortable. Anyway, when I walked down the aisle to bring the rings I looked up at my dad seeing him smiling sweetly at me. Once his eyes went on father though there was a huge grin on his face and his eyes lit up in pure happiness.

My parents are always saying they have two favorite days of their lives. The day they got married and the day they got me. They also said that their third favorite day was the day they met which sounded sappy to me but knowing them, I didn't doubt it was true. My parents may be old but they never stop acting like love sick teenagers.

I stopped in front of Quinton's house knocking on the door and after a short wait his mother answered. She smiled at me opening the door more and moving out of the way to let me in. "Hello Max, it's been a long time since you've come over." I nodded walking in smiling at her "yeah it has. It's great to see you again Mrs. Zora."

"Quinton's in his room if you want to head up there. Would you like me to bring you up anything to drink or snacks?" I shook my head "no thank you." She nodded and I watched her go into the living room before heading up the stairs to Quinton's room.

Quinton had a really nice family. His mom was a middle school teacher so she was used to being around young kids. Whenever I imagined a good mom she was everything Mrs. Zora is. Sweet, smart, loving. Quinton was lucky to have her. His father was a little stricter since he was in the military but that didn't mean he was a jerk. He loved order and rules but he also was super nice and had an amazing sense of humor. He and my father get along a lot and I can't help but wonder if it's because they are both soldiers.

Quinton's dad doesn't know that my father is a soldier though because they don't know about the Shadow world. Quinton may be a werewolf but his parents never found out about it thanks to aunt Maia's training. When he had mood swings they just assumed it was part of being a growing teenager.

I found out a week after becoming friends with Quin how he became a werewolf. He didn't remember everything that happened. Only that he got lost in the woods and his parents found him out cold on the ground with bite and scratch marks from a wild dog. The day of Crystal's party when he transformed and tried to attack everyone was his first transformation. He didn't even know he wasn't human anymore until that very moment.

I stopped in front of Quinton's door knocking on it so not to be rude. "Come in" his voice said through the wood. I walked into his room shutting the door behind me and he looked up from his phone smiling "hey, I was surprised to get a text from your dad saying you were staying with me tonight." I nodded putting my bag on the floor and sitting on his bed "he made plans for him and my father to be alone for their anniversary."

He nodded "Yeah Ebony and Penelope were talking about their anniversary the other day when we were out for coffee." I was confused by this "why would they care about my parents wedding anniversary?" Quinton rolled his eyes "those two are obsessed with your parents love life you know that." I sighed nodding "you're right. I don't even know why I asked."

He nodded sending a text before looking at me "speaking of Ebony; how is your relationship with her going? Any problems come up yet?" I shook my head checking my phone for a text from her "it's been great though we did have a small argument the other day." He shrugged "arguments happen, it's part of being in a relationship. What was the argument about?"

I frowned glancing away "it was about something I used to fight with Crystal about too. She asked me about what I plan to do for college." "Did you tell her that since you're a warlock and will one day help your dad, you don't really need college?" I nodded "I did but she wasn't mad that I didn't want to go to college." "Well then what's the problem?" I sighed running my hand through my hair "She asked me if we're still together by time you all graduate if I'll go with her to where ever she goes to college."

Quinton frowned looking away from his phone, now looking at me. "Let me guess, you couldn't give her an answer?" I shook my head no frowning "it's just… I need to stay in New York. In Brooklyn with my parents."

"By 'parents' you mean your father right" He asked not taking his eyes off me. I glanced back at him before standing up smiling "we should do something fun tonight. Lately whenever we're together we just sit around texting our girlfriends. Let's actually have fun just you and me."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject" he said before looking at the time. It just turned nine pm. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?" I smiled "let's go do something spontaneous and wild. Something my parents would not approve of."

Quinton raised an eyebrow at this "are you mad at your parents about something?" I shook my head "not at all but this might be my only chance to discover what Downworld is like at night. Normally my parents always have tags on me so I can never go anywhere edgy. They will be completely distracted with each other tonight though so it's my chance. You're a werewolf so you should check it out with me. Let's go to a downworlder bar, see the shadow market, hell let's go howl at the moon" I said excitedly.

"Just because I'm a wolf that doesn't mean I howl at the moon" Quinton said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him "do you want to howl at the moon?" He tried to keep an annoyed face but failed. "… I do…" I smiled "then we will. Let's do a bunch of stuff we normally wouldn't do. Let's embrace our downworlder side and run this city."

"You're serious aren't you? You really want to go on some dangerous adventure where we could both get ourselves killed?" I nodded excitedly and he thought about it before smiling and standing up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's take this city!"

I cheered before snapping my fingers making my closet from home appear in the room. "We need to dress to impress. I'm going all out tonight." Quinton laughed before going into his own closet pulling out some jeans, a gray T-shirt that hugs his body nicely and his favorite brown working boots. He changed into that before styling his hair and putting on his black leather jacket with spikes on the collar.

I chose to wear my favorite black skinny jeans, my sparkly gray belt, and a long sleeved dark purple shirt that had slits all down the sleeves. I styled my hair to be spiked up a little before applying black eyeliner and eyeshadow to my eyes. Once I'm able to drop my glamour the dark makeup will contrast with my blue skin beautifully.

I put on my favorite black boots with studded straps all around them before smiling at Quinton "I think we're ready to face the town my friend." He nodded fist bumping me before walking out of his room with me. He told his mom some lie about us going to go to a party with Penelope before we left and headed to a downworlder bar downtown.

I couldn't help but stare in awe as we walked down the streets, passing downworlder after downworlder. I was never allowed out this late so I never got to see Downworlders in their true element of night. They were everywhere. A small group of fairies were leaning against an old rundown bakery chewing on cannoli's. A cute warlock couple were walking hand in hand laughing and talking to each other happily. What really caught my attention though were a bundle of vampire motorbikes lined up outside of the downworlder bar.

I whistled walking up to the bikes looking them over "wow look at these." Quinton frowned looking at them before looking at me "Max those belong to vampires. Vampires don't like when people touch their bikes." I shrugged walking up to one of the bikes and crouching down looking it over "I won't touch it then. I'm just simply looking." "Max" Quinton said in a warning voice.

I looked up at him "remember what I said tonight was for? Being spontaneous and doing things we wouldn't normally do. We're running wild tonight." He sighed "right well I'm going to go inside and try to find us a table. Come in when you're done. That is if a vampire doesn't kick your ass first." He went inside and I shook my head again before looking over the bike again.

This bike was different than all the other bikes lined up. Most of the bikes were black but this one was painted red with a slight glitter coat over it to make it shimmer in the light. It wasn't just the colors that made this bike cool though. It was in perfect condition. The metal was clean, not a bit of rust eating away at the exterior. Whoever owned this bike really cared for it.

"Like what you see" a voice above me asked. I looked up surprised, not sensing anyone's presence before, and I was met with stunning dark green eyes. A boy who couldn't be older than eighteen was leaning on the bike smirking down at me. The green of his eyes may be dark but his hair was a very light tan brown. His skin was also so pale it looked like porcelain.

I quickly stood up dusting off my jeans before looking at him trying to hide how flustered his sudden presence made me. It didn't help that he was drop dead gorgeous. "Um, is this your bike? I'm sorry, I wasn't messing with it a swear. I just thought it was really pretty and wanted a closer look."

The boy giggled smiling "it's okay cutie I don't mind you looking. I do like having my bike be admired." I felt my face flush from being called 'cutie'. Yeah, don't think I have ever been called that before. I shook my head forcing myself to get a grip. I have a beautiful girlfriend who I love being with. I shouldn't be getting flustered by someone else. Then again was thinking he's attractive really considered cheating? I'm just looking it's not like I would ever cheat on Ebony. I respect her too much to ever do something like that.

The boys' green eyes searched my body before a smile crept up on his face "I like your skin. If I had to have blue skin, I would totally pick that shade. Maybe a little darker though." I looked down at my skin never having it be analyzed like that before looking back at him. "Um… thank you" I said not really knowing how to respond to that.

He cocked his head to the side in curiosity "what's your name warlock?" I considered wither or not I should tell him my name before deciding to take a chance on it. "Max Lightwood-Bane." His eyes widened "You're Alec Lightwood and Magnus Banes son?" I nodded "you know them?" He shrugged "I met Alec once. I'm part of Lilly's clan so I went with her once to solve a problem and Alec Lightwood was there."

I looked him over not able to keep my eyes off of him. He was dressed in black leather pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. "Lilly's clan? Does that mean you're a vampire?" He smiled wide showing off his fangs "that's right. I have only been a vampire for a couple years so I'm a fledgling."

I smiled not able to hide my excitement of meeting a vampire besides Lilly. I've always wanted to meet vampires but father doesn't let me come with him on jobs with Maia and Lilly so I never get the chance. "I told you my name so it's only right that you now tell me yours."

He smiled standing up straight and holding his hand out to me "Andrew Sylvan. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Max." I took his hand shaking it, a little surprised at how cold his hand was. "I'm not famous" I said once I let go of his hand. He giggled again holding his hands behind his back "Of course you are silly. You're the first ever downworlder to be brought up by Shadowhunters."

I shook my head "I'm sure that's not true. I bet there have been Shadowhunters who were nice enough to take care of young Downworlders before. I'm just the first that wasn't kept secret about it." "That in itself makes you famous" he said smiling. This boy had a sweet smile for a vampire.

"So what are you doing here tonight? I don't think I have ever seen you around here before" Andrew asked leaning on his bike again. "My friend Quinton and I are embracing our downworlder nature and are spending a wild night in the city." Andrew blinked a couple times before busting out laughing. He laughed so hard that he was hunched over hugging his stomach.

I cross my arms frowning "what in the angels' name is so funny?" He wiped away a tear before standing up straight again smiling at me. "I'm sorry Max it's just… you seem like such a good boy." "what's that supposed to mean" I whined. He giggled again "Max I can tell you're that kid everyone knows who follows the rules and doesn't know how to, how did you put it? 'embrace your downworlder nature and spend a wild night in the city'."

This made me frown more "are you saying it's hopeless for a good kid like me to try to get into trouble?" He stopped laughing and now was smirking mischievously "If you were on your own, yes. Lucky for you, you just met someone who is the master of running wild in the city. I could totally show you and your friend a good time." I gasped excited "you will?"

He nodded "I will but I must warn you that I'm on a whole other level than you. I won't dial it down just so you can keep up. If you want to be a wild Downworlder then you have to be ready to break some rules." "not any rules that can get me in trouble with the Shadowhunters right" I asked nervously.

He thought about it for a moment before saying "nah it won't be that bad. Though don't be surprised if the mundane police get involved." "why would the mundane police get involved" I asked shocked. He shrugged heading to the bar entrance "I like to mess with them sometimes. You go find your friend and I'll tell my buddies that I'm hanging out with you. I'll meet you in a few minutes." He went inside and I stared at the door for a moment wondering what I got myself into.

When I went inside it didn't take me long to find Quinton. The bar was maybe the size of a small café and everyone was scattered around. Andrew was standing at the bar with a group of five vampires all wearing leather jackets with a symbol on the back. The symbol was a lily flower with blood dripping off one of the petals. I didn't notice it before but Andrew had the same symbol on the back of his leather jacket.

I tore my eyes away from them and looked around for Quinton. I found him at the end of the bar sitting at a round table waiting for me. "Sorry I took so long" I said walking up and sitting in the chair next to him. He looked at me "what took you so long? Did you get in trouble with a vampire?"

I shook my head "I did meet the owner of that bike but he wasn't mad that I was admiring it. He actually seemed glad. He's going to hang out with us tonight and teach us how to hang loose." Quinton raised an eyebrow at this "we're spending time with a vampire?" "Don't tell me you don't get along with Vampires" I whined pouting. "It depends really" he said before looking at the group. "All those people over there work for Lilly so I see them a lot. They aren't bad but they do tend to get into trouble from time to time."

I smiled "well one of them is going to show us a good time. I want to have fun and this guy seems like a lot of fun." Quinton thought about it for a moment before nodding "if it's what you want to do then it's fine with me. I'm sure it will be a night to remember."

I nodded looking down at my hands thinking. "Hey Quin… can I ask you a question?" He looked at me giving me his full attention and I glanced at him "is it wrong to think someone else is attractive while you're dating someone else? Is that considered cheating?"

Quinton watched me for a moment before laughing shaking his head. I sighed "how many people are going to laugh at me tonight?" "Sorry Max it's just, you're so innocent sometimes. Of course it's okay to think someone else it attractive. Do you know how many guys Penelope has told me are hot? I think other girls are attractive as well it's just how attraction works. You don't stop finding other people appealing just because you're dating someone."

"Isn't it unfair to your partner though to think things like that" I asked frowning. He shook his head no "thinking things no. Acting on those attractions however is cheating. You can think someone is attractive, you can talk to them, hell you can even innocently flirt a little but the moment it starts getting heated that's cheating. Never let it get to that point."

I thought about that for a moment but was pulled out of my thoughts when Andrew walked up to us, dropping a few shots on the table. "Rule number one of downworlder fun, you gotta drink." I picked up one of the shots looking it over and smelling it before looking at him "what is it?" "This my dear Max, is alcohol. I didn't think you were that innocent." I rolled my eyes at this "I know it's alcohol. I'm asking if it's a special kind of drink."

He shook his head taking one of the shot glasses and chugging it down. I was surprised he was able to drink it since it wasn't blood. "Sorry to disappoint you but this is simple mundane liquor." I looked the glass again "I've never drank before." "It's not like you're breaking any laws. Shadowhunters and Downworlders are allowed to drink by sixteen. How old are you?" "Seventeen" I said looking at him. He smiled "see so you're old enough to drink. Come on try it."

I swallowed my nerves before looking down at the clear substance in the tiny glass. Quinton grabbed two shots shooting them down his throat one after another. I watched him shocked and he shrugged "I've drank before." I looked back at my drink biting my lip before taking a deep breath and chugging the shot down. The clear liquid burned on its way down and I couldn't help but cough once I was done.

Andrew giggled watching me before pushing another to me "you'll get used to the burning." I nodded grabbing the shot and throwing it to the back of my throat. "Okay you two, tell me all the things that you have done so far." Quin and I both glanced at each other in silence making Andrew frown. "You haven't done anything?"

"This is our first time being out this late… or at least it's mine." Being a werewolf I'm sure Quinton is out at night all the time. "So you have never been to the downworlder bars or the clubs? You haven't been to Pandemonium?" "What's Pandemonium" I asked confused. This seemed to shock him more "you haven't even heard of Pandemonium?"

Quinton and I both shook our heads no and Andrew shook his head sighing. "I know I said I wouldn't dial it down for the two of you but I didn't realize just how new you are to being out here. I don't think you can handle my level of crazy just yet." I frowned "so you aren't going to help us?" Andrew smiled reaching over and poking me on the nose with his index finger "I never said that cutie. I just think we need to start off small. Drinking and dancing should be good for a first time. Let's go to Pandemonium."

"Are we dressed to go clubbing" Quinton asked looking down at his outfit. He nodded smiling "you both look great. Especially you, you have great style" He said looking at me. I glanced away embarrassed by the compliment "thanks." He nodded smiling excitedly "let's go, let's go. I wanna dance" he said heading to the door.

I looked back at Quinton seeing him staring at me with a smirk on his face. "What?" "Someone has the hots for you" he said still smirking. I felt myself flush "what are you talking about? He was just being nice he doesn't find me attractive at all. Even if he did it doesn't matter because I have Ebony." He shrugged walking ahead of me "whatever you say 'cutie'" he said mocking the pet name Andrew gave me. "Stop it" I whined following him.

We walked a few blocks from the bar to a huge old building pounding with music. You could see streaming lights from the windows and a bright neon sign said **Pandemonium**. "Wow this place looks awesome" I said watching Downworlders of all kinds go into the building. They were all dressed in either bright shiny outfits or in dark clothes. "I love this place. It's my favorite club in all of New York" Andrew said smiling.

I looked back at him "are you sure it was okay for you to leave your bike at the bar?" He nodded walking to the door making us follow him. "My friends will make sure it gets back to the Dumort." If I had a bike that nice I wouldn't trust it with anyone even my closest friend.

There was a long line of people trying to get into the place but Andrew ignored it going right up to the bouncer. Quinton and I looked at each other confused before following him. The bouncer glanced at him before looking back at his clipboard "get to the back of the line Andrew."

Andrew smiled crossing his arms "oh come on Diego. You know you're going to let me in anyway so why not just save us both the time and let my friends and I in?" He looked away from Andrew now having his eyes on Quinton and I. His intense stare made me nervous but I tried to hide that fact with a poker face. I don't really know if it worked or not.

"I've never seen them here before" He said raising an eyebrow. Andrew smiled at this "they're new. I want them to see how awesome this place is. Don't you want to be awesome and let them in since it's their first time here?" Diego shook his head looking at the clipboard again "back of the line Andrew."

Andrew pouted angrily and before I knew it his arm was around me. I could feel my face burning as he pulled me closer beside him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS" He asked loudly making everyone look at us. Having everyone's eyes on us made me feel even more flustered.

"No I don't know who he is. Does it matter" Diego asked looking bored. "Does it matter? Of course it matters. This is Magnus Banes son." Everyone in the line gasped making me blink confused. Diego frowned looking me over before opening the velvet rope that was blocking us from going inside. "My apologies Mr. Bane, please go inside."

I was so stunned that I couldn't move. What the hell just happened? Andrew smiled pulling me inside, still having his arm around me. Quinton followed looking just as confused as I. Once we were inside Andrew took his arm off me sighing "I'm so sorry Max. I didn't want to have to use your dad's name like that but I didn't really have a choice. I hate standing in line."

I shook my head "I'm so confused. Why did being Magnus Banes son get us in here?" Andrew smiled linking arms with Quinton and I, leading us more into the club. "Magnus Bane loved hanging out here. He was pretty much a VIP and that makes you a VIP be relation." "My dad really had that much of an influence here?" He nodded "I hear Magnus Bane has an influence anywhere he goes. You should come here with him someday. I'm sure you'll see just how much of a royal treatment he gets."

We stopped in front of a huge dance floor and I gasped looking around at all the beautiful lights and colors. People were crowding the dance floor moving to some old rock music most likely from the year my father was my age. "I'm going to get us more drinks and find us a table" Quinton said before walking away. I went to protest but Andrew grabbed my hand pulling me onto the dance floor "come on Max dance with me. You do know how to dance right?"

"Um, a little bit. I don't dance a lot." Andrew laughed letting go of my hand "well no need to be shy. No one will judge you here."

I thought about that for a minute before looking around at all the people on the floor. There were all kinds of different Downworlders dancing, talking, and laughing together. They were all just having fun and no one seemed to be angry or rude to one another. It was so different from what I was used to. Whenever I'm forced to visit with a large amount of Shadowhunters they are always so angry and mean.

I looked at Andrew "why is everyone being so nice to each other" I yelled over the loud music. Andrew shrugged smiling "that's just how it is here. Yeah Downworlders fight just like everyone else but we all get along pretty good too. We may all be different but we're also all the same. We're all Downworlders." I looked around still a little shocked "I'm so used to feeling left out. How come I don't feel that way here?"

Andrew giggled; I was starting to like the sound of that giggle. "That's because you belong here Max. You're one of us, a Downworlder." I let those words sink in for a moment. I always knew I was a Downworlder but I spent most of my life pretending to be a Shadowhunter. I wanted so hard to fit in with them but I never tried to ever fit in with my own kind. Quinton's my only downworlder friend. I had him, my dad, aunt Maia, Lilly, and Catarina. Those were my only Downworlder influences.

There were so many Shadowhunter influences though. Father, uncle Jace, Aunt Isabelle. My grandparents, my cousins, Darius and Dantes. I thought that to be part of the Lightwood family I had to embrace that world. I thought it was the only way they would really accept me. Besides teaching me magic my dad and I don't really do anything together. How does that make him feel knowing I do all kinds of Shadowhunter stuff with father but no warlock stuff with him?

It doesn't help that my father pretty much keeps me in a cage of protection. I can't patrol with him, I can't use my magic to do dangerous stuff, I can't even come to clubs and explore the night like I am now. Maybe I'm too sheltered.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by my nose being poked again. I blinked before looking at Andrew who was smiling up at me. I just noticed that I was taller than him even though he was older than me. "Where did your mind go cutie" he asked curiously.

I shrugged starting to move to the music "Just thinking about my family. I think I've been trying too hard to be a Shadowhunter." Andrew smiled, his fangs shining in the light "silly warlock, you aren't a Shadowhunter. You're something much cooler." I smiled not able to help it "thanks." He nodded before closing his eyes starting to dance and lose himself to the music.

I watched him as he moved around. The song was fast paced and loud but he was moving around almost graceful like. I wonder if it's because he's a vampire. He spun around laughing before looking at me again now just swaying from side to side. "Can I ask you a hard question Max? It's okay if you don't want to answer." I shrugged "what's the question?"

He stayed quiet for a moment as if he was wondering how to word what he wanted to say. "Do you know who your father is?" That question shocked me into stillness. I have been asked many, many times if I know who my mother is but I have never been asked about my father. I haven't even thought about my father till now.

"You mean… my demon father" I asked now feeling anxious. He frowned feeling my anxiety and he put his hand on my arm "it's okay Max you don't have to talk about it. I was just wondering but it's none of my business." I shook my head glancing away from him "I'm not upset. I just… I never thought about what demon my father could be."

He watched me in silence for a few seconds before smiling grabbing my hand "how about we go find Quinton and get those drinks. I'm dying for a Bloody Merrie." I nodded letting him lead me off the dance floor and into the drinking area where people were standing around tables talking.

Quinton was standing at a little table by himself watching us. He smiled once I got there and handed me a martini glass with more clear liquid. "You didn't dance much Max. You mostly swayed." I took the drink looking into it "Penelope usually has to push me into dancing." Andrew smiled picking up his very red drink "I'll have to remember that for next time." I was a little surprised by that "you want to hang out with us again? I thought we weren't on your level."

He shrugged taking a sip of his drink. He licked his lips before looking at me "You're not yet but you could be. I like you both a lot. Especially you Max. You're sweet and not bad to look at. You may be the cutest warlock I have ever met."

I smiled looking away blushing "um I have a girlfriend." Andrew cocked his head to the side curiously. "Do you love her?" I looked at him before looking at my drink thinking about Ebony. I thought about her beautiful raven hair and the way it shines under the moon. I thought about her sense of style and how I can go anywhere with her and never feel embarrassed by what she's wearing. Then I thought about how she herself makes me feel. She makes me smile more than anyone else in the world. When I sleep I dream of her and when I wake up I can't wait to see her. She understands me and accepts who I am completely.

"Yes… yes I do love Ebony" I admitted, never saying those words before. Quinton smiled putting his arm around me and patting my shoulder. I smiled slightly at him before looking back at Andrew hoping he wasn't mad. Andrew wasn't mad though, in fact he was smiling. "Good for you then. Love is a precious thing." He looked into his drink smiling sadly "you don't want to let it go too easily." "Have you ever been in love" I asked looking at his sad smile.

He nodded "yes but I rather not talk about all that. Maybe once we get to know each other then we will talk about it." "Does this mean we're friends" I asked wondering if he could hear the hopefulness in my voice. He glanced at me thinking before smiling slightly "I would like that." I smiled back at him and he chugged down his drink before saying "let's all go dance again."

We left Pandemonium at five am after hours of dancing. I met and talked to a lot of different kinds of Downworlders who I hope to get to know more. I want to make more of an effort to be a downworlder. I may be in a Shadowhunter family but my dad is a downworlder and I owe it to him and myself to love that part of me too. It's who I really am after all.

We stopped in front of Quinton's house and he looked at us. "I'm going to make sure my parents are asleep. That glamour you cast on my room to make it look like we were there sleeping would be useless if we were caught sneaking in." I nodded "good idea."

I watched him quietly sneak inside before turning to look at Andrew who was standing behind me smiling. "Shouldn't you be heading to the Dumort? The sun will be coming up any minute." Andrew shrugged "I don't really have to worry about that." "How come? You're a vampire so wouldn't the sun kill you?" Andrew glanced away before looking at me again smiling "that's a secret for next time."

Quinton peeked out of the door whispering "Max the coast is clear." I looked back at him saying "okay give me a minute" before looking back at Andrew and needing to quickly back up. Andrew was in my face looking into my eyes "I had a fun night with you Max." He leaned in kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear "you and I both have eternity. I can wait for you. Call me sometime okay?"

I stared at him shocked not really knowing how to answer that. He giggled again before winking at me and walking away. I watched him till he was out of sight taking in his words. He was right we were both immortal. I made my first immortal friend and who knows maybe someday it will be more than friendship. I love Ebony and I would love to always be with Ebony but I'm not a fool. I know the chances of us being together forever were one in a million. Even if she chose to stay with me like father chose dad she would still die someday.

Andrew was different though. Andrew is immortal and wouldn't ever leave. He would be there and even if it wasn't romantically we would still be friends that never had to leave each other. That thought made me smile. I will have to say goodbye to so many people in my lifetime but knowing I might have a small handful of people I never have to say goodbye to made me happy.

"Max come on before it's time for my dad to wake up" Quinton whisper yelled at me. I looked in the direction Andrew went one last time before going into the house with Quinton.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment clenching onto my head. I had a killer hangover from all the drinking I did last night. I used magic to clean myself up and heal the headache but it didn't fully go away. "Max, promise never to drink again" I told myself before stopping in front of the door to the flat.

I sighed taking a deep breath before going in. I was met with my father's smiling face meaning whatever it was dad had planned last night father loved it. "Hey, how was Quinton's" he asked. I shrugged putting my bag on the couch "it was alright. He was on his phone all night talking all mushy to Penelope so it could have gone better" I lied. In truth last night was far from another boring night.

Father laughed "well I bet you were on your phone texting Ebony so you have no room to talk." The memory of Andrew kissing my cheek came to mind for some reason, making my face flush. "yeah but there is a difference between texting and talking on the phone" I said trying to think of anything else. Dad shook his head "no these days there's really not."

"Enough about my night" I said not wanting them to sense that I was lying to them. "How was yours?" Father smiled looking at dad with that lovesick puppy look "it was perfect." Dad smiled giving him the same look and I rolled my eyes before looking at dad's chest seeing a pretty blue pendent hanging around his neck. I reached over and grabbed it looking it over "what's this thing? It's really pretty."

Dad snatched it out of my hand. I could tell he was trying to be casual about it but he failed miserably. For some reason he didn't want me touching this pendent. "it's a present from your father" he said simply; not saying anything else on the matter.

I shrugged choosing to let his strange behavior slide and I asked father how the night went. He smiled excitedly as he described all the mushy stuff dad did for him. As he spoke I glanced back at dad seeing him looking at his pendent frowning. He seemed deep in thought about something and knowing him it most likely had to do with father.

I got my attention pulled back when father pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head "I missed not having you here though. It makes me sad when my little boy is gone." I smiled up at him "I'm not your little boy anymore father. I'm seventeen that's the age uncle Jace was when he and aunt Clary saved the world. I think it's about time you gave me more responsibility."

He seemed shocked by this but knew I was right. He ran his hand through my hair smiling sadly at me "you're right. How would you like to come with me the next time I work with Maia and Lilly?" I gasped excited "really?" He nodded still running his hand through my hair the way I loved. "You're right. You're seventeen now and deserve to be treated like the adult you will become next year."

I hugged him tight saying "oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He laughed hugging me back "you're welcome." I looked at dad going to ask him what he thought of me helping father but he wasn't paying attention. He was still lost in thought looking at his pendent. "why is dad staring at it like that" I asked still watching him.

Father pulled me close against his chest making me look up at him confused. He ran his hand through the hair on the back of my head, holding my head against his chest before wrapping his free arm around me closing his eyes. "He just has a lot of his mind is all. Don't worry too much about it."

I nodded listening closely to my father's heartbeat. It was soothing like a lullaby and made my headache disappear. "I love you father" I said softly. He smiled against my scalp, kissing the top of my head "I love you too Max."

* * *

 **Next chapter is a super special chapter! It's chapter twenty! I have never made a story this long before so I'm super excited for it. Chapter twenty will be coming out real soon.**


	20. Happy Birthday JJ!

**By the Angel guys! Chapter twenty! I have never written a story this long and I'm not even close to being done. Thank you all for the love and support up to this point.**

 **Emmie: Thank you so much for your lovely review. I don't know if I'm as good as Cassandra Clare but I loved the compliment. You may only be twelve but your opinion and thoughts do matter to me.**

 **Thank you all who have left such amazing reviews. I love that I have made some people who didn't like Max before like him now. I can't believe i had the power to do that.**

 **Since this is Chapter Twenty I wanted to make it something special that I never done before. This chapter is all about my two favorite little Shadowhunters Michael and JJ. I hope you enjoy getting to know JJ better.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty: Happy Birthday JJ.

Max age: 17, Alec age: 37

JJ Pov- "How about music? You're learning violin right? How about a music themed party" Uncle Magnus asked; swiping his hand and making all kinds of instruments appear. Violin's, mini pianos, even a harp was floating in the air playing all by themselves. I looked around at all the instruments before just shrugging my shoulders.

Uncle Magnus's face fell for the tenth time today before snapping his fingers making the instruments vanish. "Okay you're right. Music themed parties are so out of style. You like animals right? What about a petting zoo?"

"I don't think Aunt Clary will appreciate having a zoo in the institute" Michael said standing next to me. Uncle Magnus recruited him to try to help plan my birthday party. I'm turning seven, tomorrow and for some reason everyone was making a big deal about it. It's not like it's an important number or anything.

Michael was the one turning ten, next year. His birthday was the important one since he would be getting his first rune. Ten was special, so why were they making such a big deal out of seven?

Uncle Magnus glared at Michael "You're supposed to be helping me here kid. You're his best friend and future Parabatai. Surely you would know what makes him happy." Michael shrugged "JJ is a very simple person. I'm sure whatever you do he will love it. Right JJ" he asked looking at me.

I nodded before looking back up at uncle Magnus "why are you throwing me a party?" "Because your mother and I want to celebrate the best day of our lives" Daddy said walking into the room with Uncle Simon.

I looked back at him confused "what day would that be?" He got down to my level smiling, putting his hand on my head and messing up my hair. "The day you were born silly. We're celebrating seven amazing years with our perfect little boy."

I just stared at him never knowing what to say to him when he said things like that. He and mama are always calling me perfect but I'm far from it. They think I'm perfect but all the other Shadowhunters would strongly disagree.

Mommy, Daddy and Michael think I don't hear about the things people say about me. If I do hear it, they think I'm not old enough to understand. I do understand though. I understand that I don't act the way a Herondale is supposed to act.

Herondale's are supposed to be charming, smart, and sarcastic. I'm far from charming, I'm very smart for my age but don't like to show it off, and I just learned the word sarcastic last week. I'm definitely not that.

"Jace your child is being difficult. Why can't he just come out and tell me what he wants? You have no trouble telling me what to do so I would think your spawn would be the same." Daddy stood up looking at uncle Magnus before glancing back at me. "JJ isn't really like me. He's… his own unique character."

Mama and daddy always said that when people asked why I was so quiet. 'He's his own unique character.' Uncle Max tells me that they're just saying that I'm special. I just think it means that they don't know what to think of me.

Is daddy disappointed that I'm not like him? Was he hoping for a son that would grow up to be as amazing as him? What about mama? Did she want a son who could do art like her? I can do a bit of finger painting but that's really it.

In my family I feel like I'm the odd one out. My cousin Max would disagree with that I know but it's just how I feel. I'm the weird kid who see`s ghosts and talks to demons. I'm the kid who doesn't say much and doesn't really have an opinion. The worst one though is the one I seem to hear the most. 'watch out' they say 'That boy's going to be the next Sebastian Morgenstern.'

The older Shadowhunters all think that I'm some demon child out to destroy the whole shadow world. Daddy says that there isn't an ounce of evil in me. Because of his and mamas angel blood my blood in incredibly pure. He says I wouldn't be able to be evil even if I wanted to.

I guess all the strange angel blood washed away my Herondale blood or something. That's the only reason I can think of to why I'm not like my daddy.

Michael is always telling me that I don't need to be like my parents. He says things like 'Just looked at my parents. I have the hardcore feisty Isabelle Lightwood as my mom. You don't see me being as cool as her do you? And my dad. My dad was a mundane, then a vampire, then a Daylighter, became Mundane again and then became a Shadowhunter. There`s no way I will ever be that cool.'

It's not like I want to be as cool as my parents. I never even thought about being anything like them. That doesn't stop other people from expecting me to be like them. They expect me to stop a war and save the world. If they aren't expecting me to stop a war they are expecting me to start one.

If I didn't have Michael, then I really would feel like I'm all alone in the world. He's the only person who says he likes me the way I am and makes me actually believe it. When people ask how he can deal with being my friend he doesn't say things like 'he's a unique character.' He smiles and says 'are you kidding? JJ is awesome.' Then when they ask why I'm so weird he just answers 'He's just JJ and there's nothing else I rather him be.'

Uncle Magnus sighed shaking his head before looking back down at me. "Fine kid you broke me. If you don't want to tell me what you want then I'll just surprise you. I`ll blow your mind and make you be in so much awe you won't be able to help but smile."

"That's a tall order uncle Magnus. JJ never smiles at anything. Even when he's super excited about something he still doesn't smile" Michael said laughing slightly. Uncle Magnus crossed his arms "well you've never had a party thrown by me before. Trust me JJ I'm going to blow your little mind." I nodded "I'm sure you will uncle Magnus."

Daddy looked at the time "Well you and Isabelle can get started doing that. Simon and I came to collect our children." Michael pouted "Is it time for training already? I want to watch JJ's violin practice."

Daddy taught me how to play piano and I did love the instrument but it didn't speak to me. I started thinking maybe I wasn't meant to love music like daddy does but that was until last Christmas when we visited Aunt Tessa and Uncle Jem.

When uncle Jem played his violin it felt like I was finally awakened from a long sleep. The music filled me with such warmth and it almost brought tears to my eyes. I say 'almost' because I've never cried before. Mama says that even when I was a baby I never cried once which always made them worry.

Anyway, that day I begged uncle Jem to teach me the violin and he gladly stayed with us for a month and taught me. I loved the instrument but since I was still so little I could only play a baby one. I may not make the same beautiful sounds that uncle Jem makes with his violin but I like to think that I'm getting there. Playing Violin is one of the only things that bring me peace and since I wasn't old enough to start training I had all the time to practice.

"You can have JJ play for you later Michael. You may not have runes yet but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get started training. I didn't have runes yet when I started so you don't need them either" uncle Simon said pushing his son to the door.

I could hear Michael groan on his way out the door and down the hall. Daddy shook his head before looking down at me smiling "Are you ready to go practice?" I nodded slightly "You promised that today you would play your piano while I play my violin."

He nodded smiling "yep I promised and today we are defiantly doing it. Nothing can keep me from it today."

This is maybe the fifteenth time he said that. He made the promise to play music with me over two months ago but was always being pulled away because he was the second head of the institute, He and mama had very important rolls in the institute and even with Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Simon, and Uncle Alec here to help them they still are always busy.

"Let's head to the music room" daddy said walking to the door. I walked with him feeling super excited though my face wouldn't show it. I was finally going to be able to play with my daddy.

The door got thrown open, uncle Alec standing there looking frantic. I frowned never liking seeing that look on his face. That look usually meant daddy had to go. "What's the matter Alec" daddy asked frowning at him. "Jace there's a huge problem at Central Park. Some of the Fay are fighting with some Mermaids. They need a head of the institute to take care of it."

"Alec can't you get Clary to help you? I was hoping to spend the day with JJ. I promised him I would play music with him." Uncle Alec frowned "I wish I could Jace but Clary in on an important conference call over the phone with four other institutes."

Daddy frowned biting his lip and I looked up at him "you should go daddy." Daddy looked down at me before getting down to my level grabbing my arms. "Are you sure buddy? I don't like that I keep breaking my promise."

I shook my head "your job is important daddy. Go take care of stuff and I'll go practice by myself. I want to get better before we play together anyway." He searched my eyes frowning before sighing and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry JJ."

I laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes "it's okay daddy really." He held me tight for a moment before kissing my forehead and standing up, walking out with uncle Alec. I watched him frowning before sighing and making my way to the music room.

The music room was a pretty big room and had lots of different instruments. In the middle of the room daddy's giant grand piano stood with the ghost of uncle Jonathan sitting on top of it. He was holding a music book flipping through pages. "I think my father tried to teach me how to play piano but it didn't stick with me."

"Maybe it was the demon blood in you that made you not like it" the ghost of Michael Wayland said looking at him from across the room. He was standing by a huge harp, messing with the strings.

Jonathan shrugged putting the book down "I like it now so I guess that's true." He looked over at the door just noticing that I walked in and he smiled "there's my favorite nephew." "I'm you're only nephew uncle Jonathan" I mumbled grabbing my violin off the top of the piano.

Uncle Max got up from the floor walking up to me "where's Jace? Did he break his promise again?" I shrugged putting my violin in place on my shoulder and under my chin "yeah but I'm used to it by now. His work was important."

Uncle Jonathan frowned "you're important too JJ. It's okay to be selfish every once in a while. You can tell your parents that you want their time." I shook my head "their attention is better spent else ware." "Now that's not true at all Jay. Your parents love you and I'm sure they miss spending time with you" Michael said frowning at me.

I just shrugged before grabbing my bow and starting to play. It was a slow sullen melody and uncle Max sat on the piano bench listening smiling. "You've improved tremendously in such a short time JJ. I'm really impressed."

Uncle Jonathan nodded in agreement "I agree. If you keep practicing like this, you'll be as good as James Carstairs in no time." I glanced back at my uncles Jonathan and Max thinking about how far both of them have come since I first started being able to see them.

The first year I noticed I could see ghosts' uncle Jonathan and Max wouldn't even look at each other. Uncle Max was afraid of him since he was the man who murdered him and uncle Jonathan felt guilty because of what he did. They only just recently started talking to each other. Uncle Max realized that Jonathan wasn't the same guy and they slowly gained a friendship. They even tell jokes and read together which I thought was strange the first time I saw it.

"Your birthday is tomorrow right Jay? Our little guy is turning into a man so fast. It makes me a little sad" Michael said smiling sadly. I stopped playing; lowering my violin and bow frowning "it's just another day."

Uncle Michael gasped loudly at this "it is not just another day. It's a celebration of your birth. That's super important." I shrugged and uncle Max smiled "Magnus and Izzy are throwing your party right? With them working together I'm sure it will be a blast."

I shrugged again moving over to the piano bench and sitting next to uncle Max. Uncle Jonathan frowned before getting off the piano and sitting with us on the other side of the bench. "What's the matter J-man? You're a kid you should be excited about your birthday."

I looked up at him "were you ever excited about your birthday?" He frowned and glanced away "well… no but my lifestyle was way different from yours." "Did you not celebrate your birthday? Daddy told me that grandpa Valentine gave him a falcon for his birthday."

He glanced down at me "did your daddy tell you what happened to the falcon?" I shook my head no and he nodded "good you don't need to know. Yeah your dad celebrated his birthday but grandpa Valentine never celebrated mine. To him my birth wasn't something to celebrate. I was the reason his wife left him so he didn't want to celebrate that."

I watched him thinking about that before looking at uncle Max "Did you like celebrating your birthday?" He nodded smiling "yeah my siblings always made it super special for me and I would always get my best books on that day." He looked straight ahead with a sad smile on his face "I always dreamed of the day I would celebrate my tenth birthday. The day I would get my first rune."

I frowned wondering how it felt to be a year away from getting your runes only to get it taken away from you. I watched uncle Max for a moment longer before glancing back at uncle Jonathan who was sitting with a regretful look on his face. "I'm really sorry you didn't get to see that birthday" he said softly.

To my surprise uncle Max chuckled slightly "to be honest I feel like I would have died from the rune anyway. I was so weak and never really cared about training. I don't think I would have made a good Shadowhunter."

"Now that's not true at all" Michael said standing up and walking up to us. "Your father was just like you when he was younger Max. When they put the rune on him he almost rejected it but he fought through it and survived. I know you would have gotten through it too."

Uncle Max looked over at uncle Michael for a silent moment before smiling "thanks Michael." He nodded before looking back at me. "No more avoiding the subject young man. Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?"

I shrugged glancing away from them all. "Everyone's wasting their time celebrating my birth. There's nothing special about me or my life so what's there to celebrate?"

Uncle Jonathon got off the bench before getting to my level and gently grabbing me by the chin, making me look at him. "Come on JJ. How many times do we have to tell you not to put yourself down like that? You are an important member of both the Herondale and Lightwood families. You shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Uncle Max nodded rubbing my back "do you know why it is Jonathan, Michael and I are here with you JJ?"

I looked at him thinking that over before shaking my head no. "Honestly no I don't know why it is you all are always here. Wouldn't you rather move on to the afterlife and not waste your time on me?"

Uncle Michael shook his head no "no JJ we wouldn't. We're here to help you because we understand what you're going through. All three of us have felt like we didn't belong among our peers."

I looked at them all confused "what do you mean?"

Uncle Max smiled "you feel like your family is wasting their time celebrating you. You're the weird one, the one that doesn't fit in. All of us have felt that way too. Alec and Isabelle were so amazing as it was but then Jace came along and I knew I would never be as awesome as him. I liked to read and that was pretty much it. I could tell by the disappointed looks on my parents faces that I wouldn't have made a great Shadowhunter."

I frowned, absorbing that information before looking at uncle Jonathan. He smiled at me putting his arm around me.

"I was literally a demon child. I was born with demon blood that corrupted my whole being. My mother couldn't stand the sight of me and my father hated me for driving her away. More than anything in the world I wanted love and acceptance. I thought I would get those things by taking over the shadow world but that didn't end up happening. You want love and acceptance too JJ you just don't really know how to go about it. I'm here to help you choose the right path."

I stared at him for a long moment before looking at Michael Wayland. "Why are you helping me? We aren't even related in anyway."

He smiled sweetly "I was your grandpas best friend. I was pretty much the Michael to his JJ. We were insuperable and like you he didn't like showing his emotions. He was terrified of the runes since they almost killed him the first time they were placed on his skin. I helped him get over that and be able to trust people."

He looked ahead seeming to be lost in thought. The smile on his face was from sadness. "You know how your uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus are two guys who are in love? Well there was a time when that kind of relationship was frowned upon. I fell in love with your grandpa and when I told him this I lost him forever."

I frowned never hearing this story before. "I didn't know you loved him."

He nodded "I did love him more than anyone else in the world. I still love him very much. Being different and in love didn't work for me but I'm making sure it works for you."

I was confused by this "are you saying that I'm going to fall in love with Michael? I know he's not blood related to me but I still consider him my cousin so that would be really weird."

Michael laughed slightly "that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that someday you will find someone who you love and want to be with. You can't let your differences keep you from being with that person. If it's meant to be then they will love you for who you are."

"The same goes for your family JJ. Your parents along with your aunt, uncles and cousins all love you very much. They will never turn their backs on you no matter what you do. You may think that your birth isn't worth celebrating but they would never think that" uncle Max said smiling.

I looked around at all of them before nodding "I'll try to keep that all in mind." Max frowned wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight against his chest. Besides seeing the ghosts, I could also feel their touch. Their bodies are see through but when they touch me it feels like they have a real physical body.

I let uncle Max hug me for a little bit before all three of them vanished to give me some privacy to practice. I didn't really feel like practicing anymore after everything we just talked about. Everyone wants me to be accepting of myself but that's hard to do when only a hand full of people accept you.

Just last week my cousin Michael asked me to be his Parabatai when we are both old enough to create the bond. The age to be able to have a Parabatai is fourteen so when I turn fourteen that's when we will seal the bond. Michael will be sixteen when that happens; that's seven long years for him to change his mind about being Parabatai.

When I asked Michael why he would choose me to be his Parabatai he said that there was no one in the world he trusted more to be his other half. I had to admit his words made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Michael wasn't just my cousin but my best friend. He always knew what to do or say to make me feel better about a situation out of my control and he can tell what I'm thinking without my having to tell him. I can't make any other face expressions but frowning and just having a blank stare yet Michael always knew what emotions hid under the surface.

It's not just a one-way street with us. I know everything about him too. I know he hurts over the things people say about him. They say that he's a mundane playing Shadowhunter and those teasing words haven't really gone away yet. They might never go away but Michael doesn't complain. He takes the criticism because he is proud of his father and where he came from. In loving the mundane things his father loves Michael in honoring him.

The door to the music room opened and my smiling mama entered looking down at me. If you asked me who I thought the prettiest girl in the world is I would have to say my mama. She had pretty fire red hair that ran in curls down her back and today she was wearing gray sweats and a green cotton shirt.

She had her hand over the small bump of her belly that would soon become my baby sister. I don't really know how she got in there. When I asked daddy how mama got a baby in her belly he pretty much ran away from me. Mama said the baby is made out of love and has to be inside her belly to cook.

Everyone was super excited for the arrival of my new baby sister. I was excited too though no one would think so. Since I can't show emotion most of daddy and mama's friends think that I hate the idea of it; further convincing them that I am some evil child.

Mama and daddy know how much I'm looking forward to having a little sister to play with. I just hope that she turns out normal and not like me. They deserve to have the perfect child they have always wanted. Once they see how wonderful she is, then they will stop thinking I'm perfect or 'a unique character.'

Mama got to my level hugging her belly and smiling at me "I hear you're giving Magnus a hard time." I shrugged "I don't mean to. I just don't know how to answer his questions." She nodded reaching out and rubbing my head gently "You like violin and looking at the stars. Why couldn't you tell him that?"

I shrugged glancing away "I don't know." She frowned slightly, dropping her hand. "JJ what's the matter?" I glanced back at her "nothing mama." She moved her arms to her chest crossing them and staring me down "Jonathan Christopher Herondale the second; what have your dad and I told you about honesty?"

I kept avoiding eye contact with her "when you ask me a question say the truth." She nodded "I'm going to ask you again 'what's the matter'?" I stayed quiet for a few seconds longer before looking at her "I don't understand why you and daddy want to celebrate my birthday so badly."

"Because we love you and the day you were born was the happiest day of our lives" she said simply; repeating what daddy said earlier. "I don't understand how that is. I'm so plain and dull; what is there for the two of you to celebrate? You were given the most boring child in the world. I wouldn't want to celebrate that."

Mama frowned before wrapping her arms around me pulling me close. "JJ your father and I would never think of you as boring or dull. We love you so, so much and nothing you do can ever change that."

I looked up at her "everyone wants me to be more like you and daddy. They want me to be smart, strong, and fearless." Mama smiled "you are all those things JJ. You just choose to show it in different ways. There's nothing wrong with being silent and reserved. If anything I think it makes you even more special than your dad and I."

"You're just saying that because you're my mama" I mumbled walking back over to the piano to grab my violin again. Mama stood up following me "I'm saying it because it's true. Your dad and I see great things coming from you JJ. I hate seeing you doubt yourself like this."

I looked up at her "All the other Shadowhunters think I'm evil. What if they're right and I do turn out like Sebastian? I don't want to be evil but no one's giving me the chance to prove them wrong."

"You can't sit and wait for people to give you a chance. You need to push and show them with your own strength and power that you aren't what they think. People may think bad things about you but it's your job to prove them wrong."

"What if can't or worse what if they aren't wrong" I asked softly.

Mama pulled me close again hugging me tight "believe me Jonathan. They are completely wrong about you. I see great things coming from you and Michael. You'll be an amazing team like me and your uncle Simon or Daddy and uncle Alec. You'll use your powers of seeing spirits and talking to demons to help with missions. You'll be the most helpful person on the team."

"Do you really think so mama" I asked looking up at her. She nodded rubbing my head "yep and as far as your little sister goes; I just know that you will be the best big brother she could ever have. You'll keep her safe and make sure she's always happy right?"

I nodded without hesitation "I'll always keep my baby sister safe."

Mama smiled and kissed my forehead before standing up "it's getting late. You have a big day tomorrow so let's get you to bed."

Michael Pov- I tip toed quietly to JJ's bedroom door trying not to be detected. Today was his birthday and I wanted to sneak up to his bed and scare him awake.

I pushed his door open as silently as possible before tip toeing into the room. JJ's sleeping form was all huddled up under his comforter meaning he was still sound to sleep. "Yes, this year I'll scare him for sure" I whispered before making my way over to the bed.

I grabbed hold of the blanket before pulling it off the bed yelling "surprise JJ! Happy birthday!"

The bed was empty; a body of pillows were scattered on the bed to make me think he was sleeping.

I felt a tap on my shoulder making me jump in surprise and look back. JJ was standing there with a book in his hand watching me. His face expression was blank but I knew him well enough to know that he was laughing at me.

"No fair! I was supposed to be the one to scare you JJ. Every year you always scare me instead."

"You make it too easy Michael. You may want to try some new tactics instead of just sneaking into my room every year."

I huffed folding my arms and turning my back to him. "Just you wait. Next year I'll be able to apply a silence rune so you will never hear me coming."

I glanced back at JJ seeing amusement in his green eyes. "Seeing as how you just told me your plan I'll be able to look out for it. Thank you for the heads up."

I looked at him shocked "did I say my plan out loud again? Darn it now I need to come up with something else." I put my hands in my hair whining "why am I always thinking out loud?"

JJ reached out with his hand not holding his book and he grabbed one of my arms pulling it away from my head. He let go of my arm and instead slipped his hand in mine squeezing it tight.

"You just get too excited. You are always having so many ideas going through your head at once it's hard for you to keep them all in. Those ideas will come in handy when you lead us against fighting demons someday."

I smiled at him squeezing his hand back "You know no one will ever make me a leader JJ. I'm the mundane playing Shadowhunter remember? No one would ever follow my lead."

JJ shook his head no "that's not true. I'll follow you anywhere you go. That's what Parabatai do."

My smile grew at the mention of us becoming Parabatai. Everyone outside our family keeps telling us that we aren't old enough to know wither or not we want to be Parabatai. I know what I want though and I want JJ to be my other half. We already complete each other in so many ways. Might as well make it official.

"Your birthday party is going to start any minute. Are you excited to see what uncle Magnus has come up with?"

JJ shrugged letting go of my hand and going over to his large book shelf to put the book he was holding away. "I guess."

I put my hands on my hips "what do you mean you guess? You're seven today; that's great."

He looked back at me "but seven isn't an important number for Shadowhunters. You're turning ten, next year; that's the important birthday."

I shrugged smiling "it may be important to turn ten but seven is great too. My daddy told me that mundanes treat every birthday like an important birthday when you're a kid. It's celebrating getting older and becoming who you want to be."

"But we aren't mundanes" JJ pointed out making me shrug. "Who cares if we aren't mundane. That doesn't mean our birthdays don't matter. If you have to think of a reason to celebrate think of it as one year closer to us becoming Parabatai. That's something to celebrate right?"

He nodded thinking it over "yeah."

I nodded "So there's your reason to celebrate right there. You're a step closer to meeting your goals. Becoming a Shadowhunter and then us becoming Parabatai."

I pushed JJ to his closet smiling "get dressed okay. It's my job to bring you down to the party."

After he was dressed JJ and I walked down to the ball room where the party was being held. "Are you excited about your party JJ? I know you're just going to love the theme."

JJ looked at me blankly but there was surprise in his eyes. "You know what theme he decided on?"

I nodded "yep I pretty much gave him the idea for it. You wouldn't tell him what you wanted so I told him what you wanted. I hope I got everything right." I pushed the ballroom doors open and JJ's eyes widened at the sight before him.

The room was dark, the night sky shining bright from the ceiling. Stars were everywhere on the ceiling sparklingly magically. The only light in the room was coming from some floating lanterns moving around the room making the night look even more stunning.

A violin was playing in the background and JJ gasped slightly when he saw that Jem Carstairs was the one who was playing it.

Uncle Magnus walked up with uncle Jace and aunt Clary smiling. "So kid what do you think?"

JJ looked around the room once more before looking back at uncle Magnus "it's nice. Thanks."

Uncle Magnus's smile fell. "Nice? Do you not like it?"

I smiled wrapping my arm around JJ "Are you kidding uncle Magnus? JJ loves it. Just look at how excited he is. He's practically over the moon!"

Uncle Magnus looked at me before looking at JJ's blank stare again. Any normal person would look at JJ and think he didn't care for the party. I knew better though. His face may not be showing how he feels but you can see it all in his eyes.

His eyes were big in awe of everything around him. He was defiantly happy and nothing could have made me happier.

"Thank you uncle Magnus really. I really do love it" JJ said walking up to him and hugging him around the waist. Magnus smiled getting to his level and giving him a proper hug. "Anything for my favorite nephew."

"Hey what about me" I asked crossing my arms pouting. Uncle Magnus looked at me "you're too much for me sometimes. JJ is nice and quiet."

I huffed looking away from him "well the jokes on you because Uncle Alec is my favorite anyway."

I glanced back at JJ wondering what he thought of all this but it was clear what he thought. His eyes were happy and a little shocked at being called the favorite.

I smiled not able to help myself. Seeing JJ finally start to accept being happy and having fun was one of my wishes for him. He's my best friend and I would do anything to make him happy like this.

Uncle Magnus stood up smiling at JJ's parents "How about we get this party started?" Jace nodded smiling before looking down at JJ "come with me" he said holding out his hand.

JJ stared at his hand for a moment before taking it; letting his father lead him across the room. They stopped at a big grand piano and JJ's eyes widened in surprise. "What's this?"

Uncle Jace smiled grabbing JJ's violin and holding it out to him. "I'm keeping my promise to you. We're going to play music together."

JJ stared up at his dad for a silent moment before reaching out and taking his violin. Uncle Jace smiled at him before taking his seat on the piano bench. They looked over a book of songs before choosing one and setting it on the piano stand.

Uncle Jace started it off. His graceful hands started tickling the keys and I couldn't help but smile at the sweet music that came from it. Uncle Jace really was the best at playing the piano. I remember when he used to play it to get JJ and I to fall asleep.

JJ watched his father, taking a calming breath before putting his violin in place and starting to play along.

Everyone is the room seemed to fall in awe of their playing. The mix of the soft piano and the fast violin were an amazing combination. I looked up at aunt Clary and was surprised to see tears in her eyes as she watched her boys play together.

"Watch out Clary. Your pregnancy hormones are showing" daddy teased making aunt Clary punch him in the arm. "Shut up Simon." She looked back at JJ smiling sweetly "just look how happy he is."

I looked back at JJ seeing his face was the same as always. His eyes were closed and his face was as cold as stone but even so you could feel his true feelings radiating from him. He was happy. Maybe the happiest he has ever been.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed learning more about JJ and his relationship with ghosts, his parents, and Michael. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **Next chapter will be a lot of fun.**


	21. A Night Under the Stars

**This is kind of a mini chapter. It's still 'long' but it isn't as long as my chapters usually are. It's still a pretty great chapter though.**

 **I forgot to answer some reviews I wanted to answer a few chapters back so I'm going to do that now.**

 **Manibarilo: to answer your question from chapter 18. It's nice to know someone is paying attention ;)**

 **Theglitterywarlock: I am actually going to write a chapter where Magnus takes them all to Pandemonium. When Max is 21.**

 **XxclaceabethxX: I am actually considering making another story focused fully on Michael and JJ. I just don't know how many people would want that.**

 **I'm glad you all loved JJ so much. I love him a lot too. I would love to hear your opinions on wither or not I should write a seperate story focused on JJ and Michael growing up together. If I do make this it might not be right away.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-one: A Night Under the Stars!

Max age: 17, Alec age: 37

Max Pov- I stood in front on my full length mirror looking over my appearance for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. Tonight was a big night and I had to make sure I looked perfect.

Tonight I was doing something I thought I would never be able to do in my life. I'm attending a High school prom. Ebony asked me to escort her to her senior prom and who was I to say no? I was actually super excited to be able to go into the High school for once instead of just standing outside it to wait for everyone.

I asked my dad if I could borrow one of his old Victorian styled suits from the eighteen-hundreds since Ebony was planning on wearing an elegant Victorian styled ball gown. The petticoat and undershirt were both black while my vest was a dark purple with gold swirls on it. My pants were also black and I had a purple top hat to match my vest.

I chose a simple black eyeliner to make my blue eyes pop. Ebony likes when I wear makeup but for tonight I think just the eyeliner will do.

I made my way to the living room and my father put his hand over his heart smiling at me. "look how handsome you are. By the angel you've grown so fast." I smiled at him before looking at my dad. "so do you think I pull off the Victorian style?"

Dad walked around me, looking over my attire before smiling "looks better on you than me." I smiled at him before looking at my phone "Penelope and Quinton should be here any minute. I'm gonna meet Ebony at the school." Father smiled pulling out his phone "good I want to get plenty of pictures."

Dad looked at him with an amused smile "you're one of 'those' parents Alexander?" Father looked at dad "what do you mean?" Dad shrugged smiling "you're going to be that parent who makes their child and their friends take a thousand pictures together in different poses."

Father crossed his arms "I am not going to be one of those parents. I just want a couple pictures. It's not every day our only son goes to prom." "Two days ago you didn't even know what prom was Alec" dad said smirking.

I laughed shaking my head "well in fathers defense I didn't know what a prom was either. Penelope about lost her head when I asked her what it was. She told me it was the most magical day of a young girls' life while Quinton told me it's one of the most terrifying of any guys'. I don't really know who to believe."

"It's said that mundane males spend a lot of money on their dates when it comes to prom night. You have magic so you don't have to worry about that" dad said smiling. "You don't have to worry about that tonight anyway" Father said glancing at dad. "Using magic is stealing Max. You don't steal do you?"

I shook my head smiling "no sir. I simply borrow." Dad laughed shaking his head and he high fived me as father looked at me with a none too pleased expression. "I'm being serious Max. Using magic to make things appear to you is stealing and it's wrong."

Dad nodded smiling "your father is right Max. We Lightwood-banes don't steal." I raised an eyebrow at that "you're just agreeing with him because you don't want him to be mad at you."

The doorbell buzzed making dad smile and go to the door "look at that, your friends are here. Guess this conversation is over huh?" I rolled my eyes at this "for now it is."

He opened the door and both Quinton and Penelope walked in looking absolutely amazing. Penelope's dress was pink (no surprise there) and it was short in the front yet long in the back. The dress was made of beautiful silk and was strapless.

Quinton was as under dressed as you could get at a school dance. He was wearing a suit but the last three buttons of his dress up shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was loose. His hair was styled but less for prom and more for going to the club or something.

He may not have been dressed seriously but it seemed he took his job as Penelope's date really seriously. His dress shirt matched her pink dress and Penny was wearing an expensive looking corsage on her wrist. It was made out of her favorite flowers, roses; and also had pink ribbon to keep it together.

"You two look amazing" I said smiling at them both. Penelope did a dramatic, fashionable twirl before looking over my attire. "We look amazing? Just look at you. You and Ebony are going to stand out tonight for sure."

I laughed "Yeah I get the feeling that no one else will be dressed in eighteen-hundred Victorian attire." Quinton smiled "even so you and Ebony will stand out in all the best ways."

"Okay everyone, get together for I can take a picture" father said holding out his phone to take a photo. I shook my head before standing with my friends; putting my arms around them. Father smiled taking the picture before looking at us again "great now a picture of just Penny and Quin."

I moved out of the way and Quinton got behind Penelope, wrapping his arms around her and looking happily into her eyes. Penny looked back into Quinton's eyes smiling happily and father took the picture. "Perfect now one of just Penelope and Max."

I laughed moving over to Penny and putting my arm around her "father you realize that you're acting the way dad said you would act. I thought you weren't one of 'those' parents." Father rolled his eyes at this "oh just let me have fun will you?"

After all the pictures were taken I crossed my arms looking at both my parents "Can we go now?" Father shook his head no "not yet. There is just one thing left to do. Quinton come here for a moment."

Quinton blinked confused before walking up to them "what is it?"

I was shocked when my father wrapped his arm around Quinton putting a seraph blade by his neck. Dad joined in holding a hand full of fire by his face as well. Quinton looked like he was going to piss himself in fear. I couldn't really blame him.

"Now you listen here Quinton" father said in a deadly serious voice. "This may be prom night but that doesn't mean you can get carried away. I know what you mundane cultured boys think prom night is all about; well I'm here to shoot that idea out of your head. Penelope is like our daughter. That means that if we find out you did something indecent with her on this prom night we will hunt you down and make you pay? Do I make myself clear?"

Quinton swallowed harshly before nodding "yes sir's. I would never think of it."

I watched them before looking back at Penelope wondering what she thought of all of this. She was smiling with tears in her eyes, looking over whelmed with happiness. She didn't have her real dad here to scare the boys so it was only right that her other fathers did it for him.

I smiled at her before looking at my parents "aren't you going to give me the third degree about no sex and all that junk?"

My parents looked at me for a moment before glancing at each other and cracking up laughing. I lost my smile watching as they both were hugging their stomachs from laughing so hard. "What is it? What's so funny?"

My dad stood up straight, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I'm sorry blueberry it's just… you're so innocent we would never even think that you would try to sleep with Ebony. You're too nice to do something like that this soon into your relationship."

I crossed my arms greatly insulted. Sure, everything he said was true but that didn't mean they had to laugh at me and point it out. "You don't know that. I'm not as innocent as you think."

This just made them both laugh again making me frown. Was I really such a good boy that the very idea of me having sex was laughable?

Penelope giggled along with them before clearing her throat and smiling at me "we're going to be late. We should get going before Ebony starts to think you stood her up." I looked at her before sighing and walking to the front door "I'll be back later."

Father smiled waving goodbye "have fun you three."

When we got to the high school I couldn't help but take a moment to stand in front of the entrance doors. I have always seen the outside of the school from my many days of waiting for everyone to get out. Now I was going inside for the first time ever and I didn't know what to expect.

"I'm telling you Max you're building the excitement for this up too much. You're going to be very disappointed with the outcome of your visit. High school isn't as amazing as you tricked yourself into believing" Penelope said watching me.

I shrugged smiling "even so I'm just so excited. I've never been able to go inside before."

Penny watched me looking like she was debating wither or not to tell me something. "What is it" I asked facing her. She stayed silent for a long moment before sighing "you should know that Crystal is going to be here. She's coming with the captain of the football team."

I frowned slightly "I knew she would be here already. Why wouldn't Crystal come to her senior prom?"

Quinton frowned "well isn't it going to be weird for you? I mean your dad pretty much erased her memory of finding out you're a warlock. As far as she knows you two broke up over your sexuality."

"I'm sure that if she didn't dump me for my blue skin, me being a bisexual would have been a deal breaker. Our break up was inevitable. It doesn't matter anymore though because I have Ebony and I'm going to have a great night with her."

"Talking about me are we" Ebony's voice came from behind me.

I smiled excitedly before turning around to look at her, only to freeze in place. I was completely stunned by the absolute beauty standing before me.

Ebony was wearing a navy blue Victorian style ball gown that went all the way to the floor. I couldn't see what shoes she was wearing under her long, thick tulle skirt but I'm sure they were cute. Her hair was in a ponytail but was curled; her hair being so long that the curls sprang down her back in the cutest way.

Her makeup was stunning as well. Black liquid eyeliner on her lids over navy blue eyeshadow. Light pink lip gloss that made her lips pale and beautiful. Glitter was also applied in many places on her skin. I'm guessing she did that because she knows I like a touch of glitter like my dad.

She completed the look with long black lace gloves that covered her arms all the way to her shoulders. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in the entire world.

"How do I look" Ebony asked batting her eyelashes at me. I couldn't even give her a response. I was so in awe of her that all I could do was stand and stare. If I didn't realize that I loved Ebony before I definitely knew it now.

"Wow Ebony you look absolutely amazing. Where on earth did you get that dress" Penelope practically squealed.

Ebony smiled grabbing the corners of her dress and holding them up a bit "Magnus helped me find it. He has a great eye for Victorian style."

Quinton elbowed me whispering in my ear "what are you waiting for man? Tell her she looks great."

Ebony looked at me again looking me in the eyes "what do you think Max? Do you like it?"

I searched her eyes, getting out of my dazed state before smiling and grabbing her hands. I didn't know what to say to tell her how I felt so I just said the truth.

"I love you" I said smiling at her.

Her eyes widened as the blush on her face darkened. Her face stayed like that for a few seconds before she smiled sweetly and squeezed my hands in reassurance.

I smiled back at her before looking at Penelope and Quinton. "Are we all going to just stand out here all night or are we going to go to the prom?"

With that all of them cheered loudly and we all made our way inside the building.

The room where the prom was being held was a big gymnasium and it was decorated with dark fabric pinned to the ceiling and little glowing lights hanging down along with some plastic glowing stars.

"The theme is 'a night under the stars'" Penelope said smiling. "I was on the dance committee this year so I came up with the theme. I considered asking you to use magic to make the place look amazing but I thought better of it."

I looked around smiling before looking back at her "I think it already looks amazing the way it is. You did great job."

She smiled at me before grabbing Quinton by the arm, pulling him to the dance floor. I watched them go before looking over at Ebony who was watching me with a smile on her face. Under the false starlight she looked even more amazing.

I bowed playfully, holding out my hand to her "would you like to dance my lady?" She covered her mouth with a gloved hand giggling before grabbing the corners on her dress and doing a slight curtsey "it would be my honor my lord."

I laughed holding my arm out to her and she wrapped her arms around it before we made our way to the dance floor.

We got many looks as we passed by. Some looked amazed at our clothes, some looked disgusted, and some looked down right confused. Even so I thought we looked perfect together.

We got to the middle of the dance floor and I put one hand on her waist before grabbing her right hand, entwining our fingers. She smiled squeezing my hand before putting her free hand on my shoulder.

The song playing was a slow song so we just swayed back and forth getting lost in each other's eyes. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come here with me Max. If you start feeling awkward or out of place, then just tell me and we can leave."

I shook my head smiling "you won't have to worry about something like that. I have always wanted to be included in Penelope and Quinton's high school life. I'm glad my first experience with it is with you."

I could see her blush under the dim lights. "Did you mean what you said out there? Do you really love me?"

I searched her eyes wondering if she was afraid of me loving her. She didn't seem to mind it when I said it outside. "Yes I did mean it. I'm in love with you Ebony."

Her sweet smile returned again and I brought up the question I have been wondering for weeks. "Do you… Do you love me back?"

Ebony seemed surprised by my question as she searched my face. She opened her mouth to answer but got interrupted by an irritating voice saying "you brought him to prom?"

I looked next to me where Crystal was standing with her arms crossed. She was wear a really short white dress and her hair was in a mermaid braid. She looked beautiful but it was ruined by the sour look on her face.

Ebony faced her looking a little mad. It was rare for me to see Ebony mad. "Of course I brought Max with me to prom. He's my boyfriend why wouldn't I invite him?"

Crystal crossed her arms glaring at us both "don't you know what's wrong with him?" My body tensed up at the question. Did she remember that I was a warlock? There was no way dads spell would ware off."

"There is nothing wrong with Max. He's amazing, smart, and kind. I'm lucky to be dating such an amazing guy" Ebony said, coming to my defense.

Crystal's glare got more intense "he isn't capable of loving you, you know. He is into guys too so that means he can't be trusted with anyone. How can you not worry about him cheating on you when every gender is an option?"

Her question made me flash back to the night Quinton and I went into town. I met Andrew Sylvan at a bar and I had to admit he awakened something in me. He was cute, spontaneous, and didn't seem to care that I had a girlfriend. It's true that I liked him a lot but I would never cheat on Ebony with him. The very thought of it was absurd.

"Max would never cheat on me Crystal. I know that Max is bi and I don't care. It's a part of who he is so I won't punish him for that. I love Max and nothing is going to change that, so why don't you go find your date and leave us alone?"

Crystal seemed shocked that Ebony spoke to her that way. Honestly I was shocked too. Ebony was never one for getting angry and telling people off.

Crystal huffed turning away from us "fine, I hope he does end up cheating on you" she said before storming off. I watched her before looking at Ebony "you know I would never cheat on you right?"

Ebony nodded rubbing her temples "yes I know. She obviously doesn't know you at all which just makes me mad. How could she have ever called herself your girlfriend?"

I smiled liking seeing her like this. This flustered annoyance was something I don't think I've ever seen from her. "I didn't know any better. I thought she was a good girlfriend but now that I have the best girlfriend in the world to compare it to it's obvious that she was no right for me."

Ebony looked at me blushing again "you think I'm the best girlfriend in the world?" I nodded "yeah but I think every boyfriend thinks that to some extent. Quinton think's Penelope is the best in the world so I think that's just what love does to you."

I blinked thinking back to the things Ebony said to Crystal and I looked at her shocked "did you… did you tell Crystal that you love me?"

Ebony's pale face was completely shaded in dark red at this point. She glanced away not looking me in the eye. "Um well… yeah."

I smiled at this "so you love me back?"

"I never said that" she mumbled.

"But you did" I said smiling.

"not to you I didn't."

"Then say it to me."

She hesitates on looking at me a moment longer before facing me again, looking deep into my eyes. Her face was still bright red as she said "I love you Max Lightwood-bane."

I smiled putting my hand on her cheek and stepping closer "see now. Was that so hard to say?"

* * *

 **Yeah like I said before, mini chapter. I hope you all liked it though. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	22. A Day with Darius

**I'm so excited about this chapter. I feel like I have been waiting on this chapter forever. I got the idea for it like the moment Darius and Max met.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-Two – A Day with Darius

Max age: 17, Alec age: 37

Max Pov- I was sleeping soundly in my bed curled up in a cocoon of soft comforters. It was the middle of December and New York was in the middle of one of their coldest winters ever.

I didn't need to worry about the cold outside though because I had no reason to go into it. For once in my life I was happy about being homeschooled. Penelope, Quinton and Ebony all have to walk around in this horrible weather while I get to stay at home all warm and snug.

The door to my bedroom came crashing open making my eyes open in panic. I sat up in bed, my hand on fire ready to attack but the flame burned out when I saw it was only Darius standing at the door. He was leaning on the door frame laughing silently at my moment of panic.

"What the hell Darius? I could have torched you to ash if I didn't bother looking at who came in. Why did you come crashing into my room like that?"

"I wanted to make sure you'd wake up. Did that help" he asked smiling innocently.

"Oh yes that was loads of help" I said sarcastically before looking at my alarm clock frowning "it's only six in the morning. Why are you here so early?"

Darius's amused face became shy and he glanced away from me "I… I wanted to spend the day with you."

I blinked tiredly "okay, and that had to start at the crack of dawn?"

"Are you saying that our friendship isn't special enough to you that you won't get up at dawn and spend time with me" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not saying that at all Darius. All I'm saying is that the sun isn't even fully up yet and it's freezing outside. What do you plan for us to be doing this early in the morning?"

He smiled slightly "we're going to a mundane gym."

Now I was beyond confused "excuse me? A mundane gym? Why would you go to a mundane gym when you have a training room at the institute?"

Darius rolled his eyes as if my question was ridiculous "why do you think? You can't train at the institute because you're a warlock. I want to train with you so that means we're going to a mundane gym."

"I can't really train at a mundane gym either you know. I can't use my magic to properly train" I mumbled plopping my face back onto my pillow.

Darius walked up grabbing my comforter and pulling it off the bed making a rush of cold air hit me like a truck. I curled up into a ball hugging myself shivering before glaring at him. "Not cool Darius."

Darius dropped the blanket on the ground before crossing his arms again "there is more to training then using magic you know. You have to learn to train your body as well."

"I do train my body with my father. I have muscles to prove it so there is no point in me going to a mundane gym with you."

Darius frowned looking at me like a wounded animal. I tried not to fall for the look but it was too late. I was already caught in his trap.

Sighing I got out of bed and made my way over to my walk in closet. "What should I wear" I sighed finally giving in.

Darius clapped smiling "yay. Whatever you usually wear to train with your dad is fine. Bring some normal clothes with you because after training we are going somewhere else."

I looked at Darius confused "why is that?"

He shrugged "you and I are best friends right?"

I nodded "of course but that doesn't really answer my question now does it?"

He smiled at me "you and I never get to spend time just you and me. Name one time you and I went somewhere without one of the others tagging along. I want a day of just you and I. Is that alright?"

I frowned realizing that it really has been a long time since the two of us did anything together alone. I smiled nodding at him before going into my closet and changing into my training clothes, which consisted of a black unisex tang top, and some gray yoga pants.

I put a headband in my hair to keep my bangs out of my face and put some normal clothes in a gym bag before heading out to the living room with Darius.

Father was in the living room dressed in gear and looking beyond tired. If I had to make a guess, I would say that he just got in from patrolling. This has been normal for him lately since it seems high level demons have been attacking New York non-stop.

I told father that I would go with him on his patrols and help him out in any way that I could but he wouldn't hear any of it. He said patrolling is dangerous and I don't need to be anywhere near demons.

Was he forgetting that I single handedly killed a high level demon when it tried to eat Michael? I was only ten when that happened and if I was capable of doing that back then, then I am more than capable of killing demons now.

"Dad's not going to be happy that you're just getting in" I said watching father drop his arrows on the ground and sit on the couch to take off his boots. He was a little beat up with a few bruises and a couple tares on his gear.

"I know but it couldn't be helped. There were just too many demons to deal with and they were coming out of nowhere. Your dad understands how important my job is so he can't stay mad at me for too long."

Dad usually waits up for father to get home no matter how long it takes or how late it gets. The thought of father dying while dad was sleeping is one of his greatest fears. The past few nights though he hasn't been waiting up on him.

A couple nights ago I woke up needing to get a glass of water and when I walked into the living room I found my dad on the couch hugging his knees and looking like he was keeping himself from panicking. That was the first night in a long time that father was out all night and for all he knew father was dead.

Waiting all night must be taking too much of a toll on dad. I know that if I let myself stress over father being out fighting demons I wouldn't be in any better shape than him.

Father got up stretching which made him end up flinching in pain. "A demon threw me into a brick building. I'm getting too old for this."

I smiled at him, putting my hand on his arm and using magic to heal him. "You are only thirty-seven. You can't retire until you're at least fifty-eight. Besides; knowing you, you never want to retire. As long as your family is on the battle field you will be right there with them to watch their backs."

Father smiled "it's true. I would never leave my family without my protection."

Darius smiled "That's why I want to grow up to be just like you Alec. You care so much about the people around you and you're also the greatest Shadowhunter of all time. Who wouldn't want to be you?"

I was used to Darius fanboying over my father but it didn't stop me from rolling my eyes. When it comes to my father he could become a blood thirsty murderer and Darius would still think he's Raziel reincarnate.

Father smiled messing up Darius's hair with a head rub "thanks Darius but I'm not anything special. Not compared to Jace, Clary, and Isabelle anyway."

He sighed running his hand through his hair "I have to go apologize to my husband for being out all night without calling him. I'm sure he was worried sick."

He looked back at us, skimming my outfit with his eyes "where are the two of you going at such an early hour?"

Darius smiled "Max and I are going to go train at a mundane gym. I want to see how well we work together in battle. Do you remember that thing I asked you and Magnus about?"

I looked at him confused "what did you ask my parents?"

I was ignored as my father smiled nodding "yes I do and you have the okay from both of us. We give our permission and wish you the best."

Darius's face brightened up at having my father's blessing but I couldn't tell what the blessing was for or what they were talking about.

"Come on Max we should go" Darius said walking to the front door. I put on a coat before following him frowning "Darius what were you and my father just talking about? What did you ask my parents to give you blessing about?"

Darius just smiled walking down the apartment stairs "you'll see later. For now, ignore it and let's get going."

I watched him completely confused on what was going on, before shaking my head and putting on my glamour; following him down the stairs.

When we got outside I was hit face first by the blistering winter winds. I shivered hugging myself for warmth "by the angel it's freezing out here."

Darius laughed walking down the street with me "if you didn't hide away in your apartment during the winter maybe you would be used to the cold. You can use fire so can't you send heat throughout your body?"

"Magic doesn't work like that. I can't just turn myself into a personal heater. Why couldn't you wait till the summer for us to be going to the gym?"

Darius shrugged "it would be too late by summer time."

I blinked confused "why would it be too late? I'm pretty sure mundane gyms are open year round."

Darius didn't answer me. Instead he grabbed my arm pulling me into the subway station "I'm just messing with you Max. I'm not a fan of winter either and if I had my way we would wait till summer but I want to do this the right way and by summer it will be too late."

"What will be too late? You're being very vague you know" I said getting on the train with him. He shrugged moving over to one of the seats. Since it was so early, there weren't a lot of people on the subway.

I sat next to him watching him closely "does this have to do with the thing you got my parents blessing for? Are you going to propose to me to be married?"

Darius laughed and shoved me off the seat "you know I'm in love with Dantes. If I'm going to marry anyone someday it's going to be him."

"Then why did you need my parents blessing" I asked now beyond confused.

He ignored me keeping quiet the rest of the ride. Once the train stopped he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the train and out of the station.

"You don't have to pull me you know. You're acting really strange today and it's suspicious."

Darius laughed again walking down the block and turning a corner where the gym was standing tall. "I don't know what you're talking about Maxwell."

* * *

When we got to the gym Darius walked up to the secretary counter giving the young girl working a dazzling smile. "Hello there. I was wondering if we could use one of the boxing rooms you have available."

The girl was looking through some papers not even looking at us "sorry the boxing rooms are all reserved for this morning. You'll have to reserve one for later."

Darius frowned before giving her an even flasher smile. It was the same smile that he used when he was flirting with Dantes. Did this mean he was trying to flirt with this girl to get his way?

"Oh come on. Not all the rooms can be reserved right? You have to have at least one open."

The girl looked up at us obviously going to tell him off but once she actually looked at his face she was struck speechless.

I didn't blame her. Darius Rosewood was drop dead gorgeous with his golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was hiding the burn mark on his eye with a glamour so without that one flaw, he was pretty much perfect. By the way he's smiling at this girl you would never know he was gay either.

"My friend and I are new to the gym and I wasn't aware that we had to reserve rooms. It was an honest mistake that we won't do again. Is there any way you can fit us in and let us use one" he asked; trapping her with his little too white smile.

The girl giggled obviously caught in his trap and honestly I felt bad for her. She will think she actually has a chance with him when in reality he has Dantes. The poor girl never stood a chance.

"I'll look and see if there were any last minute cancelations" she said before starting to type on her computer.

I grabbed Darius by the arm moving a little way from the table. "What the hell are you doing? You have a boyfriend at home so why are you messing with this poor girls' heart?"

Darius rolled his eyes "It was the only way to get the room. It's not like I actually like her so there's no way Dantes will get jealous."

I shook my head "that's not the point. I know you would never cheat on Dantes, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you are giving this girl false hope of being with you and it's not nice."

Darius put an arm around me before pointing to the girl "look at her and tell me what you see. Make sure to look real close okay?"

I glared at him before sighing and looking at the girl, deciding to play his stupid game. I looked but there was nothing I noticed wrong with her.

"What am I looking for" I asked looking back at him.

"Look at her hand" he said simply.

I blinked in confusion before looking at the girls' hand. There plain as day was a huge ass rock on her finger.

"She's married" I asked completely shocked.

Darius nodded "She's married and I'm gay and in a relationship. We know this yet we are shamelessly flirting with each other because there's nothing wrong with flirting."

That made me think back to the talk I had with Quinton when I was confused about my attraction to Andrew. He said that it was okay to find people attractive and even flirt as long as it doesn't go passed that point.

"I still think that's not fair to your partner. They should have all of your attention and attraction" I said frowning.

I say that yet I'm still fascinated by Andrew Sylvan and want to get to know him more. He was spunky and flirty and I liked that about him. I liked him a lot. I couldn't help but wonder… if he really liked me.

The girl looked up from her computer calling over to us and we walked back over to her. Darius gave her another dazzling smile "did you find a free room?"

She nodded grabbing a key and handing it to him "room thirty is available until noon."

Darius nodded thanking the girl and winking at her. She giggled again before going back to her paper work.

Darius grabbed my arm pulling me down the hall to the boxing room smiling "it was important for us to get this room so I'm glad it worked out for us."

I shook my head confused "why was it so important? I may not be able to train with magic at the institute but I occasionally do some physical training there."

Darius shrugged stopping at the boxing room and using the key to unlock the door "I want us to train somewhere quiet where no one can distract us. I need to see how well we work together."

"But why? I don't understand what all of this is about and you're just making me more and more confused about it. What made you want to train with me all of a sudden?"

Darius sat on the floor pulling out his stele and starting to draw some runes on himself. "I want you to start coming on patrols with Dantes and I. That means I have to see how well you do in battle and what abilities you have that will help us."

I crossed my arms "oh please, my father is so over protective he won't let me go patrolling." I perked up suddenly realizing something "wait, is that what you got their blessing for? Did you get me permission to go patrolling with you from now on?"

Darius looked up at me biting his lip "well… no but that's next on my list."

I dropped my arms to my sides sighing "well if my parents won't let me patrol then there is no reason for us doing this. There's no way my father will let me go out and demons. He just gave me permission to join him on his jobs with Lilly and Maia two months ago. Though he still hasn't taken me with him on one of those jobs either."

"Max we're both going to be eighteen, next year so that means we'll be adults. Your father won't be able to tell you what you can and can't do. You're a warlock with amazing magical abilities. You're wasting those abilities living under your parents' protection."

I sighed in defeat "I know but what can I do about it? My uncle Max died at a young age and it makes my father crazy protective. If something were to happen to me then my dad would have no one. They just want me to be safe."

"That logic is ridiculous. If you want to look at it that way, then your parents are both hypocrites. Patrolling is just as dangerous for your father if not more so since he doesn't have magic. He could just as easily die and he's still pretty young. As for your dad, he can get hurt too when he occasionally goes with your father. They could both die and then who would you have? No one."

I frowned not wanting to think about a possibility like that. It's bad enough that I will lose my father, my family, and all my friends someday. My dad is supposed to be with me always so if something happened to him I would literally have no one.

Darius looked at my sad face before pushing me over to a punching bag hanging in the middle of the room. "Enough about all that sad junk. I want to see how hard you can punch this bag."

I looked it over before looking back at him "you know a demon won't just be standing there letting me hit it."

Darius rolled his eyes at that "That's not the point. The point is that we need to see how strong you are physically. What if something happened that made you unable to use your magic. You break an arm or somehow lose your magic. You have to be able to fight without it."

"If I break my arm then I can't fight anyway right" I pointed out making him scowl at me. "Just hit the damn bag Lightwood-Bane."

I laughed silently at his irritation before putting down my gym bag and taking off my coat. Once I was ready I walked up to the punching bag with full confidence that I could hit it.

I pulled my arm back as much as possible before smashing my fist hard into the bag. The bag didn't move an inch but I felt a horrible pain run up my arm and into my back. All my nerves felt shot and I cried out in pain cradling my hand.

Darius rolled his eyes smiling "did you seriously get hurt punching the bag?"

"That's a heavy ass bag dude. You try hitting it" I yelled cradling my arm.

Darius rolled his eyes again before walking up to the bag. He did some arm stretches before punching the bag so hard that it came off the chain and hit the wall. The bag got trapped in the wall by how hard it hit making my mouth drop open in shock.

Darius frowned looking at the bag before looking back at me "I barely touched it."

My eyes widened at that "you call that barely touching it? It's trapped in the wall Darius."

He shrugged smiling "use magic to get it out then. It seems we need to leave the fighting to me and the magic to you" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at that before waving my hand making the bag pick itself back up and hang back on the chain. I then fixed the wall as if it was never damaged in the first place. "I tried to tell you that I'm better off using my magic then actually fighting."

"Hey don't sell yourself short Max. Fighting with magic doesn't make you any less of a fighter. It's just how you're used to doing things."

I shrugged before cracking my fingers glaring at the punching bag. "Yeah but you're right. There may be times when I can't use magic so I need to be able to defend myself in other ways. Let's get started."

* * *

We stayed at the gym till about noon. We spent two hours punching the bag then went to the actual gym to run around the track and do some push-ups. Darius of course had to be a show off and show everyone that he can do push-ups with one arm while I could barely do five with two.

After the push-ups we ran on some treadmills before sneaking into a yoga class. I'm guessing the class was an extra feature that you pay extra money for but we wore glamour's so no one knew we were in the room.

I actually loved doing yoga. I'm pretty lean and flexible and I have experience doing yoga with my dad so it was easy for me. Darius on the other hand kept falling on his butt and face. I should feel bad for him but it gave me satisfaction to see that I was better than him at something.

"Yoga is a ridiculous mundane sport and it's stupid. I'm not even embarrassed at not being able to do it" Darius said walking out of the gym fuming; his cheeks all puffed out in anger.

I laughed slightly before smirking at him "you're making a pretty big deal for someone who's not embarrassed."

Darius shrugged no longer looking angry "I wonder if Dantes would be good at yoga. He's pretty flexible… very flexible."

I shuddered shaking my head "I don't want to know how you know how flexible Dantes is."

Darius smirked at me "what's the matter Max? Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable? You really are so innocent."

"Shut up" I whined shoving him slightly, making him laugh and put his arm around my shoulders. "Calm down Max I'm just messing with you. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin."

I glanced at him skeptically "I can't be the only one in our group of friends."

Darius looked at me before letting me go and walking away whistling, with his hands in his pockets.

I frowned watching him before running after him, being side to side again. "Wait, are you saying that I really am the only one of our friends that haven't slept with anyone yet?"

He shrugged "I'm sure Ebony hasn't."

"Well yeah I know she hasn't but what about Penny and Quinton. Have they… 'been together' in that way?"

Darius laughed again shaking his head "they have been dating since middle school so of course they have. Those two might as well be married."

I frowned looking down at my feet thinking "so once again I'm behind everyone else."

Darius frowned before gently grabbing my chin, making me look up at him. "Now you listen to me Max. I was only joking with you about all this. I don't want you thinking that you have to sleep with Ebony. You aren't 'behind' everyone else because it's not a contest. Love goes at all kinds of speeds and yours is fine where it's at. Besides, I waited two and a half years before taking that big step with Dantes."

"So you're saying that it's not a bad thing that Ebony and I haven't… you know."

"It's not bad at all. In fact, I think it's great that you're waiting. You're a nice guy Max and there's nothing wrong with being a nice guy. That's one of the things Ebony loves about you."

I nodded walking into Taki's with him "I guess you're right."

He nodded getting into a booth and grabbing a menu "of course I'm right. You being a nice guy is what made us all be friends. You have the kindest heart I know. I wish I could be more like you."

I sat across from him frowning "but Darius why would you want to be like me? You're amazing just the way you are. You're strong, fearless, and have more guts than anyone else I have ever met."

Darius looked up from his menu meeting my eyes "what makes you say that?"

I rolled my eyes smiling "how can you even ask me that? You're the strongest young Shadowhunter at the institute. My father says you're ahead of everyone else's training."

He nodded "yeah but it's not like there are a lot of kids my age at the institute. I'm the oldest there."

"You're still the strongest though, age has nothing to do with it."

"Okay you may be right about me being strong but I'm not fearless. There are so many things I'm afraid of. Losing Dantes, losing you as my friend, having my father hate me. I can't face any of that stuff."

I shook my head smiling "but Darius you have already faced those things. There is nothing you could do that would make me stop being your friend. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. As for Dantes, you told him your feelings even though doing so terrified you. He loves and will never leave you."

"Okay but what about my father? I know my father hates me and I haven't spoken to or seen him since I moved to New York. If I was fearless I would have faced him forever ago."

I stretched my hand across the table putting it on his and squeezing it tight. "I know you Darius. You may not be able to face your father now but I know you will someday. You don't like to think it but you have a really big heart. I know your dad disowning you hurts but that doesn't mean you stopped loving him. You'll try to make things right someday."

Darius searched my eyes frowning "how do you know?"

I smiled sweetly at him "Because I know you. When you're ready for it to happen it will happen."

He smiled slightly, turning his hand in mine and squeezing it tight. "Will you be at my side when I do decide to face him?"

I nodded without hesitation "of course I will. I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Darius smiled more before letting go of my hand and looking over the menu again "I'm thinking sea food for lunch.

* * *

After lunch we left Taki's and we were now standing in front of a small building promoting tattoos and piercings.

I looked at Darius shocked "what are we doing here Darius? If I get a tattoo my parents will kill me and burry my body in the park."

Darius laughed shaking his head "they wouldn't do that to you Max. Besides, I got their permission. This is the blessing I got from them."

My eyes widened in shock "you got my parents' permission to get tattoos? How in angels' name did you manage that?"

Darius was quiet now, glancing away from me before he looked me in the eye, his eyes deadly determined. I've never seen him have eyes like that before.

"Max I brought you here for a very important reason. I want to ask you one of the most important questions I will ever ask you."

I just stared at him, stricken speechless by how serious he was being now.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper with something drawn in black ink on it. He turned it so I could see it and I gasped loudly, my entire body going stiff in shock.

On the piece of paper plain as day was the Parabatai rune.

I looked over the rune still shocked before meeting his eyes again "Darius… what are you doing?"

Darius's face was still serious, eyes still very determined. "Max Lightwood-Bane. Will you become my Parabatai?"

I shook my head feeling like I heard him wrong. He couldn't have said what I think he said. "I must have heard you wrong" I said softly, glancing away from him.

"You didn't hear me wrong Max. I want you and you alone to become my Parabatai, and I want to become yours."

"Darius I'm a warlock. I don't get to be or have a Parabatai. We can't do the ceremony that Parabatai go through and I can't get the rune put on me."

"We'll have our own Parabatai ceremony right here, right now. Max, I want you to become my Parabatai. I don't care if we can't do a real ceremony or have a real rune. I will treat you as a Parabatai treat each other. You are my other half Max. You are the kind hearted, good natured, loving side of me and I am the head strong, fearless, proud side of you. We complete each other like Parabatai do."

I nodded slightly "I admit we do but it doesn't change the fact that I can't give you the true Parabatai experience. We can't give each other power in battle or tell when the other is hurt. We can't do anything."

"Your dad gave me a spell that is like a Parabatai bond. It's not as strong but it will let us get strong as we fight together and will also tell us if the other is hurt. We won't feel it if the other is hurt, we'll just be able to tell."

"What makes you even think we can work good together" I asked frowning.

"What do you think today was about Max? I wanted to see how well we work together. With my strength and your magic, you and I are unbeatable. I told you that we had to do this now because next month I'll be eighteen. Sure since this isn't an official ceremony we could have done it passed eighteen but I want to do this right. Please accept my offer and become Parabatai with me."

I looked at him a moment longer before looking at the piece of paper with the rune inked on it. I took a deep breath making up my mind and I met his eyes again, now feeling determined myself. "Yes Darius. I will become Parabatai with you."

Darius's serious face lit up with a huge smile "really? You'll really become Parabatai with me?"

I nodded smiling at him "I still think you deserve to have a real Parabatai but you're right. You and I are each other's other halves so it's only right that we share this bond."

Darius shot his fist in the air in victory before linking his arm with mine and walking into the building with me.

* * *

It took an hour for both of us to get the rune placed on us and all colored in. After we each got it done we stood in front of a full length mirror looking over the mark. We each got them placed over our hearts and I put my hand over mine not able to stop smiling.

"They look great. Now for the final touches on the ceremony" Darius said grabbing another piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to me. I took it looking over the spell dad gave him for the ceremony.

"You ready" he asked putting his hand over my rune. I looked down at his hand for a moment before nodding and reaching my hand out to have it over his rune.

Darius met my eyes looking determined again.

" _Wither thou goest. I will go;_

 _Where thou diest. I will die;_

 _And there will I be buried;_

 _The angel do so to me, and more also,_

 _If aught but death part thee and me._ "

I swallowed hard hearing those words. It was hard to hear those words knowing he would be the one to die before me. There was no way the two of us could be buried together unless we died at the same time. The Shadowhunters won't accept our Parabatai bond anyway so I doubt they would burry us together.

"It's your turn Max. Say the oath and then the spell" Darius said smiling.

I searched his face for a moment before nodding and taking a deep breath.

" _Wither thou goest. I will go;_

 _Where thou diest. I will die;_

 _And there will I be buried;_

 _The angel do so to me, and more also,_

 _If aught but death part thee and me._ "

I closed my eyes after that, finishing the oath with the spell Darius gave me. As I said the spell I felt myself get stronger with each word. It was like the two of us really were bound together. I could feel his joy and I was certain he could feel mine as well.

Once the magic was done passing through us we both dropped our hands just staring at each other. Darius smiled wide searching my face "it's official. You and I are Parabatai now."

I searched his face as well before smiling back "Parabatai."

* * *

 **Our favorite boys are Parabatai now. I'm sure people will look down on their bond but fuck them.**

 **Emmie: Since you asked me twice I will try to do your idea for the next chapter. I'm not good with taking requests though so I hope I do your idea justice.**


	23. I'm Not a Kid Anymore

**I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted to get Blue Eyed Prince done first but I'm still stuck on that.**

 **I'm so glad you made an account Emmie, or should I say angelicshadowhunters ;) I have that chapter done for you, hope you like it.**

 **xxclaceabethxx: awhile ago you mentioned shipping names. I hope you know what you started. I will have a whole list of ship names next chapter lol**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter 23- I'm Not a Child Anymore.

Max age:18, Alec age: 38

Max Pov- I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom, staring over my new black skinny jeans and unisex tang top. It wasn't my most flattering outfit but it was the most practical for demon hunting.

It's been well over a year and a half since Darius and I became our own version of Parabatai. We still haven't gone on patrols together because I thought it would be easier to talk father into it once I turned eighteen. It's been a couple weeks since I turned eighteen and there was no more avoiding the question.

"How do you plan on asking him" Dantes asked sitting together with Dante on my bed. I shrugged sighing "I don't really know. I've been holding back on asking to start demon hunting because I know father won't take it well. He's totally going to tell me no."

"You're eighteen now so how can he tell you no" Darius asked laying down and pulling Dantes into his arms.

"Age doesn't matter to my parents. I'm their only child so that means they want to keep me living in a bubble. Do you know that father still hasn't taken me to assist him with Lilly and Aunt Maia? He always says 'this one's too dangerous, you can come to the next one'. I'm honestly getting sick of it."

"Well tell them that. Tell your father how you've been feeling. I want my Parabatai to go patrolling with me tonight" Darius said crossing his arms.

I sighed before looking back into the mirror "okay I can do this. I'm going to walk right into that living room and ask- no, tell my father that I'm going patrolling tonight."

"Very good darling" Dantes said clapping happily for me.

I nodded before looking at them "and you two are going to come with me."

They both lost their smiles at that. "We have to come with you" Darius asked looking scared.

I nodded crossing my arms "I know you hate getting on my father's bad side but as my Parabatai it's your job to be at my side during hard times like this. I'm going to help you face your father someday so you need to help me with mine."

"I'm not your Parabatai so why do I have to be there" Dantes asked pouting.

"Because you're one of my best friends and it's a best friends job to be supportive during moments like this. Besides your part of the patrol team I'm trying to be a part of."

"He has a point babe. As his friends it is our job to help him when he needs us."

"If you say so" Dantes whined getting off the bed and standing up. Darius got up as well gesturing to the door "lead the way Max."

I swallowed hard, now fearing for my life before walking out of my room and going to the living room. Darius and Dantes followed me, staying a few inches behind me.

My parents were in the living room, father on the couch looking over his arrows while dad was organizing his candles for a customer tomorrow. They both looked like they were in really good moods so I hope I don't ruin it with my question.

"Um… father, dad, can I talk to the both of you?"

They both looked at each other confused before dad came over and sat on the couch with father. He put his arm around father before looking at me "okay, what is this about?"

I bit my lip thinking about how to start before just going for it. "As you know I turned eighteen two weeks ago. Legally that makes me an adult and means I have rights that I'm allowed."

Father raised an eyebrow in question. "What is this about Max?"

I glanced back at Darius and Dantes who both gestured for me to continue. I took a deep breath before blurting out "I want to go patrolling with Darius and Dantes tonight!"

Both my parents looked at each other keeping silent until finally my dad spoke. "Alexander I think he should be allowed to go. He is eighteen and most warlocks and Shadowhunters do so much at ages younger than him."

I smiled at my dad happy that he had my back as always. I wasn't worried about him having my back though. The real obstacle was my father. He was really the over protective one.

Father looked like he was thinking deeply about all of this before shaking his head no "I don't want you fighting demons Max. It's far too dangerous and you could get yourself killed."

I frowned before glaring at him, clenching my fists "says the man who goes out every night and fights demons. How long have you been doing that father? Long before you were eighteen I can tell you that."

"Max I don't want to fight with you about this. You are not going demon hunting and that's final" father said crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head "I don't need your permission father, I'm an adult. I asked you because I was trying to be respectful to you and dad. I'm going and that is final" I said turning his words against him.

Fathers blue eyes widened before he stood up glaring back at me. "You may be eighteen but that doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want. You don't know how to hunt demons so throwing yourself into it will get you killed."

"I killed a demon at ten years old remember? I'm more than capable of killing one now that I'm an adult" I said smugly.

"That was dumb luck Max. If you didn't read the book of White, then you wouldn't have had the power to defeat that demon. That arrow trick takes up a lot of your magic. If you start with that right away, you will be dead the moment you run out of energy. There are times when there are more than one demon and you have to fight them all at once. You aren't capable of that."

"How do you know if I'm not capable of it? You never give me the chance to prove myself. You promised me forever ago that you would give me more responsibility and take me with you when you work with Lilly and Aunt Maia yet you haven't taken me once. What makes you think I can't handle myself?"

"Because you're not a Shadowhunter Max" father yelled making the entire room go quiet.

I stared at my father wide eyed not believing I heard him say that. Once the shock wore off I glared at him again "what are you saying? Are you saying because I'm a warlock I'm not as good as you and the other Shadowhunters?"

Father shook his head "Of course not Max. I'm just saying that you were trained to be a warlock and use magic to help your dad. You were not trained to fight demons. If you try to fight, you will get hurt and I don't want that for you."

I shook my head looking down at the floor, clenching my fists tighter "you don't know that."

Father frowned and walked up to me putting his hand on my shoulder "Max I just think you need more time to practice and perfect your magic before you do dangerous things. Someday you will be able to go off and do as you please."

I shook my head before glaring up at my father "yeah, maybe when you're dead."

Fathers eyes widened and the entire room turned deadly silent. I didn't understand why there was silence till I looked around the room. Both Darius and Dantes were staring at me shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

I looked over at my dad next and quickly wished I hadn't. Dad's cat eyes were blazing with an anger I've never seen before and he was so pissed I thought he would catch me on fire. If looks could kill, then the look in dad's eyes would have slaughtered me.

"We should go" Darius said awkwardly, breaking the silence and leading Dantes to the door. I watched them leave before looking at my father again. He was still silent not saying anything and that was worrying me more than any amount of yelling he could be doing instead.

"Max, apologize to your father right now. What you said was out of line" father said, anger dripping in his voice. He's never been this mad at me so I know I messed up big time.

My brain was yelling at me to apologize to father. My words hurt him a lot and this was setting us back from the progress we were making together. I didn't listen to my brain though. My pride wouldn't let me.

"He started it by saying that I'm not good enough to be among the Shadowhunters" I argued but I knew it was a weak argument. Father wasn't trying to put me down or say that I was inferior to his kind. That's just the way it sounded coming out.

"Don't even trying pulling that crap Max. You know what you said was wrong so apologize right now" dad yelled.

I wasn't used to him yelling at me and honestly it scared me a bit. I was seeing now why so many people were intimidated by him.

Once again I didn't listen to him or the voice in my head telling me to apologize. Instead, I grabbed my hoodie and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going" Father asked, though it was so low I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm going to Ebony's, or is that not allowed" I snapped at him.

I didn't want to keep snapping at him. I didn't want to keep hurting him like I obviously already have. My pride was in control though and it wouldn't let him win.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are grounded for the next six hundred years" dad yelled, sounding like he meant it. I'm sure he did mean it.

"I'm eighteen, you can't ground me anymore" I said before just walking out of the apartment.

To my surprise no one came after me. I half expected dad to but father must have stopped him. Not knowing what to do next I decided to actually go to Ebony's apartment. I needed someone to talk to and she was always good on listening.

When I got to her apartment her twin brother, Josh was the one to answer the door. I was thankful that I had enough of a mindset to put on a glamour before coming here.

He seemed surprised to see me there so late. "Max? What are you doing here at this hour?"

I looked at the time and frowned seeing it was almost midnight. I didn't really pay attention to how late it was before coming over here.

"I'm sorry Josh. I had a fight with my parents and I really wanted to talk to Ebony. Is she awake?"

"Yes I'm awake" Ebony's voice came from behind Josh. He moved away from the door and she took his place smiling at me. She was wearing a pretty black nightgown and her hair was braided and pinned up around her head.

Ebony lost her smile when she got a good look at my face. "Max you're crying. What happened?"

I blinked in confusion and blinking caused the tears I hadn't realized I was shedding come trickling down my cheeks. Ebony reached up, pressing her hand to my cheek and catching the tears.

"My darling Max. What could have happened to make you weep like this" she asked softly.

I closed my eyes leaning into her touch "I said something horrible to my father and I don't know what to do."

She frowned caressing my cheek before letting it go and closing her apartment door. "Do you want to go for a walk and talk about it?"

I frowned looking at the time again. It was late and demons would definitely be out. I don't want Ebony to be in danger and get hurt.

I was about to suggest we go inside and talk but stopped when a little voice in my head said _there is no harm in a small late night walk. If a demon comes along you can just kill it yourself. Kill it and prove to your father that you are capable of taking care of yourself and the people around you._

"A walk sounds good" I said, grabbing her hand. "Are you sure you want to walk around in your nightgown though" I asked looking over her outfit again.

It's not like it was a revealing nightgown. In fact, it was actually an old Victorian styled one so it covered up most of her skin. The only part of her skin you could really see were her face and legs.

"It's no big deal" she said grabbing my hand and leading me down the street. I went with her squeezing her hand as we walked.

"Now tell me what started your fight with your parents" she said laying his head on my shoulder. I frowned thinking it over before saying "I wanted to go demon hunting with Darius and Dantes tonight. My father said it was too dangerous and I couldn't go. He didn't want me to get hurt."

Ebony squeezed my arm frowning "I'm glad he told you no. I hate the thought of you getting killed by some demon or anything else for that matter. I love you too much to lose you like that."

I glanced at her frowning "so you agree with my father that I shouldn't be demon hunting?"

She shrugged frowning "I guess I do. Though I'm just a mundane so I try to avoid danger. I don't know what a warlock should do in a situation like this."

"I'm not a mundane Ebony. I'm a warlock, an immortal being with unlimited power at my fingertips. I can handle a few little demons no sweat. No one seems to be giving me the chance to prove myself though."

She stayed silent for a long moment before saying "you said that you said something awful to your father. What was it?"

I frowned, the horrible guilt coming back like a wave. "He said that someday I will be able to do what I want but not now."

"And your reaction to that" Ebony asked frowning.

"I… I said 'yeah, maybe when you're dead."

Ebony stopped in her tracks looking at me shocked "Max that's so unlike you."

I nodded frowning, taking my arm out of her grasp and walking a few feet ahead. I wrapped my arms around myself looking down at the street "I know what I said was horrible. The pain and sadness in my father's eyes was almost unbearable. It was as if I told him that I can't wait till he's dead. I guess in a way I did tell him that and I hate myself for it."

Ebony walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her cheek on my back. "He knows you didn't mean it Max. Your father loves you more than anything else in the world."

"I keep hurting him Ebony. I didn't want to face the fact that he would die someday so I stopped talking to him. I was rarely ever around him when I was little and I know it must have killed him inside to just let me be. Now I pretty much told him that I want him to be dead. He deserves a way better son than me."

"Alec doesn't see it that way" Ebony said softly. She hid her face in my back hugging me tighter and I put one of my hands over hers on my stomach.

"I hope you're right Ebony. If I keep hurting him like this, then eventually my father will stop bothering to love me. He'll just back off and let me be. I don't want that to be our relationship. I don't want us to once again be passing ships in the night. I want us to be father and son."

"You should tell him that. Tell him that you love him and want to be treated as his son, but you also want to be treated like his equal."

"He's just so protective of me all the time. Uncle Jace and Aunt Isabelle says that's just the way he is. He's over protective of the people he cares about the most. I understand that but I don't want to be sheltered all my life. I want to be able to go on adventures with my father and have memories I can look back on and smile to" I said thinking.

Ebony kissed in between my shoulder blades before letting me go "well I think you should go home right now and talk it out with him."

I watched her thinking about it before nodding "my pride really doesn't want me to tell them that I was wrong. It feels like losing."

"Even so you should push aside your pride and suck it up. You know, like the adult you're trying to prove to them that you are" Ebony said crossing her arms and smirking at me.

I smiled slightly at her "you're right. Come on I'll walk you home."

We only managed to get a block away from her apartment so it wouldn't take us long at all to get back. Ebony grabbed my hand as we started walking and she looked up at the sky sighing. "I wish we could see the stars in the city."

I looked up at the sky seeing nothing but tall buildings and black sky. "All the light pollution" I sighed looking back ahead of me.

We walked passed the gates of the park and Ebony stopped looking into the park frowning. "What's wrong" I asked watching her. She looked like she was concentrating on listening for something "do you hear that?"

"Hear what" I asked straining my ears to hear better. Sure enough a moment later I heard the small sound of a child crying in the distance.

"Do you think A child is lost in the park" Ebony asked frowning. I frowned too thinking it was a possibility before looking at her "you head home. I'll see if the child needs help."

She shook her head no before walking through the park gates "I'm going to help you look for her. The poor thing might be scared if a man walks up to her."

"You have a point" I said following her into the park. It was dark but luckily there were street laps lined up along the path, making it easier for us to see.

We made our way to the playground area and sure enough a little girl who couldn't have been older than six years old was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees crying. A dog was sitting next to her just wagging its tail.

"it really is a child" I said a little shocked. I didn't make a habit of finding lost children so I didn't really know what to do. Ebony seemed to know though. She sprung right into action going over to the little girl and sitting in front of her.

The girls lip quivered as she looked up at Ebony with tear filled eyes. "W-who are you" she asked nervously.

Ebony shushed her softly, putting her hand on the little girls' cheek and caressing it gently "don't be afraid sweetie. Are you lost?"

The girl nodded rubbing the tears out of her eyes with her little fists. "I lost my mommy and she always says that if I get lost to stay where I'm at. I've been sitting here but she hasn't found me."

Ebony frowned looking back at me and the look in her eyes said it all. _Maybe the child was abandoned._

The idea of the little girl getting left here on purpose hit a little too close to home with me. I was abandoned too; I was unwanted by my mother too. I don't really feel hurt over it anymore but I wonder if the abandonment would have hurt more if I actually grew up knowing my mother.

The dog sitting next to her stood up stretching, before starting to walk around us. I watched it for a moment before looking back at Ebony and the girl. "We should take you to the police station. Then they will hopefully find your mommy and get you home alright?"

The girl nodded looking down at the ground "you're so kind. Thank you so much."

I started hearing the familiar sound of hissing coming from around us. It was the hiss of a demon. I know I said I wanted the chance to prove myself but I would have to fight the demon while keeping an eye on Ebony and the girl. That would be a hard task.

I shook my fear away before taking a calming breath and trying to figure out where the hissing was coming from. It had to be close by… in fact it sounded really, really close.

I looked over at the dog that was still walking around us and it's features slowly started to change. Its snout was melting off like wax, dripping onto the cobblestone and its fur was turning to rotten skin.

"Ebony! Grab the child and stay back" I yelled making fire in the shape of a whip appear in my hand. This was going to need to be a far ranged fight and I know my arrows wouldn't cut it.

Ebony looked over at the dog before screaming seeing it's melting face. I looked back at her frowning "Ebony please. I know it's terrifying but I need you to save that little girl."

She snapped out of her shock before picking up the little girl who was still looking down. Ebony stood up with the girl in her arms before running to hide in the playground.

I watched them to make sure they were safe and turned back to the demon just in time to block it from biting off my face. I dodged out of the way as it pounced at me once more and I tightened my grip on my flaming whip before lashing it at the dog demon.

It screeched when the tip of the whip hit its paw but that didn't stop it from trying to attack again. I rolled out of the way when it pounced a second time before quickly sitting up and lashing at him again, wrapping my whip around its neck and pulling hard.

The demon screeched even louder as the flames soaked into its neck and the harder I pulled the louder it screamed. I did one last tug before finally the demon exploded in a pool of ichor.

Moments later the whip in my hand vanished and I was practically gasping for breath. Father was right, using my fire weapons does take all of the energy out of me. If there had been more than one, I would have been a goner.

I frowned thinking that over for a moment. "Maybe… maybe I'm not ready for this yet."

Maybe father was right about me not being able to handle demon hunting. I'm not ready for it yet but the blame for that is mostly on him and dad. They never tried to prepare me for it. They didn't want me involved in it so they didn't even teach me ways to protect myself.

I sighed shaking my head of those thoughts "don't start that Max. You can't blame your parents for everything you can't do yourself.

I sighed rubbing my temples frowning "besides, dad did teach me about demons when I was younger he told me how to tell if a demon is hiding among mundanes. They can become men women, animals. They can even become… become children."

I frowned before quickly standing up looking around "Ebony? Ebony it's okay to come out now."

Ebony didn't answer me though. There was nothing but pure silence. All my insides tightened at this and I ran to the playground looking around frantically searching for her.

"Ebony! Ebony please call out to me and tell me you're alright!"

There were a few more minutes of silence before Ebony's scream pierced through the night. I didn't waste time on panicking. I ran in the direction of the scream ready to do whatever was in my power to save Ebony.

When I got to her the little girl was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a large creature that looked like it was made out of mashed raw meat was standing over her. One of its nasty arms was sliding up Ebony's leg.

The sight of that made me spring into action. I summoned a huge ball of fire to my hands before whipping it at the demon sending it skidding away from Ebony. Ebony looked over at me with terrified wide eyes before shakenly getting up and running to me.

I had her stand behind me before facing the demon again, another ball of fire at the ready in my hand. This one wasn't as big since my magic was starting to run out. That whip I made earlier took a lot of power.

The demon got back on its feet and as quick as lightning, made its way over to us. I went to throw the ball again but the demons tentacle-like arm grabbed my arm and bent it hard. I screamed in pain as I felt my bones snap and break.

I fell to my knees holding my arm in pain, the fire now extinguished. Ebony got to my level touching my back asking me if I was alright. She sounded panicked and honestly I felt panicked. This was going to get really bad if I didn't have my magic to protect us.

I breathed through the pain before standing up "Ebony, go home."

Ebony frowned looking up at me "I can't just leave you here Max. You're injured."

I looked down at her "I can still use magic with my good hand. You're a mundane so you have to go home where you're safe. I'll make sure to call and tell you I'm alright. Please Ebony, I won't be able to live with myself if you die here."

Ebony looked like it took all her will to get up and run away from me. It was obvious that she didn't want me to have to fight this creature alone but she was powerless to help me.

Once I knew she was out of sight I looked back at the demon frowning. I lied to Ebony about being able to use magic with my good hand. I needed both of my hands to be able to do powerful magic. The most I could do with one arm was little tricks.

"Okay demon, guess we're going to have to have a physical fight" I said before running at the creature. I pulled my good arm back going to use all my strength to punch the demon back into whatever hell dimension it came from.

Before I could even get in contact with the monster it used its tentacle-like arm to slam into my side and send me flying. I skidded down the concrete road feeling the burn of my skin scrapping against it. I kept skidding until I crashed into a tree trunk.

The demon snickered from across the park obviously playing games with me now. The breath got knocked out of me when I hit the tree so when I sat up all I could do was grab at my rib cage and gasp for breath. I'm pretty sure a few of my ribs were broken.

I tried to push myself up onto my feet but the pain of my ribs forced me to fall back on the ground and hug myself. Everything hurt and no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get up to fight.

The demon made its way over to me until it was inches away. Once it was close enough it raised its arm and slammed it down to do the finishing blow. Before it could do that an arrow came flying passed and pierced the demons arm cutting it clean off.

I looked up at the top of the tree and Darius was there shooting arrow after arrow into the demons' chest, making it back away from me.

A whip with thorns all over it wrapped around its neck and pulled, cutting the demons head clean off. Once the demons body exploded in ichor I could see Dantes was the one handling the whip.

Darius jumped down from the tree branch before getting to my level, pulling me onto his lap. I flinched in pain when he moved me but tried to ignore it as he looked me over.

"Darius what are you doing here? You told me you were patrolling somewhere else."

He finished looking me over before looking at me frowning "I could sense that you were in danger. My Parabatai bond told me."

I sighed with relief, never being so thankful for our Parabatai bond. Dantes walked up to us frowning "Max what happened? Why are you out here so late when your father made it clear that he didn't want you here?"

I frowned looking at him "I took a walk with Ebony needing to talk to someone about what happened with my father. We were walking back to her apartment and she heard a crying child in the park. We tried to help her and her dog but they both ended up being demons. I used too much magic on the first demon."

Darius frowned rubbing my head "we need to get you home so your dad can heal you. You obviously have a broken arm and some broken ribs."

I nodded feeling the heaviness of sleep start to take over me. "Darius… can you do one thing for me?"

He nodded "of course, what is it?"

I used my good hand to reach into my pocket and pull out my cellphone. I put it in his hand saying "text Ebony. Tell her I'm okay" before blacking out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again the first thing I saw was the ceiling to my bedroom, dimmed with the light of a candle. Darius must have carried me home after I blacked out and now I was in bed.

The bed dipped as someone quickly sat down and a second later my fathers face was looking down at me, full of worry. I frowned not liking that I made him upset and then worried him so much right after.

I almost died out there tonight. If Darius and Dantes didn't show up when they did then I would have been a goner for sure. I hate the thought that my last words to my father would have been so hateful and cruel. I felt tears sting at my eyes at the thought of it.

"Father… I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry" I cried, closing my eyes.

Father shushed me soothingly, reaching down and running his hand through my hair the way I loved. "You did a great job protecting Ebony" was all he said.

I looked at him frowning "you were right. I don't know the first thing about fighting demons. Ebony could have been killed tonight and it would have been all my fault."

He shook his head no putting his free hand on my cheek "Your wrong baby. You were very brave and never gave up. That is the making of a true demon hunter. I'm sorry I never trained you the way I should have. I just didn't want you to put yourself in a position where other Shadowhunters will give you grief."

"Shadowhunters already give me grief. What's a little more" I asked smiling slightly.

Father smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing my forehead. I close my eyes, absorbing his love for me like a sponge.

He leaned back smiling down at me "Catarina came and healed all your broken bones. It may still hurt for a few days but you should be able to go on as normal."

I looked at my once broken arm and moved it around not even feeling pain come from it. "She did a great job" I said softly.

Father nodded standing up "Ebony came running here the second Darius texted her. Do you want me to let her come in?"

I nodded laying my arm back down "yeah I want to make sure she's okay."

He walked to the door but stopped when I called out to him. He looked back at me and I bit my lip before saying "I love you father. I hope you know that I don't want you to die anytime soon."

Father looked back at me looking like he was thinking before he smiled slightly "I know Max. I love you too." He walked out of the room and once he was gone I laid back sighing with relief. He seemed to have forgiven me so That's good at least.

There was a knock on the door before Ebony peered in. She was no longer in her night gown but was instead in black jeans and a black tang top. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"You changed clothes" I said watching her walk up to my bed and sit in the chair next to it. She put her hands in her lap looking at them "well it's been a whole day since you passed out."

I frowned at that "I've slept for twenty-four hours?" She nodded still looking at her hands "that's right."

I frowned watching her before turning on my side and putting my hand over hers. The sudden contact made her flinch and look up at me. "What is it? Are you scared by what happened" I asked; frowning.

She glanced away from me frowning "I used to think it would be so fun and magical. Knowing supernatural beings, I mean. I thought that if I ever met one then life would be full of magic and fun. There would be no hardship or worries."

I frowned "Life doesn't work like that Ebony. There will be hardships wither you have magic or not… even more so if I'm being honest."

She frowned looking away and I reached out touching her cheek and making her look at me. "Tell me what's on your mind."

She searched my eyes frowning before glancing away, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "I don't want it."

I frowned at this "don't want what Ebony?"

She closed her eyes "I don't want to be part of that world anymore. I want to live a normal life without magic or demons."

That statement stunned me, making me drop my hand from her cheek. "Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

She shook her head no "I don't want to break up with you Max. I want… do you remember what we talked about before?"

I frowned knowing what she was talking about. One of the rare fights we had was about what to do once Ebony graduates high school. She got accepted into an amazing fashion school in Los Angeles and she wants me to move there with her.

At first the idea of it excited me but then I realized one big flaw about it. I would be away from my parents. My dad is the High Warlock of Brooklyn so he couldn't go anywhere and father would never leave uncle Jace and Aunt Isabelle.

I have all century to be with dad but I can't say the same for my father. If I moved to Los Angeles, then that would mean I wouldn't get to see my father very often. That's more time together that would be wasted because of my selfishness.

"We already talked about it Ebony. I don't want to leave New York. I have my Parabatai here, all my friends and my family. I don't want to go anywhere else without them."

Ebony frowned watching me before standing up "Max I want you and I to be together but I don't want to be in constant fear of being in danger like tonight. I don't want to make you choose but if it comes to it I will."

I frowned more "what are you saying Ebony?"

She took a couple deep breaths before saying "either move to Los Angeles with me and live a normal mundane life, or stay here and we break up. You have till the end of my graduation ceremony next weekend to decide."

I felt like she punched me in the face. "You're making me choose between you and being a warlock? Ebony I can't pretend I'm not part of the shadow world."

"You have till next weekend to decide Max. Take some time to really think about it. Our future together is on the line."

I watched her walked out of the room in shock, wondering if I really heard her right. She was seriously making me choose between loving her and being who I am? I thought Ebony understood how proud I was to be a warlock. If I gave that up and pretended to be mundane then I wouldn't really be me. I wouldn't be the guy she fell in love with.

I laid back down looking up at the ceiling before just closing my eyes, wishing I could sleep for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **I think it's obvious what's going to be happening here :(**


	24. Max's Choice

**Updated this pretty fast. Time to see what happens to Mebony.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-Four: Max's Choice.

Max age: 18, Alec age: 38

Max Pov- I stood in front of my full length mirror looking over the nice black button up dress shirt and pants I was wearing. It was a special day for my two best friends and my girlfriend. It was their graduation day and I should be feeling happy for them. It was hard to feel happy though when you knew that you were going to lose your girlfriend by the end of the day.

My father walked in the room smiling but lost his smile when he looked me over. "Max why are you wearing such dark clothes? You look like you're about to attend a mundane funeral."

"I'm in mourning" I sighed walking over to my makeup table and sitting down, starting to apply some dark eyeliner.

Father raised an eyebrow in confusion "mourning for what exactly?" "The demon attack last week really freaked out Ebony. She doesn't want anything to do with the shadow world anymore."

Father frowned walking up to me "did she break up with you?"

I shook my head no "she wants me to move to Los Angeles with her and pretend to be a mundane. She wants me to live a mundane life with her and pretty much become someone I'm not. If I don't go with her then she is breaking up with me."

"That doesn't sound like Ebony at all" he said rubbing my head. I could see the pity in his eyes through the reflection of my mirror. "What can you do? Fear does things to people. She fears more demon attacks and downworlder dangers. She thought it would be all fairy dust and rainbows."

"Most mundanes that find out about the shadow world do see it as some magical world. They don't see that it's mostly dark and scary" father said softly, still rubbing my head.

I turned looking up at him "do you think Penelope will ever get scared of the shadow world? What if she leaves me too? It's bad enough that mundanes don't live as long as me but to know they can't fully accept me and will leave me willingly hurts."

Father watched me in silence for a moment before looking toward the door calling "Magnus! Can you come in Max's room please?"

I frowned confused "why are you calling for dad?"

Father leaned down kissing my forehead before pushing some strands of hair out of my face. "This is your dads' area. Sadly, he knows a lot about people leaving."

Dad walked into the room "what is it Alexander?" He took one look at me and looked just as confused as father first did. "Are you going to your best friends graduation or going to a funeral?"

"I'm in mourning" I groaned again before going back to apply my makeup. Father and dad glanced at each other before dad gestured for him to leave the room. Father nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Dad walked over to my bed, sitting down before patting the spot next to him "come here Max." I sighed before getting up and going over to the bed, sitting next to him. He put his arm around me "tell me what's going on."

"I already told father. Ebony is afraid of the shadow world now and she wants me to leave New York and live a simple mundane life with her. She's pretty much saying 'become someone else or we're done.'

Dad frowned "I know how that is. Mundanes think that they can handle our way of life but the moment things get scary they run away. I have seen it many times and I'm sure I will see it many more."

I looked at him frowning "I thought Ebony was different. I thought she saw me for who I was and loved me for it. She always said that she didn't care that I was a warlock. She said that she loved me because of my heart and not what species I am. Now she's saying she doesn't want to be with me if I keep being part of this world."

"It's the way things are sometime blueberry. Ebony is a lovely girl but she's one of many. Your first love is always the hardest to lose. My first love was a beautiful girl; I wanted to be with her all of her life. Once she started turning old and sickly she left me because she didn't want me to see her like that."

"Why do we even bother loving mundanes" I asked looking away from him. His arm around me got tighter as he gave me a one armed hug. "Because mundanes are beautiful creatures. They're world is always changing as are they. It's hard not to be drawn to that."

"I'm starting to wonder if I even want to know mundanes at all" I said softly, looking down at my blue hands in my lap.

"So you don't want to be with Penelope anymore? You don't want to be best friends?"

My head shot up as I looked at him "I would never abandon Penelope!"

Dad nodded "I know you wouldn't. You love her too much to ever hurt her like that. I know it's hard Max but you can't blame all mundanes for the handful of mundanes that will hurt you. There will be a lot of them that will turn their backs on you but you should never turn your back on them. There will always be a diamond among the coals. Penelope is that diamond for you."

"And she won't ever leave me before her time is up? Can you guarantee that she will never decide she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"I can. It's Penelope we are talking about Max. Ebony was someone you knew for as little as two years. You and Penelope have been insuperable since you were ten. There's no way she would leave you now."

I nodded getting up and going back to sitting at my makeup table "you're right. Thanks for the talk dad."

He watched me in silence for a moment before saying "can I ask you something?" "You already did by asking that question but sure, what is it?" "Would you have chosen to go with Ebony if she asked you to leave New York and still be a warlock?"

I frowned glancing back at him before looking ahead again "no" I said simply.

"Why not" he asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think it does" he said shrugging.

I sighed before turning in my chair, looking at him. "It's just… if I leave New York I won't be with you and father anymore." "Yeah, so? Didn't you want freedom from your parents and a chance to do things on your own? Or did the demon attack scare you out of that?"

"I'll admit it scared me a little bit but that's not what it is. Ebony and I were having this argument long before the demon attack. I just don't want to be far away from you and father. Sure I can just portal and see you whenever I want but that's not the point. What if something were to happen and I wasn't here?"

Dad frowned, looking at me seriously. "In other words, what if your father was to die and you weren't here to say goodbye? Max you can't think that way."

"How can I not think that way? How can you not think that way? Isn't it hard watching father go out every night knowing he may not come back? Doesn't that kill you inside?"

Dad didn't say anything but his silence gave me my answer. "Imagine what it would be like if you were miles away and father went out demon hunting? Wouldn't being so far away from him make you even more panicked? I don't want to risk it."

"Living in fear of death isn't a way to live" dad said before standing up "but I understand where you're coming from. Don't let your father know you're making choices like that because of him. He won't like it if he knew you chose him over Ebony."

"Well now I'm not choosing him over Ebony. I'm choosing my identity as a warlock. I can't just pretend to be a mundane that wouldn't be right."

He nodded before looking at the time "we should get going. Penelope and Quinton won't be very happy if we're late to their big day.

I nodded and took a deep breath before walking out of my room with dad and leaving with both him and father to go to the high school.

* * *

"Max! Over here!" Penelope yelled waving at me from across the room. She was standing by some bleachers with Quinton, both wearing green robes. I made my way over to them smiling "hey, sorry I'm a little late."

"You aren't late at all. You're actually a little early since the ceremony doesn't start till two and it's only one forty. Where are Dantes and Darius" Penelope asked looking around.

"We're right here" Darius said pushing through the crowd of students to get over to us. Heads turned as they walked passed people. Both Darius and Dantes were gorgeous but it was obvious that most of the head turning was for Dantes. He was part fay so he had an uncontrollable ability to grab people's attention.

"So many people are staring at me" Dantes mumbled once they got to us. Darius put his arm around him smiling "I'll protect you, babe. You don't have to worry about them." Dantes smiled at him before looking at Penelope and Quinton in confusion "what are the two of you wearing?"

Penelope smiled and did a twirl, showing off her green gown. "This my dear Dantes is our graduation gowns. We all have to wear this to be part of the ceremony." She sighed looking at her sleeve "Though I wish it was a different color. I'm not a big fan of green."

I smiled crossing my arms "if you had it your way the gowns would be pink." She nodded smiling "it's true I would make them pink. Pink looks great on everyone unlike green."

"I actually like the color" Quinton said shrugging. "You would, greens your favorite color" Penelope said putting on her graduation cap and using hair pins to keep it in place.

Darius looked around before frowning and elbowing me in the arm. I rubbed my arm glaring at him before looking at what he was looking at. I frowned seeing Ebony walk up to us. She had her hair down and curled, any dark dress she could have been wearing was hidden under the green gown. It was the first time I seen her in a bright color. Her makeup was still dark though so it wasn't too much of a shock.

"Ebony you're late" penny said wrapping her arms around her. Ebony patted her back avoiding eye contact with me "my brother was taking forever to get ready and my dad couldn't hail a cab."

"Doesn't Ebony look beautiful Max" Penelope asked smiling at me. "She does" I said softly, not really wanting to look at her. Ebony wasn't looking at me and it was obvious to tell why. She knew just as much as I did that our relationship was ending tonight.

"Hey kids, we should take our seats" father called from the bleachers. I looked up at him seeing he and dad were sitting with Penelope's mom and Quinton's parents. I looked back at Penelope smiling slightly "good luck. Don't trip on the stage."

"Like I would ever" she said before giving me a tight hug. Quinton hugged me too, both of us patting each other on the back before letting each other go. I then turned my attention to Ebony, who was now finally looking at me.

"You really do look great" I said softly.

"Thank you" she said glancing away.

I watched her a moment until Darius grabbed my arm "let's get to our seats. I think it's about to start soon." I nodded before looking at Ebony again "good luck." She nodded before going over to her brother and his boyfriend.

I watched her frowning before going up into the bleachers with Darius and Dantes. We sat down and Dantes looked at me "okay, what was up with you and Ebony?"

"It's kind of a long story" Darius said looking at him before looking at me "it's up to Max wither or not he wants to tell you."

I wasn't going to tell anyone about it. I was just going to keep it between Ebony and I. That was harder said than done though. Two nights ago I ended up calling Darius and pouring out my soul to him, crying like a baby until I felt better.

I needed to talk about it with someone. I needed to take a moment to cry it over but I felt like my parents wouldn't be the right people. Sure my dad understands what I'm going through but I'm trying to not rely so much on my parents anymore.

I would have talked to Penelope but she has gotten very close to Ebony and I didn't want that relationship to be ruined in any way. Ebony was pretty much her only female friend. I know Penelope would drop her for me but I don't want her to do that.

Quinton was also a fair choice but I can't really cry to him. We have always been the kind of friends that hang out but keep drama away from each other. If we have problems, we talk to others about it.

I decided Darius was the best choice. He was my Parabatai and we have spent our last years of being friends having deep conversations. Darius cries to me and tells me when life is too much for him and I do the same. There was no one else better for the job.

"Ebony's afraid of the shadow world now. She wants me to move away with her and live a normal mundane life without any magic" I said frowning.

Dantes frowned shaking his head "but why would she do that? You're a warlock not a mundane, it would be impossible for you to lock that side of you away. It's just like how it's impossible for me to forget those ten years I spent in Faerie. Being part fey is a part of me and I wouldn't be able to hide it no matter how much Shadowhunters try to make me."

I looked over at Dantes frowning never hearing him say something like that before. Now that I think about it, Dantes and I have been friends for almost four years yet I know next to nothing about him. Darius said he spent his childhood in Faerie until he was ten. That's all I was ever told.

"It's starting" father said, warning us to be quiet now. I glanced at Dantes a moment longer out of the corner of my eyes before looking ahead at all the students. I had to make it my mission to get to know Dantes better. He is my Parabatai's boyfriend after all and one of my close friends.

The ceremony started and students started going up to the stage one by one. I recognized Amanda and some of the other girls Penelope used to make me hang out with. You could tell even from far away that they were all still pretty much bitches.

Crystal walked onto the stage and Dantes made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. He still hated Crystal for the way she treated Darius that day at the bowling alley. I couldn't blame him; she was a pretty crappy person.

She grabbed her diploma, shaking the principals hand and my dad shook his head "how in the world did that girl pass high school?" Dad elbowed him "that's not nice Magnus." "Not nice but funny" Penelope's mother Karin said giggling.

I smiled slightly at all of them and lost my smile when Ebony Carter was called onto the stage. She hugged her brother smiling before making her way up to the stage and taking her diploma.

I know how much it means to Ebony to finally be out of high school. She was getting tired of everyone putting her down and she thinks she will get better treatment at fashion school.

"I'm glad she got into the fashion school she wanted. She worked hard to get a scholarship" Darius said watching her. I nodded leaning on him frowning "I'm happy for her too. I'm just sad at what her going to this school means for our relationship."

He looked at me "well look at it this way. She doesn't want to be part of the shadow world and that's why your relationship is ending. Wouldn't it be better for her to be far away where you don't have to bump into her accidently?"

"That does sound less awkward and heart breaking. I don't know if I would be able to handle seeing her again after we break up. I can take seeing Crystal because I didn't really love her. That's not the case though with Ebony. Ebony was my first real love and I won't ever forget her."

"You never forget your first" Father said patting my shoulder. Dad raised an eyebrow "um darling, I was your first real love." Father looked at him smiling "and did I forget you?" Dad chuckled and wrapped his arm around father, shaking his head "No. No you haven't Alexander."

I shook my head at my parents before going back to paying attention to the Ceremony. A lot of people I didn't know went up on the stage so it made watching pretty boring until finally Penelope was called and then a little later, Quinton.

Quinton's parents cheered so loud I could see Quinton's cheeks turn crimson red. It took a lot to embarrass Quin but he was also concealing a smile so he must not have hated it too much.

After everyone got their diplomas the class of 2027 all took off their caps and threw them up into the air. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. My friends were all high school graduates now and were moving on to the next chapter of their lives. I was happy for them.

"Come on, let's go tell them congratulations" Darius said grabbing my arm and pulling me down off the bleachers and over to my friends. Dantes laughed following without any objections.

We made our way over to our friends where Penelope and Ebony were hugging each other tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much while you're away in Los Angeles." She hugged Penelope back smiling "I'll make sure to video chat with you as much as I can."

"You all did great" Darius said when Penelope finally let Ebony go. "I know right; we are finally full grown adults" Penny said happily before hugging me. "Are you happy for us Max?" I nodded hugging her back "of course I am."

I patted Quinton on the shoulder before looking at Ebony losing my smile slightly. She wasn't smiling as she looked at me. She looked mostly sad, like she knew what was about to come. Even so she grabbed my hand and asked "can we go somewhere private to talk?"

I nodded before walking away with her out of the gym. She led me to an empty class room and shut the door before looking back at me. "I don't know why I'm bothering to ask but I will anyway. Did you think about what I said?"

I nodded frowning "I did."

"And? What have you decided" she asked leaning on the wall.

I glanced away from her still frowning "Ebony… you know I can't give up being a warlock right? It's who I am and I can't pretend like it's not. Furthermore, I can't go to Los Angeles with you. I have to stay in New York where I can keep an eye on my father."

"Your father isn't a child. He can look out for himself" she said softly, hugging herself around the waist. I nodded in agreement "he can take care of himself but I still want to be here. This is where I belong. The shadow world is where I belong Ebony. I'm sorry that you couldn't accept it."

"I'm sorry too Max. I really am. I love you so much it's just… I can't…"

I put my finger on her mouth stopping her, shaking my head. "You don't have to explain anything to me Ebony. I understand that the world I live in isn't for everyone. I decided the night that I went to Pandemonium, that I would start living my life to the fullest as a Downworlder. I haven't been keeping up with that. I pretty much ran back into the comfort of trying to be a Shadowhunter. That's not what I want for myself though. Sure I will still be Darius's Parabatai and help him whenever I can; but I don't want to be a Shadowhunter."

"What do you want to be then" she asked softly.

"I want to be me. I want to be the warlock I was born as. I want to train more with my dad and get better at magic so maybe in the future I can protect the ones I love better. I want to go along with my father and help Downworlders with their problems because they're my problems too. I want to be able to love someone who can be a part of my world and not have to feel like they have to give themselves up for it, or I give up myself for them."

Ebony looked down frowning "I understand… I hope you get all that stuff Max. You truly deserve it."

"You deserve happiness too Ebony. I just know that you will go to fashion school and make a name for yourself before you even know It. You will be so famous that I won't even be able to get close to you cause your bodyguards will beat me up."

She laughed a tiny bit before looking up at me smiling, tears running down her face. "I love you Max Lightwood-Bane."

I smiled back at her "and I love you Ebony Carter. I won't ever forget you, and I mean 'ever'."

She wiped her tears before walking up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back holding her tight for one last time. "Go make your dreams come true" I whispered to her. She nodded and caressed my cheek gently before dropping her hand and walking out of the room.

I stood there in silence for what felt like an hour but it had only been five seconds. It took everything I had not to go running after her. A part of me wanted to. It was screaming that I would never find anyone as amazing as her and I should just suck it up and do what she wants. I know better though. If I stop being my real self, then I won't be the man she fell for. She won't want me after she realizes that.

There was a knock on the door frame and when I turned around Darius was standing there smiling sadly at me. "How did it go?"

I walked up to him frowning before leaning forward, laying my forehead on his chest and clenching his shirt "I was terrified" I whispered, repeating the same thing I said and did when Darius and I became friends and I stood up to Gabriel and Joseph.

Darius rubbed my head smiling sadly at me "you did great Max. You did the right thing."

I nodded catching my breath before straightening up, looking at him "What do I do now?" He frowned putting his arm around my neck and walking out of the room with me. "I don't know Max. I don't know."

* * *

 **Well, Mebony is no more. But when one door closes another opens. Like promised I have my official ship names for my couples. Let me know what you think.**

 **Alec x Magnus= Malec (of course)**

 **Penelope x Quinton= Quinelope (idk why but i think it sounds super cute)**

 **Darius x Dantes= Roseheart (Rosewood and Crossheart)**

 **I'm not sure about Max and Andrew's ship name yet. All I can think of is Ax which isn't that creative. I was thinking maybe a last name thing like Roseheart but it's hard to make something out of Lightwood-Bane and Sylvan. If any of you have any ideas for their ship name throw it out there.**


	25. Dantes Crossheart

**Today's chapter is a very special chapter. We finally get to learn about Dantes's backstory. I hope you guys don't get bored with my backstory chapters. I've been developing Dantes's past for so long and now I'm finally ready to share it. I feel like this is my longest chapter yet. It was twenty pages on Word.**

 **NOTE: there are characters from Lady Midnight in this chapter but it won't be bad if you didn't read it. You might not know who the character is but it shouldn't effect how you read the chapter since it's only a small part.**

 **Also, two people chose Mandrew as Max x Andrew so that is their ship name until further notice.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-Five: Dantes Crossheart

Max age: 18, Alec age: 38

Dantes Pov- "So… why are we here" I asked not really sure what was going on. I was in a diner with Max sitting across from me in an old, torn up booth. Max shrugged smiling "I realized before that I don't really know you that well Dantes. We never go out just you and me so I wanted to give it a try."

"Why the sudden interest" I asked grabbing my glass of iced tea and taking a sip. He shrugged using his straw to spin his ice around in his glass. "Well Darius is my Parabatai and also my best friend. I owe it to him and to you to make the effort into getting to know you."

"That's kind of you to think about him but I don't think it ever bothered him that we aren't best friends. I've never been offended over you not taking interest in me" I said, putting down my glass.

Max shook his head "that's the thing Dantes, I do have an interest in you. You and Darius know everything there is to know about me yet I don't know a thing about you. I want to know about your life in Faerie and what it was like for you to suddenly start living as a Shadowhunter."

I frowned looking down at my tea "I don't know Max. My story isn't very nice; I haven't really told it to anyone but Darius. I act nice and sweet all the time but you might not like the things I really think about Shadowhunters and Downworlders."

"My opinion doesn't matter Dantes. If it's a part of you then I want to know about it. I really want the two of us to become closer and I feel like the only way we can do that is if I know your history. Please tell me."

I glanced away thinking it over before sighing and looking back at him. "Very well. I'm trusting you with my past Max. Please respect it even if I say something you don't like."

Max nodded with no hesitation "I have nothing but respect for you Dantes. Knowing about your past won't change that."

I nodded looking in his eyes before looking back at my glass. "You see, growing up I thought I was a member of the fey just like my mother and the people of the court. It wasn't until I was seven that I learned that, that couldn't be the furthest from the truth.

* * *

Past Dantes Pov- I was born in the land of Faerie to a beautiful lady of the court. Her name was Amaryllis and she was maybe the most beautiful lady in the whole land. She had golden hair that was so long it was like a train down her back. Her eyes were green as dark as the grass and her skin was like light cream.

I didn't look like my mother. I had hair the color of dark chocolate and my eyes were purple instead of green. My skin was also pale as snow which wasn't as charming.

I never really seen the difference in my mother and I though. She would always call me her little snowflake and said I was the most special person in her life.

"Mama, how come I look different from you" I asked her once when I was seven. I was sitting in her lap letting her braid my hair. At the time my hair was down to my shoulder blades since it was normal for the fey to have long hair.

She smiled down at me finishing off the braid and tying it with some string. "You my dear child look like your father. He had the same hair and skin that you do. Your eyes though are all your own."

I looked up at her frowning "how come I've never met my father? Who is he?" She frowned slightly, rubbing my head with her soft warm hands. "It's best you don't know anything about your father my little snowflake. The Seelie Queen forbid me from ever talking about him again so I can't really tell you anyway."

I frowned thinking that was a little strange "Is father a bad man?"

She glanced away from me keeping quiet for a long moment before looking back at me "he wasn't always bad… but yes Dantes he is bad now."

"Why did you give me that name? Everyone else my age has a name that has to do with nature as do you. How come you gave me a name that's so… so mundane?"

She caressed my cheek gently "you will understand everything someday Dantes. For now, I think it's best that you not worry over it. Be ignorant for as long as you can."

She made me stand up before getting up herself "you should go outside and play. I have business in the court." I watched her thinking before asking "when is the Queen going to come back? You always talk about her but I've never seen her before."

Mother said that there was something called the Dark War in the Shadowhunter world. The Queen got involved with an evil Shadowhunter and used the fey to battle with him. The Faeries were punished because of this and we were no longer part of the accords.

I've grown up during the Cold Peace. All the older Faeries complain about how the Shadowhunters won't give them any aid but I didn't remember a time when they ever did. It's always been us against them as far as I was concerned.

My mother pushed me to the door smiling "I mean it Dantes, go outside and make some friends." I looked up at her "I try mother but no one ever talks to me. They all avoid me for some reason."

Her eyes looked sad, as if she knew the reason why I was always given such grief. She leaned down kissing me on the forehead "just keep trying. I'm sure you'll find some friends soon enough."

I didn't really want to try talking to anyone but my mother said I had to so I had no choice. I kissed her cheek before leaving the house, going down to the river.

The river was where all the young fey liked to spend their time. It was surrounded by huge lavender trees so it was nice to watch the peddles gently fall into the water. Some faeries would sit and play music as well so it added to the calming atmosphere.

I walked into the river area and the moment I did all eyes were on me. That was how it was most the time when I got close to people. They all looked at me with distain like I wasn't part of them and I shouldn't be there.

I ignored the looks, making my way over to the biggest lavender tree, sitting under it and watching the river flow. I loved coming here with my mother but lately she's been way too busy with court work to spend a lot of time with me.

Two fey and one Pixie walked up to me all looking down at me smiling. "Hey, you're Dantes right? Son of lady Amaryllis" the pixie asked smiling. I nodded shocked that she was actually talking to me. No one has ever willingly come up to me before.

"Do you want to spend time with us? We were going to explore the forest of Idris" one of the male fey said watching me. He was pretty handsome. He had dark blue hair and his eyes were olive green. He was wearing some brown light pants and nothing else.

The pixie was beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress the color of cherry blossoms and she had pretty wings on her back. Pixies were the only Faeries that had wings as far as I knew.

I looked at the other Faerie who was also a boy. He had blond hair but there was dirt in it so it looked more like a light brown. His eyes were so blue they looked like the ocean. He was also wearing the pants and nothing else.

I frowned considering their invitation. Mother told me that I was never to go to Idris no matter what. She said it was dangerous there and because of the Cold Peace we weren't welcome there. "My mom said I shouldn't go there" I said nervously.

All three of them laughed before the pixie reached out for my hand "oh come on Dantes. You always listen to what your mother says?" "Um… yes" I answered honestly. It's not like I can lie anyway.

"Well you shouldn't listen to her all the time. You should live life to the fullest" the blue haired Faerie said crossing his arms. I looked at all of them hesitating before reaching up and grabbing the pixies hand.

She pulled me up onto my feet smiling "I'm Lotus, the blue haired guy is Fern and the blond is Finch."

I raised an eyebrow at that one "Fern and Finch? Those are some interesting names." Fern shrugged "our parents have strange names at well. I consider Dantes a strange name so you're really not one to talk." I nodded "you have me there."

Lotus smiled pushing me forward "come on, let's go to the Idris entrance." I looked back at her frowning "my mother said that the Shadowhunters are dangerous. What if the Shadowhunters hurt us?"

Fern smiled slightly grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him and the others "I assure you Dantes. The Shadowhunter won't hurt you."

I felt relieved by him promising that. Being fey he couldn't lie so I had to believe that what he said was true.

I followed them to the opening of Idris and I stopped in front of it starting to feel uneasy. Mother stressed that I wasn't to ever go here. If I walk out of Faerie, then I'll be going against her wishes. If the Shadowhunters caught us, we could get into a lot of trouble.

"Going to chicken out" Lotus asked smirking at me. I looked at all three of them frowning. If I don't go with them I could lose my chance at making my first ever friends. "Of course I won't chicken out" I said before running through the entrance to Idris.

They ran after me and when I looked around I was in awe. There was land stretching on for miles, the silhouette of a city at the far distance. "Wow it's so beautiful here" I said softly.

"You would think that wouldn't you" Fern asked, a ting of an edge in his voice. I looked at him confused and Lotus elbowed him in the stomach "hush Fern." She looked back at me smiling "don't mind him Dantes. Let's go explore the wood."

They ran toward the woods of Idris and I looked back at the entrance to Faerie for a moment before shaking off my guilt and running after them. The woods were beautiful, not as amazing as the woods in Faerie of course but the trees were very green and high up.

Lotus, Fern and Finch stopped in a meadow looking around before looking back at me. "Do you think this is far enough out" Finch asked smirking at me. The smirk made me feel very uncomfortable. "This is the perfect spot. Both of you grab him" Lotus said, also smirking evilly.

Both Fern and Finch rushed over, grabbing my arms and I cried out in fear, trying to pull away but they were too strong. Lotus flew over to me smiling wickedly "did you really think we would want to be your friend? Why in the world would we ever want to be friends with a filthy Nephilim?"

I frowned looking at her confused "Nephilim? I'm no Nephilim, I'm fey just like the rest of you." That made all three of them crack up laughing. "Oh that's rich, he actually thinks that he's one of us" Finch said shaking his head. "I am one of you" I pleaded, looking at all of them.

They all stopped laughing now looking serious and scary. Lotus curled her hand into a fist before slamming it into my stomach as hard as possible. I cried out from the pain, falling to my knees. Finch and Fern dropped my arms and Finch kicked me hard sending me rolling across the meadow until my body slammed against a tree trunk.

"Looks like his mommy has been keeping secrets from him" Fern said smirking. "Did she not tell you what you are or who your daddy is? She must not want to admit how ashamed she is of you."

I rolled onto my stomach trying to push myself back up but I was too weak. The three of them made their way over to me and Fern grabbed a big chunk of my hair pulling on it hard making me cry out in pain.

"You may be part fey but that's not enough to make you one of us. You were born with a Shadowhunter father. That means you don't have our blood but the blood of the Nephilim. Shadowhunter blood always beats out any other. I don't even know why you're living among the fey when none of us want you there."

"Stop it… you're wrong" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Lotus stepped on my back hard and I could have sworn I heard a rib crack "it's true you know. No one wants you in Faerie. Your mother is the only one who does and I'm sure it's because she feel's responsible for you."

"Just shut up! My mother loves me" I yelled glaring up at them.

"Maybe she does and maybe she just got stuck with you. Did she even tell you how you were born? She fell in love with a Shadowhunter even though the Cold Peace forbade it. He fell in love with her as well but that's not the story he told the other Nephilim. When a group of Shadowhunters caught them together he lied and said Lady Amaryllis tricked him into thinking he was in love with her. She ran away before they could kill her and it seems she had you" Lotus said smirking down at me.

"I bet your father doesn't even know you exist. If he did I'm sure he would kill you. We are in the middle of the Cold Peace after all. How bad would it look to have a child who was obviously conceived around the time it began?"

I shook my head hiding my face in the dirt "you're wrong… I'm… I'm not one of them. I'm one of you. I have always been a Faerie."

"Oh yeah. Tell a lie" Fern said, crossing his arms. I looked up at him shocked "what?"

"Tell a lie. If you can lie, then that proves that you are one of them and not one of us." They all looked down at me waiting for me to speak and I frowned wondering what I should do. I've never told a lie before, I never tried because I know I can't so there's no point."

"Come on do it. Say a lie, any lie" Finch said shoving me with his foot. I closed my eyes tight saying "The sky is red!" My eyes opened in shock after hearing myself say that. I wasn't supposed to be able to lie yet I just said the sky was red.

"We rest our case" Lotus said turning her back to me and walking away saying "put him to sleep boys." Fern grabbed a big rock to slam over my head "with pleasure." I frowned looking up at him "you lied also… you said that if I came here I wouldn't be hurt."

Fern smirked at this "my words were the Shadowhunters won't hurt you. I never said anything about us hurting you. Now sleep tight little angel" he said lifting up the rock.

I closed my eyes tight preparing for the pain but the pain never came. A voice in the distance yelled out asking them what they were doing. Fern backed up dropping the rock inches in front of my head "crap a Shadowhunter. Let's get out of here." All three of them ran away leaving me alone to fend for myself.

I panicked wondering what I should do to defend myself. I was a faerie in Idris, that was against the law and I was going to get in so much trouble.

A pair of bare feet stopped in front of me before someone got down on their knees and pulled me onto their lap. I closed my eyes tight getting ready to beg for forgiveness but the person touched my cheek gently, shushing me. "It's alright, you're safe with me."

I forced my eyes open and looked up at the man holding me. I was stunned to see pale blonde hair, tan skin, and a mix of blue and golden eyes. "The eyes of the wild hunt" I whispered softly. I glanced over at the hand touching me cheek seeing Shadowhunter runes drawn all up his skin.

I stared back up into his eyes still in shock. "Who are you? How do you have marks, yet have the eyes of the hunt?" He pulled up my arms looking them over before looking at my bruised chest frowning "I think they cracked one of your ribs. As long as you go back to Faerie it should heal fairly quickly."

"You didn't answer me" I said not going to let it drop. I was very curious on who this man was. He met my eyes again and started to rub my head "I'm just like you. I'm part fey but I'm also a Shadowhunter."

I frowned "so it's true… I'm not a faerie?" "You are in some sense but you are mostly a Shadowhunter. That blood is dominating, in your veins."

I sat up weakly, even though it hurt a lot "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home to my mother." He nodded picking me up carefully "I can't go into Faerie but I'm sure I can get you home safely."

I looked up at him shocked "you aren't going to force me to stay here?" He shook his head "it's your choice wither or not you want to live out your life as one of the fey. Live with cation though child, for living in Faerie with Shadowhunter blood isn't a kind fate. You will have many hardships."

"I don't care. I want to live together with my mother and that's all. I don't believe what they said about my mother only loving me out of pity. She's a kind, loving soul and I refuse to think of her as anything else. That Shadowhunter lied about her tricking him; I know he did because my mom would never do that."

He nodded walking with me through the forest "I believe you. The same thing happened to my mother as well. Shadowhunters aren't as perfect as they let themselves believe. They make up lies about the fey because they know everyone will believe them over the other."

"it's not fair. Why are we the ones being taken advantage of? And the Dark War? Why are the fey getting so badly treated when it is the Shadowhunters who started the war in the first place? It's not right."

"Not every Shadowhunter was involved in the war. Only Sebastian Morgenstern and the ones he turned evil. He turned my own father into one of them, I saw it happen. They had no control over their actions."

"Even so, not all faeries were involved with the war either. It was the queen and her court that did it so why must all of us suffer over it" I asked frowning.

He looked down at me "you are only a child. You don't have to worry yourself over such things."

We stopped in front of the entrance to Faerie and I looked up at him "if you're not allowed to enter Faerie then how will I get home? I'm in no condition to walk by myself." He shook his head no "I won't make you do that."

He laid me on the ground before grabbing an acorn and one of his blades. He used the blade to scribble writing onto it before standing up and throwing it through the entrance. I watched confused, wondering what he was doing, and a moment later a tall figure came through.

He was beautiful, with hair light blue and skin almost as pale as mine. He must have been another member of the hunt because one of his eyes were black while the other was silver. He seemed happy to see the man who helped me but the feeling didn't seem mutual.

"Mark, you called for me. You actually called for me" he said sounding delighted beyond belief. My savior, Mark, did not seem as happy. "Not for the reasons you think Kieran. This boy was brought here and beat up by some faerie children. He wanted to go home so I needed someone to take him."

Kieran's smile dropped making his pale blue hair turn to a dark blue. I have heard that there were members of fey who's hair changed depending on their mood but I've never seen it happen before.

He looked me over before frowning "you're the Shadowhunter boy Dantes, son of Lady Amaryllis." I frowned "does everyone know I'm a Shadowhunter but me?" "Most likely" Mark said, picking me up again and placing me in Kieran's arms.

Kieran looked me over before looking back at Mark frowning "is this truly the only reason you called me?" "it is" Mark said simply, avoiding eye contact with him. It was obvious that something happened between the two of them. I wonder if they were in love.

I looked away from him now looking at Mark "um… thank you for saving me." Mark smiled at me running his hand through my hair "you have to watch your back alright? The fey will be jealous of your blood. You can't trust anyone."

I nodded frowning and Kieran turned away from Mark, walking back into Faerie with me in hand.

* * *

My mother was devastated that something like that happened to me but I brushed it off like it was nothing. That's what I did for the next three years until I turned ten. I walked around faerie with my head held high, ignoring all the horrible things I would hear them say about me. Half-blood, filthy angel, disgrace. I heard all the names and learned to carry them on my back.

When Kieran brought me home that day my mother fell into a mess of tears. She cried over me for hours apologizing to me for not telling me about my father and what I really was. She kept repeating over and over again 'I love you, I love you, I love you' and I believed every word. She wasn't able to lie so everything she said had to be true.

Now ten, I sat at home with my mother helping her fold flowers into crowns for the new born fey that will be arriving soon. As a lady of the court it was my mother's job to welcome newborns into the world and place these crowns on their heads. I never really saw the point of the crowns but I helped her with them none the less.

I couldn't tell anyone I helped her with them because whenever someone would find out I made it they would throw it at my mother and spit venomous words about not wanting their baby to be cursed with something made by Nephilim hands.

"You're getting a lot better at this Dantes. I'm very impressed" mother said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and put the finished flower crown on her head "I made this one for you." She smiled pulling me into her arms and kissing my forehead "I'll wear it with pride. Thank you my little snowflake."

I smiled back at her and lost my smile when I heard a commotion coming from outside. Faeries were screaming and it sounded like they were running away from something. I stood up going to go to the door and see what was going on but my mother grabbed my arm stopping me "don't do that son."

I looked back at her frowning "mother somethings going on outside. Don't you hear those cries of distress? We have to go see what's going on so we can help." Just because the fey didn't like me didn't mean I would just sit by and let them all get hurt.

She shook her head pulling me over to a wall and having me sit down "There's nothing we can do Dantes, they're running from Shadowhunters." I frowned at that "but Shadowhunters aren't allowed to enter Faerie. What right do they have to be here? Besides, with the Cold Peace ending I thought we were all on better terms with them."

She shook her head "not all Shadowhunters follow the rules my dear." She stood up holding up her hand to use magic. "I'll put an illusion on you to keep you hidden. As long as you stay in this spot you should be alright. Don't move from this spot no matter what happens."

I frowned "mother, why aren't you hiding under the illusion? What if you get hurt?" She didn't answer me. She just smiled sweetly at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead "I love you very much my sweet snowflake."

She moved away from me as our front door got knocked down. Mother and I lived inside a big oak tree so it wasn't hard to break in. Four Shadowhunters walked in looking around before looking at my mother.

The man leading them frowned when he saw my mother's face. He had dark brown hair and his skin was pale, his eyes a dark brown.

"Amaryllis" he said softly, a look of being completely stunned was on his face. "Hello Richard" mother said softly, causing me to frown. How in the queens' name did she know this man?

A blond Shadowhunter smirked, nudging Richard with his elbow "isn't this the Faerie who tricked you ten years ago? Looks like we finally found the bitch. Maybe we should teach her a lesson on using Nephilim."

I gasped softly, going to stand up and run to my mothers' side but she looked back at me; her eyes saying 'stay where you are.' I frowned but nodded, doing as I was told.

Once she knew I wouldn't move she looked back at Richard looking sad "you know the truth Rich. You know I didn't use my charm to trick you into being with me. I was in love with you and I thought you were in love with me too. How easily the heart turns."

Richard glared at her though his eyes looked sad. There were feelings inside him he was trying to keep hidden. "I would never fall in love with a creature such as you. Especially not during the Cold Peace. That may be over now but I will never forget how easily the faeries turned on us

This just made my mother look even sadder "What does that say about you then? You easily turned your back on me and betrayed me. How about now? You Shadowhunters are here in our territory torturing us even though the newly formed accords forbids it. Seems our kind are not the only ones that breaks rules."

"Well too bad you won't live to rat us out" the blonde said, placing a seraph blade in Richards hand "come on Rich, show this bitch what happens when she messes with a member of the Crossheart Family."

Richard looked down at the blade in his hand thinking before grabbing my mother by the arm and pulling her close. I expected my mother to fight back but she didn't even move. She just looked deep into his eyes with a determined face. He searched her eyes too before glaring and sticking the blade right through her chest.

My eyes widened in fear as I watched my mother fall to the floor in a puddle of blood. She looked over at me, gasping for breath and I stared into her eyes in horror. She smiled sweetly at me one last time before her beautiful green eyes turned gray and glossy.

"NO" I screamed standing up and running out of my hiding spot. I flung myself on top of my mother tears streaming down my face. The Shadowhunters backed up slightly, surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Mother! Mother please wake up! You can't die mother you're all I have! Mother please wake up!" I looked up at the man called Richard, tears still rolling down my face. "How could you? She didn't do anything wrong so why did you kill her?"

Richards eyes were wide as he stared down at me. He looked completely shocked as did the other Shadowhunters beside him. "Hey… this kid looks a lot like you" the blond said looking at him frowning.

Richard lost his shocked look now just frowning down at me. He threw his blade into the air letting it flip until the blade part of it was in his hand. He lifted it up high and brought the handle down hard over my head making me pass out into darkness.

When I woke up my body felt like a hundred tons and I was sick to my stomach. I must have caught a cold and it caused me to have that horrible dream about my mother being murdered. That was the only explanation my brain could come up with. None of that could have been real.

I sighed running my hand through my face and when I opened my eyes again my body stiffened in shock. There, plain as could be was a black marking on my wrist. It looked like an eye with a swirl in the front of it. A Shadowhunter rune.

I sat up quickly, taking my other hand and rubbing at it, hoping that it was just some mud and someone was playing a sick joke on me like some liked to do. There was no way a real Shadowhunter rune would be upon my skin.

I rubbed and rubbed but it would not come off. I shook my head not giving up on getting it off of my skin. "No, no, please no. You can't be real. I don't want to be a Shadowhunter, please don't be real!"

"Be quiet, you're making a lot of racket" a male voice came from the door. I turned to see who it was and frowned seeing Richard standing there holding a tray of food. "What's going on? Where am I? What happened to my mother?"

He put the tray of food down on a table next to the bed before looking at me "your mother is dead; you saw me kill her so you should already know that. As for where you are, you are in Idris."

I frowned shaking my head "no. I don't want to be here; I want to go back to Faerie. Take me back there at once."

He glared at me "you have a lot of nerve telling me what to do kid. Who do you think you are talking to your father like that?"

My body went ice cold all over. "My… my father? You're my father?" He rolled his eyes at me "of course I'm your father. You have my hair and skin, not to mention you're ten years old. There's no way you aren't my son."

I looked down at my wrist again looking down at the mark frowning "what is this?" "That's a Clairvoyant rune. It's the first mark every Shadowhunter gets and since you're ten you were due for the mark."

I shook my head "No! No I don't want to be a Shadowhunter!"

He glared at me "well I don't want my only child to be a disgraceful spawn of faerie but it seems we both are out of luck. I wanted to kill you but seeing as we are still pretty low on Shadowhunters we need as many as we can get. Being what you despise is the only reason you're alive right now."

"I rather be dead" I spat, glaring at him. I didn't want to be a Shadowhunter. I have fought against it for years trying to convince the fey that I am one of them. All that fighting can't lead to nothing. How did it all end up like this?

"I want my mother." I hugged my knees hiding my face in them frowning "I want my mother right now." "Well too bad. Your mother is dead and you'll never see her again. Now get up, I have many things to teach you.

* * *

I spent my first two months as a Shadowhunter locked up in a library where I was forced to read many books about Shadowhunters and their origin. I read the codex where they talked about the birth of Shadowhunters and all the things in between. There was a section in it about faeries and it made me want to spit in my 'fathers' face. The Codex made Faeries sound like such heartless creatures when not all of us were like that.

After I was done learning everything there was to know about Shadowhunters I started to train to fight like one. In Faerie you don't start learning to fight till you're fourteen. My mother said that she would always keep me safe so she didn't want me to ever learn to fight.

My father taught me everything from throwing knives, to using blades, archery and even using a spear. My weapon of choice was the whip because it was a weapon most faeries used. Even though I liked the whip I refused to use it or any of the other weapons. I was refusing to fight like Shadowhunters which often times, made me get whipped for being disobedient.

I hated Shadowhunters. I hated everything about them. I hate the way they think they are better than everyone else. I hate the way they think they can just take advantage of Downworlders. I hate the way my father looks at me with distain because I'm not the son he wanted.

"Dantes come here" my father yelled making me sighed and stop my reading to go find him. Once I did I looked up at him frowning "what father?" "I'm having the inquisitor come over to discuss some things with me. I rather you be outside and out of the way. If I find out you tried to go back to Faerie while you are out, you will be sorry."

The first month I started living here I would dash to an entrance to faerie every chance I got. I was always caught before I could get to it and I knew that If I went back there my father would just come in and pull me right back out. That would be putting more faeries in danger and it's not like they want me there anyway. No one wants me anywhere. No one will ever want me, no one but my mother and she was gone.

"Yes father, I will stay close to the house" I sighed.

He nodded before taking the book I was holding out of my hand "no more reading. You need to go around and try to get along with the other kids your age. If other Shadowhunters don't accept you then you are as good as dead. You have to have a team to work with if you want to survive."

I looked up at him "no one will want to be my friend father. Besides, I don't want to talk to anyone." I don't want Shadowhunter friends. I don't want to have to force myself to smile for them and act like I don't hate them all.

He shoved me to the door "just go do it and don't come back until dark. I want some peace away from you." I rolled my eyes thinking the feeling was mutual before going outside.

I walked around the streets of Alicante wondering where I should begin talking to people. If I was going to talk to anyone I wasn't going to be my true self. My true self hated them and wanted them all to parish in a fire. No, I had to act like a faerie. To pretend to be weak and defenseless so when one of them tries to attack me or take advantage of me, they won't know what hit them when I strike back.

I made my way out of Alicante and over to the manors where all the important Shadowhunter families lived. If I could trick one of them into liking me then I would really feel like a true faerie.

Three boys stood by a tree down the road and I watched them wondering if I should practice my charm on them. I wasn't good at using charm to flirt, so I had to go with the shy innocent act. I honestly hated acting weak and pathetic but it was all to prove myself.

I made my way over to them making sure to look at the ground and stumble on my words. "Um… excuse me" I mumbled softly, making the three of them look at me. The boys were all very handsome. One was tall with dark black hair while another had tan brown hair. The boy in the middle was the most handsome of all. He had golden blond hair and his eyes were dark blue.

"Not again" the black hair boy groaned crossing his arms. "How many filthy Downworlders are going to come up to us?" I frowned pretending like his words hurt me when in fact I took pride in them. I wanted to come back saying 'well at least I'm not a heartless monster like you' but that would blow my innocent cover.

"I'm a Shadowhunter too. I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys." I was just starting to get used to mundane words like 'hang out' and I hoped I was using it correctly.

The brown haired one shook his head "it's that new kid that spent most of his life in Faerie. His mother was a faerie but his father recently killed her and I guess is taking him in since it's his only child."

I clenched my fist wanting to rip this guy's head off. No one talks about my mother! Especially not some Shadowhunter brat who has no right to even know about any of it.

The black haired boy laughed "I heard his mother is really the Seelie Queen." I shook my head feeling even more enraged by that comment. I hated the Seelie Queen. She was the reason the Fey were all kicked out of the accords and were forced to live so harshly. My mother may have loved her but I never will.

"The Seelie Queen is not my mother" I said trying not to sound as pissed as I felt. "Who cares who your mother is. You're still part Downworlder so that means you can't hang out with us" the black hair boy said smirking.

I wasn't really sure why but seeing him and the brown hair boy smirking at me reminded me of when I was tricked by those two Faeries and the pixie. I never really ever saw those three again after that day.

"Does being part Fey mean we can't be friends?" The blond one frowned at my words but the other two just rolled their eyes like I was stupid. The joke was on them though because I didn't want to be their friend. I hated them all, I just needed to use them long enough to satisfy my father.

"Of course that's what it means" the brown hair boy said simply. "We don't want to associate with filth like you." I clenched my teeth holding in my tongue. He thinks I'm filth then what does that say about them? Who do they think they are treating me like some garbage? They didn't even know me.

"You can hang out with me" a new voice said, surprising me. It was the blond boy, and he was looking right at me.

"You're kidding right" the black haired kid asked looking at him with disbelief. The side of my mouth lifted up a little, satisfied with myself. I actually got one of them to fall for my trap. He must be a fool for trusting me.

"I'm serious. I want to be this kids friend." The blond held out his hand to me smiling "my name is Darius Rosewood. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I looked at his hand wondering if I should shake it before looking up at him, meeting his eyes. I was surprised at how entrancing they were now that I got a better look at them. They were such a dark blue that they looked like the depths of the sea.

For some reason I felt my cheek get hot as I put my hand in his, shaking it. His hand was warm like my mother's which immediately made me feel less on edge. "Dantes Crossheart" I said softly, not really used to having a last name yet.

The warmth didn't last long though as he quickly pulled his hand away and put it in his jean pocket. "um yes well… come on then. Let's go for a walk."

That suggestion made me tense up once more, going back to being on guard. He wanted me to walk with him alone in Idris? He could be planning to attack me just like those kids did when I was younger. I see his game now; he thinks he can make a fool of me. Well I'm one step ahead of him.

The brown haired boy grabbed him by the arm stopping him "dude what are you doing?" Darius looked back at him simply saying "I'm making a new friend." I'm not really sure why but the word friend made the heat return to my cheeks. 'Don't get flustered Dantes, it's obvious he's trying to trick you' I thought to myself before walking away with him.

We walked around in silence and I glanced around memorizing everything for if he left me for dead in the woods I would be able to find my way back. I was surprised when our destination turned out to be lake Lynn. I haven't been able to come see the lake yet but I heard it was bad to go in it. That is if you don't have any downworlder blood. At this rate it was more dangerous for him to be by this water than it was for me.

We both sat in the grass and he looked around nervously before looking at me "so… what was it like growing up in Faerie?"

I was surprised by the question but wasn't letting my guard down. I had to keep acting all shy so he thinks he has the advantage over me. I played with my fingers as if it was a nervous habit. "Time moves differently there so it takes some time to get used to the time here." I wasn't lying. In faerie I thought that sixteen years had passed when really it had only been ten.

He nodded "that would be a strange thing to have to get used to."

I nodded looking at him. I couldn't stop myself from searching his dark blue eyes. It really felt like I could stare at them forever and eventually find the mysteries of the sea in their depths.

"Stop looking at my burn mark" he yelled snapping me out of it. I was confused on why he was yelling at me then I finally noticed the huge burn scar over his eye. How in the Queens name did I overlook that?

"Oh um… I'm sorry but I wasn't looking at your burn. I was looking at your eyes. They're a really pretty blue." I cursed myself in my head the moment those words came out. I have spent so many years trying to always tell the truth that sometime I ended up blurting out what I'm thinking.

Darius's face got red glancing away from me "sorry… a lot of people stare at it and I'm self-conscious about it."

I nodded faking a sweet smile. It was time to stop fooling around and start laying on the charm to gain his trust. "I completely understand. People are always staring at my eyes and saying how hideous they are."

It was the truth. It's all I've been hearing since they day I was brought to this cursed place. My father even went so far as to cover my eyes with a blindfold one time so he wouldn't have to look at them.

"Your eyes are beautiful!" The boy blurted out making all of my cool leave me in seconds. My face was burning hot and I had to look away from him. It took me a moment to realize that what he said made me smile. Actually smile. I haven't smiled truly since the last time I saw my mother.

I glanced back at him now actually feeling shy and nervous. What the hell was going on?! I was supposed to be tricking him yet here I am flustered all because he called me beautiful. No one has ever called me beautiful.

I reached out gently putting the tips on my fingers on his cheek where some of the mark was formed. "If you don't mind me asking; how did you get this burn?" I was truly curious and wanted to know the story. Even in Faerie ten year olds were never injured this badly.

He glanced away from me frowning "I was horrible to a warlock and I made him mad enough to accidently burn me. It was all my fault yet he to took the rap for it."

I wasn't shocked by this at all. Of course he was a jerk to a warlock. It seems he's just as bad as all the other Shadowhunters after all. I dropped my hand from his face saying "that was nice of him to take all the blame."

He shrugged "It only happened in the first place because I used to be such a jerk." He put his hand over his eye covering up the burn frowning. "I deserve this though. This burn may be hideous but it's a reminder of who I don't want to be. I want to be better than who I used to be."

I was shocked by those words. Did he truly learn his lesson and regret hurting the warlock? I've never seeing a Shadowhunter have remorse before. I glanced away feeling myself blush again before looking at him and grabbing the hand covering his eye. I reached my free hand over to place it on his cheek. "I think your burn is beautiful. It gives you character."

There I was speaking my mind again. I don't know what it is but I feel calm around this boy. Like I could tell him everything that aches at my heart and he would take it all and bare it with me. I shouldn't be thinking that way about a Shadowhunter. As a faerie I'm not supposed to like them.

"Really" he asked softly. I couldn't help but smile at him "I can see that you are a different person now." I really could see it no matter how much I wished I couldn't. Knowing this guy was now sweet, caring, and actually liked Downworlders made it hard for me to take advantage of him. It just felt bad to do so.

He looked deep into my eyes as if in a trance and I looked back into his once again getting lost in the depths of the ocean. I felt like those eyes spoke to me. Like they looked deep into my soul and were saying 'it's alright. I know you hurt but I'm here now. You don't have to be hurting alone anymore'.

I was pulled out of my trance when Darius gasped and stood up quickly "I'm going to be late." I started up at him confused and he smiled down at me "I'm sorry Dantes but I have to go meet someone. Want to get together again tomorrow?"

The part of my that didn't want anything to do with Shadowhunters was screaming no. My brain didn't listen to that part of me though because before I knew it, I was smiling and saying "I'll be looking forward to it."

He smiled a dazzling smile back at me before walking away, heading in the direction of Alicante. I watched him go feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I put my hand on my chest trying to control the rapid beat. "What has gotten into you Dantes? You were trying to use him a second ago and now you're letting him effect you like this. We do not fall for Shadowhunters."

I looked in the direction he went, feeling my face burning. He may be a Shadowhunter but he was so dashing and sweet. He made mistakes and has learned from them, striving to become a better person. Mother always said that we should never judge people on the mistakes they make but on how they go about fixing them.

I stood up feeling my stomach fluttering on the inside with butterflies. "Darius Rosewood?" I looked ahead of me again and couldn't help but smile like a giddy little girl. "Darius Rosewood."

* * *

I spent the next Three years after meeting Darius being at his side almost every second of every day. My father and his teachings were still stressing me out but when I was around Darius I felt that all melt away instantly.

Today I turned fourteen and I was leading him through the forest wanting to take him to a certain spot. I don't know what compelled me to take him here. I never really wanted to see it again but something told me that if I brought Darius here it would make all the pain of the place go away.

"Why are we going into the woods" Darius asked looking around. He didn't ask like most Shadowhunters would have asked. With distrust and suspicion. He asked with innocent curiosity which made me feel even better about bringing him to that place.

"You'll see in a second" I said, reaching back and grabbing his hand so he won't get lost in the bushes we had to cut through. His hand was warm and soft in my own and when I glanced back at him a saw his face was flushed.

I smiled slightly, not able to help it before pulling him into the clearing of a meadow. Darius looked around in awe. "Oh wow, I never knew this was here. It's so pretty."

I nodded letting go of his hand frowning "I thought that too when I first saw it. I was only able to enjoy it for a moment though."

Darius frowned looking at me "How come?"

I walked over to the tree that was still standing at the end of the meadow. "when I was little I didn't know about my Shadowhunter blood. I thought I was just a normal Faerie like everyone else; just with a mundane sounding name. Two Fey and a Pixie tricked me into coming out here, saying they wanted to be my friend. In reality they brought me out here to beat me senseless and punish me for having Nephilim blood. I would have been killed if Mark Blackthorn hadn't intervened."

Darius frowned grabbing my hand, his eyes looked scared as if the thought of not knowing me terrified him. That thought of course was foolish. My living or dying wouldn't matter to someone as amazing as Darius. His life means the world to me, but I doubt my life is important to him.

I sat down in the grass with him before laying down with him, not taking my hand out of his. He looked at our hands looking lost in thought before looking into my eyes "it's your birthday. What do you want more than anything else in the world?"

"To see my mother" I said softly, not even taking a moment to think of anything else. There were two things I wanted more than anything. To see my mother and to have Darius love me. Both things are impossible so I try not to hope for them. My mother is dead and Darius… there are others worth Darius's time.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that" Darius said frowning. I shrugged "you can't bring back the dead so don't worry about it. I see my mother in my dreams so that will have to be good enough."

He nodded and looked at our hands again. I watched him thinking he's been acting a bit off this morning. "Are you alright? You seem… different today."

He looked into my eyes as if wondering if he should tell me what he was thinking before saying "I told my father I was gay today." I frowned looking over his face. I noticed he had some bruises and I figured they were from his father. He beats him almost every day so I've gotten used to seeing them there. I never thought he would come out to his father though.

I placed my free hand on his cheek frowning "If I was there I wouldn't have let him hurt you." I meant it. I hated every time I saw a new bruise on Darius's face. It made me want to barge into his house and choke his father to death. I could choke my father while I was at it.

Darius smiled "I see that look in your eye again. You're thinking dark things aren't you?" I glanced away blushing, feeling embarrassed. When we were twelve I finally got comfortable enough around Darius that my sweet façade cracked and I accidently showed him the horrible side of me. The side of me that hated Shadowhunters and wanted nothing to do with them.

I thought that if I showed that side of myself to Darius then I would lose him for sure. It turned out though that Darius liked the real me even better. He liked that I was able to complain to him and tell him what I really thought about people. He said it was alright as long as he was the only one that ever got to see that side of me.

For that reason, I make sure not to ever show my true colors to anyone. As far as they know, I'm a sweet harmless guy who wouldn't be able to hurt you even if I tried, when in reality I could kill you with one strike.

"So what are you going to do now that your dad knows you're gay? I'm sure by those bruises he didn't take it very well" I said watching him.

He shrugged looking up at the sky smiling "I'm going to move to New York and learn under Alec Lightwood. I want to also make things right with Max and hopefully be his friend. I just hope he forgives me."

"There's no way he won't" I said smiling at him. He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to leave his father's rule and go do what he wants to do. I've never been more proud of him.

"You want to get away from your dad too right" he asked catching me off guard. "That's an understatement" I said looking at him. "I'm tired of being called the Fey spawn every day. He doesn't even use my name anymore."

Darius turned on his stomach looking down at me "then come with me. You and I can move into the New York Institute and train together. We will be free to live our lives however we want without being pushed around or told what to do."

I searched his eyes imagining it. Living with Darius, getting to see him in the morning and before bed. Training with him and patrolling with him at night, fighting off all our anger we have built up.

"That sounds amazing. Do you really think they will accept me there?" Darius smiled at me, running his hand through my hair. It was now short since my father chopped it off after bringing me to Idris.

"Believe me Dantes. There are two places I know that will welcome you with open arms. That's the New York Institute and the Los Angeles Institute. You will defiantly be accepted."

I nodded looking into his amazing blue eyes "I'll go where ever you go Darius. If you go to New York, then I will go too."

He smiled, looking absolutely over the moon "I wouldn't want to go without you." He sat up, making his eyes be out of my view and I pouted wanting to look at them a little longer.

"Are you still refusing to use the Nephilim weapons" he asked digging into his bag. I sat up crossing my arms. "That's right. I may be slowly warming up to the idea of being a Shadowhunter but that doesn't mean I have to use the weapons. I will not use the same kind of blade that took my mothers life."

Darius nodded "I understand that, that's why I got you this." He pulled out what looked like a long vine covered in thorns. I looked at it confused and gasped when he uncoiled it. It was a whip made out of a poisonous vine you find in Faerie.

"How… how did you get one of these" I asked taking it and looking it over. I have seen some of the Seelie knights carrying these around but I was never able to be this close to it or touch it like this.

Darius smiled "do you remember last week when I went to Los Angeles with my dad? Well I snuck away for a little bit and found the Shadow Market. I saw this weapon and knew you had to have it. A little piece of Faerie to have with you while you're hunting. Do you like it?"

I looked it over a moment longer before dropping it and wrapping my arms around Darius's neck, hugging him tight. "I love it" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

Darius smiled hugging me back "I'm glad you love it."

I pulled back but didn't let him go as I looked deep into his eyes. I loved this man. I fought against it for so long but there was no fighting it anymore. I love this man and I wish by the angel that he would love me.

Darius searched my eyes as well before leaning in, his lips stopping inches from my own. I let out a harsh breath, wanting him to kiss me so badly. I needed to know what it felt like to have his lips on mine.

I didn't get to know though because Darius pulled away, glancing away from me. "We should head back. We leave for New York in a couple days so we should pack our stuff." I watched him frowning before nodding and standing up, heading back to town with him.

* * *

Max Pov- I listened to Dante's story feeling beyond shocked at everything he told me. I have always seen him as this innocent sweet guy who needed Darius to defend him. Who knew that all that time guys flirted with him, Dantes could have kicked their asses himself.

"After that we came here, met you and you know the rest" Dantes said before finished off his tea. "I hope you don't think any less of me now that you know what I'm really like."

I quickly shook my head no "of course not. I always thought you were amazing but now I know you're ten times more amazing than I thought."

I expected Dantes to blush and glance away at my compliment. It's what he usually does when I say nice things to him. Not this time though. This time he leaned back smirking "I am pretty amazing. It's too bad not a lot of people get to see it."

I smiled happy he can finally be his real self around me. "I wouldn't tell that story to Penelope. She would be crushed if she found out that her precious cinnamon roll wasn't actually a cinnamon roll."

Dantes laughed nodding "yeah I think you're right about that. It will just be a secret between you, Darius and myself. He won't be happy that someone else knows about me now. He likes being the only one."

"He'll have to get used to sharing" I teased smiling.

"I don't have to share with anyone" Darius said standing next to our table. I jumped up in my seat, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Why are you here? I didn't tell you I we were coming here."

"Dantes texted me. He said that you asked him about his past and he asked my permission if it was okay to tell you. I thought he would need me here for moral support" he said sliding into the booth next to Dantes.

"Well he finished the story so you're a little late. How could you not tell me how awesome your boyfriend really is" I asked; smirking.

"I enjoyed being the only one who knew" he said shrugging. Dantes kissed his cheek before looking at me "so nothing I said bothered you? My hate for Shadowhunters or what I think about them?"

I shook my head no "it doesn't bother me but do you still hate Shadowhunters as much as you used to?" Dantes frowned thinking about it for a moment before shaking her head no "I hate most of them but there have been a few that made me think I shouldn't hate them without getting to know them first. I love everyone at the institute and your father. I could never hate them."

I smiled "well I'm glad they made you feel so at home. I know it was hard for you to be taken away from your homeland like that but if it makes any difference, I'm glad you and I were able to become friends."

Dantes smiled reaching across the table and putting his hand over mine "thank you Max. I'm glad I was able to become your friend as well. I do miss Faerie sometimes but when I spend time with Darius, you and our friends, it reminds me of how great my life is here."

I nodded smiling "You don't ever have to worry about us leaving you either. I'll be your friend for the rest of your days."

Dantes smirked, showing his teeth. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

 **So you all know the real side of Dantes. He did a good job hiding it except them time Crystal pissed him off. It's funny to read this chapter and then go back at read Darius's backstory because you see it a lot different knowing what Dantes is really thinking while it's going on.**

 **The next backstory chapter will be for Andrew but that won't be for a few chapters yet. I hope you guys don't mind that I do these backstory chapters. I just like developing my characters as much as possible.**


	26. We Meet Again

**I was in the middle of writing the next chapter of Blue Eyed Prince when I realized something amazing! Born to Endless Love has over 100 reviews! (103 to be exact) So I wanted to celebrate by writing another BTEL chapter sooner than usual. Thank you all so much for helping me get to 100 reviews!**

 **Emmie: I sent you a private message telling you all you wanted to know. Private messages don't work on the app (at least not for me) so you have to go on the fanfiction website to get the message. You can do that on a computer, tablet or on your phone.**

 **Jess Adlergold: I'm not offened and the Chairman meow pov was supposed to be a wacky chapter seeing inside the brain of a cat and seeing just how much Max showing up effected the poor cats life. It never ended up happening though.**

 **NOTE: I have a big announcement at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-Six: We Meet Again.

Max age: 19, Alec age: 39

Max Pov- I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what I should do with my time now that everyone around me was so busy. Penelope and Quinton both had classes at NYU, while Darius and Dantes have been out of New York visiting other institutes like every Shadowhunter over the age of eighteen was required to do. The demon attacks that seemed to keep my father swamped have slowed down but now his work with Aunt Maia and Lily has grown overwhelming.

Even my dad was getting drowned in requests for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I try to help him as much as I can with the clients but most of the them say 'I asked for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not his little inexperienced brat'. After about thirty people telling me that, I gave up and let my dad handle them on his own.

So now here I was laying on my bed and using my magic to make my own mini planetarium appear on my ceiling. It was one of my go to things to do when I was bored out of my mind. It's my fault though for not having more than four friends. Now that I think about it, it's pretty sad that in my nineteen years I've only managed to make four friends.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Max" I told myself out loud. "You've made some other friends in your time. You had Crystal and Amanda… though they actually hate your guts. You know what, let's forget we ever knew Crystal and Amanda."

I rolled onto my stomach thinking some more "you tried to make friends with Gabriel and Joseph but their homophobic idiocy isn't really worth your time. Then there was Ebony, you pretty much clicked right away with her." I frowned at the thought of Ebony. It's been almost half a year since we broke up and it still stung a little bit to think about her. I really think I was in love with her.

"So there's five people I tried to be friends with. Four of them hate me and one of them couldn't bring herself to be with me. So far my social skills are amazing" I told myself sarcastically, plopping my face into my pillow.

I'm completely hopeless when it comes to meeting people. I thought I was content with having the friends I already have so I didn't think I needed anymore. Apparently I need to make some immortal friends but what immortal being would want to spend time with me?

I sighed digging my face deeper into my pillow closing my eyes "Andrew seemed to like me." My eyes opened and I sat up remembering the fun, quirky, vampire who openly flirted with me two years ago. Has it really been two years since that night Quinton and I went to Pandemonium? _'We're both Immortal, I'll live forever so I'll wait for you for as long as it takes.'_ He said that but he couldn't have really meant it could he?

He said 'As long as it takes' but surely two years is two years too late. He must have felt rejected and never wants to see me again. He made it obvious that he wanted to get to know me but I pretty much left him in the cold. There's no way he still likes me.

I shook my head sighing "What's the matter with you Max? That was just one night; there's no way he liked you enough to wait this long. He doesn't even know you and you know absolutely nothing about him."

There was a knock on my door causing me to sit up in surprise. "um, come in." My father opened the door looking at me "Hey, are you busy?" "Does it look like I'm busy" I asked getting out of bed.

"No you don't. You look like a bum who's doing nothing with his time." "Well aren't you perceptive" I said sarcastically. "Oh you are giving me sass? Here I thought I would bring you with me to help out with Aunt Maia."

I gasped excitedly "really?! You really want me to help you with Downworlder work?" "I was thinking about it but now I'm not so sure. I don't appreciate sassy children coming along."

I quickly wrapped my arms tight around him looking up at him. "I'm sorry for giving you sass. It will never happen again so please, please, please let me go with you. You promised I could like, two years ago and I still haven't been able to go. Please let me go!"

Father glanced away as if thinking it over before saying "I know this won't be the last time you give me sass but I guess I can let you still come. I did promise forever ago so it's about time." I let him go, bouncing on the heels of my favorite boots excitedly "oh yay, thank you!"

"I'm letting you come along but we need to go over some ground rules alright?" I nodded "of course. What are the rules? I promise I will follow them to the latter."

Father nodded "rule number one; if I tell you to do something you do it with no arguments. Even if I tell you to run or hide, you do it. Rule number two; you can use your magic but don't use your magic weapons unless it's an emergency, and I do mean emergency. Life or death, you got it?"

I nodded "yes sir. Life or death emergency sir." Father nodded "the final rule is fairly simple. There is a chance that you will get partnered up with a member of Maia's pack. If that happens you need to listen to them and follow their lead. Don't try to take control yourself."

"What if I'm right and they're wrong" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Then you text me or Maia and ask what you should do. Don't just decide to do whatever you want." I sighed but nodded "fine, I will do whatever you or anyone else says."

Father nodded before walking out of the room "come on then. We have to move quickly or we're going to be late." I nodded glamouring myself and leaving the flat with him, beyond excited. After all my years of asking and begging he was finally letting me go with him. I couldn't do anything to mess this up.

We got to Downtown New York around where the bar Quinton and I came to two years ago was located. It was during the day though so not a lot of Downworlders were around like they were that night. "What are we doing around this area? What are we investigating?"

"There have been some mundane murders happening around this area. Maia thinks that there may be vampires involved." "What makes her think that vampires are involved" I asked, curious. "Because the mundanes are being found completely drained of blood. There's no one else it could be but vampires."

"If vampires are involved then shouldn't we wait till tonight for Lily can help us out?" "We need to collect the mundane body before the police get ahold of it. That means it's now or never" father said looking around. I nodded before turning a corner with him and going into an alleyway.

Aunt Maia was standing with three other members of her pack all surrounding something. It was weird not seeing Quinton with her since she usually had him go with her everywhere. When she looked over she seemed surprised to see me with my father. "Is this what took you so long? Max begged you to bring him?"

I crossed my arms "I will have you know that I didn't need to beg for once because my father invited me on his own." Maia seemed surprised for a moment before shrugging it off and looking at my father. "It was defiantly a vampire. The body is completely drained of blood."

"Do you think there is a rouge vampire in the city" father asked leaning down and looking over the body. "That or one of Lily's clan went rouge" Maia said shrugging. "They are all pretty loyal to her. I doubt they would go against her just to feed on mundanes. Besides, most of her clan once followed Raphael Santiago and he was very strict about feeding on mundanes" father said looking like he was thinking it over.

"Why are we dealing with this" I asked confused. "Isn't it Shadowhunters jobs to investigate stuff like this?" Father nodded "normally yes, but in this case we want to try keeping the Clave out of it. They will immediately point the finger at Lily's clan."

"If the Clave gets involved it will be a disaster. The whole point of our group is for Downworlders to be able to get Shadowhunter help without having to worry about the Clave" Aunt Maia said watching me. I nodded understanding and father stood up taking out his phone. "I'm going to call Lily and have her send her informant down here."

This made me beyond confused. "Um father, all of Lily's people are vampires and it's the middle of the afternoon. How do you expect them to get here while the sun is still out?" Father ignored me as he stood up and walked out of the alley, getting on his phone.

I watched him before looking at Maia for an answer to my question. She never gave me one. She just went back to talking to her pack. Father came back a few minutes later and directed me to stand at the front of the alleyway and wait for the informant. I did as he said feeling slightly disappointed. I have been waiting to join my father on these missions forever and now he was just having me wait around for someone?

"He told you that you had to do what he said when he directed you to do something. To do the big things you have to start with the small things" I told myself. This is my father we are talking about; I couldn't just expect him to throw me into danger right away. We're taking baby steps.

* * *

I waited in front of the alley way for what felt like hours though it was only ten minutes. For a vampire this guy sure was taking forever. Then again maybe the guy wasn't a vampire. He is coming during the day after all. Maybe it's a friend who isn't a vampire.

Right when I started to think this guy was going to blow us off, the sound of a roaring engine filled my ears. I looked over in the direction it was coming from and my eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful slightly glittery purple motorcycle. It looked absolutely amazing just like Andrews red one I saw two years ago. The bike stopped in front of the alley and the driver looked at me, his face concealed by the shield of his helmet.

"Um… are you the vampire informant we're waiting for" I asked before cursing myself in my head. This guy could be a mundane with the sight and was just wondering why I'm standing here looking suspicious and here I was possibly blabbing about vampires to him. A familiar giggle came from behind the helmet "I don't know cutie. Are you waiting for me?"

I blinked in confusion for a moment before my eyes got wide. "Wait, that giggle, cutie? Andrew, is that you?" The rider of the bike pulled off his helmet and sure enough Andrew's dark green eyes were staring back at me. I forgot just how breathtaking those green jewels were.

"Yeah I am waiting for you… wait just a minute. I thought you were a vampire" I said putting my hand on my hips. He smiled a cute playful smile at me, also showing off his fangs in the process. "I am a vampire silly. I drink blood just like everyone else."

"Well then how are you standing here in broad daylight and not turning to ash? Vampires aren't supposed to be able to stand in the sun yet nothing is happening to you. How come?" Andrew shrugged "I told you before didn't I? I said I don't have to worry about that stuff."

"But why" I asked beyond confused and shocked. I just couldn't understand how any of this was happening right now. "Is he here yet" father asked walking up to me before looking over at Andrew. "Oh Andrew I'm glad you could come. Can you come look at this mundane body? We think a vampire drained it of all its blood."

Andrew nodded making his way into the alley but I stopped him. "Woah wait a minute. I have so many questions right now. How is he being able to stay out here in the sun and how do you two know each other?"

"I'm a member of Lily's clan so we see each other a lot. I already told you that before Max" Andrew said before poking my nose like he did the night I met him. "You're so forgetful." "You didn't answer my other question" I said ignoring the blush obviously taking over my face.

"It shouldn't be that surprising Max. You heard about daylighters from your uncle Simon right? That's what Andrew is." I frowned even more confused "but… to be a daylighter you have to drink the blood of the angels."

"How about we save this conversation for later" aunt Maia said walking up to us. "Right now the dead mundane is the most important thing." Andrew nodded before moving passed us all, going over to the body. Father watched him go before looking at me "how do you know Andrew?"

I glanced away trying to think of a quick lie. I never told my parents about the night Quinton and I went to the bar and then to Pandemonium. I feel like if I told him now it would just make him angry and he'll send me home. "We met two years ago at the park" Andrew said looking back at my father "he was checking out my bike and I was checking out him."

I felt my face turn a thousand degrees from the words that came out of his mouth. Father looked at him before looking at me raising an eyebrow "is that so?" I nodded "yes, it was around the time Ebony and I started dating. I went through the park to get home and I happened to see Andrew's bike. I really liked it so he let me look it over."

"I still don't like that you inherited your uncle Jace's love for motorcycles" he sighed shaking his head. "They aren't too dangerous" Andrew said, kneeling down and starting to look over the body. Father and I both walked up to everyone else, watching him. "This really was done by a vampire, if I had my guess I would say that there's a new vamp in town."

"You're completely positive that it wasn't a member of Lily's clan" one of Maia's pack members asked crossing his arms. Andrew hissed lowly before quickly standing up and getting in the wolfs face. He was so fast that I didn't even see him move. "Now you listen to me mutt, no one would ever turn their backs on Lily like that so shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

I stared at him completely shocked at his serious attitude. I may not know Andrew that well but I didn't think he was capable of intimidating a werewolf. The guy backed up holding up his hands "Sorry man, didn't mean to insult you." "You're forgiven" Andrew said before looking at my father. "If I had to take a guess I would say it's a newborn who is responsible."

"What makes you say that" I asked curiously. He knelt down pointing to the two puncture holes in the guy's neck. "It's hard to see with an untrained eye but these wounds are beyond sloppy. I bet the blood was everywhere in the place he was really bitten. They must have drug him into this alleyway, hoping no one would find it."

"So you think that a newborn is around here somewhere draining unsuspecting mundanes? If that's the case, then we should arrange a stakeout" father said thinking. Maia looked at him "what are you thinking? That we just all walk around town looking for someone who's description we don't even know?"

"Sadly that's all we can do for now. We'll wait till tonight and then travel in groups of two. I'll walk around with Lily while Maia, you walk around with Quinton. He should be out of classes by tonight."

"What about me" I asked frowning. Father looked at me "I don't know if you should come along with this one. If there's a newborn vampire running around you could be putting yourself in great danger." I clenched my fists about to argue that he should give me a chance when Andrew stepped in front of me smiling. "If I'm his partner can he come? I promise I would not let him get hurt."

I was surprised to see Andrew jump to my defense. Normally everyone always agreed with my father when it came to my life being in danger. It was strange seeing someone actually arguing for my benefit. I looked at my father wondering if he would even consider it.

Father stroked his chin, thinking about it before sighing "as long as Andrew stays with you at all times then I will let you come tonight. Just please remember rules two and three." I nodded now beyond excited. I was finally going to get a chance to prove that I can help Downworlders just like he does.

Andrew clapped smiling "yay you and I are a team. We'll look around Brooklyn since that's where most vampires like to spend their time." I nodded "I actually happen to live in Brooklyn so that's perfect." "We will meet back here tonight then before spreading out" Father said setting a time.

* * *

"So you're really doing this Alexander? You're actually letting Max go with you tonight" Dad asked sounding shocked. Father nodded adjusting his gear and making sure he had all the weapons he needed. "Max is nineteen now so he deserves to have more responsibility. He's done with learning magic and you said he has gotten better when it comes to control so I don't see why it would be a problem."

"Actually a vampire had to convince him to let me go" I said smiling, ratting my father out. Father glared at me, looking like I betrayed him and dad nodded smiling "now that sounds more like you Alec. I'm surprised someone was able to convince you though." "He was charming" father said and left it at that.

I nodded not able to help but smile "he does seem pretty charming. He has these amazing green eyes and the most adorable little giggle. He's adventurous and determined. He isn't afraid to do what he wants and I wish I could be like that."

I looked over at my parents and blinked, confused when I saw the smirks on their faces. "What?" They glanced at each other before looking back at me. "You don't see the glisten in your eye when you talk about this boy. Do you maybe have a crush on him?" dad asked.

"What?! That may be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say dad. 'Have a crush on him' that's just ridiculous. I don't even know him so why would I have a crush on someone I don't know?"

Father shrugged "you don't make a habit of flattering people. You said he had amazing green eyes and an adorable giggle. I hate to break it to you, but that's what people say when they are crushing on someone." I frowned "it's not a crush. Besides, Ebony and I just broke up."

"You broke up half a year ago Max. It's okay to move on; no one will judge you if you do" Dad said frowning. I glanced away from them frowning as well. "Look, I'll admit that I think Andrew is cute and we have flirted before but that's all it was. Flirting."

"Usually people flirt because they want to see if more can come out of it" father said shrugging. I looked at him before looking at the time "it's almost eight. We should head over to the alley so we can get started on the patrol." "You're changing the subject" father sighed.

"He is right though. It's time for the two of you to be going" dad said looking at his wrist watch. He kissed my cheek before kissing father on the lips. "Both of you come home safe alright? I don't want to find one of you bleeding out on the street."

"We'll be fine" father said, caressing his cheek before heading out the door with me. I couldn't hold in my excitement as we made our way down the stairs. "This is so cool. It's so great to be able to walk down these steps with you and not have to stop at the door. You're really taking me with you."

We walked out the door before father stopped, looking back at me "don't get over excited Max. This is serious business and you need to be on your guard when dealing with newborn vampires. They don't like to talk, just attack." I nodded "I'll be on guard I promise."

"Do you remember the rules I set out for you? Rules Two and Three?" I sighed dropping my shoulders in annoyance "Don't use my magic weapons unless it's a life or death situation and don't try to take control of the group." Father nodded "Andrew is in charge so no going against him and trying to take the lead."

"I know father I heard you the first four times. Can we please just start heading to the meeting point so we can get this mission started? It won't make us look good if we show up late." Father nodded before turning and starting to walk away.

I followed him feeling curious about something. "You know, I asked you a question earlier and you never really answered it. You pretty much ignored me, as did everyone else." "What question would that be" father asked, not looking back at me.

"Andrew is a Daylighter, I understand that. What I don't understand is how he became a Daylighter. Uncle Simon said he became a Daylighter because he drank uncle Jace's blood, the blood of an angel. Are you telling me that Andrew somehow drank angel blood?"

Father looked back at me thinking before sighing and looking ahead again "It happened four years ago when Andrew was a newborn. He broke into a hotel and started draining the blood of everyone there. The Shadowhunters had no choice but to get involved. Jace, Simon, Isabelle Clary and I all circled him, keeping him from getting to anymore mundanes. We figured he would be too afraid to do anything but give up. He didn't give up though, he sprang at Jace and took a big bite out of his arm. The fang holes were deep and a lot of blood was lost."

I frowned walking faster so I could be walking side by side with him "so how come none of you killed him. Don't vampires who bite Shadowhunters get killed instantly?" Father nodded "normally but Simon stopped us. He said that Andrew couldn't help his hunger and he could tell that he didn't want to hurt anyone. He must have been right because seconds later the sun started rising and Andrew ran outside in an attempt to commit suicide. He was shocked when the sun hit his skin and nothing happened."

"So Lily took him in and he's been loyal to her ever since" I asked, wanting to know more and more about him. Father shrugged "I don't really know what happened between them. All I know is that one day he became a part of the small group Lily keeps around her. They're her most loyal clan members."

I frowned thinking all that over "Andrew must have gone through a lot. I wonder who bit him and how hard it was for him when he was a newborn." Father shrugged "we can never fully understand what it is vampires go through when they are changed. The only people who can understand are other vampires. Them and your uncle Simon."

I looked at father frowning "I heard about the time when uncle Simon was a vampire but I guess deep down I had a hard time believing it." Father shrugged "in my opinion I think it's a great thing that Simon was once a vampire. He has a point of view that no other Shadowhunter has. If he wasn't once a vampire, he wouldn't have become such an amazing Shadowhunter."

Father looked down frowning "and I know it sounds horrible to say this, but I'm thankful that he was a vampire back then. If Simon didn't give up his immortality and his memories to Magnus's father, then I would have lost him forever. We wouldn't have been able to adopt you and live the happy lives we know now. Michael and JJ wouldn't have been born either. In a way all our families are thanks to Simon's sacrifice."

"I never knew uncle Simon was so cool. He normally acts like he's no big deal compared to you or uncle Jace." He shrugged "that's just modesty. He's a big asset to our team and we're lucky to have him."

I thought that over for a moment before looking at Father again "that reminds me of something Michael said to me a long time ago. He said that the family wouldn't be able to thrive without me. I saved Michael and in doing that I stopped uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy from losing a child. Since Michael was alive to make friends with JJ it also saved him as well."

Father nodded "that is an impressive way of thinking about it." "Yeah but you could also make the argument that if I wasn't around, Michael would have been left with an adult who could have protected him." "True but that's not the case. You were around and you did save his life. That other option doesn't make you saving him any less heroic."

I shrugged stopping in front of the alley frowning "I wasn't able to protect Ebony. She got hurt because I wasn't smart enough to realize that the kid was a demon." "Anyone would have been fooled Max. You did save Ebony, she managed to get away and you fought until you couldn't fight anymore."

I frowned thinking about it before looking at him again "let's drop this. We have to focus on the mission right?" He nodded before walking into the alley where everyone else was waiting for us. Lily and Andrew were standing by the left wall while Maia and Quinton were standing on the right.

Quinton smiled seeing me "hey Max I didn't know you were coming." I shrugged "my father finally agreed to let me come. It's unbelievable I know." "We should get started" Lily said stepping up. "Andrew brought the mundane body back to the Dumort and like he thought it was the doing of a newborn. We need to catch him before anyone else gets hurt."

"We all know where we're going right" father asked, looking around at everyone. We all nodded and Andrew put his arm around my neck making me flush. "We're going to look around the Brooklyn area since that's where vampires like to hang out." "He's not traveling with you" Quinton asked, looking at my father.

He shook his head "I'm going with Lily. He should be fine with Andrew as long as he doesn't go off on his own and tries something reckless." "You know I'm right here" I said crossing my arms, looking at both of them. They both laughed as they all headed out of the alleyway.

I watched them go before looking at Andrew who still had his arm around me "I'm glad we're on the same team Max. I've been wanting to talk to you." He dropped his arm and started walking making me follow him from behind.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't kept in touch these last two years" I said watching his back. He shrugged and looked back at me smiling "it's no big deal. I'm used to people forgetting about me so it's alright." I frowned running up to stand next to him "I didn't forget about you. In fact, I've thought about you a lot throughout those two years."

Andrew glanced at me before smiling "really?" I nodded "a lot of things around me would remind me of you and I couldn't help but think about that night we spent together. It was one of the most fun nights of my life." He smiled wider "if you thought that was fun you should see me at my full power."

I laughed "oh that's right, you said that Quinton and I weren't on your level of excitement yet so you dialed it down for us. I wish I could say that I have more experience to be on your level but I'm afraid not much has changed for me." He shrugged "Guess we will have to see won't we? You have to go out with me this weekend so I can show you a really good time."

I felt my face flush "go out… like on a date?" He stopped walking and looked at me a little surprised "you have a girlfriend right? I may flirt but I don't date other peoples' boyfriends." I glanced away frowning "well… Ebony and I broke up about half a year ago."

Andrew frowned "that's awful. May I ask what caused you to break up?" I shrugged starting to walk again and he followed "we got attacked by demons and she realized that she couldn't handle the shadow world. She wanted me to choose between being a downworlder or being with her."

Andrew stopped walking again and when I looked back at him he was looking at the street with angry eyes and his fists were clenched. "Andrew… are you okay?" "That wasn't fair of her to do. How could she make you choose like that?" He seemed angry for me but something told me that this topic hit close to home for him. Maybe someone made him make a similar choice once.

I walked back over to him putting my hand on his shoulder "you don't have to be angry for my sake. Ebony and I made peace with each other before we broke up so everything's alright." Andrew glanced up at me looking slightly less angry "really?" I nodded "really."

He nodded looking away "sorry I overreacted there. I just… I hate people who make you choose between what you love and being with them. They say you're selfish for choosing what you love but it's really them who's being selfish by trying to keep you in a cage."

"You sound like you're speaking from personal experience. Did someone maybe try to make you choose between them and something you truly wanted?" Andrew frowned, looking slightly sad and it made me remember the night we met. I told him that I was in love with Ebony and he stared into his drink smiling sadly saying _'love is a precious thing. You don't want to let go of it too easily.'_

Is that what he did? Did he choose something over the love of his life and regrets it? "what happened? What did you choose over your love" I asked; curious. Andrew shook his head and started walking again smiling "we aren't close enough for that yet. I don't tell my life story to just anyone. You have to earn my trust first got it?"

I nodded smiling "I think I can manage that." He looked back at me smirking "it's not that easy you know. I may look approachable but I don't let just anyone be my friend."

Him saying friend made me remember what we were originally talking about. "So is us hanging out this weekend counting as a date?" He looked at me thinking about shaking his head "if you don't mind Max I want us to be friends first. Is that too much?"

I shook my head no "not at all. I don't mind being friends one bit." Andrew smiled "thanks. If our friendship grows then maybe things will become more serious between us. Like I said before, we have eternity so why rush things?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "You're my first ever immortal friend. Quinton is my only Downworlder friend unless you count the side of Dantes that's part fey." That caught Andrews attention "how many friends do you have?"

"I have four friends. One mundane, one werewolf, and two Shadowhunters." "Are the Shadowhunters nice to you" Andrew asked, starting to look around us since we made it to the Brooklyn area. I nodded, knowing I should start looking around too but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. "Darius is my Parabatai and Dantes is his boyfriend and a pretty good friend of mine."

Andrew stopped walking looking at me shocked "you're his Parabatai? How is that even possible?" "We went to a mundane tattoo place and got the Parabatai rune put on us. Then when it was done I said a spell that made us feel like Parabatai. It's not as strong as the real bond but it's still pretty amazing. It saved my life once."

"I thought you didn't want to act like a Shadowhunter anymore. You're a Warlock Max, you should be proud of that part of you too" Andrew said frowning. "I am very proud of that part of me. I know the last time I saw you I told you that I was going to try harder to be a Downworlder and I meant it. I just fell back into my routine of trying to be like my father."

"You're not just Alec's son you know. You are Magnus's son too. You are a mix of both of them so you should embrace both sides of you. You've embraced the Shadowhunter side but now it's time to do that for your warlock side" Andrew said starting to walk again.

I nodded walking beside him "I'm doing that now actually. The reason I wanted to come with my father on these missions is because I want to help Downworlders. I want to help my dad with High Warlock stuff but every time I try, someone tells me that I'm just a brat and I'm not what they asked for. It gets hard for me to keep trying when I hear that so much."

"I know how hard it is to get rejected over and over believe me. Even so, I bet it would mean a lot to your dad if you kept trying. Think about long term. Way into the future your father and Maia won't be here. The only ones who will be around to stand up for Downworlders are Lily, her clan, and you. You'll also be a lot stronger and more skilled with your magic. I'm sure you'll make a name for yourself just like your dad has, and people will be coming to you asking for magic help as well."

I thought about that for a moment before smiling at him "you're right. I won't get any stronger if I just give in and throw in the towel. I can help both my parents in my own way as long as I keep trying and never give up."

Andrew smiled at me before losing his smile looking around "did you hear that?" "Hear what" I asked looking around. Andrew walked over to an old boarded up convenient store that has been closed for years. "I think someone's in here" he whispered softly.

"It could be a homeless person" I said walking up to the building as well. He shook his head "the fact that you can't hear them means they move with speed and grace. It could be the newborn we're looking for." I bit my lip pulling out my phone "in that case we should call my father and see what he wants to do about it."

Andrew put his hand on my phone stopping me from making the call. "We don't know for sure that it is the newborn in there. Even if it is, wouldn't you want to prove you can take care of this without calling for advice or help?" I looked at him thinking that over "he might get mad if I don't call him… then again, rule number three was to listen to you" I said smirking.

He smirked back at me, taking his hand off of my phone "well then I say we go in there ourselves and figure out what this newborns problem is. The best outcome is to get them to join Lily's clan." "What's the worst outcome" I asked frowning.

Andrew pulled a couple boards off the window of the building, throwing it onto the sidewalk. "The worst outcome is we have to kill them. I rather not do that so let's leave that option as a last resort." I nodded in agreement, not wanting to kill anyone.

He looked at me "before we go in I have to prepare you for what you might see. Vampires come in all shapes and sizes. When they mature they are all pretty much the same but when they're newborns nothing matters but getting blood. It's the only thing driving you to move on. The second this newborn see's you they will want your blood. Don't get distracted or go easy on them. That newborn could rip you apart without a second thought."

I shivered at the thought of being ripped apart before shaking it off and preparing myself. Don't get distracted, don't show pity, and don't let your guard down. Those are the three things I needed to remember while fighting the newborn. I could do this.

"If you're ready then we will head in now" he said watching me. I nodded before going inside the building with him, using a small fireball to light our way through the darkness. The building wasn't very big on the inside. The most it had was five empty shelves and a counter where the cash register would have sat.

Andrew put his arm out in front of me stopping me and I looked at him confused before looking ahead, lifting my hand higher to make the room brighter. A small figure was sitting in the middle of the floor, curled up into a ball, shaking in terror. I froze when I noticed it was a little girl who couldn't have been older than nine years old. That's the same age as JJ.

"That's Michelle Green. She's been missing for a week now… the same amount of time all these attacks started" Andrew said frowning. I looked at him frowning "are you saying a vampire kidnapped this girl and turned her? Who would do something so cruel?"

"It's a lot more common than you'd think. Not all vampires that live in New York are a part of Lily's clan. There are rouges as well." I frowned looking back at the little girl. She looked up at us shaking, her hands on her head and her red eyes open wide. Crimson red tears were streaming down her little cheeks.

"Poor thing" I whispered softly, watching the horrible scene before me. "Remember what I told you. Don't show pity toward them. She is terrified and will think we are trying to hurt her. We need to precede with caution." I nodded looking back at the girl "right."

Michelle looked between us before her eyes stopped on the flame in my hand. She backed up terrified and I looked at the flame before closing my hand to extinguish it. "Max don't do that" Andrew yelled surprising me. The moment the flame went out the room went completely dark.

The next thing I knew something small came crashing against my stomach sending me flying across the room and crash through a wall that led to a breakroom. "Max are you alright" Andrew asked from the other room. A light flicked on right in time for me to see Michelle lashing out to take a huge bite of my neck. I reached my arm out quickly holding her by the forehead so she couldn't reach my neck.

She struggled to advance further, wanting with all her might to take a chunk out of my neck. In a flash Andrew appeared, kicking the girl in the side sending her tumbling across the room. "Did you really have to kick her that hard" I asked sitting up. "No mercy Max" he said, his fangs bared.

"Maybe you should show mercy Andrew. She's just a little girl" I yelled.

"That 'little girl' tried to rip your throat out Max. She's a newborn so she can't be taken lightly." "You were a newborn once too you know! You tried to kill mundanes in a hotel but my uncle Simon helped you. He gave you a chance so now you need to give her one."

Andrew looked at me frowning before looking back at Michelle who was now starting to stand up again. "Andrew please. She's just a little girl; she didn't ask for any of this to happen to her. She's all alone and scared and we need to help her."

Andrew looked back at her again looking lost in thought before sighing "fine, but at least stay on guard." I nodded standing up "I have an idea that might work. On my parents first date they fought against a newly changed werewolf. My dad used magic to calm her while my father tied her up."

"This isn't a werewolf though. This is a Newborn vampire who doesn't suffer from anger spells. You can't expect a calming spell to work on her." "It just might. It's like you said, she's terrified so calming her down might do the trick. Once she's calm we can talk to her and maybe take her to Lily."

Andrew looked at the girl again before sighing "fine, I'll take your lead on this. You better hold yourself accountable if something bad happens here." I nodded "I'm willing to take the blame."

Andrew nodded before using his vampire speed to run and grab the child. She saw him coming and as fast as lightning she got out of his way and did a few back flips until she was back in the main room and standing on top of a shelf. "Someone did gymnastics after school" I mumbled.

Andrew looked back at me "come on, start using that calming magic on her." I nodded, taking a deep breath before linking my fingers together and pulling them apart making a web of purple magic appear in my hands. Michelle leaned in, looking at the color before hissing and jumping to another shelf.

I thrusted both my hands out in front of me sending the magic web throughout the room. Once the magic reached Andrew he started to move around with it, letting it guide him where he needed to go. Even though we were in serious danger I couldn't help but admire how Andrew moved with my magic. He was swift and graceful, it almost looked like a dance.

Michelle must have been struck by his grace as well because she just sat on the shelf watching him move. When she noticed the magic getting closer to her she snapped out of it and quickly tried to move but it was too late. Andrew jumped up and grabbed her, crashing back to the ground with her in his arms.

She hissed and struggled to get out of Andrews' arms but he was holding her in a death grip. "Keep her like that Andrew. Don't let her go no matter what" I said before sending more of my magic to them. I prayed that it would work on her without effecting Andrew to the point that he would let her go.

Michelle thrashed and tried to claw at Andrews face until her little arms slowly stopped moving and dropped to her sides. Once I saw she was no longer a threat I dropped my hands, stopping my magic and I ran over to them. "That magic made me feel weird" Andrew said shaking his head to try to shake off the calmness. "Sorry" I said, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged before looking down at Michelle, gently rubbing her head "are you all calm now?" She looked around scared before looking at Andrew, bloody tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry…. I was so hungry I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just want to get home to my mom and dad."

I opened my mouth to comfort her but stopped when Andrew kissed her on the forehead and held her close to his chest. "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't go home anymore. You're a vampire now and that means we can't go back to our real families." Michelle looked up at him with wide, sad eyes "why not?"

Andrew frowned glancing away before looking at her again "they won't be able to accept what you've become. They won't understand how to help you or even know what to do for you. I know a really nice girl though who would love nothing more than to accept you into our family and make you one of us."

Her lip quivered "so… I can never see my mom and dad again?" Andrew took another moment to think about that before saying "you can see them from a far distance, but it's best that you never talk to them again. It would be better for them to think you died. It may seem mean to do to them but believe me It's a much kinder fate."

Andrew stood up, helping Michelle to her feet. "Now come on. You and I have someone important to meet. I promise you that you will love her and come to think of your fellow vampires as your new family."

* * *

I texted my dad to have everyone meet at the Dumort before Andrew, Michelle and I made our way there. Now we were standing in front of the rundown hotel waiting to the others to arrive. Andrew and I were standing together watching Michelle play with chalk on the sidewalk a couple feet away from us.

I watched her before looking at Andrew smiling "so we did it. We accomplished our first mission together. I say you and I make a pretty good team." Andrew nodded "I feel like this night would have went in a horrible direction without you there to help me Max so thank you."

I smiled liking being appreciated. "I hope I get to do this all the time. Though maybe next time I could work with my father." Andrew frowned slightly at that "you don't like working with me?" "Oh no it's not that. I loved working with you but I've never really gotten to see my father in action before. I want to see what he's like fighting under pressure."

Andrew nodded before looking up at the sky "that's understandable." I nodded before looking back at him "so… what you said to Michelle about her family being better off thinking she's dead. Is that true? Are they really better off thinking that?"

He stayed silent for a long moment before looking down at the ground "mundanes parents just can't possibly understand. They say they will love their child no matter what but once that child becomes a monster it's all over. They either freak out and call you the devil or they pretend you're imagining things and tell you you're losing your mind. It's better for Michelle not to have to live with either outcome."

He looked at me still frowning "you should understand. How do you think your mother felt knowing she was pregnant with you only to find out her baby had blue skin? Mundanes don't have hearts big enough to overlook something like that. There are rare cases where mothers of warlock children keep them and love them but even then they aren't completely unashamed."

"My dad said that my mom kept me for eight months. She could have killed me right away but she tried to take care of me. When she couldn't then she gave me to someone who would. My mother's heart may not have been big enough to love me fully but at least I know a sliver of her heart belongs to me."

I said that yet a small corner of my mind went back to the letter she had pinned on my blanket. The letter read _'who could ever love it?'_ Maybe my mother thought I was unlovable and thought that the warlock she gave me to would dispose of me or something. Still, if she never gave me away then I wouldn't have been able to meet the parents that do really love me.

I looked over at Andrew thinking before asking "once again you sounded like you spoke from personal experience. Did you try to go back to your family after being turned?" Andrew's eyes went blank, as if he was looking into the past before he closed them. "I hate my parents."

I frowned going to ask him why but got interrupted when my father called out to us. He walked up with Maia, Lily, and Quinton and I smiled at them before calling Michelle over. She looked up from her chalk drawing before nervously dropping the chalk and walking over to us.

Andrew put his hands on her shoulder before having her stand in front of Lily. "This is Michelle Green everyone. She was kidnapped a week ago and most likely was turned by her kidnapper. Michelle, this girl in front of you is Lily Chen the leader of the New York City vampire clan."

Lily smiled, getting to Michelle's level. "Hello Michelle, may I ask how old you are?" Michelle hesitated before saying "I'm nine."

I glanced over at my father seeing he was thinking the same thing I did about her being the same age as JJ. "I know all of this has been pretty scary and you feel bad about all the people you hurt. There's no need to be afraid though because if you join my clan you have a whole new clean slate. New family, new friends, and you know we don't have a lot of children in the Dumort so I bet everyone will treat you like a princess."

Michelle's eyes lit up at the thought of being treated like a princess. "Really" she asked in awe. Lily nodded before stroking her chin thinking. "Yeah but since you're having a fresh new start you should have a fresh new name. I usually don't give my members new names but since you're so young it seems only fitting."

She looked her over before smiling "I'm going to name you Blossom." Michelle blinked in confusion "why Blossom?" Lily smiled "because besides lilies, Japanese Cherry Blossoms are my favorite and I have a feeling you will be my new favorite clan member. Hence, I will name you Blossom. Do you like it?"

Michelle, or should I say Blossom nodded happily, loving the new name. Lily smiled wrapping her arms around her and pulling her against her chest. "I know becoming a vampire is scary but you won't have to worry. I'll help you figure out your hunger and treat you like the daughter I never got to have. You may have lost your real family but I promise you you'll love the family you gain."

She looked up at Andrew smiling "right Prancer?" I stared at Andrew and he looked away beyond embarrassed. I looked back at Lily asking "why did you call him that?" She smiled standing up and holding Blossoms hand. "I give all my favorite clan members nicknames. The ones who wear the leather jackets with the lily on the back are all named after reindeer. Since Andrew loves to dance I named him Prancer."

"Can we not call me that in public please" Andrew asked still not looking in my direction. If he could blush I bet his face would be red from ear to ear. "Oh don't be embarrassed" Lily said laughing, smacking him on the back. I smiled thinking an embarrassed Andrew was really cute.

I turned away from them letting them squabble and looked at my father. "Well… how did I do?" He stayed silent with a serious look on his face before he finally smiled "you used the same trick your dad and I used on our first date to calm down that werewolf girl." I nodded "I remembered the story and thought it could possibly work on a newborn vampire too."

He reached out running his hand through my hair smiling "you did a great job Max. You really proved yourself tonight and I'm proud of you." I smiled happy he praised me "will you bring me with you more often now?" He dropped his hand smiling "not all the time but yes I will include you more often."

I smiled satisfied with that answer "Let's go home. I'm tired and want to tell dad about everything that happened." Father nodded putting his arm around me and walking home with me.

* * *

"Sounds like you really helped out today Blueberry. I'm very proud of you for helping that poor girl" dad said smiling. We were sitting on the couch drinking tea and waiting for father to get out of the shower. No lights were on in the living room but a candle was lit on the coffee table.

"Thanks dad. It gave me a little of my confidence back after all those rejections your clients gave me." Dad frowned at that "I'm really sorry about that Max. Mundanes are picky and they like to get what they pay for." I shook my head "I understand that dad. That's why I'm going to work twice as hard on my magic so that I can prove to them that I'm just as helpful as you. I want to be just as amazing as you."

Dad smiled before ruffling up my hair "I have no doubt that you will be an amazingly powerful warlock. You have always shown great potential. Who knows, maybe one day you'll take the High Warlock of Brooklyn title away from me."

I shrugged looking into my tea "I still have a long way to go. If Andrew wasn't with me tonight I don't think it would have gone so smoothly." I looked back up at my dad and blinked seeing a smirk on his face. "What" I asked confused.

He shook his head still smirking "oh nothing, it's just the moment you said Andrew, your face turned a dark purple. You were totally blushing." "I was not" I protested but knew he wasn't lying. "I keep telling you it's okay to have a crush on someone else Max. You need to get out of the mindset that you're cheating on Ebony by moving on."

"I was in love with her dad. You can't just expect me to get over those feelings like they were nothing" I said looking back in my tea. Dad nodded "I know how that is but you also shouldn't put your love life on hold for too long. If you like Andrew then don't push those feelings aside, embrace them and go for it."

"He wants to be friends for now so I have time to warm up to the idea. Can we just leave it at that" I asked; frowning. He watched me for a moment before nodding and taking a sip of his tea.

I watched him wondering about everything Andrew said about Downworlders and Mundane parents. I never knew my mother and I have grown up in Endless amounts of love. I can't fully understand where Andrew and Blossom are coming from when it comes to your parents loving you and then not being able to love you anymore.

"Um dad… can I ask you a question about your parents" I asked watching for any sign that my question was unwelcome. Dad looked at me over the rim of his mug before he lowered it. "What about my parents?" "How did it feel thinking your parents loved you just to find out one day that they didn't?"

He was silent before asking "what brought this on all of a sudden?" I shrugged "The vampire girl wanted to go home but Andrew said it was better that they thought she was dead. He told me that the Mundane heart isn't big enough to truly love us Downworlders. There's obviously a backstory for him there but I didn't get to ask."

Dad glanced away sadly, thinking. "It's different for everyone. Both Catarina and my friend Ragnor had parents that loved them dearly. I wish I could say I was as lucky but I wasn't. My mother always told me she loved me but I always saw fear in her eyes."

He stayed silent before continuing. "My step father on the other hand never hid the fact that he thought I was a monster. He beat me a lot and called me Satins child. The last time I heard my mother say I love you she was straining to say it, as if it took all of her strength to get the lie out. An hour later I found her hanging to death in our barn. You can try with all your might to love someone, but forced love is crushing and deadly."

I frowned feeling horrible for making him have to relive such horrible feelings. "What do you think would have happened to me if my mother kept trying to raise me?" He shrugged "it's hard to say really. I can guarantee that it wouldn't have ended well though. Either you would have ended up dead, she would have killed herself, or worse you both would have been dead. Neither of you would be as happy as you are now."

"That file you have on her said she was happy. She has my fake father and ended up having real children with him. She's happy now and I'm happy for her but I also feel a little mad that she's able to get over the fact that she gave her kid away. Does that make me a bad person?"

Dad shook his head no "not at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure every adopted child feels this way at some point so it's perfectly normal."

I shrugged laying my head on the back of the couch and closing my eyes. "What did Andrew think when he suddenly lost his family? How can you be loved by someone for eighteen years and then have it all be stolen away from you? I don't even know what happened and I feel horrible for him."

Dad grabbed my mug putting it and his own on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around me and holding me like he used to when I was a child. I laid my head on his chest feeling the warmth of my childhood come flooding back to me. "Don't worry yourself too much over Andrews family. I'm sure when he's ready to tell you he will tell you so don't try to pry it out of him okay?"

I nodded struggling to keep my eyes open. I felt like I was seven years old again and was falling asleep on the couch with dad, waiting for father to come home from fighting demons. "You had a long day. You should sleep" dad said softly, watching me.

"I'm too tired to move" I said, fully shutting my eyes and wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled holding me slightly tighter "that's alright my little blueberry. You can stay here as long as you want." I smiled cuddling against his chest and dad pushed some of my hair back, kissing my forehead before whispering "never be afraid that we will stop loving you. Your father and I will always love you no matter what."

I sighed happily, falling asleep to those words that made me feel warm and safe.

* * *

 **You know once Alec got out of the shower and saw them sleeping on the couch that he took a picture with his phone. How could he not?**

 **I have some announcements! I won't be updating this story for the next couple weeks because I am participating in the 2016 Malec Week. After updating my other stories I will be taking a break to focus on the Malec week Stories. August 13th-19th I will be uploading a story everyday based off the theme for that day. I'm super excited for Malec week this year since I wasn't really able to do it last year. I was only able to write two stories for Malec week 2015 which are uploaded here and you all can go read those. I hope you all tune in everyday for Malec week and celebrate it with me! This will be a great week!**


	27. Not What I Had Planned

**It's so nice to go back to writing my stories after doing Malec week. Sadly I was hospitalized and couldn't finish Malec week. I will be finishing those One-shots though and uploading them in due time.**

 **it was so weird writing my first malec week one-shots calling Alec dad and Magnus papa. I caught myself calling Magnus papa a couple times while writing this chapter. I started writing this story way before they announced what it is Max calls his parents. I also started this way before Max had a middle name so in here his middle name is Raphael instead of Micheal.**

 **It was also nice writing for Rafael. I can't bring him into this story because 1.) he is older than max and there would be no point in the adoption, and 2.) Rafael doesn't fit in my vision for this story. I will be writing more one-shots with him though because I liked writing for him.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-Seven: Not What I Had Planned.

Max age: 19, Alec age: 39

Max Pov- "This always happens. Why does this always seem to happen? Every time I make some kind of fun plans with someone, the two of you are always there to ruin it" I said pacing my living room irritably.

My cousins Michael and JJ just sat on the couch watching me go back and forth until Michael spoke up. "It's not really our fault that we're here. I wanted to be left at the institute with JJ but dad said we're not old enough to be alone. You were the only option." I stopped walking, rubbing my temples "you are only eleven years old Michael."

"Exactly. I think Eleven is the perfect age to be allowed to stay home alone and watch over the Institute" He said crossing his arms. I shook my head "no not really. Something could happen and an adult wouldn't be there to help you." Michael snorted at this. "And I'm supposed to think that you're an adult."

I glared at him "I am an adult, brat. I'm nineteen so that makes me an adult." "You still live with your parents and you don't have a job. I don't think you're an adult" he said shrugging.

"I'm sure you'll still live with your parents when you're my age and just because I don't have a job doesn't mean I'm a kid. I'll have you know that I have been helping both my parents a lot with their work." I've only worked with father once to catch a new born vampire and every time I try to help my dad, his clients turn me away but he didn't need to know that part.

"What were the fun plans you made tonight" JJ's small voice asked looking up at me. I always figured he would grow out of this quiet, stoic personality but it seemed like it was here to stay. Not that I minded. I liked JJ and his sister Jocey way better than my annoying other cousin.

"A friend invited me to spend time with him tonight" I said shrugging. They were both silent for a moment before Michael smirked. It was never a good thing when Michael Lovelace-Lightwood smirked like that. "Was this 'friend' your boyfriend?"

"What?! No! We're just friends" I yelled glaring at him. This just seemed to make the punk smirk more. "Your face is all purple from blushing. Admit it, this guy's your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend. We're just friends for now and he was going to take me around the city today. Now I have to call him and cancel because I have to babysit two brats." "You said 'for now'. Does that mean you want to be his boyfriend" JJ asked; looking up at me.

"Oh not you too. Both of you stop it. This conversation is over okay? What do you want for dinner" I asked; moving into the kitchen.

Michael looked at JJ, obviously going to let him choose what it is we eat. JJ seemed to be thinking it over but his attention was pulled away when the apartment buzzer rang. "Who's here" Michael asked jumping off the couch and running to the speaker. I moved ahead of him and shoved him away before he could hit the talk button.

"You don't know who that could be Michael. Children shouldn't answer doors." Michael glared crossing his arms "I keep telling you I'm not a child." I got to his level smiling "as long as you have to look up at me to meet my eyes, I will consider you a child."

I flicked him in the forehead before standing up and pushing the talk button. "Lightwood-Bane residence. Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood and High Warlock Magnus Bane are currently out. What can I help you with?"

A familiar giggle answered me and I felt my face explode in heat. "You sound so professional" Andrews voice said still giggling. I stupidly kept my finger on the button in silence. I didn't know what to say.

"It's kind of cold out here Max. Aren't you gonna let me in" He asked. I wanted to make a smart comment about the cold not being able to affect the vampires but for some reason I couldn't speak. How was I supposed to be friends with Andrew when that stupid adorable giggle makes me melt into a puddle?

Michael rolled his eyes before smacking my hand off the button and pushing it. "You can come up" He said before pushing the button to let him in. I glared down at him "hey you don't know who that is. That could have been someone dangerous and you just let them in.

He shrugged "I'm guessing from the stupid look on your face that it's your 'friend'" He said, putting air quotes on the word friend. I rolled my eyes at this before taking a deep breath and opening the front door. Andrew was standing there smiling. His green eyes shown bright and he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray T-shirt, and his leather jacket on top.

"You gonna let me in Max" he asked smiling. I nodded moving aside and letting him walk in. He looked around my flat before looking down seeing Michael standing there. "You must be the boyfriend that's 'just a friend' for now."

I glared down at him, willing myself not to catch him on fire to shut him up. Why must this brat always make things hard for me? Andrew didn't seem to mind it though. He just smiled and shook his hand "Andrew Sylvan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Michael Lovelace-Lightwood and over there on the couch is my cousin Jonathan Herondale the second. We all just call him JJ though." Andrew looked at JJ obviously not noticing him before. JJ was good at staying quiet and blending in to his surroundings. Sometimes I turn around and jump when I see him suddenly standing by me. Once when I asked him how long he's been standing there he told me a whole hour.

Andrew looked over JJ as if trying to determine how to approach him. Once he seemed to figure it out he moved over to the couch and crouched down in front of JJ so they were on eye level. "It's nice to meet you JJ. I heard a lot of great things about you."

JJ seemed surprised but honestly I was surprised as well. "Who told you about JJ?" He stood up again smiling at me "Simon Lovelace. We see each other from time to time and he always tells me great things about his son, niece, and nephews. Including you Max."

That surprised me even more. I wasn't aware that my uncle made a habit of talking about me to people. At least I was considered part of the family.

"So I take it that our plans are being postponed" Andrew asked looking around. I nodded sighing "yeah sorry. Some big meeting is happening in Alicante and all our parents were made to go. Of course instead of letting me come to the meeting, I'm stuck babysitting."

Andrew put his hands in his leather jacket shrugging. "Us low ranked Downworlders don't really get to go to things like that. Lily ended up going so I should have known your parents would go too." I nodded "so maybe we can hang out next weekend?"

"Why wait till next weekend when you can hang out now. Have him help you watch us like you usually make your other friends do" Michael said shrugging. I looked down at him glaring. "Andrew is a new friend. I can't just ask him to help babysit a brat like you."

"I would love to help you Max. I love kids and it's been awhile since I babysat. You should have told me about this sooner. I would have brought blossom with me."

I frowned at that, looking at him. "Is blossom stable enough to be around normal people" I asked. He nodded "she has amazing control for her age and Lily is doing such a good job teaching her. Lucas is watching her tonight so she is being supervised while Lily is gone."

"Who's Lucas" I asked, never hearing that name before. Andrew smiled "he's a member of the clan. He wears this leather Jacket which means he's one of Lily's most trusted members. He and I are pretty good friends."

I don't really know why but the mention of this Lucas guy made a hot pit of jealousy form in my stomach. I wasn't going to be 'that guy' was I? The kind of guy who gets jealous every time the person I like talks to someone else. We're just friends so this shouldn't even be a problem for me.

"So… you were going to make us dinner" Michael said looking up at me. I blinked, trying to get myself out of my head before I nodded and looked at him "did you decide what you wanted?" He shrugged "I was leaving it up to JJ." JJ looked at all of us before saying "I want pizza."

I nodded "okay I'll conjure one up right now. Just don't tell my father." JJ shook his head "I want us to make a pizza." Andrew smiled "oh that sounds like a lot of fun. I haven't made a pizza in years."

I looked at Andrew surprised "you know how to make pizza?" He nodded "it's pretty simple. I think it would be fun for all of us to make pizza's together." I nodded smiling "pizza it is then." We all walked into the kitchen and I used magic to conjure up all the ingredients we needed.

"How about we all make our very own personal mini pizza's. When I was little my grandmother would make these with my sister and I. It was always a lot of fun" Andrew said smiling.

I looked over at Andrew asking "you have a sister?" He lost his smile before quickly getting it back. "yep I do. In fact, she's my twin sister… she's a lot smarter than me though. She was the star of our family."

I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like that should be the end of that conversation. "Right well grab some dough and show us what to do." He nodded grabbing some dough and kneading it in his hands before laying it out on the table and spreading it until it was in the shape of a small circle. Michael and JJ watched him closely; JJ needing to stand on his tiptoes to see over the countertop.

"You make the dough into a small circle like this. After that we grab as much tomato sauce you want and spread it over the dough. Normally you put the cheese on and then the toppings but my grandmother always loved doing it different. We would put all the toppings on the inside of the pizza before smothering it in cheese."

He grabbed some sausage, pepperonis, and mushrooms before taking three different kinds of shredded cheese and sprinkled it all over the pizza until all the toppings were hidden. Michaels eyes lit up in delight "I wanna try next." He grabbed some dough, trying to knead it in his hands but it was sticking to his fingers.

Andrew knelt down and helped him get his fingers unstuck before showing him the proper way to do it. He then grabbed some more dough and put it in JJ's hands directing him on how to knead it as well. I couldn't help but stand there and watch Andrew with the kids. He was so patent with them and he seemed like a babysitting natural.

"You're turn Max" Andrew said putting some dough in my hands. Our fingers brushed as he did this and I could swear I felt electricity. I ignored the feeling and started kneading the dough, making it get stuck in my hands. Andrew giggled before grabbing my hands and helping me do it the right way.

I felt my face flush when he grabbed my hands. His hands were cold as ice but I felt nothing but warmth go through me as we kneaded the dough together. The feeling was short lived though as Andrew let me go and had me put the dough on the table to shape it. I watched him move over to Michael to see his progress out of the corner of my eye before focusing on my work.

Once my dough was shaped I looked over at JJ seeing him stare blankly at his dough. "What's up? You're the one who wanted to make pizzas yet you're just standing there staring at it. Don't you know what you want to put in it?"

JJ looked at me before looking back at his pizza, shaking his head no. Andrew looked at him thinking before smiling "Oh I have an idea. How about we make dinner into a game?"

"A game" Michael, JJ and I all asked at the same time.

Andrew nodded "we'll play some Pizza Roulette. My sister and I used to play it with my cousins. My grandma would make different pizza's and we wouldn't know what ingredients were inside. It could be an all meat pizza or an anchovy one."

"Ewe gross" Michael said sticking out his tongue. JJ scrunched up his nose in silence, also thinking it was gross. Andrew smiled "yeah that one was always gross but that's the fun of the game. Not knowing what you're going to bite into."

"I don't know…" Michael said thinking about wither or not he wanted to play a game like this. Andrew watched him before smirking "oh I understand. This is a grown up game after all. I wouldn't expect a child to want to take a risk."

Michael crossed his arms "I am not a child. I'm Eleven. That's practically an adult." Andrew smiled "well then being 'practically an adult' you wouldn't mind playing this game then. Like I said before, only adults play this fun game."

Michael bit his lip battling with himself on wither he wanted to be an adult or refuse to play the game. Finally, he smiled putting an arm around JJ. "We accept your challenge." Andrew smiled shoving us all out of the kitchen.

"Great, I'll get started making the pizza's you all wait out in the living room." JJ looked up at him "aren't you playing?" Andrew shook his head no "I'm a vampire so I can't eat mundane food. I'll be the cook and also the ref. Stay in the living room and no peaking."

He went back into the kitchen and I watched him before looking at the boys "how about I put a movie in?" Michael smiled "Can we watch _Star Wars_? Dad and I were going to watch it together but he had to go to the meeting." I sighed going over to my dad's huge movie collection "Which one?"

Michael ran over excitedly and grabbed the one he wanted to watch. I popped it in before sitting on the couch with them. JJ cuddled close to me before looking up at me "I like Andrew." "You do" I asked; looking down at him.

Michael nodded smiling "he seems like a lot of fun. He speaks fondly of his mundane family so he will obviously love spending time with your family." I shrugged looking at the TV, thinking about that. "My father already knows him so that's one down I guess."

I had to wonder about Andrews mundane family though. He looked like he was fond of the memories he talks about yet when he's talking about it all I can see is sadness in his eyes. I can't tell if he misses his family or if it's a completely different kind of sadness all together.

Andrew said he would tell me his life story after he got to know me better. Dad also told me that I shouldn't rush him into telling me. He said a Downworlders past is their own and it's none of anyone else's business. One of my worst qualities though is the fact that I'm nosy.

Andrew came out into the living room smiling "The Pizzas are cooking. What are we doing until they're done?" Michael looked up at him smiling excitedly "we're watching _Star Wars_."

I thought about suggesting that we do something else. Andrew was in a biker gang. He went around town causing mundanes trouble and loved going out to party. There was no way someone as cool as him would want to just sit around watching some nerdy movie.

"Oh I love _Star Wars_. I haven't seen that in years" Andrew said dropping down next to me on the couch. I looked at him shocked. "You like _Star Wars_?"

He nodded smiling "I love it. Lucas and I used to watch it together all the time. He wasn't always named Lucas; he just chose that name because George Lucas is his favorite person. We already have a George in our clan though so Lucas was the next best thing."

I frowned not liking that this Lucas person was being brought up again. There were five members in Lily's group of people she trusted. He must have more friends than just this one guy. I was obviously jealous but what right did I have to be? Andrew and I were just friends.

"My dad wanted to give me a _Star Wars_ related name but there aren't any Shadowhunter names that fit" Michael sighed. "He could have done it with your middle name" Andrew suggested. Michael shook his head no "They gave me the name Michael Jordan Lovelace-Lightwood."

Andrew blinked confused. "He named you after the basketball player?" Michael shook his head no "I'm named after my grandpa's Parabatai. My middle name is from one of my dad's friends who died in the Dark War. He was a Werewolf named Jordan Kyle."

I heard a lot about Jordan Kyle from both my uncle Simon and Maia. He used to protect uncle Simon when he was a Daylighter. The New York Vampire Clan along with some other people wanted him dead so he needed the protection. Maia on the other hand dated Jordan and she didn't say much about their relationship. Just that he played a big role in her becoming a werewolf.

Andrew looked at JJ "how about you? What's your full name squirt?" JJ shrugged slightly, saying "Jonathan William Herondale." Andrew smiled "William huh? Why William?"

"It was in honor of his godmother Tessa Gray. She used to be married to Will over a hundred and so years ago" I said shrugging. Andrew nodded before smiling up at me. "You're turn Max."

"You want to know my middle name" I asked. He nodded "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I thought this was a pointless conversation but a part of me wanted to know Andrew's middle name. Knowing his middle name was small, but it was still me learning something new about him.

"My middle name is Raphael. Maxwell Raphael Lightwood-Bane. It's a mouthful I know." Andrews smile grew. "So you were named after the old clan leader of the New York vampires? Lily is always talking about him. She really admired him."

"My dad and him were friends… well actually I don't know what they were. He talks fondly of Raphael but at the same time he makes him sound like a brat. My dad always says that about his friends that make fun of him though so it's hard to tell if he means it."

Andrew laughed "your dad sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait to meet him someday." I smiled happy that he wanted to meet my dad. "Well I told you my middle name. Now it's time for you to tell me yours."

A ding noise came from the kitchen and Andrew stood up "oh would you look at that? Sounds like the pizzas are finished. I'll go bring them out here and we can start the game." He walked into the kitchen and I pouted watching him leave without telling me his middle name.

"I think you just got played" Michael said with a snort. I glared at him before looking back at Andrew when he walked back into the living room. He had a huge tray of mini pizza's in hand and he set them on the coffee table. I paused the movie before we all got off the couch and sat around the table, looking over the pizzas.

"The rules of the game are fairly simple. I will have each of you eat a mini pizza and you have to finish the whole thing. If you are unable to finish the pizza or throw it up, then you are out" Andrew explained looking at all of us.

Michael frowned looking at the pizzas, not able to tell what was what. "On second thought… I don't know if I want to play this game." Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were an adult." "I am an adult" Michael protested.

Andrew shrugged "you know if you played this game with us then it would be the ultimate proof that you're an adult. If you chicken out, then you're nothing but a little kid. You don't want us to see you as a kid, do you?"

Michael shook his head no and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. Andrew was really good at taming Michael. I thought It was impossible but he's doing it fairly easily. Andrew nodded handing him one of the pizza's before handing one to JJ and another to me.

"Remember you have to eat the whole thing no matter what flavor it is. If you spit it out, refuse to eat it, or throw it up then you are out" He said sitting back and watching us. I looked down at my pizza before looking at JJ. "Are you okay with playing this? We didn't really ask you."

JJ nodded looking over the pizza with his usual blank stare. If anyone could win a game like this, I'm sure it's him.

"Okay, on your mark. Get set. Go" Andrew cheered pushing a timer on his cellphone.

Michael, JJ, and I all took a bite at once. The taste of chili peppers and jalapeno hit my tongue making my eyes water. It was so damn hot but I couldn't spit it out. I had to prove to Andrew that I could do fun things like this.

I swallowed my first bite feeling it scorch my throat on the way down. I glanced over at Michael and JJ to see how they were doing but neither of them seemed too bothered by what they got. By the way Michael was chewing I had to assume his was something crunchy. JJ on the other hand was chowing down on his, finishing in seconds.

Andrew hit the timer smiling "JJ is in first place. Who will be in second" He asked looking at Michael and I. I watched him before looking over at Michael glaring at him. I wasn't going to get beat by this little brat. Michael looked just as determined to beat me as well and we both started munching down on our pizzas.

The peppers burned throughout my mouth but I ignored them, just shoving as much in my mouth as I could without choking. Michael put more in his mouth also but it seemed the more he ate, the harder it was for him to chew. The chance of him choking worried me a bit but I ignored it, knowing that if he did choke I could use magic to get the food out.

I finished my last bite of pizza seconds before Michael did making me laugh at him in victory. Andrew smiled at me before looking at the others. "Okay, what flavors did you all have?"

Michael shook his head "I'm not really sure about mine. All I know is that it was really crunchy." Andrew smiled at that "I made a pizza with salsa for the sauce and it had nacho chips in it." "It tasted surprisingly good" Michael said shrugging.

Andrew looked at me next "what one did you have Max?"

I licked my lips that now felt numb from all the heat. "Mine was Chili peppers and jalapeno. Very hot but tasted great as far as I could tell. The good news is my tongue is numb so that the rest of the pizzas should be a breeze. I won't be able to taste them."

Andrew closed his eyes laughing at what I said. I didn't think anything could be cuter than his sweet giggle but I was proven wrong when a small snort escaped his mouth. He stopped laughing when he heard it, glancing away from me. I'm sure if he could blush he would be big time.

I smiled at him thinking everything he did was adorable and he shouldn't feel embarrassed by it. I didn't tell him any of that though. Instead I looked over at JJ asking "what did you have?"

He just shrugged "I had a desert pizza. The sauce was melted chocolate and there were marshmallows and crush up gram crackers in it." "So a s'more pizza" I said before looking at the other pizzas. There were six left which meant two more rounds.

"You all ready for the next round" Andrew said, no longer looking embarrassed and was now handing out the next round of pizza's. I glanced at the pizzas thinking that the game was most likely rigged so I would have the worst pizza, Michael would have one that's bad but not too bad, and JJ would have the easy ones. Andrew was being considerate of what he thought the kids could handle and I appreciated that.

I grabbed my second piece and braced myself before biting into it. I was expecting something horrible like anchovies or some weird combination. Instead it just tasted like a normal sausage and bacon pizza.

I looked over at Michael and JJ wondering, if I got such a good pizza then what did they get? Michael had a face of disgust but he still chewed and swallowed. JJ was the same as ever. Just chewing with that blank poker face of his.

I finished off my pizza and licked my fingers smiling. "You know how to make a great pizza Andrew" I said smiling at him. I smiled at me before looking at the kids seeing they finished. "I'm going to guess that I had the dud" Michael said sticking out his tongue.

"I had just normal sausage and bacon pizza" I declared happily. I was surprised that my theory of Andrew rigging the game was wrong. It showed that he respected my cousins and knew they could handle playing the game for real.

"I had pineapple. I can't stand pineapple" Michael said sticking out his tongue. I frowned at that. Pineapple wasn't much of a dud.

If that's the one Michael had, then what did JJ eat? He didn't seem to be eating anything gross. "What did you have JJ" I asked curious now.

He shrugged "I tasted a lot of things. Hot sauce, anchovies, peppers, and I think some mayo."

Michael and I both covered our mouths, the very thought of eating that making us both want to be sick. Andrew laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I may have gone a little overboard with making that one as gross as possible."

Michael wrapped his arm around his stomach before moving his hand away from his mouth frowning at JJ. "How did you eat that with such a straight face?" JJ shrugged "it tasted fine to me." That response just made Michael and I gag again, covering up our mouths. JJ really was an amazing human being.

"Max finished first but I think I'm going to make JJ the winner of this round. He took that pizza like a pro" Andrew said smiling at him before setting the remaining pizzas in front of us. I nodded agreeing with him. Eating that alone should win him the entire game.

I took a deep breath before looking down at my final pizza. It could either be delicious or it could be worse than the one JJ just ate. The fact that I could have been the one to eat that in itself makes me feel sick. I would hope there was nothing worse than that pizza.

Michael, JJ and I all picked up our pizza's and bit into them. I was surprised once again to find out that I had a normal pepperoni pizza. Once the nerves in my stomach calmed down I ate the pizza thinking it tasted like heaven in my mouth. I meant it when I said Andrew knew how to make the perfect pizza.

"What did you guys have" Andrew asked smiling at us.

All at once we announced "pepperoni." We all looked at each other confused before looking at Andrew for an explanation. He was still smiling, looking at the three of us. "That was your actual dinner. I thought since this was supposed to be what you guys were dining on tonight that I should make a good batch."

Michael smiled "well that piece was the best one yet. Where did you learn to cook like that? Your grandmother?"

Andrew smiled "well my grandmother made these with me but I never really paid attention to how she made them. My first boyfriend… never mind. I guess I just picked it up somewhere" he said losing his smile slightly. Michael and JJ didn't seem to notice his change in mood but I did.

I stood up grabbing the tray and plates we used. "I'll go do the dishes. How about you two finish watching the movie" I said looking at Michael and JJ. They both nodded getting on the couch and pushing play on the movie.

I made sure I had everything before moving into the kitchen and putting the plates and tray into the sink. I looked around out of habit before snapping my fingers making everything come alive. The sink turned on by itself and soap poured itself into the water before a sponge came alive and started cleaning the plates I had floating in the air.

"That's one way to do dishes" Andrew voice said from behind me, surprising me so much that my magic almost dropped the plates. I refocused on them though making them stay in the air. Once I saw that my magic was doing its job, I turned around smiling at Andrew. "Don't tell my father about this alright?"

He nodded moving over to one of the counters and hopping up to sit on it. He crossed his legs watching my magic work before smiling at me. "I hope that game wasn't too hard on the three of you." I shook my head no "no, but that one you made JJ just sounded awful. I would have definitely thrown that one up."

Andrew laughed slightly "yeah sorry about that. My sister and I always tried to 'out gross' each other. I guess I got a little bit too into it. I'm sorry little JJ got stuck with it."

I shook my head "to be honest I think it's a good this JJ got it. That kid might be the only person in the world who could handle such an… interesting combination." Andrew nodded smiling "he took it like a pro. I was so impressed."

I nodded leaning on the counter next to him. "So… one of your boyfriends taught you how to make pizza" I asked, guessing from what he was starting to say in the living room. Andrew lost his smile and glanced away. "Yeah… it was back when I was still mundane. His family owned a pizza joint."

I was a little shocked that he told me so easily. It proved that he was getting comfortable around me and I was happy about that. I wanted him to be able to trust me with his past. "What was this boyfriend like" I asked, seeing how far I could push.

Andrews beautiful bright eyes turned dull suddenly, as if he was looking far into the past. I frowned not liking the sad look on his face. Whatever he was remembering, it wasn't good. "I really don't want to talk about it" he said softly.

I nodded understanding, and decided to change the subject. "I guess we have to reschedule our weekend of wild fun for another time huh?" Andrew looked up into my eyes for a silent moment before smiling slightly. "Maybe at some point. I actually like doing things like this with you Max. it's nice to know I can have fun just slowing down and enjoying myself."

I smiled "well I'm happy you have fun when you're around me. I'm pretty boring compared to you." Andrew shook his head, looking over at the dishes magically cleaning themselves. "You are far from boring Max Raphael Lightwood-Bane."

"That reminds me. You never told me your middle name. You said you would tell me yours if I told you mine. You know mine now so it's time to keep your end of the bargain" I said smirking at him.

"I suppose a deal is a deal. You have to promise not to laugh though" he said smiling cheekily.

He leaned in close to me, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered "Andrew Diol Sylvan."

I blinked a couple times, biting my lip trying not to laugh but it was just so hard. I tried to hold in the laughter but it was no use. I burst out laughing hugging my stomach. Andrew pouted angrily before pushing me over with his foot, making me fall on the kitchen floor.

I looked up at him, watching as he glared down at me. I thought I was going to be in big trouble but my panic lessoned when he lost his glare and started to laugh too. "How mean. I told you not to laugh and you do it anyway. It can't be helped though; my middle name is funny."

I smiled up at him before getting back on my feet. "Lily said vampires have the option to change your name right? Why didn't you change your name? I doubt you would give yourself a middle name like that."

Andrew stopped laughing, glancing away awkwardly now. I cursed myself, mad that I keep stepping on these landmines. I wanted to get to know Andrew but it seemed I was asking all the wrong questions.

"I guess…" Andrew began, once again gaining my attention. "I guess I just wasn't ready for Andrew Sylvan to die. I was born and raised here in New York. Anyone from my mundane life could hear my name or see my face and know that I'm still alive. Even so I don't care. I didn't want to die so as far as my parents or anyone else knows, I ran away."

"What would you do if someone from your mundane life saw you" I asked curious. He shrugged "say they have the wrong person. I'm not supposed to be eighteen anymore so maybe they will believe me… then again my family never believes the things I tell them."

His voice sounded spiteful when he said that. Like his family did something or said something that hurt him in some way. "You told Blossom it was better her family thought she was dead, yet your family just thinks you ran away. What was it like for you to leave them like that?"

Andrew stayed dead silent for a little while. The silence was so long that I thought he wasn't going to answer me at all. Finally, he said "I didn't abandon them. They were the ones who chose to abandon me."

I stared at him in silence, wondering what he meant by that. Did his parents find out he was a vampire and kick him out like uncle Simons mom did? If that was the case, then they wouldn't think Andrew ran away. What was it then? How did they abandon him yet thought he ran away from them?

I wanted to ask him that very question but stopped when I heard the front door open. The voices of my parents, aunts, and uncles filled the living room telling me that everyone was home. I quickly flicked my wrist making my magic stop working on the dishes before anyone could walk in and see it.

Andrew jumped off the counter smiling slightly at me. "Lily should be back too. I should head back to the Dumort and make sure everything at the meeting went well." I nodded "I'll walk you to the door."

We walked into the living room and the first person I saw was my father smiling at me. "Hey Max, how was watching the kids?" I shrugged "it was fun since Andrew helped me out." Michael smiled up at uncle Simon and aunt Isabelle. "We played a game with pizza. It was so much fun… yet gross."

Andrew smiled ruffling up his hair "I had fun playing with you both. I hope we get to do it again sometime soon." He waved at me and saluted my father before walking out of the apartment to head home.

I watched him go, lost in thought before the sound of cooing and laughing grabbed my attention. I looked over toward aunt Clary and smiled seeing my beautiful one-year-old niece Jocey, named after her grandmother Jocelyn. She was reaching out to me wanting me to pick her up and hold her.

I did as she wanted, taking her out of aunt Clary's arms and holding her tight. "How's my beautiful princess tonight? Did you have fun spending time with your grandpa Luke?" I would have watched her but her grandparents wanted some time with her. They wanted time with JJ as well but of course JJ wanted to stay with Michael and I was watching Michael.

Jocey was nothing like JJ. The complete opposite in fact. She was bubbly and smiling all the time. She rarely ever cries or has a tantrum, not that JJ has tantrums. They're both well behaved children that were born with loads of angel blood. Jocey was definitely a little angel.

"Luke said she was great. How was JJ? Did cause you any trouble?" Her and uncle Jace always asked me that but they always knew what the answer was. JJ never got in trouble unless Michael led him into it. "They were both very well behaved. How was your meeting?"

"Long and a huge waste of my time" dad said plopping down on the couch with his arms crossed." I watched him before looking at father "what's with him?" Father sighed rubbing his temples "we've been trying to make orphanages for Downworlders get approved but of course, the clave is pushing back."

I frowned at this. "How come? There are hundreds of downworlder children that need places to stay. Mundanes that can't handle having warlocks will bring them there instead of killing them. A lot more Downworlders will live if these orphanages exist."

Dad snorted, picking up our very old cat Chairman Meow and petting him. "that's the whole problem." I looked at him frowning "what do you mean?" Father looked at him "Magnus the Clave said they would consider it." Dad stood up obviously pissed, making the tabby cat slip onto the cushion. "You know as well as I do Alexander that these orphanages are a threat to them. It's like Max said, more warlocks will live if these places exist. The Clave is afraid of being out numbered and over thrown."

"So they'll let innocent warlock children die just so we stay little in numbers" I asked feeling sick. It just wasn't right. So many warlocks die every day because mundanes can't handle raising them. My father thought up the idea of the orphanages to save their lives. It was an amazing plan but it's obvious that the Clave will never approve it.

They like it better that there is only a handful of warlocks left in the world. Warlocks are people too. We have souls and feelings and we deserve to live just like anyone else does. Just because our fathers are demons doesn't mean we ourselves are demons. It's just not fair.

I was fuming. Hating the Clave and everything they stood for. I wanted to explode but the feeling subsided when I felt my father's gentle soft hand run through my hair. I felt myself calming down before I looked into father eyes frowning saying "it's not fair."

Father ran his fingers through my hair for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "I know it's not fair Max. Just thinking about the possibility that you could have been killed instead of given a chance to live with us hurts me. Other warlock children deserve the chance that you got and I won't stop fighting until they get that chance."

He let go of me, looking at everyone else seriously. "I thought the Clave joining with Downworlders would help erase the divide between us all. That's not the case though. We're still put in different groups, Shadowhunters still the top of the chain. It's not right but it's how the world works."

"I refuse to think that way though. Downworlders deserve just as much as Shadowhunters. When Shadowhunter children lose their parents, they are brought too other Shadowhunters to be raised. When a Downworlder child loses their parents, they are left to fend for themselves unless they are lucky to live in a pack. It's not right and I will fix it one way or another."

A shiver went up my spine at my father's words. I've never seen him be so serious before. This was the serious Shadowhunter side of him that I rarely get to see. It was amazing to witness.

Dad stood with father smiling before wrapping his arms around him tightly, whispering things I couldn't hear into his ear. I watched him thinking before looking outside frowning. The Orphanages need to happen. The lives of thousands of Downworlder children; especially warlocks, depends on it.

If anyone can do it. I know my parents can.

I know Alec Lightwood can.

* * *

 **I'm sure the orphanage thing is kind of sudden but I have been trying to find a way to fit it into the story and this seemed to be the only time i could. It's not a huge important part of this story but it is important to keep in mind.**


	28. Regret, Fear, and Joy

**Warning, this chapter gets a little intense. All of Max's dirty laundry is being hung out to dry! I feel like the slight creepiness in this chapter is fitting for the Halloween season.**

 **This is a Max and Magnus chapter which makes me super excited. I feel like we don't have enough of those.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-Eight: Regret, Fear, and Joy

Max Age: 20, Alec age: 39 (for now)

Max Pov- "Max… wake up sleepy head. It's a very important day" my father's voice whispered in my ear. I could feel his weight fall on my bed as he reached out and ran his fingers through my hair. I grumbled pulling my blanket further up over my shoulders. "Five more minutes."

Dad laughed from the doorway. "We were nice enough to let you sleep in till noon. If we let you go, you'll sleep through your entire birthday." I opened my eyes remembering that today was my twentieth birthday.

I sat up quickly, smiling at father. "it's my twentieth birthday" I said excitedly. Father laughed before holding out a small box to me "here's your first gift of the day." I took the box looking it over before opening it and freezing.

Inside in a blanket of red velvet was my very own Lightwood family ring. I took the ring out of the box looking at it closely, noticing there was something different about this ring than fathers. It wasn't just an L but it said LB. The flames around it also had a bluish outline to it, making it shine in the light.

"I got this personally made for you. Your very own Lightwood-Bane ring. If you ever fall in love and want to be with someone forever you can give them that ring. That or you can hand it down to any children you may adopt someday. Do you like it?"

I glanced over at the Lightwood ring on my dad's finger. Father gave it to him the day they got engaged and he hasn't taken it off since. Tears stung at my eyes as I slipped the ring on my finger. "This is amazing father. Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He laughed slightly before hugging me back smiling. "Make sure you take extra good care of it okay?" I nodded letting him go and looking down at the ring again. It really was beautiful.

"You get me anything" I teased looking at my dad. He smiled crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. "My present will come in due time. First let's go have some breakfast. I made all your favorites."

"And by made, he means he conjured up all your favorites" father sighed standing up. I laughed getting up as well. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you both out there." They nodded and walked out of the room, father closing the door behind him.

I looked down at my ring again smiling before moving over to my closet picking out an outfit for today. I decided on just a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a unisex tang top with the words 'Peace, Love and Trust' on it. I used some hair gel to spike up my hair a little bit before applying some eyeliner around my eyes. Once I felt like I was perfect I went to the dining room for breakfast.

Like dad said, all my favorite breakfast foods were present. French toast, pancakes, waffles, and crepes. Eggs, Bacon, and also oatmeal. "Is all of this from Taki's" I asked sitting down and piling food onto my plate. Dad nodded "it's a special occasion after all."

"I'm surprised you let him conjure up all this stuff" I said to father behind a mouth full of pancakes. "Don't talk with your mouth full Max. I figured since it was your birthday I would make an exception for the 'no conjuring things with magic' rule. It also doesn't hurt that Taki's will be shutting down by the end of the month."

We all frowned at that, keeping silent. Taki's has been my favorite place for forever. It's been fathers favorite way back before I was born. It was our bonding place and it was shutting down just like that.

It seems none of us can catch a break when it comes to bad things like this happening. Bad stuff has been going on left and right for us. First Darius and Dantes won't be coming back when they were supposed to because their institute tours got extended. Then father broke his wrist during patrolling a couple nights ago. Even though dad healed it he was still put on medical leave for about two weeks. Now we hear that Taki's is closing.

That wasn't the worst of it though. Last weekend our long time family pet Chairman Meow died. I can't say I spent a lot of time with the little guy. He didn't really like me and the only times I really saw him are when I caught him sleeping in my sock drawer.

Dad on the other hand took the death horribly. He's had the Chairman longer than him and father have been together. He was his best friend and companion. When Chairman died dad locked himself in his room all day long. I wanted to help him but father said it was best to leave him alone to grieve.

It took a couple of days of moping around the apartment but he was finally in a better mood now. I suggested us getting a new pet but father thinks it would be too soon. We're going to be getting very busy anyway so maybe a pet wasn't the best idea.

"I have something very important to talk to you about Max" dad said pushing his finished plate aside. I looked at him still stuffing my face but listening closely. Father grabbed his and dad's plate, getting up and leaving the room. I watched him confused before looking back at dad.

"Max, I lied to you before when I said you were done with your magic training. You're done learning all the basic things a warlock should know but now I think you're ready for some advance magic training." My eyes widened in awe "advanced training? What kind?"

"All kinds of things. Demon summoning, healing spells, magic that you could only dream of. I'll even let you learn from the Book of White." I was even more shocked by this. One of the rules my dad always laid out for me is that I was never to touch the Book of White.

I smiled feeling excitement buzzing in my blood. I'll be able to learn more magic and maybe finally prove to people that I can be just as great as my dad when it comes to magic. "When do we get started?"

Dad held up his hand looking serious now. "I said I 'think' you're ready. Before I start teaching you anything I need to give you a test to make sure you are truly prepared for all the hard work ahead of you. Not all warlocks can handle advance magic."

"I'm more than capable of handling it dad. You've seen the great control I have over my magic. I'm even getting better as using my fire weapons without passing out after. Whatever you dish out for me, I'm sure I can deal with it."

"I still need to give you this test. A warlock's power depends on his stability and emotions. You must be able to drop all negative feelings out of your mind or it will affect how your magic works. You already know what happens when you get upset and lash out with magic."

I nodded knowing he was talking about how I burned Darius all those years ago. I did it because they were saying things about my parents that upset me. I let my emotions take control and in return I hurt someone with my magic.

"When do we do this test" I asked pushing my plate away; no longer hungry. Dad stood up "the test will be tonight. However, I'm going to help you prepare. I'll show you what you need to pass this test, by showing you the test first hand."

"What do you mean" I asked standing up as well. He walked over, putting his hands on my shoulders before leading me into his work room. I usually wasn't allowed in there so the fact that he was taking me in must be important. Once we were in the room he closed and locked the door before grabbing some candles and setting them on the floor.

It took me a moment to realize he was making a pentagram. "Why do we need that" I asked surprised. The pentagram he was making was mostly used for warlocks to meditate. It helps balance out the flow of your magic.

"Meditating is part of the test. We need complete concentration and the pentagram should help with that." He sat down Indian style in the center of the circle and I sat in front of him the same way. He reached his hands up palms out and I placed my hands on his gently.

"There are three stages of this test Max. Regret, fear, and joy. These are the emotions that can make or break a warlock. I will show you all of my regret, fear and joys. Hopefully showing you all of mine will help you fight all of yours."

I frowned at this "I didn't think you had any fears or regrets." Dad looked into my eyes seriously. "There's no such thing as a living being without fears and regrets. I may be a warlock but I do have a soul as do you."

I nodded looking down at our joint hands "right." He moved one of his hands away from mine, using his index finger to lift up my chin so I was looking him in the eye again. "let's get started. Look into my eyes and relax. I'll do everything else."

I nodded as we put our hands back together. I stared into his green-gold eyes relaxing my mind to the best of my ability. The room around us started shifting and changing and before I knew it we were sitting in the middle of a field.

I glanced around before meeting dads' eyes again. "Where are we" I asked softly. Dad dropped his hands from mine before standing up "follow me and I will show you." I stood up and followed him down a dirt road looking around for any sign of life but there was no one around.

The dirt road led up a hill and once we got to the top I could see an old cottage and a run-down barn that looked like it was going to fall apart. "where are we" I asked again, looking at dad. He stared down at the cottage and barn in silence before saying "this is my childhood home in Indonesia."

My eyes widened in shock before I looked back at the place. "You grew up here?" He nodded, slowly heading down the hill. "Until I was ten yeah. I lived here with my mother and stepfather."

I followed him down the hill feeling a cold chill pass through me the closer we got to the house. "What are we doing here dad" I asked looking at him. His back and shoulders were tense in a way I've never seen before.

"This is the home of my first regret." He stopped in front of the barn door, looking back at me. "What you're about to see isn't for the faint of heart. If you don't think you can handle it then tell me and we'll turn back now."

I frowned looking at the barn door. If I turned back now, then I'd be failing my test before I even took it. "I can handle whatever you throw at me dad" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"We'll see about that" He said before opening the door and walking inside. I followed him looking around the barn expecting something horrifying to be there but it was empty. "What am I looking for exactly" I asked looking over at him. He was standing in the middle of the barn looking up at something without saying a word.

I frowned confused at what he was looking at before I looked up myself. The moment I looked up I felt like I was going to barf out my breakfast. There was a noose hanging from the ceiling of the barn and a woman dangling from it by her neck.

She didn't seem to have a face. No eyes, nose or anything. It was as if her face was a blank canvas. How that was even possible, I'm not sure.

"W-who is that" I asked backing up until my back was pressed against the barn wall. Dad didn't take his eyes off the woman. The look on his face was blank but I could see pain in his eyes. "This is my mother" he said softly.

I frowned remembering the story he told me about his mom not being able to handle having a warlock child so she hung herself in their barn.

"How come she doesn't have a face" I asked looking back up at her. He frowned not looking away. "It's been so long since I last seen her face that I don't remember what she looks like. Just because I don't remember her face doesn't mean I don't regret what happened to her."

I frowned remembering what he said the steps of this test were going to be. Regret, fear and joy. I get the feeling that the road to the 'joy' part of the test is going to be long and hard.

"What do you regret about your mother's death" I asked stupidly. The reason for his regret was fairly obvious. He finally looked away from her, looking back at me. "I don't regret being alive, but I do regret what my being alive did to my family. My mother was a kind woman but when she realized she had a demon's child she couldn't take it. She took her life instead of taking mine."

I frowned thinking about my mother. When I was born she tried raising me for eight months before sending me away. How did she feel about those eight months? Did she ever want to kill herself? Kill me?

How did the man she married feel about me? She has children with him now but how did he feel when he found out a demon came into his wife's bed wearing his face? I bet he couldn't stand the sight of me. Did he ever want me dead?

The barn setting around us started to shift and change. I looked around confused before everything went back into focus. Now we were standing by a lake out in the middle of nowhere. "A lake? Why are we at a lake?"

"We're in the place where my second greatest regret took place. I know I had no control over this one and I had to do what I must to survive; but I still regret this day more than any other." I looked at my dad frowning before looking toward the lake again.

A man with dark skin was now leaning over the lake, his arms elbow deep in the water. Like my grandmother this man also had a completely blank face meaning dad couldn't remember what he looked like either.

"Is that your stepfather" I asked looking back at dad. He was watching the man with a blank expression on his face. "It is. He brought me down to this lake to get a bucket of water and ended up trying to drown me to death. He blamed me for the death of my mother."

I frowned watching dad before looking back at his stepfather just in time to see him engulf in blue flames. Gasping, I put my hand over my mouth, not able to look away. He fell onto his back as the flames licked his skin, turning him into ash. Soon after a small boy burst out of the water gasping for air and clawing his way back onto land.

Once he got out of the water, he looked over at the burning man with wide, terrified cat eyes. Looking into those cat eyes I could see that, that little boy was my dad. It wasn't too surprising. This was his memory after all.

"What's the point of the regret portion of this test" I asked looking back at my dad. He watched his younger self stand up on shaky legs and run through some bushes before he looked back at me. "What do you think?"

"Um… to learn from your mistakes?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"That's a part of it but the biggest thing is to forgive yourself. When you can look back on the regrets you have and can forgive yourself for them then that means you won't hesitate next time to do the right thing. You won't let the regret eat away at you until you're weak and helpless."

I frowned thinking back to when I burned Darius. Yeah, a lot of good came out of what happened that day. It forced Darius to open his eyes and live the way he wanted to live. If I never burned him then he would have hidden in his father's shadow and never fallen in love with Dantes.

That doesn't change the fact that I hurt him though. I let my anger get the better of me and used magic to hurt him. I never wanted to do something that horrible ever again. Darius may have forgiven me but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

"How about we move on to the next step" Dad said, clapping his hands and making everything around us change again. I watched everything shift and fade until we were in the middle of what felt like a huge, quiet, meadow. It wasn't until I got a better look that I realized we were in a clearing in Idris. This made me frown. I haven't been to Idris since the day I burned Darius.

"What are we doing here" I asked looking over at my dad, noticing that his clothes changed into white. Looking down at myself, I noticed my clothes turned white as well. "Why did our clothes change" I asked looking back at him.

He didn't answer me. He just walked forward toward a crowd of people I was just noticing were there. I followed him frowning, seeing all the people were in white too. "Are we at a Shadowhunter funeral" I asked stopping in front of the crowd with dad.

He just nodded not saying a word.

I looked at him frowning before looking around at the people around me. It wasn't long until I noticed everyone in the crowd was someone I knew. Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon along with Michael, Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary with JJ and Jocey. Uncle Jace looked the most grief stricken of them all.

My body tensed when I noticed the one person missing and I slowly looked back at dad frowning.

"Dad… where's father?"

He didn't answer me again. He just walked up to the area where the deceased was lying to be cremated. I bit my lip hesitantly before following him. Once I was next to him I looked down at who way laying on the rows of wood and my heart fell to my feet.

Father's black hair and pale, lifeless white skin caught my eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest with his bow wrapped up in them. If I didn't know better I would think he was sleeping but he was too still, his chest not even moving.

"Why are we looking at this" I asked looking up at my dad. I thought the face he wore looking up at his dead mother was upsetting but this was ten times worse. Looking down at fathers' lifeless body made his tan skin become pale, and his normally cheerful eyes were dull with sadness.

"This is the seconds part of the test. Fear. To be able to use your full power you have to be able to work through your greatest fears."

I frowned looking back at father. "So this is your greatest fear? The day when father dies?" He stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "A part of it."

"What do you mean a part of it" I asked confused.

"My fear is for the day your father dies but it's also the fear that he'll die young. Do you see how young this Alec is?"

I looked at him closely before frowning more. "He seems younger than I am." It was true. This version of father seemed to be eighteen, nineteen at most. Fathers' real age was thirty-nine, going on forty later this year.

"Alec was only eighteen when I met him. Though he is older than this now, my fear for him dying young came pretty soon after we started dating so he appears young like this for the test." "That makes sense" I agreed. "At least he didn't die this young for real."

Dad glanced away. "Forty is too young. Seventy is too young to me. No matter what age he goes it will always be too soon. I fear this but I don't let it run my life. I just make sure to hold my husband close everyday and show him all the love I can for as long as I can."

"I wish I could make myself do that. All I've ever done is push father away and fight with him over everything." Dad put his hand on my shoulder smiling slightly. "You do more than that. Your father lives for your weekly dates at Taki's."

"Taki's is shutting down soon though. What if we stop spending time together once it's gone" I asked; frowning. "There's no way that will happen Blueberry. I'm sure you'll both find something you love to do together."

I nodded looking down at fathers' body again before looking back up at dad. "Do you have any other fears?" He scoffed at that. "Boy you wouldn't be able to handle all the fears I have… but this is the one that matters the most."

Everything around us changed again and we were back in his magic room sitting on the pentagram. I looked around confused before looking back at him. "What are we doing here? I thought we had one more part of the test."

Dad stood up stretching "the third part of the test is joy. Nothing brings me more joy than spending time with my husband and son. We'll spend the rest of the day celebrating your birthday and then tonight we will do your test."

I frowned watching him walk out of the room. "How will I know how to pass the last part of the test" I asked running after him. He looked back at me smiling "you don't need to worry about that Max. You'll know when the time comes."

"That's not very helpful" I mumbled following him into the kitchen.

* * *

"I made a cake for my favorite nephew" Aunt Isabelle announced putting a cake on the kitchen table. The room was deadly silent as we all looked over the… unusual looking treat. It was round with pink frosting practically melting off of it.

Uncle Jace was the only one brave enough to face the disaster before us. He grabbed a fork off the table and while trying to be as far from the cake as possible, he poked it making half of it sink into itself like a soufflé. The room went deadly quiet and I rubbed the back of my head laughing nervously.

"Um, thanks Aunt Isabelle but I had a big dinner. Maybe someone else would like to have some."

Everyone took a step back and Isabelle frowned at all of them before looking at uncle Simon. "You'll try some won't you Simon?" "Oh, um… sorry dear but I have an important meeting tomorrow and I don't want to eat too much beforehand." She frowned before looking down at her son Michael smiling.

Michael swallowed hard, knowing that he wouldn't be getting out of this. "I would love a piece of cake mom" he said, his voice sounding like he wanted anything else but that. She smiled and somehow cut him a none deflated piece. She handed it to him and everyone watched him wondering what would happen.

JJ grabbed Michaels hand looking deep into his eyes. His face was blank like always but there was sadness in his eyes. "I'll miss you Michael. I'm sorry we never got to be Parabatai like you wanted. ave atque vale" He said softly, saying the motto of dying Shadowhunters. It meant _Hail and farewell_.

Michael put his forehead to JJ's Closing his eyes. "Don't forget me when I'm gone."

"Oh stop being so dramatic and just take a bite already" Aunt Isabelle scowled, crossing her arms. Michael sighed before taking a hesitant bite. As he chewed he seemed to be having trouble. It sounded like he was chewing on gravel which seemed impossible since the cake was originally flattening.

"How is it" aunt Isabelle asked, her eyes full of hope. Michael finally managed to chew it all before swallowing hard. He let the taste sit in his mouth for a moment before looking up at her. "Please tell me I don't have to eat anymore."

Her happy face fell into a pouty one before she crossed her arms again. "Fine, see if I make any of you a cake again." Father walked up behind her, putting his arm around her in a one-armed hug. "Thanks for trying anyway Izzy."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him nonetheless. Uncle Simon smiled at her before looking over at me. "I see all your family here but where are your friends? You've never spent a birthday without Penelope since you turned eight years old."

I frowned slightly, not liking thinking about spending my birthday without my friends. I always do something with my friends on my birthday. Even if it's something small like going out for lunch or sitting in my room for a movie night.

Darius and Dantes were still visiting other institutes in other countries. Their trip got extended and they were in Italy right now. Penelope and Quinton both had college classes all day and late into the night so they didn't have time to get away. They all called me and wished me happy birthday but I wish I was able to spend the day with them.

I even got a text from Ebony telling me happy birthday. This shocked me more than anything else. We haven't really talked since the day we broke up so I didn't think she would tell me happy birthday. It makes me feel a little bad about not saying it to her on hers.

After Ebony told me happy birthday it made me think about Andrew. Should I ask him to spend this special day with me? Would he think I was weird if I did ask? I pushed the fear aside and ended up asking him but he was also too busy with Lily stuff. He seemed disappointed that he couldn't spend the day with me though.

"My friends are all busy today. I can't wait till next month when Darius and Dantes come back. I miss my Parabatai and we have so much to talk about" I said smiling.

Uncle Jace laughed slightly. "If they're anything like your father then they will have lots and lots of cheesy romantic pictures." Father crossed his arms looking at uncle Jace "you sent me a bunch of pictures when you and Clary went on your institute tour so I don't want to hear it."

"Can I ever walk into this place without someone arguing" Aunt Catarina asked walking into the kitchen. I smiled and run to her, wrapping my arms tight around her. "Aunt Catarina, I'm so glad you came."

She smiled rubbing my head "Of course, I haven't missed any of your birthdays yet have I?" I shook my head smiling up at her. "Nope." She smiled down at me "so I hear Magnus is giving you a test today."

I lost my smile slightly, nodding. "He said I have to learn how to embrace regret, fear and joy. I'm still not really sure how I'm supposed to embrace those things or what embracing those things will do for me magic wise."

This made her smile. "You'll understand it all once the test is done" she said, walking over to my dad. Dad nodded "speaking of the test; we should get started." I looked at him nervously.

"Now? In front of everyone" I asked.

He nodded grabbing some candles and creating the pentagram from earlier. I caught my breath as I watched him; trying to keep my cool. Father put his hand on my shoulder smiling "you'll do great Max. If anyone can pass this test it's you."

I looked up at him. "You think so?" He nodded "without a doubt. You will pass this test and get to advance in your magic training."

I smiled and hugged him tight. "Thanks dad." He hugged me back smiling before pushing me over to where dad was finishing off the pentagram. He made sure it was perfect before sitting in the middle like he did before. "You ready?"

I swallowed hard before sitting in front of him in the middle of the circle. He kept his hands in his lap, his eyes serious as he stared at me. "I will be there through out this test but I will only be able to give you supportive words. I'm not allowed to use my magic to help you."

I nodded just glad that I'll have dads support even if It is just a little bit. The corner of his mouth went up a little before he lifted his hands palms out. "Let's being."

I looked around at all the people watching us before taking a breath and putting my hands on dads, looking into his eyes. He looked back in my eyes as everything around us started changing. I kept my eyes on dads until everything stilled around us.

Feeling dread, I looked around seeing that we were once again in Idris. I took another breath before standing up and looking ahead of me. Standing tall was the tree where I met Darius, Gabriel, and Joseph. That day they were all leaning on it talking to each other and all I wanted was to join in.

This time however, Gabe and Joseph weren't there. A young Darius was tied to the tree surrounded by blue flames. The flames inched closer and closer before shooting up and engulfing his entire body. The worst part was I saw my young self, standing in front of the tree just watching them burn.

I gasped in horror before looking back at dad wide eyed. "What the hell is happening?! This isn't what happened!"

He didn't look at me. He was staring straight ahead at the boy burning with the tree. Darius's cries of pain echoed in the air as he was burned alive. I covered my ears not wanting to hear the noise.

"Don't cover your ears Max. You have to face your regret head on."

I lowered my ears shaking my head. "How can I face something like this? This isn't even what happened."

Dad nodded "it's not but your guilt of this day has become so strong that it might as well have been this. You beat yourself up so much over this one day Max. You won't even allow yourself to go back to Idris because of it."

"How could I not feel guilt Dad? I lost control of my anger and hurt someone with my magic. I can't ever let that happen to me again. I don't want to hurt innocent people ever again."

"Max, Darius wasn't innocent that day. Sure, he didn't need to get burned but a lot of good things came out of burning him. He was able to break from his fathers' mold and become his own person. He fell in love with Dantes all because of you."

"That doesn't make up for what I did! What if someday father makes me so angry that I snap and burn him? What if I do something to someone I love? I can't forgive myself for what I did."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder before turning me around and forcing me to face the burning tree along with the boy attached to it. "Darius has forgiven you for what you did. If he can forgive you then why can't you forgive yourself. You were only a child back then Max. You are older now and have a lot more self-control on both your emotions and your magic. This will never happen again."

"How can you be so sure" I whispered softly, feeing tears burn at my eyes.

"Because I know you Max. If you can't forgive yourself then you will just be waiting for yourself to mess up again. That's too much pressure to put on yourself. You have to forgive to be able to move on."

I looked up at him frowning before looking ahead at my young self, standing in front of the tree. Biting my lip, I moved out of dads grasp and walked over to the boy. Once I was behind him I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly turned him around to face me.

When I got a good look of his face I could see pure hatred in his eyes. It made me wonder if those are the eyes I had when I smacked Darius and burned him. "You didn't mean to hurt him. He said some mean things and it overwhelmed you so you acted out. You didn't mean it."

I wrapped my arms around the boy and pulled him close to me; hiding his face in my chest. I rubbed the back of his head while pressing my face to his hair closing my eyes.

"It's okay… I forgive you" I whispered softly.

The boy leaned into me for a moment before vanishing in my arms. I looked into my empty hands before looking ahead at the tree that was no longer burning. Young Darius was sitting on the ground looking down before he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled a small smile back at him before he vanished as well.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder smiling down at me. "Great job. You passed the first part of the test. How about we move onto fear?" I closed my eyes taking a moment to breath before nodding. "Let's go."

I kept my eyes closed for a little longer but when I opened them again we were no longer standing in Idris. Now we were in Central Park in the middle of the night. "What are we doing in the park" I asked looking around me.

Dad kept quiet, making his way passed the playground area. I bit my lip before following him. He stopped suddenly almost making me run into his back. "why did you suddenly stop?"

He moved behind me and grabbing my shoulders again, moving me closer to where he was standing before. I looked back at him confused before looking ahead, frowning when I saw another version of myself sitting on the ground hugging his knees.

This 'me' wasn't young like the other one. He seemed to be eighteen… the age I fought those demons off Ebony. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes and his fists clenched into his hair.

" _I couldn't protect her! I lost her because I couldn't protect her! I can't save anyone!"_

His words screamed inside my head and each cry of weakness made shadows of demons appear and surround the scared 'me'. I frowned down at him not liking hearing my deepest fears being spoke out loud.

" _I'm not strong enough to protect anyone! No one needs me! My parents don't even need me! They will realize I'm not worth it just like my mother did!"_

After those words were spoken shadows in the shape of my parents and mother appeared. I covered my ears again not wanting to hear any of these things. They were all true. I may have been able to save Ebony that night but I barely got her out of there alive. I almost died in the process. I'm not worthy of the Lightwood name.

" _I'm not worthy of the Lightwood Name! I don't deserve to have great friends! I shouldn't even be alive! WHY WAS I ALLOWED TO LIVE?!"_

"Max snap out of it. You're only feeding the fear. You need to look your fears in the eye and acknowledge them. You can't live if you're afraid of living."

I looked back at dad frowning before turning back to the 'me' on the ground when he started screaming to the top of his lungs. The more he screamed, the more the shadows grew and took over his body. They grew and grew until he was completely covered in shadow.

I turned back to dad again, tears streaming down my face. "How do I stop this? How do you get rid of fear?!"

"That's fairly simple Max. You have to choose to not let the fears run your life. You need to be stronger than them. You have the will to do it if you only tried."

"I don't think I can" I cried looking back at the still screaming shadow sitting on the ground.

"You can do this Max. To beat this part of the test you need to bring in part three. You need to embrace joy. Just think about the people in your life who make you feel safe and the fear should vanish."

I looked down at my crying shadow wondering how I go about doing all of that. I didn't know where to start.

"Max, tell me who brings you joy" dad called out.

I glanced back at him before looking at the shadow again, taking a calming breath. "Okay… joy. I need to think of who brings me joy." My parent's face's immediately came to mind. They both always knew how to make me happy.

"My… my parents bring me joy. They're always proving that my fears of them rejecting me are nothing to really fear. I know they will always love me no matter what."

After those words were spoken, two of the shadows surrounding the 'me' on the ground turned bright like the sun and had my parents faces. They both wrapped their arms around 'me' making the shadows that were still covering him start to dull a little.

"Great job Max. Keep going" Dad said smiling.

"Okay… well, Penelope brings me joy. She was my first friend and made me see that not every mundane was going to see me as a monster. She was the first person outside of my family to love me."

Another shadow formed into light, Penelope taking form in it. She smiled at me before also wrapping her arms around the 'me' cowering on the ground.

Once by one I named off people who brought me joy in my life. Quinton, who became my first ever downworlder friend. Darius, who made me his Parabatai even after everything I did to him, and he ignored the fact that I was a warlock. Dantes, who trusted me enough to show me his real self. I felt so special being one of the few people who actually knew what he was really thinking.

One by one the shadows turned into bright rays of light in the form of my friends. They were all hugging the scared me making all the shadows vanish away and making him glow in light as well. He was no longer screaming and crying. Now he was smiling, hugging all the people he loved back.

My dad walked up to me putting his hand on my shoulder smiling. "That my son, is the end of the test."

Everything around us shifted and bent again until we were back in the living room, sitting in the middle of the pentagram. I pulled my hands away from dads, shaking my head from the wooziness. Long strong arms flew around me and my father pulled me into a tight embrace smiling happily. "You did it Max! I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled wrapping my arms back around him. "That was really hard" I said softly. We let each other go and dad hugged me next. "I know it was but you did an amazing job. You're ready for the advanced training."

"I can't wait" I said smiling tiredly. Dad smiled "it won't be easy you know. You'll be learning High Warlock level stuff." I smiled excited "I know and I'm so happy!"

Dad laughed putting his arm around father "Well then I guess this was the perfect birthday present." I nodded "Yeah it was but… can you promise me something?" He looked at me confused "what?" I smiled "do you think for my twenty-first birthday we could skip the life changing magic tests and just take me to Pandemonium so I can see what it's like to party with you?"

Father seemed shocked by this request but dad was over the moon about it. "You got yourself a deal Blueberry." I smiled and hugged both my parents before going back to my party.

* * *

Later that night I woke up from my sleep getting a horrible case of cotton mouth. That tends to be a side effect of using a lot of magic at once and I did use a lot of magic for that test. I sat up in bed seeing that it was one in the morning, which I'm never usually up at this time.

Yawning, I got out of bed and quietly made my way to the kitchen for some water. As I made my way to the kitchen I could hear my parents whispered voices coming from the living room. I frowned at this. Father didn't have patrolling so it was strange for them both to be up this late.

I stayed in the hallway to hide from them and leaning in listening to what they were talking about. I hoped to god I wasn't walking in on them about to do it like I have so many times.

"There's something I've noticed about Max" fathers voice came from the kitchen. The sound of plates clattering also filled the silence meaning he must be cleaning up from the party. I frowned at fathers' words. What did he notice about me?

"What would that be Alexander" dad asked, the sound of his magic being used also filling the room. He must be cheating on clean up duty. I couldn't help but smile every time dad called father Alexander. He always had a tenderness when saying it, like it was precious to him.

"Well… haven't you noticed how he hasn't grown at all since he turned seventeen? He's been the same height and his appearance has been the same for the past three years."

This made me frown and put my hand over my head. Have I really not grown since turning seventeen? I noticed that Quinton, Darius and Dantes were getting taller than me but they have always been so I never really payed attention to it.

Dad stayed silent more a moment before the sound of him moving thing with magic resounded in the room. "Yeah I have noticed that. It seems Max's aging ended at seventeen." "So Max will appear to be Seventeen forever" father asked, his voice a little sad.

"It's the curse of us warlocks. We can stop growing at any age. It's rare for a warlock to grow into old age but it has happened before. The teen years are more likely though. I stopped aging when I was nineteen."

Father quickly asked "but what about his friends? All of Max's friends are going to grow up and have their own lives. Will Max be able to handle watching all the people he loves, move on in the world without him?"

I frowned never really thinking about that. Yeah it's crossed my mind once or twice that everyone would grow up and die before me but I never took the time to think about how that will affect our friendships. They will get married, have kids, and get their own lives. However, I'll be here trapped inside a child's body forced to watch them move on.

"If anyone can handle this it's Max" dad said with no doubt in his voice. "Our boy is strong and he won't let something like immortality get in the way of being with his friends. So what if he's the only 'kid' in the group. His friends will know the truth and that's good enough."

I smiled warmly, happy that he had so much confidence in me. He was right. I would never let something like immortality stop me from being with my friends. I want to be in their lives for as long as possible. They're the most important people in my life.

Forgetting about the water, I made my way back to my room laying on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling of my room was still made up to look like space so I stared at the stars as I started to drift back to sleep.

"Regret, fear, and joy…" I smiled closing my eyes.

"Joy."

* * *

 **Max's advanced training begins and now that he's forgiven himself for his past, the next arc of his story is ready to begin.**


	29. A Not So Happy Birthday

**Malec Chapters are best chapters! It's late now but October 21st was Born to Endless Loves 1st birthday! It his been offically a year since I started this story. Hands down the longest story I have ever written. Happy late birthday BTEL!**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Twenty-nine: A Not So Happy Birthday.

Max age: 20, Alec age: 40

Alec Pov- I could hear feet shuffling around me but I was too tired to care. Okay, that's a lie. I'm not tired at all. I just know what day it is and I'm regretting it so I feel like the longer I sleep, the longer I can avoid it. As the shuffling noise got closer though, it was hard to keep ignoring.

Why did Max and Magnus think they could surprise me awake every year on this day? They must know that I have superior hearing and can sense them coming a mile away. Even so, they always sneak up to the bed and scream at me to get up. I internally sighed counting down from ten, knowing it would only be ten more seconds until they popped up and yelled surprise.

Once my count got to one, two loud voices yelled simultaneously "Happy birthday Father!" and Happy birthday Alexander!" I peeked one of my eyes open at them and sure enough, Magnus was holding a chocolate cake covered to the brink in candles that were lit with his signature blue fire. If I had to guess, I would say there were forty candles on the cake.

"Blow them out and make a wish" Max cheered excitedly, clapping his hands. I forced a smile on my face, looking at the dreaded candles. Like I thought, there were indeed forty on the cake. 'I wish this day was over' I thought before blowing all the candles out. They both cheered before Magnus snapped his fingers, making the candles vanish so no wax would fall onto the cake.

"There's breakfast ready in the kitchen for you Alexander. It's all your favorites" Magnus said smiling, before walking out of the room with the cake. I got out of my blankets putting my bare feet on the cozy carpet of our bedroom floor. "Let me guess, you took it from some fancy café" I called out to him. "Father, I made everything myself" Max boasted proudly.

Out of all the things that could have surprised me today, that had to be it. I don't think I've ever seen Max touch a pan let alone cook. "By made do you mean with magic?" He crossed his arms looking at me offended. "No! I really did make you everything with my own cooking skills."

"You have cooking skills," I asked, making him huff. "You're lucky it's your birthday" he grumbled before walking out. I laughed slightly, shaking my head before frowning thinking about that. Today was my birthday. My fortieth birthday.

The thought of it made me feel ten times older than I was. I couldn't help but hate my birthday every year it came around. I used to love it, and the thought of getting older. When I turned eighteen was my favorite birthday because I was so excited to finally be considered an adult. Now, though… growing old just makes me feel lousy.

If my husband and son grew older with me then it might not be an issue but that's not the case. They are immortal which means they will stay frozen in a young state while I get old, wrinkly and I'll someday die. The thought of dying someday and leaving my family was something that bothered me every day but even more so on my birthday. Magnus thinks he's the only one who can't talk about my death but that's not true. I can't stand the thought of it either.

If I wasn't such a coward, I would just give up on my short life and become a vampire or something to be able to stay with them. I am a coward though and besides that, I made a vow to protect the world as a Shadowhunter till the day I die. If I willingly became a vampire, I would be going back on that vow and disgracing my family. Not to mention I would be leaving my siblings and friends alone to defend themselves. They would all end up dead without me there to watch out for them.

"Alexander, breakfast is getting cold" Magnus called from the kitchen. I sighed giving myself another second to wallow before I faked a smile and went to the dining room. The second I walked in I couldn't stop the smile from leaving my face. I don't know what was waiting for me on that table, but it wasn't breakfast.

One plate was holding what I assumed was pancakes. I said that because they were round like pancakes but were only half cooked. The batter was oozing out of them like a hideous slime demon. The bowl of eggs sitting next to them were pretty much still yokes. A small plate of toast was sitting by it and was burned to the point of turning to ash.

I bit my lip, wondering how I could get out of eating this meal without hurting my sons' feelings. "Sit and eat, father" Max said smiling up at me excitedly. Hesitantly, I sat in my chair skimming over the uncooked food before looking at Magnus. He only tilted his head, encouraging me to eat it, also knowing how sensitive Max could get to getting things wrong.

"Let me make you a plate," Max said, piling slimy pancakes and eggs onto a plate. The batter and yoke mashed together making me want to gag. He topped it off with some burnt toast before pushing the plate over to me smiling. I looked over my birthday breakfast wondering if I got food poisoning if that would make me be excused from any more celebrating.

I grabbed my fork before hesitantly scooping up some batter/yoke, and putting it in my mouth. I expected the combination together would be horrible and it wouldn't just be undercooked, it would be downright cold. Instead, it tasted like any normal meal and I would bet any money Magnus's magic was responsible for that.

Swallowing harshly, I forced a smile back onto my face. "This tastes great Max. Thanks for making it." He smiled before starting to eat his own food. I watched him before stealing an evil glare at Magnus, mad that he ruined my plans to get out of my birthday. His eyes caught mine and he shrugged slightly before smiling and eating his breakfast.

Sighing, I ate the rest of my food. I should have known better to think that Magnus would so easily let me get out of celebrating. My birthday may suck for me, but Magnus loved celebrating it. He says that my being born was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wanted to always celebrate that.

The thought of that made a blush spread on my cheeks. Magnus always says cheesy things like that but he always means it. How will he feel when it's my fiftieth birthday? My sixtieth? Seventieth? Will my birthday always be something he wants to celebrate? What about when I'm gone and there's nothing to celebrate? Will he still celebrate it anyway because there was a time when the man he loved was born and alive?

"You look lost in thought Alexander," Magnus said, bringing me out of my head. I looked at him before shaking my head. "Sorry, was thinking about work" I lied. Max smiled "no work today. We have a whole day planned for you and it's going to be great."

I smiled at him not able to help myself. Max was always so enthusiastic about birthdays. He must have picked that up from Magnus because angel knows I don't go out of my way to celebrate things. "What things do you have planned," I asked curiously.

This only caused more excitement to appear on his face. "You and dad are going to spend the day together. Consider it a date." This caused me to blink in confusion. "A date? We always do things together as a family on our birthdays." "I have some things to take care of today, so it's just you and dad. We'll spend time together tonight, though."

I watched him before looking over at Magnus. He shrugged before standing up "you should go get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us." I sighed, not liking the sound of that. "Don't go too crazy" I mumbled, getting out of my chair and going to our room to get dressed.

* * *

"I will never understand how you can wear sweaters in the summertime" Magnus sighed, walking down the stairs of our flat with me. This just caused me to roll my eyes at him. "It's not like it's eighty degrees outside. It's September so that means fall is just around the corner."

"You should wear light clothes while you still can. That outfit is for Fall and New York winters that are as ugly as that sweater." I looked down at the sweater that I was wearing. It used to be green once upon a time, but now it was faded to black. "I like this sweater" I shrugged.

"You like all your sweaters" Magnus pointed out, holding the front door open for me once we got off the stairs. I walked through it, looking back at him smiling. "Hey, you love my sweaters. You just don't want to admit it." Magnus smiled at that "you can't prove that unless you get me to write it down or record me saying it. Neither of those things will ever happen."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Not even for my birthday gift?" Magnus smiled sexily at me, "I have much better things I could give you Alexander. Much more pleasurable things."

That caused a shiver to go up my spine. If there was one thing I loved about my birthday, it was always the mind-blowing sex Magnus gave me at the end of the night. That's something I can always look forward to at the end of a long, painful day.

"That must wait though," he said teasingly, making me pout slightly. He laughed at my pouting face and put his arm around my waist. "So, I have a romantic walk through Central Park planned and then a picnic. After that, we can do anything you want to do… well besides the sex" he said, winking at me.

I could feel myself blush again but ignored it. "So, in other words, you're distracting me until Max gets whatever he has planned done. If I had to make a guess, I would say a 'surprise party' right?"

"Nothing gets passed you Alexander" Magnus sighed smiling. "At least pretend to be surprised though okay? Max has worked really hard planning this party." "I'm honored but his efforts are wasted on me. You know better than anyone that I don't do parties. Especially on my birthday."

Magnus frowned looking up at me. He used to be taller than me but I hit a random growth spurt when I turned twenty-one so now he was up to my chin. "Alec, you should be happy on your birthday. Not being happy on your birthday is like not being happy you were born."

"That's not the case Magnus, I swear. I just don't like my birthday and I thought you understood that." He sighed, laying his head on my shoulder as we walked through the park entrance. "I do understand Alec, really I do. I just also think that you make this day worse for yourself than it needs to be."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. Everyone always tried hard to make my birthday a fun day for me but my sour mood always ruins it somehow. I need to stop wallowing in self-pity and try to be happy with my family. "you're right" I said, putting my arm around Magnus. "I'm looking forward to this picnic."

I really was. Magnus used to plan romantic picnics for me all the time but those stopped over the years. It's not that he didn't care to plan them. With how busy we have both been the time to go on little dates like those just slip away from us. It's nice to have a day where we can just sit and relax with each other.

He smiled moving my arm from around his neck and entwining our fingers making us walk hand in hand. I smiled not able to help it, and kissed our entwined hands. "Is the picnic my only birthday present from you or is there more to come?" Magnus gasped dramatically, "Alexander? Are **you** curious about your present? **You**?"

I rolled my eyes smiling "is it so surprising that I'm curious? You're Magnus freaking Bane, the king of gift giving. I know who I married and I know to be worried."

This caused him to also roll his eyes. "Magnus Lightwood-bane remember? As for your gift, you're just going to have to be patient and wait. You'll get it when the time is right."

My smile widened at the mention of our married name. Before we got married, I told Magnus that he should keep his last name since that's what his clients knew him as. It was bad enough that Max originally had the last name Lightwood. I didn't want Magnus to have to take on the name as well. There was a moment of doubt where he thought I didn't want him to have my name but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

I wanted nothing more than for Magnus to share my last name. Magnus Lightwood sent chills up my spine and made my toes curl. The thought of it made me giggle like a teenage girl but I didn't think it was fair to just let him give up his name. I highly doubt his customers would trust someone with the last name Lightwood. Though Downworlders seem to trust me fine so, who knows.

After weeks of arguing about it, we finally settled on Lightwood-bane. I honestly liked it ten times more than just Lightwood. I would have been happy being Alexander Bane but with being a Shadowhunter, that wasn't an option. Lightwood-bane was the best compromise. It's still special to Magnus yet it doesn't repel the other Downworlders. The name stuck with Max as well because he randomly decided one day that he wanted to take on the name too.

I thought us having a joint name solved all our problems, but it seemed it just added more to our problems in the beginning. Members of the council refused to let Magnus have anything to do with the Lightwood name even if it was hyphenated. It was no surprise that the one who brought all this up in the first place was Gabriel Rosewood. Even before Max burned Darius, Gabriel has had it out for me. My life choices always seemed to rub him the wrong way.

We stopped by a big oak tree by the pond and I was surprised that no one else was around. Such a beautiful spot was usually flooding with people. I glanced over at Magnus crossing my arms, eyebrow raised accusingly. He held up his hands smiling, "I swear, I have nothing to do with the lack of people."

I looked at his face for a sign of lying but it seemed he was telling the truth. "Lucky us then," I said looking out at the lake. Magnus smiled, snapping his fingers and making a blanket appear by the tree. An assortment of fruits was laid out along with some sandwiches and two glasses of wine. I sat on the blanket, immediately reaching for the glass of wine. Magnus was always the best at picking out wine and we rarely ever had the same kind twice.

"I got your favorite" Magnus gushed, digging into the picnic basket and pulling out a golden box with French writing on it. I gasped not able to believe it. "Are those what I think they are?" He nodded pulling off the top of the box and revealing big, juicy, chocolate covered strawberries.

"Those chocolate covered strawberries you loved so much when we visited Paris all those years ago," Magnus said smiling. A true, genuine smile appeared on my face. It truly has been a long time since we had these. Twenty-two years to be precise. I was eighteen at the time and it was when Magnus and I first traveled the world together.

Magnus put the box down, picking up a strawberry and putting it to my lips. I bit into it without hesitation, feeling the heavenly juices and sweetness of the chocolate hit my tongue. Magnus smiled when a pleasurable moan escaped passed my lips. "I take it you still love them?"

I nodded leaning against him while he fed me another one. "hmm, I didn't know what I was missing until now." This made Magnus smile and kiss my temple. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we eat these together late at night, after we made love for the first time?"

My face flooded in heat as I thought about what Magnus was talking about. While in Paris, Magnus and I took that next step and finally slept together. I lost my virginity that night and it is still one of the most amazing nights of my life. Thinking back on that night, I could see us lying in bed together feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. We were both tired from what went on between us, but we were both so happy that we couldn't fall asleep.

Swallowing the remainder of the strawberry in my mouth, I looked away from Magnus blushing, not wanting him to see how much the memory flustered me. "Yeah I think we did." He smirked at me, putting his index finger under my chin and turning my face to look at him. "I love the confidence you have gained over the years Alexander, but I can't help but love that blush of yours. I miss it sometimes, so when that nowadays rare blush graces your cheeks, don't be afraid to show it to me okay?"

This only made me blush more as I nodded shyly. It's amazing after so many years together, Magnus can still make me feel like an inexperienced child. I may look the oldest but Magnus was more mature than me… when he wanted to be.

"We should eat some actual lunch" I mumbled, grabbing a ham salad sandwich and biting into it. Magnus just laid on the blanket smiling, propping his head up on his elbow and watching me eat. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked passed a mouth full of sandwich.

He shrugged, not moving to grab any food. "I'm enjoying the quiet." I watched him thinking and the sound of quaking pulled me out of my thoughts. Turning to see what made the noise, I was surprised to see two yellow ducks standing close by, eyeing my sandwich.

Magnus laughed, watching them as they twitched their little tail feathers. "They must be used to people. Looks like they want a bite of your sandwich." I looked down at my sandwich thinking before pulling off a piece of crust and tossing it to them. It landed in between them, making them both race for it. They both got to it at the same time and it looked like a battle for the bread was about to ensue.

To avoid a duck bloodbath, I quickly pulled off another piece of crust and threw it to the second duck. They both looked back and forth between the two crusts before each going for separate food. "Always the peacekeeper, Alexander," Magnus said, shaking his head smiling. "I rather not be responsible for a duck war," I said shrugging.

This caused Magnus to bust out laughing and I smiled giddily, taking this time to admire how much I loved his laugh. There were so many things I loved about Magnus. I couldn't possibly name them all.

Magnus wiped a tear from his eye before looking back at the ducks. "Can we take them to the institute? I want to put them in Jace's room." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a grape and threw it at him, making it hit him in the forehead. "Jace would die of a heart attack."

He smirked at my grape throwing before sitting up, stretching his arms in the air. "I swear, Herondale's and ducks. I don't understand what's so horrible about them." I shrugged, tearing off two more pieces of crust and throwing it to the ducks again. "I once told Jace that I liked ducks and he ignored me for a whole week. He said it was a betrayal of our Parabatai bond and that I was a traitor. The joke was on him though because I spent that week he wouldn't talk to me actually getting work done."

Magnus busted out laughing again, this time hugging his stomach. "I can just see him sulking in a corner because his attempts at ignoring you were so easily ignored." I shrugged looking up at the sky. "It was right around when we first got the bond put on us so it was all still pretty new."

Magnus's head landed on my lap as he closed his eyes, still laughing slightly. "God Alexander, no one makes me laugh the way you do." I smiled at him, setting my sandwich down and running my fingers through his hair. "Well, no one makes me as happy as you do."

He finally stopped laughing and opened his eyes, looking up in mine with so much love, it made my heart swell. Smiling, I leaned down and kissing his lips tenderly. His smile widened against my lips before he kissed me back, slow and loving. I closed my eyes, kissing him more and letting his love fill me with fuzzy delight.

The sound of a loud squawk made us both jump in surprise and look toward the ducks again. It seems that while we were distracted, one of the ducks were trying to make off with my sandwich but was tackled by the other duck. Now they both had the sandwich between their bills and were playing tug-a-war with it.

Magnus and I looked back at each other for a silent moment before we both busted out laughing, not able to help ourselves. I moved my lap from under Magnus's head and I laid on the blanket with him as we laughed our heads off. We laughed so hard that when we were finally done, we were both gasping for air.

Magnus recovered before I did and he turned on his side, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. Once I finally stopped laughing, I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and enjoying the closeness. He ran his fingers through my hair before pressing his lips to the top of my head, just letting them rest there.

"This is turning out to be a pretty nice birthday" I whispered softly, snuggling into his chest. "I'm glad to hear that. I wanted this day to be perfect for you." I opened my eyes, looking up at him and meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry I make this day so difficult for everyone."

He shook his head, still running his fingers through my hair. "Don't mention it darling. We all know this day is hard on you. It's hard on me too, but I try to ignore it. Celebrating the birth of the one I love above all else should be a happy thing."

"Will it always be a happy thing for you" I whispered softly, finally letting out the fears I have been holding in for a while.

Magnus's eyes turned sad as he glanced away, thinking about how to answer me. I frowned rubbing his arm, mad at myself for killing the romantic mood. "I want it to be," he said softly. "I want to be able to celebrate your birthday for centuries and not feel pain over it."

"Do you think you'll be able to do that? Honestly" I asked frowning. Once again, he thought about his answer before he sat up wrapping his arms around his knees. "It will be hard at first I'm sure… but I would hope that someday I would be able to do it. I want to be able to look back and be happy about us."

I sat up frowning, watching him become deep in thought now. He had that look in his eyes again. Sad, glassy eyes that have seen centuries of death, and will see centuries more. Magnus always seemed so old to me when he had eyes like those.

Hating the heaviness of the air, I pulled out my leg and kicked Magnus over, making him tumble off the blanket and into the lake. Once in the water, he blinked before looking up at me with a look of confusion. He was soaking wet and water dripped from his hair.

Biting my lip, I tried not to laugh but it was useless. I burst out laughing, wrapping my arms tight around my stomach. "Oh, by the angel! You should see yourself! You look ridiculous!"

"Oh, I look ridiculous do I," he asked before I was hit with a splash of cold water. I gasped loudly as the chilling water touched my skin and drenched my sweater. "Magnus! You know I can't get these sweaters wet" I yelled, but couldn't help the laughter escaping passed it.

Magnus just smirked up at me before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling hard. Gasping, I fell face forward into the lake, making me become drenched head to toe. Magnus busted out laughing and once I came up from the water I smirked evilly at him before splashing him. "Take that" I called, splashing him again.

He screamed before laughing and splashing me back tenfold. I tried to avoid the splashes but most of them hit me, further soaking my sweater. "This is war" I called, using both my hands to splash even harder at him. He held up his hands in defense before smirking back at me "I think not Alexander!"

He held up his arms making the water magically move up with him to form a big wave. It reminded me of the water powers in that mundane cartoon Simon showed me once. What was it called again? The Last Air Freshener or something like that.

I would have thought that the magical wave was beautiful if it wasn't going to be thrown on top of me. Magnus flashily swiped his hands downward, causing the wave to come crashing down on top of me. I tensed up, preparing myself for the blow, and once I went through it I came out coughing.

"Looks like I won" Magnus cheered, crossing his arms, smirking at me. I held up my arms, looking at the damage of my leaking sweater before looking at him and tackled him into the water smiling. This caught him by surprise and he cried out as we plunged into the water together. I was the first to pop up and once he popped up he laughed, running his hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. "I was wrong. Looks like you won Alexander."

We both laughed shaking our heads and the sound of quacking snapped us out of it. We both blinked and looked toward the grass, seeing the ducks both looking at us like we were crazy; the sandwich was forgotten between them. "We're being judged" Magnus laughed before climbing out of the lake. I nodded standing up, trying to shake the water out of my sweater sleeves. "We were acting like children," I said smiling.

Magnus smiled holding his hand out to me and winking. "There's nothing wrong with that darling." I smiled sweetly at him before grabbing his hand and letting him pull me out of the lake. Once we were on the grass again, we made our way to the blanket and Magnus snapped his fingers, making a towel appear in his arms.

He wrapped the towel around me smiling causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "Couldn't you have just used magic to make us dry again?" He nodded smiling "yeah I could have, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." He wrapped his arms tight around me and pulled me close against him. Another blush graced my face before I hid it in Magnus's shoulder. "You're so weird" I mumbled.

"But you love me," he said hugging me tighter. I nodded against his shoulder before looking up at him smiling. "I do love you. I love you and I will never stop." Magnus smiled, kissing my temple before holding me close again. "I'll never stop either."

I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy this moment with my husband. The moment didn't last long though because Magnus's cell phone sitting on the picnic basket started ringing. "I better get that," he said, kissing my lips softly and going to get the phone.

I pulled the towel tighter around me, sitting down on the picnic blanket watching him. He looked at a text message before turning to me smiling. "We better get you dry Alexander. Your party is ready."

* * *

"Is the blindfold really necessary? I already know what I'm walking into" I said, blindly following Magnus as he led me by my hands through the institute. We were fully dry now and the moment we walked in he tied a blindfold around my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"Max doesn't know that you know about the party. Remember that you need to pretend to be surprised when everyone pops out and yells surprise." I rolled my eyes at this but he couldn't see it. "You blindfolding me kind of gives it away honestly."

"Just do it Alexander," Magnus said, trying to sound stern but there was laughter in his voice. I smiled just letting it go and letting him lead me. We stopped and the sound of two large doors opening came to my ears before Magnus grabbed my hands again and pulled me into the room.

We stopped in what I'm guess was the middle of the room before he pulled off the blindfold. All at once everyone I loved and cared for jumped out at once yelling "surprise!"

I gasped pretending to be surprised but I wasn't a very good liar so I don't know how convincing I was. "A party for me? Really?"

Isabelle crossed her arms over his chest glaring at me. "You already knew about it, didn't you?" I shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "It's hard not to figure it out." I looked over at Max smiling slightly. "Sorry, I ruined your surprise Blueberry."

He shrugged, "I figured you would figure it out. It's hard to keep secrets from you, believe me, I know." This just caused me to raise an eyebrow in question. "What secrets have you tried keeping from me?" I already knew the answer to that. What really happened with burning Darius, his secret party when he was sixteen, him going out with Quinton at night and meeting Andrew at a bar. I found out that last gem after interrogating Andrew non-stop for days.

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing at all father." "uh-hu," I said before looking around at everyone else. My two-year-old niece Jocey ran up to me with the biggest smile on her face as she hugged my leg. "Uncle Alec surprised," she asked happily.

Jocey Herondale was very different from her older, silent, reserved brother JJ. She was a ball of sunshine and was always smiling. Like JJ, Jocey has never cried. In fact, she's never frowned in her entire life. She's just all happy, all the time. It could get tiring if you didn't know how to deal with her.

Her brother JJ was standing a little way behind her, talking to Michael while also making sure his little sister stayed out of trouble. Though he didn't show it, he cared a lot for Jocey. He's always there to keep her from getting hurt. He recently turned ten and received his first mark, making him and Michael become one step closer to being Parabatai.

Speaking of Parabatai, mine walked up and peeled his daughter off my leg before holding her in his arms, smiling at me. "Happy birthday Alec. You enjoying your day?"

Jace knew better than anyone but Magnus how much I hated this day. He knew that I wanted it to just pass and be over. Normally I would be counting the minutes until it was over but that wasn't the case today.

I took a moment to look around at my family around me. Our family used to be so small. Just me, Isabelle, Jace, Max, mom and dad. Now there were so many people in the room and I loved every single one of them. My niece and nephews, my friends, my husband, and son who I never imagined I could even have.

Looking around, everything was just perfect and it seemed like it would be such a shame to waste time together like this, wishing it would just be over. It was my birthday. I was forty today. Still, that's something I can get over if it means I get to spend the day with all the people I love so much.

"Actually… today's been pretty amazing" I said before grabbing Max and pulling him into a tight hug. He seemed confused but happily hugged me back. I squeezed him tight before looking at Magnus smiling. I didn't think it would be possible but I was actually happy on my birthday.

I'm happy on my birthday.

It's all because of my family.

It's all because of Magnus.

* * *

 **Alec will get over his dislike for his birthday someday I'm sure. Hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts ;)**


	30. My Father's a Bad-ass?

**Chapter thirty. CHAPTER THIRTY GUYS! I don't think I have ever written anything this long before. This is so amazing.**

 **It's only right that such a momentous chapter shows our favorite Shadowhunter being the bad-ass he is!**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Thirty- My father's a Bad-ass?

Max age: 20, Alec age: 40

Max Pov- I walked into the flat from my lunch with Quinton, only to be met with my father standing in the living room surrounded by maps and blueprints. They were on the tables, taped onto the walls, and there were even some curled up on the floor.

I looked around at the mess before walking up to him. "Father… what are you doing?" He didn't answer me. His eyes were glued on the maps and he was biting the back of a pen in concentration.

"There's no point Max. There's no getting through to him when he's like this" dad said, walking into the living room with two mugs of coffee. He put one of the mugs on the table next to father who didn't even acknowledge it. He took the pen he was chewing, and started circling places on one of the maps.

"What's he doing" I asked, looking back at dad. He smiled, sitting on the couch and sipping his coffee. "He's trying to figure out where to put the Downworlder orphanages. He has maps of all over the world lined up and he's trying to estimate how many we need."

"I thought the Clave denied the Downworlder orphanage project," I said, looking back at father. Dad smiled "they did but we're going back this weekend to try again." "What makes you think this time will be any different? They could say no again and you'll be doing all this for nothing."

Dad's smile grew at that. "Oh no, we will definitely win this time." "How can you be so sure" I asked, beyond confused. He put his mug down before standing up and walking up to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and moved me so I was facing fathers' direction.

"Look at him and tell me what you see," Dad said smiling. I looked up at him before rolling my eyes and looking at father. His blue eyes were focused, skimming the maps and circling things in complete concertation.

"What am I looking for here" I asked; looking back up at dad. He sighed, dropping his hands from my shoulders. "If you can't see it yourself then I'm not going to say it." He walked over to father pulling the pen out of his hand and replacing it with the coffee. Normally father would smile at dad when he gave him coffee but he didn't even glance his way. He just took a sip and handed it back to him. I expected dad to get irritated but he just smiled, handing him his pen back.

"So, the Clave meeting is this weekend" I asked, choosing to ignore fathers' strange behavior. Dad nodded smiling "that's right. You could come with us if you want." I smiled excited but lost my smile when I realized what that meant. "To go to the meeting, I would have to go to Idris with you."

He nodded "you haven't been there since you were eight. I'm sure your grandfather will be happy to see you. He doesn't get to come here a lot so you barely get to ever see him."

I swallowed hard, frowning. "I… I don't know…" Dad frowned putting his hand on my shoulder. "Max, remember what the exorcise on your birthday was for. It was to let go of all your past fears and regret. Why don't you want to go to Idris?"

"I just… I just don't want Shadowhunters to look down on me. The only Shadowhunters in New York are our family members and kids who have known me most of their lives. I'm not used to dealing with all the others." Dad shook his head "you're running away Max. You can't avoid other Shadowhunters forever. In fact, I think it would benefit those Shadowhunters to know someone like you."

"How do you figure that?" He shrugged, "Just look at Darius. You helped him in a lot of ways. You two had a rocky start but you're now Parabatai." I rolled my eyes at that. "Yes, but are you forgetting about his dad? What about his friends Gabriel Penrose and Joseph Branwell? They can't stand the sight of me."

"That's only because they don't know you. I'm sure if they did, they would like you." "I don't care to be friends with any of them. I'll just stay here and wait for you two to come back."

Dad watched me thinking for a moment before saying, "Max, I really think you should come watch this Clave meeting. You'll be seeing your father make history." "What makes you think father will win" I asked, crossing my arms.

Dad looked back at father for a silent minute before a smile spread across his face. "Because, when Alec Lightwood has eyes like that, he never loses."

* * *

"Eyes like what" I asked myself; packing my bag for Idris. We were going a day early so we could spend some time with my grandfather. The thought of going to Idris was terrifying. I wasn't ready for the judgmental stares. The whispers as I pass by. It was all so stressful.

I must face those fears though. I will never be able to use my full magic if I have fears and regrets holding me down. That's what dad taught me and I promised him to live by that. I can't run away now that things are getting hard.

"Are you ready" dad asked, looking in my room. I took a deep breath before closing my suitcase and picking it up. "As ready as I'll ever be." I walked into the living room with him, where dad was gathering all his maps and blueprints, rolling them up and putting rubber bands on them.

I still don't know what dad meant by 'when Alec Lightwood has eyes like that, he ever loses.' Eyes like what? They seemed the same as always to me. Maybe a little more focused than usual. I've seen father be focused before and it doesn't really do anything extraordinary.

Inwardly, I sighed to myself, shaking my head. I'm twenty-years-old and I still don't know what's so amazing about my father. Darius told me all kinds of stories about how my parents changed the Shadowhunter world. I know they did a lot together, but what has father done alone? What has he done himself that makes people idolize him so much? Why is it so easy for strangers to see, but not his own son?

Maybe if he told me himself all the great things he's done, I would be more impressed. My father wasn't one for boasting, so if I asked him I doubt he would tell me. He doesn't think he's anything special compared to Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Jace.

"Do you have everything you need Alec," dad asked, looking around at all the maps. Father did one more skim of the room before nodding. Dad nodded and snapped his fingers, sending the maps ahead of us to Lightwood Manor.

The door buzzer went off and I looked toward the door before looking back at my parents. "Who's here?" "It's probably your aunts and uncles," dad said, going over to the buzzer and pushing the button to let them in.

Moments later uncle Jace and Aunt Clary walked in with JJ and Jocey, and uncle Simon, and aunt Isabelle walked in with Michael. "What are you all doing here" I asked surprised. Uncle Jace smiled "like I would miss the chance to see your father kick the Claves butt."

"If you're all coming to Idris, who's watching over the mundanes" I asked looking between them all. Aunt Isabelle brushed the question off. "Our students should be able to handle it, they are all advanced in their training. Our parents left us alone to defend New York at their age so it should be fine."

"Why do I have the feeling that won't be fine. Maybe I should stay and keep an eye on things" I said, smiling. Dad shook his head no. "You're coming to Idris with us Max." I sighed, crossing my arms and Michael looked up at me. "Why don't you want to go to Idris?"

"it's adult stuff, you wouldn't get it" I say, leaving it at that. Michael glared, hating being talked down to like a kid. "I'm twelve. I think I can handle adult stuff." I smirked at him, "I said it before and I will say it again. As long as I have to look down for us to have eye contact, I will always consider you a child."

His cheeks puffed out in anger but all it seemed to do was make him look adorable. JJ put his arm on Michaels, making the other immediately calm down. "Getting mad won't do any good" he said, as mellow as ever. Michael nodded before walking over to his mom.

"Why are the kids coming? They aren't old enough to be in the Clave meeting, "I asked; looking at dad. "The kids want to see their grandfather," uncle Jace answered for him. My father nodded before looking at dad. "Speaking of dad, I'm sure he's waiting for us at the Accords Hall. We should hurry up and meet him there."

Dad nodded moving over to the wall and starting the portal. I was going to suggest that I make it for him but with my hesitance on going to Idris, I would most likely just accidently send us somewhere else. I couldn't risk that with Jocey being with us. She was only two years old after all.

Once the portal was all set everyone stepped through it one by one until the only ones' left were dad and me. He looked back at me. "After you," he said, smiling. I bit my lip staring at the portal and dad put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm telling you Max, I have a great feeling about this meeting. You aren't going to want to miss seeing your father kick ass."

I watched him for a moment, thinking before sighing and going through the portal. Once I was through, I was in the accords hall. The walls were like bright gold and there was a mermaid fountain sitting in the middle of the room. I looked around in aw, forgetting how beautiful this place is.

"It's so pretty" Jocey cheered, running over to the fountain and sticking her hands in it. Uncle Jace quickly ran over to her, picking her up. "We don't put our hands in there Jocey." She laughed wiggling in her fathers' arms before giving up and turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, kissing her nose before bringing her back over to the rest of us.

"It's nice to see all my children and grandchildren in one place." Grandfathers voice hit my ears and I quickly turned around smiling. "Grandpa!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a tight hug. "Max, I'm so happy to see you here." I hugged him back, "it's nice to see you too. It's been a couple years."

Grandpa hasn't been in New York for a long while. He's sixty-four now so portaling is hard on him. We would have come visited him more often but I was always too afraid to come to Idris.

He let me go smiling before moving over to Michael. Grampa says he doesn't have a favorite grandchild but I would have to strongly disagree. His favorite, hands down, is Michael. My guess for that being because he shares grandpa's Parabatai's name.

Grandpa doesn't hate any of his grandkids but he is hesitant around one, that one being JJ. He loves JJ, you can tell he does, but he's also strange around him. Maybe it's because he knows that JJ talks to the ghost of his dead Parabatai. I'm sure that would be awkward, especially since grandpa and Michael Wayland left each other on such a bad note.

Grandpa hugged each of his grandkids and hugged Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Jace smiling. Then he walked over to father and shook his hand, using the other hand to pat his shoulder. This made me frown. Grandpa hugged everyone else, so why didn't he hug father? I remember thinking about this when I was eight as well. I figured it was something adults do, but now that's not the case.

I moved over to dad, leaning toward him and asking "what's up with that? Why don't father and grandpa ever hug?" He watched them talk before leaning closer to me, saying in a low voice, "Your father and grandpa haven't always gotten along as well as they do now. There was a time when Robert couldn't accept your father being gay and it tore them apart. It took them years to heal but it still left a scar."

"I never knew that. I just thought the Shadowhunters outside the Lightwood family gave him grief. I didn't know he had to fight with his own father about it." Dad nodded, looking at father, "Alec has been through a lot in his life. He's one of the strongest people I've ever met. He's so selfless, and determined to help the people around him. There's no other Shadowhunter who helps Downworlders as much as he does. Your uncle Simon does but in different ways and not to the same extreme as your father."

"What's going on over here," a familiar voice caught my ears, making me perk up and face the direction it was coming from. I gasped loudly, seeing Darius and Dantes standing there, Darius wearing a smirk on his face. I ran to him, holding my arms open wide and throwing them around him. He laughed, patting my back. "Yes, I missed you too Max."

I pulled back smiling up at him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing here?" Dantes glanced around, "we finished our institute tours and were told to attend this Clave meeting. We didn't really want to come but we couldn't say no."

"Why didn't you want to come," I asked, looking between them. Darius shrugged frowning slightly, "we didn't want to have to face our fathers'. They're representatives of the Clave." I frowned at that, "you haven't talked to your dad since the day you came out, right?" Darius nodded, "yeah and I'm still not ready to face him."

"You're both adults now. Your parents don't have any say over what you do" Father said putting his hand on Darius' shoulder. He smiled up at him, always grateful for my fathers' advice.

"How about we all head to the manor" Grandpa suggested before heading to the door. My family all followed him but I stayed behind frowning. Darius looked back at me when he noticed I wasn't coming. "What is it Max?" I looked around the Accords Hall frowning before looking back at him, "I'm just worried about being here. I don't want to run into your dad or Gabe and Joseph."

"Don't be worried about what others will say to you. You already know that anything they say isn't true. You're an amazing guy and nothing anyone else can say will change that." I smiled, not able to help myself and I walked up to him, putting my arm around him. "I missed having you around." He smiled, putting his arm around me and walking out of the Accords Hall with me.

"Tell me about your Institute tour. Where's all the places you went? What kind of things did you see? Did you have any romantic dates or was it all business," I asked; excited to hear all about their trip.

"Let's not get into all that now" Dantes said smiling. "I want to hear about you. What have you been up to while we've been gone. With Penny and Quinton being in college, I'm sure you didn't have a lot of people to hang out with."

I thought about Andrew and could feel a blush spreading across my face. Darius stopped in his tracks, gasping. "Hold on a minute. You're blushing! Are you seeing someone Max? How could you see someone and not tell me about it? We're Parabatai!"

"I'm not seeing anyone. Do you remember that night I told you about when Quinton and I went to a Downworlder bar and ended up going to Pandemonium with a vampire?" They both nodded and Dante smirked like the little devil he was. "I remember you saying you thought he was gorgeous."

"I doubt I used the word 'gorgeous'…. But yes, he's drop dead gorgeous. Anyway, he showed up when I was helping dad on a Downworlder mission and it turns out he's a member of Lily's clan. We worked together great and I wanted to ask him out but he said he wanted to be friends first."

Darius smiled "great, your first potential boyfriend. We'll have to meet him to make sure he's good enough for you." Dantes nodded in agreement, "that's right. We can't just let anyone walk in and try to be in Max's life. He's too precious to find the jerks himself, so we have to be the ones to do it."

"You both know I'm standing right here, right," I asked, making them both bust out laughing. I shook my head before putting my arms around them, walking with them to Lightwood manor. "You're both lucky I love you."

When we got in front of Lightwood Manor I couldn't stop myself from looking over at the tree down the road. That was the tree where I met Darius and his friends. That's where I burned him and started our… strange relationship. I made myself look away from the tree, shaking my head. I let all that stuff go. I can't keep letting it effect my life.

"Feels like forever ago now, doesn't it," Darius asked, also looking at the tree. I looked at him before nodding, looking at the tree with him. "Do you ever miss it, the life you had before?" He shook his head no. "I hated the person I was before. I had no respect for Downworlders or anyone different from me. Besides," He put his arm around Dantes, holding him close. "If I never changed, I wouldn't be so madly in love with this guy."

Dantes blushed, glancing away, "I love you too. Even if you are super embarrassing." Darius smiled, kissing the top of his head and I smiled, shaking my head. "You two are just too cute."

"More like disgusting," a familiar cold voice said from behind us. The three of us turned around, seeing Gabriel Penrose and Joseph Branwell standing there with their arms crossed.

"What brings the three of you to Idris," Gabriel asked, crossing his arms. "Not that it's any of your business, but Alec is presenting his Downworlder Orphanage plan to the Clave again tomorrow. We're here to see it happen," Darius said shrugging. Gabe rolled his eyes, "oh please, there's no way the Clave is ever going to accept that stupid request. Why is he even trying?"

"Dad said that if anyone can do it, my father can," I said, glaring at him. I wasn't going to let them talk bad about my parents again. Gabe busted out laughing at that but to my surprise, Joseph didn't laugh. In fact, he seemed to want to avoid talking to us at all.

"We should go Gabe," he said, avoiding eye contact with us. "We have better things to do besides talking to them." Gabriel glanced back at him before nodding. "You're right Jo, we shouldn't waste our time with these fags."

Darius, Dantes and I have heard that word enough that it doesn't affect us. If I didn't know any better, I would think I saw Joseph flinch at it. Why would a word that's meant to insult homosexuals make someone like him flinch? Interesting.

They both walked away and Dante growled, watching them leave. "I really hate those dicks," he hissed. Darius nodded, sighing, "I don't know what their problem is." I turned around looking at them, "did you guys see that?" "See what," Darius asked, looking at me.

I shrugged, leaning against the side of the house. "When Gabriel said that insulting word, Joseph obviously flinched. The word affected him in some way." "Why would that word affect him? He isn't gay so it shouldn't bother him," Dantes asked, crossing his arms.

Darius thought for a moment before saying, "he may not even have realized he reacted. When I was five my dad called Alec that horrible word and I flinched too. I didn't know what the word meant at the time but I knew it was harmful to me." "He was avoiding eye contact with us," Dantes agreed. "Usually he would never miss a chance to bad mouth us with Gabe. Maybe he realized he's more like us then he thought."

I shrugged, thinking about it but got pulled out of my thoughts when Michael poked his head out the door asking, "aren't you three coming inside?" Darius and Dantes nodded, going to go inside but I grabbed Darius' arm, stopping him. "It's been a long time since I've been here. I never got the chance to look around last time. Could you walk around with me?"

He nodded, giving Dantes a quick kiss before walking away from the house with me. He linked arms with me, looking around. "So, what's the real reason you wanted to walk around Idris? A moment ago, you didn't even want to be here."

"That was before something sparked my interest. I want to follow Joseph around and figure out what's up with him." Darius gasped dramatically, putting his hand in front of his face in pretend shock. "Max Lightwood-Bane, you want to spy on people and interfere with their lives? You've been tainted by Penelope."

I rolled my eyes at that, "I've spent most of my life with Penny. You really think she wouldn't have tainted me?" He laughed shaking his head, "That's true. So how are we going to follow them without being detected." I smiled at that, "with an invisibility spell, of course."

He put his hand to his chest, using his other hand to wipe away fake tears. "Penny and I have taught you well. I'm so proud." "Oh, shut up," I said before grabbing his hands and saying the spell. Darius looked around before looking back at me. "I don't think it worked, I can still see you."

"We can still see each other; other people just can't see us. It's like a strong glamour that not even Shadowhunters can look through. Let's go find them before they get too far away and we lose them." He nodded, letting go of my hands and rushing down the street to catch up with Joseph and Gabe.

They ended up in the forest where Gabe was practicing throwing daggers at targets. Darius and I made sure to stand far from the targets so we wouldn't get hit. Being invisible didn't mean things would go right through us.

"Can you believe that warlock actually had the balls to show his face here," Gabe asked, throwing three daggers at a target, all three hitting the mark. Joseph shrugged, sitting on a log and watching him. "I don't know, it's been twelve years since he's been here. Maybe it's time to forget about what happened in the past."

Darius and I looked at each other shocked before looking back at them. Gabe seemed shocked as well. "You can't be serious? No Downworlders belong here let alone him. Magnus Bane and Max don't deserve to be connected to the Lightwood family or anything that has to do with Nephilim."

Joseph shrugged, looking at his hands in his lap. "Maybe not, but there's nothing we can do about it. The law changed and Downworlders are equal now, or at least somewhat equal. Maybe instead of fighting it, we should just accept it and move on."

Darius glanced at me, his eyes full of surprise. I was surprised too. Joseph just somewhat stood up for my dad and me. That's something I thought I would never hear him say.

Gabriel frowned, moving over to Joseph and pressing his hand to his forehead. "Are you sick or something? Seriously, what has been up with you lately?" Josephs cheeks flushed as he shoved his hand away. "I'm not sick, I've just been thinking a lot about things."

"What kind of things," Gabe asked, sitting next to Joseph on the log. He shrugged glancing away from him. "I don't know… I've been thinking a lot about Darius. Don't you ever miss him or the friendship the three of us had? We could be like that again."

"Of course, I miss Darius but we can't associate with him anymore. You know what our parents would do if we ever tried being friends with him again? They would assume we were turning out like him. You don't want people to get the wrong idea, do you?"

The flush left Josephs cheeks as he shook his head no. "No. I don't want my dad to ever treat me like Darius's dad treats him." I glanced at Darius "funny how he didn't make any insulting gay comments," I whispered. Darius nodded looking lost in thought.

Gabe watched Joseph for a silent moment before shoving him slightly. "Hey, stop thinking about Darius and all that stuff. You still have me, your super awesome Parabatai. I'm all you need right," He asked; smiling at him.

Joseph searched his face silently before smiling slightly, nodding. Gabe smiled, putting his arm around him and pulling him closer, letting Joseph lay his head on his shoulder. "We don't need anyone else. It's just you and me."

Joseph's face flushed and he smiled more as he leaned into him. "Yeah, you and me."

* * *

"Wait, so you think Joseph is in love with Gabriel" Dantes asked, shocked. We were back at the Lightwood manor sitting in the living room, watching my father pace the floor as he silently practiced his speech. He was like that when we got here and hasn't stopped, not even for dinner. Dad sat a plate of food for him on the coffee table but he didn't even glance at it.

I nodded, sipping at some hot tea with honey. "Gabriel is oblivious to his feelings but they were so obvious. He blushed every time Gabe touched him and he says and does anything to make Gabe happy."

"You should ask your father. He knows all about having feelings for your Parabatai, don't you Alec," Dad asked, looking over at my father. Normally that would get a rise out of my father but he was so focused on his speech, he didn't even hear it.

"Okay, I've see father concentrate before but this is just ridiculous. Isn't there anything that will make him stop" I asked; looking at dad. He shook his head "he's in the zone. If I let him, he would do this all night. Of course, he needs his rest so I won't let him go on like this all night."

He watched father a little bit longer before turning to look at me. "So since when do you involve yourself with other people's relationships? If anything, I expect that out of Penelope." Darius laughed, "I know, that's what I said."

"Years ago, Joseph was just as much of a dick as Gabe was. Now I'm supposed to believe that he suddenly doesn't hate gay's and Downworlders? That just doesn't happen. Something has to make that happen and the only thing I can think of is Joseph being in love with Gabriel."

"I hope you're wrong," my grandpa said, walking into the room and sitting on the couch. I frowned looking over at him. "Why do you say that grandpa?" He shrugged, looking lost in thought. "I know the kind of Shadowhunter Gabriel Penrose is. If Joseph confesses his love, I don't think Gabe will take it very well. Their entire friendship could be ruined."

"But they're Parabatai. How could anything affect that? Even if Joseph is in love with him, as his Parabatai shouldn't Gabe look passed it and accept him for who he is," Darius asked. "It doesn't always work out that way," JJ said softly. He glanced at Grandpa before going back to playing Gold Fish with Michael.

Grandpa looked at him frowning before looking back at us. "He's right. My Parabatai was in love with me and I rejected him. Him being gay pretty much destroyed our bond. It was my fault it happened, I wanted to stay by his side but my pride wouldn't let me. Our bond was severed way before the clave cut it."

I looked over at my father, wanting to ask grandpa how he felt about my parents and their relationship. Dad said that he didn't accept them at first, but I want to hear it from grandpas' mouth. I want to know how he felt about it in his own words.

"Well it's getting late, I think it's time to get Alexander to bed," Dad said, grabbing father by the shoulders and leading him to the stairs. I don't even think father realized he was being moved. He just kept his focus as dad pulling him upstairs. I watched them, shaking my head before looking at everyone else.

Uncle Jace picked up a sleeping Jocey before looking at JJ. "Come on young man, time for us all to get some sleep." JJ nodded, standing up and following him and aunt Clary up the stairs. Michael followed aunt Isabelle and uncle Simon up the stairs as well, leaving Darius, Dantes, grandpa and I alone in the living room.

Dantes yawned, laying his head onto Darius's shoulder. "I think I'm ready for bed too. I'm portal-lagged." Darius nodded getting up and grabbing his hand, helping him stand up. "You coming to bed Max?" I shook my head no, "I think I'll stay up a little bit longer." They nodded and went upstairs, leaving me alone with grandpa.

"I'm glad you came to Idris Max, it's been a long time since we've had time to talk," Grandpa said smiling. I nodded, taking another sip of my tea. "Dad said that I can't miss this meeting. He says I shouldn't miss father make history."

Robert nodded, smiling, "It will indeed make history if it's passes." I thought about that for a moment before looking at him again. "Do you really think it will pass?" He frowned thinking before saying, "It has to be passed during this meeting. If not, there's no hope of it ever being passed."

That caused me to frown. "What do you mean? Why is this his only chance to get it passed?" He leaned back in his chair frowning, "I'm going to be stepping down as Inquisitor at the end of the month. This is my last Clave meeting being part of the council. Without me there to try to sway the members, Alec's request won't even be taken seriously. That's why he's working so hard now. He knows this is his only shot. He's not going to throw it away."

I looked in my mug thinking before looking at him again. "Can I ask you a question about my father?" He nodded, "you can ask me anything Max." "What kind of Shadowhunter was my dad when he was younger? Was he always as amazing as everyone makes him out to be?"

To my surprise, a smile made its way to his face. "Whenever people talked to me about my children they all always said the same things. With Jace it was, 'wow, Jace is so strong. He's going to be a war hero someday.' Funny enough, he ended up becoming one. With Isabelle, they always talked about how beautiful, headstrong, and fearless she is. Alec though was always less praised. The most compliments I would get about him is how well behaved and responsible he is."

He was silent before starting to speak again. "After Alec came out, I got whole new questions about him. 'How could this happen', 'what are you going to do to punish him', and worst of all, 'when will you take away his marks'?"

"Did you ever think about taking his marks away," I asked frowning. He shook his head no, "never once. I'll admit that I couldn't accept Alec being gay at first. I don't have an excuse for the way I treated him. It took a very long time for us to regain our relationship and it's still a little strained. I'm sure you could tell by the way we act around each other."

I nodded, putting my mug on the coffee table. "Do you still get asked when fathers marks will be taken away?" He shook his head no, "the law has been changed. You can't get your marks removed for who you love. Even if you did, I still would never take my sons marks from him."

He stood up, sighing, "I think it's time for this old man to get to bed. Sorry we weren't able to talk more." I shook my head, "you should get some rest grandpa. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He nodded smiling at me before heading to the stairs.

I bit my lip, thinking for a moment before calling out to him. He stopped by the stairs, looking back at me and I asked, "Do you think father will win the vote?" He smiled, nodding, "I have no doubt. I haven't seen Alec this focused since he made equal marriage legal. You can see it in his eyes. When my son has eyes like those, he never loses."

I watched him go upstairs, thinking that's the same thing dad said. What eyes? What are they seeing that I'm struggling to see? Why am I the only person in the world who seems to not know how amazing Alec Lightwood-Bane is?

I sighed, shaking my head and standing up, going upstairs. The Clave meeting was early in the morning and I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day. I could use all the sleep I can get.

* * *

We walked up to the Accords hall where the meeting was being held. Father's focus broke sometime during breakfast and now he just seemed nervous. His fingers were drumming against his leg and he looked worried. I watched him before looking at dad, "is he going to be okay?"

He nodded, "this is part of the process. He always gets nervous before the meeting but the moment it starts, he will be back in attack mode. He's not going to let anything stop him now."

I watched father a little bit longer before fully turning to dad. "Grandpa said that this is his last meeting. If father doesn't get the orphanages passed here, what's going to happen?" Dad frowned, looking over at father, who was pacing and going over his speech in his head.

"If it doesn't pass this time… then I doubt it will ever be passed. It's now or never so we need to win. That's why there's so much pressure on your father. He knows the weight of the situation."

"It's not going to be passed, so you might as well not bother," Darius's dads voice hit my ears and I frowned looking over at him. He was standing with Gabe, Joseph and a slightly older man.

Darius and Dantes frowned avoiding eye contact with them, and if I had to guess from the other guys' Dark brown hair, I would say he's Dantes's dad. My dad turned to them, crossing his arms, "Rosewood, Crossheart, it's been awhile."

"Not long enough for my liking. Are you both really going to make us sit through your stupid plans for Downworlder orphanages again? That has nothing to do with the Clave," Mr. Rosewood said, crossing his arms. I frowned, "it does have to do with the Clave. It's the Claves job to help Downworlders and protect them. There are Downworlder children all over the world that need homes."

Dante's father was the next to speak, he rolled his eyes before saying, "Next you're going to say that we need Homeless shelters for rouge Downworlders. Downworlders can take care of themselves, it's not our job to do so. It' s not your job Alec Lightwood."

Father frowned at him. "It's Lightwood-Bane, and it is my job to take care of Downworlders. It's your job too but you seem to neglect that. I work every day with the leaders of the New York Werewolf pack and vampire clan to help Downworlders in need. I won't stop helping them until the day I die."

"How 'noble' of you" Mr. Crossheart said glaring, "but instead of wasting your time with worthless Downworlders, maybe you should do your actual job. Protecting mundanes and killing demons was the vow you made. No other."

"You would know all about 'wasting your time with Downworlders' Richard Crossheart. Your relationship with Lady Amaryllis was a huge scandal. Sleeping around with Fay during the Cold Peace didn't make you look so good," dad said smirking.

Mr. Crossheart glared at my dad, "that bitch used Fay magic to trick me. I was taken advantage of and she deserved what she got."

Dantes hissed, grabbing his thorn whip at his side and going to lash it at his dad. My dad quickly swiped his hand, using magic to make Dantes' hand stop in place. That didn't stop his anger though, Dantes kept trying to move his arm but it wouldn't budge.

Darius got in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Baby calm down, you don't want to do anything harsh." Dantes didn't even hear him, he was too angry to see reason. "How dare you make lies about my mother!? She would never do anything you just accused her of!"

"Who do you think you are talking to your father that way, you ungrateful Halfling," Mr. Rosewood asked, glaring at Dantes. Darius turned around glaring back at his dad. "Don't call my boyfriend a Halfling. He's just as much of a Shadowhunter as we are."

His dad didn't respond, he only glared coldly at him causing Darius to shrink back slightly. He wasn't ready to face his father yet, and having him glare at him like that wasn't really helping. My father got in front of Darius and Dantes, looking at their dads glaring.

"The meeting is about to start. How about you all go take your seats before we all end up being late?" Mr. Rosewood and Crossheart both rolled their eyes, walking into the room where the meeting was taking place. Gabe shook his head, watching us before following them. Joseph stayed in place watching us thinking until Gabe called out to him to follow and he ran after him.

I watched him before looking at Dantes, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer me, he was just looking at the ground glaring, his hand shaking around his whip at his side. Darius took a calming breath before turning to Dantes, frowning when he saw angry tears in his eyes.

"It's okay babe, don't let what he said get to you. You know that your mother was an amazing woman and she cared for and loved everyone she met." Dantes nodded, closing his eyes and Darius wiped his tears before wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tight.

My dad sighed, shaking his head, "This is the reason why we need to get this passed today. There's no way we will be able to win without Robert in the council." I looked at father frowning, "Do you really think you'll be able to win?"

He had his back turned to me and he stayed silent for a moment before turning to face me. His blue eyes were fierce with a fire in them I've never seen before. I was caught breathless by the sight of them.

"I won't lose," He said seriously, before walking passed me and going into the meeting room. I watched him shocked before looking back at dad. He smiled at me, "I told you so," he said before following father.

Everyone followed him but I stayed in place, watching my father's back as he went. I couldn't get over the look in his eyes. It was like he was a force that wouldn't be stopped until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was these orphanages.

' _When your father has eyes like those, he never loses.'_

I thought about that for a moment before smiling, walking into the meeting room to watch history be made.

Alec Pov- I sat on a bench in the middle of the room, waiting for my proposition to be called. Magnus sat next to me, rubbing my shoulders. "You've got this Alexander, I can see the fight in your eyes. Unleash it and give them hell."

I glanced back at him, trying to not smile because I didn't want to lose my edge. "Shouldn't you be sitting in the warlock representative chair?" He nodded "I am but I want to show you my support." I looked back at him, kissing his cheek, "Thanks dear but I have this handled. It's not professional for you to be over here."

He nodded sighing, "Your right, I'll go to my seat. Just remember that I'm here for you, as are Maia, Lily, and your father. With all of us working in the council, there's no way this will fail." "I hope you're right Magnus," I said squeezing his hand. He kissed my hand before letting it go and walking over to his chair.

I watched him go before looking at the crowd, trying not to let it rattle me. I know I have a group of people here to support me but there's also a huge chunk of people wanting me to fail. The fate of future Downworlders rests in the balance here. Not only that, but the respect of my son is at risk too.

I know there isn't much about me that impresses Max. He rarely gets to ever see me fight and he's never seen me at a meeting. If I can pass this Orphanage act, then maybe he'll finally know that I'm worth something.

"Let's get to the next order of business," my dad said standing up. "Alexander Lightwood is here to talk to the council about his Downworlder Orphanage act. We will hear his proposition on the matter and then the council is free to ask questions. Alec, you have the floor" He said, sitting back down.

I took a deep breath before standing up going to the middle of the room. "You can do it Alec! Go kick ass!" Jace yelled, making people turn and shush him. I shook my head at him before looking at the council members.

"Ladies and gentleman of the council, I've brought up the need of these Downworlder orphanages about a year ago, but it seemed to fall onto deaf ears. I'm hoping I will be able to sway your opinion this time around."

I cleared my throat before getting started. "I've been spending the last year keeping track of the Downworlder and Shadowhunter birth rate. There were fifty Shadowhunters born last year, Twenty werewolves, ten fay, and Eight Warlocks. There were also six vampires under the age to fourteen made last year."

"I kept close tabs on all these births and by the end of the year I tallied them up again. I was sad to see the result. There were still fifty Shadowhunters but the others weren't so lucky. There were Seventeen werewolves, six fay, and only two warlocks left."

"The werewolf children died because their parents were killed and they got separated from the pack. Four fay children died from their parents abandoning them into the mundane world. As for the warlocks, Five out of those eight warlocks were killed by their parents because they couldn't handle raising them. The vampire children all lived but took a lot of lives before they joined a clan."

"These deaths could have been avoided if we had the Orphanages. The werewolf, vampire, and Fay children would have had somewhere to go. The parents of those warlocks would have an option other than killing their child. The mundanes that were lost would still be alive today. No matter how you look at it, we need a haven for these kids."

"My son was lucky enough to be dropped off in Idris but not every kid gets that chance. The fact that my son could have easily been killed instead of giving the chance to live is horrible to even think about. My husband was almost killed by his stepfather when he was only eight years old. Can you imagine a world without Magnus Bane? If he wasn't alive, the first accords may have never been signed, portals may have never been invented, and my siblings and I would have never been able to win either the Mortal or Dark wars."

"One or more of those Downworlders that died could have been a help to us in the future. If we had more warlocks, then we would have more resources of magic to help us in times of emergency's. When Shadowhunters die, their kids get sent to other institutes to be taken care of. My own parents adopted my brother Jace, and it gave him the chance to live. Why shouldn't Downworlders get that chance?"

"For the good of all our futures, I propose once again that we make these orphanages. I want to put one in each state, and if they prove successful then I want to put them all over the world. The more Downworlders that live, the better our world will be."

With that, I turned around and headed back to my bench, not looking at anyone. I didn't want to see any disapproving faces in the crowd or on the council.

"Thank you, Alexander, does anyone on the council have any questions," dad asked, looking at everyone. Of course, Gabriel Rosewood was the first to stand up. I wouldn't expect anything less from him.

"You say that having more Downworlders will become an advantage to us but is that really true? Who says that these Downworlders will be on our side? They could grow up to be rouges, or want to go against the Clave. With more Downworlders, wouldn't they just try to over throw us and fight us? Even with the promise of more magic at our disposal, I don't think it's worth the risk."

I glared at him, standing up once again. "If those Downworlders are raised in love then I know they won't try to turn against us. What good are accords and conclaves when Shadowhunters are the only ones who gain anything. Downworlders are part of the Conclave too, and as such they deserve to be taken care of. You may see Downworlders as lesser but they're not. They have souls and their just children. They deserve to have a chance to live their lives."

"How about the Downworlders who aren't children? If we start helping Downworlder children, then the adults will expect us to help them too. Say we make these orphanages, then what? Are we supposed to make Downworlder homeless shelters? How about retirement homes? They will just keep demanding for more of our help."

"What's so bad about that? Is it so hard for us to think of people other than ourselves? Maybe Downworlders would stop hating us if we showed them that we give a damn. Despite what most of you think, Shadowhunters are not all mighty beings that don't need help. We do need help and that help comes from the Downworlders. We can pay them back by helping their young live."

"Does anyone have anything else to say," my father asked, looking around. People whispered amongst themselves but no one came out and said anything. Father nodded, "the council will go into our private meeting room and discussion it. We will be back with a decision in about an hour."

All the council members left the room and I plopped down on the stool, my legs giving out on me. All the fight I had when I walked in drained out of me and now I was just terrified. What if they denied me? Was all my reasoning enough? If this doesn't pass now, then it will never pass. This is my only chance.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Jace standing there. "Hey, let's go wait out in the hall. You're going to drive yourself crazy in here. I think you'll feel better being with your family." I nodded, running my hands over my face before standing up. "You're right."

I looked at him frowning, "How do you think I did? Was I convincing? Did Max seem impressed?" Jace smirked at me, "guess you'll have to talk to him and see. Come on let's go." I sighed before going out to the hall with him.

When we got in the hall Darius ran up to me smiling. "You were great in there Alec, if that didn't convince them I don't know what will." I smiled at him before looking at Max, wondering what he thought. To my surprise, Max looked beyond excited, he was practically bouncing with excitement. "By the angel father, that was amazing. You shut down Mr. Rosewoods objections and made everyone in the room speechless. You were so cool," he gushed.

My eyes widened in surprise. I don't think I've ever seen Max so excited over something I did. "It may not have been enough. It can still get denied," I said frowning. Max smiled, "even if that happens I'm still so proud of you father. You worked so hard to make sure more Downworlder kids could grow up happy like me. That's amazing."

I smiled feeling the stress leave my body, "Thanks Max. It means a lot to hear you say that." He nodded hugging me tight and I hugged him back smiling.

Two hours passed and the council was still talking among themselves. This could be a good sign. The last time I proposed to have Downworlder orphanages, the proposition was rejected in less than a half an hour. I'm sure everyone's going back and forth in there trying to figure out what side should win.

I have people on my side, Magnus, Maia, Lily, and my dad. The problem was, I also have people working against me. Gabriel Rosewood, Richard Crossheart, four other Shadowhunters who may or may not see reason. I just hope my father fights hard for me. If anyone can change those Shadowhunters minds, it's the inquisitor.

The double doors swung open and I turned around seeing both Magnus and my father walking out of the room. I held my breath, not liking the glum looks on their faces. Jace put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tight. "So? What did they say?"

Magnus searched my eyes for a moment before pulling me close, hugging me tightly. "You did it, Alexander," He whispered in my ear. "You did it."

The breath I was holding came out in a relived sigh before I hid my face in his neck and hugged him back tightly. Max cheered with his friends, hugging them before walking over to us smiling. "You did it Father! You really did it!"

I lifted my head looking at him before looking at Magnus again. Magnus was smiling, his eyes shining with happy tears. "You made history today Alexander."

I took that in for a moment before smiling and wrapping my arms around them both, pulling them close and hugging them tightly

"We did it."

* * *

 **Well, Alec did it. He made history, saved Downworlder children, and made his son respect him all in one day. Alec be bad-ass!**

 **The Joseph plot may have felt out of place here but it was needed for the next couple chapters.**

 **Thank you all for staying with me for up to thirty chapters! I hope you stay with me for lots more!**


	31. Love Thy Parabatai

Born to Endless Love Chapter Thirty-One – Love Thy Parabatai

Max age: 20, Alec Age: 40

Max Pov- "I forgot how peaceful it is to just sit by Lake Lynn and feel the sun on your face," Dantes said, having his feet in the water. Darius nodded in agreement grabbing some rocks and skipping them across the water. "I guess staying in Idris a little longer wasn't a bad idea after all."

My parents headed home to get the orphanage plan underway. I said that I wanted to stay in Idris a little longer for I can spend some more time with my grandfather. That wasn't a complete lie, I did want to spend time with grandpa. The real reason I wanted to stay though was to try to help Joseph Branwell.

Dantes keeps saying that he doesn't deserve my help but I think everyone deserves a second chance. He's obviously in love with Gabe who is completely homophobic. Them being Parabatai is also an obstacle between them. It's still not legal to be in love with your Parabatai. I don't know if that will ever be possible.

"I'm just glad we haven't run into our fathers again. I'm not ready to face him," Darius said frowning. I frowned looking up at him. "You did a good job defending Dantes from him the other day." Dantes nodded in agreement but Darius shook his head. "when my dad glared at me I couldn't speak. It just made me remember when I was small and he would smack me across the face for talking back to him."

Dantes nodded frowning at his reflection in the water. "we both have abusive fathers so I get what you mean. I still can't stand that stuff he said about my mother. She may have been Fay, but she would have never tricked anyone into loving her against their will. He just doesn't want to look bad."

"Do you think Joseph and Gabe are like that," I asked suddenly, making them both look at me confused. I cleared my throat before looking out at the lake and continuing. "Maybe they act like assholes because that's all they know. I'm sure their parents are just as bad as yours and I'm also sure they would do anything to make them proud, even become hateful people."

"It's a possibility sure but it's unlikely. Even when I was their friend I was the nicest out of the three of us. It may be too late to knock sense into them. I think you're wasting your time trying to help them, Max."

I crossed my arms at that. "What if I said that about you? I could have thought to help you was a waste of my time and I could have told the Clave that you caused me to burn you. I'm sure our lives would be a lot different if I had done that so yes, it was worth my time. This could be too."

Darius stayed silent, not knowing how to counter that. I nodded and stood up, taking my feet out of the water. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Darius. I gave you one and I am willing to give them one as well."

"You may have a chance of befriending Joseph but I think Gabriel is out of the question," Dantes said frowning. "His parents are the toughest out of any of us and Darius's dad is his godfather. He has a lot to live up to."

That explained why Gabe and Darius's dad had the same name. I always thought it was a coincidence but I guess he was named after him.

"I'm starving, want to go into Alicante and see if there's anything good to eat?" They both nodded, standing up and putting their shoes back on. I put on mine before the three of us headed to the city.

"You know Max, instead of focusing on other people's potential boyfriends, maybe we should focus on your own. I want to meet this Andrew person sooner, rather than later." I could feel my face burning up from Darius's words. "Andrew and I are just friends."

Dantes rolled his eyes, "yes for now but you have talked about dating yes?" "Well sort of, we said we would be friends 'for now'. I would assume for now means someday we will become more. We're immortal though so it could be thousands of years before that happens."

Both Darius and Dantes groaned in annoyance at that. I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry that my lack of love life bothers the both of you. Not everyone can be madly in love like you two or Penelope and Quinton."

"I swear Max, how can you not want love? Just look at your parents. They have one of the most beautiful love stories I have ever heard. If I was you, I would want something just as special," Darius said, crossing his arms.

"My parents love story is great and someday I will get my own. I'm just not obsessed with it like everyone else seems to be. When I do find love, it will happen naturally with no pressure from any of you."

"Says the guy who's getting in the middle of Joseph and Gabe's possible love life. Having Joseph confront his feelings seems a little forceful to me," Dantes said looking around for a place to eat.

I looked around as well and stopped in my tracks when I saw Joseph standing in front of a weapons store, sweeping the entryway with a broom. "What are you doing Max," Darius asked, looking back at me.

I watched Joseph for a second before looking back at them. "I will meet up with you two later. I want to talk to Joseph." Darius frowned at that, "I don't like you being alone with either of them Max."

"Don't worry so much. I'll be alright. You two just go on a date or something," I said before turning and heading over to Joseph, who was just finishing up sweeping. He turned around to head back inside and flinched in surprise from almost running into me.

He put his hand over his chest, trying to rest his fast beating heart. "What the hell? Where did you come from?" I pointed to across the street and he rolled his eyes going inside the store. I followed him inside smiling, "do you work here?"

"What's it to you? Why are you coming in here? You're a warlock, you don't need weapons." "My father taught me how to shoot arrows, actually," I said proudly. He didn't seem impressed. "Are you here to buy arrows then?"

"Nope, I'm here to talk to you. Why are you working in a weapons shop?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "My parents own it… why do you want to talk to me? What about?"

"Are your parents here," I asked, not wanting to bring up his possible gayness and have someone overhear. He walked up to the counter grabbing a bottle of water and opening the lid. "My parents went to Greece for a romantic getaway so I'm watching the store by myself," he said before taking a drink.

I nodded. "I see… so how long have you been in love with Gabriel Penrose?"

Joseph spit out his water, coughing and hacking so much, I had to hit him in the back to get him to stop. He gasped a couple times before clearing his throat and glaring at me. "What makes you think I'm in love with Gabe? Do you have brain damage or something? Does having gay parents make you think every guy around you is gay?"

I shook my head no, "no but I know how to see the signs. I've seen the way you act around your Parabatai and I know it's more than just being friendly."

Joseph lost his scowl, a look of fear now in his eyes. "what do you mean 'seen the way I act around him'? What do I act like?" "Like he's the most precious person in your life. It's the same look Darius gives to Dantes so I know it has nothing to do with him being your Parabatai."

"Don't compare my relationship with Gabriel with Darius's relationship. We are far from anything the two of them are. I'm not gay and I don't love Gabe so why don't you leave my store before I kick you out."

"Why are you getting so defensive? If you didn't have feelings for Gabe, you wouldn't be acting like this," I said shrugging. "Acting like what? You come in here and accuse me of being gay. How am I supposed to react to that? Any normal person would be offended."

I pulled myself up on the checkout counter, crossing my legs. "You don't seem offended, though. Your defensive which is a completely different thing."

His face flushed a little in anger. "Get off the checkout counter! Do warlocks not know manners?!" I looked down at the table thinking it may have been a little rude to sit on a store table. I got down, smiling sheepishly.

"My bad. I sit on my kitchen counter a lot so I guess it's out of habit. My father used to yell at me about it but he gave up on making me stop." Joseph rolled his eyes, grabbing a cloth and wiping off the counter. "My parents would have killed me if I did that. Your parents are too easy on you."

I thought about that for a moment before asking, "what are your parents like?" He looked over his shoulder at me before going back to wiping the counter. "Why do you want to know?" I shrugged leaning my back against the counter so I was standing next to him.

"I don't know a lot of parents. There's my parents, my aunts, and uncles and my grandparents. I also know my mundane friends' parents. All those people a nice and seem to care about their kids. Dantes and Darius however, have crappy parents. Darius's mom left him for a downworlder and his father is physically and mentally abusive."

"I know all about Darius's family. I was his friend way before you were so I don't need a history lesson," Joseph grumbled, frowning.

"Well do you know about Dantes' family? The truth about his mother and how his father treats him?" "The truth about his mother is, she tricked his dad into loving her," he said, walking away from the counter and grabbing some seraph blades, hanging them in the display window.

"Dantes says that that isn't the truth. He says that his mother would never do that to someone." Joseph rolled his eyes at that. "How would he know? He wasn't born back then and he doesn't know what she was capable of. Anyone can hide their true attentions behind a smile."

"Just like you hide your feelings for Gabe behind your snarky attitude," I asked, hoping to catch him off guard. "That's different, my intentions are actually good…" he shut his mouth realizing what he said and I smirked.

"You, my friend just admitted to having feelings for your Parabatai." He stayed quiet for a long moment before going back to setting up the blades. "I'm not your friend," was all he said.

"You're not going to try to backtrack and say you didn't mean it," I asked, surprised. "What's the point? You won't believe me anyway." I nodded, "you're right, I wouldn't."

He turned toward me, crossing his arms, "so, what are you going to do? Are you going to go tell on me to the Clave or Gabe? Why not run down the street screaming my secret? You have payback for everything Gabe and I have ever done to you. You can ruin our bond forever."

I frowned at that, "do you really think Gabe would stop being your Parabatai if you told him how you feel?" He walked back over to the counter frowning. "I don't think, I know. Gabe has no tolerance for gays. If he knew the truth about how I feel, he would kill me himself. That is if my parents don't kill me first."

"It's a new day and age. Being gay isn't supposed to be a big thing anymore. In the mundane world, it's considered normal," I said smiling slightly, trying to reassure him. Joseph rolled his eyes, he seemed to like doing that, and he leaned his elbows on the counter, hiding his face in his hands.

"This isn't the mundane world. This is Idris, and in Idris, things are old fashioned. Just because being gay is legal doesn't mean it's easily accepted. My cousin was a follower of your father. Alec Lightwood convinced him that if he loved who he wanted, he would become truly happy. I haven't seen my cousin in twelve years. The moment he came out, he was dead to our family."

"I bet he's truly happy, though. I know the idea of your family shutting you out sucks, but if you're happy, it shouldn't matter. If your family can't love you no matter what, then they aren't real family."

"You would know, wouldn't you? Your mom abandoned you after all, so I'm sure you're an expert of family abandonment." That just caused me to sigh. "I thought we were passed shooting me down about my mother? Isn't that a little beneath you?"

He stayed quiet knowing I was right and I nodded, crossing my arms. "I'm telling you, you'll feel better about yourself once you come out. I'm sure it won't turn out as bad as you think it will."

He stayed silent, his face still in his hands so I couldn't see what expression he was making. "You're right… it will be ten times worse." He stood up straight, looking me in the eyes. "Maybe you're right about my cousin. Maybe he is happy with his husband somewhere on earth. That will never be an option for me, though. The love of his life loved him back so it was easy for him to make that choice!"

His arms fell to his side as he clenched his fists. "It's different for me because the love of my life will never love me back. I won't have him or my family If I choose to tell them the truth. Gabe will hate me! I can live with my family disowning me, but if Gabriel ever hated me I would rather be dead!"

I stared at him wide-eyed in silence, not knowing what to say. What is there to say to that? I can't promise him that Gabe will accept his feelings. I can't tell him that Gabe couldn't ever hate him because there's a possibility he could. All of Josephs' fears could come true and where would that leave him? Even so…

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a lie? Your feelings for Gabriel could just be a crush. My father thought he was in love with my uncle Jace but it turned out he only liked him because he was safe. Maybe if you meet another guy, your feelings could change."

"I know what I feel. I've had crushes before but none of them compare to how I feel about Gabe. He's everything to me and I will spend the rest of my life making sure he's happy even at the expense of my own happiness. Now can you please drop this and leave my store?"

I stood in silence, wondering if I really should leave. Joseph seems to know what he wants. What right did I have to push him into doing something he didn't want to do? Still, I just know that if he let his real self out, he would be a lot happier.

"Even if you don't tell anyone you're gay, you can still be your true you. All I ever see you do is follow Gabriel's lead. It's like you don't have thoughts or opinions of your own. Instead of always doing what Gabe wants, maybe you should do what you want. If the only reason you hate me is because Gabe does, then that's not a good enough reason."

I turned away from him, going to leave but stopped when he said, "I hate you because you took Darius away." I looked back at him silently and he had his back to me. "I didn't take Darius away, you and Gabe pushed him away when you couldn't accept his sexuality."

"The moment you burned him, Darius changed. Even when he pretended to hate you, I could see in his eyes that he thought differently. He admired you, even though you deformed his face. He also admired Alec Lightwood. Whenever someone brought him up, he would scowl but his eyes would light up. You did that to him. Then he fell for Dantes even though he was part Fay. Every day he was pulling further and further away from us."

"He pulled away because you treated Dantes badly, and then him too when he came out," I said, frowning at him. He looking down, clenching his fists at his side. "Gabe and I felt tricked. We were his best friends yet he kept secrets from us. We would have understood if he just told us from the beginning that he was gay."

"Do you think if you truly believed that, you would be hiding your feelings from Gabriel? You keep saying how he won't accept you if you tell him. Don't you think Darius had the same fears about the two of you turning your backs on him? That's just what you did. You turned your back on him, just like his dad did. The only one who stayed on his side was Dantes."

"Dantes is the same as his mother. He tricked Darius into falling in love with him," he countered, though the argument was half-assed, like he didn't even believe what he was saying. "Maybe if you took the chance to really get to know him, you would find out the kind of person he is."

"I already know the kind of person Dantes Crossheart is. He acts all innocent and defenseless but I know it's all an act. It takes an actor to know an actor. Deep down, he hates Shadowhunters and someday he'll stab us in the back just like the Fay have done in the past."

"It's true that Dantes hides his true self behind fake shyness but he would never betray Nephilim. He loves Darius too much to do something like that. You say it takes an actor to know an actor. Do you think Dantes' feelings for Darius is all an act?"

He looked back at me over his shoulder before looking ahead again, hiding his face from my view. "No… I can tell they truly love each other. I'm a little jealous of how carefree they are together. I'm jealous but I'm also happy for Darius. He gets to be himself and truly be happy. He deserves a life like that."

"You could have a life like that too. There's no one that says you don't deserve it," I said watching him, hoping I could finally get through to him. He stayed silent, not saying anything and I frowned, feeling bad for him. I never thought that I would feel bad for Gabriel and Joseph but here I am, feeling like I should help them.

"What's going on in here," Gabriel's irritated voice came from the front door. Joseph flinched in surprise before turning around looking at him. "Gabe, didn't you have a Clave meeting today?" He nodded, "I did but It got postponed. Why are you still in Idris Max Bane? Your parents left so you should go with them."

I crossed my arms irritably, "it's Lightwood-Bane, and I want to spend a few more days with my grandfather. Darius, Dantes and I will be going home on Monday." Gabriel didn't seem happy about this one bit. "I have to look at your stupid face all weekend?"

His reaction caused me to smirk. "You could always lock yourself inside your house all weekend. Then you wouldn't have to worry about seeing me." He rolled his eyes, before walking over to Joseph. "Why are you in a weapons shop? Are you bothering my Parabatai?"

"I was just talking to him, no big deal. I never seen a real weapons shop before so I wanted to check it out. I didn't know the Branwell family owned it. Running into Joseph was a huge coincidence."

"Whatever, the shop is about to close so get out of here," he said glaring intensely at me. Joseph glanced at him before turning his head away, not looking at me. I looked between them before shrugging and heading to the door.

"I wish you luck," was all I said before leaving.

Joseph Pov- "I can't believe this is happening," Gabe said, pacing his room in annoyance. I sat on his bed watching him frowning. "It's not like they're going to stay here forever. Max just wants to spend more time with his grandfather."

Alec and Magnus went back to New York to get the plans for the Downworlder orphanages underway. Max on the other hand, decided he wanted to stay in Idris a little bit longer. He hasn't been here in twelve years and now suddenly he wants to extend his trip?

Darius and Dantes ended up staying as well. I'm sure that's the last thing they wanted to do but they weren't going to leave Max in Idris by himself.

"It's bad enough Alec Lightwoods, proposal passed. Now I must see his stupid warlock spawn daily. Even if it's just a weekend, it's still too long," Gabe groaned. I sighed shaking my head before reaching my hand out and grabbing his wrist.

"You're making me dizzy with all your pacing. How about you sit down and we talk calmly about this?" He huffed grumpily but did as I said, sitting next to me on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is just really annoying."

I rubbed his shoulders smiling slightly, "If you avoid him all weekend then it shouldn't affect you, right?" He rolled his eyes but his tense shoulders relaxed under my hands. "That's not the point. I still know he's here so that in itself is bothering me."

That made me laugh, "you're crazy Gabe. I think you may be over reacting about this." He sighed laying down on his bed, making my hands fall off his shoulders. "As my Parabatai it's your job to listen to my rants, no matter how 'over the top' you think they are."

I rolled my eyes, reaching out and gently pushing strands of his black hair out of his face. It was always in the way of his beautiful brown eyes. His eyes were closed now though so I took a moment to admire his face. It was rare to not see a scowl on it but it was still beautiful to me.

It wasn't my plan to fall in love with my Parabatai, or any guy for that matter. The thought of being with a man used to make me sick. It still does but now in different ways. Now I just feel nervous that someone will find out.

When I was eight my cousin came out as gay and our family disowned him. He's still a Shadowhunter and everything but he's not allowed to come to family functions and if we see him we're not allowed to talk to him.

I don't ever want to be treated that way by my family. I'm a mama's boy, which always seems to get me teased. It would be nice knowing that I would at least have my mom If I came out but sadly she's the most homophobic one in our entire family. Well, maybe behind grandpa.

If it came down to it, I could stand them hating me. The whole world could hate me for all I care but there was one person I couldn't stand having hate me. My Parabatai, my best friend, Gabe. If he knew how madly I was in love with him, he would leave me for sure. No matter what we promised each other the day of our Parabatai ritual, I know it wouldn't be enough to make him stay with me."

"You're getting lost in your head again Jo. What are you always thinking about," Gabe asked, looking up at me. I shook my head smiling, "just thinking about how I can make you feel better about this whole Max thing."

"Nothing can make me feel better," he groaned, laying his arm over his eyes. I shook my head smiling, "such a drama queen." He punched me in the arm with his free fist and I laughed, rubbing the now numb spot. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not a nice guy, you know that," he sighed sitting up and dropping his arm to his side. "On the outside sure, but I know deep down you're a sweet guy. You're just trying to live up to your namesake."

His parents named him Gabriel after his Godfather Gabriel Rosewood, Darius' dad. Gabriel Rosewood was a strong, traditional man who has won wars and took names. As his godson, Gabe feels like it's his job to make him proud. Especially since Darius, his own son, let him down.

Gabe glanced at me before smiling sweetly. "I'm only nice to you." I smiled back at him looking in his eyes, "and I'm honored for that, really I am. Maybe though you should show others your kindness. You're never going to get a girlfriend if you don't show them your soft side."

He smirked at that, "hey, girls dig my attitude thank you very much." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm not looking for a girl right now. I want to focus on becoming a great war hero like Jace Herondale or Simon Lovelace."

"You're twenty-years-old, most Shadowhunters are married by now," I said, laughing slightly. "Okay Mr. Match maker, what about you? I don't see you getting a girlfriend and you're one of the nicest guys I know."

I lost my smile at that, glancing away from him. "I don't think I'm ever going to get married. The whole family life isn't really for me, you know?" He seemed surprised with my answer. "Your mother isn't going to be happy to hear that. She wants grandkids like, yesterday."

That made me laugh again. "Yeah I know. She asks me every day when I'm getting married. I seriously think at this point she doesn't even care if I'm married. If I sleep with a girl and knock her up, she'll be happy with that."

If she knew the truth about me, having sex with a girl in general would make her happy. I honestly don't think I'll be able to sleep with girls. I've tried to be turned on by them but it never works, so faking it is out of the question.

"At least your mom is letting you choose. Mine has been pushing Sophia Goldhawk on me for months. I don't even think she's hot," he sighed. I shrugged, "I think she's pretty." She has the same pretty brown eyes that Gabe has. It's that rare brown that seems to have a little gold mixed into it.

He laid his head on my shoulder frowning. "We don't need wives and children. All we need is each other." I could feel my face flushing no matter how hard I tried to fight it. "Is being with me really enough for you?" He shrugged, keeping his head on my shoulder. "Why wouldn't it be? You're my favorite person in the world."

I stared at him for a few silent moments before laying my head on-top of his. Every part of my being screamed at me to tell him how I feel. Maybe he'll understand and accept my feelings. Even if he can't accept my love… maybe he won't walk away from me.

I closed my eyes tight, bracing myself to let all my secrets spill. The feeling of Gabriel's hand on my cheek made me open my eyes and look at him. He was wearing a concerned look on his face as he searched mine.

"What's wrong Jo? You're trembling," he said softly. This was the Gabriel I loved. The one who secretly cared about his friends and hated when they were in trouble. I wish the whole world could see the things I see. I wish there was more of this side of Gabe to be seen.

I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes again and letting a tear fall down my cheek. "Joseph what's the matter? Why are you suddenly crying?"

I took a couple deep breaths before opening my eyes again and cupping Gabriel's face in my hands. His concerned face changed to confusion and I took one more look at his beautiful brown eyes before leaning in and kissing him.

Max Pov- "This is so gay," Darius said, watching as I painted his nails. The three of us were in our guest bedroom, have a slumber party. "You said you wanted to full slumber party experience," I laughed, putting a top coat over his dark green nail polish.

"I didn't think it would be so girly," he said checking out his finished hand. "well I like mine. Thank you for doing them Max," Dantes said, looking over his purple polish that was the same shade as his eyes. I smiled, closing the cap on the green polish. "At least someone appreciates my efforts," I said before stifling a yawn. Dantes smiled, moving over to his and Darius's bed they shared. "it's getting pretty late. We have to get back to New York in the early morning so we should get some sleep."

I nodded, using magic to make Darius' polish dry. Darius thanked me before getting up and going to the other bed. "I hope you were able to achieve whatever it was you were going for while here, Max."

I got under the covers, fluffing up my pillow before laying down and looking up at the ceiling. "I don't really know if anything came out of this weekend. I got Joseph to admit that he was in love with Gabriel so I guess that's something. I just don't know if he will take my advice about telling him and his family the truth."

I looked at Darius frowning, "you know Gabriel and Josephs' family. What do you think would happen if he came out?" Darius put his arm around Dantes, allowing him to cuddle close and lay his head on-top of Darius's chest.

"I wish I could say there was a chance they could accept him but I know better. Josephs family will disown him for sure if he comes out. As for Gabriel… well I'm not sure. He turned against me no problem but Joseph… he's always had a soft spot for him. When we were kids, they were pretty much like Michael and JJ. Gabe would defend Jo no matter what."

"Let's hope their bond is still that strong," I said softly; before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the guest room of Lightwood Manor. Instead, I was standing in the middle of the woods on a dirt road. "How did I get here," I asked; looking around frowning._

 _Fog was surrounding me, making it hard to see anything. It was thick but as I squinted, I could see a silhouette walking closer to me. "Hello? Who's there," I called, trying to peer through the fog. The shape got closer and closer until finally I could see human features appearing._

 _Black hair and brown eyes caught my vision and I relaxed seeing Gabriel. "Gabriel it's you. Where are we? Why is it so foggy here?" He didn't answer me. In fact, he walked right through me like I wasn't even there._

 _I turned around, yelling out to him but he kept walking, once again getting lost in the fog. "Gabe wait, where are you going? Wait!" When I called out again, the fog suddenly cleared making everything around me visible again._

 _Like I thought, I was in the woods but they were strange. There were trees everywhere and the dirt path I was standing on, but there weren't any animals. Not only that, there was a morbid feeling in the air. It kind of felt like grief or death._

 _Looking ahead again, I could see Gabriel standing in the middle of the road looking down at something. I ran over to him, stopping next to him and looking down at what he was looking at. I froze in terror seeing Joseph laying on the road, his face pale and his eyelids dark._

" _What… what happened? What's going on," I asked frantically, looking back at Gabe. He didn't answer me. Instead, he got onto his knees and grabbed Joseph, pulling him into his lap and holding him tight against his chest._

 _I watched them both not knowing what to do. What happened? What was going on?_

 _Gabriel clung to Joseph, clenching his teeth before suddenly he opened his mouth and cried out to the top of his lungs. The sound of it made my heart ache. I took a step closer to try to help him but the moment I did, the ground around us started cracking._

 _It wasn't just the ground that was cracking, so were the trees, the rocks, even the sky was chipping away and falling to the ground. The louder Gabriel screamed, the more the world around him crumbled. His world was literally falling apart and it had something to do with the state Joseph was in._

' _ **Entreat me not to leave thee' or return from following after thee'**_

 _I frowned looking around, hearing Josephs voice but it wasn't coming from his body. He was reciting the Parabatai oath._

' _ **For wither, thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, I will die, and there will I be buried'**_

 _The earth around us shook violently, the world falling apart even more with each word of the oath being said. The oath continued, only now both Gabriel and Joseph were saying it together._

' _ **The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.'**_

 _Josephs body turned to dust, the wind blowing it away as the ground beneath Gabriel and I crumbled more and more._

" _Gabe! Grab my hand," I yelled, reaching out to him. Once again, it was as if I wasn't there. The ground underneath Gabe gave out and he fell into darkness. I cried out to him watching him fall and when I looked up again, the entire world around me was nothing but darkness._

' _ **If aught but death part thee and me…'**_

* * *

I sat up in bed gasping for air. my heart was beating a mile per second and I was sweating bullets. Was it a dream? It seemed too real to be a dream but I was still lying in bed. I looked over at the other bed, going to wake up Darius and Dantes but they were both already out of bed. It took me a moment to realize it was morning.

"Max, are you going to be up anytime soon? We have to meet up with Penelope and Quinton for lunch by noon," Darius called from downstairs. I frowned, getting out of bed and using magic to make it look unslept in. "Yeah I'm up… I'll be there in a moment."

I walked into the bathroom, turning on water and splashing it onto my face before looking in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes and I looked like hell. Using magic once again, I made myself look more presentable before going downstairs.

Grandpa smiled at me once I entered the living room. "Hello sleepy head. I'm surprised you slept for so long." I rubbed the back of my head frowning, "honestly so am I." With that dream I had, I'm shocked I got any sleep at all, let alone sleeping in.

"Well since you slept for so long, we don't have time to have breakfast. We promised to meet Penelope and Quinton and we need to drop off our stuff first," Darius said grabbing his bag. Dantes nodded grabbing his things as well.

I grabbed my bag before smiling at grandpa. "I enjoyed spending the weekend with you grandpa. I promise to come visit a lot more often." He smiled hugging me, "that would be great Max. I'm glad you aren't afraid of Idris anymore."

"Yeah… my fears of Idris kind of seem silly now." He shook his head, "they were far from silly." I smiled at him, giving him another hug before leaving with Darius and Dantes.

We made our way to the Accord Hall and I kept looking over my shoulder, hoping to see Gabriel or Joseph walking around. What was that dream about? Was it trying to tell me something or was it just a random nightmare? Maybe I should go try to talk to Joseph.

I shook that thought out of my head. He might be with Gabriel or his family and it will look weird if I keep talking to him. People might start questioning things.

It didn't take long for the Portal to New York to be created and for us to go through it. Darius looked around smiling, "I didn't know how much I loved the city until I spent months away from it." Dantes nodding in agreement, looking down at his cellphone. "It's almost noon. We should have time to go back to the institute and put our things away."

"Sounds like a plan. I want to ask my parents how the orphanage project is going. I also have some things I want to ask my dad, so I might be a little late to lunch." "If you're late I'm sure Penny won't mind waiting a little bit," Darius said before grabbing Dantes' hand and walking toward the institute.

Once I got home I was happy to see my dad was there. He was looking through some ingredients seeming to be in the middle of making a potion. "Is that for a client," I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

He nodded sighing, "yeah, just another love potion. I feel like I've been making a lot of these lately." I watched him thinking before asking, "can warlocks see the future?" He frowned looking at me confused, "what makes you ask?"

"I talked to Joseph Branwell and he confessed to being in love with Gabriel Penrose. I told him he should consider coming out two days ago, and haven't seen him again since. Last night I ended up having a strange dream where I was standing in the woods surrounded by fog. Gabriel was there but he couldn't hear or see me as I called out. The fog eventually cleared but after that Gabe was holding Josephs body and crying over him. His cries caused everything around him crumble, even the sky. It was like his world was literally shattering."

Dad frowned, his face looking completely serious. "It's not unheard of for warlocks to have dreams of warning. I had them during the Dark War. However, sometimes nightmares are just nightmares. Perhaps a part of you felt guilty for interfering with Gabriel and Josephs relationship."

"I wouldn't call what I did interfering… I just wanted to help them like I helped Darius." Dad sighed at that, putting his arm around me. "Max I know that was coming from a good place but you can't help everyone. You can't help people into liking you. Not everyone in the world is going to be your friend so you shouldn't force it."

"So… you think my helping Joseph was just me selfishly trying to get him and Gabriel to like me?" He smiled slightly, "I wouldn't call it selfish. I do think you were trying to help Joseph. Just next time, don't stick your neck in things that have nothing to do with you unless someone actually asks for your help."

I thought about his advice for a moment before nodding standing up. "you're right. I'll be sure to think about that next time I try to interfere with someone's relationship."

* * *

 **We got some new pov's and some insight on what Joseph is like. He finally confessed his love. Did it go good? Bad? We will just have to wait and see.**


	32. A New Addition?

**Sorry this took so long. Malec Week pushed me back on my schedule. Should be updating faster now.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Thirty-Two- A New Addition?

Max, age: 20, Alec, age: 40

Max Pov- "So… what am I looking at here," Darius asked, his eyes wide in shock. Dantes and I were shocked as well by what was standing before us. Or rather, who was standing before us. Gabriel Penrose was at the doors of the Institute, with a suitcase and duffel bag sitting at his feet.

Uncle Jace walked up, his arms crossed over his chest. "Gabriel will be staying at the New York Institute until further notice. I hope you all will be respectful and help him adjust to living in New York. I know personally how strange it is to suddenly go from the quiet lifestyle of Idris, to the loud hustle and bustle of the city."

I glanced around before stretching my neck out slightly, trying to see behind Gabriel. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I straightened up looking back at him. "Where's Joseph? Isn't your Parabatai supposed to go with you where you travel?"

Uncle Jace frowned at me, opening his mouth to speak but Gabriel cut him off, saying "Joseph is the reason I'm here. We're… spending time apart."

That caused Darius to frown. "You two have always been inseparable. Are you in the middle of a fight or something? It can't be so bad that you have to move to New York."

"I never said I was moving to New York Fag," He snapped before flinching and glancing away looking… guilty? I don't think I have ever seen guilt be in Gabe's eyes before. Hate and disgust sure, but guilt?

"Sorry… I didn't mean to call you that. Old habits die hard," he mumbled, making Darius, Dantes and I look at each other in confusion.

"Gabriel will be having the room a couple doors down from yours Darius. Can you show him how to get there? I would do it but I should get Michael and JJ's training started. If I don't do that now, they will find a way to weasel out of it."

Darius nodded, knowing all too well how hard it is to get Michael and JJ to focus on training. Michael thinks he's ready for hunting now and doesn't need any more training. JJ just likes to sit in the back and read.

Jace thanked him before looking at Gabriel, placing his hand on his shoulder. "The Institute is your home now so don't hesitate to ask if you need something. Even if you just need to talk to someone, I'm here okay?"

He nodded, bowing his head slightly in respect. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me Mr. Herondale."

"Mr. Herondale makes me sound old. Just call me Jace okay?" He suggested before walking away to find Michael and JJ. Once he was gone, the four of us just stood there in awkward silence. Darius was the first to break it, clearing his throat.

"Right, well… I guess we'll be showing you to your room."

Gabe nodded picking up his things and starting to head down the hallway with us. "My room is a couple doors down from yours?"

Darius nodded, looking back at him over his shoulder as he led the way. "Yeah, it's two doors down because the room in between them used to be Dantes'. We share a room now but Dantes still has most of his things in there."

"You both share a room? Jace and Clary are okay with that," he asked; sounding genially surprised. I guess that is weird to be allowed to room with your boyfriend but we were adults now. It only made sense that they should have a space to be together.

Still, I'm twenty and I already know that if I tried to have a date stay the night, my parents would either shut the idea down or make them sleep on the couch or in the guest room. My parents still see me as their little boy.

We made it to the bedroom hallway and I used the newly formed silence around us to glance over at Gabe, really taking in his appearance now that I had the chance. There seemed to be something different about him. His normally perfect posture was bent as if a giant weight was on his shoulders, His hair was disheveled and un-brushed, and he was wearing a white shirt with black jeans.

I frowned at his white shirt not able to take my eyes off it for some reason. Something about him wearing it made me feel uneasy. Shadowhunters don't make a habit out of wearing white clothes. It's normally for mourning the dead so they tend to stay away from it.

The image of my nightmare flashed in my head. Gabe sitting on a dirt road holding Josephs cold lifeless body in his arms as he screams up to the sky. Why am I thinking about that now? Gabe said that he and Joseph were just taking a break from each other. Maybe Joseph confessed and Gabe rejected him?

The sound of heels clicking loudly filled the hallway and we all stopped, turning around to see who was running at us. It was my aunt Isabelle. She skidded to a stop in front of us, her face full on serious.

"Darius, Dantes I need you to come with me on a patrol. A huge werewolf fight is breaking out at a bar down town and everyone else is already out on missions or doing something else." Darius nodded and looked at Gabe, "Max can show you the rest of the way to your room."

Gabriel frowned at that. "It sounds like you can use some help. Let me come with you."

Isabelle shut that idea down quickly. "Sorry newbie but you haven't filled out the paperwork yet. Besides, this is your first day in New York. You need to relax and adjust to your… situation."

I frowned. Situation? What kind of situation was Gabriel in? Did it have to do with why he's not in Idris with Joseph?

Gabe huffed in annoyance but didn't argue. You would have to be crazy to pick a fight with aunt Isabelle. Especially when you're wasting her time. "Very well then. I'll stay here and find my room on my own."

He grabbed his bags once more and made his way down the hall. I looked at Darius frowning before hurrying up and following him. "Gabriel, you don't know what room you're going to." "I don't believe I asked for your help warlock," he says, not stopping.

"Maybe not but you do need my help," I countered, crossing my arms over my chest irritably. He stopped walking and glared back at me. "Yeah? Why do you think that?"

I pointed to the room he walked passed and I was standing next to. "This is your room. You walked right by it."

An embarrassed flush appeared on his cheeks as he made his way back to me. I opened the door for him and he walked inside, not even thanking me. "I see you haven't changed your thoughts about me," I sighed.

He laid his bags on the bed, looking around the room before looking back at me. "I have a lot I want to say to you and most of it isn't nice… but he wouldn't want me to say any of it." He said that last part softly, rubbing his wrist that was hidden under his long sleeve.

"Did he tell you the truth? You know… about how he felt?"

His shoulders tensed at my question and I knew I hit my target. "So, Joseph really did tell you about his sexuality? Did he tell you anything else?"

He glared at me but his eyes weren't filled with the same hate I was used to seeing. Instead, they were filled with a lot of other emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, and something else that I just can't place.

"Why would I tell you anything that happened between us? You're the reason everything went bad in the first place! You're the one who told him to come out and it's because of you that he-!"

He stopped screaming at me. Instead, he turned away and put his hands over his face, trying to control himself. I couldn't tell if he was trying to control his anger, or control the pain evident on his face.

Whatever happened between Joseph and him was hurting him bad. If this is how bad he is, I can only imagine what Joseph is going through right now.

"Look I'm sorry Gabriel. None of this is my business and you're right. I shouldn't have interfered but I just couldn't take seeing Joseph hurting over his love for you," I said softly.

Gabriel glanced away, now hugging himself defensively. It's something I've seen Penelope do before and I figured it was only a mundanes line of defense. Guess Shadowhunters can feel insecure as well. It's hard to tell with how high and mighty they're always trying to make themselves look.

"Why would you try to help him? After everything we have done to you; why bother trying to see either of us happy?" He asked softly.

I frowned, not knowing how I should answer that question. "Well… because I'm not the monster you have always seen me as. Sure, I'm a warlock and I have blue skin and hair. That's the only difference between you and I. Well, that and our blood. Behind my blue skin, I have a beating heart that's just like yours. I have a soul."

He stayed silent, his back still slightly turned to me. Figuring that was as far as our conversation was going to go for now, I turn toward the door and go to leave.

"He kissed me," he spilled finally.

I stopped at the door, turning back to look at him. "What?"

Gabe faced his body toward me but kept his eyes glanced to the side. "We were just lying in my bed talking and I noticed he started going deep into his mind again. He always got lost in thought easily. I touched his cheek to pull him out of it, but before I knew it, he kisses me."

"What happened after that," I inquired, wanting to know what happened but also having a good guess. I doubt Gabe would be here if it went well."

"What do you think happened? I pushed him off me and demanded an explanation. My Parabatai kissed me and told me he loved me. What was I supposed to do? What he did went against everything our bond stood for. He ruined our bond."

His face looked pained before he closed his eyes tight. "I ruined our bond. Everything just happened so fast and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't accept his feelings and I kicked him out of my house. It's because of me that he…"

He trailed off and I frowned, wondering what he was going to say. Before I could ask, he changed the subject.

"Can you show me which way the training room is? I know Jace and Clary want to me to relax but training is how I relax. I can't just sit around and do nothing all day."

"Sure, I can show you the way. Uncle Jace should be in there now training the younger kids. Do you want to change into some training gear before we go?" He shook his head, heading for the door. "I don't mind training in jeans."

We made our way to the training room in awkward silence. Or at least it was awkward for me. I'm not sure how he felt as we made our way down the quiet halls. I wanted to ask him what he was going to say earlier when he trailed off, but I know it's not the right thing to ask right now.

We walked in the training room and I immediately had to put my hand over my mouth, hiding my laughter from what I was looking at. Michael was pinned down on his stomach, on the training mat with JJ sitting on top of him, reading a book.

"It's no fair! I was being so quiet and he wasn't even paying attention! He was reading a book for angel's sakes! How did he overpower me?!" Michael cried, making me laugh out loud this time. If I had to take a guess, they were working on stealth today.

JJ closed his book, looking down at his cousin and future Parabatai. "You have never been able to sneak up on me Michael. I can sense when you're close by." Michael looked up at him frowning. "Liar! Your ghost friends cheat and tell you that I'm coming! I call foul!"

"Uncle Max would never help me cheat like that," he said simply. Michael raised an eyebrow at that. "How about your uncle Jonathan?" JJ didn't answer him and Michael scoffed, shoving the younger boy off him. "That's what I thought."

"JJ is using the resources that are at his disposal Michael. His abilities will come in handy when you're on a patrol and there's demons nearby," uncle Jace sighed, standing next to uncle Simon who was helping with the training.

"What's the use of a Shadowhunter who can't even sneak up on someone," a young brunette girl asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her name was Maria Goldhawk and she was a feisty, irritating twelve-year-old. She thrived on teasing Michael and making sure he knows everything he does wrong. Darius thinks she does it because she has a crush on him. Dantes says that he thinks she genuinely sees Michael as worthless.

Most of the young recruits who are training here tend look down on Michael. They were all raised in Idris so they had normal upbringings. Michael on the other hand, was raised in New York by Simons Lovelace, formally known as Simon Lewis when he was mundane. Michael was raised in a way that most mundane boys were. The only difference is, he went to school to learn about demons and fighting instead of English and algebra.

"I can sneak up on anyone who isn't JJ," Michael argued back, making Maria roll her eyes. A couple boys also shook their heads, doubting his abilities.

"How about instead of looking down on each other, we support one another and give encouraging word," Jace suggested. "The five of you will become a team someday, so you need to learn how to work together."

Maria scoffed, turning her back to Michael. "Mr. Herondale, you train Michael as if he's going to be the leader of our team. He can barely handle himself, let alone a group. I think I should be the leader of the team."

"I'm the oldest so I get to be the leader of the team," Michael bragged. One of the boys, I think his name is Travis, rolled his eyes at that. "You're twelve. Everyone in this group is the same age except JJ."

"I turned twelve first so that makes me the oldest. Therefore, I am going to be the leader of the group," Michael argued. Maria rolled her eyes. "The leader shouldn't be based off age. It should be based off strength and skill."

"Well if it was based off that, JJ would be the leader. He's only ten though so he can't lead you all," uncle Simon sighed, shaking his head.

Gabriel watched them before looking at me. "This institute sends children on patrol? I know we've been in short supply of hunters since the Dark War but that seems extreme."

"Oh no, they won't be allowed to go patrolling until they are fifteen at most. They're being trained together at a young age, so by time they are old enough to patrol, they will be the perfect team."

"They don't look like a team at all. If that Michael kid is going to be their leader then he needs to learn how to make the others respect him. They will never be a perfect team if the leader is uncappable of getting them to listen to him."

"You seem to know a lot about team building for someone who only works with one other person," I mumbled making Gabe roll his eyes in reply. "I will have you know that I recently became a teacher at the Shadowhunter academy and one of my jobs was to help groups work together."

At first I was surprised by that but then I became confused. "Wait, you have a job at the academy? If that's the case, why did you decide to move here?"

He frowned at my question, looking like he was thinking over his answer. In the end, he never answered my question. Instead, he just turned around and walked back out of the room, going in the direction we came.

I watched him go confused before calling out "I thought you wanted to train!" He didn't reply or come back so I just shrugged it off and looked at the others.

"Who was that guy," Maria swooned, obviously interested in Gabriel. I shook my head at her. "Don't even think about it little miss. That guy is too old for you."

Uncle Simon shook his head at the young girl before looking at uncle Jace confused. "I've never seen him before. Is he new here?"

Uncle Jace nodded frowning. "He's going through a rough patch right now and needed to get away from Idris. He's kind of at war with the Clave and his family."

That caught my interest. "Why? He told me that he was here to have some space between him and his Parabatai. Joseph confessed his love to him and Gabriel couldn't accept his feelings. Isn't he here because he doesn't want to be around Joseph?"

"It's not my place to tell you why he's here Max. I'm sure he will tell you when he's ready. For now, give him some space and cut him some slack. I know he hasn't been the nicest person to you, Dantes and Darius but I'm expecting the three of you to be adults and let it go."

I thought about that for a moment before nodding, thinking he was right. Even if Gabriel has been nothing but rude to me all my life, he's obviously someone who needs help right now. Even if he doesn't want it from me; I will still do everything I can to help him feel better. If only I could find out what was even wrong. It must be more than just not being able to accept Josephs sexuality. Maybe I should make a trip to Idris soon and get his side of the story.

"Are you sure there is only one new guy?" JJ asked looking up at his father. Jace looked down at him nodding. "That's right. Why do you ask Jonathan?" He shrugged "I could have sworn I saw two guys standing next to Max, not just one."

Travis rolled his eyes, moving away from JJ along with the other two kids. "You're such a freaky kid. There wasn't anyone else there, it was just Max and that guy. Why do we have to have such a weirdo on our team? He's only a child."

Jace glared at Travis, going to defend his son but, of course, Michael was already on it.

"Who are you calling a freaky kid? JJ is amazing and ten times stronger and smarter than you'll ever be. So, what if he sees things no one else can? That doesn't make him weird, it makes him special!"

"JJ is on your team because he will be Michaels Parabatai. If you're going to be the perfect team someday, then you need to stop belittling each other." Uncle Simon sighed, shaking his head.

Michael, Maria, and Travis got into another heated argument but I ignored it, thinking about what JJ said. He thought he saw someone standing next to Gabriel and I. JJ has the ability to see ghosts so it's possible that there really was someone there. Who could it have been? Maybe someone in Gabe's family?

Jace sighed at the arguing children before looking over at me. "It's getting late Max. You should head home now before demons start appearing in the city."

I nodded frowning, hating that I was twenty years old and afraid of demons. When I was eleven, I killed a demon all by myself no problem. I thought that made me a great demon hunter. After what happened with Ebony though… I've been terrified of fighting another demon. I almost died that night and worst of all, I almost got Ebony killed. Maybe someday I'll get over that fear but it wasn't going to be today.

"You're right. I'll head home now." I gave each of my uncles a hug before pulling Michael and JJ into a bear hug, making Michael whine in embarrassment and JJ just pat my back lightly.

I left the training room, thinking of going to Gabriel's room and try to get more info out of him but uncle Jace was right. It was getting dark and I needed to get home. Besides, dad said I needed to learn how not to interfere with people's lives. I need to start taking his advice.

Darius Pov- "I swear fighting werewolves gets more annoying every time we have to do it. Quinton needs to graduate college already so he can have a better grasp of his mutts," I complained, spitting dog hair out of my mouth.

Dantes chuckled at me, pulling some fur out of my hair. Somehow, he was completely clean and scratch free. Dantes always leaves a mission completely untouched. It made me jealous sometimes but it was also charming.

"It wasn't too bad. At least this time you didn't get scratched all the way down your chest. You just have a little mark on your arm."

"If Max wasn't at the institute to heal me, I would have had an ugly scar. It's bad enough half my face is burned; a scar would have been even more unattractive," I groaned making Dantes roll his eyes. "I would find you attractive even if you lost all your limbs."

"That's a gruesome but kind assurance babe" I said smiling, putting my arm around him as we walked down the street. Dantes laid his head on my shoulder frowning, looking lost in thought now.

"Something on your mind babe," I asked, watching him. He glanced over at me before sighing. "I just… I don't know. Ever since we got back from Idris I've been feeling like something is wrong. Like something is out of place. I can't put my finger on what it can be though."

That was the Fay part of Dantes at work. He could always feel when things were about to go wrong. He felt like something bad was going to happen the night we wanted to go patrolling with Max, and that same night Ebony and Max got attacked by demons.

"Do you feel like someone's in danger," I asked frowning. The last thing I wanted was for Max to be in trouble like that again. If it wasn't for our Parabatai bond, I wouldn't have known he was in trouble and doubt he would have lived.

Dantes shook his head, putting his free hand over his heart frowning. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like… I lost something important to me and I can't get it back. I didn't even know it was important until I lost it. I feel these things… yet these feelings aren't mine."

Dantes also recently developed the power to feel what's in a person's heart. He didn't have good control on the power so usually it just comes to him when it's strong. Whoever's emotions he's feeling, they must be breaking. That's the only way Dantes would be able to feel it to this extent.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it babe. For all we know it could be a mundane who lost a loved one. There's nothing we can do to help them so it's best to ignore it." He frowned, looking like he wanted to do anything but ignore it. Dantes wanted to come off as someone who doesn't care about others but in truth he wanted to help everyone he met. It's one of the things that made him so charming.

"Let's change the subject. Don't you think it's weird that Gabriel moved to New York? I never thought he would leave Joseph no matter what. Especially since they're Parabatai. That's a serious bond that shouldn't be broken so easily. There has to be more going on here," I sighed.

Dantes stayed silent for a moment before looking up at me. "Now that I think about it, I didn't start feeling these things until he showed up here. Maybe he's the one making these feelings go haywire. You had to have noticed the differences in him?"

"Of course, I noticed the differences. Gabriel is always put together but now he seems… broken in some way. He must be taking this fight with Joseph really hard."

Dantes shook his head, "I don't think a little fight would make him change this much. He apologized to you after calling you that obnoxious word. The old Gabriel would have never taken it back. He's trying to change himself, but why?"

We walked into the institute thinking about it and I just shook my head, getting on the elevator with him. "You don't have to worry about it Dantes. He was my friend so it's my job to see what's up with him. You go to the room and I'll meet you after I talk to him.

Dantes sighed "fine but don't keep me waiting long." He kissed my cheek before walking out of the elevator. I followed him to the bedroom hall but not to our room. Instead, I went two doors down to Gabriel's room. Taking a soothing breath, I prepared to knock on the door. As my knuckles went to hit the wood, a loud scream came from the other side, making me forget the knock and just rush into the room.

Gabriel was laying on his bed in the dark, his sheets tangled around him as he thrashed back and forth. His hair was drenched in sweat, along with the white T-shirt he was wearing. I turned on his light before rushing over to him, wondering if I should wake him up. They say that if someone is having a nightmare, you shouldn't wake them but this looked bad.

"Please… I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cried, his voice shaking in terror.

"Gabriel, Gabe come on wake up. You're having a nightmare" I called, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a good shake. He gasped, his eyes opening wide and he looked around the room still gasping for air. Once he started to calm down, his eyes moved back to me in confusion.

"Darius… what are you doing in Idris," he asked softly, his voice still a little shaky.

I frowned, moving a sweaty strand of hair out of his eyes. "We're not in Idris Gabe. You moved to the New York institute remember?"

His breathing leveled as realization appeared on his face. "So… so it wasn't a dream after all?" I frowned in confusion. "Are you talking about the nightmare you were just having? Whatever it was, I'm sure it was just a dream. It's okay."

Gabriel shook his head, grabbing his wrist and holding it close to his heart. Tears poured down his cheeks and all I could do was stand there in stunned silence. I've never seen Gabe cry ever. Even when we were seven and he skidded his leg so bad, the skin came clean off. He didn't even shed a tear. Now he was sitting here balling his eyes out.

"Gabe… Gabe, what's wrong? Tell me what happened and I'll help you."

He shook his head, holding his wrist tighter and leaning forward, his sobs getting louder. I looked around wondering what I could do to help and my eyes stopped on his open suitcase. All the shirts he packed were white. There wasn't a single other color and it wasn't like Gabriel to wear white. On top of the white shirts was a framed picture of Joseph and him. The glass was cracked like it was shattered but there was tape keeping it together.

The last thing that caught my eyes though made my blood run cold. Sitting there, sticking out of a white shirt, was Josephs stele. Most Shadowhunters went through steles like pencils but Joseph has had the same one his entire life and he said he would never replace it.

I looked back at Gabriel confused. "Gabe… why do you have Jo's Stele?"

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth tightly, not answering me. I looked back at the white clothes, then the picture, and the stele before it hit me. Gasping, I looked back at Gabriel, noticing how he held his wrist so close to his heart. He was rubbing it nervously earlier and had it covered by his sleeve.

I grabbed his arm, pulling it toward me and Gabriel gasped, opening his eyes and looking up at me. "No, don't!" I ignored him, turning the front of his wrist toward me, gasping loudly at what I saw… or more so what I didn't see.

When Gabriel and Joseph became Parabatai, they both put the rune on their wrists. The black rune should have been there but instead, a faded scar shaped like the rune was in its place.

Shocked, I looked back up at Gabriel, staring in his pained eyes.

"Gabriel… what in the hell happened to Joseph?"


	33. Ave Atque Vale

**Time to see what happened to Joseph!**

 **Warning this chapter has some mature moments.**

* * *

Born to Endless Love Chapter Thirty-three: Ave Atque Vale.

Max age: 20, Alec age: 40

Gabriel Pov- "Gabriel… what in the hell happened to Joseph;" Darius asked, his wide shocked eyes looking in mine. I pulled my wrist out of his grip, getting off the bed and running my hands through my sweaty hair. "I don't want to talk about this, Darius."

He stood up now looking furious. "I don't care what you want to do Gabe. Tell me why your Parabatai rune has vanished. You packed nothing but white clothes and have Josephs stele in your bag. You gave him that stele for his tenth birthday and he never used any other."

I held my wrist close to my chest again, rubbing it nervously and I turned my back to him. "Joseph is gone Darius. He's gone and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault? What did you do?" His voice was shaking as he asked. I couldn't blame him. Even if it was a long time ago, Joseph was one of his best friends. It's normal to feel grief over the loss of a friend.

The feelings I have are much worse than grief. I feel like my heart beat is slower, half of it dying with my Parabatai. I felt the deepest parts of my soul cracking into a thousand pieces and ready to break at any moment. The worst of it is knowing that I brought this pain onto myself.

"Joseph… he kissed me. He kissed me and told me that he was in love with me."

Darius frown deepened. "How did you react to that? I'm sure it wasn't good."

I bit my lip, glancing away from him. "I told Max that I pushed him away from me and told him to never do anything that disgusting again."

At that, Darius raised a curious eyebrow. "What really happened?"

"What I said. I pushed him away."

He shook his head no. "I know you Gabriel Penrose. You're very direct in the way you speak. You said, 'I told Max' instead of directly telling me what happened. That means whatever you told Max, didn't really happen at all."

I sighed deeply, my shoulders falling in defeat. "I can never fool you Darius. You always know how to see passed me."

Darius moved closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Please Gabe. Tell me what really happened. I want to know everything. Why do you think Joseph being gone is your fault?"

A dry laugh escaped passed my lips and I looked away from him. "I don't want you to think less of me."

"Honestly Gabe, with the way you treat Dantes and Max, there is no way I can think any less of you. You pretty much destroyed my good opinion of you already."

"Guess I deserve that," I agreed, sitting down on the bed. Darius sat next to me, his hand still on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, focusing on the quiet of the room before opening them again and looking at him.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll have to go back to five days ago."

Darius frowned at that. "We came back from Idris four days ago? Are you saying all of this went down when we were still there?"

"The day before you left is when it started. The days that followed are where it all really went down."

 **Five Days Ago**

I sat in stunned silence as my best friend and Parabatai pressed his lips against mine. How did this even happen? One moment we were talking about girlfriends and pushy parents and the next thing I know, Joseph is kissing me!

Why was this happening?

Why were tears in his eyes while his lips moved against mine?

Why wasn't I stopping him?

I wasn't kissing him back but I wasn't pushing him away either. Instead, I sat completely still, eyes wide and allowing my best friend to kiss me.

'I need to put a stop to this. I need to end it' I thought. My body wasn't listening to my thoughts though. Before I knew it, my lips were pressing back against his, kissing him back. I felt a small surprised gasp escape Joseph's lips and I didn't blame him. I was also shocked at what was happening.

A moment later, I was lying on my back in my bed with Joseph on top of me, his hands clinging to my shirt. Our small gentle kisses turned into a frenzy of tongues and teeth, trying to dominate each other until finally I won and Joseph was moaning in my mouth.

My brain was buzzing. It felt like I was on some drug, or I ate some faerie food. My senses all feeling heightened to a new degree. The feeling of Joseph's bare back as I raised my hand under his shirt, the taste of his mouth on mine, the sound of his voice. My sense of smell also seemed stronger. The nice scent of pinewood and clear air that Joseph always smelled like. I have always liked it but right now the scent was intoxicating me.

I flipped us over so I was on top of Joseph and I broke our kiss, instead trailing my lips down his neck. He wrapped his arm around my neck, leaning into me and laying his head back so I had more room.

I bit his neck, most likely leaving a mark and when I did this, he leaned into my ear whispering, "I love you Gabriel."

My breath caught in my throat. All movement stopped as I took in his words. It was obvious what he meant by them. He wasn't saying 'I love you like a brother' or 'like Parabatai'. He was telling me that he loved me in a way that was forbidden. A way that, if our families found out, would get us both in a lot of trouble.

I leaned back, looking in his eyes. I could see my surprised face reflected in his beautiful green pools.

Wait… beautiful?

When did I start seeing Joseph's eyes as beautiful?

I guess I've always liked them. When we first met, his eyes of green were the first things I noticed about him. They are like the color of spring grass. Whenever I feel angry or frustrated, I'd just have to look in Joseph's eyes and I would immediately feel better.

Joseph's eyes searched my face before he reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. I closed my eyes, leaning into the touch, not able to control myself.

The fuzziness in my head was starting to spread throughout my entire body. Was this because we're Parabatai? Is this feeling of finally being whole coming from the bond we share?

I glanced at the hand on my cheek. The Parabatai rune on Josephs wrist was there in dark ink like it always was. Seeing it reminded me of what we were supposed to be to each other. We were to be brothers, partners in combat, and never lovers.

"That's just the bond talking… you think you love me Joseph but you can't," I whisper softly. He shook his head. "I have always been in love with you Gabriel. Even before we were Parabatai I knew I wanted to be with you. At least… deep down I knew."

Silence spread out between us as we looked in each other's eyes. What was I supposed to say to him? I couldn't tell him that I love him back. I don't even know if that's the case. It can't be the case. There is no way I can be in love with a man. Especially not my own Parabatai.

I thought these things, yet I couldn't make myself say them out loud. Not while I was looking in Joseph's hopeful eyes. I've hurt Darius with my rejection. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but my parents told me to do it. They said I couldn't associate with people like him and I always listen to what my parents want.

I can't reject Joseph though. Joseph was my entire world. The whole world could end tomorrow and everyone but Jo and I could be gone and I would be okay, because Joseph is with me. He was my Parabatai. My brother. My… I don't really know anymore…

"Gabe… please say something…" Joseph asked, his voice not even above a whisper.

"I… I can't say it back to you" I answered softly.

He smiled sadly at me, his eyes shining with the beginning of tears but he didn't shed any.

I cupped his face in my hands before leaning forward, putting my forehead to his. He leaned his against mine, his eyes closing, making a tear leave his eye and trail down his cheek. It landed on top of my hand and I put it to my mouth before leaning down and kissing his closed, tear filled eyes.

"Do you think there's any possibility that you could fall in love with me? Even though we're Parabatai. Even though us being together is forbidden. Could you love me?"

I thought about how I should answer his question. Could I possibly ever love him? I mean, I do love him right now but can I fall in love with him? Those are two very different things and it's very dangerous.

We would be separated if anyone found out. The Clave would cut our bond and send us to separate parts of the world. We would never be able to see each other again.

Maybe we would run away before the clave could find out. Start a new life pretending to be mundanes and having a normal life together. I doubt neither of us would enjoy living a mundane life.

There's so much I still want to do. I want to be a war hero like Jace Herondale. I just got that new job teaching at the Shadowhunter Academy and I loved it. Could I give all that up for Joseph? Would I grow to recent him if I did?

"Gabriel! Are you upstairs?" My mother's voice came from downstairs. Gasping, I quickly got off Joseph and stood up, straightening out my clothes and hair. Joseph frowned slightly at me before sitting up and fixing himself as well.

We finished straightening up just as my mother opened my bedroom door and peeked in. Joseph and I were both sitting on my bed with books in our hands. This seemed to make my mother happy. "Nice to see you boys studying even after you're training is complete."

"Did you need something mother?"

She nodded, "I have dinner ready on the table. Your father's home from his mission so you should join us for a meal if you aren't busy."

Dad always seemed to be out on Clave business so it was rare for him to be home for dinner. Or home at all for that matter. I nodded, forcing a smile. "I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded before smiling at Joseph, "You're welcome to join us as well Joseph."

She wouldn't be smiling at him like that if she knew what we were just doing. Both our families were highly homophobic. Which is the main reason why we were forced to stop being friends with Darius.

It didn't help that my family's homophobia rubbed off on me. I used to hate the idea of guys being together but now… now I was just very confused.

"Sorry Mrs. Penrose, but I should be getting home. My parents may be out of town but I have a lot of work to do to get the shop in order by tomorrow morning."

"Your parents come back tomorrow morning, right? They went on a honeymoon correct," Mother asked, making me roll my eyes.

My mother was always in other people's business. She loved being a snoop and gossiping about others. The old rumor that Alec Lightwood only loves Magnus Bane because he put a love potion on him, came from her. She just loves drama.

Correction, she loves other people's drama. If our family ever had a scandal. Say, her son being romantically involved with his male Parabatai, then she would have a huge fit.

"That's right. They will be home just in time for the store to open tomorrow. It's still my job to get it all organized though so I really should be going."

Joseph smiled at me, though it looked strained and his eyes held questions. I bet he was wondering if I would change my mind tomorrow and decide I hate his guts. I could never hate Joseph. We just have to figure all this out.

He walked passed my mother, heading down the stairs. I watched him go, for the first time ever feeling like a big part of me left with him.

I didn't sleep well that night. Instead, I stared at my ceiling letting the events of what happened between Joseph and I run through my mind repeatedly. I can't believe I made out with my Parabatai! My **male** Parabatai!

Did he get any rest? Was he worried about how I would react today or what I might say to him? He told me that he was in love with me. He asked if there was any possibility I could ever love him back.

Was there a possibility? I feel like there might be but at the same time, it's like being in love with my brother. I've always loved Joseph but never in the way he wanted me to. What if I do start seeing him that way? Will our bond be forever ruined? Will we be seperated or worse? Was there really anything worse than being separated from Joseph? I can't even imagine it.

A world without Joseph?

It would be so lifeless and cold.

Is that what being in love with someone is? Not being able to imagine your life without them? The very thought, making you feel like you've been drenched in ice cold water that literally freezes your bones?

Can something so painful really be called love?

Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I got out of bed and ready for the day. I didn't have work and Joseph didn't have to watch the store today, so normally we would spend the day together. He might get the wrong idea if I didn't see him today.

Making up my mind, I made my way downstairs and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast before heading out. I took my time walking to the weapons shop, wondering why I was being hesitant. We aren't even seeing each other and there's already strain on our relationship.

"Gabriel, where are you off to," my godfather, Gabriel Rosewood's voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around, standing up straight and looking at him with a stone face. "Godfather, it's nice to see you. I'm heading to the weapons shop to grab Joseph. We have training to do."

I always made it a point to be perfect around my godfather. He was my father's best friend and Darius's father. He had high hopes for Darius but when he came out as gay, his expectations moved onto me. Unlike Darius, I strived to meet those expectations.

He looked me over in silence for a moment before asking out of the blue, "have you been talking to Alec Lightwood?"

The question made me frown in confusion. "of course I haven't. I can't stand the guy. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem… different today," He said, not clearing up the confusion.

"Okay… what does that have to do with Alec Lightwood?"

"You have the same eyes Darius did when he started to change. Alec Lightwoods influence tainted him into being something he's not. Your eyes are starting to look the same. I worried that Alec Lightwood fooled you as well."

"I look like Darius? Are you saying that you think I'm turning out like him? That's impossible." Even as I was saying these things, I felt panic build up in my gut. If he didn't stop talking I might throw up.

"I hope I'm only being paranoid. You're the last one left who can carry on my legacy Gabriel. You must become a great war hero and make a name for yourself just as I did. Being gullible like my son and Alec Lightwood will only bring you done. Don't be like them."

"I would never think of it," I say softly.

He nodded and patted my shoulder smiling. "That's my boy," he said before dropping his hand and walking away. I kept my eyes on the ground until the sound of his footsteps were out of earshot.

Was I already starting to change? He already thinks I'm turning into Darius, which isn't good. Everything I worked so hard for could be ruined just from these confusing feelings I have for my Parabatai.

No… this all must end now.

I rushed the rest of the way to the weapons store, not wanting to lose my nerve. I had to tell Joseph that there was no way we could be romantically involved. I'll still be his Parabatai and still consider him the most important person in my life but that's all.

I pushed the door of the shop open, making a little bell ring to signal that there was a customer. Joseph was standing at the front desk, bent over some paperwork. Once the bell rang he turned toward me and smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen when he noticed it was me.

That smile made my heart skip several beats, making all the thoughts of letting Joseph down easy leave my brain immediately.

Has his smile always been that stunning? Did his cheeks always flush when I walked into a room? Did the very sight of me always make his green eyes sparkle in the way they were now? How had I not noticed these things before? I feel like I've been blind all this time.

"Is there something on my face," Joseph asked, touching his face all over. I shook my head, still slightly stunned from his loveliness.

"You're just so…" _beautiful_. I wanted to say it but the words wouldn't pass my lips.

Joseph cocked his head in curiosity and it was adorable. By the angel, what was wrong with me? I can't think things like this!

"You ready to go in the woods and train? We got some great daggers in the shop today. You should get some while they're here. Dad thinks we'll be sold out by the end of the day."

When his dad guessed things like that, he was usually right. I nodded going up to the desk and putting some money down. He grabbed the money counting it before handing me six daggers. I blinked at them before looking back at him.

"I gave you enough money for five daggers."

He nodded smiling, "I know that. I also know that you like to have six daggers. The last one is on the house."

I smiled slightly at him. Him giving me weapons 'on the house' has always been a perk of our relationship. If his family knew about it I'm sure they would be furious but so far, they never found out.

I grabbed the six daggers, putting them in my weapons belt. "I'm ready to go to the woods whenever you are."

He nodded "just let me tell my mom that I'm going out and I'll be right back." He went to the back room and I shook my head watching him. Joseph is the only twenty-year-old I know who still informs his parents of everything he's going to do before he does it.

The bell on the door rang again as three Shadowhunters around our age walked in, walking over to a stand of seraph blades. I leaned against the counter not bothering to welcome them. It wasn't my job so why bother.

"Did you guys see that Darius is back," the only girl in the group asked. She had light brown hair and pale skin.

I leaned in, listening to their conversation. The tallest guy with black hair and green eyes scoffed at her question. "Yeah I saw him. Who does he think he is coming back here? Especially with his disgusting half-breed boyfriend?"

The other male with dirt blond hair and blue eyes shook his head in disapproval. "Dantes should have never been allowed to become a Shadowhunter in the first place. Their relationship is almost as disgusting as Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane."

"Yeah but they actually adopted a warlock child and gave it a Shadowhunter name. That's just despicable." The girl sneered.

I can't say I never thought the same thing. I downright hate Max but for some reason, hearing other people put him down was making me angry. Maybe because they were comparing Darius to him? I really didn't know.

"Can you think of a more disgusting couple than a gay, Shadowhunter, downworlder relationship," The blonde asked, practically gagging.

"A gay relationship between Parabatai maybe," the black-haired guy suggested.

His words made me tense up all over and hold my breath. Did they somehow know about Joseph's feelings for me? Was it obvious to everyone but me? What will happen if important people start taking notice? If our families take notice?

All three of them burst out laughing, shaking their heads. "Yeah right. Like that will ever happen," the girl said, making me let out the breath I was holding in. It may have been a false alarm but that didn't make me feel better.

My godfather is already seeing change in me. What will he see if I actually do become romantically involved with Joseph? Everyone will find out and we won't just get our Parabatai bond severed. We may lose all our Marks!

I couldn't let that happen! I have worked so hard all my life to be the warrior my parents and godfather wanted me to be. I sacrificed my friendship with Darius, fought tooth and nail to get a job at the Academy, worked my way up to hold weight when I speak out in Clave meetings.

All that progress and sacrifice will be destroyed and for what? So that I can be in love with Joseph, just to have him tore away from me? No. No I couldn't do it. It wasn't worth it!

"You ready to go Gabriel," Josephs voice came from behind me making me jump. I looked back at him and he frowned slightly, seeing the panic obvious on my face. At least obvious to him anyway. Anyone else would think that I'm cool and collected.

"What's the matter Gabe?"

I shook my head forcing a smile. "It's nothing. Let's just go to our training spot."

He hesitated a moment before nodding and leaving the store with me. The walk to the woods was quiet but surprisingly not awkward. I don't know why it was surprising. Silence has never been awkward between Joseph and me. It was usually relaxing.

I need to think of a way to let Joseph down. Let him know that there is no way I could possibly ever fall in love with him. How can I convince him of that when I can't even convince myself? Even now as I try to find a way to tell him I don't want to be with him, I'm also imagining all the fun dates we could have if we ever decide to do an institute tour. We could go to Paris or Mexico. Jo has always wanted to visit Mexico and eat real Mexican food.

"You're never this quiet for long. It's starting to worry me a little bit," Joseph breaks the silence, slipping his hand into mine. My brain tells me to push his hand away, but my fingers just curl around his.

"I just have a lot on my mind is all," I replied, leaving it at that.

"Are you second guessing what happened yesterday?" Joseph let go of my hand and sat down on the log he always sat on to watch me do target practice. I stood in front of him, looking down at him as I thought over how to answer that.

I was second guessing what happened yesterday. Everything was just circling in my head and I know not being in love is what's best for us. I also know Joseph. He loves people with all his being. If he says that he's in love with me, then those feeling will never go away. Not unless I force him to give them up.

I wanted to let him down easy. Tell him that I would still be his Parabatai no matter what. That's mercy though. No matter how much I want to give Joseph mercy, I know the only way to make him not love me is to make him hate me. If he thinks that I would hate him for loving me, then maybe that would make him forget about his feelings and move on.

"Yes Joseph… I am second guessing what happened. I'm second guessing everything."

The frown that appeared on his face nearly broke my heart. How was I going to be able to hurt him, when him being in pain hurts me?

Even so, I pressed on. I crossed my arms over my chest, turning my back to him so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I'm not gay Joseph and I never will be gay. The very thought of the fact that we kissed makes me want to puke. It never should have happened and I'm ashamed that it did. I want to forget it ever happened and move on."

I glanced back at Joseph, his face full of shock and heartache. It hurt really bad to watch.

"Why are you saying these things now? I thought we were happy together last night. I… I thought-"

"You thought what?!" I snapped making Joseph flinch back. "You thought I could fall in love with you someday and we would somehow make it work between us? News flash Joseph, we are both male. Not only that, we are Parabatai. The very idea of Parabatai being together is sick. It's just as bad as siblings being romantically involved!"

"You were kissing me yesterday! You left your mark right here!" He yelled, pulling on the collar of his shirt and showing me the hickey I felt on his neck. "I thought that meant there was a chance for us!"

"I had a lapse of judgment yesterday. I was frustrated with Max and the others being here and about Alec Lightwoods plans getting approved. You caught me off guard and I let you do what you wanted. If anything, I was taking pity on my Parabatai but I won't take pity on you again."

By the angel this hurt. It felt like I had a knife in my gut and I it was slowly being turned while still inside me. If this hurt me, I can only imagine how much pain I'm inflicting on him. The pain in his beautiful green eyes is almost too much to bare. Still… I have to give the finishing blow.

"Forget about these feelings you think you have for me. If you don't, I will hate you for the rest of my life."

He gasped, looking back up at me seeming even more stunned, if that was possible. His face was pale, all the color drained from it. Even the color of his eyes seemed to dim. The pain in them didn't though. If anything, that intensified. Tears clinging to the bottom of his lids.

"You don't mean that… you can't hate me…"

"I can and I will. I swear on the angel that if you don't stop being in love with me, I will hate you more than I hate Max and Dantes. Even more than I hate Alec Lightwood and you know I can't stand the guy."

Maybe I was laying it on too thick but I needed him to see the seriousness of my threat. What I really wanted was to grab him, hold him close and tell him that I could never hate him. That no matter what happens, I am there for him. I can't say that though. As long as Joseph has hope that we will be together in that way, the more likely I will give into that hope.

Joseph leaned forward, as if he was going to throw up. For a moment, I thought he was going to but he didn't. Instead he said, "I can't live in a world where you hate me."

"Then you know what you have to do," I replied, trying to stay stone faced.

He looked back up at me, tears streaming down his face. I wanted to wipe each one away and kiss him the way I did yesterday. Instead, I stood my ground.

"I can't live in a world where you hate me… but I also can't live in a world where I don't love you. That kind of world doesn't exist and never will."

I watched him in silence for a long agonizing moment. Why couldn't he just let his feelings for me go? I don't want this to put strain on our relationship. If that's what it takes though… then so be it.

"Fine then. You can consider us no longer best friends. We are still a Parabatai team, but besides for missions, we don't need to associate. Not until you come to your senses."

With that, I walked away from him, ignoring the sounds of his cries as he called out to me. Tears stung at my eyes as I kept going further and further away. This won't last too long. Joseph will realize he doesn't love me and everything will go back to the way things were.

It has to.

That night I tossed and turned in bed. Dreams of Joseph drowning in a sea of red. Only when I dived in to rescue him did I realize it was a sea of blood. When I pulled his body out of the 'water' I laid my head on his chest listening for a heartbeat. There wasn't one and that made my heart stop as well.

I sat up in bed in a cold sweat. No matter how many times I went back to sleep, I kept having the same dream over and over again. Looking out the window, I could see that the sun was half way in the sky. It must have been around ten in the morning.

Sighing, I ran my hands through my sweaty hair before dropping them and looking at my wrist. The Parabatai rune was there like always, big and bold in black ink. Would things have been different if Joseph wasn't my Parabatai? Would I have been willing to risk everything for him then?

"What difference does being Parabatai make," I whispered to myself before looking over at my bedside table. A bunch of framed pictures decorated it. All those pictures being of me and Joseph. A few of them had Darius as well but all had Joseph.

I leaned over, grabbing a framed picture of just joseph himself. He once asked me why I had a picture of just him in my room and I told him, seeing his smiling face helps calm me down. Now that I think about it, those words made him blush that time. How had I not noticed?

Closing my eyes, I thought about how much my life revolved around Joseph. We did everything together and grew up side by side, never leaving each other for anything. He made me feel safe and warm. He gave me peace in a world of never ending war.

Joseph Branwell was my Salvation.

I opened my eyes feeling something went trail down my cheeks. Touching them, I could feel that they were tears. When was the last time I cried? Maybe the day Darius got burned. Deep down I blamed myself for that since I wasn't able to protect him.

"Why am I crying," I asked, quickly swatting away the tears. Only the weak cried and I was far from weak. What reason could I possibly have for crying anyway?

"Because I love him," I sighed, answering myself out loud.

Once I realized what I said I gasped, standing up on my feet. I looked back at the picture of Joseph and touched it gently with my fingertips. "I… I love you."

Quickly, I dropped the picture on the bed and rushed out of my room, needing to go to Joseph and tell him the truth.

I see it now. It has always been Joseph. He has always been there right in front of my eyes. No one has ever made me as happy as him. No one has ever calmed me down or made me feel more at peace than Joseph. Every happy moment of my life has always come from Joseph.

I was half way to the weapons shop when sharp pain entered my wrist making me fall to my knees and scream. The pain spread from my wrist, up my arm and into the rest of my body. What the hell was happening? What could cause so much pain?

Weakly, I looked down at my wrist to see what has caused the pain. What I saw was something far worse than anything I could have possibly imagined. My Parabatai rune was fading in and out, like a shadow. The rune was permanent and was never supposed to fade unless…

Gritting my teeth through the pain, I forced myself back onto my feet even though every joint in my body was screaming at me to stop. Joseph was hurt. He was in trouble and I had to get to him and fix everything before it was too late.

When I got to the weapons shop, I didn't stop for a second to greet Joseph's parent's. I just ran past them and bolted up the stairs to his room. "Joseph! Joseph you're going to be alright!"

I threw his bedroom door open and there, laying in a pool of his own blood was Joseph. The sight of him like that made me want to vomit but I ignored the feeling. Instead, I forced myself to enter the room and run to him. I knelt in front of him, wrapping my arms around his body and pulling him into my arms.

"Joseph! Joseph please open your eyes! Look at me please!" His eyes would not open, his breathing barely there. Blood was flowing out of the slits he made on his wrists. They were deep gashes that would even kill a Shadowhunter.

"Oh Joseph. Joey, what did you do?" I pulled out a Stele drawing multiple Iratze's and blood runes. I had to have drawn over twenty of each but it still wasn't working. His breathing became ragged and then one last breath seeped passed his lips.

"Joseph? Don't give up on me yet buddy, just stay alive please!"

It was already too late. I looked down at Joseph's wrist and a broken sob escaped my lips as I saw the faded Parabatai bond. I looked at my own faded rune before pulling Joseph close and cradling him in my arms, crying over his lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said about hating you! I could never ever hate you no matter what the reason! I lied to you yesterday about not loving you back! I do love you! I love you so much so please come back! Don't leave me here all alone!"

I laid my forehead on his, my tears dripping onto his face.

"Please… you're all I have left. Please don't go."

It was no use. Joseph was dead and there was nothing I could do to change it. I drove him to a point where he thought he had to take his own life. I never ever wanted that! If Joseph is dead then I might as well be dead. The best part of me is dead.

Something crunched under my feet and I took my head away from Joseph so see what it was. A whimpering cry escaped me when I saw it was a shattered picture of the two of us. Had he thrown it? Did he really learn to hate me? No he said he could never do that.

Sitting next to the picture was Joseph's Stele. It was the one I got him for his tenth birthday. I always told him it was ridiculous to use the same stele all his life but he said that it was special to him and he would use no other.

"Gabriel, what is all the screaming going on in here," Josephs mothers voice hit my ears. I looked up as she entered the room and the moment she saw her son laying in my arms in a pool of his own blood, she screamed.

She ran into the room, getting on her knees and pulling Josephs body out of my arms and into her own. I wanted to growl at her and take him back but I stayed silent. She was his mother and Joseph adored his mother.

She rubbed his head, looking over his body before looking at me. "What happened here?"

I put a check on all my emotions before answering, "He killed himself. Why, I don't know."

His father walked into the room stunned by all the blood on the floor. He walked in, looking around before picking up paper sitting on Joseph's desk. His father looked it over, his sad face hardening the more he read.

"What is that," his mother asked looking up at her husband.

He cleared his throat before reading out loud _:_

 _Dear family, I hate that you had to find me like this. Sorry, but I can no longer live in a world where I am forced to lie to myself and everyone around me. The truth is I'm gay and have been my whole life. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but there was no other way I could tell you. I hope there is a chance you still love me, I will always love you._

 _Joseph._

The next thing that happened made my blood run cold. The moment Mr. Branwell read the words 'I am gay', Mrs. Branwell recoiled, immediately raising her hands and dropping her son in disgust like he was diseased or something. I had to quickly lean forward and catch him so his head wouldn't get bruised from hitting the floor.

Mr. Branwell crumbled up the suicide note, the last words from their son, and threw it in the trashcan by the desk.

"What are you doing? Those are your sons last words!"

His mom stood up, trying to brush Joseph's blood off her close. His dad looked down at me with cold eyes. "No son of mine is one of _them_."

I gritted my teeth in furry. "one of them? You talk about him like he's a demon or a downworlder! He's your son who just killed himself!"

"A dishonorable death for a Shadowhunter," his mother sighed, shaking her head. "He won't even be burned. He will be left in the woods to rot away. It's what people like him deserve."

"HE'S YOUR SON!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I was furious. Beyond Furious! How could parents treat their kids like that?

I thought about my godfather and how he treated Darius when he came out. Have these been the people I worshiped? Were these the people I was trying to become? Am I just like them? So caught up in reputation and labels, that I belittle anyone else I find unworthy?

How foolish have I been all this time? Treating Darius, Dantes and… and Max, like they don't matter. Like they themselves aren't people with feelings. The people I have admired all this time… are monsters.

I'm a monster too. I drove Joseph to suicide because I told him I hated him. I gave him a choice between me and being who he really was. How selfish can I be? All I ever do is think about how things will make me look. I tried to be perfect and the strive to that perfection made me lose the most important person in my life.

Everything I have ever known has been wrong.

I have always been wrong.

Now it's too late.

Like his parents said, Joseph wasn't given a proper Shadowhunter funeral. When a Shadowhunter commits suicide, he dishonors the angels vow and so he doesn't get to rest in the City of Bones. Instead, he's left on the road in the woods to rot away.

Some older Shadowhunters were the ones to drop off his body. I waited a good hour or so before going into the woods to find it. Just because the clave doesn't think he deserves a funeral doesn't mean I'm not going to give him one.

When I found his body, covered in dirt from being dragged on the ground, I knelt beside him and moved his hair out of his face. "I got your letter," I whispered softly.

The letter to his parents wasn't the only thing he left behind. He wrote me a letter as well. Mine was inside an envelope with my name written on it. "I promise I will cherish that letter the way I should have cherished you."

I placed my palm on his cheek, hating how cold and pale it was. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you the love you deserved. To repay you, I promise to do everything you asked of me in your letter. I'll make up with Darius and… and try to be friends with Dantes and Max. I was wrong about gays so… so maybe I'm wrong about Downworlders too."

I pulled Joseph's body into my arms one last time, holding him close to my chest. Tears once again poured down my cheeks as I touched his cold face. "I love you, I'll always love you."

On the outside, I was calm as could be. On the inside though, a storm was forming in my heart. I just wanted to hold Joseph close while screaming up to the sky. Watching as the whole world crumbled around me and there's nothing left.

Joseph would hate me thought if I gave up on my life so early. Still, where am I supposed to go from here? I chewed out my parents and godfather, telling them that I wasn't going to follow in their tracks anymore. Of course, they were furious with me. Especially my godfather.

Guess all I can do now is leave Idris and go somewhere new. Everything here would just remind me of Joseph. I can't stand the burden of it all right now.

"It's time," I whispered softly before gently laying Joseph back down. I stood up, grabbing the shovel I brought with me and started digging in the ground. It took four hours but I managed to make a decent mundane grave hole.

"We have our Parabatai bond to uphold. Where thou are buried, so will I. I won't let them burn me when I die. I'll have Darius, maybe even Max bring my body here and bury it next to yours. Just the way it outa be."

I picked Joseph's body up, looking him over one last time before kissing his forehead. "Ave Atque Vale, my love and Parabatai." I gently set him down in the hole before filling it back up with the dirt, holding in more tears as I did so.

 **Present Time**

"Wow… so you seriously fell in love with Joseph? I never thought you would." Darius commented, making me shrug. "Love is a hard thing to grasp. It's because I took too long to figure out I loved him, that he's dead. That will always be my biggest regret."

"Why did you tell Max that you rejected him?"

"I didn't want him to know he was right. Joseph told me in his letter about how Max was the one who inspired him to confess. At first, I was angry at Max. I thought 'if he just stayed out of it and let us be as we were, Joseph would still be alive right now'."

"And you would still be ignorant," Darius pointed out, making me put my face in my hands. "What's that mundane expression? Ignorance is bliss?"

"It's not always blissful. You saw first-hand how ignorance can break a person or a relationship."

I nodded, keeping my face in my hands a few moments longer before looking back up at him. "I just feel so lost, Darius. What am I supposed to do without him? How can I go on as if he was never here in the first place?"

He didn't answer my question. I don't think there was a way anyone could answer that for me. Instead, he asked, "Can you read me the letter he left you?"

A part of me wanted to tell him to fuck off. The letter was for my eyes only and no one else had a right to know what Joseph said. I didn't say that though. This is Darius, he was our best friend and he deserves to be in the loop.

Getting up, I made my way over to my suitcase, digging around in my clothes until I pulled out the envelope. I looked over the envelope in my hand, running my fingers over my name in Joseph's neat handwriting.

I pulled the letter out of the envelope, cleared my throat before reading it out loud.

 _My Dearest Gabriel, first let me say how sorry I am that I pushed you. I told you my feelings hoping that you would feel the same. I know that my love for you has caused you problems and you hate me now. I told Max when he convinced me to confess to you, that I couldn't live in a world where you hate me._

 _I know my parents are going to rip up my letter and call me a disgrace. I expect that from them so it's okay. I hope that you don't rip up this letter. You already know my feelings for you, and though you couldn't accept them, I hope you can respect them and me._

 _I've spent my entire life by your side Gabe. I know everything about you and might even know you better than you know yourself. With that in mind, I'm going to tell you some things that I've always wanted to tell you. You can either ignore my words or take them to heart._

 _Gabriel, the way you have been living your life so far isn't the real you. Trying to be the perfect Shadowhunter is a worthy goal, but the people you idolize will only bring you down. The day our parents forced us to stop being friends with Darius, you decided that it was okay because the adults are always right._

 _They weren't right Gabriel, not at all. With my being gone, I hope that it will open your eyes to the people around you. The last thing I want is for them to taint you any further. Get away from their influence, go to New York and reconnect with Darius. I know you miss him, even if you don't want to admit it._

 _While you're there, try to get to know Dantes and Max. Sure, they are Downworlders but I'm starting to think that they aren't bad people. If it wasn't for Max, I wouldn't have told you how I really feel._

 _I bet that made you pissed at Max huh? Don't deny it, I know you too well to be fooled. Don't be mad at him Gabe. I'm glad I could confess to you, even if it made you hate me in the end. My love for you has weighed me down for so long. Pretending not to love you would just put a harder weight on me._

 _So, I'm going to end my life. In my final moments, I'll think about how nice it felt to have your lips against mine. How, having you embrace me made me finally feel whole. I'll think of all the amazing things we could have done together in a world where it was okay to love each other._

 _I hope we will see each other again someday._

 _With love, always,_

 _Joseph Branwell._

I wiped tears away as I finished reading the letter. All I ever do these days is cry like a baby. I looked over at Darius, seeing he had tears in his eyes as well. He wiped them away before getting off the bed and walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and holding me tight.

I hid my face in his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him and clinging to the back of his shirt. "I'm so sorry Darius. I'm sorry about everything. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

He laid his chin on my shoulder, holding me tighter against him. "I really shouldn't. You have done a lot of damage to me, Dantes and Max."

He let me go forcing me to let him go as well. I looked down at my feet feeling like a fool. "I understand." Darius grabbed my chin, gently pushing my face up to look at him. "I shouldn't forgive you, but Max taught me that everyone deserves a second chance. If you promise to really change, then I we can start over fresh."

"I can change. I swore to Joseph that I would be a new person and I meant it. It's going to take some time to adjust but I swear I'll try."

"Okay but you need to start being nice to Max. If you let him in, maybe you will see why he's such an amazing friend. He helped Joseph, he can help you too."

"Baby steps," I mumbled and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go back to my room… are you going to be okay on your own?"

I nodded moving away from him and going over to my suitcase. "Of course, I'll be okay. I'm not a child." I pulled Josephs Stele out of the case before walking back over to my bed, laying it on the small table next to it.

After that, I got in bed and curled up in a ball, wanting to go to sleep but also knowing that the nightmares were going to keep me awake all night.

Darius watched me for a moment before walking over to the bed and laying down next to me. I gave him a confused look and he just shrugged before laying his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

I watched him for a moment before smiling slightly and reaching over to shut off the light. I laid back down next to him, laying my head on top of his and for the first time since Joseph confessed to me, I had a night of sweet dreams.

* * *

 **Did any of you see Gabe actually loving Joseph coming? Can he be redeemed with Max and the others? Guess we will see.**


End file.
